


Tesis de un Amor de Verano

by Axuree



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coco (2017)
Genre: Crossover, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Partial mindswap, Summer Vacation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 32
Words: 225,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22041397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axuree/pseuds/Axuree
Summary: Hiro se ha traído su tesis consigo a sus vacaciones en la Riviera Maya, y decide que su vecino de departamento Miguel, quien es su casi perfecto opuesto, es la persona indicada para poder ayudarle a perfeccionarlo. Lo que no esperaba era tener que cooperar con él para encontrar una solución a una falla crítica antes de que se acabe su veraneo.---Ninguna de las dos historias (ni coco ni big 6 hero) son mías ni me pertenecen ni tengo nada que ver con ellas, solo es un fanfic mío hecho porque me gustaría contribuir con la ship que me gusta del crossover bonito este :DDD
Relationships: Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Prólogo

Nada como obligar a una mochila a cerrar con el poder de tu trasero cayéndole repetidamente encima para poner en tela de juicio tu inteligencia y tu dignidad. Podía armar láseres solares como proyecto de verano, pero en cuanto las leyes de la física básica le impedían meter más objetos sólidos de los que debería en un espacio reducido, su ego decidía que nadie necesitaba del método científico para hacer funcionar algo que la fuerza bruta podía solucionar. Cerró casi haciéndole una llave de judo para someterla.

Con pasos torpes y tambaleándose más de lo que le hubiera gustado, bajó la mochila al café, la cuasi-aventó al piso y se sentó sobre ella (sintiéndola sólida como una silla, como si para nada estuviera hecha de tela) para esperar a su hermano.

—¡Todo listo tía Cass! —Dijo con una sonrisa ensayada, intentando regular la respiración cansada que delatara que había terminado de empacar a última hora.

—Acabas de empacar, ¿Verdad? —Fue la interrogante burlona y acusadora de Tadashi nada más entrar, cargando su maleta con ruedas para no dañar los escalones.

Hiro lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¡Hiro¡ ¡¿Pero cómo metiste todo en el equipaje de mano?! ¡Literalmente!-Exclamó la mujer al ver la mochila que su sobrino casi había hecho explotar.

—¡Quería que la documentada llevara mi proyecto de tesis! Son prioridades, ¡necesitaba el espacio!

—¿Proyecto?

—Hiro me está haciendo la competencia con Baymax.

—¡Complemento! No competencia.

Tía Cass procesó la información. Iban en camino a quedarse en México. Por dos semanas del verano. De vacaciones. A la playita.

Y su sobrINO MÁS JOVEN SE ESTÁ **LLEVANDO EL TRABAJO CON ÉL**.

_Qué horror._

Agarró una dona, no sabiendo si necesitaba aire, azúcar, un libro de "cómo educar a su adolescente superdotado para padres novatos", o llorar.

-Déjalo así, tía Cass, al menos encuentra algo con lo que distraerse cuando no haya más que hacer. -Aligeró la situación Tadashi, sabiendo muy bien que su hermano podía tomar decisiones un tanto... drásticas, si se aburría por no usar el cerebro. -La playa deja de ser novedad tras algunos días.

Varios kilómetros lejos de ahí, una parte de la familia Rivera se preparaba para ir a la misma playa a la que iban los Hamada. No iban a ir todos juntos, porque una parte de ellos se quedaban a atender la zapatería y no dejar la chamba tirada, pero se turnaban para que los niños no se aburrieron en sus vacaciones de verano.

Y para que los adultos también aprovecharan, claro. Ventajas de tener negocios familiares y sólidas relaciones fraternales, tomar relevos en vacaciones usando a los niños de excusa.

Sí.

En esta ocasión, era turno de Miguel, Socorrito con sus tres primaveras más de vida, y sus padres el ir de vacaciones. Mamá Elena había declinado la invitación está vez, prefiriendo quedarse en Santa Cecilia a atender el changarro con todo y el resto de los Rivera. Además de que "el agua de la riviera maya le va a caer bien a la niña, es una Rivera por algo, tiene energías espirituales". A Miguel no le gustaban mucho los cenotes sagrados desde su experiencia traumática en uno a manos de Ernesto, pero no hubo mucho que hacer ahí.

La Riviera Maya. Toda una tradición de la familia RIVERA el llevar allá a los nuevos integrantes de la familia en cuanto había dinero.

Bueno, al menos se podía llevar su guitarra con él, lo que fuera a durar el trayecto del autobús hasta allá.

—Mijo, cántale a tu hermana la del Caaaaaran can quin cun cua que esa le gusta.

 _La_ _khé_ _._

—No m'ijo, que va a estar emocionada todo el viaje y no vamos a descansar, la del oso carpintero la hace dormir.

 _El_ _khé_ _._

—¡Nooooo! ¡No me gusta! ¡Es muy triste! —Chilló Socorro en protesta.

—¿Ya ves Enrique? está bien triste esa, ay no, se va a traumar.

—¡Movi- mo- movimiento naranja!

Ooooo mmmmeeeejor se hacía el dormido un ratito que a sus 15 no estaba para el cover #300 de Movimiento Naranja (versión guitarra acústica HD en estéreo) en un autobús repleto de desconocidos.

Agarró su guitarra y se hizo bolita en su asiento, fingiendo respirar con calma.

—Miguel, ¿Miguel? Ah jijo se quedó bien dormido.

Sip.

Mejor hasta que llegaran al departamento que habían rentado dos semanas. Aun quería mucho a su familia, solo que ahorita no joven, estoy pasando por la adolescencia y me duele el orgullo.

Fuera de eso, estaba seguro de que al llegar tendría todo bajo control de nuevo. Y entonces si le cantaría la de movimiento naranja a Coquito hasta que tuviera edad para votar por ellos si quería. Todo con tal de no ir al cenote.

—MOVIMIENTO NARANJAAAA MOVIMIENTO CIUDADANO.

—Shhhhh Socorro, no grites, que hay gente durmiendo y tu hermano también lo está.

-...Oh.

Bendito Dios por la poca atención que tienen los niños de tres años.

* * *

—¡TENGO UN CUARTO PARA MI! —Chilló de felicidad el Hamada menor, aplastándose sobre la cama individual y hundiendo su cara con gran gusto en la almohada.

—¡NO TENGO QUE COMPARTIR EL ARMARIO! —Se escuchó ahogado el grito de Tadashi en el cuarto de al lado, al parecer también celebraba sobre su propia almohada.

Dicen con razón que la manzana no cae muy lejos del árbol.

Lo que sí que no hubiera esperado fue escuchar a la tia Cass hablando con alguien. Si Tadashi estaba en su cama y él en la suya, y si ya habían hablado con la casero y tenían las llaves y el día oficialmente para ellos, ¿con quién hablaba? Con una mezcla de pereza y curiosidad, Hiro rodó su cabeza lo suficiente para dejar una oreja atenta a todo.

—¡...Veo... vacaciones! ...gusto, nosotros... vecinos...

—...Cass, ¿Y...?

—...Corro, Miguel...

—...brinos, Tadashi y Hiro.

Debía estar entablando conversación con las personas del departamento a un costado. Supuso que después les pasaría el chisme. La pregunta era... ¿Le podía más la comodidad de su propia privacidad adolescente aplastada bajo el peso extra de los más de 25°C de las vacaciones, o la curiosidad de ver a los vecinos y probar si podía evitar ser atrapado en el intento?

—¡Nos vemos luego, mucho gusto! —Tía Cass cerró la puerta, dándole tiempo sólamente a asomar un ojo a través de su ventana el tiempo suficiente para alcanzar a ver un fulgor de playa, sol, y de una chaqueta roja de mezclilla que se alejaba dando la mano a una niña pequeña. Y allá iba otro ejemplo de cuando la ciencia pereció en favor de la disidia, _Tesla debía estarse_ _revolcando_ _en su tumba_.

Del otro lado de la puerta, justo al tiempo que se daba la vuelta, Miguel hubiera jurado que unos ojos castaños y un largo cabello desordenado de color negro lo habían estado espiando a través de una ventana algunos metros más lejos de la señora (¿Señorita?) Cass, vecina que se acababan de enterar también estaba aquí de vacaciones, y que les quedaba en el departamento de al lado, y a quien tan amablemente acababan de invitar a comer dentro de algunas horas. Se preguntó cuál de los dos sobrinos que había mencionado haber traído con ella de viaje habría sido ese, antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando con Socorrito de la mano.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Soy Axureé Rheeid, la autora. Bienvenidos a su humilde prólogo. Algunas aclaraciones:
> 
> Ese era el can can mal cantado, con letra inventada por la mismísima mamá de Miguel.
> 
> Y lo otro es una canción bien sad de Pedro Infante.
> 
> Hiro tiene 17 y está a punto de graduarse anticipadamente de la Universidad (porque todo excenta este muchacho).
> 
> Miguel tiene 15 y está en prepa. Él está en el taller de música.
> 
> Coquito tiene 3 y es feliz.
> 
> Tadashi tiene 21, recién graduado y ya está viviendo su vida en su propio departamento con su primer trabajo en el lugar donde hizo su servicio social porque lo necesito vivo para un fic de humor de la vida de Hiro, así que los acompaña en este viaje. :D
> 
> Esta ship me atrapó hace poco gracias a sus fics aquí y en fanfiction, y gracias a su arte en Tumblr :DDD me internaron hace poco en el hospital y estaba algo triste, está ship me subió mucho el ánimo. Estaba retirada de escribir fanfics por vieja (?) pero me arrastraron al lado oscuro y no me arrepiento de nada.
> 
> El resto de los capítulos van a ser mucho más largos, solo que me pareció que un pequeño prólogo no estaría mal para establecer el mood y empezar a escribir esto de manera oficial.
> 
> Cambio y fuera.


	2. Serenata a lo desconocido

Hiro no recordaba la última vez que había trabajado tan rápido en algo. Mucho menos en compañía de Tadashi. _Mucho menos que menos_ con tía Cass de fondo, y es que no es como que muchas ideas te llegaran a la cabeza en medio de una reunión familiar, pero en este caso... no había duda que había una primera vez para todo.

Y es que la familia de al lado hablaba español y aunque Tadashi y él no tenían muchos problemas hablando el idioma a nivel intermedio (gracias Honey Lemon, te vas a ir al cielo con todo y tacones plataformeros) tía Cass sí que no lo entendía del todo.

—¡No es ninguna molestia, tía Cass! Sólo nos llevará un segundo. —Había dicho Tadashi mientras colocaba una goma hidrofóbica al traductor portátil del radioshack más cercano que entre él y su hermano estaban "tuneando" para ella. Hiro lo miró con una ceja levantada, cuestionando la generosidad de su hermano.

Llevaban una hora en esto, _que hable por él, "un segundo" mis calzones_.

—Sigo pensando que es muy amable de su parte, chicos. ¡Muchas gracias!

—¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en hablar con la familia Rivera, tía Cass? --Preguntó Hiro, ajustando con ayuda de google las últimas traducciones erróneas del dispositivo.

—¡Necesito esto! —Tadashi le quitó el destornillador de las manos, el muy hijo de electrón.

—Es decir, suponiendo que Tadashi te deje interactuar con ellos si deja de quitarme las cosas, claro.

—¡Epa, que yo también estoy ayudando!  
  
Ella se rió.

—Bueno, estamos en un país nuevo y desconocido, ¡Yo nunca había venido a México! Cualquier ayuda que podamos obtener no nos estorba, ¿no es así? —Y de paso también le gustaría que su sobrino interactuara con chicos de su edad.

Las cosas habían sido algo duras tanto para ella como para Tadashi luego de la muerte de sus padres, si Hiro pudiera entretenerse en algo para que Tadashi pudiese relajarse y dejar de asumir responsabilidades que...

—¡Tía Caaaaaass, Tadashi me está molestando! —Hiro intentaba inútilmente quitarle a Tadashi un destornillador que sostenía sobre su cabeza, efectivamente toreando a su hermano menor entre risas.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Estoy ayudando!

—¡TIENES EL DESTORNILLADOR Y NO LO ESTÁS USANDO!  
  
—Pues tú tampoco lo estás usando, ¿verdad?

—¡Lo estaba usando hasta que me lo quitaste!

—¿Y por qué no lo agarraste?

—¡PORQUE LO TIENES TÚ, CARA DE PAPA!

—Tía Cass, Hiro me está diciendo cara de papa para justificar su flojera.

—¡PERO SI ESTOY TRABAJANDO! —De un movimiento rápido, Hiro le quitó la goma hidrofóbica. —¡Ajá! ¡Dame el destornillador y tu goma no saldrá herida!

—¿Qué es esto, la ley y el orden para pedir rescate por un rehén? ¡Rencoroso! —Se rió Tadashi, secándose una lágrima al ver a Hiro tan sinceramente enojado.

—¡Yo qué! ¡EMPEZASTE TÚ! ¡Dame mi destornillador!

—Tiene mi nombre.

—¡Entonces no te doy tu goma! ¡Usa eso para lo que estabas haciendo, a ver qué tal te va!

—¡Hiro, los destornilladores no se usan para proteger sistemas contra el agua! ¿Te dormiste en las clases de Universidad otra vez?

—¡NO ME DUERMO! ¡A ti te gusta ver las cosas desde un nuevo punto de vista y eso, a ver, úsalo!

...Ajá. Estaba menos preocupada ahora.

—... —Se rió y sus sobrinos voltearon a verla. Intercambió los objetos entre los dos hermanos para que Hiro dejara de hacer berrinches y Tadashi dejara de reírse y picarlo aún más. —¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Calmados, los dos! Recuerden que la familia Rivera nos espera a comer...

Tadashi no necesitó más para volver a enfocarse en su trabajo. Hiro volvió a apretar tornillos, no muy convencido aún de querer ir con todos a comer. Se oía divertido, y de ningún modo pensaba arruinar el día con algún comentario antisocial como "no quiero ir", pero... ¿Por qué tenían que ir con desconocidos?

Bueno, si pasaba lo peor siempre podía quedarse pegado a Tadashi.

* * *

—Hay un restaurante aquí _cercas_ muy bueno, que creemos les va a gustar mucho. ¿No comen cosas que piquen mucho, verdad? ¡Miguel, ¡apúrate con la bolsita de Coco!

—¡Ya voy, mamá!

—¿Entonces ese _chunche_ al cuello le traduce todo, todo lo que decimos señorita? Ah, mire, qué padre...

—¡Sí! Lo hicieron mis sobrinos para mí, este es Tadashi y él es Hiro...

—¡Ay qué lindo! ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Siguen en la escuela?

—Hay que estudiar, ¡eh! Luego habrá tiempo para la novia.

—¡Mucho gusto, señora Rivera! Bueno, Hiro ya va a la universidad, pero yo estoy ya trabajando, señor Rivera. Por cierto ¿Sabe de una compañía que se llama...?

Hiro sonrió con todo el estoicismo que pudo invocar para soportar el dolor de su mejilla abusada por la señora Rivera mientras los cuatro mayores alegremente tomaban las riendas de la conversación. La niña de cuatro años se distraía con el mar que refulgía al sol, fuera de los balcones de la terraza. Distraído, dirigió su mirada al mismo punto en el horizonte. Y entonces la misma chaqueta roja que había visto aquella mañana bloqueó su vista al salir repentinamente de la puerta, obligándole a abrir los ojos en sorpresa y retroceder un poco.

—¡Aquí está lo de Coquito!

—¡AY JESÚS! ¡Gracias Miguel, pero a la próxima fíjate mejor, que casi atropellas a Hiro! -Lo regañó la señora Rivera, a pesar de todo tomando la bolsa de Coco.

—¿A quién?

Dos pares de ojos castaños se encontraron.

Los de Hiro se fijaron en la persona a la cual (por fin) podía ver a la cara. Así que se llamaba Miguel. Olía un poco como a flores, su cuerpo tenía las marcas inequívocas de la adolescencia a flor de piel (la energía desbordada, los movimientos torpes), y contaba con labios finos, piel morena, cara redonda, poca estatura y... ¿en serio iba a salir usando una sudadera roja _con este clima_? Vale que traía shorts y deportivas, y vale que tenga más melanina en el cuerpo que él y esté mejor preparado para el clima, _pero le van a dar cuatro tipos diferentes de insolación_.

Miguel tuvo que mirar para arriba para poder verlo a los ojos. Malditos gringos altos y sus pollos hormonados que les hacían crecer como dinosaurios. Hiro tenía cabello desordenado, pestañas largas y cejas gruesas, y los dientes del centro ligeramente separados entre sí. Tenía apenas unos shorts y una camiseta y ya estaban los dos empapados en sudor. Los rasgos de su cara empezaban a asentarse apenas en los de "todo un joven" (como decía mamá Elena) si le ponías la bastante atención. Quizá era mayor que él. Y también olía mucho a protector solar.

Miguel miró en dirección a sus familiares para pedir ayuda con identificar a Hiro, pero ellos ya habían regresado a su conversación con la señorita Cass (a la que vio en la tarde) y con el otro muchacho que suponía debía de ser el hermano de este, pues era más alto y sus rasgos ya eran más maduros. Volteó a ver a Hiro, Hiro le miró a él. Miguel se quitó la sudadera y le dedicó su sonrisa más brillante, extendiendo una mano hacia él. Pues na', que si no los presentaban, ya lo hacía él.

—¡Hola Hiro, un gusto! Me llamo Miguel Rivera. ¿Hablas español?

Miguel tenía el sol y el mar a sus espaldas, rodeándose así de un aura dorada casi sobrenatural, y Hiro sintió clarísimo cómo se le movió algo en el estómago.

Más le valía comer algo pronto o el fulgor del sol y la sonris- que diga, el acento latino de Miguel lo iban a terminar mareando. Le tomó la mano, y nunca antes en su vida se sintió tan consciente del hecho de estar sudando como un puerco. Sus manos eran una catarata. ¿O eran las de Miguel? Ya no sabía, ¡Maldito calor infernal!

—Me llamo Hiro Hamada. Sólo un poco, ¿Lo básico? Mucho gusto, Miguel.

Hiro regresó la sonrisa de Miguel.

Él por su parte no podía dejar de mirarlo, pensando que era el tipo de sonrisa que a su prima le gustaba que tuvieran los actores de películas. Hasta daba el porte, parado en el sol con la mitad de su piel que resplandecía de blanca bajo su luz, y la otra mitad escondida bajo las sombras, ligeramente rosa al no estar acostumbrado al calor, y la brisa marina moviéndole el cabello levemente. Sí, era como para una portada de película.

Ambos ignoraron el escalofrío mutuo que les recorrió la espalda al tomarse de la mano. Fue un contacto muy breve, sin embargo, quizá debido a la humedad del sudor, se había sentido muchísimo más intenso.

—¡Pues tu acento es muy bonito!

—Muchas gracias. Aunque no sé realmente mucho.

—Y yo soy Tadashi, mucho gusto —Miguel sonrió y extendió la mano hacia él también, ambos dándole suficiente espacio a Hiro para que la cabeza dejara de darle vueltas en torno a lo que el moreno le acababa de decir sobre su acento.

Lástima que inmediatamente después iniciaron los problemas.

—Bueno, yo voy en la prepa. ¿Y tú?

—Eh... bueno, en realidad yo ya estoy atendiendo la Universidad, es un poco un caso especial...

—¡A-ah! ¿E-eres una especie de súper genio o algo así? —Miguel se tensó, súbitamente consciente de todas y cada una de las clases de ciencia en las cuales su promedio era menor a 9.

—Algo así, pero en realidad no es tan, tan importante... ¿Y a tí que te gusta hacer?

—¡Oh! La música. ¡La música me gusta mucho! Cuando era niño me iba mucho por los grandes clásicos, pero con el tiempo empecé a expandir mis gustos a otros lados, ¿a ti qué tipo de música te gusta, ahora que lo pienso?

—Bueno... supongo que el _dubstep_ no está tan mal...

_Dubstep, dijo._

Miguel omitió sus ganas de irse del lugar, darle con la chancla de su madre, o cortar la conversación ahí mismo. Escondió su cara de horror tras una sonrisa hipócritamente comprensiva. Esto no estaba funcionando.

Y así, se pusieron en marcha, detrás de tres adultos y una niña pequeña que no parecían hacerles mucho caso por ir conversando entre ellos.

* * *

Llevaban una hora (con postre y sobremesa incluidos) en el restaurante de mariscos y pescado y para entonces, Tadashi Hamada ya sabía que aquí había algo raro.

Que sí, que pasó la mayor parte de la conversación escuchando lo que los Rivera le decían sobre México y las costumbres locales (además de preguntar por algo de su sistema de salud, muy útil si pensaba introducir a Baymax en el país al menos como prototipo en su próxima conferencia), pero en los periodos en silencio en que que esperaba por su comida, veía el menú, le hablaba a la niña (que era adorable), asistía a tía Cass con el traductor, se comía su comida, o se quedaba platicando, se pudo dar cuenta de que Hiro _no se separaba de Miguel_ , y la cosa parecía ser mutua. Llevaban ahí hablando casi _una hora_. Sin hacer caso a nadie más.

Esto tenía una explicación racional. Confía en su hermano, pero sabe que a veces se le salen un poco las cosas de las manos, y se moriría si algo llegase a pasarle solo porque no le prestó la atención suficiente.

Hora de sacar el método científico.

Hipótesis posibles:

  1. Hiro está planeando hacer alguna especie de cosa con su proyecto que pueda afectarle en algo a Miguel, en cuyo caso necesitará tener una larga charla con él para asegurarse de que no sea nada que dañe su integridad.
  2. Hiro está simplemente interactuando con un mexicano en México y haciendo preguntas sobre México por curiosidad o propósitos personales (por determinarse) y definitiva y absolutamente nadie está en riesgo.



El método científico exige la observación de un fenómeno para ver qué sucede, pero Hiro actúa como una cuerda cuántica: cuando se les intenta mirar alteran su forma de actuar. Dado que si se les queda mirando es posible que el resultado salga comprometido, decide optar por la vieja confiable de escuchar conversaciones ajenas donde nadie le pidió su opinión.

A veces le gusta pensar que en el fondo es un buen hermano.

_A veces._

Ésta no es una de esas veces.

Arrimó su silla discretamente y paró la oreja, fingiendo estar interesado en su flan.

—Wow, en serio no bromeabas cuando dijiste que te gustaba la robótica, viendo los grupos que te gustan hasta algunos sonidos que tienen ellos llevan un estilo similar a lo eléctrico.

—¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No te gustan? Tú te lo pierdes...

—Eh, tengo otro estilo, ¡Pero lo tuyo está bastante bien, también! Aunque apuesto a que puedo hacer que te guste una canción de las mías sin esfuerzo.

—¡Ja! ¿Sin saber lo que dice? Eso me gustaría verlo, ¿apuestas algo? —Su hermano le soltó al mexicano con una sonrisa creída.

_Hiro, no._

—Vale, si yo gano me explicarás tooodo sobre tu proyecto, y si tú ganas...

—Si yo gano entonces tú te pones a gritar en medio de la playa tus secretos más bochornosos.

—¡Acepto!

_Hiro, gracias._

—Pero también... para ello tengo una condición...

_Hiro, por amor a Tesla y la universidad que te aceptó._

Estaban hablando en voz demasiado baja, Tadashi intentó acercarse un poco más, pero nada. Ya no hubo suerte.

Con algo de culpa, pensó si acaso tendría que tenerle más confianza a su hermano y si no estaría siendo demasiado metiche en su vida privada. Después de todo, acababan de llegar de vacaciones a un país nuevo. Y ya había hecho un amigo. ¿No podía tenerle un poco de fe? Pero... si llegase a pasar algo, algo que pudo haber sido completamente prevenible..

No. Hiro ya tiene 17. Él sabe lo que hace.

Tadashi se despegó y les dejó tener su privacidad.

* * *

Lugar: la playa que estaba frente a sus departamentos.

Hora: seis y media de la tarde, el sol se iba a comenzar a poner en cualquier momento.

Mamá Cass y Tadashi se habían ido a comprar cosas para la cena (o eso le digo su nuevo amigo), y su familia se había llevado a Socorro al chapoteadero. Le hubiera gustado acompañarlos, pero tenía una apuesta pendiente con Hiro, quien por el momento le esperaba sentado en la arena, sobre una toalla. Una sombrilla le protegía del sol, alargándole la sombra que serpenteaba sobre la arena.

Miguel se acercó a él por la espalda, tras haber recuperado su guitarra de los departamentos.

 _Tenía_ que ser la playa. Tenía que ser aquí, ahora, _Hiro no iba a poder resistir la atmósfera_.

—Y bien, ¿listo para encontrar tu nueva canción favorita? —Le preguntó Miguel, sentándose a su lado y acomodándose la guitarra.

El otro le miró con escepticismo.

—... ¿Es esto una especie de arma secreta tuya? —Se rió suavemente y el moreno le empujó con el hombro. —Bien, inténtalo. No creo que tengo efecto.

Miguel afinó los acordes de su guitarra uno a uno, tocando algunas notas que se escapan con el viento resbalando por los oídos de ambos.

Hiro Hamada. Se había enterado mucho de él apenas hoy que le había conocido.

—Sigo sin creerme que ya vayas a la Universidad en San Fransokyo. ¿De verdad estudias robótica, ingeniería y todas esas cosas? ¿Y Tadashi?

—Ah, no, él no. Bueno sí, pero no... por el momento sólo soy yo viviendo con la tía Cass, porque Tadashi ya se ha mudado. Pero fue él quien me animó a meterme a la universidad. Y... yo no sabía que tocabas la guitarra... adivino, ¿estudias música?

 **—** Nnnno, en realidad, eh, no creo ser muy bueno. Aunque voy a algunos talleres de guitarra y canto y así. En realidad aprendí a tocar de chico con una guitarra que... que... bueno, me la hice yo. —Miguel se rió nerviosamente.

Saberse en presencia de alguien a quien consideraban un genio en su campo, cuando él no era más que una persona normal... asustaba un poco. Claramente no sabía que Hiro estaba ligeramente admirado e intrigado sobre las razones por las cuáles él se haría su propia guitarra.

—Yo sigo en la preparatoria aún. —Continuó el moreno. —Y cuando acaben las vacaciones nos regresaremos a Santa Cecilia. ¿De verdad no te gustaría ir allá? Es muy bonito.

—Es sólo que ya estoy muy acostumbrado a la ciudad. Pero cuando te gradúes, podrías venir a estudiar en San Fransokyo a estudiar música... o a estudiar robótica como yo y entonces ya no tendré que preocuparme de que tomen mis cosas en el laboratorio porque tú me las vas a cuidar.

Otra risilla clara como el cristal salió de los labios de Miguel, mas sin contestarle nada a Hiro.

Quizá sus mundos fueran muy diferentes entre sí, y quizá no siempre pudiera contestarle a todo. A veces no le entendía a su inglés, a veces ambos corrían a google translate. No tenían los mismos valores familiares y en ocasiones, si estaban demasiado cerca, empezaba a sentir una extraña sensación como de estar flotando que no ayudaba en nada a pensar coherentemente.

Pero, si de algo estaba seguro de poder hacer, era de comunicarse a través de la música.

 _¿Dubstep?_ Pfff, por favor, cuando acabara con Hiro no volvería ni a sintonizar las estaciones sin alma que solía sintonizar antes. La música no es sólo un lenguaje... es un lenguaje que viene del corazón.

No se llamaba Miguel Rivera si no tumbaba a puros acordes las barreras de ciencia que Hamada le estaba poniendo.

—Si yo gano, me explicarás cómo va tu experimento y para qué lo tenías en tanto secreto. Pero si tú ganas...

—Si yo gano... —Continuó Hiro. —...Tú vas a contar tus secretos más vergonzosos a medio mundo, pero también _tendrás que ayudarme en mi proyecto_.

Miguel era, después de todo, _perfecto_ para lo que tenía en mente: un programa de empatía.

Un programa que permitiese que dos personas, sin importar qué tan diametralmente opuestas fueran, se entendieran entre sí. Para solucionar algunos conflictos en el mundo, para facilitar los diagnósticos psicológicos y traer un poco de paz mental a aquellos que más la necesitaban. Incluso, si se integraba a Baymax, Tadashi se lo iba a agradecer. Y sin integrar, aún funcionaba perfecto para una tesis que le dejara graduarse antes de tiempo.

Y Miguel era lo bastante opuesto a él (en valores, en personalidad, en todo, por Dios, que era PERFECTO) como para saber con claridad si la cosa había funcionado o no.

Después de todo, ya tenía un prototipo sobre el cual experimentar.

Si tenía que aguantar un poco de guitarra acústica para tenerlo completamente integrado y compilado antes de regresar a San Fransokyo, entonces lo haría. Por Dios que lo haría. Tadashi iba a estar _contentísimo_. Iban a contratarlo donde a él le diera la gana.

Y, bueno, suponía que si funcionaba la cosa entonces también se haría amigo de Miguel, pero eh, no era algo que le quitara el sueño, a pesar de los niveles altos de adrenalina que empezaban a exigirle estar cerca de él y que todo el día no habían hecho más que subir. Supuso que sería ya la emoción de poner en marcha su plan.

Miguel dió un acorde. Se escuchó perfecto, estaba afinada.

—Hecho. Ahora, Hiro, te voy a pedir de favor que cierres los ojos...

—¿Qué?

—¡Tú hazlo! Es para que escuches mejor.

—... Miguel, yo escucho con las orejas, no con los ojos.

—¡Hiro! —Miguel se rió. —¡Es música! ¡Si te distraes es trampa!

—Pero es que-...

—Sssshhhh, a ver, lo hago yo. —Susurró el moreno entre risitas, y levantó sus manos en dirección a los ojos de Hamada, cubriéndolos con ambas manos.

El corazón de ambos subió hasta la garganta.

 _Era la emoción_ , suponían. Malditas apuestas y las tensiones que creaban. Es que ambos querían ganar. Sí. Era eso.

—...Está bien, ya los he cerrado.

—Gracias. —Susurró Miguel, y los vellos de la nuca de Hiro se erizaron a la par que la carne se le ponía de gallina. Miguel retiró sus manos, pero sus ojos ya estaban cerrados, sólo recibiendo a través de los párpados el fulgor del sol.

Y escuchó.

Escuchó la brisa del mar colándose entre su cabello y la orilla del mar acariciando la arena mojada. Las aves cantando al atardecer, buscando un sitio donde anidar. Las gaviotas graznando para comunicarse entre ellas. La playa solitaria, pues el sitio donde ellos estaban rentando era propiedad exclusiva y privada de los departamentos. A lo lejos sí se podía escuchar algunos turistas, ahogados entre el sonido de las olas que chocaban con todo lo que les dejara chocar. El agua, subiendo y bajando. El aire húmedo, cálido, pegajoso que le dejaba la piel glaseada de sudor. El olor a mar, a sal, a Miguel.

Una guitarra rasgándose entre cálidos dedos morenos.

Y un tempo modificado para ser ligeramente más lento de lo que normalmente sería.

— ** _Pasaste a mi lado...con gran indiferencia..._**

No esperaba tener la voz de Miguel susurrándole al oído. Tampoco esperaba que tuviera una voz tan aterciopelada. Ni que el resto del mar le fuera a hacer compás. Ni que su cuerpo entero se fuera a congelar y quedarse ahí sentado, aplatanado en la playa, mientras Miguel le cantaba al oído con guitarra acústica.

**_—Tus ojos ni siquiera... voltearon hacia mí._ **

Un escalofrío entero recorrió el cuerpo de Hiro. No estaba preparado para esto. La voz de Miguel se escuchaba lastimera, casi como si de verdad lo sintiera, y le estaba... en serio... le estaba haciendo sonrojarse.

_Sentía sus mejillas hirviendo._

**_—Te vi sin que me vieras, te hablé sin que me oyeras... Y toda mi amargura se ahogó dentro de mí._ **

Miguel casi se escuchaba tan lastimado que contuvo las ganas de pedirle perdón por nada apenas. También contuvo las ganas de gritar y lanzarse de cabeza al mar para no salir hasta el próximo año que sus mejillas estuvieran menos rojas, optando por apretar los ojos y quedarse temblando como un cachorro en su lugar.

Le temblaban las rodillas. Le temblaban las manos.

Intentó recitar los dígitos de Pi en su memoria.

**_—Me duele hasta la vida, saber que me olvidaste, pensar que mil desprecios merezca yo de ti._ **

Miguel se arrimó un poco más a Hiro. La canción estaba despertando sentimientos muy extraños en él pero, al contrario que su amigo que parecía listo para _explotar_ y salir corriendo a enterrar la cabeza en la arena como un avestruz de puro _terror absoluto_ , él optó por recibirlos y usarlos a su favor.

_Le iba a dedicar esta canción con sentimiento._

**_—_ _Y sin embargo sigues unida mi existencia, y si vivo cien años... cien años pienso en ti._ **

Hiro no se acuerda de qué puto número seguía. Ni de cómo se llama. Ni de quién es. Está demasiado enfocado en su taquicardia y en el calor que irradia la cara de Miguel contra su hombro y en lo cerca que debe de tenerlo.

 _Se está emocionando, maldita sea._ Casi puede sentir como si empezara a _**enamorarse**_ de Rivera, _maldición._

— ** _Pasaste a mi lado...con gran indiferencia..._**

No lo sueltes, no lo sueltes...

— ** _Tus ojos ni siquiera... voltearon hacia mí._**

Lo soltó.

Hiro tiró todas sus defensas al suelo, efectivamente dejándose llevar por la canción. Ya no sabía nada ni de sí mismo. Sólo sabía que quería escuchar esa canción. Una balada al oído, en la playa, con las mejillas sonrojadas, con los ojos cerrados, con el contacto físico a milímetros de donde él se encontraba, tan cerca y tan lejos...

— ** _Te vi sin que me vieras, te hablé sin que me oyeras... Y toda mi amargura se ahogó dentro de mí. Me duele hasta la vida, saber que me olvidaste, pensar que mil desprecios merezca yo de ti._**

Aunque no era como que ahora le estuvieran despreciando en absoluto.

— ** _Y si embargo sigue unida mi existencia, y si vivo cien años..._**

El último rasgueo de la guitarra les sacó escalofríos.

— ** _...Cien años pienso en ti._**

Las últimas notas rompieron el hechizo. A medias. Hiro abrió los ojos, sintiéndose atontado. Miguel se apartó de su lado, tocando acordes aleatorios al sol y dejando que su nuevo amigo se recuperase del shock.

Él sabía, sabía que la música tenía una explicación científica, sabía que todo en esta vida tenía un por qué, pero le costaba ahora mismo explicarse lo que acababa de pasar.

¿Qué le había hecho Miguel? Maldita sea.

—¿Y vas a querer la canción en spotify o en tu celular? —Sonrió burlonamente.

Hiro seguía tratando de recuperarse.

—Dame un respiro, eso ha sido trampa. —Murmuró Hiro.

—¿Quieres que te eche aire? Estás rojo. —El moreno siguió con su cara de burla.

Miguel había ganado limpiamente.

* * *

—... Es una máquina de empatía. —Soltó mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto e invitando a pasar a Rivera al interior, frotando sus brazos para que se le fuera la carne de gallina y haciendo todo lo posible por olvidar el evento. Porque si no lo olvidaba, iba a tener que pensar sobre él, y por un momento no quería hacerlo. —La idea es que ayude a dos personas a entenderse entre sí...

—Hiro.

—...Sin importar qué tantas sean sus diferencias, o la distancia que haya entre ellas...

—Hiro.

—...Al crear un puente emocional entre ambas, creo que podemos lograr que alcancen un campo en común donde puedan entenderse la una a la otra...

—¡Hiro!

—¿Qué? Aún no he terminado.

_ —Sigues rojo. _

Hiro enrojeció el doble.

**—¡MIGUEL RIVERA CÁLLATE POR LA KJDSKFJASD!**

Miguel se quedó mirando con una sonrisa mientras Hiro chillaba como un ratón desesperado, dando pisotones al suelo para dejar salir su disgustos. No era que el proyecto del nipón no fuera interesante, es que Miguel empezaba a encontrarle el gusto a ver su cara sonrojada y completamente abochornada gritando de improperios. Definitivamente iba a agarrarlo de bajada y ponerle "cien años" como tono a su celular porque es que _esto era buenísim_ -...

—Bu-bueno, ¡como decía! Este es el prototipo que tengo, mi idea era tenerlo listo antes de ir a San Fransokyo, pero supongo que ahora deberá esperar un poco más-

Esperate, ¿qué dijo? Miguel metió reversa.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, iba a pedirte si me ayudabas a probarlo en caso de que perdieras... Pensaba que como somos tan opuestos, no habría nada mejor en quién probarlo que en alguien con quien no tienes casi nada en común. ¡De inmediato se notaría si existe o no una conexión de empatía! —Miguel lo miró intensamente. Hiro miró intensamente la máquina, luego sus notas, luego la máquina.

—Pero uh, bueno. Ganaste limpiamente (si dices algo de mis mejillas te ahorco con el cable de la máquina, Miguel) así que supongo que tendré que hacer un plan B. En realidad, no es taaaanto problema, sólo que me daba algo de paja hacer una búsqueda...

Miguel paseó su mirada por la habitación rentada. Y por el dispositivo. ¿En realidad Hiro había hecho esto él solo? Sí que era un genio. Un genio que se hacía bolita si se le cantaba al oído, sí, pero un genio al fin. Y eso de hacer un dispositivo para ayudar a la gente a entender a otros... A entender emociones y situaciones que de otro modo quedaban fuera del alcance de lo conocido...

...Héctor. Mamá Coco. Mamá Imelda... Chicharrón. ¿Algo como esto les habría ayudado a tiempo a aclarar el malentendido...?

—...Hiro.

**—¡SI VUELVES A DECIR ALGO DE MIS MEJILLAS, RIVERA...!**

—Te ayudo.

 **—¡...QUE SEPAS QUE ESTOY MUY BIEN CON EL AIRE ACONDICION-...!** ¿...Eh?

Miguel lo miró con decisión. Hiro, con confusión.

—¡Yo te ayudo a terminar la máquina de empatía!

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaa! Ya traigo ahora sí el capítulo uno como tal! Les dije que iba a estar más largo :DDDD EN FIN.
> 
> Me gustaría actualizar al menos una vez por semana, a menos que se me cruce algo en medio, para poder traerles capítulos así de largos. Hoy actualicé en Martes por circunstancias extraordinarias fuera de mi alcance, peeeero me encantaría poder actualizar durante fines de semana, que es cuando puedo escribir y dibujar a gusto. Soy toda una Tadashi y ya trabajo así que la semana la uso para pagarme mis cuentas porquenotengopatreonninadaasiquemepermitadedicarmeaesto100%deltiempo, cries in spanish.
> 
> Les dejo una imagen de más o menos cómo se ven las cosas desde el balcón que comparten estos dos aquí abajo:
> 
> Les dejo una imagen de más o menos cómo se ven las cosas desde el balcón que comparten estos dos aquí abajo:  
> La idea es que las puertas de la entrada de sus departamentos den al mismo pasillo. Dicho pasillo cuenta con acceso a una vista de la playa y a unas escaleras que te permiten salir del edificio. De modo que sí, aquí es donde se van a ver un montón. :DDD
> 
> La canción se llama "Cien años" y la canta Pedro Infante. Es una de las baladas más clásicas del cine de oro mexicano y más de una serenata debió de verla en su repertorio.
> 
> Supongo que al final del fanfic haré un compilado de todas las que va a haber, por si quieren armarse su propia playlist.
> 
> ¡Cambio y fuera! *Se va alv*


	3. Intercambio cultural

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando veas un asterisco * al lado de una canción, te recomiendo reproducirla en ese momento. La experiencia será más inmersiva para ti. Espero que te guste mi idea. ¡Disfruta el fanfic!

... Miguel lo iba a ayudar con la máquina de empatía. Khá.

Un estupefacto Hiro se quedó en su lugar con las manos a sus costados y la máquina frente a él (que tenía realmente la apariencia de una inocente globo de nieve, excepto que relleno de cables y circuitos en lugar de un Santa Claus con nieve flotando en agua), con sus neuronas marcando ocupado y aún procesando lo que le acababan de decir.

Miguel se estaba ofreciendo por su propio pie a seguir adelante con un proyecto el cual _estaba en su completo derecho de declinar_.

Acostumbrado como estaba a las peleas de robots y a los cierres de entrega de proyectos de la universidad (así como tras haber participado en la muy reñida competencia para ganarse su lugar en primer lugar) en una ciudad muy grande donde aplicaba la ley de la jungla de acero, estaba un poco estupefacto de que Miguel se estuviera ofreciendo a ser un conejillo de Indias de la ciencia a pesar de no tener que hacerlo por haber ganado su pequeña apuesta. ¿...Cómo.... por qué...? ¿Cómo es que...? ¿Para q-... siquiera...?

El celular de Miguel empezó a sonar, ya que aunque su cerebro se atorara la bendita tecnología seguía funcionando sin problemas. Haciéndole una seña con los dedos de "aguántame tantito" el moreno se fue a contestar, mientras Hiro se quedó aún ahí parado con cara de wombat desconcertado.

No computaba.

¿Acaso Miguel era idiota? ¿No sabía cómo funcionaban las versiones beta del dispositivo que fuera? Un minuto de silencio en honor al sentido común de Rivera, por favor.

Súbitamente entendió por qué Tadashi parecía siempre preocupado por el bienestar de otros, quizás es que fuera que no entendía las consecuencias del todo...

Tendría que explicarle el experimento un poco más a fondo para sentir menos culpa.

Y bueno, quizás se podrían tomar algunas medidas de seguridad... La máquina no exigía que hicieran nada drástico, más su uso implicaba una escena digna de Stranger Things, y no le gustaría que por un error su amigo sufriese una descarga eléctrica o algo.

Se agachó y empezó a revisar los cables, revisando que todo estuviera bien acomodado. Quizá hasta pudiera pedirle ayuda a Miguel para asesorarse en riesgos.

...Excepto que no ahora, porque su amigo estaba ocupado al teléfono. Sí, aún. Le dio suficiente tiempo en la llamada como para que Hiro saliera de su crisis existencial y todo..

—¿...Oye Miguel...?

—Aguántame un ratito, Hiro, en seguida estoy contigo.

—...Eh, sí, vale.

Ocupó los segundos de la llamada de Rivera para mirar la máquina, luego a su nuevo amigo, luego a la máquina de nuevo. Luego a su nuevo amigo. Y como su "ratito" aún no terminaba, optó por sacar su celular y empezó a escribir en google:

_"¿Los mexicanos tienen seguro médico gratuito?"_

...Y también, de paso buscaba...

_"Cuánto dura un ratito"._

Porque llevaba ya casi cinco minutos al teléfono y, considerando que era una llamada de celular, eso ya empezaba a ser bastante. Ni siquiera él se tardaba tanto tiempo con tía Cass. Y no tenía modo de cuantificar cuánto duraba un ratito, ¿Se valía decir "dos ratitos"?

—Pero es que, eh, mamá Cass no está aca ahorita, mamá...

El japonés alzó la vista al escuchar el nombre de su tía. Su tía a la cual llamaba "mamá" por alguna razón. Miró a Miguel, quien a pesar de tener pestañas y cejas menos expresivas que las suyas, fue perfectamente capaz de devolverle una muy marcada mirada con terror y un "auxilio" marcado en las pupilas.

—Este... s-sí, yo le pregunto... —El mexicano bajó el auricular. —Hiro... D-dice mi mamá que si quieren ir el jueves con nosotros a un cenote sagrado... —Y apuntó el teléfono en su dirección, con los labios apretados rogando porque dijera que no.

—Uh... ¿Clar-...?

Miguel empezó a negar con la cabeza, formando con sus labios un muy claro y silencioso "Nooooo".

—¿...N..... nnnnno, supongo? **—** Miguel cambió su mirada a una de entusiasmo, y Hiro se confundió. ¿Entonces eso era un sí? ¿Qué quería que dijera, que sí o que no? —¿...O sí? ¡No! Sí, sí quería decir que no-.... ¿Es eso lo que...?

Las caras de Miguel empezaron a cambiar y a mirarlo con una mezcla de pánico e impaciencia.

—E-eh... ¡Le tengo que preguntar a mi tía! —Hiro salió por la lateral, mirando a su amigo con confusión y reclamo.

—Bueno, igual y sería bueno que lo discutieran en familia y luego nos confirman... ¡Oye Hiro, aprovechando que estás ahí! No tengo el número de tu tía ¿Me lo podrías pasar para preguntarle a ella igual? Ahí mándamelo con Miguel, ¿no? —Interrumpió la señora Rivera.

—Ah, claro señora, no hay problema. —Contestó él.

El mexicano lo miró con una cara que en toda su expresión dejaba leer un "chingadamadre" BIEN grandote y claro. Un poco harto, Hamada le apuntó con el dedo e inició una discusión a base de caras y gestos, ya que aún tenían el teléfono de por medio.

Miguel se señaló con incredulidad, luego arrojó las manos al cielo negando toda culpa. Apuntó a Hiro con el dedo en su lugar.

—¡Ah bueno! Es que Miguel no nos ha pasado tu número y no sabíamos si lo tenía, oye, m'ijo, dale tu teléfono a Jiro, así si pasa algo ya nos podemos comunicar más rápido.

Hiro apuntó al teléfono y luego a Miguel, haciendo ademanes de que se callara (aunque no había dicho ni una palabra). Había sido Miguel el que inició todo esto en primer lugar.

—Sí, mamá, yo se lo paso. —Contestó Miguel un poco forzado, ganándose un facepalm de parte de Hiro, a lo cual respondió con una mirada de hartazgo, dejando caer sus hombros. ¿Ya lo iba a criticar por no saber fingir bien? —¿Te podemos llamar después, que nos pongamos de acuerdo?

Cara de incredulidad por parte del güey chino japonés aquel. Miguel le sacó la lengua.

—Sale Miguel, regresamos al rato, pórtense bien y no hagan travesuras, ¿eh?

Hamada le dirigió una sonrisa burlona al escuchar que lo trataban como a un niño. Miguel se sonrojó de vergüenza y le arrojó una almohada con furia contenida y suficiente puntería como para tumbar a Hamada sobre su propia cama. ¡Ya tenía 15! ¡Ya no era un niño! ¡Y menos era para decirle esas cosas frente a su amigo burlón!

—No mamá, nos portamos bien, lo prometo. Estamos aquí nada más pasando el rato en la playa. ¡Te quiero mucho má, nos vemos al rato! —Hiro se revolvió y luchó como un gato boca arriba intentando incorporarse.

—Yo también te quiero, Miguel, nos vemos al rato. —Miguel colocó una mano sobre el pecho de Hiro para que no se levantara. La llamada se cortó.

—¡Suéltame o le digo a tu mamá que no te estás portando bien! —Gritó Hiro, intentando atrapar a Miguel con alguna llave de artes marciales para que le dejara incorporarse.

—¿Quién fue el que empezó a hacerme burla, Hiro? —Miguel le dejó incorporarse, optando por sentarse sobre la cama en lugar de Hiro y arrebatarle la almohada que le había aventado para que no cobrase venganza.

—Tú fuiste el que empezó con las órdenes confusas, yo estaba perfecto hasta que empezaste a jugar al mimo. —Hiro se incorporó y trató de arreglarse el cabello. Luego miró a Miguel con intriga. —Aunque, ¿por qué querías que dijera que no? No conozco ese lugar, ¿en serio es tan malo?

Pausa corta. Hiro alzó una ceja cuando Miguel se encogió de hombros.

—Essssss que... nnngh essss solo que no me gusta mucho... pero si ustedes van entonces yo también voy a tener que ir... ¿Pero si alguien no va? Entonces me puedo quedar sin mayor problema. ¡Y todos ganan!

—¿...Y... por qué no dices sólamente que no quieres ir?

—¡JA! ¡Jamás funcionaría!

—¿En serio vas a todos lugares con tu familia? Espera... ¿No tienes ya 15?

—Júzgame todo lo que quieras, en México las cosas suelen hacerse así... No sé como sea en donde tu vives, ¿No los corren de su casa o algo así, como si no los quisieran?

—Se supone que es para ganar independencia. ¡No es que nos corran! Es que es un poco vergonzoso que tus padres te den permiso para todo a los 18.

—¡No aquí! No puedo simplemente agarrar e irme a los 18, ¡Mi familia pensaría que los odio!

—... -Hiro se sentó en la cama, al lado de Miguel. Su mirada clavada en la máquina de empatía, como si esta tuviera la respuesta al shock cultural que ambos estaban teniendo. Hubo un breve silencio antes de que cualquiera de los dos hablara.

—...

—...Qué raro es México.

—...Yo también creo que San Fransokyo es raro.

—México es más raro..

—No vives aquí. ¿Es por eso que creaste la máquina de empatía?

—... Sí, bueno, al menos la hice pensando en este tipo de situaciones.

—.... Vamos a probarla de una vez, entonces.

—... —Hiro soltó un suspiro y se levantó. —Ok. Bien. Pero, primero que nada necesito que entiendas algunas cosas.

—¿Ajá?

—Primero. Esto sigue siendo un experimento, así que es probable que debamos hacer esto varias veces antes de que funcione al 100.

—Ok.

—Segundo. La máquina está en su etapa alfa, pero debería funcionar bien. En caso de que no lo haga no te asustes, no es nada que sea demasiado grave, pero si te llegas a sentir mal o algo me dices y lo arreglo, ¿está bien?

—...¿Va a doler?

—¡Qué va! Sólo se siente ligeramente cálido, como una lámpara de bronceado pero nada del otro mundo. Ahora, coloca tu mano aquí, por favor...

—¡Espera!

—¿Qué pasa?

Miguel sacó su celular, puso una canción y dejó el aparato sobre la cama para que se reprodujera de modo normal. Hiro lo miró extrañado y espió el nombre: ****

**Cima del mundo, de Rodrigo Dávila.***

—Dijiste que te gustaba el dubstep, y... bueeeno no tengo nada de eso, pero supongo que esto te funciona más que Pedro Infante, Cachetes Rojos.

—¡En la playa con guitarra es hacer trampa, insisto! ¡NO cuenta!

—Cachetes Rojooooos...

 **—RIVERA**.

Miguel soltó una risita, pero Hiro se calló un segundo, escuchando la melodía. Luego miró a Miguel, quien se llevó una mano a la nuca de nervios.

—Fuera de broma, supuse que algo más de tu estilo podríamos disfrutarlo los dos. —El mexicano le sonrió suavecito, y el japonés le regresó la sonrisa de manera muy breve.

—Gracias.

Miguel finalmente colocó su mano sobre la superficie esférica de cristal de la máquina de Hiro. La maquinaria en su interior prendió,luces de colores empezaron a encenderse, e hizo algo de ruido al moverse ligeramente en dirección a Miguel. Como diciéndole hola.

—¡Ah, hola a tí también... máquina... de empatía...! ¿Hiro, tiene nombre?

—No, ¿cómo va a tener nombre?

—Pensé que los científicos le ponían nombre a sus creaciones.

—... Quizás después le ponga uno. —Miguel le sonrió. Hiro desvió su mirada a otro lado. —¡Eeeeh, por cierto! ¿tu compositor? no está nada mal.

—¡Oh, qué bueno que te guste! Me gusta mucho su trabajo! Tiene piezas bastante buenas.

Silencio incómodo. Dios santo, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

—... ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora?

—...¡Sí! ¡Claro!

Hiro también colocó su mano sobre la máquina, en un lado que estaba libre y que Miguel no estuviera usando. Por un momento había olvidado a qué venían. Se sintió idiota. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—¡Bueno! La máquina. En cuanto la active, va a empezar a lanzar algunas luces y sonidos, y cuando todo termine yo debería de ser capaz de sentir por un breve momento... lo que sea que tú estés sintiendo en ese momento.

—¡Ah, ya! Como ponerte en tus zapatos por un momento, ¿verdad?

—Es la idea.

—Entonces... ¿Eso quiere decir que también voy a poder sentir las cosas que tú sientes?

—Bueno... sí.

La mano de Hiro empezó a sudar, súbitamente nervioso ante la idea de que Miguel pudiera echar un vistazo a sus emociones. Pero ya era muy tarde para quitar la mano.

—Oh, ja ja... ya veo. —Al parecer Miguel tenía la misma preocupación. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto.

Hubo un silencio breve.

—...¿Listo? —Porque él no lo estaba.

—...Listo.

Y luego Hiro activó la máquina antes de poder arrepentirse.

Porque _YOLO_.

El dispositivo de inmediato empezó a emitir luz. En su centro, se formó una especie de núcleo de luz, que empezó a lanzar algunos rayos gamma (completamente seguros contenidos dentro de la superficie de la bola) en dirección a sus manos.

A Miguel le recordó mucho a las bolas de plasma que solían estar disponibles en los museos para que los niños jugaran con ellas.

—... Wow. —Susurró Miguel.

—... ¿Qué pasa?

Miguel parpadeó y le sonrió. Un sentimiento parecido al de haberse saltado un escalón aterrizó en el estómago del asiático.

—... Qué _chido_ , Hiro.

...El orgullo le llenó el pecho.

No se había dado cuenta antes, pero en esta ocasión realmente se puso a ver a Miguel, quien miraba como embelesado los efectos de la ciencia en su mano. Su perfil se veía levemente iluminado por el resplandor de la máquina, y tenía una cara de asombro que le hizo sentir que todo el trabajo de semanas había valido la pena sólo por este momento.

¿Era esto lo que Tadashi sentía cuando ayudaba a otros? El mexicano tenía los labios ligeramente abiertos, y Hiro casi podía sentir cómo en ese momento estaba marcando la vida de otra persona para siempre.

La imagen le hizo sentir una sensación en el estómago como si se hubiera saltado un escalón. Se ruborizó con una mezcla de orgullo y vergüenza, y ya estaba pensando en cómo contestarle (porque incluso "gracias" se le hacía increíblemente difícil de decir ahora) cuando notó un ruido extraño que empezaba a hacer en la máquina.

Hiro no creía recordar ese sonido y no sabía de qué parte de la máquina venía. Definitivamente no lo hizo durante las pruebas en San Fransokyo. No era algo planeado.

Algo iba mal.

—¿E-eso es normal? —Miguel preguntó, los nervios creciendo conforme notaba que el interior de la bola parecía hacerse más inestable.

Con horror, Hiro se dio cuenta de algo: Primero, que las manos calientes, empapadas de sudor, electricidad estática y sal de ambos, estaban creando interferencia en el delicado cristal de la superficie, que no había sido probado hasta ahora con gente cuya bioquímica se saliera de unas condiciones promedio.

Segundo, que una cosa era la potencia de un laboratorio universitario de física e ingeniería en San Fransokyo con condiciones climáticas reguladas y controladas, y otra MUY diferente era la potencia de un departamento vacacional en renta, en México, a 30° con humedad alta y presión atmosférica de playa.

¡Se estaba sobrecalentando! ¡Era completamente inestable bajo condiciones químicas y meteorológicas no reguladas! ¡Y no lo había diseñado con eso en mente, porque no se le ocurrió pensar en ello antes!

**¡ERA UN IMBÉCIL!**

—¡QUI-...! —Gritó Hiro, pero en ese preciso instante hubo una descarga de electricidad que recorrió los cuerpos de ambos.

Sólo sintieron una especie de brevísimo shock que les llegó de modo mucho más doloroso en cada una de sus articulaciones, antes de aventarlos con un grito, dejándolos tirados en el suelo.

Acto seguido, la bola reventó, la luz se fue, y en medio de la oscuridad chispas, pedazos de cristal y maquinaria salieron despedidos en todas direcciones. El teléfono de Miguel siguió reproduciendo, si bien se ganó un arañazo en la pantalla.

Hiro se enroscó por instinto y cubrió su cabeza con sus manos para evitar que los fragmentos de cristal volando por el aire le hicieran daño, Miguel procedió a hacer lo mismo, excepto que él había añadido el padre nuestro de por medio.

La explosión y los circuitos se apagaron poco a poco, como una vela que se extingue, hasta quedar sumidos en un completo silencio en medio del humo, solamente roto por la melodía de fondo.

...

...

...

Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a moverse o hacer gran ruido, como si el hacerlo fuera a desencadenar otro accidente. Finalmente, la melodía que Miguel había colocado también se acabó, y una vez que eso hubo sucedido todo quedó en silencio. Ni siquiera Miguel se atrevió a continuar rezando.

El incidente entero había durado 3 minutos con 48 segundos.

—¿...Estás bien, Hiro?

Hiro se destapó la cabeza y encontró a Miguel a un costado suyo, aún hecho bolita como un armadillo y buscando con la mirada cualquier otra señal de peligro en los alrededores inmediatos, pero por otro lado bien y no parecía estar sangrando ni nada. Se arrepintió enormemente de no esperar a que Tadashi regresara antes de poner el experimento en marcha, la cosa pudo haber terminado muy mal.

Se desenroscó. Le dolían ligeramente las articulaciones.

—Ow.

El sonido de algo inflándose en el cuarto de Tadashi hizo que ambos se pusieran alerta, desenroscándose a velocidad luz de su pose defensiva. Segundos después, algo parecido a un malvavisco gigante entró en la habitación delicadamente abriéndose paso entre la escena del accidente, provocando que Miguel retrocediera con un grito cantado saliendo de él, pegándose a la pared.

\--AaaaaaaAAAAH! -Héctor hubiera estado orgulloso de ese grito de mariachi bajo diferentes circunstancias. -¿QUÉ ES ESO? -Chilló Miguel, mirando como en una película de horror al malvavisco. Ya está. Era un fantasma. Se había muerto, Héctor lo iba a matar por irse antes de tiempo, no sabía ni cómo iba a empezar a explicarle que tuvo un accidente en un laboratorio veraniego improvisado, con un chino que trabajaba en su proyecto escolar en plenas vacaciones. Coquito se iba a quedar sin hermano.

—¡BAYMAX! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte!

Pérate, que Hiro estaba sonriendo. ¿Qué pedo? El malvavisco abrió una ventana para dejar salir el humo, y acto seguido se les acercó.

NO. EL BOMBONSOTE ESE ESTABA FRENTE A ELLOS, HIRO, HAZ ALGO.

_DE PREFERENCIA ALGO QUE NO REVIENTE, ESTA VEZ._

—Hello, I'm Baymax, your personal health care companion.

—¡¿Q-qué?!

—...Hola, soy Baymax, tu compañero personal de asistencia médica.

—¡¿AH, BROMEAS?! ¡Tadashi se estaba riendo de que me trajera mi trabajo de vacaciones, pero a Baymax ya le integró el español! ¡¿Qué clase de traición es ésta?!

Miguel se quedó igual que si no le hubieran hablado en español. Miró a Hiro en busca de una explicación, quién parecía estar teniendo el día de su vida, el muy lunático, a pesar de todo el polvo que tenía en el cabello, de que le dolieran las articulaciones, y de estar parcialmente ofendido de que Tadashi se le adelantara. Se le veía una SONRISOTA en la cara y se notaba a leguas que se moría de ganas de ofrecerle una explicación, y Miguel estaba más que dispuesto a escucharla.

—Escuché un grito de dolor. ¿Qué es lo que te perturba?

—¡Primero que nada! Me llamo Miguel. ¡Segundo! Eh... yo diría que todo ahora mismo es perturbador.

—¡Miguel! —Hiro se apresuró a levantar a su amigo del suelo, para que dejase de acurrucarse lejos de Baymax. Se moría de ganas de presentarlos, aún si Miguel parecía estar tirando para atrás como un perro al que jalan con correa, él pareció no notarlo. —Este es Baymax, es un robot médico portable que mi hermano creó para llevar ayuda en situaciones extremas. La máquina que probamos, estaba intentando que fuera una especie de complemento más compacto que se pudiera integrar en su sistema para otorgar de asistencia psicológica-... ¡Pero qué digo! Eso después. ¡Ahora podemos aprovechar el accidente para que lo veas en acción!

Hiro lo puso frente al robot.

—De cer-...

—¡Ah, no, hermano! —Miguel ya no entendía nada, y se trató de escabullir.

Hiro de inmediato empezó a tratar de contenerlo.

—¡Miguel, no te va a hacer nada!

—De cero a die-...

—¡Eso dijiste antes de que tu cosa esa explotara!

—De ce-...

—Pero Baymax es enfermera... doctor...Eh... ¡Te va a ayudar!

—¡No, ni madres, NO!

—De cero a-...

Los dos adolescentes terminaron cayendo al suelo, uno sobre el otro. Un leve "ow" salió de ambos.

—...De cero a diez, ¿Cómo medirías tu dolor? —El malvavisco mostró una pantalla con caritas cuyo nivel de incomodidad crecía a lo largo de la misma.

—¿"Cansado" no es opción? ¿Qué le digo para que se apague?

—¡Sólo dale una oportunidad!

—...¿Uno? No, menos, como... ¿ciiiiiin...co...? —Contestó Miguel, rindiéndose y haciendo un esfuerzo por comparar el dolor que sentía con las caritas en pantalla.

Hiro sonrió ligeramente al ver que su amigo estaba dispuesto (a regañadientes) a darle una oportunidad a ciencia que no explotara. Se sentía un poco culpable de que su primer acercamiento no fuera tan bien.

—Escaneando posibles heridas en el cuerpo de ambos.

—Hiro, tu robot me barrió con la mirada.

—Pedro Infante lo hubiera soportado, Miguel. —Indicó con una risilla.

—Scan completo. Detecto una irritación leve de las coyunturas corporales provocadas por una corriente eléctrica de alto voltaje. Sugiero reposo y paracetamol para el dolor y la inflamación de las mismas. —Y Baymax le ofreció a Miguel una cajita con píldoras.

—Corriente eléctrica. ¡Corriente eléctrica! Hiro, la próxima vez avísame cuántos Amperes necesitas antes de conectar lo que sea a los departamentos, no deseo que tu robot me llene de paracetamol.

—Oh, vamos, pudo ser peor... espera, ¿qué dijiste? —No esperaba que Miguel supiera algo de Amperes. Debía ser lo más técnico que le había escuchado decir en lo que llevaban de tiempo en vacaciones.

—Que la próxima vez... me avises... de cuántos amperes necesitas... porque... por alguna razón... ¿Los... puedo calcular en mi cabeza desde hoy...?

—... Es... es que es gracioso porque... yo... yo no entiendo del todo lo que me intentaste decir hace unos momentos... y por gracioso quiero decir que...

—... Que es terrorífico. ¿Ibas a decir que es terrorífico?

—... Y preocupante.

—Sí.

—...

—...

Oh no.

—¡Baymax, scan neuronal, ahora!

—Estoy detectando un incremento en la actividad neuronal en los cerebros de ambos, si bien de lados opuestos. Hiro, presentas un incremento en la actividad de tu hemisferio derecho. Mi recomendación sería que dejaras salir tus sentimientos de algún modo creativo, como la danza, la pintura o la lectura.

Qué.

Baymax miró a Miguel mientras Hiro notaba que le estaba costando más de lo normal procesar esa información.

—Miguel, tú presentas un incremento en la actividad de tu hemisferio izquierdo. Mi recomendación sería que que dejaras salir tus pensamientos por medio del ajedrez, habilidad matemática, o ejercicios de razonamiento científico.

Miguel tragó saliva. Le había entendido a la perfección.

—... No. Hiro, no.

—... No es cierto. —Susurró Hiro, retrocediendo un poco. Miró en dirección a su máquina. Miguel se quedó congelado en su lugar.

—Los niveles de cortisona se están disparando. Relajarse un poco ayudaría a prevenir la aparición de estrés. —Dijo Baymax.

Ya era un poco tarde para eso.

—Puedo recordar veinte números de Pi. Hiro, ¿Por qué puedo recordar veinte números de Pi? ¡Siempre lo cierro a 3.1416!

—¿Quién es Juanita? ¿Y por qué me suena?

—Es una canción, ¡una canción! Va algo como... eh.... uh... yo.... n-no lo recuerdo ahora, pero...

—¿"Conoces ya a Juanita"? ¿Sus ojos son bicolores, sus dientes chuecos y tiene tres...? —Cantó.

Silencio.

Luego, Miguel se dejó caer sobre la cama con un quejido.

—¡Hiro! ¡Mi familia me va a matar!

 _—Tadashi_ me va a estrangular.

—Supongo que... ¿Hiro, es posible reconstruir tu cosa esa?

—¡Miguel, mi cerebro no va más allá de pensar que con una canción podría solucionar todo!

—Voy a tomar eso como un insulto.

—¿Quisieran un...? —Empezó Baymax.

 **—¡ESTOY SATISFECHO CON TU CUIDADO!** —Gritaron al unísono, si bien a Hiro se le salió un tono ligeramente más de mariachi. Se miraron en pánico de haber coincidido en una frase que sólo uno de ellos debería de haber conocido, mientras Baymax se guardaba a sí mismo en su estación de carga.

_¿Qué habían hecho?_

—¡Bueno, sólo hay que ver el lado positivo de todo esto! -Intentó iniciar Miguel. —Sabes, aún conservo varias de mis memorias, sólo que parece que están mezcladas con algunas que seguramente sean las tuyas porque...

—...¿Qué es el mundo de los muertos?

—¡...!

—¿...?

—...T.... ¡Te lo digo cuando me expliques qué es eso de salvar San Fransokyo!

—¡...!

—¡Hiro, Miguel, ya llegamos!

—¡M'ijo, ya vente para la casa y deja a tu amiguito descansar!

Pánico mutuo. Miraron la ventana con miedo y asomando casi sus cuerpos enteros. Los demás ya habían llegado.

Si de algo había servido la máquina de empatía y el subsecuente desastre de la misma, fue para ponerse de acuerdo a velocidad luz. Rápidamente empezaron a dar vueltas por la habitación, recogiendo el desastre de metal que había regado en los alrededores , sacudiéndose mutuamente el polvo y colocando los pedazos de la máquina dentro de una bolsa de plástico. No había tiempo que perder, luego verían cómo arreglar su situación, con más calma.

No podía existir peor timing que justo ahora, cuando más necesitaban de un preciado tiempo a solas para reestructurar un plan que nunca había estado ahí en primer lugar.

Hiro descubrió que o Miguel debía de ser muy bueno trapeando y barriendo, o él acababa de descubrir una destreza particular para la limpieza, porque él no recordaba ser tan bueno y tan rápido en ello antes. Miguel, por otro lado, se sorprendió a si mismo organizando las piezas rotas de una manera que tuvieran cierta congruencia, en lugar de "cosa rara que aventar en un rincón, y si le falta un tornillo se arregla con un chicle".

Maldita sea, se habían mezclado partes de sus cerebros durante el accidente.

Maldita sea, maldita sea, ¿cómo iban a regresar a la normalidad en dos semanas? ¿Con los conocimientos para ello repartidos entre dos personas? Deja eso ¡¿Cómo iban a hacer que sus familias no lo notaran?!

Pasos acercándose. Rápidamente Hiro agarró la guitarra y se aventó sobre la cama para fingir tocarla, Miguel agarró el primer libro de ciencia ficción que encontró y partiéndolo al medio, se acostó en el suelo para fingir que leía.

Tadashi entró en el cuarto.

Lo primero que notó fue un olorcillo a quemado en el aire.

Lo segundo, algo estaba mal en la repartición de objetos que tenían esos dos en las manos. Ver a Hiro con una guitarra en las manos no era algo que esperase ver en esta vida.

Lo tercero, la caja de Baymax estaba dentro del cuarto.

Lo cuarto y más importante:, tanto su hermano como el mexicano estaban sudando, jadeando, con la ropa y el pelo desordenados. y recuperando aire como si hubieran hecho un esfuerzo muy grande.

...Si ataba cabos...

... Entonces...

...

Ay no.

Nota mental: integrar condones a Baymax antes de que intenten sacárselos a la fuerza y le chamusquen el circuito intentando extraerlos.

—...Y... ¿Todo bien? Tía Cass me dijo que olía a quemado.

—¡Oh no! ¡Perfecto! ¡Estupendo! Sólo eh... sólo le enseñé unos proyectos a Miguel, es todo. —Respondió Hiro.

—Eh... ¡O-oh, sí! Fue muy entretenido. —Completó Rivera.

—.... Enseñarle tu... proyecto. —Tadashi susurró.

Ay no. x2

Su hermanito crecía tan rápido, y Tadashi no estaba listo para este tipo de situaciones. Ay. Ni siquiera recordaba si le había dado la charl- es más, ni siquiera conocía del todo bien a su posible futuro cuñado. ¿O era un amor de verano? ¿Hiro tenía concepto de lo que era un amor de verano?

_¿¿¿O concepto de la diversión sana u responsable en general, para empezar???_

—Sí... eso veo. Me alegra que se... tomaran un tiempo a solas, divirtiéndose. Sólo de manera responsable, ¿sí? No hagan nada que yo no haría.

Los dos se congelaron creyendo que Tadashi era brujo y leía mentes, y no querían un regaño de su parte por experimentos científicos descuidados. Tenian que disimular. Actuar como si todo estuviera bien y con sus personalidades intactas.

No sabían los confines a donde había viajado la mente de Tadashi, al estar preocupados por un problema con límite de tiempo y que era un poco más grave y urgente que "nos acostamos", por lo cual la idea ni se les cruzó por la cabeza.

—¡C-claro! Todo bien aquí, señor Hamada.

—¡Tadashi, por favor! ¡Claro que no hicimos nada raro!

—...Bueno, yo me voy a ayudar a tía Cass. —Lol, no, sólo quería huir de ahí. Más tarde arrinconaría a su hermano. —Por cierto Miguel, tu familia te espera en casa. Hiro...

Tadashi dudó sobre sí dejarlos en evidencia o no.

—¿Sí?

—...Quizás quieras regresarle su guitarra.

—¿Su guita...? Oh. —Oh, maldita sea, tenían los objetos intercambiados. Tadashi los estaba mirando con intensidad. -¡Oh, sí, cierto! Esto es tuyo, Miguel... ¡Muchas gracias por... _enseñármela_ , sí!

Le guiñó el ojo con discreción y Miguel captó que debía seguir el juego, si bien le preocupaba el hecho de que su hermano mayor los miraba con una cara inexplicable de repelús, confío en que Hiro sabía lo que hacía.

—¡Eeeeh, sí, claro! ¡Y gracias por dejarme... _ver._.. tus piezas de robótica! Son uh, son interesantes. —Y le regresó su libro.

Tadashi se estaba muriendo, ¿es que estos no sabían ser discretos o es que en serio no sabían lo que era el doble sentido? No estaba listo para ver a su hermanito bebé de este modo, él le había enseñado a caminar.

—...Bueeeeeeno, yo me voy. Yyyy me llevo a Baymax, sea lo que sea para que lo hayan usado, espero que les fuera de utilidad. —Tadashi no quería seguir haciendo de mal tercio.

Uno aprende en la universidad a darle espacio a otros.

Tadashi se fue del cuarto llevándose la estación de Baymax (ya desinflado) consigo, y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Necesitaba procesar muchas cosas.

Hiro escondió su cara entre sus manos, Miguel empezó a juntar sus cosas para irse.

—Qué hice, qué hice... —La autoestima del asiático estaba por el suelo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan descuidado? ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto? ¿Cómo no lo vio venir? Si Miguel no lo odiaba al menos el sí que se odiaba a sí mismo.

—...ro... Hiro... Hiro... ¡Hiro!

Hiro levantó la mirada, y antes de poder reaccionar, Miguel le dio un fuerte abrazo que Hiro de inmediato intentó escapar.

—Hiro, puedo sentir cómo te sientes.

—...Oh. Olvidaba eso. —Soltó una sonrisa culpable, cesando todo intento de escape momentáneamente. —Así que... ups. Lo siento.

—Oye, todo va a estar bien. No te preocupes por ello. ¡Eres un genio! Y yo también puedo ayudar a que salgamos de esta, ¡no estás solo! Y, y no te odio, sólo es un... un... poco sorpresivo, pero de peores he salido! Y... creo que tú también, ¿verdad?

—... Bueno, no estás equivocado. —Hiro soltó un suspiro de alivio y agradecimiento, dejándose mimar por el apoyo de su nuevo amigo.

El Rivera conservaba su optimismo y su tenacidad. Hiro podía sentirlo él también, ahí, en el fondo de su propia alma. La parte del experimento donde no la había cagado al parecer sí había funcionado.

Hiro se enfocó en el sentimiento ajeno que lo embargaba. Bien que mal, la máquina había funcionado... a su modo.

Eran amor cálido, como el de la familia que nunca te abandona. Fuera lo que fuera que quería decir eso... supuso que la frase le había llegado de su "lado Miguel", porque si ponía atención lo podía sentir mezclado entre sus emociones. Era relativamente fácil saber de ese modo quién era quién.

Se preguntó si Miguel sentiría lo mismo.

—... Está bien, nos vemos mañana temprano en la playa. Te prometo que nos voy a sacar de esta.

—¿Vas? Vamos. ¡Hiro, que no estás solo! Tengo la mitad de tus conocimientos conmigo, ¿recuerdas?

—¿De verdad?

—Tenme un poquitititito más de confianza, Hiro. —Miguel se rió, conservando su característica alegría.

Retiraba lo dicho. Miguel podía ser un tonto iluso, pero era un tonto iluso con un gran corazón. Estaba contento de haberlo elegido a él como amigo y compañero de experimentos.

"Cima del mundo" estaba sonando en su alma.

...

... Y por fin sabía cuánto duraba " _un ratito"._  
  


* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axureé y oficialmente declaro este fanfic un trainwreck de eventos caóticos que se sucederán a partir de ahora y del cual ni yo sé dónde van a terminar. Así que ahora ya puedo revelar un poco más sobre el mismo. :DDD
> 
> Noté que dentro de los fics Higuel ya existentes faltaba el ya muy clásico "cambio de cuerpos" y quería algo así. Para hacerlo menos choteado, pensé en darle un giro nuevo intercambiando de modo parcial sus personalidades.
> 
> Fuera de ello, ¡agradezco mucho sus comentarios y sus vistas! Me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribiendo la historia, y me alegra que a más gente también le alegre el día. Me río mucho con los comentarios que me dejan, sobre todo los memes. AMO LOS MEMES. Seguro ya se dieron cuenta.
> 
> Cada capítulo va a tener una canción asignada, como ya se han dado cuenta. ¡Esto es para que puedan armarse su propia atmósfera conforme la cosa avance! Hasta ahora tenemos tres. Les dejo la lista al final de cada capítulo por si quieren irse haciendo el arrangement en spotify. xD
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Si logro arreglar mi computadora, esperen la actualización del capítulo que sigue sin falta el próximo sábado.
> 
> Axu cambio y fuera.


	4. Mentiras Blancas

Segundo día de vacaciones de verano y Miguel ya se estaba colocando un tank top blanco a toda prisa a las 7 y cuarto de la madrug-... mañana.

Era un ser mitad sueño, mitad torpeza, y 100% estrés. Debía estar loco para considerar esa hora "tarde" para levantarse a hacer "cosas de matemáticas".

No le deseaba el mal a Hiro y su lavado de cerebro, pero ojalá pisara un lego porque esto estaba comenzando a volverse un poco más irritante de lo normal. Seguro que era la personalidad del japonés, revuelta dentro de la suya misma, lo que estaba causando tanto alboroto y haciéndole sentir así.

No habían pasado ni 24 horas del incidente y ya extrañaba ser él mismo. _Bamos vien._

Tomó su celular con una mano para abrir WhatsApp mientras con la otra se acomodaba una bota de la misma marca Rivera que se vendía en el negocio familiar, dando saltitos por toda la habitación en un intento de encajarla la bota a fuerzas.

El que dijo que a la fuerza ni los zapatos entran claramente no sabía lo que eran las prisas locas y la furia ajena.

Cachetes Rojos  
 _Ult. Vez hoy a la(s) 8:10 am_

  
ya estoy  
abreme la ventana  
 _8:15 am ✔️✔️_

...

Visto.

Cachetes Rojos está escribiendo...

Escribiendo...

Escribiendo...

Y _sigue escribiendo_...

...

...Hiro lo va a matar. Debe estar _mega_ _-emperrado._

Chale.

Miguel empezó a encomendarse a la virgen, a Jesús, a Diosito, y a cada pequeño santo cuyo nombre era capaz de recordar. Ahora mismo, Hiro era mamá Elena y _le iba a mandar un regaño de biblia que lo va a recordar el resto de su vid-..._

  
  
K' **  
** _8:17 am ✔️✔️  
  
_

Un clic y un suave chirrido en el departamento de al lado le dejó saber que Hiro ya le había abierto.

Y ya no mandó nada más a su celular.

_Está muerto._

...O quizá no. Quizá Hiro se había apiadado de su alma. Después de todo, no sabía si la súper corta respuesta del japonés se debía a que estaba demasiado enojado para escribir algo más, a haberse arrepentido de último segundo de mandarle algo más largo (la regañiza de su vida, seguramente), o si simplemente había olvidado presionar el botón de enviar.

Pero no iba a poner el dedo en la llaga y preguntar. Lo tomaría como una muestra de misericordia y se haría el loco.

Sí, apreciaba su vida, muchas gracias.

Y es que le convenía caerle bien a su compañero desde ahorita porque a fuerzas tenían que trabajar en su cuarto y no en el de Miguel porque allá era donde estaban las piezas rotas del proyecto, los blueprints, y todas las herramientas para arreglarlo.

Eso y que también era más fácil para él colarse por la ventana de Hiro de entrada por salida que ayudarle a cargar y meter todo dentro de su habitación sin despertar a ningún Rivera para luego volver a salir.

No le cierra el pantalón. ¿Estaba hoy el mundo en su contra?

—Chingue su madre. —Susurró, y se salió así, con el pantalón cayéndose. No había tiempo para ajustar nada porque Hiro lo mataría más con cada minuto extra que pasara. Salió por la ventana con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, saltó en dirección al balcón de Hiro donde le esperaba una ventana abierta, y se atrevió a echar un último vistazo al horizonte antes de cometer allanamiento de apartamento.

El cielo estaba oscuro con apenas algunos arañazos de violeta y rosa pastel, señal de que el sol, como un muy modorro Miguel, luchaba por levantarse para iniciar su rutina. El agua estaba oscura cual boca de lobo, con unos cuantos barcos y cruceros navegando sobre su superficie con las luces encendidas reflejándose en el agua, y seguía haciendo calor y humedad independientemente de la hora del día. Era un día perfecto para ir a la playa. Se preguntó por qué no se tomaba la molestia de levantarse más temprano algunos días sólo para apreciar escenas como esta...

—Miguel, son 7:20, muévete. —Siseó Hiro en un susurro desde la ventana abierta.

...Ah sí, que está acá de pendejo arreglando chácharas rotas de chinos encabronados.

Y con esa indicación, Miguel ya se estaba colando en el cuarto de Hiro. Medio dormido, sin peinar, sin bañar, 20 minutos tarde, sudado de calor, con las bermudas a media nalga por habérselas puesto al aventón y las agujetas de las botas desabrochadas. Hiro ya tenía prendido el aire acondicionado de su cuarto, y el frío súbito le abofeteó la cara tan repentinamente que terminó por perder el equilibrio.

Cayó con la gracilidad de Dante sobre el la cama de su cuarto al estar tan pegada a la ventana, dándose tal ruidoso costalazo de saco de papas que tanto a Hiro como a él se les salieron unos ruiditos de sorpresa. Miraron a la puerta simultáneamente, rezando porque nadie los hubiera escuchado.

Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta asegurarse de que nadie se había despertado y que no había moros en la costa.

Suspiraron aliviados.

... Y después Hiro miró a Miguel con cara de sargento mal pagado por llegar 20 minutos tarde. ¿Había modo de zafarse de esta?

—...Eh ...Hola, Cachetitos R-rojitos... ¿Dormiste bien? —Susurró Miguel, tragando saliva con una risita nerviosa y un apodo cariñoso para romper el hielo y tratar de reducir su condena, aún desde el suelo.

Hiro rodó los ojos y le ofreció una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, si bien no muy contento. miguel aceptó el gesto. Ya se estaba acostumbrando al apodo que le seguiría de seguro el resto de sus vacaciones. "Cachetes Rojos". Maldita sea Pedro Infante. Maldita sea, Miguel Rivera.

—¿En serio te acabas de levantar? —Murmuró Hiro con incredulidad y molestia al notar la desastrosa apariencia de Miguel. —Pareces un vagabundo.

—Mequedédormidolosientomucho. —Se disculpó Miguel juntando ambas manos como rezando. —No estoy acostumbrado a pararme a esta hora en vacaciones.

Pidió al cielo un milagro para que el ingeniero se apiadase de su alma.

Se le cayó el pantalón al suelo.

Ah, caray.

Tanto Hiro como él voltearon a ver sus calzoncillos de notas musicales, enrojeciendo los dos ante la mala pata del destino. Miguel rápidamente se subió los pantalones de nuevo con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y una risa nerviosa, procediendo entonces a abrocharlo y acomodarse el resto de la ropa lo mejor que podía. Lo bueno es que eso lo había terminado de despertar.

Hiro suspiró y se pinchó la nariz. La imagen era a partes iguales patética y enternecedora, como un perro regañado por su dueño. No podía quedarse enojado de ese modo y, aunque quisiera, no había tiempo. Por esta vez, lo pasaría.

—Ya, bien, olvídalo, tenemos que idear un plan antes de que todos se despierten.

Y la molestia de Hiro no era para menos. Ambas familias habían decidido tomar un tour en lancha en descuento que iba a Isla Mujeres nada más desayunar. Eso les quitaría tiempo, privacidad y posibilidades de comunicación de las 8 a las 10 u 11 de la mañana, así que los pocos momentos que pudieran pasar juntos antes de ello eran cruciales para planear cómo separarse del grupo lo más pronto posible y así evitar que se les fuera el día haciendo turismo.

Y el retraso de Miguel les había quitado veinte preciados, valiosos minutos para ponerse de acuerdo.

Después de todo, solo tenían 13 días restantes para arreglar esto, y lidiar con los efectos secundarios de la "cura" (si es que se curaban) así que por mucho que quisieran no podían simplemente dejar que los arrastraran a todos lados las vacaciones completas como si fueran niños pequeños.

Y ambos estaban demasiado acostumbrados a realizar lo que se proponían como para dejar que eso pasara, de todos modos. Por lo cual tenían que tomar la delantera en sus planes de vacaciones, ya que más vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso.

 _Perseverancia_ , decían ellos. _Terquedad_ , se hubiera quejado mamá Elena.

—Este es el plan.

* * *

Isla Mujeres.

Bello paraíso tropical al sur de México, accesible vía lancha o ferry desde los puertos de Cancún y donde las familias Hamada-Rivera pasaban el día en la playa, con los Hamada protegiéndose del sol tras barreras de parasoles y litros de protector solar.

Tía Cass y Papá Enrique se habían mareado un poquito en la lancha, por lo cual ahora descansaban tomando el sol a la orilla del mar junto con Mamá Luisa hasta que se les pasara. Tía Cass quería regresar a San Fransokyo con un bronceado de lujo, por lo cual había dejado que sus sobrinos fueran y vinieran como quisieran. Ya eran "adultos responsables". Al estar en confianza en un lugar seguro, Luisa y Enrique también habían dejado a Miguel a sus anchas.

Y eso les quedaba _de perlas_.

Miguel y Hiro se habían propuesto el cuidar de Coco con Tadashi para que los demás disfrutaran de su día. Entonces, le ofrecerían a Tadashi cuidarla un rato mientras él se iba a hacer otra cosa, tomando su relevo. Y luego, cuando todos estuvieran satisfechos con el monto de tiempo que habían pasado juntos ayudando a las familias como unos ángeles (de acuerdo a Miguel, siempre funcionaba con mamá Elena) pedirían permiso para irse a otro lado porque ya se habían aburrido. Les conseguía algo de privacidad, y después, les garantizaba la libertad.

Por lo cual se habían instalado cerca de la orilla y ahora ayudaban a la niña a construir castillos de arena mojada y decorarlos con conchitas de mar, mientras Tadashi nadaba un poco y ellos obtenían _por fin_ un poco de añorada privacidad.

Bueno, no tanta porque estaba Socorro presente, pero tenía cuatro años y por ende no contaba. Fuera de ese error en los cálculos se consideraban protagonistas de un episodio de criminal minds.

—Lo que necesitamos son piezas de reemplazo. Hay muchas quemadas y no las podemos volver a usar. —Dijo Hiro, ayudando a Socorro a colocar conchas marinas en el castillo.

Curioso. Desde el incidente, le tenía más cariño a esta niña que no conocía.

—Podemos pasar a una ferretería. Y necesitamos una tienda de electrónica para consegjir un transformador, porque yo no quiero que la máquina nos vuelva a explotar en la cara. —Completó Miguel, sonriendo al ver que Hiro pasaba tiempo con su hermana y lo disfrutaba en secreto. —Podemos pedirle uno a tu hermano.

—¿Y que nos pregunté para qué lo queremos? No, gracias.

—Tienes razón. Voy a checar en Google maps cuál es la tienda más cercana por aquí de electrónica. ¿Tienes la lista de cosas?

—Sí... pero, necesito que me acompañes. No recuerdo las características específicas de todo. Sé armar algunas cosas, pero parece que tengo lagunas mentales.

—¿Lagunas mentales? ¿Por el accidente? —Miguel parpadeó con un poco de pánico, porque si a Hiro le pasaba entonces había una posibilidad de que a él también. Quería más información.

—Puedo recordar el orden en que iban algunos componentes, pero llega un momento en que... la información no está ahí. Como si me hubiera saltado ese paso y lo hubiera retomado después.

—Oh... No te preocupes, seguro que yo tengo esa información en mi cabeza. Sólo es cosa de que trabajemos en equipo, es todo. ¡Es más, hasta podemos comprobar!

¿Él, Miguel Rivera, sugiriendo comprobar las cosas en lugar de lanzarse y a ver qué pasa? El fin del mundo se acercaba.

—¿Ajá? —Hiro suspiró algo frustrado.

—¡Sí! Antes de irnos ayer, bueno... no pude afinar mi guitarra. Olvidé cómo hacerlo... Tampoco me dan muchas ganas de tocarla... ¡Puedo hacerlo! Pero no me trae la satisfacción que antes.

Intentó sonar tranquilo para no alarmar a Hiro, pero la verdad era que estaba haciendo de tripas corazón para que no notara lo alarmado que estaba. Extrañaba la sensación de las cuerdas entre sus dedos conectando con su espíritu, como si bombeara inspiración y luz a cada rincón de su cuerpo. Y esa luz se había ido.

Sabía que mentir era malo, pero esto era una pequeña mentirita blanca, sólo para que Hiro no se deprimiera aún más.

Hiro no pareció compartir su opinión.

—¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?!

—¡Precisamente a eso iba! ¿De casualidad te suena todo esto?

—¿Uh?

—Porque entonces quiere decir que mis recuerdos no se perdieron, si no que están ahí contigo. Cómo... ¡como un guardapelo de memorias!

Miguel miró a Hiro entre esperanzado y curioso de probar si su teoría era real. Hiro sintió un escalofrío al verlo, a pesar del inmenso calor que le rodeaba. Era como verse reflejado en un espejo de feria, uno emocional.

—No lo sé, ¿no tengo una guitarra conmigo para saber eso? —Respondió, intentando encontrarle sentido a lo que decía y meter sus sentimientos en una caja para progresar.

Miguel lo estaba _intentando_ , y se agradecía. Aunque admitía que había pasado un tiempo bajando canciones nuevas a su celular, como si súbitamente las necesitara para pensar.

—Aunque, ahora que lo mencionas... —Murmuró Hiro.

—¿Qué?

—... Últimamente no puedo pensar sin música de fondo. Es... bueno, es... sólo sucede.

—Ya ves, ¡yo tenía razón!

—Sí, supongo... Pero ¡aún así me confunde mucho! ¡Me saca de quicio! Sin ofender.

Era desesperante. Querer recordar sentado frente a pedazos de metal el qué y por qué de las cosas, mientras que su cabeza sólo podía responder con memorias de flores de cempasúchil, letras de canciones que no había escuchado antes y sin embargo ya conocía, olores de comidas que no sabía cómo se llamaban pero igual quería probar con añoranza...

Puso las canciones de su celular en shuffle. Quizás le ayudaría a pensar.

—...Pero la verdad extraño a la tía Cass. Y a Tadashi. ¿Tú no extrañas a tu familia?

—...

—...

—...Hiro...

—...Miguel...

—¡COCO!

Socorro interrumpió gritando su propio nombre para incluirse en la incómoda conversación, dándole una patadota al castillo que lo derrumbó por completo, salpicando arena por todas partes y sobresaltando a ambos entre risas de la pequeña. El celular de Hiro recibió un conchazo volador que se había salvado de ser recolectado para souvenir, y al parecer fue lo bastante fuerte para estrellar el cristal.

—¡MIGUEL, MIRA, SOY GODZILLA! ¡ROAAAAR!

—¡Socorro, ten más cuidado! —Pidió Miguel horrorizado por el daño al teléfono, tomándolo y tratando de sacudirle la arena.

Aún funcionaba, pero no podía hacer nada por el cristalazo de la pantalla. _Hiro lo va a remat..._

—¡¿Socorro, estás bien?! —Preguntó un muy preocupado Hiro.

Miguel volteó a verlo, dándose cuenta de que la primera reacción de Hiro fue revisar si la niña estaba bien.

_...Y Miguel no había ni reaccionado._

Dejó el celular de lado como si le quemara, accidentalmente cambiándolo de canción. Para más INRI, **"Mentira"** de **La Ley*** empezó a sonar, recordándole que ese amor a la música mexicana, _originalmente suyo_ , ahora habitaba en Hiro en forma de mil canciones que se había descargado ayer.

—¡Chicos! ¿Están bien? —Preguntó mamá Luisa al ver la conmoción a lo lejos.

—¡Muy bien, mamá! —Contestó Miguel, intentando sin éxito que su hermana se calmara y dejara de aventar arena a todos lados entre risas.

Mamá Luisa dudó, pero al no ver peligro regresó a lo suyo. Hiro, por otro lado, notó que miguel tenía problemas para controlar a la niña.

_**Mentira mi vida** _

_**Lo que se da y no se mira** _

—Espera, yo me encargo. —Suspiró Hiro, acercándole un gran caracol de mar. —Coco, pretende a que puedes escuchar el mar aquí ¿Sí? —Comentó con una sonrisa ligera mientras le acercaba el caracol a la oreja. La niña se calmó.

Y Miguel se sintió mal.

Antes él podía hacer esas cosas. Ahora, aunque aún la quería, era como cuando te encargan cuidar a un niño ajeno: no sabes qué esperar ni cómo calmarlo, así que pruebas con todo. Hiro sabía exáctamente qué hacer con ella. La idea del castillo fue de él. Había estado tranquila hasta ahora gracias a él. Excepto que no era él, no del todo.

Si Hiro cuidaba a Socorro con las habilidades de Miguel... _¿Quién de los dos era el que estaba fingiendo cariño a su hermana?_

_**No quiero más mentirte** _

_**Amor** _

Aunque sabía que Hiro debía estar pasando por lo mismo con su familia y sus recuerdos, no pudo evitar guardarle un poco de rencor.

Rencor que decidió enterrar en lo más profundo de su ser, porque eso había sido un accidente, y no culpa de nadie... ¿verdad?

Aún no perdía esa parte de su personalidad, ¿verdad?

¿Había sido siempre así de rencoroso?

¿Era Hiro?

¿Eran las circunstancias?

_¿Quiénes eran ellos? Porque ciertamente no se sentían como Hiro y Miguel._

_**Mentira** _

_**Las tentaciones destructivas** _

—... _Dámela._ —Exigió Miguel sucumbiendo bajo el peso de su carga emocional, mientras tomaba a Coco de los brazos de Hiro, haciéndole alguna mueca chistosa para distraerla mientras se la llevaba.

—¿Qué? ¡Miguel! ¿Qué haces? —Exclamó Hiro, incorporándose de golpe mientras hacía un esfuerzo por pensar con la cabeza y no con el corazón para evitar iniciar una pelea por la niña.

—Se la voy a dejar a Tadashi y nos vamos _ahora mismo_ al centro de Cancún a comprar las cosas.

—¡Miguel! —Casi gritó, pero volteó en la dirección de los adultos.

Ups, había llamado su atención. Saludó para disimular con una sonrisa, y para cuando volvieron a lo suyo y él pudo reaccionar, Miguel ya le estaba dando la niña a Tadashi.

—¡Tadashi! ¿Podría pedirte un favor? —Pidió un falsamente sonriente Miguel con un tono cómplice.

Respiró profundamente. Aunque sí se incomodó de ver Miguel se dirigiera a Tadashi con tanta confianza. Ese de ahí era Hiro, no era Miguel. _Y era muy raro de mirar._ Por lo cual miró a otro lado y espero a que él regresara y diera una explicación. El mexicano entregó a Socorro,ya venía de regreso...

Pero... en lugar de ello, el chico se siguió de largo y empezó a guardar sus cosas. Alarmado y un tanto molesto por su silencio, Hiro se dirigió a él e impidió que siguiera acomodando todo.

_**Mentira servida** _

_**El vino y pan de cada día** _

—¡¿Miguel, quieres esperar un momento?! ¿Qué sucedió con lo de que todo estaría bien según tú?

—¡Qué sí nos empezamos a mover se soluciona más rápido!

—Deja de hablar como yo, que me basto solo para caerme mal.

Hiro... -Miguel lo miró y a Hiro se le fueron las ganas de pelear.

_**Amarga saliva** _

_**Sabor a culpa y agonía** _

Tenía una sonrisa quebrada, una cara de desolación, y parecía que en cualquier momento rompería a llorar.

—... Yo también extraño a mi familia. Sólo... sólo confía un momento en mí, ¿Por favor? Creo que sé cómo arreglar la máquina. Todo va a estar bien. Volveremos a la normalidad.

—...

—...

Se escuchaban las olas, las risas de Socorro quien jugaba con Tadashi, las gaviotas, el tráfico cercano y hasta al resto de los Rivera y los Hamada platicando. Pero, de Miguel y Hiro, no se escuchaba ni su respiración.

El japoamericano se mordió el labio. Miró hacia la playa, donde estaba Socorro jugando con su hermano. De acuerdo a su sentido común, así como él estaba pasando tiempo con ella supuso que Miguel estaría aguantando las ganas de colgarse del brazo de Tadashi para no verse demasiado obvio.

Cosa que Hiro injustamente no había hecho, porque había estado pensando con el corazón más que con la mente sin estar acostumbrado a hacerlo.

—...En cuanto regresemos a la playa, vamos al centro a comprar todo lo que haga falta. —Declaró firmemente Hiro.

—... Muchas gracias. —Miguel se veía aliviado. Un peso se levantó del pecho de Hiro.

—A tí. ¿Quieres que cargue algunas de tus cosas en mi mochila?

—No hace falta, yo ya traigo la mía. Guarda espacio para las refacciones mejor.

—Oh... cierto.

**_Amor_ **

**_Solamente encontré_ **

**_El necio precio de volverte..._ **

_  
_Empacaron en silencio, el celular sonaba de fondo. No deseaba ser una carga emocional para Miguel. Qué idiota era, si él estaba pasando por lo mismo. ¿Pero cómo levantarle el ánimo a su nuevo amigo?

Ese no era Miguel en absoluto.

_**Mi corazón** _

_**Late por ti** _

_**Dentro de mi** _

Una idea...

_**Y siempre busco la verdad** _

Una idea, por favor...

_**Mi corazón** _

_**Nunca dejó** _

_**Tu corazón** _

Una idea se formó... y... al parecer, estaba viniendo del "lado Miguel" dentro de él. Era una idea tonta, ridícula, desesperada...

_**Mi corazón** _

Menos cuajada que un flan en el microondas....

_**Late por tí** _

...Improvisada, Miguelosa...

_**Dentro de mí.** _

Pero... ¿a estas alturas? Tomaría lo que fuera.

_**Y busco siempre la verdad** _

_**Mi corazón nunca se fue.** _

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y acercó su mano a un distraído Miguel.

Un minuto de silencio en honor a su sentido común.

 **—¡LAS TRAES! —** Gritó al tiempo que la canción terminaba y de un empujón tiró a Miguel sobre la arena, corriendo a escabullirse al mar con urgencia antes de que le alcanzara.

De algún lado le vino la idea de correr con más intensidad de lo normal, braceando y levantando exageradamente las rodillas. _Sabía_ que no iba a funcionar, pero algo infantil dentro de él (¿Miguel?) le decía que así iría mucho más rápido. Y pues, al diablo con la física básica que el suelo es lava, ¿no?

Ojalá funcionara, porque prefería que Miguel fuera a por su pellejo por jugar a las traes con él (A SUS CASI 18 AÑOS. ¡Qué mal ejemplo debe estarle dando a Coco, por favor! ¡Y Tadashi le va a hacer burla hasta su jubilación!), que seguir atorado en esa atmósfera de angustia e incertidumbre que rodeaba a los dos.

—¡HIRO HAMADA! —Fue el grito de guerra de Miguel mitad molestia y mitad risa que confirmó que su estrategia había funcionado.

El mexicano se incorporó con rapidez, cubierto de arena, y lo persiguió al mar, donde empezó a aventarle agua a patadas entre zancadas.

—¡Vuelve aquí, gallina!

—¡Alcánzame si puedes! —Retó Hiro.

Se metieron hasta la cintura entre gritos de ven-acá-no-tú-ven-acá.

El ruido atrajo la atención de los padres, tía Cass, y sobre todo de Tadashi quien estaría a unos 5 metros de ellos, mirando la escena con incredulidad pues no tenía ni cinco minutos de que Miguel le había pedido cuidar de Coco porque tenían que hacer _algo importante._

Pero no.

Ahí estaban los dos.

Salpicándose con agua de mar y corriendo torpemente entre las olas, luchando con la resistencia del agua.

Como niños.

—¡Aventar agua es trampa, Miguel! —Gritó Hiro con una risa traviesa mientras daba patadas torpes para aventarle aún más agua.

—¡Tú fuiste el que corrió con ventaja, no me vengas con trampas! —Contestó el otro mientras se cubría y también le tiraba agua en respuesta, su hoyuelo marcando una risa tan o más traviesa que la de Hiro.

—¡La culpa es tuya!

—¡Yo qué si ni hice nada! ¡Tú empezaste, es tuya!

—¡Tuya!

—¡Tuya!

—¡Tuya!

—¿Alguien sabe qué le picó a esos dos? —Preguntó Tadashi al acercarse a los padres de familia, discretamente alejándose de la playa con todo y Coco. No quería que los dos cachorros en los que súbitamente se habían convertido Miguel y su hermano la salpicaran por jugar rudo.

Enrique tomó a la niña en su regazo para que el japonés no tuviera la responsabilidad sobre él y Coco abrazó a su padre con felicidad.

—Ni idea, pero parece que se divierten. —Contestó Enrique, inmediatamente seguido de los gritos ahogados de los otros dos adolescentes:

—¡LAS TRAES! —Gritó Miguel, poniéndole la zancadilla a Hiro para tumbarlo sobre el agua.

Tuvo éxito, pero Hiro decidió que si caía él, se iba a llevar a alguien con él, así que lo arrastró al mismo destino al agarrarse de su brazo para no caer. Al agua fueron a dar los dos con un chapuzón, saliendo poco después jadeando por aire y salpicándose en venganza.

—¡Con zancadilla no vale! —Gritó Hiro angulando la mano para mandarle más agua entre risotadas.

—¡¿Pues nada vale si lo hago yo o qué chinga'os?! —Contestó Miguel, copiando el movimiento. Y las risas. —¡Entonces ven!

Trató de embestirlo y Hiro empezó a correr lejos de él, luchando por salir del agua.

—¡Caminas como un perro mojado, Cachetes, ven acá! ¡No te voy a hacer nada!

—¡JA! ¡Oblígame! —Hiro le enseñó el dedo del medio mientras se alejaba escurriendo agua sin dejar de correr.

—¡Oh, lo haré! ¡Ven acá! —Se río Miguel, lanzándole más agua mientras lo perseguía para vengarse por El Dedo. Ya era mucha risa, a Miguel le dolían los abdominales y a Hiro le empezaban a arder las mejillas.

—¡NO! ¡Las traigo yo, se supone que tienes prohibido acercarte! —Chilló el japonés mientras se alejaba entre carcajadas de la playa tan rápido como podía, la adrenalina de dejar a Miguel atrás dándole fuerzas a sus piernas.

—¡Pues ahora no por contestón! ¡He decidido que son mías y quiero mis _traes_ de vuelta! —Contestó Miguel, corriendo tras él entre chapuzones.

—¡No se aceptan devoluciones!

—¡Exijo mi atención al cliente!

—¡Ya no hay, ya cerramos, no atendemos gente que se llame Miguel Rivera!

—¡Regresa aquí y encárame! ¡Y deja de correr como Naruto!

—¡Estoy corriendo como tú corres!

—¡No corro así desde que tenía trece!

—¡No es mi culpa que tengas piernas de perro salchicha!

—Qué bonito que hayan hecho amistad tan pronto. —Comentó Luisa a Cass con una risita, mientras les sacaba un par de fotos.

Poco después Hiro dio un grito cuando Miguel logró alcanzarlo y tumbarlo sobre la arena, donde procedieron a rodar y luchar dando gritos. Cass se rió y procedió a sacarles fotos también, contenta de que su sobrino estuviera tan a gusto en sus vacaciones.

Enrique se preguntó qué clase de concepto tendrían las mujeres sobre "llevarse bien", pero no dijo nada.

—Yo quiero esas fotos, tía Cass. —Pidió Tadashi, genuinamente feliz de que su hermano estuviera entendiéndose y trabando amistad (a su manera, pero por su propio pie) con alguien más cercano a su edad y personalidad.

* * *

Semejante escena de absoluto ridículo que montaron en público rindió frutos inesperados: les dieron permiso de irse de Isla Mujeres y disfrutar del día juntos en Cancún como mejor les pareciera, ya que al parecer "se caían muy bien."

Era de notar que ambos lucían senda moda empanizada luego de rodar en la arena luchando cuando les soltaron la noticia. No era lo que habían planeado, pero estaban satisfechos y tomaron la oportunidad de separarse de las familias, abordar el ferry de regreso, y liberarse para ir a sus anchas a explorar el centro de la ciudad y su zona hotelera en busca de piezas de reparación.

—Miguel, tengo arena en lugares que no sabía que tenía.

—Al rato vamos por un cambio de ropa, aguantate un ratito.

—No me vengas con tus " _ratitos_ ".

Con lo que no contaban era con lo fácil y rápido que era distraerse con cualquier cosa. Al tener gustos nuevos instalados en su sistema, era más difícil enfocarse en lo que necesitaban y definitivamente el sentido de aventura y exploración que ambos tenían se les metía en medio y les estorbaba más de lo que ayudaba.

Miguel se había quedado con buena parte de la curiosidad que tenía Hiro por todo lo que rodeaba, la impaciencia de tomarlo entre sus manos, la creatividad de crear cosas nuevas con ello tras un poco de planeación y la obsesión con todo ello. Hiro había obtenido de Miguel unas ganas locas de divertirse con nimiedades y la impulsividad de actuar a flor de piel conforme el corazón le dictara, además de una voluntad férrea para enfocarse en las cosas que quería obtener, aún sin seguir una ruta planeada.

No había autocontrol ni contrapeso en esa combinación por ningún pinche lado.

Y así, veinte minutos más tarde ya estaban comiendo tacos en un mercadillo local. Hiro se moría por unos casi tanto como Miguel. Sólo que no sabía cómo se comían ni que llevaban hasta que Miguel lo llevó al local más limpio que recordaba haber visitado en su última visita familiar. Y entonces las memorias mezcladas de su cerebro hicieron clic y se sintió justo como en casa...

A excepción del hecho de que eran las tres de la tarde y hacían 30º a la sombra en la costa.

—Me estoy muriendo de calor. —Se quejó Hiro secándose el sudor con una servilleta. Estaba lleno de gente donde estaban (es decir, más calor), se habían posicionado al lado del taquero y su trompo de pastor que daba vueltas sobre las llamaradas, y encima se le ocurrió ponerle salsa picante a sus tacos.

No había sido la más brillante de sus ideas, pero era porque estaba 99.99% seguro de que había sido idea de su Miguel interno.

—¡Vivirás! Pero tenemos que ir por un raspado después. Yo también me estoy asando. —Jadeó Miguel, limpiándose el sudor de la frente con una servilleta. Su pobre camiseta ya había pasado por mucho en un día y era un asco. Se la iba a tener que quitar dentro de poco. —Además ya hacían falta unos tacos, no te arrepientas ahora.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué se me antojaron. Además, de algún modo... —Empezó Hiro, arreglándoselas para agarrar el taco a dos manos, a pesar de estar más deshidratado que esponja en un desierto. —...Siento que ya he estado en este lugar antes. Pero sólo he pisado taco Bell, así que debe de ser una memoria tuya. ¿Ya habías venido?

Miguel no contestó de inmediato, pero frunció el ceño al ver cómo agarraba su taco.

—Muuuy bien Cachetes Rojos, primero que nada, así no se agarra un taco. Es con una mano. ¡No eres chango para usar las dos! —Dijo Miguel mientras corregía la postura taquera de Hiro.

— _Dude_ , deja de decirme así, que tú tienes más cachetes que yo. —Protestó quedamente, pero dejándose enseñar la pose de cualquier modo, con genuina curiosidad.

— _Pedro Infante._

—Ya entendí. —Hiro se enfurruñó y agarró el taco con una mano. Sí, esto se sentía más a gusto que... lo que sea que estuviera intentando antes con las dos al mismo tiempo.

—Ahora, contestando a tu pregunta... sí, ya había venido, pero era un niño más pequeño. Es una tradición familiar venir cuando hay nuevos miembros de la familia para traerlos al mar y a los... cenotes sagrados.

Hubo un cambio en el tono de voz de Miguel al decir eso último. Pareció encogerse en su asiento y jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos, con una mirada de expresión indescifrable.

Hiro frunció el ceño un poco. Ese recuerdo no se había transferido, pero el sentimiento de desagrado era lo bastante fuerte para compartirlo entre ambos. Y ahora mismo Hiro sentía una incomodidad extraña dentro de él, tan fuerte, que casi le convence de dejar de comer. Miguel no le había pasado desapercibido, pero tendría que picar un poco más para sacarle información.

A estas alturas, ya se daba una idea de cómo era la personalidad (alterada con la suya) de Miguel.

—¿Qué es un cenote?

—Es una fuente de agua subterránea. Son muy bonitos y a la gente le gusta explorarlos. Vamos a... ir dentro de unos días.

—Oh, vaya, qué bien.

—Sí... que bien. —Cambia el tema, cambia el tema. —¿Y a tí te gusta nadar?

_Por favor que no diga nada, por favor que no diga nada, por favor que no diga nada..._

—...De hecho quería preguntarte por qué no querías ir. —Cuestionó Hiro exprimiendo un limón sobre la carne.

No hubo suerte. Hora de pensar rápido.

—No es... n... no me... gustan mucho...

—¿Estás seguro? Te veo pálido. ¿Es que el agua es muy profunda o algo así?

Miguel estaba tratando de no pensar en ello, pero Hiro en su curiosidad infinita estaba regresándole las memorias al cuerpo sin querer.

—Es... no... es algo más que eso...

—¿La oscuridad? ¿La humedad?

—Hiro... no estás ayudando...

—¿La soledad? Está mojado. ¿Te pasan los peces entre las piernas y te da asco?

—...Hiro, dime que lo estás haciendo a propósito.

—¿Es porque te pasó algo? ¿Te caíste en uno o algo así?

—...

El silencio de Miguel, y la pesadez que empezaba a sentir en su corazón, le decían no sólo que le había atinado, si no que muy posiblemente se había pasado completamente de la raya.

_¿Por qué siempre la terminaba jodiendo con Miguel?_

Cualquiera pensaría que hasta lo hacía adrede. Pero no. Es que en serio no captaba una. Ni siquiera compartir parte de sus memorias lo ayudaba, maldición.

—... Lo siento.

—Descuida. Es sólo que... no me gusta hablar de eso.

Diez a uno a que casi se ahoga en uno. De otro modo no les tendría tanto miedo.

—... Hagamos un trato.

Hiro se limpió la mano con una servilleta y se la extendió. Miguel la miró dubitativo.

—Estás _lleno_ de grasa.

—Tú pasas el día conmigo y me ayudas a reparar la máquina y, a cambio, yo me aseguro de que no suceda nada malo en el cenote cuando vayamos.

—¿N-no me puedo zafar de la visita, _mejor_?

—Pues... —Hiro dudó de si mismo por un momento. —...Puedo intentarlo, pero no prometerlo. Creo que reservaron boletos para un tour, no estoy tan seguro...

—... Oh. ¡O-oh, qué bien, un tour! Para relajarnos... todos juntos, sí.

Miguel se mordió el labio. Ya sabía. Aunque también sabía que cambiarle el tema a Hiro, quien prácticamente ya le conocía casi por completo por accidente, no iba a funcionar.

Hiro suspiró. El único modo que iba a tener de conectar con Miguel, al parecer, iba a ser sacar a su Miguel interno. No había caso... vivían en mundos demasiado distintos. Incluso cabía la posibilidad de que, si no hubiera sido gracias a la máquina, jamás se hubieran hablado.

Bueno, ni hablar.

Canalizó a su Miguel interno (se estaba volviendo bueno en esto) y dejó que el corazón tomara las riendas. Empezaba a temer que quizás no eran tan buenos amigos como creían serlo pero no era momento de sacarlo en su cara. ¡Vaya todo un descubrimiento revolucionario! No puedes ser amigo de las personas si finges o cambias tu personalidad porque entonces nunca te conocen como eres en realidad. ¡WOW! En otras noticias, el agua moja y el pasto es verde.

—Bueno, aumentemos el trato. Si vas, además, llevo la guitarra... ¿qué puedes perder? ¡Podría ser divertido! Los cenotes tienen eco... podrías tocar algo que vaya como un... turún tu ru rún! -Dijo, marcando unas onomatopeyas con los dedos.

—... Tu ru rú... tu ru rú... —A Miguel le estaba regresando el ánimo. —Y como... los cenotes tienen eco, y el sonido rebota en las paredes... podría seguirle un turu rún, tu turún.

—¡Ajá! Y luego podríamos guardarlo y reproducirlo de nuevo. ¿Qué dices?

Hiro lo estaba logrando. No era por méritos propios, y tuvo que echar mano del conocimiento de Miguel (otra vez) para lograrlo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que esto era necesario y que había valido la pena en cuanto le vio sonreír ligeramente.

Miguel sólo estaba contento de ver que su amor a la música no se había ido del todo. Al parecer era más fuerte que una simple falla en una máquina.

—¿Y lo subimos a spotify?

—¡Y lo subimos a spotify! ¿Entonces, trato?

Miguel volteó a ver a Hiro, quien volvía a ofrecerle una de sus manos. Y esta vez de buena gana tomó una de ellas, estrechándola para cerrar el trato.

—¡Trato! ¡Vamos a reparar esa máquina después de los tacos! —Miguel sonrió y volvió a enfocarse en sus tacos con mucha hambre y renovado entusiasmo. Hiro hizo lo mismo, mordiéndose el labio y perdiendo todo apetito, sin poder mirar a Miguel a los ojos. Intentó forzarse a comer lo que quedaba en su plato.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo falsa que se debía de haber vuelto su amistad.

El radio de la taquería reprodujo "Mentira" por segunda y última vez en el día.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Soy Axureé. ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de este sábado, "Mentiras blancas".
> 
> Que según yo dizque iba a actualizar CADA SÁBADO, pero JAJAJAJAJA ya me dirán ustedes cómo funcionó eso. No me aguanté las ganas de traerlo antes y pues lo traigo ahorita porque no tengo control sobre mí misma. Me rindo a esto de tener horario y día donde publicar.
> 
> Quiero tomarme este espacio para agradecerle a todas por su apoyo <3 Me han llegado mensajes muy muy bonitos sobre mis fanfics y mis dibujos, Y QUERÍA DECIRLES QUE MUCHAS GRACIAAAAS. Siempre me interesa mucho leer lo que me dejan en los comentarios. A veces no respondo porque me gusta cuando arman el tren del mame en los mismos (?) y tengo la esperanza de verlo suceder y siento que si me meto ya no va a pasar el descarrilamiento lol, pero les aseguro que TODOS y CADA UNO DE ELLOS los leo. También leo lo que me dejan en redes sociales. ¡Y pueden etiquetarme sin pena o hablarme cuando ustedes consideren!


	5. Al compás, a destiempo

—Vamos, Hiro, ya vi una farmacia de ese lado.

—Miguel, ¿qué son esas bocinas de allá?

Caía la tarde y empezaban a aparecer las primeras estrellas en el cielo. Los últimos rayos del sol se despedían con rayos de ámbar sobre el horizonte del mar, y los locales empezaban a cerrar para dar paso a los espectáculos nocturnos callejeros.

Y Hiro, el gran pendejo, se había quemado con el sol y ahora buscaban aloe vera también.

Luego de la pequeña pausa que se habían tomado los muchachos para comer, habían continuado la marcha en pos de las cosas que necesitaban, y otras que no tanto. Hasta el momento ya tenían reunido el 100% de lo esencial y sólamente estaban curioseando en su camino a los departamentos.

Ambos querían conocer un poquito de los alrededores en un esfuerzo de retener memorias que les pertenecieran. Sí, era un poco como un mecanismo de auto-defensa, pero el saberse los únicos dos en esa situación podía hacerles sentirse unidos de algún modo... lo suficiente para salir a pasear juntos en un intento de esquivar echarse culpas mutuas.

Debido a diferencias culturales y familiares se habían visto forzados a mandar fotos a sus familiares. Entre ellas:

Una selfie sacándole la lengua a la cámara, con los famosos raspados que tanto había estado rogando Hiro en encontrar dizque para combatir el calor. Miguel tenía los labios y la lengua manchados de rojo grosella, Hiro, de azul chicle.

Una fotografía donde Miguel salía soplandole a unos rehiletes que habían comprado de souvenir. Se veía su perfil a contraluz del sol, con el parque desenfocado de fondo y partículas de _bokeh_ luminosas flotando. Pudieron haber mandado cualquier otra, pero Hiro pidió esa porque era la que mejor había quedado y quería presumir el momento instagram a Tadashi.

Una donde Hiro salía mirando hacia la derecha, apuntando hacia los barcos del puerto con los labios abiertos en una eterna pregunta silenciosa (algo le había dicho a Miguel sobre el diseño de la estructura) y que Miguel le había tomado sin que se diera cuenta. Se ganó un golpe por eso en el hombro, pero _worth it._

Y una fotografía en el malecón de una playa abierta los dos juntos, en donde le habían pedido a unos turistas que les sacaran una foto juntos por favor. A Hiro ya se le veía la piel quemada desde ahí. Y fue por eso que Tía Cass y mamá Luisa les sugirieron comprar Aloe Vera antes que la cosa se pusiera peor.

Estaban seguros de haber tomado más y tenerlas en alguna parte del celular, pero habían mandado sólo las que demostraban más claramente en qué lugar se encontraban para no preocupar a nadie.

—¿Cuáles bocinas? ¿Allá, donde se ve gente bailando?

—Sí, allá.

—¡Ah! Es que en las playas a veces acomodan lugares donde la gente pueda bailar al aire libre. ¿Vamos a ver? Supongo que tenemos tiem...

Normalmente, Hiro diría que era algo aburrido y un uso nada provechoso de su tiempo. Y en parte, _quería_ decir eso, pues tenían una urgencia que atender. Pero para cuando se dió cuenta ya le había picado la curiosidad y su _Instinto_ _Migueloso_ interno le había hecho tomar a su compañero de la mano para arrastrarlo a ver la música y el baile con total entusiasmo.

Miguel sólo pudo dejarse arrastrar en completo shock.

Si Hiro reaccionara un poco más aprisa, quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de que ESTABA METIÉNDOSE EN LA BOCA DEL LOBO POR SU PROPIO PIE.

Pero no lo hizo y ya habían llegado.

—¡Tenías razón, de verdad están bailando! —Comentó Hiro con sorpresa. La última frase que diría antes de darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. —...Espera un segundo. ¿Acabo de...?

—...Conseguirnos lugar en primera fila a punta de jalones, sí. ¿Tanto te gusta la musica de pronto? ¡Me pregunto a qué se deberá! ¡Misterios misteriosos del tercer milenio! —Se rió Miguel del entusiasmo del nipón. —¡Hiro, te estás poniendo rojo otra vez!

Hiro hizo un sonidito de vergüenza y escondió su cara roja entre sus manos mientras Miguel intentaba espiar, deseando que la tierra se lo tragara o que le callara la boca a Miguel de algún modo milagroso.

—¡Ni una palabra, Miguel! ¡Esto es culpa del dispositivo y lo sabes bien!

—¿Cuál de los dos es culpa del dispositivo? ¿Tu amor a la música o tu cara de semáforo?

—¡Tu maldito impulso de hacer las cosas sin pensar!

—¡Y bueno, me podría acostumbrar!

Miguel sonrió de oreja a oreja. Se lo estaba pasando bomba. Él generalmente no era tan de meter el dedo en la llaga, pero su _Hiro interno_ le estaba pidiendo casi a gritos que _trolleara_ al responsable de no ser él mismo cada que tuviera la oportunidad, por pura venganza. Si seguía sonriendo tan anchamente el hoyuelo de la mejilla se iba a transformar en un agujero negro y devorarlo vivo.

Hiro estaba convencido de que o su vida era un meme o Dios le odiaba (él ni creía en Dios, maldita sea Miguel, deja de invadir cabezas e ideologías ajenas.) Su destino era morir aquí, hacerse una pasita de vergüenza y enraizar en la banqueta. Le levantarían un monumento: "Aquí yace Hiro Hamada, muerto de pena porque su amigo ES UN REVERENDO INTENSO QUE SE VA A MORIR SOLO PORQUE NO PERDONA NI LA MÁS MÍNIMA OPORTUNIDAD PARA...".

Pausó su drama interno al darse cuenta de algo.

...Un momento... Miguel, según su escaso entendimiento, no solía portarse así. Él sí, Miguel no.

—¿Ya se te quitó lo rojo, Hiro? —Preguntó Miguel.

...Miguel estaba actuando como él en estos momentos.

Miguel había intercambiado su gusto por la música con él, lo que significaba que se estaba portando como Hiro ahora mismo, lo que significaba...

—¿Hiro? ¿Ya te moriste? ¡Ni aguantas nada, Cachetes Rojos!

... _Que se la podía regresar haciendo algo que a Hiro normalmente le_ _avergonzaría_ _._

—Bueno, ya, ya. No te molestes. Ya vimos, ya nos vamos. —Se rió Miguel, para luego empezar a emprender la retirada. Sin embargo, Hiro le tomó del brazo y lo miró con una sonrisa vengativa que ni el mismo diablo debía de tener en él, disparando alarmas en el mexicano. Ya ni siquiera tenía los cachetes rojos. —¿Qué te pasa?

Y Miguel podría saber cantar y tocar la guitarra.

_Pero también sabía bailar, le había pasado ese conocimiento._

Cambió la canción. " **Bailamos** " de **Enrique Iglesias*** empezó a sonar.

_—Tú_ bailas conmigo _ahora_.

—¡Pfffff! ¡JA! ¡Cómo si...!

Pero ya estaban en el centro de la pista. La luz del sol pegaba en la sonrisa retadora de Hamada, que había ladeado su cabeza de modo arrogante y aferraba la mano de Miguel con la fuerza de una boa para que no escapara. Con la otra le tomó la cintura sin siquiera avisar.

Iba en serio la cosa.

**_Quédate conmigo._ **

Miguel sintió un escalofrío de la cercanía y contacto con Hiro.

**_Tonight we dance..._ **

Hiro forzó a Miguel a asumir el papel de la mujer, empezando a dar vueltas con él por la pista de baile como si el muy majadero supiera moverse desde siempre, cuando en realidad sólo estaba haciendo uso del conocimiento de baile que Miguel le había transferido. El público soltó unas risas al pensar que eran dos amigos picándose en público como broma... lo cual era verdad, de hecho.

Súbitamente, la timidez pareció invadir a Miguel de la nada. Sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse, las rodillas temblarle, y tragó saliva al darse cuenta que por una vez en la vida le daba muchísima pena bailar en público. El bochorno y el pánico escénico mezclados lo estaban matando. ¿Desde cuándo Hiro sabía moverse tan bien?

_**Bailamos, let the rhythm take you over bailamos** _   
_**Te quiero, amor mío** _   
_**Bailamos, gonna live this night forever bailamos** _   
_**Te quiero, amor mío, te quiero.** _

...Espérate un segundo. Había algo... raro, mezclado entre su miedo. Era pánico escénico pero, considerando que le gustaba cantar y bailar y...

¡Hey! ¡Este era el pánico escénico de Hiro!

¡ENTONCES EL CABRÓN LE HABÍA TENDIDO UNA TRAMPA!

_Hamada, hijo de la gran fruta, ojalá te pegues en el dedo chiquito del pie._

_**Tonight I'm yours...** _

—¿Y quién es el que está rojo ahora, Miguel? —Preguntó Hiro de modo altanero.

Miguel ya se había dado cuenta de su engaño y lo fulminaba con la mirada. Hiro optó por darle vueltas para fanfarronear aún más, pero el mexicano emparejó la pelea, contestando los pasos de baile de Hiro con los propios hasta terminar frente a frente de nuevo. Emparejados.

No era malo bailando. Tenía un atractivo latino en sus pasos y un enfado tal que sólo lograban _provocar aún más al japonés._

—Lo hiciste a propósito. —Siseó Miguel.

—Agárrate fuerte~ —Canturreó Hiro.

_**I won't be leaving your side,** _   
_**We're gonna dance through the night** _

—¡¿Para qué?! ¿Ahora qué...?

**_¡I'm gonna reach for the stars!_ **

—¡¿...aaaaAAAAHHH?! ¡¡HIRO!!

Sin mayor advertencia, Hiro levantó a Miguel para empezar a darle de vueltas en el aire.

¿CUÁL ERA SU PROBLEMA?

El público vitoreó. Miguel se aferró hasta con las uñas temeroso de caer, mientras todo cuanto había a su alrededor se volvía un borrón. ¡Ahora comprendía tanto a Mamá Imelda!

Lo único que podía ver con claridad gracias a su rabia era la cara burlona de Hiro, que se lo pasaba genial al verlo abochornado y enfadado.

Él lo volvió a dejar en el suelo y, altanero, siguió bailando con él.

—La física es básica en el baile, Miguel.

El mexicano se quedó marcando ocupado y bailando en piloto automático con una mezcla de pena, indignación y admiración ante lo que Hamada era capaz de hacer con sólo _un poquito_ de incentivo y _un poquito_ de conocimiento extra. Quizá sí era un genio. No lo iba a admitir ahora, pero era de admirar.

A lo mejor sí lograba reparar la máquina en dos semanas.

Y bailaba bien.

Y eso último no lo pensó él. No cuenta. Borren eso.

Y se veía atractivo cuando le sonreía de ese modo engreído.

Quiere decir, el tipo de atracción del puño a la cara.

_**Te quiero, mi amor.** _

Pinche Enrique Iglesias, cállate cabrón.

Ya no sabía ni qué pedo.

—Y dime Miguel... ¿Vas a querer la canción en tu spotify o en tu celular? —Se burló Hiro, mientras daba vueltas con él como en una película de Disney.

—¡¿El calor te derritió las neuronas que te hacían sinapsis?!

No había nada que hacer, el plan con maña de Hiro había funcionado. El tono de rojo que había en la cara de Miguel no cedía con nada, al final iban a tener que aventarlo al mar desde el malecón, a ver si así se refrescaba un poco o hacía hervir el agua, lo que sucediera primero.

Hoy concluyó que el japonés es Satán. No tiene ni idea de cómo es que Tadashi, un ángel de pies a cabeza, podía ser su hermano. Nada que ver con el tipo que llevaba un rato _arrastrándolo_ por la pista como si fuera un vil trapeador.

—¿O quieres que te empiece a llamar _cachetes rojos_? —Preguntó Hiro. Qué _ganas_ de borrarle esa sonrisa orgullosa del rostro.

—... Estamos a mano.

—Eso pensé.

—¿Cómo puede caber tanta maldad en un cuerpo tan flacucho como el tuyo, Cachetes?

—... —Hiro repasó la letra de la canción en su cabeza. ¿Qué cantaba al momento que alzó a Miguel en el ai-...? Reach for the stars... _Stars_...

Oh, cierto.

Con una sonrisa socarrona, tomó aire.

 _—Estrelli_ -... —Miguel le puso una mano en la boca a Hiro, rojo como un tomate. —...Mphhmphhffphh.

 _—Ni se te ocurra ponerme un apodo_. Sácame de aquí y vamos por tu aloe vera _antes de que me arrepienta_.

Confundiéndose entre las parejas de baile, girando, girando, Hiro llevó a Miguel a la salida entre risitas de triunfo y bufidos del moreno. Emprendieron la retirada de la pista apresuradamente, escapando del público que quizás los habría estado viendo.

La canción se desvaneció junto con sus pasos por las calles mexicanas, esquivando vendedores ambulantes y más artistas callejeros. En la opinión personal de Miguel, el día no podía acabarse lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡Tú cara! ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! —Hiro se agarraba de la pared para reírse.

Pinche Hiro. Que reviente en una esquina.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Como empezaba a nublarse, y las tormentas nocturnas en la playa podían ser peligrosas, decidieron meter paso veloz a sus compras. Era injusto, el tipo que predecía el clima se había equivocado.

Pasaron a una tiendita por repelente de mosquitos y aloe vera para calmar la irritación en la piel del Hamada, que en opinión de Miguel ni aguantaba nada. Se le antojaba comer algo dulce, pero no sabía que.

Y Hiro le compró gomitas de panda. De bolsa grande.

—¿Ya me perdonas?

—No.

Pasaron después por el parque, que debían atravesar para llegar a los departamentos. Ya estaba oscuro, y había un artista callejero que llamó la atención de Miguel por estar girando cinco aros de hula en su cintura y muñecas. Cada uno de ellos brillaba en la noche con LEDs de colores y había una pequeña multitud aclamando y filmando.

Y Hiro le dejó mirar el espectáculo callejero, le tomo una foto, la mando a ambas familias para que no se preocuparan, y hasta regateó para comprarle el aro naranja.

—¿Y ahora?

—No.

Pasaron por el malecón, camino al departamento, con la brisa marina acariciándoles la cara. Había un vendedor de globos ambulante, quién como novedad del momento estaba cargando globos también iluminados con un par de decenas de lucecillas LED multicolores. Aferrados a un palo al tener demasiado peso en ellos para flotar, guardaban en su interior confetti metálico que reflejaba la luz. Hiro le dijo que desde hace algunos años esos focos eran la sensación.

Y luego le compró un globo de luces LED, ya al borde de la desesperación.

—¿Y ahora ya?

—Es el colmo.

—... ¿Eso es un sí? —Preguntó Hiro confundido de no recibir ni un sí ni un no.

—¿Puedes esperar a que lleguemos?

Entraron al departamento de Hiro unos minutos más tarde. Aliviados de haberse evitado el aguacero que se veía venir, se encaminaron al cuarto del japonés cargados de cosas y dejando la mochila llena de electrónicos, herramientas, reemplazos y hasta souvenirs en el suelo. ¡Qué bien se sentía poder sentir sus músculos de nuevo! Ni el Pípila la sufrió tanto.

Nada más entrar Hiro prendió la luz y el aire acondicionado para luego sentarse sobre la cama y empezar a ponerse aloe vera sobre sus hombros y brazos, Miguel tomó las piezas rotas de la máquina y la mochila y se sentó a su lado para al menos empezar a separar los materiales que podían reemplazar.

El japonés no se había quejado en todo el día de sus quemaduras y durante el baile la adrenalina lo había anestesiado, pero la verdad era que su piel lo estaba matando. No volvía a salir sin bloqueador, esto tardaría en desaparecer.

—¡Oooowwww, arde!

—Ah, ¿pero qué tal estabas baile y baile hace un rato? —Contestó Miguel. Gracias, karma. Gracias, melanina.

Baymax empezó a inflarse en el cuarto de Tadashi. Miguel sonrió un poco mientras que Hiro soltó un quejido y se dejó caer sobre la cama, derrotado.

—Dijiste "ow".

—Tú vas a decir ow también si no te callas, _estrellita_.

—Tranquilo Hiro. ¿Por qué tan _ardido_? No debes _quemar_ a la gente tan feo.

Hiro le mostró el dedo del medio. Eso era echar sal en la herida.

Instantes después entró Baymax en la habitación, apenas pisando el suelo y con movimientos suaves a cada paso que daba.

—En una escala del 1 al 10, ¿cómo calificarías tu dolor?

 **—ONCE Y CON GANAS DE ESTRANGULAR A MIGUEL**.

Miguel le sacó la lengua.

—Detecto altos niveles de estrés que pueden comprometer la respuesta. Realizando un scan rápido...

Miguel se entretuvo con los planos para empezar a clasificar, desechar y reemplazar partes mientras Baymax parecía atender a Hiro.

Curioso. Si bien no los entendía del todo, había varias partes que era capaz de leer, por ejemplo, ahora veía que el transistor estaba muy obviamente dañado y quemado, lo que le hacía suponer que una baja de voltaje había sido la responsable... lo cual era algo raro, porque no parecía algo que uno dejase pasar por alto tan fácil.

O al menos era fácil para él, pero porque si en su casa todo mundo empezaba a conectarse a la electricidad entonces empezaban a ocurrir variaciones de voltaje y algunos aparatos se apagaban. ¿Quizá Hiro sólo se había despistado o no estaba familiarizado con dichas fallas?... él no era mexicano. Y según sus memorias mezcladas, tenía un montón de ingeniería y súper tecnología a su alcance.

Volteó a verlo. Baymax le colocaba algún spray para refrescar o reparar su piel, mientras él se aplicaba aloe vera en las partes más quemadas quejándose suavemente, enroscando los dedos de sus pies, mordiendo su labio con sus dientotes de castor y haciéndose bolita.

Miró las piezas quemadas. Luego a Hiro de nuevo. Luego la máquina. Luego a Hiro de nuevo, en todo su espectacular fail de piel quemada y ropa sucia. Y luego a la máquina.

Bueno... quizás ahora mismo no tuviera la apariencia de un genio, pero viendo los planos quedaba más que claro. Era hasta bastante difícil de creer que los hubiera hecho él, y Miguel lo dudaría si no fuera porque tenía en su mente la memoria de Hiro. Había muchos recuerdos de él desvelándose mientras intentaba encontrar el motor perfecto para algún proyecto raro. Volteó a verlo de nuevo.

Era admirable.

El otro se sentó a su lado con los brazos cruzados, cubierto de aloe vera y enfurruñado. La luz de los faroles prendidos de la calle que daba a la playa y la poca luz lunar que se colaba entre las nubes resplandecía sobre su piel sudada. Sus cachetes estaban rojos de calor, la ropa ya sucia se le pegaba al cuerpo y el encierro bajo el algodón de sus capas le hacía despedir un aroma más intenso de lo normal a...

Pues a él. A Hiro.

Adolescencia, conflicto, berrinches, venganza que se desdobla en una sonrisa socarrona de dientes separados y ojos entrecerrados de pestañas largas, con pasos de baile robados y juegos de infancias ajenas...

—Estoy satisfecho con tu cuidado. —Hiro despidió a Baymax a regañadientes. Suspiró y luego empezó rápidamente a organizar las piezas. Bueno, al menos le ardía un poco menos la piel, y ya iba a sanar más rápido.

A Miguel se le erizó la piel mientras lo miraba. Y lo re-miraba. Y no le quitaba la vista. Y le iba a hacer un agujero en la cara si seguía así. Pero no podía parar.

Nariz respingada, cabello alborotado, paso desgarbado de pantorrillas delgadas, mente rápida y reflejos torpes, cintura marcada. Manos esforzadas de operar maquinaria, brazos flacuchos pero lo bastante fuertes para poder alzarlo dándole de vueltas a la luz de un atardecer a modo de broma pesada.

H i r o .

Miguel, en parte auxiliado por su _Hiro Interno_ , formuló tres hipótesis casi que por su propio pie:

La primera, que quizá sí era posible conocer a alguien vía intercambio empático de la personalidad, a pesar de que ninguno de los implicados retuviera su personalidad original. Sólo había que ser capaces de ponerse en los zapatos ajenos por un tiempo. Diría que hasta era más fácil llegar al fondo que perder el tiempo intentando conocerlos de pregunta en pregunta, y de malentendido en malentendido... Pero aún había que probarlo.

La segunda, que el trabajo en equipo y el compromiso eran cruciales para que estas cosas se dieran. No puedes conocer a alguien si te la pasas hablando de ti mismo o enfocándote en lo que te acomoda. O si no los escuchas, para hacerla corta. O si no dejas que te enseñen cosas nuevas COMO ARRASTRARTE EN MEDIO DE UNA PISTA DE BAILE, **LO IBA A MATAR**.

...Pero si estás dispuesto a ceder un poco... podía funcionar. Estar en ésta situación particular y saber que sólo Hiro, de todas las personas en el mundo, estaba en el mismo bote que él... bueno, le daban ganas de hacer que las cosas funcionaran. Era como si se armara de paciencia que no sabía que tenía.

La última era que del roce nace en cariño. Pero esa última no la quiso explorar.

Una mano se meneó frente a la cara de Miguel, despertándose de su viaje astral. Hiro lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el japonés.

—¿Qué de qué? —El mexicano se defendió, disimulando.

Hiro le lanzó una mirada de impaciencia.

—Me estuviste mirando casi cinco minutos, ¿qué fue eso? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?

—... Es que pareces un camarón. —Se inventó de última hora, echando mano de los reflejos mentales acelerados que se habían quedado en él gracias a Hiro.

—... —Hiro le aventó una almohada a la cara a Miguel y siguió separando componentes.

Miguel celebró su mal genio por una vez, y decidió no mirarlo más. Porque no quería lidiar con pensamientos raros ahora mismo ni lo que podían significar.

Por un momento sólo se dedicaron a su tarea, hasta terminarla por completo. Hiro sacó su celular para revisar la hora, poner una canción y así poder concentrarse algo mejor, pero en lugar de ello soltó un chillido de sorpresa.

—Está apagado. Debo de haber tenido la pila baja. —Suspiró. Ya bastante tenía con la pantalla estrellada que le había dado Socorro como para ahora lidiar con esto.

—¡No hay problema! Ahora lo conectamos a la corriente y que se cargue.

—Deja paso por el conector, está de tu lado.

—¡Tu estás más quemado que chica de secundaria pública! dámelo que ya lo hago yo.

—Es un rato, no pasa nada.

—¡Nop! —Miguel le tocó el brazo quemado.

—¡AAAAAA...... AAAAaaaaaaAAAAAAH! —Gritó Hiro en mariachi, retirando el brazo y convirtiendo su grito de dolor en uno de canto a tiempo antes de activar a Baymax _por segunda vez_.

—¡Buena entonación! —Miguel tomó el celular y lo conectó para cargar.

—¡ _Duuuude_ , no vale!

—No se supone que te esfuerces mucho si estás quemado. ¡Mamá Elena se avergonzaría de mi si no te ayudara!

—¡Tocarme el brazo NO cuenta como ayuda! ¡¿En qué universo paralelo según tú?!

—¡En éste, dónde eres demasiado necio para hacer las cosas por las buenas!

Un trueno los interrumpió y voltearon a ver la ventana que estaba detrás de ellos. Acto seguido, se fue la luz. Y la lluvia de verano había comenzado.

Se asomaron a la ventana, notando que incluso las luces de las farolas y las calles se habían esfumado.

—No vamos a poder reparar la máquina hoy. —Se quejó Miguel, dándose topes contra la ventana. Luego miró su celular, que seguía con pila. —... Bueno, a las 8:30 de la noche no creo que hubiéramos logrado gran cosa...

—...¿En serio son las 8:30? —El Hamada menor busco un reloj al verse obligado a verificar. Sacó un pequeño cubo de un cajón. Al presionarlo, un pequeño holograma con la información de clima, hora, y ubicación se presentó. Era... muy diferente a otros relojes que Miguel había visto...

—Wow... ¿Lo hiciste tú? —Preguntó Miguel, y Hiro sintió un escalofrío correr por su espalda. Sonrió un poco y pareció sacar un poco el pecho en orgullo.

—Yo _merengues_... ¿Lo dije bien?

Miguel sonrió al escuchar el mexicanismo de Hiro.

—¡Lo dijiste mejor que yo! —Ambos se rieron un poco.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Tus memorias hacen que me guste a México. Técnicamente te estás saboteando solo, me voy a mudar aquí y vas a tener que aguantarme.

El corazón de Miguel se aceleró al recibir parcial confirmación de sus teorías. A lo mejor esto del intercambio no estaba tan mal.

 _Tan_.

—¡Ja! En ese caso más te vale invitarme a San Fransokyo y aguantarme primero. En tus memorias, la haces ver como un sueño. Hasta siento que me está gustando.

—Quizás algún día. A tía Cass le gustaría prepararte unas alitas picantes, son fabulosas.

—¡Así que de ahí venía el sabor! ¿Te gustan?

—¡Por supuesto! Bueno, más antes de... todo esto. Pero aún así.

—Ah... sí. Me pasa parecido con los tacos y los tamales de... mamá Elena...

—Sí...

Silencio.

Quizás es demasiado pronto para confirmar o negar nada.

Miguel miró por la ventana y carraspeó para tratar de ahuyentar un momento incómodo que seguro llegaría si seguían por esa línea. No estaba seguro de que hablar al respecto fuese lo mejor. Cada vez que intentaba descifrar cuál sería la mejor acción para aliviar los problemas emocionales que tenían, una especie de bloqueo emocional, de barrera en forma de datos y diagramas, se le cruzaba y no sabía que hacer. Algo le decía que Hiro no era muy bueno en el área del corazón y la comunicación.

El podía tener la mitad de los conocimientos de Hiro, pero a cambio se había llevado la mitad de su falta de contacto social y... así, a medias, no estaba seguro de conocer el mejor modo de abordar a Hamada o de cómo reaccionaría. Menos sospechando que esto no se le daba en primer lugar. Podría arruinar las cosas si no era cuidadoso, o... ¿Quizá debería hacerlo de una...?

¡Agh, qué difícil es no saber qué decisión tomaría para él mismo! ¡Qué difícil era tener que pensar con la mitad de un cerebro que no le calzaba para nada!

—Quizá deba de llamar a mis padres para que no estén muy preocupados. Parece un apagón severo y no quiero 20 llamadas perdidas, _eso es suicidio_.

—Y que lo digas. Mi tía se enoja _mucho_ cuando hago eso.

Miguel optó al final por callarse y no decir nada.

Marcó una llamada con altavoz para que Hiro también se pudiera comunicar con su familia (pues sabían que se estaban moviendo todos juntos), mientras ambos esperaban en el silencio de la lluvia a que le contestaran.

—¿Bueno?

—Hola mamá. Se soltó a llover de pronto, pero estam-... eh... Hiro me invitó a pasar a su departamento para no mojarnos. —No era del todo mentira... sólo la parte de que lo habían hecho para no mojarse. —¿Dónde están?

—¡Ay, m'ijo, qué bueno que llaman y que no los agarró el agua! ¿Ya están a resguardo entonces?

—S-...

—¡Señorita Cass, Tadashi, su sobrino ya está en el departamento bien y a salvo con Miguel! Los tengo en la línea.

—¿Están bien? —Se escuchó la voz de Tadashi.

—Sí, sí, nomás están llamando para avisar. ¿Quieres decirle algo? —Preguntó Luisa.

—No, yo es-... —Empezó Tadashi.

—¡Ah, bueno! —Cortó Enrique.

—Ah... —Trató de retomar Miguel.

—Ya no vayan a salir, m'ijo, el mar se va a picar y luego la lluvia esa con el calor, no se vayan a enfermar o algo. —Continuó Luisa.

—Luisa, diles que no anden descalzos tampoco ni pongan el aire muy alto.

—Dice tu papá que no anden descalzos ni pongan el aire muy alto.

—No, si la luz se-...

—Estamos en un bar, pero yo creo que nos vamos a quedar hasta que se pase la lluvia. ¿Sí aguantan solos hasta que lleguemos?

—Ps yo...

—Yo creo que nos tardamos como una hora u hora y media, depende del agua.

—Noso-...

—¿Tienen hambre? ¿Les llevamos algo?

—Ya cen...

—Oye y dile a Hiro que acá está su tía y su hermano con nosotros, que no se preocupe. ¿Señorita Cass, no lo quiere saludar o algo? Tengo acá a Miguel en la línea y está con su sobrino.

—Sí yo le-...

—Luisa, dile a Miguel que pidan una _picsa_ mejor, no vamos a llegar si les llevamos comida. —Intercedió Enrique ahora. —¿Miguel, tienen ahí dinero pa' una _picsa_ , no m'ijo? Yo te dejé ahí algo de cambio para que la pidan, no hagas que Hiro la pague.

—Sí, pero ya cenamo-...

—¡Ah, qué bueno! Si les da hambre igual que la pague él y yo acá le repongo el dinero a su tía.

—¡No hace fal-...! —Intentó interceder Hiro.

—Bueno, qué bueno que nos hablaron, ahí nos avisan si necesitan cualquier otra cosa. Báñense, no se vayan a enfermar si se mojaron. Nos vemos al rato Miguel, te queremos mucho, adiós.

Los Rivera colgaron.

—... _Dude_. —Dijo Hiro. Parpadeó. —... _Duuuuude_...

—Eh... se preocupan mucho. —Justificó Miguel. —Si lo vemos por el lado positivo... ¡Ya no tuvimos que explicar nada!

Hiro miró al mexicano. La lógica aplastante ahogando las palabras en su boca al estar cargadas de razón.

—... Bien. Perfecto. No me quejo, salió bien. Peeeero, ahora voy por unas velas que no veo nada. —Hiro se levantó y salió del cuarto, usando la luz de su reloj holograma para ver frente a él. —Si vas a tomar una ducha, puedes tomar mi ropa prestada.

—¿Te ayudo a ponerte el aloe vera cuando salgas de la ducha?

—¡No voy a necesitar eso! ¡Puedo yo solo!

—¿Despierto a Baymax?

—¡No! ¡Quédate ahí y no toques nada!

Media hora más tarde Hiro se había recostado sin camiseta sobre su cama, gimiendo de dolor y tragándose el poquito orgullo que podía quedarle cada vez que Miguel le pasaba la mano untada de la viscosa sustancia sobre sus hombros desnudos, sentado sobre su cadera y alumbrado por la luz de las velas. Mordiendo la almohada para resistir.

—¿Puedes repetir la parte dónde decías que podías tú solo, Hiro? —Hiro le enseñó el dedo del medio y Miguel se rió. Luego le llegaron unas ganas locas de llenar sus hombros desnudos de besos divertidos sólo para hacerlo enfurecer más y se calló, concentrándose en ignorar el pensamiento.

Otra vez esos pensamientos.

¡Qué no! Eran amigos (a medias) ayudándose el uno al otro, trabajando para una meta en común y punto. Quizá se sintiera muy a gusto con él AHORA, pero debía recordar que _éste_ Hiro se esfumaría junto con la máquina reparada en un futuro cercano. ¡Independientemente de hipótesis! Y el verdadero... quién sabe cómo sería. Había tenido apenas vistazos de su personalidad en su cabeza.

Aún era muy, muy pronto para confirmar o negar nada.

No tenía ganas de arriesgarlo todo por el rompecabezas de una persona que aún estaba a medio armar, y cuyas partes embonaban a medias y a veces hasta a fuerzas entre las suyas. Necesitaba... mas datos, sí. Aún si a veces sus piezas embonaran perfecto, como hechas la una para la otra.

Como una pareja que está aprendiendo a bailar y, yendo a destiempo, logran a veces ir al compás.

* * *

Los Rivera llegaron junto con Tía Cass y Tadashi a eso de las diez de la noche. Los dos muchachos se habían bañado y, aburridos de esperar, se habían dedicado a aplastar mosquitos, corregir la estructura de la máquina para que ahora sí soportará fallas de voltaje, compartir y explicar el uno con el otro algunas memorias mezcladas que tenían en su cabeza.

Hiro por fin supo de dónde le salieron las ganas de correr como Naruto (si corro así, voy más rápido) y Miguel por fin supo por qué Hiro no había venido de vacaciones con sus padres (ouch) pero sí con su hermano y su tía (nota mental, darle un abrazo a mamá Cass... quiere decir. A la _señorita_ Cass). Concluyeron que México era bonito, y San Fransokyo también, y que los dos apestaban en sacar conclusiones.

Tadashi estaba cada vez más convencido de que aquí había algo raro.

Su hermano acababa de pasar el día entero, a su conocimiento, paseando con Miguel por ahí. Les mandaron fotos de todos los lados a donde habían ido y hasta posaron _juntos_ en algunas. Y se habían comprado cosas mutuamente.

Eso, aquí y en San Fransokyo, era una cita. Se habían escabullido para tener una cita.

Y ahora que llegan a casa luego de dejarlos a solas un momento porque se puso a llover, encuentra a ambos recién bañados y a Miguel usando la ropa de Hiro. Según ellos, "sudaron mucho" (sic). Además de que...

—¿Qué tienes en el cuerpo, Hiro?

—Oh, es aloe vera. Me quemé cuando salimos, así que me puse una capa. Miguel dice que ayuda.

—¡Ayuda mucho con las quemadas! -Había reforzado Miguel.

—...¿Te ayudó a ponértelo?

—¡Claro! No sé tú, Tadashi, pero yo no puedo ver mi propia espalda.

...Miguel le untó cosas raras a su hermano en el cuerpo. Sabrá Hiro en cuántas partes porque él no quería los detalles.

Seguía convencido de que el día anterior algo había sucedido entre ellos, y, tras un vistazo rápido y disimulado mientras los muchachos hablaban, pudo comprobar que Baymax estaba de _nuevo_ cargándose en el cuarto de su hermano. Ya no olía a quemado, pero _ya le había instalado condones._

—Sí, nos divertimos mucho. Miguel me llevó a conocer. México es muy bonito. —Dijo Hiro al resto mientras Tadashi se llevaba la caja de Baymax con disimulo.

—B-bueno, no es San Fransokyo, pero espero que haya sido agradable. —Completó Miguel.

 _—Cachetitos_ _rojos._ —Susurró Miguel dándole un codazo cuando nadie veía.

 _—Estrellita_. —Devolvió Hiro el codazo. Pero Tadashi los había visto a ambos.

 _Ajá_. Esto estaba raro.

Hiro nunca había sido una persona muy... sociable. Tadashi lo sabía. De hecho, la idea del viaje había venido de parte suya, pues conocía a su hermano y sabía lo que ese cerebro superdotado suyo era capaz de hacer si se aburría demasiado. De arriesgarse a que regresara a las peleas ilegales de bots durante las vacaciones a que se llevará sus proyectos personales a otro país, prefería lo último. Pero... al parecer había funcionado mejor de lo que había pensado.

Conocía a Miguel desde hace dos días.

Dos días.

_D o s._

Y ya se sincronizaban para _todo_. Y ahora resulta que _ama_ el país, amén de las pataletas que armó para no venir. Y ya tenían _apodos cariñosos mutuos_ que quién sabe qué querían decir.

A lo mejor había sido el calor, la playa, que Hiro se golpeó contra un poste, la lluvia le caló al cerebro, o el viaje en avión lo había afectado. A lo mejor el Rivera era todo un maestro encubierto de la seducción y su pobre hermano no era capaz de defenderse.

Su pobre y confiado hermano que no sabía de coqueteos. (Decirle "estrellita" no cuenta, eso es de primaria).

—¡Nos vemos mañana, Cass, que descansen!

—¡Fue un gusto, nos vemos mañana!

—¡Adiós, Hiro! —Fue la alegre respuesta del moreno.

—Adiós, Miguel.

—¿Nos vemos mañana de nuevo, verdad?

—¡Seguro!

_Le dan tanta diabetes que está feliz de tener un cuarto por separado._

Tadashi espió una mutua sonrisa cómplice en ambos. Hiro le estaba sonriendo. SONRIENDO. Muy bien, suficiente, estaba decidido: fueran novios, amigos con derecho, peor es nada o adolescentes curioseando y explorando aprovechando que no se iban a volver a ver después de las vacaciones...

Él, Tadashi Hamada, se comprometía a darle " _la charla_ " a su hermano mañana mismo y averiguar la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Miguel. Principalmente para que no se le fuera a romper el corazón, pero también para dar fe de qué tan mal gusto tenía Hiro para elegir pareja en general. Deberes de hermano mayor.

(Pausa para acomodarse la gorra, comerse una gomita robada a su hermano en cámara lenta, y así sentirse más dramático).

Iba a llegar al fondo del asunto tarde o temprano.

—¡Deja de robarte esas gomitas, cómprate las tuyas! —Hiro se las arrebató y se fue a su cuarto. Técnicamente, eran las gomitas que compró para disculparse con Miguel, pero si él no las quiso pues Hiro sí.

_Más temprano que tarde, con suerte._

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** \- Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]_



* * *

* * *

D i b u j o s

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axureé. Espero te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios bonitos y su apoyo. <3 Me gustaría preguntarles si así están bien los capítulos de largos o les gustarían más cortos. A veces me extiendo mucho, sorry.
> 
> Hiro le dice estrellita a Miguel porque lo alzó justo en la parte donde la canción pone "I'm gonna reach for the stars" que es "voy a alcanzar las estrellas". Y cómo Hiro lo hace más en venganza que por creatividad pues decidió ponerle ese apodo... pero no hay cómo explicarle a Tadashi que no es lo que piensa. xD
> 
> Arriba le dejo un croquis de cómo se ve el interior de los departamentos. Miguel y Hiro están lado a lado.
> 
> El pasillo con las escaleras es por donde se accede a los departamentos y tiene vista al mar. El balcón que comparten en la parte posterior tiene vista a la ciudad/zona hotelera. Todos los cuartos tienen aire acondicionado solo que olvide ponerlo en todos lol.
> 
> Axu cambio y fuera.


	6. Tadashi

A ello de las 8:30, Miguel Rivera ya se encontraba bañado, peinado, " _desayunado_ " (Hiro insistía que no podías "desayunarte a ti mismo" para conjugar así ese verbo, Miguel decía que los mexicanos se desayunan y se conjugan cómo se les da la regalada gana), y en el departamento de los Hamada para pasar el día con Hiro entre bolsas de gomitas y comida chatarra.

El japonés, alegando que tenía la piel quemada, había pedido quedarse a descansar echándole la culpa a Miguel (aunque en realidad era código para "trabajar en mi tesis"). Miguel pidió quedarse también, alegando que le dolían los músculos de mucho caminar ayer. Tadashi también había pedido quedarse, alegando resaca, y con toda la intención de aprovechar el tiempo para llevar a cabo un "estudio de campo" sobre esos dos. Pero él estaba en su cuarto, al parecer ocupado con Baymax.

Miguel opinaba que estos Hamada iban a necesitar descansos para descansar de sus "descansos".

No importaba. Hoy, él y Hiro tenían otra meta en la mente que se les hizo inalcanzable hasta hoy: _Por fin_ iniciarían las labores para reconstruir la máquina.

POR FIN. GRACIAS, DIOS.

Con el conocimiento y destreza manual del japonés y improvisación y rapidez mental del mexicano equitativamete repartidos en sus cuerpos, era seguro que podrían, en equipo y uniendo sus fuerzas, dar jaque mate a una tarea tan compleja y delicada como reparar un dispositivo de empatía, adaptarlo al cambio de cuerpos, y así finalmente regresar a la normalidad en las menos de dos semanas que les quedaban de verano.

Y aquí estaban. Sentados a lados opuestos de la cama, con las piezas organizadas y los planos listos.

_Destreza._

_Inteligencia._

_Agilidad..._

—¡Mira, Hiro! —Miguel lanzó un oso de gomita al aire para atraparlo con la boca. Rebotó en su ojo y cayó sobre su regazo. —...Es un trabajo en progreso constante.

—¿...Prueba a lanzarla con un ángulo más cerrado? —Sugirió Hiro, llevándose a la boca más frituras extra picantes.

—Puede ser... a ver, abre la boca. —Hiro hizo caso. La gomita chocó contra su mejilla y cayó dentro de su bolsa de frituras. —Eh, parece que funciona.

—Te lo dije. —Contestó Hiro con cierto orgullo, pescando la gomita y comiéndola como botín.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Miguel se mordió el labio y al final le habló con un tono gentil.

—Te vea más relajado ya. ¿Listo?

Hiro se tensó. Respiró. Habló.

—...Ok. Listo.

Y es que Hiro _aún_ era incapaz de concentrarse sin música. El japonés se estaba desesperando _tanto_ al no estar seguro de cómo lidiar con una condición que previamente no le afectaba y ahora casi rayaba en la incapacidad más absurda, que había tenido un ataque de pánico momentos antes, el cual Miguel había calmado con gomitas y frituras.

 _Ataque de pánico_ total. Completo con sudor, ansiedad, apretar los dientes y todo. No quería volver a tener uno en la vida.

Encima, el único al que se lo podía confiar era al mexicano ya que no sólo nadie más le iba a creer, si no que Miguel era el único que podía y sabía cómo ayudarlo debido al cambio de mentes. Ni siquiera Tadashi era de ayuda alguna ahí.

Se limpiaron los dedos y Miguel acomodó la mano de Hiro sobre su guitarra para que tocara un acorde sobre las mismas.

—Esa posición de los dedos no es natural. —Se quejó Hiro.

—Con el tiempo terminas acostumbrándote y desarrollando callos. ¡Mira!

Miguel tomó la guitarra y tocó una escala completa con maestría. Hiro ojeo las manos de Miguel, efectivamente llenas de callos a fuerza del uso. Cada uno de ellos aterrizó perfectamente en su lugar. Hiro asumió una posición crítica, con la mano en la boca.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? —Preguntó Miguel con emoción.

—La cuerda de sol sigue desafinada. —Opinó Hiro, tirándolo por la borda. Miguel rodó los ojos y le cedió la guitarra.

—¡Tooooda tuya, señor perfeccionista! —Dijo Miguel, procediendo a emberrincharse cruzando los brazos mientras Hiro, sin ponerle atención, procedía a afinarla.

No estarían aquí de no ser porque el celular de Hiro estaba en reparación desde el apagón de ayer y el conchazo de Socorro. Y si bien Miguel se había ofrecido a tocar unas cuantas melodías nuevas para poder poner manos a la obra, bueno...

Pronto se dieron cuenta de otro problema: Miguel era _incapaz de afinar su propia guitarra._

Cosa que Hiro ahora podía hacer. Pero Hiro no podía tocar la guitarra y Miguel sí. Pero Hiro era el que quería escucharla y a Miguel no le daban muchas ganas, atrayéndole más la posibilidad de trabajar en la máquina y mejorarla. Porque si Miguel no podía ponerse creativo con maquinarias, empezaba a sentirse igual de mal que Hiro.

Qué dilema.

Y así estaban aquí ahora, repartiendo responsabilidades entre bolsas de botanas y poniéndose de acuerdo cual equipo de trabajo de la secundaria que debe pasar a exponer y no sabe en qué orden hacerlo. Cediendo unas cosas, comprometiendo otras, asegurándose de que su salud mental no perdiera su _ya muy delicado_ balance, regándola inevitablemente en el proceso. Todo un tira y afloja.

Hiro apretó y aflojó cuerdas, luego intentó tocar con el acorde que Miguel acababa de enseñarle y una mueca de desagrado cruzó por la cara de ambos. El japonés se moriría de hambre si de tocar la guitarra se tratara.

—No hay caso. Tienes que tocarla tú. —Dijo Hiro con frustración, y le volvió ceder la guitarra.

—Debe de haber otro modo más eficiente. —Insistió el mexicano, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Como cuál? No puedo afinar al mismo tiempo que tú tocas... ¿Miguel? Aaaaah no. No no no no. Miguel, _no._ Miguel, _quita_ esa mirada. _No. Te lo advierto._

— _Miguel sí._

—¡¿Qué planeas?! ¡No me toques de la quemadura, duele! ¡Puedo moverme solo!

—¡Lo siento! ¡Es sólo que ya sé qué hacer...! mira, sólo ponte aquí...

Tadashi pasó frente al cuarto cerrado de Hiro para ir a dejar su ropa sucia a la lavadora.

—¡¿Atrás tuyo?! ¡No quepo!

—¡Pues abre más las piernas y ya, no se te van a caer por usarlas!... Así no, mira, así...

—¡Auch! ¡Que no me toques ahí que duele, ya te había dicho!

—¡Lo siento de nuevo! Pero... ah, si te acomodas ahí... ¡Perfecto! ¿Ves que así no duele?

—...Esta posición es vergonzosa...

—¡Funciona! ¿Ves? Así mientras yo la toco, tú la afinas desde donde estás y ya alcanzas.

— _Dude_ , no sé cómo decirte esto, pero las leyes de la física y el sentido común dictaminan que me va a terminar _doliendo al mínimo roce._

—¡Pero si te mueves despacito no va a pasar nada!

—...Ya, bueno. Pero hazlo con cuidado o no respondo.

... _Tadashi decidió que la ropa podía esperar._

Dejó la canasta de ropa a un costado y tocó a la puerta.

—Hiro, ¿Qué hacen? —Abrió sin esperar a que le dieran indicación, siendo recibido por un golpe de aire acondicionado. Se preparó mentalmente a pillarlos in fraganti, para regañarlos o al menos pedir explicaciones, porque otra oportunidad así para atraparlos con las manos en la masa no habría.

Aunque no era lo que esperaba. (Y en cierto modo era un alivio).

Ambos chicos le miraron. Miguel estaba sentado al borde de la cama de Hiro con la guitarra descansando sobre su regazo, las manos acomodadas sobre las cuerdas. Hiro estaba inmediatamente detrás suyo y casi abrazándolo, con las piernas lado a lado de las caderas de Miguel (razón por las cuales las tenía abiertas), ajustando las llaves del instrumento desde detrás de su amigo cómo afinándolo.

Excepto que Hiro sabía de guitarras lo que Wasabi sabía de anarquía.

Así que, sea cual fuere su excusa, o lo que estaban haciendo, algo ahí no colaba. El hecho de que tuvieran poca ropa debido a los 33°C que hacían afuera (y a la quemada piel de su hermano) lo hacía peor. Desperdigadas sobre la cama, varias piezas de electrónica e ingeniería lo saludaban.

Tadashi parpadeó confundido. Tras lo cual ambos parecieron reaccionar, descoordinados por el pánico.

—¡TADASHI! —Chilló su hermano, ruborizado hasta las orejas y apartándose de Miguel empujándose hacia atrás con urgencia. Le dio una patada accidental al mexicano, que del impacto salió volando de la cama y para no caer tuvo que recobrar el equilibrio dando varios pasos torpes al frente hasta estrellarse con Tadashi. Lo tenía enfrente, ay no. Disimula.

—¡He-heeeeey, Tadashi! ¡'Sup! —Saludó Miguel con un guiño, tronando los dedos y apuntando los mismos a Tadashi más familiaridad de la requerida. Espera... ay Diosito ya la cajeteó. Ese es Hiro, no él. ABORTAR MISIÓN, SU CEREBRO ACABA DE TRAICIONARLO. Cambió el tono. —¡Quiero decir, buenos días Tadashi! ¡Este... n-nada! Le... leeee estaba enseñando a Hiro... uh... uh... —Diablos.

—¡Cómo se afina una guitarra! —Acompletó Hiro, tomando el instrumento y señalando las llaves, aún ruborizado. —Miguel me estaba enseñando cómo funcionan las llaves y cómo se aprietan para afinar las cuerdas. ¡Es todo! —Esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—... —Tadashi paseó su vista por el cuarto con ojos de Sherlock Holmes. A pesar de haber interrumpido tan repentinamente, no encontró casi nada extraño que le indicara una mentira. La cama era un desastre, pero solo porque acababan de salir disparados de la misma como gatos asustados. Excepto por... —¿Y las piezas de metal de tu cama?

La risa en vacaciones parte mil: El regreso de Tadashi en los **asuntos que no le incumben**.

—¡O-oh, esos! ¡Esas piezas de metal, ja ja! ¡Las piezas de metal sobre mi cama! ¡Mi cama que tiene piezas de metal sobre ella! —Hiro intentaba ganar tiempo, mirando a Miguel en pánico.

—¡Me enseñaba algunas... cosas que... piensa añadir a su trabajo de tesis! ¡Sí! ¡E-es que nunca había conocido a alguien así de inteligente como Hiro y le pedí que me mostrara lo que hace!

Hiro lo miró con sorpresa, halagado.

—...¿En serio? ¡Digo, sí!... ¡Lo de enseñarle mi proyecto final, digo, a eso me refiero, sí!

Tadashi tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto. Sí confiaba en su hermano, pero viendo todas las cosas regadas, su temor de aquella vez cuando habían salido a comer regresó.

—Y... ¿Por qué no trabajan en la sala? Hay más espacio. —Y podía estar más al tanto de ellos, claro.

—Herramientas. —Dijo Miguel.

—Comodidad. —Dijo Hiro al mismo tiempo.

...

—¡...Los dos! —Intentaron cubrirla al mismo tiempo, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Seguros?

—¡Absolutamente! —Contestó Miguel, para su sorpresa.

Tadashi no estaba nada convencido, pero no parecía que le fueran a decir nada más y además, parecía que Miguel estaba consintiendo a lo que sea que fuere que hacían, así que su hipótesis de ser usado como conejillo de indias iba perdiendo peso. Es decir, en teoría podría intentar pasar y escudriñar el cuarto buscando evidencia, pero eso era bastante grosero y encendería aún más alertas rojas en la cabeza de los chicos... Hiro iba a terminar escondiéndole aún más cosas.

No. No iba a funcionar.

Por mucho que le doliera que su hermano no confiara en él para contarle sobre... ¿Esto? ¿¿¿Fuera lo que fuera??? Tenía que aceptar sus límites si no estaba dañando a nadie. Hiro probablemente ya estaba lo bastante muerto de angustia como para...

... Espera un segundo...

...Oh. oooooh...

...Ahora que lo pensaba, _quizás_ _ese_ _fuera el verdadero problema,_ y su teoría estuvo mal desde el inicio. Hizo un rápido repaso mental que le permitiera calcular su posibilidad de acertar.

A ver. Haciendo memoria, _¿alguna vez le había conocido alguna novia a Hiro?_

No le venía ninguna a la cabeza. ¿Qué hay de intereses románticos en general?... No que el supiera. O no le había dicho.

Miró a Miguel. Cómo si acabara de darse cuenta de que era un hombre.

Si nunca había conocido novia, o interés romántico alguno... y ahora que parecía tener uno, estaba con otro chico... ¿Podría ser que estuviera en el clóset, o estuviera apenas descubriendo algo relevante sobre su sexualidad? Entonces... entonces tendría sentido que quisiera acaparar a Miguel y pasar tiempo a solas con él con cualquier excusa.

Si, había restos de metal regados por el cuarto, pero podía ser que estaban intentando acercarse por medio de sus intereses, o que estuvieran inventando una coartada al estar Tadashi presente.

Uy. _Rayos_. No estaba preparado para estas cosas.

—Tadashi, parece que viste un fantasma, ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy mirando el desastre de comida saludable en tu cuarto.

—¡Hey!

¿Qué haría él si fuera un adolescente, posiblemente tan profundamente metido en el clóset que ya estaba llegando a Narnia, desesperado y lleno de hormonas? Posiblemente, NO contárselo a nadie.

Quería mucho a su hermano. Su sexualidad no iba a cambiar ello, pero... Suponía que, si Hiro de verdad se veía en problemas, podría intervenir. Pero si no estaba preparado a decirle, no podía forzarlo. Aunque suponía que podía hacerle unos ajustes a lo que acababa de instalar en Baymax para empezar a darle confianza en sí mismo...

Sólo quería que estuviera seguro y feliz.

—En fin, no importa, pero recojan las envolturas. ¡Y muchas gracias por las clases, Miguel! Hiro no deja de hablar de ti desde que llegamos. —Tadashi mencionó con una sonrisa. Hiro gruñó. —... Saben, hoy tengo pensado hacer unos ajustes a Baymax. ¿Les importaría darme su opinión más tarde, cuando lo acabe?

—¡Por supuesto! Nos encantaría. ¿Son mejoras físicas o es una nueva programación? —Respondió Miguel. Hiro sólo miró a su compañero con horror.

Tadashi se descolocó por un momento, no sabiendo qué decirle a Miguel. Quizás Hiro le había dicho. Al final sonrió.

—Solo una fase nueva de conversación. Miguel, deberías pasar menos tiempo con Hiro, se te está pegando su terminología. Bueno, los dejo. —Tadashi por fin tomó su canasta de ropa y se fue cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Inmediatamente después, Hiro aventaba una de sus sandalias de playa a la cara del moreno con puntería mexicana.

—¡Auch! ¡Oye! ¿Eso por qué...? ¡¿Qué te hice _ahora_?! —Miguel se calló tan pronto Hiro se levantó y fue hacia él para amenazarlo presionando contra su cachete la sandalia que le quedaba.

—¡¿Por qué le has dicho eso?! —Reclamó Hiro en un susurro.

—¡Mi boca se movió antes que mi cerebro! —Miguel apartó la chancla de su cara y colocó el cerrojo a la puerta, discutiendo a los susurros con Hiro. —Además técnicamente es tu culpa, ha sido tu medio cerebro el que...

 _—¿Mi culpa?_ Yo ni me moví de mi lugar.

Miguel, frustrado, fue por los planos y los extendió sobre la cama para ignorar a Hiro, ya que la única mesa que había en el cuarto era demasiado pequeña para realmente ser de ayuda. Además, ya estaba ocupada por la laptop de Hamada.

—¡Te ha pasado también! ¡No me eches a mí la culpa de cosas que tú mismo no puedes cumplir!

—¡Ugh! ¡Pero yo ya estoy tratando de actuar como yo mismo!—Harto, Hiro jaló la silla de la mesa y se sentó sobre la misma con cara de berrinche contenido. Al darse cuenta de que se había sentado como Miguel lo hacía, se exasperó aún más y se sentó con más desfachatez, cruzando los brazos.

—¿Puedes dejar de regañarme por un segundo y ayudarme con esto por favor? —Pidió Miguel. Hiro cesó el fuego y, en una tregua temporal, pusieron manos a la obra.

Desarmadores. Soldadores. Tornillos. Cables. Cintas magnéticas. Cuerdas de carbono. Microchips. Circuitos. El poder la electricidad y años de ingeniería, investigaciones, inventos del ser humano reunidos en un lugar para que ellos pudieran regresar a su cuerpo respectivo. Miguel estaba fascinado: nunca antes había tenido la oportunidad de ver la pasión de otra persona casi que literalmente con sus ojos. Se podía crear. Se podía hacer y deshacer. Se podía programar, se podía reconstruir.

Hiro por otro lado, se estaba _aburriendo como una ostra_. Era mejor que estar enojado por nada, pero estaba empezando a cabecear de somnolencia. Esto _no_ estaba funcionando tan bien como lo habría hecho en su cabeza hace tiempo. Los primeros minutos funcionó relativamente bien, y Miguel estaba ayudándolo bastante con sus lagunas mentales, pero... ahí faltaba algo.

Del soporífero aburrimiento pasó al desesperante hastío y se empezó a notar. Mientras más progreso hacían, más se movía buscando algo que hacer. Sus dedos tamborileaban sobre sus rodillas con impaciencia. Su pierna temblaba, su ojo tenía un tic. El sonido del mar empezó a hacerse tan repetitivo que le estaba exasperado. Se paró en varias ocasiones, paseándose por la habitación con algún circuito en mano, buscando desesperadamente huir de su prisión de cuatro paredes en pos de algo que hacer, alguien con quien platicar algo que no fuera la bendita ingeniería, disfrutar el sol de nuevo aunque le quemase ¡Qué le importaba a estas alturas!

No sabía lidiar con su cerebro, y eso era casi tan aterrador como la idea de fallar en su cometido de reparación y tener que vivir así el resto de su vida.

Necesitaba música. Pero, Miguel estaba tan enfrascado en el trabajo que no se animaba a pedírselo.

—Si sigues caminando en círculos vas a terminar haciéndole un hoyo al suelo, Hiro. —Le dijo Miguel, sin levantar la vista del mecanismo que arreglaba para las variables de voltaje mientras Hiro evitaba cuidadosamente que cualquier cosa tocara su hiper sensible piel mientras se paseaba.

—¿Dónde puse mi celular? ¿Has visto mi celular?

—En tu mesita de noche. —Comentó distraídamente. —¿Tendrás un soldador?

—Debe haber uno pequeño en la mesa. —Hiro tomó su celular, y lo revisó por un momento. Luego, se le salió una maldición. —¡ _Ching_...... _kuso_! No hay wi-fi.

Miguel dejó de revisar la mesa por un momento, mirando a su compañero de laboratorio con confusión y curiosidad. Hiro parecía _a punto de explotar,_ como un adicto sin su droga. Pisando fuerte, lo vio salir del cuarto, y paró las orejas para escuchar.

—¡Tadashi! ¿Tienes wi-fi?

—No, tía Cass llamo y reestablecen el servicio por la tarde.

—¿...Tienes Spotify premium?

—Eeeeh..... nope. Tampoco. Sólo el gratis, si te sirve.

Miguel cayó en cuenta de que no había tocado la guitarra aún.

Tomó la guitarra y buscó dónde sentarse porque no había sitio en el resto del pequeño cuarto, ya que todo estaba invadido por planos, piezas, y herramientas: la cama estaba ocupada, el piso estaba ocupado, la mesa estaba ocupada, la silla lo mismo.

A menos que...

—Vale, gracias Tadashi. Así estoy bien.

Hiro regresó a la habitación, y a las desesperadas empezó a buscar dinero entre sus pantalones abandonados por los alrededores. No se había dado ni cuenta de dónde estaba Miguel ni le importaba. Habló al aire.

—Miguel, voy por una recarga al Oxxo. ¿No quieres alg-...?

Un acorde de guitarra perfectamente afinado lo interrumpió y le hizo voltear.

Sentado sobre la cornisa de la ventana abierta de par en par, con la playa detrás, estaba Miguel con una sonrisa de disculpa.

—Lo siento, se me olvidó. Afinaste muy bien la guitarra, vamos a probarla.

Tocó unos acordes más y, poco a poco, Hiro se fue sentando en el suelo, con cuidado de no lastimar su piel quemada. Miguel pensó que, si bien el ya no podía sentir gran amor por la música... la mirada de Hiro bien lo valía.

—¿Alguna vez te han dedicado una canción, Hiro...? Tú sabes...digo... ¿De veritas, _de veritas..._? No como lo de Pedro Infante.

Miguel le clavó la mirada.

—...No. —Contestó tras tragar saliva.

—¡...Bueno, dicen que hay una primera vez para todo, Cachetes Rojos! Ésta es para ti. —Rió el moreno, antes de empezar a entonar.

_**Muchos años uno cree** _

_**Que el caer es levantarse, y de repente** _

_**Ya no te paras.** _

Oh.

Oh, esto era... diferente a su celular.

Le venían memorias de ese atardecer donde Miguel cantó a su oído.

**_Que el amor es temporal_ **

**_Que todo te puede pasar, y de repente_ **

**_Estás muy solo._ **

Miguel volteó a verlo. Que te miren a los ojos mientras te dedican una canción debe intensearla al menos un 200%

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Afuera tú no existes, solo adentro._ **

Como un pensamiento escondido.

_**¡Afuera!** _

**_Afuera no te cuido, solo adentro._ **

Cómo un amigo que alivia la confusión.

_**¡Afuera!** _

**_Te desbarata el viento sin dudarlo._ **

Como el accidentado vive a tropezones una nueva vida.

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Nadie es nada, solo adentro._ **

Como la externa mentira a amigos y familiares de que _todo está bien, cuando no es así._

Hiro no era tonto. Ahora entendía el por qué de esta canción. O... al menos creía entenderlo.

—Es... Lo siento, huh, tu también debes estar... —Preguntó durante un pequeño puente musical. Lo bueno de que la canción fuera en vivo y no reproducida, era que Miguel podía alargar dichos puentes tanto como quisiera para platicar con él.

—Te lo agradezco hasta cierto punto.

—¿Por qué? Fue mi culpa en primer lugar.

—No nos habríamos conocido, genio. —Miguel rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, pero sin sostenerle la mirada. Las mejillas de Hiro hicieron honor a su apodo, y las de Miguel iban a juego.

Ninguno dijo nada, pero al mismo tiempo un latido en sus corazones se sintió a la vez en ambos cuerpos.

Efectos secundarios empáticos de la máquina de empatía. _Sentir lo que el otro_.

**_Siguen los años y uno está_ **

**_Creyendo que puede rezar, y de repente_ **

**_Ya te perdiste_ **

Tadashi escuchó la guitarra en cuanto la lavadora paró y su primera reacción fue de confusión. ¿Estaba cantando...? Bueno... al menos la canción estaba bien, si ponías atención a la letra.

En el cuarto de al lado, Miguel había bajado de la ventana y se había sentado frente a Hiro. Animándolo a cantar. Le veía las ganas contenidas, pero si no las dejaba salir Hamada iba a explotar. Sabía lo que eso era.

—Yo ya bailé contigo, ahora canta conmigo, Hiro.

_**Y uno cree que puede creer,** _

—Miguel, no.

_**Y tener todo el poder, y de repente...** _

—No voy a cantar, no.

_**...No tienes nada.** _

—Haz como quieras pero no.

El estribillo musical fue perfecto. Justo del tipo que al mexicano le sacaba escalofríos, y por ende, Hiro reaccionó a él también. La letra le llegaba, la música le llegaba, las acciones de su amigo le llegaban. Le tocaron una fibra sensible, dentro suyo, y cayó en cuenta que Miguel estaba conectando con el Miguel Interno así como ayer él había hecho para sacarlo a bailar y avergonzarlo ante medio malecón. _Y funcionó._

Hiro cantó a coro con Miguel, la letra de una canción que apenas hoy escuchaba pero que ya se sabía desde el corazón.

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Afuera tú no existes, solo adentro_ **

Tadashi paró la oreja. Un momento.

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Afuera no te cuido, solo adentro_ **

¿Era Hiro? ¿ _Cantando una canción_? ¿Con Miguel?

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Te desbarata el viento sin dudarlo_ **

...Una canción de _amor secreto_ , al parecer.

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Nadie es nada, solo adentro_ **

No se había equivocado, entonces...

Se encaminó de nuevo en dirección al cuarto de Hiro, y abrió la puerta discretamente.

Sentados frente a frente cantándose mutuamente mientras se miraban a los ojos con esa intensidad que solo el vigor de una pasión de juventud puede lograr, Tadashi supo que su hermano, lo supiera o no, estaba muy posiblemente _loco_ por Miguel.

Qué más daba Baymax. Qué más daba la ducha de ayer. Qué importaban sus excusas a medio improvisar. Qué más daba todo porque ahí, frente a él, en un momento _íntimo_ que no se suponía estuviera intruyendo... quedó la explicación en toda su cara de _por qué se estaban escapando juntos todo el tiempo._

Miguel se inclinó hacia adelante y cantó una parte de la canción, como si supiera que era su turno.

**_Siguen los años y uno está_ **

**_Creyendo que puede rezar, y de repente_ **

**_Ya te perdiste._ **

Cómo sincronizado con el mexicano, Hiro se inclinó hacia adelante hasta que su frente _tocó_ la contraria. _Y puso sus palmas en las rodillas desnudas del mexicano._

El hecho de que su hermano soportara el dolor de su quemada dermal y el calor húmedo del ambiente _sólo_ para hacer contacto físico y visual con su "amigo" borró las pocas dudas que podrían haberle quedado. Hiro estaba buscando contacto físico por su propia cuenta.

_Es que prácticamente estaban respirando el mismo aire._

Y entonces Hiro le contestó la canción, en una estúpidamente perfecta sintonía con Miguel y con la misma pasión con que él cantaba.

**_Y uno cree que puede creer_ **

**_Y tener todo el poder, y de repente_ **

**_No tienes nada._ **

Tadashi salió y cerró con discreción para darles privacidad. No es como que lo hubieran notado de cualquier modo, estaban absortos en su mundo.

El coro de ambos uniendo sus voces al unísono lo despidió.

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Afuera tú no existes, solo adentro_ **

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Afuera no te cuido, solo adentro_ **

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Te desbarata el viento sin dudarlo_ **

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Nadie es nada, solo adentro_ **

Hiro se separó justo antes del solo musical, la sangre corriendo por sus venas al mil. Su corazón sincronizado con el del mexicano. Casi podía sentir lo que Miguel sentía y... bueno, quizá fuera efecto secundario del intercambio. Pero aún así...

Ok, bien, había subestimado a Miguel. Quizás... quizás no fuera el mejor actor (pero él tampoco lo era). Quizás era muy cabeza dura. Quizás odiara un poquito su despreocupación. Quizás le gustara hacerse del rogar, llegara tarde, disfrutara poniéndole apodos y le rechazara las gomitas que le compró ayer.

Quizás... quizás tampoco le conociera realmente.

Pero las cosas que tenía de él en su cerebro, para bien o para mal, le ayudaban a construir un retrato hablado.

Y ese retrato le decía que era alguien que valía la pena: era buen compañero de equipo, esforzado, preocupado de otros, y tocaba la guitarra para él cuando le vio en apuros. Se sentía cómodo en su presencia, con su contacto cercano y el calor que emanaba de su piel del color del caramelo quemado.

A lo mejor era porque tenía la mitad de él dentro suyo, sí, como carrito de payasos mal acomodado. A lo mejor por eso sentía que pertenecía con el cómo quién tiene una segunda casa. Era _casi_ seguro que fuera eso.

Pero estaba contento de haberlo experimentado, aún si todo era falso y artificial.

—¿Por qué tan callado, Cachetes Rojos? ¡No le saques! —Se rió el mexicano.

—¡No le _"saco_ ", estrellita! —Respondió, aunque mucho más animado.

Estupidez incoming en 3... 2...

—Oye. —A Hiro le temblaban las manos. Tomó aire para continuar su pregunta.

...1...

—¿Mande?

_Despeguen._

—... y si...¿Vamos al acuario cuando terminemos? Para celebrar...

Por alguna razón, Hiro se sentía muy nervioso de hacer una pregunta tan simple. Y, por efecto de la máquina, Miguel pudo sentir su nerviosismo reflejado en su propio corazón, conectando con Hiro de manera automática y entendiendo por lo que estaba pasando. El mexicano lo miró y sonrió un poco.

_Pinche chino bonito._

Quiere decir, pinche chino _flojito_ , que no quiere trabajar.

—Invítame a un café primero. —Bromeó y Hiro le acomodó un codazo que a ambos les dolió por igual mientras Miguel reía. —¡Es broma! Claro que me gustaría celebrar si terminamos, ¿Pero vas a dejar que te ponga el mal ejemplo y empezar a flojear? ¡Después no quiero reclamos!

—Si terminamos la máquina armada no va a haber nada que flojear, pfff ¡qué pregunta! Sólo no quiero estar encerrado _todas_ las vacaciones, tampoco. —Hiro rodó los ojos.

Miguel se mordió el labio. Luego le dirigió una mirada traviesa.

—Va. Ahora síguele trabajando, cabrón, o no vamos a poder ir. —No sabía por qué había aceptado.

—Más te vale me ayudarme en cuanto termines ahí.

—¡Canta conmigo la última parte y habré terminado!

Y eso hicieron.

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Afuera tú no existes, solo adentro_ **

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Afuera no te cuido, solo adentro_ **

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Te desbarata el viento sin dudarlo_ **

**_¡Afuera!_ **

**_Nadie es nada, solo adentro_ **

Últimos acordes de guitarra. Silencio.

—...Ya ven a ayudarme, Miguel.

—¡Voy! —Miguel contestó alegremente, dejando a su fiel guitarra descansar luego del gran trabajo de reparar lo que se había roto en Hiro.

* * *

Un tornillo. Una placa. Un adaptador.

"Quítate yo lo hago", "así no pendejo", "bájale el switch", "apágalo y vuélvelo a prender", "pásame el dese de la desa", "mira, te voy a enseñar qué se hace en estos casos".

Dieron las tres de la tarde y ya no sentían las piernas, Miguel juraba que se le había borrado la raya de las nalgas de tanto tiempo estar sentado y Hiro estaba seguro de que su sangre había coagulado en sus venas de tanto no moverse, pero...

Para la tarde, la máquina estaba completamente reconstruida gracias a los esfuerzos conjuntos y trabajo en equipo de ambos.

Venía la parte más difícil, ajustar la programación, y ajustar y afinar unos cuantos detalles, pero con el ensamblado de las piezas ya hecho, podrían lograrlo. Gracias a la rapidez de ensamblaje de Hiro, y al don de improvisación de Miguel...

_...Habían logrado armar los blueprints en un día._

—Lo hicimos. —Dijo Hiro, incrédulo de haberlo logrado.

—Lo hicimos. —Dijo Miguel, sin creer que sus manos hubieran sido capaces de ello.

Miraron la máquina y por inercia chocaron puños y los hicieron volar, las puntas de sus dedos meneándose, haciendo una onomatopeya de explosión.

— _Pchooo_...

— _Ba la la la la la_. —Se escuchó una tercera y más robótica voz en la entrada, forzándolos a voltear con una cara que parecía que el diablo se les había aparecido y escondiendo la máquina tras sus espaldas. En la puerta estaba Tadashi, con la mano alzada ante la puerta con actitud de haber estado a punto de tocar, y Baymax a su lado.

—¡TADASHI! —Dijeron con dos tonos de voz completamente diferentes. 

—Bueno, parece que alguien acaba de hacer el trabajo de avisar de mi llegada por mi. —Bromeó. —Espero no estén muy ocupados, chicos. ¿Interrumpo algo?

—¿Nnnnnnno...? —Contestaron al unísono.

—Perfecto. Entonces, ¿Les importaría ir a la sala para ayudarme a probar a Baymax?

Los dos muchachos se miraron, tras lo cual asintieron. Siguiendo al Hamada mayor a lo largo del pasillo, terminaron sentados en la sala. Los muchachos se sentaron y esperaron a que Tadashi iniciará el protocolo de Baymax.

—Pregúntale qué instaló. —Susurró Miguel al oído de Hiro, no queriendo arriesgarse a otro arranque de furia del chino histérico.

—Y, ¿qué instalaste? —Preguntó Hiro.

—Un programa nuevo. Va dirigido a la orientación y educación sexual de adolescentes y me gustaría saber si está claro, quedan dudas, es muy agresivo o quizá demasiado confuso.

 _Khé_.

—Tomen en cuenta que es un prototipo, así que voy a necesitar todo el _feedback_ que puedan brindarme. ¿Está bien? Baymax. ¿Podrías iniciar el protocolo de educación para la salud sexual? Tema... eh... diferencias de orientación sexual por ejemplo. Rango de edad, 13 a 17 años. —Acompletó Tadashi.

El mayor de los hermanos se dio imaginarias palmadas en la espalda a sí mismo mientras que Hiro y Miguel se congelaban en su lugar.

No tienes que dar _la charla_ si tu robot lo puede hacer por ti.

_Es un genio._

—Sí, Tadashi. Recuperando base de datos.

—E-espera... —Empezó a pedir Hiro, pero ya era algo tarde para ello.

—Una vez que se ingresa en la etapa de pubertad, muchos tipos de hormonas diferentes se activan y empiezan a actuar. Podemos pensar en las hormonas como una computadora recién actualizado, que ahora puede hacer cosas que antes no podía, si bien no todas al mismo tiempo ni con la misma duración. Es posible que experimentes una atracción hacia otras personas, sin embargo, esto no sucede por igual en todas las personas.

Hiro no sabía a dónde mirar. Tadashi estaba ahí parado, esperando sus opiniones y dudas. Miguel intentaba hundirse lo bastante en el sofá de la sala como para que se lo comiera sin dejar rastro.

—Algunas personas se sienten atraídas únicamente por aquellas del sexo opuesto. Otras, por su mismo sexo. Otras más por ambos, y otras por ninguno. Esto es perfectamente normal, si bien hay gente que prefiere mencionarlo dentro de un ambiente seguro con personas de su confianza. ¿A alguno le ha sucedido algo similar?

Ambos chicos brincaron en su asiento. No esperaban que la cosa fuera interactiva.

—No estoy interesado en nadie. —Casi se defendió Hiro, lanzando una mirada a su hermano. —¿Es el _único_ modo que le has puesto?

—Bueno, a decir verdad estoy trabajando en unos más, pero escogí uno al azar para probarlo. —Contestó Tadashi.

—No hay problema. Si no te sientes cómodo en responder alguna pregunta con total sinceridad, podemos hablar en privado después si te queda alguna duda. Soy un robot, no te puedo juzgar ni tomar partido, estoy programado para responder tus dudas sin dejar de ser neutral.

—... Bueno, eso es bastante útil para _el que llegue a necesitarlo_. —Comentó Hiro entre dientes, fallando en notar que ahora Baymax se acercaba Miguel.

—¿Y tú, jovencito? 

—...B-Bueno... conozco al amigo de un primo que... ¿Le gusta un chiiiiiiii... coooooo...? —Contestó Miguel con timidez a Baymax.

Hiro se calló. Tadashi se calló. Miguel se calló. El único que siguió hablando normalmente fue Baymax, que seguía siento el único ser funcional de justificada existencia en esa habitación.

—Lo más probable es que sea exploración. Es perfectamente normal sentir curiosidad respecto a la sexualidad, está en la naturaleza humana. Sin embargo, es importante considerar la propia salud y seguridad durante estos momentos. Si te sientes cómodo, ¿podrías proporcionarme más detalles respecto a tu duda? —Contestó Baymax.

—D-digamos... supongamos, me ha dicho, que la única vez que le gustó alguien fue otro chico... ¿Qué hago con él en ese caso? ¿L-le digo que haga algo, se le va a pasar o que...?

Tadashi sonrió complacido al ver que Hiro cubría su cara con sus manos mientras que Miguel intentaba hundirse en su asiento. Ah, sí. La resistencia adolescente. Aunque qué extraño que el cerrado de mente fuera Hiro y no Miguel, pero bueno... México mágico, supone.

Esto... iba a tomar un rato.

Iba a ir por palomitas.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** \- Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** \- Caifanes _[Tadashi]_



* * *

* * *

D i b u j o s

Créditos: Andy-AN

Créditos: Jimena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axureé. Mejor conocida como "Axu y el misterio de cómo actualizar un fanfic durante eL PUTO DÍA DE TU CUMPLEAÑOS" (que fue hoy, así que esta actualización cuenta como regalo de mi para mi también). ¡Aún así espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy!
> 
> Es posible que el siguiente capítulo tarde un poco más porque estoy preparando un one-shot pequeñito para San Valentín, así como una serie de dibujos que espero les vayan a gustar para esa fecha. Eso sin contar que empecé a traducir este fic al inglés y por ser mi cumpleaños me la pasé afuera sin poder adelantar ni mergas y... bueno, que ya tengo mucho que hacer y muy poco tiempo para hacerlo lol.
> 
> ¡También quiero agradecer a todos por su paciencia, su apoyo, sus comentarios...! ¡Y SUS FANARTS! No mamen me dedicaron fanart de este fanfic y me lo compartieron por facebook y todo, estoy súper emocionada y feliz y y y me van a hacer llorar. ;_; Déjenme les comparto unas imágenes con sus créditos respectivos porque voy a chillar, en serio que voy a chillar.
> 
> Se los agradezco mucho aunque me hayan hecho chillar como puerco. ¡Muchas gracias! Me alegraron mucho mi cumpleaños. Y gracias por el permiso para publicar sus trabajos.
> 
> La canción de este capítulo fue "Afuera" de Caifanes. Y ahora sí, sin más que decir...
> 
> Axu cambio y fuera.


	7. Aprender de ti

Itinerario de oro para unas vacaciones relajantes:

  * No notar que tu hermano te dejó escapar de sus charlas de homosexualidad al considerarte un caso perdido en el clóset, incapaz de captar indirectas y en negación absoluta.  
  

  * Aceptarlo sin preguntar porque ya te querías ir de todos modos.  
  

  * Cambiarte de ropa lo bastante rápido para caerte con tus propias agujetas.  
  

  * Apurar a tu partner-in-crime mexicano a cambiarse igual de rápido mientras le truenas los dedos afuera de la ventana de su departamento, porque este hombre tiene una maldita costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados que NO piensas tolerar.  
  

  * Y entrar al acuario casi a las carreras antes de que te impidan la entrada porque cerraban a las 8 y llegaste a las 7.  
  

  * En un taxi que tiene más calcomanías que jugadores el equipo de fútbol al que le va el conductor.



_TripAdvisor_ no le llega a los talones.

—Bendito taxi enviado del cielo. —Suspiró con alivio Miguel al entrar al acuario.

—No creo que el cielo despache licencias de conducir. —Completó Hiro.

—¿Quién sabe? De algún modo Jesús tuvo que subir con Dios tras resucitar.

—¿Pidiendo Uber?

Medio muerto y con los pulmones explotando, Hiro insistió en comprar las entradas para ambos, y Miguel por falta de aire no se lo pudo impedir. Maldita sea Hiro. El japonés insistió en que no era ningún problema alegando que le estaba pagando a Miguel por el tiempo invertido ayudándolo, sin mencionar que además sabía que su divisa era mucho más fuerte que la de mexicana y por tanto, para él las cosas le eran mucho más baratas.

Pero nada de mencionarlo porque iba a darle _justo_ en el tercermundismo.

Y ahí estaban, entrando al acuario, donde una suave melodía y su aura azulada los recibió desde los speakers.

Miguel se adelantó con completo entusiasmo a ver los tanques y exhibiciones, calzado marca Rivera resonando en el piso temático. Hiro se quedó un poco atrás, dudando sobre qué hacer. Miró sus zapatos, comparando el rechinido de la goma de sus propios sneakers con la pisada ligera y casi silenciosa del mexicano.

Las otras pisadas de las personas alrededor suyo no sonaban como los de su amigo... lo cual era muy útil, porque eso quería decir que si salía corriendo por cualquier cosa, iba a ser capaz de identific...

...Aquí, casual, ignorando el hecho de que ya está _identificando a Miguel solo por el sonido de sus pisadas_ luego de invitarle al acuario y pagarle la entrada, y ya no sabía si era por las memorias de zapatero de Miguel o... por otra cosa más sentimental.

Hiro se dio una bofetada suave. La culpa es de Tadashi. Y de Baymax. Y de sus pláticas que te lavan el cerebro.

—¡Hiro, escucha! —Pidió Miguel, tomándole súbitamente del brazo para frenarlo.

Hiro puso atención. Una letra que reconoció a medias como "tengo miedo", de Fobia, tocaba.

_**Hoy tengo miedo de salir otra vez** _

_**Tengo miedo de encontrarte como aquella vez** _

—¿Música con letra? ¿En un museo?—Preguntó extrañado el japonés. —¿No deberían de haberse ido por algo más instrumental, como el danubio azul?

—¿En serio, Hiro? ¿El danubio azul en un acuario? Está más quemado que tú. En fin, supongo que porque ya casi no hay visitantes, los empleados se pueden permitir ciertas libertades.

Siguió al mexicano, metiendo a presión dentro de su cerebro una bola de pensamientos y sentimientos encontrados que parecía iban a estallar en cualquier momento.

Eso iba a pasar, sí señor, le iba a explorar la cabeza aquí y ahora. Y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera era del todo su cabeza, si no que era mitad Miguel, y ¿así cómo puede uno ponerse nervioso a gusto, si no siquiera está seguro de ser él mismo la causa?

Gruñó.

No, Hiro. Esto es una salida de amigos. Y a medias porque la cagaste y en realidad no le conoces así que es tu culpa que no conecten con la sinceridad debida.

Brillante. Genio de San Fransokyo. Héroe incógnito. Y comete el error de principiante de no revisar los voltajes. Se odia mucho. Saltaría por la ventana si no fuera porque lo único que hay alrededor suyo son tanques. Y saltar adentro de un tanque no es viable. No va a ponerse a hacer el performance de la sirenita Disneyworld en México, que para subnormal con lo que ha hecho hasta ahora basta.

Se concentró en sus pensamientos, dejando de registrar todo a su alrededor por un momento. A pesar de haber sido él el de la idea de venir a celebrar, no estaba lo bastante tranquilo como para disfrutar el día.

_**Los nervios me traicionan, me derrota el estrés** _

_**Sé que puedo arrepentirme después** _

—Eh... ¿No te gustan los caballitos de mar...?

—Me encantan. —Contestó distraído, sin darse cuenta de que estuvo dirigiendo su mirada de odio intenso al tanque de caballitos de mar _todo este tiempo_.

—Los... ¿los estás analizando entonces? o...

—Mhm.

—...Chino, si los sigues mirando tan feo, se van a morir del susto y luego vas a estar chillando que nos corrieron del acuario por acuaticidio.

Miguel movió su mano ante la cara de Hiro, pero no hubo respuesta. Ah... ya. Se había atorado en sus pensamientos. Miguel reconocía esa mirada como parte de sus fragmentos de memorias entremezcladas, así que ahora había que reiniciar a su amigo.

—...Cachetes.

—Sí, son interesantes.

—... Cachetes rojos, tienes lag.

—Ajá, estrellita.

—... Camarón. Camarón que se duerme se lo lleva la corrien...

—Sí.

—... Hiro.

Miguel rodó los ojos porque chingadamadrecontigo, apretó una parte quemada de su brazo con más saña de la necesaria y Hiro reaccionó alejándose un paso de él con un brinco.

—¡AUCH! ¡¿Miguel?! ¡Duele, deja de hacer eso!

—¡No me estabas haciendo caso! Algo tenía que hacer.

—¿Y qué querías que es tan importante?

_**Hoy tengo miedo de salirte a buscar** _

_**Tengo miedo de poderte encontrar** _

Miguel estuvo a punto de preguntar "saber qué te pasa" cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo incómodo que iba a ser preguntar eso. Porque #NoHomo. Y porque no eran precisamente las personas que se sintieran más cómodas con el concepto de la comunicación funcional.

Sentía que, si expresaba lo más MÍNIMO de preocupación por él, iba a desencadenar una reacción en cadena de sentimientos... y en público, eh... no estaba preparado para eso. Se rascó la nuca, pensando en un modo de encontrar respuestas sin preguntas directas.

—...Pues... Te iba a preguntar si no se te ocurrían ideas viendo a los... ¿peces? ¡Son, uh, una gran fuente de inspiración para la robótica! ¿Verdad?

Hiro miró la pecera inmediatamente a un lado de Miguel. Un soso pargo gris nadaba con aburrimiento. Luego miró a Miguel con la misma cara que el pargo.

— _¿Y para eso me provocaste dolor?_

—Y yo que sé, el genio eres tú. ¿Pensé que quizás serviría de inspiración? Y te lo estás perdiendo. ¡Es decir, míralos ahí... nadando... y... y existiendo!

—... ¿Sssssí...?—Que en realidad quería decir _"no, no seas pendejo"_.

—Pero quizá si leyéramos las etiquetas encontremos algo interesante para tus proyectos de ingeniería una vez que regreses a la normalidad. ¿Verdad?

Hiro rodó los ojos pero a pesar de todo se puso a leer las etiquetas de las peceras de modo ausente, caminando y forzando una charla de fauna marina con Miguel que no interesaba a ninguno de ellos.

Bioluminiscencia, camuflaje, evolución, parientes lejanos, tocar estrellas de mar no gracias, conciencia ambiental, bla bla bla. Sacó fotos a unos cuantos, pero fue más por complacer a Miguel (y por capturarlo _a él_ dentro de las fotografías) que porque le llamaran la atención. Quizá, si fuera el mismo, sería más fácil pasar un buen rato... un suspiro se le salió sin darse cuenta.

Nota mental: no regresar al acuario con Miguel, se ve bonito pero ninguno de los dos tiene mucho de qué hablar.

...O sea, _el acuario_. El acuario es el que se ve bonito. Sólo, eh, no les da mucho tema de charla. Sí.

...¿A quien engaña? Es pésimo haciendo amigos por su propio pie. No sabía qué hacer, y sólo estaba en ésta situación porque cometió un error y lo había arrastrado a ésto.

Sigh. No debería de haber venido. Quería ser él mismo de nuevo y que ésto no hubiera sucedido nunca, y no tener que lidiar con el cambio de mentes.

Miguel sintió un leve dolor en su pecho, proveniente de Hiro y transferido a él gracias al experimento fallido de empatía. Alarmado, se llevó la mano al pecho, pues aún no se acostumbraba a todo eso sobre "sentir lo que tú sientes" y tal. Más preocupado que antes, pensó en insistir con la charla, pero lo miró vagabundear por las peceras, perdido entre su melancolía.

El mexicano se mordió el labio, pensando.

_**Tengo miedo de tus ojos, tengo miedo de hablar** _

_**Tengo miedo de quererte besar** _

No sabía qué mosca le había picado a Hiro para ponerse así, pero mentiría si dijera que no se sentía igual. ¡No era el único con problemas! Él también quería hacerle su cartita a Santa llena de cosas que quería.

Por ejemplo: Quería su amor por su familia y por la música de vuelta. Quería sus vacaciones normales, promedio, comunes, de vuelta. Quería que la máquina quedara reparada de una maldita vez, no importaba si le llevaba 48 horas sin dormir. Quería volver a sentirse él mismo. Quería una amistad sincera con Hiro. Quería conocerlo mejor, sin todo este revoltijo de por medio. Quería compartir su música con él. Quería que siguieran siendo cercanos aún después de regresar a la normalidad. Quería dejar de sentir miedo a no saber qué iba a suceder si tenían éxito... o a no saber qué pasaría si no lo tenían.

Y quería _contacto físico_ con Hiro, pero ese no contaba después de las charlas de Tadashi. Además era terreno fangoso, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para entrar a esa área, nnnghhh.

Quizá lo mejor por el momento fuera no decir nada, Hiro parecía ensimismado de nuevo en quién sabe qué cosa. Tenía la mitad de su cabeza dentro suyo, pero aún así no terminaba de entenderlo del todo.

Miguel terminó mirando a las medusas de luz negra con la misma cara de concentración asesina que Hiro había dirigido a los caballitos de mar. Miró su reflejo en el cristal. Miró su lunar. Miró sus cejas pobladas y su separación en los dientes fronta... ¿eh?

Espera, él no tenía los dientes así.

Su cara reflejó sorpresa. Y las otras cejas también antes desfasarse y revelar que en realidad miraba dos reflejos en uno.

Hiro estaba levemente inclinado al otro lado del tanque acuático mirando las medusas con la misma expresión que tenía Miguel. Tan igual, tan exacta, que por un momento ambas caras se habían combinado en el agua y el cristal hasta volverse un sólo rostro, un sólo reflejo.

Una sola persona.

Efectivamente espantándolos momentáneamente.

—Lo siento... pensé que eras... —Confesó Miguel.

—...Pensé que eras yo. —Acompletó Hiro, como leyéndole la mente.

...

Apartó la mirada. No podía sostenerla, no así. No con un valor que no sentía.

_**Me digo: "no seas tonto,** _

_**No seas tan escéptico,** _

_**No trates de escapar."** _

Miguel miró la cara de Hiro...

Y entonces se rió.

¡Entonces, _eso_ era la preocupación de Hiro! ¡Así se sentía, era lo que había estado imitando y espejeando todo este tiempo! ¡Con razón miraba los caballitos de mar con tanta intensidad, como deseando fulminarlos con la mirada! ¿Es que acaso esta era la expresión tensa de Hiro cuando no cesaba de darle vueltas a un problema? ¡Ay virgencita, que este chico necesita relajarse!

Sintió que un peso se había liberado de sus hombros.

Hiro no sabía la razón de su risa, y sentía que tenía que intentar adivinar por alguna regla no escrita.

—¿Te.... ríes de la ironía o...?

—¡Hiro, eres un idiota!

—¡¿Qué?! 

¡¿Eso no mejoRABA NADA LA SITUACIÓN?!

—¡¿No lo ves?! ¡Ja ja ja ja! 

_¡¿_ QUÉ MIERDA IBA A VER? _! MALDITA SEA MIGUEL **DEJA DE REÍRTE**._

—¡¿Ver el qué?! ¡¿Ahora qué rompiste?!—El japoamericano empezó a protestar, pero antes de poder seguir indignándose, la mano de Miguel _tomó la suya_ y con decisión y de un jalón empezó a llevarlo al final del acuario casi al trote.

Peces de colores, maquetas, peceras le pasaban por los lados de modo borroso, mientras que la risa de Miguel, su figura delgada, y el contacto de piel con piel se mantenían _constantes_ en medio del caos que tanto le atemorizaba. Cruzaron puentes de madera con la luz del sol poniéndose, con los manglares arrullándolos con su música, con los delfines del espectáculo de delfines preparándose a descansar, el fulgor del sol dándole un brillo dorado de dios a la piel del mexicano y uno casi translúcido, como de fuego, al japonés, antes de volverse a meter al edificio.

Se sentía como en una de esas fotografías virales donde hay una chica jalando al fotógrafo para que la acompañe a algún lugar. Excepto que no era una chica, si no un chico de manos callosas y rudas de tanto tocar la guitarra, lo cual no le molestaba tanto como creyó que lo haría. Podría acostumbrarse a este agarre firme...

_Piensaenotracosaparaquenotesudelamano._

_**Hoy tengo miedo de volver a bailar** _

_**Tengo miedo que te puedas burlar** _

Delante suyo, apareció por fin la última pecera, la más grande de todas y que cubría una pared entera.

Una luz azulada y reflejos de agua los iluminaron nada más llegar. El lugar estaba despejado. A esas horas ya solo debían estar dejando salir a los visitantes.

—Tu mano está sudada. —Observó Miguel, tirando por la borda su concentración.

—Hace calor. —Se justificó.

—... Cachetes, hay aire acondicionado.

—... Tu mano está acalorándome la mía.

—No te sudaba así en el malecón cuando bailamos. ¿A dónde se fue todo ese valor, cachetitos rojos? —Hiro, enfurruñado, le dio una vuelta de baile en el túnel desierto para desquitarse. Miguel únicamente se rió y giró a la par.

—¿Y ahora para qué estamos aquí? —Interrogó Hiro sin saber qué esperaba de él Miguel.

—¡Me alegra tanto que preguntes! —Contestó Miguel. —Estás tan estresado que me lo estás pegando a mí. Y así no podemos funcionar los dos. Así que, como tienes la mitad de mi cerebro dentro tuyo, ahora vamos a hacer las cosas a MI manera. De nada. Me lo puedes agradecer después. Ahora relájate.

—... ¿Me qué?

—Que te relajes. Sólo escucha a mi cerebro, confía en mí y... ¡no sé, algo pasará seguro! Haz lo que te venga a la mente.

—... _Eso no es un plan._

—Eeeeeh... ¿...técnicamente no dije que tenía uno...?

 _—.._. _—_ Hiro se pinchó el puente de la nariz. Paciencia, calma.

 _—_ Hey, si hasta ahora haciendo lo mismo no encontramos resultado alguno... podemos probar un punto de vista diferente, ¿Verdad?

Hiro no quería hacer lo que Miguel le estaba proponiendo pero... aunque no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir, el mexicano tenía razón. Inseguro de dejarse llevar por los sentimientos ajenos, pero encontrándose fuera de opciones (hablarlo no era una opción, y punto), tapándose la cara con las manos como desesperación de lo que Miguel intentaba, Hiro tuvo que tomar una fuerte bocanada de aire.

_"Lo que se le venga a la mente"._

Y sacó a Miguel a bailar en plena cámara vacía de público.

—¡¿Hiro?!

_**Me dan miedo las personas no quiero manejar** _

**_Tengo miedo que me pueda gusta_ _r_ **

El japonés estaba tan confundido como él.

—¡¿N-no sé?! ¡Fue... el pánico! ¡Lo siento! Bueno... técnicamente, ese has sido tú... ¡Ahora que lo pienso, sí, es tu culpa! ¡Retiro lo dicho, no lo siento, esto ha sido tú idea, para qué me dices que siga tu cerebro si sólo vas a...!

Pero era tarde para justificaciones y reclamos. Con una sonrisa traviesa, Miguel le tomó de la cintura y se lo llevó bailando a lo largo y ancho del túnel. Ahora le tocaba a Hiro ser la mujer aunque le sacara centímetros enteros de estatura. Si quería bailar al son de la música y los peces para poder relajar la tensión, pues... ¡Ahora no había nadie que viera!

—Parece que te gusta bailar. —Comentó Miguel. Hiro era demasiado alto para poder hacerlo girar, así que tenía que dejarlo ir para que pudiera dar un giro por su cuenta, antes de volverlo a retomar en sus brazos.

—Miguel, aún tengo tu cerebro.

—No, Hiro. Te juro que es el tuyo. ¿A lo mejor ya te está gustando?

—¡Claro que no! Te estoy diciendo que la transfere...

—Oh que la... ¡No lo pienses, sólo gózalo! ¡A ver, sígueme el paso si es que puedes!—Miguel tomó a Hiro con más firmeza y empezó a moverse más rápido y a las zancadas por el lugar. Una mantarraya les pasó cerca. Un cardumen de peces. Hiro se sentía en una escena de película, pegado a Miguel, intentando seguirle el paso mientras casi que corría tras él por el acuario. Y el otro sólo se reía.

Lo peor es que le gustaba. Éste ritmo más movido, éste escenario más inusual, éste reto auto-impuesto, le subía más la adrenalina. Adrenalina que ya extrañaba.

Hiro, decidido, le tomó de ambas manos, se echó hacia atrás y se puso a girar con Miguel en ese mismo lugar como si estuvieran en un juego giratorio para niños, y es que a estas alturas ya daba igual el baile, sólo quería pasársela bien por un momento. Todo alrededor de los chicos daba vueltas, y lo único que podían hacer era reírse, y reírse más fuerte.

Y era la risa más libre y más cómplice que habían tenido en esos tres días de vacaciones.

—¡Y espérate a que te enseñe _zapateado_ , Hiro! —Se rió Miguel.

Iba a traer pegada esa canción todo el día.

_**Hoy tengo miedo de salir otra vez** _

_**Tengo miedo de volver a caer.** _

A las 20:56 ya estaban de regreso en el departamento, sentados a la mesa en medio de una plática con dos cajas de pizza que compartían con Tadashi.

Una plática sobre intereses personales.

Intereses personales que llevaban entremezclados tres días enteros.

Maldición.

Hiro había optado por escudarse detrás de su pizza, mientras que Tadashi dejaba caer sin piedad pregunta tras pregunta sobre las aficiones de Miguel. Cuando éste empezaba a sentirse acorralado, pinchaba el muslo de Hiro con suavidad para que acudiera en su auxilio.

—Puedes aprovechar a ser más activo en redes sociales, ¿los músicos no tenían una plataforma para que los escuchen en línea o algo así?—Preguntó Tadashi, llevándose un pedazo a la boca. Los hilos de queso se derritieron y estiraron deliciosamente tras tomar su pedazo.

—Todavía estoy intentando entender cómo funcionan. A la gente no le interesa mucho pagar por música nueva, pero ya me sacaron un disquito y, pues, creo que está bien... —Contestó Miguel, lleno desde hace rato y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por contestar de modo convincente y actuar como si no conociera muy bien a Tadashi. Cosa difícil de hacer ahora mismo.

—¿Y qué hay de spotify? Si ya tienes un disco podrías ponerlo ahí. —Tadashi prosiguió, interesado en saber más sobre el extraño muchacho con el que su hermano pasaba tanto tiempo y en saber si era una buena persona. Por el momento sabía que era músico, y su familia era muy grande y tradicional.

Mientras tanto, Miguel no recordaba si había instalado spotify o no, si la disquera sabía o no, si sus papás se habían enterado o si lo había considerado o no, porque seguramente esa memoria la tenía Hiro.

—Eeeeh... no estoy seguro... es que... —Empezó alargando las palabras para darse tiempo, y le dio un pellizco discreto en el muslo a Hiro. Él reaccionó a su llamado de auxilio con un cuestionamiento.

—¿Acaso soy el único aquí que se está preguntando el por qué estos condimentos son necesarios? —Preguntó Hiro. Llevaba un rato leyendo la etiqueta de un sobrecito de salsa picante. —¿Quién le pone picante _líquido_ a la pizza _sólida_? —Cuestionó, mientras abría uno y le colocaba algo del mismo a un pedazo.

Sonaron los benditos celulares de los tres con un mensaje de WhatsApp. Se miraron entre sí, extrañados, y decidieron verificar sus aparatos casi al mismo tiempo.

Grupo Vacaciones  
Enrique, Luisa, Cass, Tadashi, Hiro, Miguel

> _Luisa añadió a Miguel a la conversación._
> 
> _Cass añadió a Tadashi a la conversación._
> 
> _Cass añadió a Hiro a la conversación.  
>   
> _

**Luisa  
** Hola mis niños! Ya cenaron? Están bien?  
 _20:57✔️✔️_

 **Enrique  
** Quedensen en este chat y asi estamos todos en contacto  
Ya vamos en camino  
 _20:57✔️✔️_

 **Miguel  
** pedimos pizza, aquí estamos!!! 😄  
 _20:58✔️✔️_

 **Cass**  
Qué creen?  
Encontramos un servicio de renta de autos que tiene camionetas grandes  
Las vimos y cabemos todos en una! 💃 💃 💃   
Prepárense porque mañana vamos a ir a visitar el cenote sagrado cerca de aquí! ❤️  
 _20:59✔️✔️_

 **Tadashi  
** Súper! Dónde es? 😁  
 _20:59✔️✔️_

Hiro ya no se enteró del lugar a donde iban a ir porque de pronto sintió un peso _horrible_ en el estómago que definitivamente no era de él. Levantó la vista de su celular para mirar al mexicano y notó que se había puesto pálido y temeroso mirando la pantalla de su celular. Por un momento, dudó qué hacer.

_**Me dan miedo las mentiras ya no tengo más fe** _

_**Tengo miedo de volver a creer** _

_Fuck it._ Iba a aplicar la que Miguel le había enseñado en la tarde y hacer lo que se le viniera a la mente. Si quería entender y ayudar a Miguel tenía que hacer un esfuerzo por entenderlo, y qué mejor recurso que echar mano al máximo de lo que ya sabía.

—Si vamos a salir mañana tengo que revisar unas cosas en mi equipaje primero. Miguel, si ya acabaste de cenar ven a ayudarme por favor.

Desaparecieron ante la mirada confundida del hermano mayor y los sonidos de mensaje recibido que hacía el whatsapp, en dirección a la habitación de Hiro. El japonés colocó el cerrojo mientras que el mexicano se dejó caer boca abajo y con completa familiaridad sobre su cama, sintiendo que sus piernas iban a ser incapaces de sostener su peso.

—Muy bien. —Inició Hiro, tomando la silla del escritorio, acercándola a la cama y dándole la vuelta para poder sentarse al revés sobre la misma para poder colocar sus manos sobre el respaldo y recargar su mentón sobre sus brazos, de este modo escudriñando a su amigo con la mirada. —Y... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Nada. —Mintió Miguel.

—Bueno, se sintió algo fuerte...

—No ha sido nada.

Miguel se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. Y ahí Hiro entendió que no le iba a bastar con hacer un esfuerzo por entender a Miguel, también iba a tener que echar mano de sí mismo para ello, pero...

¿Debía? Evidentemente el moreno no quería hablar al respecto. Sin embargo, le estaba afectando. ¿Qué era más conveniente en estos casos donde no sabes qué le está pasando a otra persona ni la gravedad del asunto? ¿Los dejas solos y les das su espacio? ¿O tratas de hablar con ellos para evitar que guarden todo dentro suyo? Un rayo de duda cruzó por su mirada.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Quizás su máquina de empatía era un fracaso absoluto?

...

No, tampoco estaba completamente perdido.

El caso particular de Miguel es de _Miguel,_ y nadie más. Y, de cierto modo, lo conocía un poco y podía entender cómo se sentía. Claro, ahora sólo dependía de su propio sentido común para hacerle sentir mejor y corresponder al gesto dulce que tuvo con él en el acuario para relajarlo, pero la máquina de empatía no era completamente inútil si lograba ponerlo en los zapatos del mexicano por un momento. Como herramienta de apoyo, funcionaba muy bien, pero no iba a hacer las cosas por él tampoco. Y ahora... ahora....

¡Oh! ¡Claro! ¡Eso era!

Si el problema era porque Miguel estaba dejando llevarse por su corazón... ¿Qué tal que le enseñaba a pensar con la cabeza fría? Después de todo, tenía parte de su pensamiento lógico con él, podía usarlo de ancla y enseñarle a llevarlo.

Se levantó de la silla para poder sentarse a su lado y, quitándole la almohada de la cara, le tocó el hombro. Completamente consciente del hecho de que quizás había más de un modo "correcto" de hacer las cosas, decidió de todos modos intentarlo, al ser éste el método que mejor podía dominar para minimizar posibles daños. Tanto si era lo correcto como si no.

No era perfecto y quizás ni ideal, pero lo estaba intentando.

—Mmmf. —Se quejó suavemente Miguel al sentir una mano sobre su hombro, pero sin esconderse aún más.

—Oye. Todo está bien.

Hiro qué sabía, pensaba Miguel.

—Mira. No sé... por qué le tienes tanto miedo al cenote, pero... —Dudó un momento, tomó un respiro. —Cuando yo me sentía mal, Tadashi me pedía que viera las cosas desde otro punto de vista. Estoy seguro que ya lo sabes con la mitad de mis memorias dentro tuyo, así que... ¿Podrías intentarlo un poco?

El moreno tembló.

—Sólo... respira y enfoca tu mente en otro lado del problema. Sepáralo de tu situación y podrás verlo con la cabeza fría... es como yo hago.

Miguel no contestó, pero se removió un poco.

—Vamos, verás que va a estar bien. Vas a llegar a una solución si no dejas que ésto te consuma. Así que... ¿Confías en mi?

Un ojo castaño se asomó para espiar al japonés debajo de la almohada. Luego se cerró al tiempo que el moreno asentía lentamente, y su respiración empezó a aquietarse.

_**Y digo no seas tonto** _

_**No seas tan escéptico** _

_**No trates de escapar** _

Una memoria, borrosa y a medias, con lagunas entre ellas, llegó al cerebro de Miguel. Un hombre en traje de mariachi blanco, con un aire de peligro que le rodeaba, lanzándolo con ayuda de sus guaruras a un cenote con toda la intención de no dejarlo salir nunca más. El ambiente de desesperación de no poder hacer nada. De que todo se iba a ir al diablo. De que su familia nunca más lo vería y, lo peor, de haberse dado cuenta de las cosas demasiado, demasiado tarde. El roce frío de la muerte pisándole los talones en el peor momento posible, cuando aún había mucho que hacer.

Y alrededor suyo, sólo roca, agua, y un ser querido moribundo enteramente porque no se apuró a hacer las cosas con más velocidad.

Gimió y pataleó. La sola memoria lo estaba torturando, y Hiro colocó una mano en su espalda a modo de apoyo.

Tendrá las memorias confusas, revueltas, la mitad de ellas habitando en Hiro... pero esa se quedó. De todas, _esa_ tuvo que quedarse.

Otra memoria confusa llegó a su mente. Esa no era suya. Eran más... sentimientos en una situación desesperada, como si le hubiesen impedido cometer un desquite o venganza. Rabia metiéndose en el medio de una decisión racional y, finalmente... un sentimiento muy raro. Un desapego apegado. Una fuerza de voluntad de querer que las cosas salgan bien, lo bastante potente como para anteponerse a otras emociones que luchaban entre sí por atención. Un sentimiento que sabía que la desesperación no llevaría a nada.

Un nuevo punto de vista, sabiendo que era por el bien común.

Se tranquilizó de a poco.

Respira. Piensa, analiza.

Eso fue hace años. No te puede hacer daño ya, está muerto. Aquí, y ahora, tienes un amigo al lado que te está ayudando cuando más lo necesitas. Ahora es cuando puedes encarar lo que llevas temiendo desde que tu familia te avisó que irían a ver un cenote, ¿verdad?

_**No todos son tan malos, no todo está mal** _

_**No todos son villanos queriéndote matar** _

_**No todo está perdido ni se va a acabar** _

_**La vida es un picnic** _

—Un hombre... por... por cosas de la vida, me arrojó a un cenote una vez. —Empezó a hablar, aún bajo la almohada, dejando que su "mini Hiro interno" guiara sus sentimientos por el lado más lógico de la situación: que aquí nadie puede hacerle daño, que no está en el mismo lugar de antes, hace algunos años. —Quería matarme.

Hiro abrió los ojos de sorpresa, pero en cuanto notó que Miguel empezaba a temblar de nuevo le puso una mano en el hombro otra vez. No era fácil, las memorias resurgen y el cuerpo reacciona con temor: llevaba unos años acostumbrado a reaccionar a ello.

—Lo estás haciendo bien, Miguel. —Susurra Hiro, y su amigo asiente. Vuelve a respirar.

—...No está aquí para hacerme daño.

—Ni estará. Y si estuviera, le _patearé el trasero_ si lo intenta.

Miguel se ríe un poco, aliviado por la seguridad en las palabras del chino-gringo éste. De algún modo, en medio de sus memorias mezcladas, sabe que Hiro es... no sabe cómo decirlo, pero tiene el presentimiento de que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta. Y capaz de cumplir lo que dice. No sabe muy bien por qué, pero sabe que dice la verdad.

—¿En serio?

—¡De verdad! Bueno... y de modo más realista, si lo necesitas, podría empezar un proceso judicial. Es bastante serio...

—Está bien, te creo. Y... no, digamos que no se puede hacer mucho al respecto, pero no hace falta, no regresará. Sólo es... es un poco... demasiado, para mi. Ir ahí. Al cenote. Ajá.

—¿Prefieres no ir?

Hiro está a absolutamente NADA de ofrecerle quedarse con él. La revelación que Miguel le acaba de dar es algo muy serio como para que siquiera pueda fingir tener un semi-ataque de pánico sobre su cama al respecto. Incluso (y después de dudar un poco) empezó a frotarle un poco la espalda, con la vaga esperanza de que si hacía contacto físico con él entonces iba a tranquilizarse más. Según Baymax, cuando estás encerrado en medio de tus memorias más traumáticas, tener un ancla física y tangible que te ate al mundo real donde estás bien puede ser de bastante ayuda. Y sabe que el mexicano es una persona bastante física.

No sabe. Espera que funcione su teoría del contacto físico. Es bastante sólida pero no hay tiempo como para plantearse hipótesis y experimentos aquí, por lo que tuvo que echar mano de su (ya más bajo control) " _Miguel interno_ " para poder reaccionar antes de pensar.

Es curioso, como tuvieron que trabajar en equipo esta mañana para superar problemas con la máquina, y ahora tienen que echar mano uno del otro para funcionar. Bueno... dicen que uno nunca deja de aprender cosas nuevas. Si él puede aprender a hacer las cosas al estilo Rivera, su amigo puede aprender a hacer las cosas al estilo Hamada.

Parece funcionar porque Miguel se quita la almohada de la cabeza con un suspiro, para luego rodar sobre su espalda (Hiro tuvo que quitar las manos de la misma), juntar sus manos y apoyarlas sobre su frente en actitud de rezo. El eco de la canción que bailaron en el acuario está retumbando en sus cabezas.

Es un himno ahora.

_**No todos son tan malos, no todo está mal** _

_**No todos son villanos queriéndote matar** _

_**No todo está perdido ni se va a acabar** _

_**La vida es un pic-nic** _

—... Quiero ir.

—¿Seguro?

—Tengo que ir. No quiero vivir asustado toda la vida. Es... Es... —Es que no había punto de comparación, entre el miedo que le paralizó antes y la súbita calma que había experimentado luego de que Hiro le ayudara. —Es que tienes razón. No me puede hacer daño aquí. No quiero que tenga ese poder sobre mi.

Es como _recordar a Ernesto_ , y no piensa darle ese gusto.

—De... acuerdo, pero ¿tenemos algún tipo de plan? —Cuestionó Hiro. —Es conveniente que tengas un plan de antemano, por si algo llega a salir mal.

—¿Un plan? —Miguel lo consideró. Bueno, a lo mejor la idea no sonaba tan mal, si la pensaba así... uh, vaya. Chinito listo. Sabe lo que hace. —Sí, cierto. —Respiró un poco más. Esto funcionaba de perlas, le iba a robar la técnica a Hiro. —¿Puedo quedarme a dormir contigo y quedarme pegado a ti mañana?

—¡¿Eh?! E-es decir, no hay problema, pero... ¿Cuál fue la lógica tras eso? —Preguntó Hiro, intentando por todo lo posible opacar el latido de su corazón que le llega hasta las orejas.

El moreno se sentó sobre la cama y lo miró con seriedad.

—No lo tomes a mal, pero creo que aún no estoy tan fuerte como para enfrentar una pesadilla o mala memoria yo solo por la noche. ¡Y mis padres nunca me creerían! Por... por razones. Pero tú sí me crees, así que... tengo una teoría, n-no lo tomes a mal pero... creo que si te mantengo cerca...

—Ya entiendo... —Contestó Hiro. Miguel había llegado a la misma conclusión que él. —Si empiezas a perderte... entonces yo estaría ahí para que vuelvas a tierra, ¿cierto? Y como tengo la mitad de tu cerebro conmigo...

—¡Eres el que mejor me puede ayudar!

—¡Puede funcionar, sí! ¡Es como lo que hiciste conmigo en el acuario!

—¡Exacto! Pero... ¿Tú quieres? ¿Me crees?—Preguntó Miguel, dejándolo al aire.

_**Y digo no seas tonto** _

_**No seas tan escéptico** _

_**No trates de escapar** _

Hiro lo miró por un momento. Pelear para salvar San Fransokyo no es cosa fácil, ha visto ese tipo de mirada antes. Y también ha estado en su posición antes, esa donde alguien te quiere matar.

Pero... también tenía amigos en quienes confiar. Miguel podía tener uno también.

—¿Es una broma? Eso ni se pregunta, ¡Claro que te puedes quedar! ¿Cómo se dice...? ¿"Mi casa es tu casa"?

—Tu acento es horrible. —Acompletó el moreno con una risa. Hiro le da un puñetazo suave en el hombro. —Pero muchas gracias. No tenías por qué hacer esto.

—Bueno, no. Pero, en vista de las circunstancias, ya nos metimos en esto hasta el fondo, ¿Qué podemos hacer si no ir hacia arriba?

—Entonces... ¿Pido permiso en el grupo de Whatsapp?

Ahora había que convencer a los adultos. Tragaron saliva. ¿Dirían que sí? Tres días y ya habían pasado más tiempo juntos que con sus familias... sólo tenían un montón de excusas nada convincentes que poder usar.

Con nervios, tomaron sus celulares.

—Tú ve por tus cosas a tu cuarto y tráelas acá. Ya veré yo qué les digo. —Indicó Hiro.

Ni tardo ni perezoso, Miguel salió por la ventana del cuarto de Hiro para dirigirse a su propio departamento sin ser visto por Tadashi. Una vez en su cuarto, con una mano empezó a empacar y con la otra, a revisar la conversación.

_**No todos son tan malos, no todo está mal** _

_**No todos son villanos queriéndote matar** _

_**No todo está perdido ni se va a acabar** _

_**La vida es un pic-nic** _

Grupo Vacaciones  
Enrique, Luisa, Cass, Tadashi, Hiro, Miguel

 **Hiro  
** se puede quedar Miguel a dormir? (＾＾；)  
quedó en enseñarme del lugar a donde vamos  
yo lo meto en la maleta si quieren al cabo es muy bajito (￣ー￣)  
 _9:05 pm✔️✔️_

 **Tadashi  
** 🤣🤣🤣   
_9:05 pm✔️✔️_

 **Miguel  
** no soy tan bajito!!! 😡  
no no no ya nada no  
ya no me voy a quedar contigo puros cuernos que 😤  
 _9:06 pm✔️✔️_

 **Cass  
** ¿Qué son cuernos? jajaja😅  
 _9:06 pm✔️✔️_

 **Enrique  
** ¿Entonces ya no?  
 _9:07 pm✔️✔️_

 **Miguel  
** bueno si me quiero quedar 😓  
pero solo porque me lo pidio muy amablemente 🙄  
y me dio de su parte de la pizza  
 _9:07 pm✔️✔️_

 **Luisa  
** No sé mijo, a ver qué dice la señorita Cass  
 _9:08 pm✔️✔️_

 **Cass**  
¡No es ningún inconveniente! Encantados de recibir a Miguel  
Nos han ayudado bastante en nuestra estancia😊😊😊  
 _9:10 pm✔️✔️_

 **Luisa**  
¡Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad! 😊  
Pórtate bien, Miguel  
 _9:10 pm✔️✔️_

 **Enrique**  
Si los muchachos quieren yo tampoco tengo problema.  
 _9:10 pm✔️✔️_

 **Luisa**  
Pero llévate tus cosas para bañarte allá y todo  
No ocasiones muchas molestias  
¿Tienes llaves? Llévate tu cepillo de dientes  
¿O te lo llevo yo?  
No se acuesten muy tarde.  
 _9:11 pm✔️✔️_

 **Enrique**  
Apagas las luces que no uses.  
 _9:11 pm✔️✔️_

 **Miguel  
** sí ma, sí pa  
yo me traigo todo _  
9:11 pm✔️✔️_

 **Cass  
** Tranquilos, estoy segura de que todo va a estar bien  
¡Yo me quedo a cargo! ☝🏻  
 _9:12 pm✔️✔️_

 **Tadashi  
** Me puedo ir al sofá si quieren y así cabemos mejor 🤔  
 _9:12 pm✔️✔️_

 **Cass**  
No te preocupes Tadashi, tenemos una colchoneta inflable dentro de la renta.🤗🤗🤗  
 _9:12 pm ✔️✔️_

**No todos son tan malos, no todo está mal**

**No todos son villanos queriéndote matar**

**No todo está perdido ni se va a acabar**

**La vida es un pic-nic**

Misión cumplida.

Miguel regresó al cabo de un poco tiempo, de nuevo entrando por la ventana, con una mochilla llena de cosas necesarias para quedarse a pasar la noche con Hiro e ir mañana al cenote. Rebotó sobre la cama, rodó al suelo con pereza y se quedó un rato en el piso haciendo ruidos infantiles de dinosaurio: estaba contento y hasta emocionado de nuevo.

—Roaaaaaar.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Algún día dejarás de entrar por la ventana?

—Jamás. Es mi nueva puerta ahora, lo siento mucho, tendrás que acostumbrarte Cachetes ro-... ¡CHAPITAS!

—¡NO, NO OTRO APODO!

—Oh sí. ¡Chapitas! ¡Qué imbécil, pude haberte llamado así todo este tiempo!

—¡Ya déjame!

—¡Todas esas oportunidades desperdiciadas, Chapitas! ¿Te puedo decir flaco también?

—¡NO! ¡Mejor ya regrésate a tu depa, estás baneado del mío!

—¡Muy tarde, ya me aceptaste dentro! ¡Ahora clamaré tu cama!

—¡Idiota, deja de subir ahí y ayúdame a inflar tu colchoneta mejor!

—¿Y si no qué?... ¡ESPERA, NO! **¡HIRO NO!**

Tadashi los escuchó desde el cuarto de al lado. Hiro pareció iniciar un ataque de cosquillas, que tuvo a Miguel rodando y riéndose e implorando misericordia por un rato. Inmediatamente después, Miguel pareció vengarse con una guerra de almohadas. Y después, escucho pasos apresurados de ida y vuelta a la sala, y un "LOS COJINES NO VALEN" que venía de Miguel. Más guerra de almohadas, como colegialas en graduación. Sólo faltaba que se pusieran a pintarse las uñas hablando de boludeces. Salió un momento al pasillo y notó que los cojines habían sido efectivamente integrados a sus actividades.

Su hermano nunca se había divertido tanto con algo que no fuera robótica.

Discretamente, colocó la estación de carga de Baymax justo fuera del cuarto de Hiro, para luego regresar al propio. Lo que fuera que su hermano quería hacer... si realmente quería, lo iba a hacer. Sólo podía asegurarse de que la cosa fuera segura y que Miguel fuera buen chico.

Ciertamente, parecía serlo.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** \- Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** \- Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu, espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy :'D
> 
> Entre el puto sismo de 7.2 (estoy bien), las deadlines del trabajo, el 14 de febrero (subi fanart y fanfics en esa fecha, khe chingaos por qué me meto tanta presión), no sé dónde mierda encontré tiempo para escribir esto LOL es lo que más me he tardado en publicar un capítulo creo.
> 
> La verdad estuve tan en chinga que ni tiempo tuve de revisar si me hicieron algún fanart nuevo para poner acá, muchachos, lo siento mucho :'( pero si me llegaron a dedicar alguno déjenmelo saber en mi inbox de facebook, o en tumblr con todo y link, reviso mucho esas redes sociales y me gustan mucho los fanart que me dedican. <3 Por eso adrede trato de ponerlos en situaciones bonitas para que también tengan escenarios vistosos donde dibujarlos lol.
> 
> Axu ¡Cambio y fuera!


	8. Orfeo y Eurídice

Un quejido despertó a Hiro de madrugada, y tardó un poco en orientarse. Estaba en un colchón inflable. Con una almohada babeada. Su pelo cual diente de león. Y durmiendo en calzoncillos y una playera vieja a modo de pijama que tía Cass insistía que tirara desde la vez que le cayó cloro encima.

El pináculo del atractivo masculino, sí señor. _¿Quién te conoce, dignidad, a las...?_

_..._

...A las...

¿...Qué hora era y dónde estaba?

Cierto, pijamada. Había insistido en dejarle la cama a Miguel por Dios sabe a qué vino. Se frotó los ojos y escudriñó para mirar a su alrededor.

Tomó el pequeño cubo-reloj y lo presionó apuntando directamente a su cara. Le llegó el holograma de información con brillo al 120% en toda la cara por imprudente, haciéndolo quejarse como un vampiro que ve la luz del día.

Eran las 2:09 de la madrugada del Jueves con una temperatura de 23°C (¿por qué tiene que hacer tanto calor siempre?) en las costas de Quintana Roo, con una posibilidad de lluvia del 40% incrementándose a la tarde-noche en un 75%... malditas lluvias de verano, aún recordaba la última que le tocó con Miguel.

Dejó el cubo en su lugar y miró a la ventana con sueño: El mar se escuchaba. Y la luz de la luna que entraba a través del cristal alumbraba una figura morena sentada y con la cabeza agachada sobre su cama, temblando ligeramente y abrazándose a sí misma.

Reaccionó. De golpe recordó a _qué_ había venido a quedarse Miguel en primer lugar. Bonito superhéroe que era, dejándolo a su suerte mientras roncaba a pierna suelta.

Salió del colchón inflable con tal urgencia que se pegó en el _dedo chiquito del pie_ con el _borde_ de la cama.

Fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuu _ccccccccama_ _hijae_ _puuuu_ _ **uuuuuuuuu**_ _ **...**_

La idea era sentarse al lado de Miguel, pero ya que Dios lo odiaba, la cosa ahora le salió más bien como un aterrizaje forzoso con un fuerte **THUD** frente al mexicano mientras se sujetaba el pie retorciéndose de dolor, maldiciendo entre susurros en japonés, inglés y hasta español.

El superdotado, le dicen.

—¡Ay! —Jadeó el mexicano, pegándose a la pared de la sorpresa de ver a su amigo agonizando frente a él.

—Ow ow ow ow, maldita cama... —Se quejó Hiro, echo bolita y entre susurros para no activar a Baymax. No se veía ni se sentía como el espermatozoide más rápido que hubiera ganado su derecho a la vida, en definitiva.

—... ¿Estás bien? —Susurró Miguel con cautela. Así que al final se le había cumplido el deseo de que se golpeara en el dedo chiquito del pie, huh.

—Estoy súper. Yup. Perfecto. _Living the dream_. Aprenderé a vivir mi vida con un dedo menos en el pie. —Gruñó Hiro con dolor. Luego se desenroscó, lo miró, y se sentó sobre la cama y aún sobándose el pie. —Y tú, ¿qué tan mal estuvo tu pesadilla y _por qué_ no me despertaste?

—...Y-yo, uh... ¿Estabas muy dormido y no te quería despertar por algo tan tonto...?

—Dude, por eso te quedaste hoy aquí, no es tonto. Estaba al pendiente de ti.

—...Estabas babeando tu almohada.

—...Estaba al pendiente de ti mientras miraba para adentro.

Miguel rodó los ojos, luego se rió y lentamente apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hiro, quién se tensó al sentir su peso sobre él.

—Ya estoy mejor de todos modos, gracias. —Murmuró.

El contacto de cuerpo con cuerpo dejó una huella de cálido compañerismo en el alma de ambos, partiendo del epicentro en el hombro de Hiro (y la mejilla de Miguel), para expandirse hasta la _última_ vena de la más remota punta de sus dedos, bombeándose a través de la sangre pulsante de cada latido y acalorando las mejillas de ambos, como un tatuaje de afecto en expansión.

Hiro desesperadamente intentaba pensar en algo inteligente, útil, o al menos medianamente interesante que decir. Pero no. Su mente se había transformado en un unicornio que daba vueltas sobre su eje diciendo "wiiii" y su sentido común se había vuelto a dormir porque era demasiado temprano para esto.

—... Uh... ¿Quieres hablar de...?

—No.

—Oh.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Brillante, genio.

Dudando un poco y un poco en llamas porque no sabía qué se suponía que debía de hacer en estos casos, Hiro apoyó su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Miguel, usando su suave cabello a modo de acojinamiento.

Miguel soltó un suspiro y se acomodó más en el momento. Y así fue como Hiro supo que en esta ocasión había tomado la decisión correcta, y se quedaron así un rato... hasta que se empezó a sentir más cómodo y dejó de pensar demasiado en ello.

Atesorando el momento en secreto. Sin decir nada que lo fuera a romper.

...Se congeló brevemente cuando se dio cuenta de algo:

_Esto era muy gay._

El hecho de que su hermano le hiciera escuchar las pláticas de sexualidad de Baymax de pronto adquirió otro sentido en su cabeza, ya con el contexto indicado. Oh.

Oooooh.

_Oh._

...Tadashi podía irse mucho al demonio, esto no era lo que él creía. No sentía nada más que amistad, quizá algo de admiración (y confusión, quizá, pero no pensaba admitirlo) y cercanía por el mexicano y punto. Era un excelente compañero de trabajo en equipo, bastante capaz y creativo, se había demostrado más que capaz de seguirle el paso y meterle el pie si hacía falta, y un gran auxiliar en momentos críticos donde había que pensar rápido. Por favor, que eso era de admirar.

Y hablando del moreno: después se preocupaba sobre cómo convencer a su imbécil hermano de que no había nada entre ellos, por el momento tenía a un Rivera desvelado, indefenso y calientito como los restos de una agradable fogata a su costado. Iba a tener que separarse del contacto para esto.

A la de tres. Una. Dos. Ese fue más corto. No cuenta. Dos y medio. Dos con tres cuartos. Tres.

—Ven, acuéstate. —Le pidió Hiro, separándose del contacto y empezando a recostar a Miguel en la cama de nuevo. —Y hazme espacio. Nos quedan unas horas de sueño.

Total, si ya habían empezado con sus homosexualidades y malentendidos, otro tanto en pos del bien común ya qué daño podía hacer.

—¿E-eh? —Preguntó Miguel dejándose hacer, súbitamente 200% más despierto que antes.

—Que muevas el trasero, estrellita. —Hiro lo empujó hacia un costado para poder recostarse boca arriba al lado del mexicano.

—Hiro, pero qué... ¡Oye!

—No vas a dormir bien por ti solo luego de esto. Y yo también quiero dormir de corrido pero si te despiertas por otra pesadilla no puedo. Así que, deal with it. —Se acurrucó de espaldas al mexicano.

—No inventes Chapitas, no, cómo crees. Me voy al colchón inflable y ya, no es para tanto, no eres mi mamá y ya tengo 15, puedo contra una pesadilla. —Miguel empezó a levantarse, intentando evitar el inevitable dormir de cucharita que se avecinaba.

—Que te quedes. —Hiro advirtió, jalándolo del hombro para que no pudiera ir a ningún lado. Hubo unos segundos de forcejeo.

—Que me dejes ir.

—Que no.

Tadashi roncó en el cuarto de al lado y se quedaron quietos por un momento, a la espera. Tras asegurarse de que no se había despertado, suspiraron aliviados y Hiro aprovechó para jalar a Miguel efectivamente a la cama, procediendo entonces a apresarlo con sus brazos, piernas, y todo su peso cual boa constrictor.

Miguel forcejeó unos momentos más para liberarse dándole manotazos inútiles, y después intentando buscar una falla en la mecánica de su pose, pero nada: Hiro estaba usando su limitado conocimiento de lucha libre mexicana y artes marciales para tenerle preso. Al final se dio por vencido con un resoplido.

—Eres tan necio a veces, Chapitas. —Dijo Miguel, procediendo a cruzarse de brazos y acostarse boca arriba mirando al techo. Estaba haciendo berrinche.

—Tú empezaste, esto pudo ser mucho más pacífico.

—Hiro, ¿me regresas mi torso? _Muero_ de calor.

—¿Te vas a volver a intentar levantar?

—Te juro que no me quedan ganas ni fuerzas para intentarlo.

Hubo una pausa mientras Hiro escudriñaba con sus ojos si decía la verdad o no, con solo el oleaje del mar de fondo.

Poco a poco, se desenroscó de Miguel y se recostó a su lado, también boca arriba y mirando el techo en un largo silencio.

Qué techo tan interesante.

 **—Te encontré de madrugada**... —Empezó a cantar Miguel, arrullando a Hiro.

**_Cuando menos lo esperaba,_ **

_**Cuando no buscaba nada te encontré.** _

Hiro empezó a quedarse dormido poco a poco. Miró a Miguel, que no le regresó la mirada, pero parecía tan a punto de caer como él, y parecía sonreír al vacío.

**_Pregunté con la mirada,_ **

_**tu sonrisa me invitaba,** _

**_¿Para qué tantas palabras? ¿Para qué?_ **

—¿Quieres pedir un deseo? —Se interrumpió de pronto el mexicano, ya medio dormido.

—...¿Qué? —Eso sí descolocó a Hiro, que dejó de mirar al techo para ver a Miguel. Éste sonreía sin regresarle la mirada. Si bien aún intentaba tranquilizarse, se notaba que le estaba costando menos trabajo con el japonés a su lado.

—Son las 2:22. Podemos pedir un deseo si los dígitos coinciden... Pero no me lo digas o no se va a cumplir.

—...Esas cosas no funcio...

Pero era tarde, el mexicano ya estaba en actitud de estar rezando. Hiro levantó una ceja y entreabrió ligeramente los labios con cara de signo de interrogación, y luego miró a la luna. Dejándose llevar de nuevo por el Rivera, rodó los ojos y los cerró. Pues nada. Un deseo.

Desea que se arregle todo. Fin. Gracias.

... Y dieron las 2:23 justo a tiempo. ¿Qué habría pedido Miguel? No sabía. No sabía porque en lugar de preguntar... poco a poco... con el sonido del mar y su cuerpo muy pegado a su lado en una miniatura de cama individual... se quedó dormido con la intriga.

* * *

 _Obviamente_ no durmieron bien.

Se quedaron dormidos en la ducha.

Se quedaron dormidos cambiándose.

Se quedaron dormidos adentro de la camioneta.

Menos mal que Hiro ya no sentía casi dolor en su piel quemada al menos, sólo leves molestias que le dejaban descansar a gusto. Eso sí, se negaba a salir sin protector solar.

—Ya estamos aquí. —Anunció Enrique, apagando la camioneta. —¿Tadashi, los puedes despertar por favor?

Tadashi se volteó y miró la escena en el asiento trasero. Iban viajando dormidos cada uno por su lado en la parte trasera, con la cabeza colgando y un hilillo de baba escurriendo.

 _Por fin,_ no estaban coqueteando.

Rodó los ojos y le dió un empujón a Hiro que lo hizo resbalar por el asiento hasta estrellarse contra Miguel, despertando de súbito a ambos y haciéndole soltar una risita para después bajar de la camioneta.

—¡Estoy despierto!

—¡¿Qué pasó?!

—Ya llegamos, chicos, apúrense. -Pidio tía Cass, sin enterarse siquiera de la travesura del mayor.

Muertos de sueño y entre bostezos siguieron al guía y a sus tutores a través de la naturaleza. Hiro no registró nada más allá de su arrepentimiento de no tomar un café por la mañana y mil ocho mil bostezos que se le escapaban. Miguel hacía esfuerzos por desperezarse dándose pequeñas cachetadas en las mejillas e intentando hacerle plática a Tía Cass y a Coco. Los mayores simplemente asumieron que se habían acostado tarde a pesar de saber que debían levantarse temprano, por ser adolescentes y además, amigos en una pijamada.

Tadashi asumió lo mismo _después_ de comprobar por la mañana, después del desayuno, que Baymax no reportó ruidos extraños ni nadie que "gimiera de dolor" o necesitara de su asistencia por la noche.

El sueño se les despegó cuando quedó a la vista de ambos.

Ahí, imponiéndose en forma de un agujero lleno de plantas en medio del suelo, estaba el cenote, con unas escaleras talladas en la piedra a modo de acceso.

Miguel dio un paso atrás por instinto, pero Hiro le tomó del hombro. Miguel dudó y después dejó de retroceder, tragando saliva y asintiendo levemente con la cabeza.

Nada lo puede dañar aquí.

 _YOLO_.

Entraron. Descendieron. La luz se hizo más tenue. El aire más húmedo.

Miguel apretó los ojos y deseó que esto pasara rápido. Pero no podía simplemente hacerse bolita y esperar un milagro, y así fue como, antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba en su traje de baño sentado a la orilla, con los pies dentro del agua mas sin ganas de meterse del todo.

¿Cómo cuántos esqueletos ancestrales habría en el fondo? _¿Podría alguno_ _arrastrarle_ _al fondo?_

Sacó los pies. El miedo le oprimía el pecho.

—¡HIRO! —Llamó Tadashi.

El mexicano elevó sus ojos, aunque no le hablaban a él, buscando con qué distraerse. Su amigo estaba parado a la orilla en su traje de baño, mirando hacia arriba. Miró al lugar donde él miraba y se le escapó un jadeo. Tadashi se había subido a lo alto de las escaleras donde había más muchachos de su edad, todos tirándose en clavados al fondo del cenote.

—¡360 NOSCOPE WOOOOO! -Gritó el mayor de los hermanos.

Tadashi se aventó con un grito de emoción y una gran salpicadura, hundiéndose en el agua. Contagiado de entusiasmo Hiro celebró con un grito similar al de su hermano, quien poco después emergió y nado hasta donde estaba él.

—¡Ahora ve tú!

—¿¡Qué¡? ¡¿Yo?!

—¿Gallina?

 _—... oh, eso crees._ ¡Vamos, Miguel!

LOL, NO. ESO CREE ÉL.

—¡E-eeeeh no, no, yo te veo desde aquí y te echo porras!

—¡Vamos, no pasa nada!

—E-es que... quiero... —Miró a su alrededor, y un poco a la desesperada, tomó su celular. —¡Grabarlo! Sí, eso.

Manoteó las aplicaciones a la desesperada buscando la cámara. Se abrieron las fotos, el whatsapp, el facebook, el spotify y finalmente, la cámara.

El mayor sintió su desesperación. E invocando su lado Miguel, y mezclándolo con un poco de lo que ya sabía, improvisó algo de último minuto.

—¡Ah, buena idea! —Hiro le arrancó el celular y se lo dio a su hermano. —¡Tadashi, por favor graba esto!

—¡¿Eh?! —Fue lo último que Miguel pudo decir antes de sentir cómo Hiro le tomaba de la mano para correr a la zona de clavados, justo como el mexicano hizo con él en el acuario. Instagram moment.

_Esto es karma, nadie lo convence de que no es karma._

—¡Será un gusto! —Alcanzó a contestar Tadashi, procediendo a tomar el celular y configurarlo para video.

Los dedos mojados de Tadashi provocaron que las aplicaciones se volvieran momentáneamente locas, y su spotify empezó a reproducir **_Ángel de Elefante_** *. Coincidencia, _justo en el punto donde había cantado anoche._

Personalmente hubiera preferido la marcha fúnebre.

_**Y yo que me pasaba noches días** _

**_Entre amores de mentiras,_ **

_**Entre besos de papel.** _

Y pensar que había canciones hablando de lo maravilloso que era estar con una persona espontánea. PERO NOPE. LA PRÁCTICA EN VIDA ERA DIFERENTE A LA TEORÍA SOBRE PAPEL. ODIA ESTO AHORA MISMO.

¡¿Se le había olvidado a Hiro el hecho de que no estaba _para nada_ cómodo aquí?!

_**Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas,** _

—Hiro, realmente no quiero...

**_Ni en princesas encantadas,_ **

—¡¿Listo Miguel?!

_**No me pude defender.** _

—¡No! ¡Sácate _,_ qué!-Intentó dar media vuelta.

Un _suave_ y anticlimático apretón en su mano le hizo voltear. Hiro lo miraba con una sonrisa. La más bonita que le había visto.

_**Y eres tú, sólo tú,** _

_**El que me lleva a la luna,** _

_**El que calma mi locura** _

**_El que me quema la piel,_ **

_—¿Confías_ en mi _?_ —Preguntó el mitad japonés. Y le volvió a apretar un poco la mano.

Miguel sintió mariposas en el estómago al darse cuenta que Hiro sí se había acordado. Y no podía decirle que no a esos ojos.

—...Está bien. —Apretó su mano de vuelta y tomó aire, acercándose a la orilla con Hiro.

Se ganó su confianza luego todas esas veces que lo ayudó. Si Hiro saltaba, él también.

_**Y eres tú, siempre tú ,** _

_**Ángel de la madrugada,** _

_**El tatuaje de mi alma,** _

_**Para siempre te encontré.** _

Tomados de la mano, y a la cuenta de tres, se aventaron. Se arrepintió y dudó casi de inmediato tan pronto sintió el agua fría.

Miguel apretó los ojos y soltó la mano de Hiro en un momento de pánico, sintiendo como las memorias empezaban a rodearlo.

_No._

_Papá Héctor, no._

**_Me colgué de tu mirada,_ **

**_Me quedé con tu sonrisa,_ **

_**Si te vas no existe nada si te vas,** _

Y de pronto, sintió que Hiro le tomaba de los hombros bajo el agua. Abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró. Su cabello lo rodeaba como una especie de sirena, mientras le mostraba un pulgar arriba y le daba la misma sonrisa bonita y ojos centelleantes de antes.

_...Todo estaba bien. Estaban bien. No iban a hacerle daño aquí._

Nada lo calmaba más en el mundo que esa mirada, lo juraba. Miguel asintió y lo tomó de la mano para ir a la superficie. Lo soltó nada más llegar, donde tomaron aire y nadaron hacia la orilla.

_**Y ahora sé, sólo sé,** _

**_Te cruzaste en mi camino_ **

**_Me encontré el paraíso y me quedé._ **

—¡Ha estado fabuloso! —Dijo Tadashi ayudándolos a salir.

—¡¿Verdad que sí?! —Contestó Hiro. Miguel ignoró la conversación de los hermanos, perdido en la sonrisa entusiasta de Hiro.

Un momento.

Sentía algo extraño. _Algo que sólo había escuchado en canciones._

_**Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas,** _

La mano de Hiro ya no estaba con la suya...

_**Ni en princesas encantadas,** _

...Pero _aún_ sentía su calor.

_**No me pude defender.** _

... _Se está enamorando de Hiro._

_**Y eres tú, sólo tú,** _

_**El que me lleva a la luna,** _

_**El que calma mi locura** _

**_El que me quema la piel,_ **

—¿Pasa algo Miguel? -—Preguntó Tadashi, regresándole su celular.

—¡N-nada! —Mintió, guardando el aparato. —Sólo... ¿Sólo necesito un _ratito_?

Sonrió nervioso, apuntando hacia un lugar más apartado y partiendo. No notó que Hiro se le había quedado mirando, sospechando de él.

Sabiéndose el único enterado de su situación, se excusó de Tadashi y siguió a Miguel.

_**Y eres tú, siempre tú,** _

Miguel ya lo había ayudado mucho.

_**Ángel de la madrugada,** _

Se colaba de noche en su cuarto, le seguía el paso.

_**El tatuaje de mi alma,** _

Tenía la mitad de su alma con él, y no se quejaba.

**_Para siempre te encontré._ **

No iba a dejarlo sólo cuando más lo necesitaba.

_**Y eres tú, sólo tú,** _

**_El que me lleva a la luna,_ **

_**El que calma mi locura** _

**_El que me quema la piel,_ **

Miguel se sentó a la orilla del cenote, metiendo los pies en el agua. Se mordía el labio.

—¿Qué tal tu _ratito_? —Preguntó Hiro, sentándose igual que él.

—¿...Hay algo que te de mucho miedo, Hiro?—Preguntó Miguel de la nada, desesperado por algo que lo mantuviera a salvo de sus conflictos existenciales.

Hiro dudó un momento.

_**Y eres tú, siempre tú ,** _

_**Angel de la madrugada,** _

_**El tatuaje de mi alma,** _

_**Para siempre te encontré.** _

Tomó aire. A estas alturas ya se había acercado más a Miguel de lo que le era cómodo admitir de todos modos.

—... Sí.

—¿Qué es?

—Me da miedo el fuego.

—... ¿Puedo preguntar qué te pasó?

Miguel colocó su mano discretamente al lado de la suya. Los meñiques hicieron contacto y eso le bastó al mitad japonés para agarrar valor.

_**Y eres tú, siempre tú,** _

—...Tadashi me convenció de entrar a la universidad. El día de las admisiones... hubo un incendio.

Miguel sintió el meñique de Hiro temblar sobre el propio. Colocó su mano entera sobre la de él, para darle apoyo.

Hiro apretó suavemente.

**_Para siempre_ **

—Él se metió a ayudar... hubo una explosión. Horas más tarde estaba en el hospital. Pensé por meses que no lo lograría.

Miguel volteó a ver a Tadashi, recién prestando atención a algunas marcas que se llegaban a ver en su cuerpo. Así que de ahí venían las extrañas cicatrices...

—...Gracias por contármelo.

Era extraño. Era extraño entenderte con alguien de este modo y que no fuera una película.

_**Y eres tú, sólo tú,** _

**_Para siempre_ **

_**Para siempre** _

Los dedos de ambas manos se entrelazaron, ocultos entre ambos cuerpos. Miguel atesoró el momento en su corazón, sintiendo por un momento como si flotara, como si la piel se le calentara por el mero roce.

—Oye, Hiro...

—¿Qué pasa?

—... ¿Podríamos...? N-no sé. ¿Nadar y charlar un poco más? Es decir... Quiero... quiero saber un poco más de ti, ¡si no te molesta, claro! Y... y creo que también quiero contarte más cosas de mi... y... es, es extraño, ¿sabes? No lo puedo explicar, ¡pero es... es algo así!

Hiro soltó una risita.

—¿Es _broma_ , Miguel?

—¿El qué? ¿Qué dije? -El mexicano ya estaba metiendo reversa más rápido que un taxi capitalino.

—¡Nada, nada! Sólo que... Yo estaba pensando lo mismo.

* * *

Nadar mientras charlas con un amigo sobre tus metas, sueños, y memorias fragmentadas tiene algo de terapéutico en ello. Te relajas, te sueltas, bromeas. Fue como si se les hubiera destapado algo dentro de ellos, porque además no se callaron para nada. Incluso Tadashi estaba sorprendido de que súbitamente su hermano hablara hasta por los codos.

Charlaban, se interrumpían, se aventaban agua, bromeaban, parloteaban. Se integraban a la conversación con el resto de sus familiares mientras hablaban, luego se separaban y continuaban parloteando. Era como un agujero negro de anécdotas, te absorbían y no te dejaban ir.

Poco a poco, varias de las memorias y sentimientos fragmentados que tenían en su interior empezaron a cobrar sentido.

Hiro tenía 17 años. Estudiaba robótica en el Instituto de Tecnología de San Fransokyo, que tenía más de 100 años de historia. Era un superdotado que de niño se aburría muchísimo cuando no usaba su cerebro (lo cual en el caso de Miguel, explicaba el por qué últimamente parecía aburrirse tanto cuando le encargaban tareas insulsas siendo que antes las podía realizar sin problema) y, a la muerte de sus padres, quedó un poco a la deriva del sistema al no tener muchos familiares cercanos que pudieran cuidar de él o su hermano.

—Realmente no los conocí, pero a pesar de que no lo recuerdo, creo que me terminó trayendo algunos problemas más adelante, ¿Sabes? Es una fortuna que tu familia sea tan grande. Me gustaría tener una familia como la tuya. —Le había dicho Hiro.

—¿Cásate conmigo, entonces? —Bromeó el mexicano, ganándose una salpicadura de agua.

—No estoy _TAN_ desesperado. —Le contestó el otro, rodando los ojos y empujándolo suavemente con el brazo.

—¡Hey, soy buen partido! —Contestaba el otro intentando imitar una sonrisa galán.

Todos estos años y aún no le salía.

Tía Cass, mujer que desde hoy se había convertido en la superheroína favorita de Miguel, había dado un paso al frente en medio de la tragedia y, aún dolida por la muerte de su familia, fue capaz de pelear a capa y espada tanto con la casa funeraria como con el sistema por conservar la custodia de sus sobrinos, mientras mantenía funcionando un café que apenas y acababa de abrir, con muy poco dinero de sus ingresos, y sin absolutamente ningún esposo o hijo que pudiera atenderla a ella y a sus propias necesidades.

Cuando le preguntó a ella al respecto, sólo se había limitado a decir:

—Alguien tenía que hacerlo. —Comentó con una sonrisa.

Un aplauso de pie para Tía Cass por enseñar a sus sobrinos con el ejemplo.

Tadashi confesó (pues ya estaban entrados en la conversación) que sentía algo de responsabilidad. Perder a sus padres a temprana edad y saber que su tía era la única podía ayudarlos le hizo querer cuidar más de su hermano y de su tía, razón por la cual intentó hacer a Baymax y guiar a Hiro "por el camino del bien" al mismo tiempo.

Cosa que Miguel agradecía mucho.

Hiro le dio un manotazo, pero el mexicano entendió que secretamente agradecía el apoyo. Al preguntarle sobre eso, Hiro trató de esquivar la pregunta hasta que al final confesó que antes se sentía tan solo que buscaba peleas ilegales de robots con tal de sentirse superior en algo. Sí... podía sentir algo de eso dentro suyo.

—Algo dentro de mí me indica que esas peleas eran demasiado fáciles para ti. —Comentó Miguel.

—...Maldita máquina de empatía. —Fue la respuesta de Hiro al verse descubierto.

—Lo sabía. Pero... hey... ¡Al menos ya no estás en ello!

—Miguel, ya tienes acceso a mi cerebro, al menos déjame avergonzarme de mis malas decisiones de vida en paz.

—¿Pero entonces cómo voy a aprender lo que no se debe de hacer?

—Cierra el pico o te voy a desalinear los chakras que el cenote te haya alineado.

Y luego, cuando Hiro por fin decidió reparar su vida y hacer algo de la misma, ocurrió el accidente (más un acontecimiento aparte que aún no le mencionaba, de eso estaba seguro, lo sentía en los nervios que Hiro le contagiaba al acercarse al tema).

Hiro necesitaba una limpia. No se podía tener tan mala suerte. Lo único que lo hubiera hecho peor hubiera sido si Tadashi hubiera muerto. Gracias al cielo no lo había hecho.

También se enteró de que Tía Cass hacía unas alitas picantes que estaban para morirse (y que al parecer, ya se había ofrecido a preparar, cosa con lo que sus padres estaban de acuerdo), que Tadashi le había enseñado la gran mayoría de todo lo que sabía de robótica...

—Pero yo lo perfeccioné.

—Ese ego... —Rodó los ojos Tadashi.

Tadashi le caía bien.

Por su lado, el japonés se enteró de que Miguel tenia 15, iba a la escuela a un ritmo normal como el resto de los mortales, y quería ser músico. Pero, de verdad, DE VERDAD quería ser músico. En serio, mal. Hiro estaba asombrado ante su capacidad de partir de un punto A donde ninguno de los factores estaba a favor suyo (en serio una familia entera podía odiar la música tanto así?) a un extremo punto B, donde no sólo ya estaba trabajando en ser músico, si no que había logrado que su familia entera lo apoyara, reparando un drama familiar de hace más de 100 años de paso como si no fuera la gran cosa, y logrando que incluso algunos de sus familiares tomaran clases de instrumentos musicales.

El cómo lo logró, no se lo dijo.

Pero sí le dijo cómo consiguió iniciar, especialmente, en un pueblo tan chiquito como era Santa Cecilia y donde al parecer todos se conocían.

—A ver si entendí. —Repasó Hiro mientras se secaba el agua con la toalla y se preparaban para irse del cenote. —Entonces tu familia odiaba la música y no podías tocar.

—Sí. —Contestó Miguel, guardando juntas sus cosas y las de Hiro en sus mochilas.

—Pero aprendiste a tocar igual.

—Sí.

—...¿Cómo estuvo eso?

—¡Oh! ¿Bueno, recuerdas lo que te dije de que mi tatarabuela inició un negocio de zapatos?

—Ajá.

—Bueno, ahora es el negocio familiar, así que todos en mi familia son zapateros... Así que tenemos un taller muy, muy grande, y ahí me fabriqué mi primera guitarra cuando era un morrito.

—¡¿A escondidas?! _¡¿Tú la hiciste siendo un niño?!_

—¡Sí, a partir de una que un mariachi tiró porque estaba rota! Aunque era algo difícil esconderlo...

Y Tadashi creía que _él_ era obstinado.

Vale que construía robots a escondidas, pero su propósito de participar en peleas y apuestas ilegales era mucho menos puro, y además era mayor que Miguel y tenía las herramientas a su alrededor para poder hacerlo. El adolescente le confesó que boleaba zapatos y hacía recados a cambio de varios materiales y de esconder el instrumento en lugares donde no fueran su casa. Con todo y que al parecer su abuela era una auténtica matriarca que no temía usar la violencia física si la necesitaba.

—¿Y cómo aprendiste a tocar? —Preguntó mientras salían de ahí.

—Miraba películas musicales antiguas en televisión, eh... cantaban rancheras y mariachi. Se llaman así. Y miraba los dedos del guitarrista. —El mexicano imitó los dedos en una posición de guitarra.

—¡¿Sin tutor?! ¡¿Con toda tu familia en tu casa?!

Porque una cosa era ver la televisión a escondidas cuando tus padres no están en casa para monitorear lo que ves, y otra muy diferente ver la televisión en casa, mientras fabricas tu propia guitarra a escondidas, con 8 o 9 años de edad (porque debía tener años de práctica) y al menos diez personas distribuidas en la casa alrededor tuyo.

—¡Me escondía en el ático! Con el paso de los años me acostumbré. Lo bueno es que ya no tengo que hacerlo, e incluso mi prima Rosa lleva un tiempo tomando lecciones de violín. Y mi primo toca el acordeón. ¡Y Coco también podrá ser lo que ella quiera ser de grande!

 _—Unbelievable_.

Miguel era otra cosa. Era una persona sorprendente en cuanto a perseverancia se trataba, en su opinión personal, y considerando que otros chicos de su edad aún no sabian ni qué querían hacer de su vida. Y este a sus diez años probablemente ya se sabía su historia familiar entera hasta sus tatarabuelos (Hiro ni siquiera recordaba a sus abuelos) y aún así estaba construyendo guitarras más pesadas que él con tal de aprender a tocar. Tadashi no volvería a quejarse de lo cabezadura que era Hiro al romper las reglas si llegaba a escuchar su historia.

La charla siguió, saliendo del cenote. Siguió a través de los senderos. Siguió en el restaurante al que se pararon a comer, como en el primer día. Siguió cuando entraron a una tienda de souvenirs, antes de irse a casa.

—¿Ves? Se ve, no se ve, se ve, no se ve, se ve, no se ve...

—Chicos, ¿ustedes no quieren uno? Es que está bien bonita la idea...

—¿Eh? —Ambos contestaron, saliendo momentáneamente de su plática para poner atención a mamá Luisa.

Ella les enseñaba dos collares complementarios, cada uno con un aguacate. Una de las mitades tenía hueso, la otra no. Tía Cass parecía fascinada con unos similares, si bien eran de otro estilo.

—Eh... pues está bonito pero...

—¿Sí veradd? Y pues pensé que como ya estamos a media semana y tu amigo Hiro se va a regresar en una y media más a lo mejor les gustaba, están bien bonitos la verdad.

El recordatorio de lo temporal que era todo y la presión apremiante del tiempo les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

—S-sí, ma. Gracias. Creo que eh... creo que mejor sí quiero esos... ¿Y tú Hiro?

—Yo... yo creo que estaría bien tener unos, ¿de recuerdo? —Sonrió nerviosamente para que la mamá de Miguel no notara.

Ni hablar. El momento de debilidad les pudo más y ya se habían echado el compromiso encima. Mamá Luisa, contenta, les dejó los collares y les enseñó otros más de un modo que Miguel juraba la despertaba celos en la vendedora, antes de irse a seguir curioseando joyería con tía Cass. Él buscó a su padre con la mirada al mismo tiempo que Hiro buscaba a Tadashi en busca de refuerzos masculinos que les apoyaran a salir de la situación, pero ambos estaban sentado en una silla fuera de la tienda, revisando su celular y compartiendo memes animadamente junto con otros señores que también esperaban a sus acompañantes femeninas.

Socorro moría de aburrimiento sentada en una banca, como rogando a una entidad que aún no entendía del todo (¿Dios?) porque todo acabara pronto.

Ah, sí. El matriarcado Rivera se impone de nuevo. Hiro murmuró entre dientes. Maldito Tadashi por huir cobardemente y no advertirle del peligro a su hermano.

—Bueno... si ya nos metimos en esto al menos los podemos personalizar un poco más, ¿no? —Comentó Miguel, tomando la mitad del aguacate con hueso antes que Hiro se la pudiera ganar. En su opinión, era más bonita.

—¡Oye! ¿Por qué te quedas con el hueso?

—A mi no me engañas, los extranjeros no saben partir un aguacate sin cortarse la mano con el cuchillo de paso, te estoy salvando la vida. —Se rió, empezando a escoger algunos dijes variados, todos ellos coloridos. —¡Al mío le voy a meter este alebrije!... ¡Mira hiro! ¡Aquí hay un robotcito para tí! Aunque es un poco... Ajá.

—Es el robot más estereotipado que he visto en mi vida. Déjame mejor construir el mío con...esto y esto y... Oh, ¿no quieres esta guitarra?

—Ooooh... chico listo. No me llama la atención ahora pero sé que después la voy a querer. ¿Dámela y quédate con este cerebro?

—Entonces tú ten este corazon, que se complementen.

Miguel hizo una mueca como de vergüenza ajena.

—... _Nnnnnnoooo_ _mmaaaaaaaaaamesssss_.

—¿Qué?

—... _Nnnnnoooo_ _mmmmaaaammmmmeeesssssss_ _._..

—¡¿Qué ahora?!

—...Es lo más _cuuuuursi_ que has dicho en todas las vacaciones... me acabas de dar diabetes. Necesito insulina.

—¡¿Lo quieres o no?!

—Si lo quiero, pero _nnnnnoooo_ _mmmmaaaaammmmmeeeesssss_ _..._

—¡Cállate y tómalo!

Para cuando regresaron al auto, ambos collares estaban en sus cuellos con dijes representativos de los gustos de cada, sendas mitades de aguacate colgando de cada uno.

El acomodo para el viaje de regreso fue ligeramente diferente. En primer lugar, como había dicho el reloj de Hiro, se soltó a llover cuando estaba anocheciendo.

Había que irse más despacio y con más cuidado, y siendo Enrique era el que mejor veía de noche... sí, unos cambios fueron necesarios.

Luisa y Enrique iban al frente, para poner atención al camino y que Socorro viajara segura en el asiento con su mamá en caso de un accidente.

Inmediatamente atrás venían Cass y Tadashi, ella dando indicaciones de tráfico y ruta con Waze, teniendo precaución ya que un accidente de auto en un día lluvioso le traía malos recuerdos sobre los padres de sus sobrinos... y ella no quería que eso pasara. Tadashi sólo venía revisando el celular y haciendo plática.

En el última asiento de hasta atrás viajaban Hiro y Miguel, completamente ajenos a todo y compartiendo música en el celular del mexicano con los audífonos del japonés (cada uno se había quedado con un audífono) y cantando a coro algunos renglones lo más quedamente que podían para que las indicaciones de waze no fueran opacadas.

Tan quedo que estaban empezando a quedarse dormidos con su propio arrullo, recreando sin querer la atmósfera que habían tenido por la madrugada. El cansancio acumulado de la mañana, del cenote, y luego el paseo en busca de souvenirs estaba llegando a ellos.

 _— **Y yo que no creía en cuentos de hadas... ni en princesas encantadas...** —_Cantó Hiro, más dormido que despierto y con su índice tamborileando sobre el asiento del auto.

—Tú no crees en nada que no sea comprobable. —Se rió Miguel, presionando su índice sobre el de Hiro para interrumpir su ritmo.

—Arruinas la canción, Miguel. —Contestó rodando los ojos.

Liberó su dedo aprisionado sólo para inmediatamente después colocarlo sobre el de Miguel. Sus dedos iniciaron una lucha por el dominio que se extendió hasta sus manos, mutuamente intentando aprisionarse.

—Escuchabas _dumbstep_ y música emo antes de conocerme, mejoré todo y no arruiné nada. —Alegó. — ** _Y eres tú, siempre tú, ángel de la madrugada..._**

—Técnicamente tú eres el que se mete a mi cuarto en la madrugada.

—Si prefieres hacerlo tú, por mi no hay problema.

—La idea fue tuya.

—Estaba usando tu cerebro cuando la pensé.

—Maldición Miguel, deja mi mano en paz.

—Nope.

—Quieeeeto.

Los dedos se entrelazaron y dejaron de pelearse.

Miguel, resignado a ya no poder seguir jugando a las luchitas con los dedos, volvió a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de Hiro como había hecho aquella madrugada, agotado. ¿Así cómo no iba a enamorarse? Como fuera, estaba demasiado agotado para pensar en ello ahora. Hiro contestó con similar agotamiento y apoyando su mejilla sobre la cabeza de Miguel.

Es una almohada, una almohada hecha para dormir.

—¿Y cambiar todos los "la" por "el" en la canción...? ¿Lo hiciste usando mi cerebro o el tuyo, dude...? No me eches más... culpas de las que merezco. —Preguntó Hiro, más dormido que despierto y bajando el volumen del aparato, más sin detenerlo.

—¿Y yo qué voy a saber? —Contestó Miguel, acomodándose para dormir con un bostezo. —Acuérdate que tú... también me... seguiste el juego.

_— **...Te cruzaste en mi camino... encontré el paraíso y... me... quedé...**_

Cuando Tadashi volteó a verlos al no escucharlos cantar más, sólo para comprobar si estaban bien o si necesitaban algo, no pudo evitar sonreír al comprobar una vez más evidencia del mucho bien que Miguel le hacía a Hiro:

Dormidos apoyados uno sobre el otro. Con las manos entrelazadas y compartiendo con audífonos japoneses una canción de amor en un celular mexicano reproducida a volumen muy bajo. Bajo la lluvia nocturna que caía sobre el coche. Y estaba bastante seguro de que con sus pertenencias entremezcladas y compartidas entre ambas mochilas. Con collares a juego que habían elegido uno para el otro.

No pudo evitar sacar su celular y tomarles una foto.

Estaban sonriendo en su cuarto día de vacaciones.

_**Y eres tú, siempre tú... ángel de la madrugada. El tatuaje de mi alma** _

**_Para siempre te encontré._ **

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** \- Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** \- Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **Ángel** \- Elefante _[Orfeo y Eurídice]_



* * *

* * *

G l o s a r i o

 _*Chapitas_ : Se le dice en méxico al sonrojo o rubor que se ve en las mejillas. Es el diminutivo de "chapas", porque así se oye más adorable. "Ponerte chapas" o "ponerte chapitas" es ponerte rubor o rouge en maquillaje en el rostro. "Tener chapas/chapitas" es tener las mejillas ruborizadas. "Chapitas" es un sinónimo de "cachetes rojitos". "Chapis" es el diminutivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Soy Axureé y ES EN SERIO??? VIVO EN ZONA SÍSMICA Y JURO QUE CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO RETIEMBLA EN SU CENTRO LA TIERRA. :) :) :) YA VAN DOS VECES QUE ME AGARRAN TEMBLORES MIENTRAS ESCRIBO UN CAPO. DOS. :) :) :))))) NO MAMEN, ESTE FIC NECESITA UNA LIMPIA URGENTE.
> 
> (Lo bueno es que lo escribo en docs para que no se pierda, así que en caso de desastre natural nada le ocurrirá. Evidentemente tengo mis prioridades en orden.)
> 
> Espero que les gustara este capítulo. Estuvo un poco más serio/cursi y menos gracioso que los anteriores, pero es que estamos avanzando en la trama. :DDD
> 
> Como tuve algunas emergencias mayores este mes, tengo que avisarles algo importante.
> 
> TODOS MIS FICS VAN A ENTRAR EN UNA PAUSA CORTA A PARTIR DE HOY.
> 
> (... o sea, los dos que tengo. (?))
> 
> Durante la misma me voy a poner a escribir un chingo de capítulos a full de tesis (ya vamos a un tercio de la historia, quiero llegar mínimo a la mitad o pasando la mitad) y a lo mejor algunos del nuevo que tengo (mientras cae la lluvia, que es más corto) para que puedan salir calendarizados. Así, si me vuelve a surgir algo, ya hay capítulos listos para salir y no vuelve a ocurrir otra de estas pausas. Ninguno de mis fics se va a quedar abandonado, sólo que por esta única vez van a tener que esperar un poco más por el capítulo que sigue.
> 
> La razón de esto es que me voy a meter a un concurso de series animadas que requiere mi concentración FULL este mes y para el cual tengo que prepararme ya que la competencia está MUY reñida y realmente quiero al menos pasar la ronda de "gente que no lo hizo tan culero" lol.
> 
> PERO MIENTRAS ESPERAN me gustaria que hicieramos algo: Voy a abrir una votación para ponerle nombre a la máquina de empatía. Simplemente dejen AQUÍ Y EN FORMA DE COMENTARIO los nombres que les gustaría que tuviera esta máquina. Si hay uno súper popular o muy creativo elegiré ese :DDD
> 
> Puede que por ello también vaya a estar menos activa respondiendo mis redes sociales y mensajes varios, ni mucho menos voy a poder estar viendo fanart agh, les juro que no lo hago en serio :'( pero es que me llegan a whatsapp, messenger, por aca, por tumblr y... pos no les puedo seguir la pista a todos. 


	9. Entropía Amnésica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Cuando veas que menciono la canción en negritas con un asterisco al lado, recuerda darle play a la melodía que menciono! En esta ocasión no la mencioné por título, así que te dejé el link en multimedia. Descubrirás por qué más adelante. Disfruta tu lectura!)

Miguel sintió que el codo de Hiro se le encajaba en las costillas por quinta vez en lo que llevaban de museo, y se forzó a no dormirse y poner atención. O al menos pretender que ponía atención, lo cual sería mucho más efectivo si dejara de pensar en _tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza a la vez_.

Lo primero, que acababa de descubrir ayer que le gustaban los chicos. O al menos, le gustaba Hiro. Y no estaba preparado para afrontar la realidad de que estaba metido en un clóset sin saber siquiera a qué horas se había metido en él.

Lo segundo, que ya iban para los cinco días y empezaba a ponerse nervioso, porque seguían intercambiados y PEOR TANTITO, intercambiado con una persona que acababa de descubrir era su _crush_.

Y tercero, que... perder un día de trabajo en la máquina todavía lo podía pasar, pero... ¿Dos? Quería mucho a Héctor (o recordaba hacerlo, porque el cariño que le tenía se sentía menos intenso ahora, así que la mitad del mismo debía de tenerlo Hiro consigo) y normalmente estaría entusiasmado de venir con su familia y nuevos amigos a ver su exposición temporal, pero ahora mismo que tenía una urgencia de cambios de mentes... eeeh...

No mucho. No.

¿Se podría fugar de la guía de turistas para poder irse a su cama a hacerse bolita, y luego pedirle perdón a Héctor por escaparse vía ponerle su platillo favorito en la ofrenda, o...?

Y la cuarta. El mini-Hiro dentro de su cerebro se aburría MUCHO de estar metido en un museo sin nada de interés que hacer y sin retos mentales que resolver. De hecho su mente no estaría divagando tanto si no fuera porque llevaba dos días sin tocar código ni robótica, y el hiperactivo cerebro de su amigo empezaba a pasarle factura dándole problemas de concentración.

Sexto codazo del día.

—Ya basta. —Susurró quejoso a Hiro.

—Es tu familia de la que estamos hablando. Es _Héctor Rivera._ —Susurró Hiro de vuelta, con emoción en la voz.

Al menos _él_ parecía entusiasmado en saber más de Héctor, a juzgar por los brinquitos de emoción inexplicable y quedos "wow" que había estado dando desde que Miguel le dicho a dónde iban a ir.

—Pffff, tú ni sabes quién es, Hiro.

Hiro se dolió.

—Pues ahora sí, y por alguna razón tu cerebro cree que esto es importante, así como a ti te pasa con mi hermano. ¿Cómo puedes no poner atención cinco minutos?

—Pues tu cerebro me está dando problemas a mí para poder concentrarme. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te aburrías tan fácil?

—Wait. ¿Estás aburrido?

—Hiro, llevamos dos días sin programar. Lo estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo

—... Oh... ya veo...

—¿Verdad que sí, muchachos? —Interrumpió la voz de Enrique, poniéndoles una mano en el hombro a cada uno.

Los dos se alarmaron peor que si el profesor los hubiera mandado a llamar.

—¿Eh? Eeeeh... ¿Sí? —Contestó Miguel, buscando apoyo en Hiro. Pero él también asintió, y tampoco tenía idea de qué hablaban. GRAN ayuda.

 _¿De qué se perdieron?_ Súbitamente se sentían tributos a los juegos del hambre postulándose por voluntad propia.

—¡Perfecto! En ese caso pueden acercarse, vamos.

La guía los llamó con la mano y, dudando un poco, se tuvieron que acercar.

Miguel miró alrededor, buscando pistas que le indicarán qué estaba sucediendo: Había una fotografía antigua de Héctor, en vida, bailando zapateado con quien reconoció era mamá Imelda. Una infografía pegada en la pared explicando algunos pasos esenciales, y lo mucho que a Héctor le había gustado bailarlos en vida. Tadashi, más allá, grabando con su celular. Una pequeña pista de baile de madera al centro.

—¿Listos?

 _...Aaaaaayyyyy_ _nooooooo_ _..._

Uno ya no puede distraerse dos segundos porque lo ponen a enseñarle al chino a zapatear.

Pinche Chapitas, estaba teniendo el _día de su vida_ aunque lo intentara disimular. Justo cuando él _más_ miserable se sentía. Le guardaría rencor si no fuera porque su sonrisa lo apendejaba. Bueno, si hacía a Hiro feliz podía intentarlo... y se la debía por lo que hizo por él en el cenote.

La señorita puso un **son instrumental de Mariachi de alguna canción popular mexicana*** que lastimosamente Miguel NO PUDO RECONOCER (ya llévame Diosito), para marcarles el paso mientras Miguel enseñaba a Hiro a poner las manos tras su espalda y coordinarse.

Una vez captó los movimientos básicos, Hiro sonrió con superioridad y se acercó al oído de Miguel zapateando, poniéndolo bastante nervioso al lanzarle una mirada altiva.

Por alguna razón, Miguel pensó que la canción le quedaba.

— _Qué estrella tan estrellada._ —Le susurró, pasando por su lado y dejándolo atrás. Su voz, su cálido aliento y su aroma erizaron hasta el último vello de la nuca del moreno. Su susurro altanero le dió un escalofrío que le hizo sonrojarse y apretar los ojos.

Un segundo.

Altanero.

_Altanero._

_**Altanero, precioso y orgulloso...** _

_Estaban bailando la versión instrumental de la Bikina._

Con razón pensó que le quedaba al orgulloso de Hiro.

Miguel no pudo evitar mirarlo en completo shock, al ayudarle a recordar una canción que hubiera odiado llegar a olvidar. Hiro, pensando que el moreno sólo estaba estupefacto por su insulto, le guiñó el ojo y le sonrió socarronamente como antes sin dejar de zapatear.

El mexicano enrojeció y el corazón le latió con rapidez ante tal visión. Ver a Hiro zapateando mientras se portaba así con él, _retándolo_ a hacer algo, le daban ganas de... de... de hacer cosas que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar, gracias por favor de nada adiós.

Pinche Hiro, hasta que sirve para algo. Logró regresarlo a la tierra de la música y salvarlo del agotamiento lógico-científico en un movimiento. Nada mal chinito... nada mal.

 _...Y ahora sí, toca vengarse de los codazos_. Hiro se iba a arrepentir de haberlo retado a un duelo de _zapateado_.

— ** _Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue._** ¡Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr-AY! —Miguel soltó un grito de mariachi más por pegarle las ganas de reaccionar que por entusiasmo musical.

Debió funcionar, porque descolocó al japonés.

Hiro se puso rojo y apretó los labios, como si estuviera conteniendo las ganas de gritar. Una sonrisa traviesa cruzó por la mirada de Miguel.

_Iba a hacerlo gritar._

—¡Vamos, Hiro, sin pena, grita! ¡Aaaaaaaaaa-....!

—¡-Aaaaaaaaaaaay! ¡Rrrrrrrrrah! —Gritó Hiro en medio de su zapateado contra el hijo de los Rivera.

Acto seguido enrojeció hasta las orejas y se tapó la boca con una mano, muerto de vergüenza mientras Miguel celebraba internamente por doblegar al _altanero, precioso y orgulloso_... Bikino este.

Sus familiares se quedaron de piedra un segundo, y los muchachos se alarmaron al recordar que no estaban solos. Quizá habían sido demasiado obvios al haber gritado Hiro como todo un mariachi.

Las manos les sudaron.

Y después, un vitoreo a coro.

—¡ESO, HIRO! —Lo felicitó Cass mientras Enrique chiflaba y la pobre guía de turistas pedía silencio. Qué alivio, no se notó nada.

Miguel decidió acercarse zapateando a Hiro, intentando mantenerse discreto.

—Nada mal para tu _primera vez_. —Lo albureó al pasar por su lado.

—¡¿Qué?! —Hiro enrojeció. Miguel también. ¿De dónde había salido eso?

— _ **La bikina, no conoce el amor...**_ —Le cantó Miguel, metiéndole el pie. Su amigo trastabilló y lo miró con furia y bochorno, el mexicano rió sin entender su atrevimiento de coqueteo agresivo pero disfrutándolo de todos modos.

—¡Agh, Miguel, yo no te metí el pie! —Reclamó Hiro. El cerebro se les debía de freír cada vez que bailaban, porque de otro modo no se explicaba que cometieran _cada estupidez infantil cuando lo hacían._

Tadashi los estudió con la mirada. Al inicio esperaba que su hermano se asemejara a una paloma agonizante al bailar, de ahí su motivo para grabar. Al ver que le salía bien, supuso que Miguel le había enseñado antes.

Sin embargo, ahora Hiro parecía estar _perdiendo el control_ frente al mexicano y sus _miraditas_. Preguntaría, pero estaban trapeando el piso con él ahora mismo y le daba pena interrogarlo en un momento tan vulne...

—¡Más te vale borrar ese video, Tadashi! —Reclamó el menor.

Yep, definitivamente iba a preguntarle.

—Me invitas al Youtube Rewind cuando te vuelvas viral.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS! —Le gritó Hiro, y Tadashi únicamente se rió.

La canción terminó, Tadashi dejó de grabar, la guía les agradeció su apoyo (medio a regañadientes), y el japonés al ya haber tenido suficiente humillación por un día, decidió por fin, POR FIN separarse de Miguel.

Perfecto. Aleluya. Un poco más y se transforma en un muégano.

Hasta ahora Tadashi no había tenido oportunidad alguna de hablar del todo a solas con ninguno de los dos... ¿Ahora sí habría la oportunidad de preguntarle qué clase de persona era el mexicano? _¿Confirmar sospechas?_

El recorrido continuó, y entonces Tadashi, bendito Tadashi, decidió aprovechar el bug y apartó a su hermano menor a un costado, lejos del moreno.

—Hiro, ¿Puedo hablar contigo acerca de tu novio un momento?

Silencio. Al menor de los hermanos se le puso la cara como un tomate.

N-O-V-I-O.

Una de sus neuronas se había suicidado, estaba seguro, podía sentir su cerebro agonizar. Sus sospechas del día anterior habían sido confirmadas del PEOR modo posible.

—¡M-Miguel no es mi novio! —Susurró alterado. Tadashi se veía tan genuinamente sorprendido ante su declaración que Hiro lo odió un poquito por eso.

—¿Ah? ¿No son novios?... entonces... ¿Te atrae y aún no le dices o...?

—¡NO! ¡¿Pero de dónde sacaste la idea?! —Preguntó y Tadashi le mandó LA mirada. Hiro enrojeció a la par que enrojecía y evitaba la mirada de su hermano. Vamos, que hasta él debió de haber notado lo raro que se veían juntos. Memorias de sus momentos más accidentalmente gays con el mexicano pasaron por su mente. Respiró y se pasó una mano por el pelo. Serenidad ante todo. Gesticuló con las manos para dar apoyo a sus palabras. —... Está bien, admito que ha habido algunos... _ALGUNOS_ pocos momentos... "cuestionables"... entre nosotros...

— _¿"Algunos"_ , nada más?—Tadashi levantó una ceja.

— ** _A l g u n o s_** , he dicho. —Hiro mordió la palabra y la escupió. —Pero todo fue una serie de malentendidos en sucesión. Nada es... lo que sea que hayas creído. ¡Sólo somos amigos y nada más! ¡Es más, ni siquiera me gustan los chicos! ¿...Por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación en primer lugar? ¡¿Y por qué te sigo el juego y te digo todo esto?! ¡GAH!

... Tadashi sólo se preocupó más. La duda que le venía comiendo la cabeza las vacaciones enteras regresó a su lado para mortificarlo. Apartó un poco más a Hiro del resto de la gente, casi ocultándose con él en otra sala, y adquirió un tono serio.

No tenía problema con que Miguel se la pasara con su hermano si era una influencia positiva en su vida. Tampoco tenía ningún problema con que éste fuera o no homosexual. Ni si terminaban siendo una pareja. Tampoco si Hiro aún no estaba listo para salir del clóset.

...Pero una cosa, _una sola_ que sí que le causaba ruido, y que quería dejar clara si Hiro estaba diciendo la verdad y _no tenía ningún tipo de relación amorosa con el mexicano,_ era...

—... Hiro.

Hiro trago saliva. Tadashi se veía muy serio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Si no es tu novio, no te atrae, y apenas es tu amigo... Necesito por favor que me confirmes, _me jures en frente de este dios maya de la muerte..._

—Es de la lluvia.

—... de la _lluvia_ , que en ese caso has usado el pedazo de cerebro brillante que tienes de manera responsable y _NO le has hecho nada malo a Miguel_.

Hiro se quedó helado en pleno clima tropical. Sí que había usado a Miguel de conejillo de indias y... y por eso estaban ahora en esta situación. Pero... p-pero, Tadashi no podía saber eso... ¿O sí? ... Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? ¿Era porque se había acercado muy rápido y con un muy súbito interés en saber más de él? ¿Porque desde el primer día empezó a arrastrarlo a todos lados? ¿Ha-habría descubierto Tadashi que estaban intercambiados por la máquina, o que Hiro había hecho algo malo...? _¿Qué tanto sabía?_

Miró en dirección a Miguel como para pedirle auxilio, pero él estaba ocupado enseñándole a Coco algo que había en una vitrina. Estaba solo contra Tadashi.

Bien. M-muy bien. Puede hacerlo. Si se pone feo entonces irá por Miguel y solicitará sus refuerzos, pero por ahora cree conocer lo suficiente sobre el mexicano como para distinguir sus pensamientos de los propios y hacerle frente él solo a tan tensa situación.

—... ¡N-no, para nada! ¿A-a qué te refieres? —Empezó, haciéndose el tonto.

—Tú sabes de qué hablo.

—Es decir... ¿Me sería más fácil con una pista?

—Hiro. La charla que te dio Baymax, Hiro. Consentimiento, edad...

Espera, ¿Qué? Tadashi se estaba yendo por otro lado que Hiro no pensó que...

Juntando sus manos en actitud de ruego, Tadashi simplemente lo soltó:

—Por favor dime que no te has acostado con Miguel.

—¡¡¡¿¿¿........???!!!

El tomate que era la cara de Hiro se hizo radiactivo del intenso color que había agarrado. Frenó en seco y se empezó a ahogar con su propia saliva.

Debió escuchar mal, sí. Sí, era eso.

—¿C-creo que no oí bien?

Acostarse con Miguel.

 _Acostarse_. Con. _Miguel_.

—Dime que no has tenido sexo con un _menor de edad_.

... Si escuchó bien la primera vez. La imagen mental de Miguel el día anterior diciendo " _nnnnooooo_ _mmmmaaammmeeesssss_ _"_ le cruzó por la cabeza.

Primero que nada, eso definitivamente NO se lo esperaba.

Segundo... olviden lo que dijo de que podía con esto él solo, _quería esos refuerzos_ _Miguelosos_ _para ayer._ Pero súbitamente le daba demasiada vergüenza pedirle ayuda al mexicano.

Le costaba creérselo pero sí, _Tadashi hablaba en serio_. Casi prefería que los hubiera descubierto.

Casi.

—Tadashiiiii... —Gimoteó en pánico y con los dientes apretados, lanzando miradas alrededor de ellos para asegurarse de que nadie escuchaba.

Pero Tadashi seguía ahí parado, esperando una respuesta.

—Tiene quince, Hiro, por favor. ¿Por qué dudas? Hiro, júrame que no le has hecho nada a Miguel Rivera.

—¿Pero cómo es que...? ...Espeeeeeera un momento. Entonces...

Hiro empezó a conectar puntos en su mente. Entonces Baymax... y sus programa de educación sexual "al azar"... y cuando Tadashi se quedó con ellos en el departamento por "resaca"... y cuando lo miró raro... ay no, TADASHI LLEVA MÁS TIEMPO DEL QUE CREÍA MALINTERPRETANDO TODO.

¡Miguel tiene _quince_ por amor a Tesla! ¡ _QUINCE_ Y ÉL _DIECISIETE_! ¿Por qué clase de persona le había tomado su hermano? ¿¿¿Un adolescente descerebrado que sólo responde a sus hormonas???Porque Miguel era uno y ni él se portaba así, a pesar de sus ocasionales arranques.

Esto era _peor_ que la charla de Baymax, akdsfjlsdkfj.

—Abstinencia, Hiro, abstinencia. No hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después.

—¿Es en serio, dude? _¿Es en serio?_ ¿Cómo es que pensabas... ? ¿Creíste que...? ¡No! ¡Ni se me pasó por la cabeza!

—¡Se la han pasado a solas en el departamento! —La memoria del Aloe Vera a la luz de las velas regresó al cerebro de Hiro, empujándolo al límite máximo de sonrojo posible. Ok, Tadashi tenía un punto, pero aún así... —Ni tú ni Miguel son aún mayores de edad, Hiro, tienen que esperar... o al menos, si de verdad no se aguantan, consentimiento y condones. Integré unos en Baymax por si de verdad los necesitan, pero preferiría que no los usaran.

—¡Taaadaaaashiiii por favor para! —Se tapó la cara de vergüenza.

La Risa en Vacaciones mil ochomil: El regreso de Tadashi y _La Charla_ 2.0.

—Hiro, no tienen nada de qué avergonzarse, sólo quiero que sean responsables en estas decisiones y, si de verdad no aguantan y lo llegan a hacer porque... el verano es corto, o qué sé yo... hay ciertas cosas que deben de tomar en cuenta.

—No es cierto, esto no está pasando, me voy a aventar por la ventana.

—Confía en mí, yo no me gradué virgen de la universidad, puedes hablarme de lo que quieras y no le diré a tía Cass.

—¡...No quería saber eso! ¡Ew!

—Hiro, ya tienes diecisiete, no es como si esto te sorprendiera... Espera, ¿Aún eres virgen?

Otro ruidito mortificado salió de entre los labios de Hiro.

—¡Claro que lo soy y a toda honra! ¡No me interesa un cuerno meterme en estas situaciones complicadas! Espera... ¡¿Por qué te digo estas cosas?! ¡TADASHI! ¡Agh, me voy de aquí! —Hiro se desvió del camino de su hermano mayor, pero este se lo impidió colocándole una mano en el hombro y regresándolo a su lugar. Por suerte para él, Miguel lo había notado de último momento e intuyó que Hiro necesitaba ayuda para escapar de Tadashi.

—¡Hiro! Eres responsable, ¡estoy tan orgulloso de ti! —Soltó Tadashi, dándole un fuerte abrazo a su abochornado hermano. Más atrás, Miguel corría a dejar a su hermana con sus padres. —...Pero en serio, si no tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo entonces esta conversación es aún más urgente de lo que pensé al inicio. —Continuó Tadashi, al tiempo que reanudaba el paso con Hiro, sin notar que Miguel les empezaba a seguir posicionándose estratégicamente por detrás de ambos. Hiro estaba demasiado ocupado deseando que la tierra se lo tragara como para notar que los refuerzos venían en camino. —Así que quisiera preguntarte, ¿Qué piensas de Miguel?

Miguel se detuvo en seco.

Por un lado _obviamente_ quería saber. Por otro lado... era una pregunta que fácilmente podía delatarlos si Hiro contestaba algo mezclado o extraño como "a Miguel le gusta la robótica", por lo cual sí o sí tenía que mantenerse cerca para evitar un desastre. Maldita máquina de empatía. Optó por continuar su seguimiento en silencio.

—Si preguntas con _ese_ tono que creo que tienes, no tengo nada que decir.

—Ajáaaaa... —Se río Tadashi. En su opinión personal, si esos dos no eran novios, al menos iban volando a serlo. Tanto mejor, les iba a dar un empujón para tener con qué extorsionar a su hermano más adelante si llegaba a necesitar un favor. —Supongamos que te creo. Pero supongamos, porque no te creo nada. —Hiro infló los cachetes y cerró los puños con enojo. —¿Aún así, podrías contestar mi pregunta? Fuera de broma, sólo hasta donde tú te sientas cómodo. Hey, míralo desde este ángulo: llevas interactuando más con él que conmigo todas las vacaciones y ya parecen grandes amigos, tengo curiosidad de saber qué le hace tan especial.

_Un experimento fallido, quizá._

—¿...Dejarás de molestar si te contesto? —Preguntó Hiro.

—Al menos hasta que el tema empiece a apretar de nuevo.

Miguel ponía atención detrás de los hermanos. Estaba muerto de nervios. Nervioso porque esperaba que Hiro no la jodiera mucho (¿realmente le conocía lo suficiente como para hablar sobre él sin mezclar memorias entre sí?) y nervioso porque quería saber qué pensaba de él su amor platónico, al menos hasta ahora. Tragó saliva y repasó con culpa todas las veces en que lo había fastidiado, hecho enojar, hecho hacer algo que no quería al inicio o dispuesto libremente de su tiempo, y se pateó mentalmente por cada una de ellas:

Cuando le dedicó una canción de amor sólo por ganarle una apuesta, cuando se enojó con él por bailar en público (sin hablarle, además, por muchos regalos caros que Hiro le comprara), cuando se enceló de que se llevara bien con su hermana, cuando le tocaba su piel quemada sabiendo que era vulnerable al dolor, cuando le empezó a poner apodos como si le pagaran por ello, cuando llegó tarde a pesar de que Hiro le había _rogado_ que lo hiciera a tiempo porque era algo importante, cuando casi rompe la promesa que le hizo de tocarle la guitarra y Hiro casi se le muere ahí de un ataque de ansiedad...

Y la lista seguía. Y llevaban aquí menos de una semana.

Wow. Wow, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora de lo _cabrón_ que se había portado con Hiro a pesar de no conocerlo muy bien, quizás tendría que pedirle una disculpa antes de que...

—Para empezar, Miguel es muy buena persona.

Qué.

—Vive en un pueblo que se llama Santa Cecilia. Es muy pequeño, y no tiene nada que ver con San Fransokyo, así que a veces es algo... estúpido.

Miguel frunció el ceño.

—Y muy terco, y no piensa antes de actuar lo que hace todo peor...

Retira sus disculpas. Va a seguir jodiendo como hasta ahora para que se le quite.

—Pero ya me acostumbré, es algo que viene con el paquete, tómalo o déjalo, y cómo es buena gente pues no me quejo. A veces es entretenido de ver de hecho... Es de una familia muy grande además, así que su gran diversión es pasar tiempo con ellos y... es... raro... saber que no necesita de la tecnología para entretenerse.

A Miguel se le pasó un poquito el coraje. Pero sólo un poco.

—Es una persona bastante apasionada que se esfuerza en lo que hace no por los resultados, si no porque le importa... admito que hemos tenido nuestras peleas, pero también es muy... uuugggghh... dulce. El punto es que... es raro. Y ve las cosas... como... No sé, me hace sentir bienvenido. ¿Cómo si hubiera otro modo de hacer las cosas...? es difícil describirlo, porque también me ha tocado hacer de su niñera. No sé explicarlo. Agh, a él se le da mejor.

—Suena como a un buen amigo, oye. Me recuerda un poco a la filosofía del Tao. ¿Y es todo?

A Miguel le temblaban las rodillas y sentía mariposas en su estómago. Con o sin Tao, fuera lo que fuera.

—Me gusta que sea tan apasionado y que está puesto a aprender cosas nuevas, como la robótic...

Ok suficiente gracias por participar al parecer su amigo aún no le conoce del todo HIRO CÁLLATE. Se acercó a ambos hermanos por detrás e interrumpió con rapidez, acercándose para picarle las costillas a Hiro, espantando las condenadas mariposas de su estómago.

—¡Piensa rápido Chapitas! —Exclamó, y Hiro brincó cual gato que vio un pepino.

—¡MIGUEL, OW! Espera... ¡¿C-cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?!

La cara de Hiro era un poema: tenía un sonrojo atravesado en toda la cara como si fuera un graffiti, y su expresión cambiaba entre enojado por sus costillas, sorprendido por su aparición, en pánico ante la posibilidad de que le hubieran escuchado, y aliviado de que por fin llegara la caballería en su ayuda.

—Eh... acabo de llegar, ¿De qué hablaban? —Mintió _._ —¿Tadashi quiere aprender zapateado acaso?

—Sí Tadashi, ¿quieres que te enseñemos a zapatear? —Preguntó Hiro mordiendo las palabras y dando un zapateado sencillo con el que pisó a Miguel con toda la intención de vengarse.

 _—¡_ _Aaaaaaaaaay_ _!_ —Chilló Miguel, saltando sobre un pie mientras el japonés le miraba.

—¡Ooooops! _Cuánto_ lo siento, Miguel, no _calculé bien_. —Fingió disculparse Hiro, con una sonrisa de superioridad de medio lado. La venganza es dulce. Tadashi sólo rió.

—¿Con esa puntería? Así estoy bien.

—¿Están bien allá, chicos? —Fue la voz de mamá Luisa al escuchar el grito.

—¡Sí! —Contestaron los tres al unísono con diferentes entonaciones. Miguel con dolor, Hiro fingiendo inocencia, Tadashi más natural.

—Ah bueno, pues apúrense, ¡Se están quedando muy atrás y todavía nos faltan cosas que ver!

—Sí, claro, ya vamos. —Contestó Tadashi.

Inmediatamente después Miguel suspiró.

—Nunca voy a salir de aquí. —Se quejó mientras Hiro se encogía de hombros.

—¿Qué pasa?

Miguel estuvo a punto de contestar, pero el japonés, a sabiendas de que el moreno estaba _a punto de explotar_ de frustración desde hace algunas horas, se le adelantó para contenerlo.

—Miguel lleva un rato cansado del museo y quiere irse a casa, pero no puede.

—Uuuuuggghhh... —Fue la respuesta del moreno.

—Oh, ya veo... No hay nada que hacer al respecto, ¿uh?

—Ugh. —Dijo Miguel.

—¿Nada en absoluto?

—... ¿"Ugh"? —Respaldó Hiro.

—Entonces supongo que es el peor momento del mundo para pedirles un favor...

Los menores lo miraron con confusión.

—Bueno, lo que pasa es que Tía Cass aún no ha tenido oportunidad de ir a comprar las cosas que necesita para la barbacoa de esta noche, y me preguntaba si acaso ustedes podrían ir por ellas. No tienen que hacerlo si están _súper_ ocupados, claro. —Pidió el mayor de los Hamada, guiñando el ojo con complicidad.

Los dos abrieron la boca de asombro. Se miraron. Miraron a Tadashi. Les estaba dando una excusa. Oh por dios era la mejor persona del planeta entero. Miguel se puso a buscar la cámara escondida sin creerse su buena suerte, y Hiro miró a su hermano con desconfianza, después de todo era quien le había dicho que los veía como pareja... entre otras cosas. ¿Qué tramaba?

Pero no tenían tiempo para detenerse a pensar si era verdad o mentira. Una oportunidad así no volverían a tener.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Ningún problema! —Clamó alegre el moreno, tomando la mano de Hiro y empezando a ir hacia la salida. —¿Nos podrías mandar la lista por WhatsApp? ¡Las dejaremos en el departamento de ustedes! ¡Con todo gusto! ¡Muchísimas gracias, Tadashi!

—Por supuesto. Yo les diré que están ustedes fuera, no se preocupen de nada.

Tadashi se rió al ver al mexicano arrastrar a Hiro fuera del museo, con total entusiasmo. Ahí estaba de nuevo, ahí.

El Tao que a su hermano le había hecho falta.

* * *

—No hay de qué preocuparse, si pudimos realizar las compras en media hora usando el carrito del supermercado como patineta sin que nos corrieran, podemos resolver esto también con el mismo cerebro. —Aseguró Miguel en un intento de llenar a ambos de ánimos.

—Te lanzaste corriendo por el pasillo tú solo gritando algo sobre peso y contrapeso mientras yo intentaba distraer al guardia... luego te subiste al carrito y casi chocas con los pañales de bebé, ¿Qué tiene que ver con usar el cerebro?

—Pero no choqué.

Llevaban media hora intentando resolver la programación luego de llegar de la tienda, casi volando pues era preferible que estuviera lista antes de que llegaran sus familiares. Esas fueron las compras más rápidas de su vida, y Miguel lanzándose por los pasillos en pos de productos y Hiro probando las sandías mientras le gritaba que no se subiera al carrito luego de agarrar vuelo había sido todo un espectáculo digno de historias del whatsapp que casi les cuesta un baneo permanente de walmart.

Pero una cosa era seguir los planos para reconstruir la máquina con el código preestablecido, y otra muy diferente _reescribir_ dicho código para regresarlos a la normalidad con el cerebro dividido.

No iban bien.

Era como juntarse a estudiar para un examen que ninguno de los dos entendía del todo: les dolía la cabeza y constantemente tenían errores, algunos que ninguno de los dos podía resolver. Hiro se frotó las sienes mirando la jerga mitad comprensible, mitad no, que le miraba desde la pantalla de la laptop. Miguel mordió el lápiz y apretó su cabello, haciendo cálculos en una libreta y mirando la misma pantalla como esperando mágicamente entender las partes que no captaba.

El japonés se apartó con violencia casi tumbando la silla en el proceso, aventó las manos al cielo y se dejó caer sobre su cama, boca abajo, como un soldado herido. Estaba exhausto, hastiado, aburrido, y frustrado.

—¡Maldita sea con ese loop del infierno! —Murmuró con medio rostro enterrado en su almohada. Giro un poco la cabeza para poder ver cómo el mexicano trabajaba. —Esto sería más fácil sin los cerebros revueltos.

Miguel ignoró su drama levantando la vista de su cuaderno, y pasó a revisar la computadora, comprobando lo que había en papel y lo que había escrito. Hubo una pausa dramática y finalmente, miró a Hiro con una sonrisita de disculpa.

—No entiendo ni jota. —Confesó.

—¡Genial! ahora somos dos pingüinos perdidos en el desierto en lugar de sólo uno. Sólo estamos dando vueltas en círculos.

—¿Quizá debamos descansar un poco? Distraernos con otra cosa para despejarnos.

—¿Alguna sugerencia?

—Bueno... aún no me has dicho de qué va eso de salvar San Fransokyo. ¿Puedo saber?

Hiro se enderezó de golpe en su cama y miró al espontáneo mexicano con nervios.

—¡Oh, eso! No, no es nada.

Miguel alzó una ceja. A ver, una cosa era que Hiro le apendejara las mariposas en el estómago y por ello le perdonara algunas cosas (si bien estaba intentando evitar pensar en ello como si fuera de mal agüero hacerlo), pero otra era que le quisiera ver la cara de güey.

—Hiro, tengo memorias mezcladas dentro mío que no tienen ningún sentido, ¿En serio no me puedes decir al menos lo más mínimo posible?

—Sí, uh, bueno... es que es algo difícil de explicar.

—¡Tengo tiempo!

—El tiempo no es el problema... eh, mira ¿Qué tal si seguimos programando?

—¡Agh, me estás volviendo loco! —Se quejó Miguel dándole la espalda en la silla. —¡Está bien, sigamos con la estúpida programación!

En el fondo, Miguel sabía que estaba siendo poco racional. Hiro no tenía que decirle nada si no quería, y no tenía sentido forzar la cosa. Pero entre la desesperación de sus sentimientos que súbitamente estaban fuera de control, sus pésimos intentos por ocultarlos, el maldito intercambio, las memorias mezcladas, la estúpida programación que no cedía, y lo que estaban siendo las vacaciones más estresantes pero maravillosas de su vida, ya estaba alcanzando el límite de la poca paciencia que tenía.

Hubiera sido bueno saber que a pesar de todo Hiro al menos confiaba un poco en él, sobre todo después de todo lo que habían pasado, pero _nooooo_ el señor is-difícil-di-ixpliquir ñiñiñi aún no confiaba en él a pesar de _tooooodo_ por lo que habían tenido que pasar...

Pues mira, muchas ganas de tocar la guitarra no le quedaban y ahí iba de todos modos a tocarla para Hiro, pero si tanto así era entonces podía ponerse él solo su música la próxima, y una vez terminarán con este intercambio si te he visto no me acuerdo, y además se podía ir mucho al cuerno con su secretismo, iba a matar sus sentimientos a cañonazos si hacía falta, de todos modos Hiro era un chico, un accidente en su vida, un tropezón. A él le gustaban más las niñas, había millones de muchachas más amables, más dulces, mejores en esto de lo que Hiro jamás sería, y ni de joda iba a andar atrás de Hiro como imbécil sólo por un momento de confusión o de estupidez...

Sí, estaba siendo dramático, y qué. Le había dolido el rechazo de alguien que empezaba a considerar su amigo. Qué equivocado estaba.

—... Hagamos un trato.

¿Ahora qué chin... quiere el chino este? Miguel suspiró y sin dejar de ver la computadora le contestó.

—Estoy. Trabajando.

—Tú dime de la tierra de los muertos y yo contesto tu pregunta.

Miguel volteó a verlo. Hiro estaba recostado en la cama, mirando al techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Preocupado. Temeroso. Súbitamente Miguel entendió su miedo.

—Tus sentimientos hacia ese lugar parecen similares a lo que yo tengo, así que es un intercambio justo. Espero. —Continuó el japonés tragando saliva y volteando a la ventana para no verlo.

En una cosa Hiro tenía razón: Miguel no era bueno en eso de pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas. Porque botó la computadora, se levantó de un golpe y tomó su guitarra.

—¿Sabes lo que es el día de muertos?

—Eh... ¿Más o menos? —Contestó el japonés, aunque acto seguido Miguel se sentó dándole la espalda justo en el borde de la cama, pero tan cerca que Hiro se vio obligado a retroceder ya que la espalda del mexicano estaba casi frente a su cara. —¡Woooo, quieto ahí! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Ayudame a afinarla. —Pidió Miguel, tocando unos acordes y resignado porque a pesar de estar enojado con Hiro, aún así iba y le tocaba la guitarra. Hiro dudó. ¿Habían cambiado de tema y no se había dado cuenta? Pero Miguel siguió tocando, sin mirarlo. —¿Pusiste atención a lo que dijo la guía sobre la gran estafa de Ernesto de la Cruz?

—Ssssí... —Dudando un poco, Hiro se levantó con dudas. Lanzó una mirada a la puerta, verificando que el cerrojo estuviera echado. Y entonces se acomodó detrás de Miguel para afinar la guitarra. —Sobre el asesinato de tu tatarabuelo y el robo de sus canciones.

El mexicano cerró los ojos al contacto del semi abrazo de Hiro, ligeramente enrojecido y tratando de aminorar los latidos de su corazón respirando lentamente. Y también, para tranquilizarse por lo que iba a hacer.

Uno... dos... uno... dos...

—Cuando yo era niño... quería ser un músico. Ya sabes que a mí familia no le gustaba la música.

—En tu defensa, tenías doce y nada de sentido común.

— _No pues, gracias_. —Contestó Miguel dándole un codazo que Hiro le contestó con un manotazo, y prosiguió. —El día de muertos decidí entrar a un concurso de talentos, escondí mi guitarra, hubo un malentendido que después te cuento y pensé que era el nieto de Ernesto. Y se me ocurrió que sería una fantástica idea gritarlo a viva voz.

—Oh.

—Mi abuela destrozó mi guitarra.

— _Ooooh_.

—... Sí. Y... bueno... mmmeee... ¿Escapé en frente de toda mi familia en un arranque de enojo para participar igual...? —El silencio de Hiro era un claro indicativo de shock. Miguel se aclaró la garganta y siguió. —No podía participar así sin instrumento, así que... ésta guitarra... estaba dentro del mausoleo de Ernesto y, bueno, nadie la estaba usando...

Hiro soltó las llaves del instrumento como si quemaran, más sin apartarse del todo de Miguel. El mexicano seguía sentado en el espacio entre las piernas del genio.

—¡Te robaste la guitarra _de un mausoleo_!

—¡La ventana estaba floja!

—¡Un _mausoleo_!

—Bueno, él ya no la iba a usar.

— _¡MIGUEL!_

—El punto es que como me robé algo en una festividad hecha para dar a los muertos, terminé embrujado. Y embrujo quería decir viajar a...

—... La tierra de los muertos. —Completó Hiro.

Miguel tomó aire. Y mientras Hiro procesaba, cantó:

**_E_ ** **_n el poblado de Santa Cecilia_ **

_**Nació la leyenda que aquí contaré.** _

_**Cruzaron por el umbral de la muerte** _

_**Un perro y un niño de nombre Miguel.** _

—... Hiro, ¿E-estás grabando? —Se interrumpió Miguel al notar que el mayor tenía el celular en la mano.

—...No, pfff, para nada.

—Tienes tu celular afuera.

— ...Touché.

— _¿Para qué quieres grabarme?_ Es... vergonzoso. Me pone nervioso.

—Dude, no se lo voy a enseñar a nadie, tranquilo. Sólo que no había escuchado antes una canción que hablara de alguien que conozco y no creo volverlo a hacer. ¿Tú compusiste eso?

—¡N-no, no soy una leyenda! Es que cuando intenté decir la verdad todos lo tomaron como un cuento muy bonito para hacer canciones, no para tomar declaración ante la policía. No tienes que creerme pero es... es la verdad.

Hiro parpadeó. Seguía a espaldas de Miguel.

—Entonces... ¿Puedo seguir grabando?

—¡Agh, Chapitas! está bien, haz como quieras, s-sólo que si me pongo algo nervioso no es mi culpa.

_**Fue con la magia de una guitarra** _

**_Con sólo tocarla viajó al más allá_ **

—Que por cierto, la gente no me veía y podía atravesarme, era casi un fantasma. Y todos los muertos se veían como esqueletos. Yyyy caí en una tumba abierta. _No fue divertido_.

—E-espera... ¿Tomar la guitarra te mató?

—¡No! Pero sólo podía regresar con la bendición de un familiar. Pero como mi familia odia la música, me pedían que la dejara si quería regresar a casa... y como mi tatarabuelo era músico...

_**Se fue buscando el amor de su abuelo** _

**_Y no tuvo miedo al cruzar el portal_ **

_**Y entre los muertos empezó a buscar...** _

De cierto modo, Hiro le creía. Eran acontecimientos demasiado específicos como para que se los inventara de la nada... Y aquí estaba él, experto en robótica, creyéndose todo el cuento de una maldición que te permite viajar a dónde hay gente muerta.

Pero Miguel dejó de tocar por un momento.

—¿Pasa algo?

—... Eh... no, bueno, sí, no mucho... Es sólo que... no recuerdo la letra...

—Ooooh... —Hiro alzó un poco las cejas.

—Lo siento.

—...¿Dónde te quedaste? ¿Lo puedes tararear? Quizá yo la recuerde.

—¿Tú cantas?

No. Hiro no cantaba. De hecho Hiro hacía lo opuesto a cantar, _graznaba_ Fall Out Boy en la ducha hasta que el mundo le pedía clemencia. Pero por alguna razón ahora mismo se moría de ganas de hacerlo, como si hubiera estado esperando toda su vida para ello.

—Yo no canto. _Tú_ sí. —Contestó con decisión, a lo cual Miguel se rió y tarareó la última parte. Hiro rebuscó entre memorias que no eran suyas.

—Na na na na... na na na... —Inició Miguel.

—... _ **zó**_ ** _a_** ** _buscaaar_** ** _..._** —Hiro cantó, sorprendido. ¡Se sabía la letra!

Tomando aire y ante un sorprendido Miguel, Hiro continuó cantando.

—Oh, ¡sí te la sabes! —Se rió Miguel, tomando la guitarra para seguir tocando, mientras Hiro cantaba.

Cantaba regular. Pero lo intentaba.

_**¿Dónde estás?, que te he venido a buscar** _

**_¿Dónde estás?, que nos debemos la despedida_ **

_**Te necesito abrazar...** _

Hiro se congeló en su lugar. Sintió a Miguel tensarse.

La mente de Hiro viajó a más de una década atrás, donde el vago recuerdo de un Tadashi y una tía Cass más triste poco a poco salían de su agujero del duelo de la pérdida súbita de un ser querido.

No se pudieron ni despedir. Y a él, sus muertes le cambiaron la vida para siempre.

Hiro actuó por impulso. Sin pensar en las consecuencias, abrazó a su compañero por la espalda y esperó algún tipo de resultado. Miguel estaba calientito. Flacucho, pero su pancita formaba suaves michelines que podía apretar cuando estaba así de encorvado.

Miguel se congeló por un momento, pero luego soltó un suspiro y se relajó. Hiro ya no lo volvió a soltar, notando lo cómodo que se estaba así y que su amigo no tenía ninguna objeción.

Y Miguel siguió cantando, y casi sonaba como si le estuviera contestando:

**_Aquí estoy, y vas a verme brillar_ **

**_Aquí_ ** **_estoy, en cada vela encendida_ **

**_Porque la muerte es la vida,_ **

**_Enciende luces en otro lugar_ **

Él casi no recordaba a sus padres, pero se preguntó brevemente si Miguel podría acaso ayudar a lo que le quedaba de familia. Si decía la verdad, entonces tenía experiencia con esto. Así que era _eso_ lo que querían decir cuando insistían que la gente sigue viva en tu corazón.

No interrumpió más que para hacer alguna pregunta ocasional. Poco a poco, fue recargando su cabeza en la espalda de su compañero de chocoaventuras. Su piel era cálida, aperlada de sudor por el calor, y esos días en la playa la habían bronceado un poco, pasando a tener un profundo tono de miel entre la canela suave y lisa que era Miguel. Notó que los músculos morenos reaccionaban al contacto.

—No te muevas estrellita, me estoy poniendo cómodo.

—Me estás _usando de almohada._

—Es el punto de ponerse cómodo.

—Nomás no babees mi camiseta mientras cantas conmigo.

_**Cómo quisiera que aquellas historias** _

**_Que son fantasías se hicieran verdad_ **

_**Poder hablar con los que se nos fueron** _

**_Que allá nos esperan en otro lugar_ **

**_Enséñanos Miguel a no olvidar_ **

—¿Aún puedes hablar con los muertos? ¿Verlos?

—¿Quién me creería si aún pudiera hacerlo? El día de muertos sólo se celebra una vez al año, y no se les puede ver.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo puedes esperarlos con tanta alegría?

—Porque sé que se encuentran bien. Y a gusto. Y están contentos de venir a vernos.

—¿Yo podría poner un altar entonces?

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Yo digo que no pierdes nada con intentarlo! Yo te ayudo.

Un mini-Miguelito dentro del corazón de Hiro le dijo que iba a funcionar, con tanta sinceridad y firmeza que no lo dudó. No sabía el cómo ni el por qué, pero lo recibió con la misma seguridad que recibía que uno más uno era igual a dos.

Y se sentía bien y diferente, por una vez, que le enseñaran a creer en algo más.

—Sería interesante.

**_Aquí estás, y te he venido a encontrar_ **

**_Aquí estás, sé que no existen las despedidas_ **

_**Voy a volverte a abrazar** _

**_Aquí estoy, y vas a verme brillar_ **

_**Aquí estoy, en cada vela encendida** _

**_Porque la muerte es la vida..._ **

Notó un tic en la espalda de Miguel. Y luego sintió algo húmedo resbalar por su propia mejilla, y un peso en el estómago. Extrañado, Hiro se llevó una mano a su propio rostro y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando.

Pero... si él estaba llorando, eso quería decir que...

—¿Miguel?

—P-perdona. —Contestó el joven moreno con voz quebrada. —Es que... ahí me enteré que mi tatarabuelo había estado conmigo todo ese tiempo. Y qué Ernesto de la Cruz era un mentiroso que además le había asesinado. Y... nos arrojó a una prisión, a un cenote sagrado, esperando salirse con la suya. Y pensé que no volvería a ver a mi familia, y...

—¿Es por eso que te dan miedo los cenotes? —Preguntó Hiro con el tacto de un rinoceronte en plena embestida.

Un movimiento del brazo de Miguel le indico que se estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

Hiro apretó un poco su abrazo, susurrando suaves _shhhh, shhh, ya pasó_ sin tener ni idea de cuándo fue que se había vuelto tan protector del mexicano. El moreno hipó, y luego de lo que pareció una eternidad, respiró hondo.

—Gracias, Hiro. Después te digo con más detalle. —Dijo, tomando de nuevo la posición de la guitarra para seguir tocando.

—Descuida. —Contestó Hiro. Y cantó la siguiente parte para darle ánimos a Miguel de continuar.

**_Llévanos Miguel a esa dimensión_ **

**_En dónde la muerte es sólo una ilusión_ **

El mexicano pareció recuperar los ánimos perdidos, integrándose a su voz en la "o" prolongada de "ilusión". y Hiro tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para poner atención a la letra en lugar de pensar en lo admirable que era él, lo tentador que le era apretar los rollitos de su estómago bajo sus manos, o lo entrenada que se escuchaba su voz, en la cual debió invertir una eternidad de prácticas y ensayos.

Un momento. Sentía algo. Un sentimiento fuerte.

Oh. Oooooh... Ooooh _rrrrraYOOOOS_. AAAAAH NO. NO Y NO. NUNCA, PERO _ESPECIALMENTE AHORA_ NO.

Dejó de cantar y le cedió la voz a Miguel mientras enrojecía como los demonios, porque NO, NO, NO Y NO.

Hiro Hamada se REHUSABA ROTUNDAMENTE a cometer la _ESTUPIDEZ_ de enamorarse de alguien tras un accidente de laboratorio.

**_Aquí estás, y te he venido a encontrar._ **

Menos si estaban trabajando juntos en repararlo, porque eso sólo volvería todo más complicado. Y mucho menos que menos después de los esfuerzos de Tadashi por guiarle por el buen camino.

A metafóricas patadas y puñetazos, metió los sentimientos que crecían dentro de él en lo más profundo de su ser y les echó llave, a pesar de seguir abrazado a Miguel... porque es un asco en eso. Ok, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo como esto y no tenía control sobre nada (había cedido el volante hace mucho y ya no sabía qué estaba pasando en su vida ni lo cuestionaba), pero se consolaba a sí mismo suponiendo que era temporal y todo pasaría después de que regresaran a la normalidad.

—¿Hiro, todo bien? Te noto alterado.

—No me sabía esa parte. Eh. Ahora continúo contigo.

—Descuida, sólo me aseguraba. —Y el mexicano le dedicó una sonrisa que le derritió el corazón.

Pero no era justo ni para él ni para el mexicano que este tipo de cosas sucedieran justo cuando menos eran ellos mismos. De lo poco que lo había llegado a conocer, Miguel se merecía algo más sincero que esto. Que él y sus sentimientos falsos.

A Tadashi le gustaría.

A Héctor le _hubiera_ gustado.

Así que mejor se lo callaba.

—Suena como un gran destino para después de morir. —Comentó intentando concentrarse en las hazañas y la historia que involucraba a Héctor Rivera.

—¡Lo es! Me encantaría que pudieras haberlo visto con tus propios ojos. —Comentó Miguel, y enrojeció de vergüenza con una sonrisa tímida.

A Hiro se le escapó una sonrisita de medio lado mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban.

_**Aquí estás, sé que no existen las despedidas.** _

—Bueno, quizá algún día, de preferencia cuando haya vivido una vida larga y plena.

_**Miguel volvió y descubrió** _

_**Que sólo muere lo que se olvida** _

Los últimos acordes de la guitarra sonaron, y sus voces se extinguieron. Hiro seguía abrazando a Miguel por la cintura, desde detrás suyo. Oh maldita sea, _está sonriendo_. Un poco en pánico, reaccionó rompiendo el abrazo para darse una bofetada a sí mismo y quitarse la sonrisita bobalicona, parando la grabación.

Querido "Audio_0052.mp3", serás el único testigo que recuerde que toda esta locura sucedió alguna vez. Y ahora, a cambiarle el nombre a algo aburrido para que la gente metiche no lo escuchara.

"Tesis".

Sí, sí, a huevo, nada sospechoso.

Miguel se levantó de donde estaba para dejar la guitarra en su lugar, y Hiro se sentó de piernas cruzadas en la cama. Sin moverse, porque necesitaba una pausa para bajarse de su nube, que aún se sentía flotar en la bruma del mundo de los muertos que había tenido la fortuna de ser visitado por Miguel, y aún sentía entre sus brazos la forma de su torso, con todo y las lonjitas que su estómago formaba cuando se sentaba.

Y entonces Miguel habló. Habló, y habló, y siguió hablando con gran detalle y mucha más calma sobre la tierra de los muertos. Y Hiro le puso toda la atención, le hizo todas las preguntas, le dedicó todo el interés que no le había dedicado a nadie más que a la robótica en su vida.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había pasado una hora de sólo charlar, y las memorias difusas y ajenas del cerebro de Hiro ahora empezaban a tomar forma. Todos esos esqueletos, los colores, las luces, los alebrijes, las flores de cempasúchitl... era como súbitamente recordar un sueño, un enorme alivio. ¿Era así como se sentiría Miguel si él confesaba sus aventuras por San Fransokyo?

—... Pues yo no voy a olvidar a Héctor luego de todo esto. Tu tatarabuelo suena como a alguien que me hubiera gustado conocer. —Declaró, con la firme intención de empezar a poner altares en su casa a partir de ahora en adelante.

—Gracias por tus deseos. Espero encontrarlo al otro lado algun día. —Comentó Miguel con una sonrisa. Luego lo miró con una cara de perrito pateado, nervioso. —Pero... ¿Me crees?

—Claro que te creo. —Dijo sinceramente. No era posible inventarse una fobia a los cenotes con tanto detalle de estrés post-traumático. Ni de injertarse memorias tan claras (que conocía a fuerza de tenerlas chapoteando alegremente en su pobre cerebro atarantado). Y si estuviera mintiendo, no se lo habría ocultado durante tanto tiempo. Hiro entendía ese sentimiento de tener que ocultar algo inverosímil, pero al menos él tenía al resto del equipo de Big Hero Six para compartirlo. Los testigos de Miguel, por otro lado, estaban todos muertos.

Miguel le dedicó una mirada de sorpresa. Que cambió a una mirada conmovida y una sonrisa de alivio. Y eso terminó en un fuerte abrazo de Miguel que los tumbó en la cama como fichas de dominó, el peso de su cuerpo encima suyo sintiéndose reconfortante... y aplastante al mismo tiempo. Hiro se removió como un gato patas arriba, intentando arrastrarse fuera de su agarre al mismo tiempo que miguel intentaba mantenerlo en su lugar.

—Hiro, ¡Gracias!

—¡Oye, pesas! ¡Déjame ir!

—¡Cht! Cállate y no arruines el momento.

—¡Me aplastas!

—¡Cht!

—¡Pero es que...!

—¡Cht!

—Me toca deci...

—¡Cht cht cht!

—¡Que me toca decirte a qué me refiero con salvar San Fransokyo, Miguel, quítate de aquí! —Exclamó mientras trataba de quitarse al mexicano de encima a zapes como si de un gato contra una pitón se tratara. —¡Regrésame mi cuerpo maldita sea!

—... Oh, verdad.

Por arte de magia, Miguel lo dejó ir, y Hiro exageró tomar una bocanada de aire.

Miguel rodó los ojos y le dio un codazo.

Hiro se lo regresó con otro.

Y Miguel le dio otro. Y Hiro tomó la almohada y le pegó repetidas veces con la misma mientras lo insultaba y Miguel intentaba cubrirse pobremente del ataque. Todo ello entre risas y reclamos de tú-empezaste-pero-tú-le-seguiste-LA-CUCARACHA-LA-CUCARACHA-YA-NO-ME-PUEDE-PEGAR-PORQUE-NO-TIENE-PORQUE-LE-FALTAN-ALMOHADAZOS-QUE-TIRAR-Te-voy-a-dar-tu-almohadazo-si-no-te-callas-la-cucaracha.

Y Miguel empezó a darle tirones a la almohada para arrebatársela a la par que le regresaba los insultos y le cantaba la cucaracha, y Hiro se resistió abrazándose de la funda cual pitón apresando su cena, luego tumbándose sobre su espalda y aprisionando la tela esponjosa entre sus brazos para que el moreno no se la pudiera quitar, ni alcanzarla. Y Miguel se sentó a horcajadas sobre el vientre de Hiro, jaloneando y esforzándose para quitársela.

—¡No seas necio, dame eso Chapitas! ¡Chino!

—¡Nunca!

—¡Voy a seguir cantando si no me la das!

—¡Miguel, eres un imbécil, tú _cantas cuando sea_! ¡Eso ni siquiera suena a amenaza!

—¡La cucaracha cuenta como tortura, está en la constitución!

El roce se empezó a intensificar, y esa mirada retadora que era la misma que mutuamente se habían lanzado durante el zapateado volvió a aparecer. Súbitamente, Miguel se sintió bastante consciente de la posición en que estaba sentado sobre Hiro, sobre su ombligo, pero parecía incapaz de moverse.

—H-Hiro. Dame eso. —Comentó con la voz cortándose, tratando de disimular.

—Oblígame. —Jadeó su amigo con el mismo pobre disimulo, retorciéndose en medio de la lucha, cada vez sintiendo con más y más intensidad todo punto en que su cuerpo hacía contacto con el ajeno.

Y como siguieran así esto muy pronto iba a perder la inocencia del acto porque sus cuerpos eran demasiado flexibles, jóvenes, y estaban demasiado sudados y con demasiada tensión acumulada para esto. Y la adrenalina no estaba ayudando, maldita pubertad. Y sus pupilas se estaban expandiendo y su piel estaba incrementando su recepción al contacto físico, que ya empezaba a sentirse como fuego o electricidad que nunca antes habían sentido. Y la memoria del torso ajeno desnudo al sol y en el agua que poco a poco reemplazaba las memorias de seres queridos preocupados por su bienestar también se estaba interponiendo. Y Miguel se mordía los labios, y Hiro se despeinaba más al revolcarse en la cama.

_Pero no debían. No así._

—Miguel... m-mi celular. —Rogó Hiro casi en un gemido, tragando saliva, y el moreno se dio cuenta de algo semi-duro que presionaba contra su ingle, y contrario a su sentido común luchó más fervientemente por una almohada que ya no le importaba con tal de tener una excusa que le dejara removerse un poco más y presionar contra este.

Es decir, contra el celular de Hiro.

Ajá.

Más ahora que Hiro también estaba alzando las caderas, presionando más.

_Así no debían ser las cosas. No después de haberse hecho más cercanos. No._

Ahora ambos se estaban poniendo rojos, solo que esta vez Miguel no hizo ninguna broma de "Chapitas" al respecto. Maldita sea con las pláticas de Baymax y los jadeos de esfuerzo que hacían al pelearse por una almohada que ya no importaba. Hiro se repetía a sí mismo la edad de Miguel y el accidente de cambio de mentes con la misma desesperación con que intentaba recordar los números de Pi que se seguían escurriendo de su memoria. Miguel intentaba recordar con lo poco que le quedaba de cabeza los días que les quedaban de vacaciones para detenerse, pero se mordía los labios hasta dejarlos rojos y la cara de Hiro debajo suyo no le dejaba recordar muy bien qué día era hoy.

—M-Miguel, tu celular... me está presionando.

Eso presionando contra el vientre de su amigo no era su celular. Lo sabían.

—S-sí, ya voy.

No no no no no no no. Maldita atracción fatal.

 _Tenían_ _que parar._

Y entonces escucharon el bendito timbre de la entrada.

Se miraron.

Reaccionaron.

Hiro aventó la almohada y empujó a Miguel con un chillido de pánico, y al grito de "YO ABRO, YA VOY" tomó su celular de la mesilla, celular que PARA NADA estaba en sus pantalones al momento, se ayudó del resorte de sus bóxers para disimular lo que acababa de pasar, y corrió encorvado en dirección a la puerta mientras por el camino se arreglaba. Miguel se quedó un momento congelado en su lugar, pero en seguida reaccionó arreglándose de igual modo, su mente era una alarma constante de QUÉ ACABA DE SUCEDER JESUSITO ¡¿ERAN ANIMALES PARA NO SABER TOMAR DECISIONES RACIONALES?! Hundió la cabeza en la almohada abandonada, lamentándose. Él sólo quería sincerarse con Hiro, no... todo esto.

Salió de la habitación rumbo a la sala. Hiro acababa de abrir, con una sonrisa nerviosa muy mal disimulada.

—¡Ya llegamos chicos! ¿Encontraron todo en el centro comercial? —Saludó tía Cass.

—¡Sí, tía Cass! ¡Todo! —Contestó Hiro, intentando disimular porque _¿qué rayos acababa de pasar en ese cuarto?_ No era lo que él creía, _¿o sí?_

—Miguel, m'ijo, es hora de irnos a casa y empezar los preparativos.

—Sí, papá, ya voy.

—¡Miguel!

—¡C-Coco! —Miguel tomó de la mano a su hermanita, que sonreía contenta. La culpa le cayó como balde de agua fría al contrastar la inocencia de la pequeña contra su propio acto de hace unos momentos, sintiéndose un mentiroso del asco.

—¡Ay, pero si es igualito a donde estamos nosotros! Sólo que espejeado. —Comentó la señora Luisa, mirando los alrededores.

—Es bastante cómodo, ¿Verdad? —Rió tía Cass. —Acompañeme a la cocina por favor, que estos muchachos hicieron las compras juntas y deben estar todas mezcladas, las debemos de separar...

—Yo ayudo. —Se ofreció Tadashi, siguiendo a ambas mujeres. Enrique no se quedó atrás.

—¡Giiiiro! —Rió Coco, dejando atrás a Miguel para darle un abrazo al japonés. Este sonrió levemente, sintiendo la misma culpa que Miguel y haciendo lo imposible por disimular.

—A-a mí también me alegra verte, Coco. ¿Te divertiste?

—¡Mucho!

—¡¿Sin mí?! —Reclamó Miguel, haciéndose el ofendido.

—¡Sí! —Contestó la niña con inocencia. Hiro contuvo una risa.

Tadashi los miró de reojo desde la cocina mientras empacaba las cosas. Si bien el sofá se interponía en su línea de visión, lo que sucedía era muy claro: Hiro con niños, un espectáculo que nunca creyó ver. Tomó otra fotografía porque este era un espectáculo que ocurría una vez cada doscientos años.

—¡Muchas gracias por todo, Cass! Y disculpa la molestia de pasar a tu casa, estos niños... —Dijo Luisa, ya de salida.

—¡Si no es ninguna molestia, gracias por venir!

—Miguel, despídete de Hiro y ya vámonos, que nos vas a ayudar a cocinar.

—S-sí, papá. —Quedó cara a cara con su amigo. Awkward. El mismo sentimiento de culpa de antes se asentó en su estómago. —Nos... vemos más tarde, Hiro.

—...Nos vemos más tarde, Miguel.

Un tiempo de despedidas y abrazos muy breve después, los Rivera se habían ido. Hiro tomó aire y se encaminó al baño, pues una vez desaparecido Miguel tras esa puerta, su cerebro regresaba a sus niveles normales de química, por lo cual tenía mucho, mucho que pensar. Y posiblemente una ducha bien fría.

Tadashi lo iba a matar como las cosas siguieran así. Tenían que arreglar esto ya.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]_



* * *

* * *

D i b u j o s

(Dibujo hecho por la autora)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu. ¡Estoy de vuelta... a medias! Aún tengo mucho que hacer, pero me di cuenta que tengo espacios entre los cuales voy a poder estar posteando cosas para el fanfic y trabajar en el mismo de poco a poco. Así que regresé, solo que ahora mis updates can a ser más irregulares por causas de fuerza mayor.
> 
> ¡Y regresé con un capítulo de casi 9000 palabras y DOS canciones para que me perdonen el irme tanto tiempo! Espero valiera la pena. También puedo intentar acortar los capítulos que vienen si quieren, si son mucho pedo leerlos. Díganme si quieren que trate de acortarlos o así largos están bien.
> 
> [Ya vi BH6, por fin. La vi desde el capítulo pasado, sólo olvidé avisar (?) así que de ahora en adelante Hiro y sus pedos deberían de estar mejor hilados (en teoría, porque no sé escribir)].
> 
> En esta ocasión no meto fanarts porque tengo un desmadre en mi computadora y celular y los tengo que recopilar para poder subirlos. Lo siento mucho!!! ;w; pero ya lo ssubiré.
> 
> Agradezco sus votos y comentarios!
> 
> Axureé, cambio y fuera.


	10. El hilo rojo del Tao

Llegó la hora de la tarde donde las sombras se empezaban a alargar marcando el final del quinto día sin progreso alguno, y con él llegó el spray anti-mosquitos, la barbacoa en la playa, el intercambio de costumbres japo-gringo-mexicanas...

_Y el terrorífico momento de tener que hablar con el otro después de lo acaecido hace unas horas._

Stephen King Y George Romero se quedaban cortos ante lo que podía hacer la pubertad con un par de malas decisiones.

Al menos no se estaban evitando de más, aún se mandaban mensajes... o al menos eso creía Hiro después de que Miguel le mandara un meme sobre el centro comercial. Cosa que Hiro agradecía porque conforme los minutos pasaban, empezaba a sentir pánico ante la idea de llegar a la playa y re-encontrarse con su amigo.

Minion ☆ idol  
 _Online now_

MIGUEL  
MIGUERU  
ESTRELLITA  
estrellita dónde estás  
me pregunto quién seras  
en el cielo en el mar  
un diamante de verdad  
estrellita dónde estás  
me pregunto poR QUE NO AGARRAS EL WHATSAPP

_6:04 pm✔️✔️_

estaba con mi hermana  
...aunque yo tambien me pregunto quien soy a veces  
que paso?

_6:09 pm✔️✔️_

same  
tía Cass está terminando las alitas  
y cuando estén vamos para allá  
están en el horno ( °A° ;;;)  
fffuuuuck no estoy listo para esto 😱

_6:10 pm✔️✔️_

ptm me asustaste pinchi flaco chapetudo este ( ' A ' )  
pense que era algo importante

_6:11 pm✔️✔️_

te odio mucho  
"pendejo"

_6:12 pm✔️✔️_

yo tampoco estoy listo  
hazte el muerto we (/^▽^)/  
ya estas palido de todos modos  
yo digo que si pasarias si lo intentaras 🤔  
wwwwwww

_6:14 pm✔️✔️_

me muero de risa ( è д é )  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ( =_= )  
por cierto, lo de la tarde...  
si tú no lo mencionas yo tampoco  
aunque de todos modos no pensaba decir nada

_6:15 pm✔️✔️_

OBVIAMENTE NO IBA A DECIR NADA  
que pensabas???  
que iba a llegar como la fresca mañana todo  
holi miren paso esto lol ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ  
con musical incluido????  
esas cosas no se dicen!  
ni yo sé lo que pasó!

_6:17 pm✔️✔️_

( . _ . ) ehm... sí  
eres capaz  
si tuvieras una película sería un musical

_6:19 pm✔️✔️_

no es cierto  
mentiroso

_6:20 pm✔️✔️_

pero fuera de eso Miguel  
yo tampoco estoy muy seguro de lo que pasó  
y por eso  
no te lo tomes a mal pero

_6:22 pm✔️✔️_

aja?

_6:23 pm✔️✔️_

creo que nos iría mejor estar separados por hoy 🤔  
ya maniana vemos que hacemos  
(no tengo la n con tilde)  
trato?

_6:23 pm✔️✔️_

ññññññññ 😇  
y va, jalo  
yo también creía que estar separados sería mejor  
estaremos bien, de peores hemos salido 💪  
chale yo quería el bracito moreno  
el amarillo eres tú

_6:25 pm✔️✔️_

💪🏽💪🏽💪🏽 🖕🏽  
toma por "culero"  
aunque aún no salimos de nuestra peor 😐  
no hemos progresado

_6:26 pm✔️✔️_

😡😡😡  
GRACIAS POR RECORDARMELO  
EN SERIO GRACIAS HIRO 😤  
QUE DETALLAZO EL TUYO NO SE QUE HARIA SIN TO  
CASI OLVIDO QUE PERDIMOS UN DIA ENTERO EN EL MUSEO  
NO ES COMO SI TE HUBIERA INSISTIDO CON ESO **TODO EL DIA** EH  
NOOOOO PARA NADA!!!!  
(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻  
no te vuelvo a dar animos

_6:29 pm✔️✔️_

(◕ ◡ ◕✿)  
wwwwwwww

_6:30 pm✔️✔️_

ahora yo también estoy nervioso hiro!!!  
me lo pegaste  
y es tu culpa  
no se vale!!!  
ya vamos a la playa 😫  
asdflkasldfkjasdf  
te veo allá

_6:32 pm✔️✔️_

(°A°;;;;;)  
me voy a meter a bañar  
y tardarme todo lo que pueda

_6:33 pm✔️✔️_

¿Qué si hubieran llegado más lejos? ¿Qué hubiera pasado después? ¿Qué si las cosas no terminaban bien y se peleaban un cierto número de días? ¿Qué iba a pasar con su amistad a medias, sus nueve días restantes, su intercambio de mentes, su regreso a la normalidad, sus familias? ¿Cómo lo hubieran solucionado? Si estaban trabajando a contrarreloj y con todo en contra aquí, incluso ellos mismos.

Si querías tener sexo, en cualquier lado encontrabas cómo. Todo mundo te daba consejos para el antes y el durante... incluso se celebraba, se daban ánimos, se publicaba en revistas, se daban trucos, acaparaba portadas...

¿Pero acaso alguna vez los adultos se detenían a pensar en lo que iba a pasar _después_? 

Porque ellos sí, pero Hiro no recordaba haberlo visto antes por ningún lado. Y dada la delicada situación en que se encontraban no era el momento, ni el lugar, y _ni siquiera_ la persona, ya que no sabían dónde acababa uno y empezaba el otro... y ese tipo de consentimiento, mmm... era dudoso.

Por no mencionar doloroso. Dolía no saber si la otra persona estaba del todo contigo.

Hiro se dió una palmada en la cara de hartazgo. Deberían de darle un Óscar al peor _timing_ de la historia: en medio de unas vacaciones familiares, a minutos de la llegada de sus respectivos parientes, y después de que Miguel agarrara la suficiente confianza para sincerse respecto a algo súper importante en su vida que tanto le aterraba confesar por miedo a que Hiro no le creyera, resultando así en un lazo más estrecho que fomentara las bases del _primer amigo_ que había logrado hacer por su propia cuenta (sin intervención de nadie) desde el momento en que nació.

Desde niño y como decía la canción de aquel ayer en el cenote, Hiro no creyó en los cuentos de hadas, ni en las princesas encantadas. Sin embargo, sí sabía de parte de Tadashi y de tía Cass que, a veces, encontrábamos a alguien especial. Alguien que valía la pena, alguien que te gustaría se llevará bien con tus amigos y tú familia. Y que por eso, a dicha persona se le debía de tratar con respeto y cariño día a día, como se trata a un tesoro.

Pudo ser un momento bonito, pero _nooooo_. Tenían que venir las hormonas, que POR CIERTO, NADIE LAS INVITÓ, y romper todo lo que le costó... LE **S** COSTÓ, en plural, tanto esfuerzo, sudor y lágrimas construir. Y allá iban sus enseñanzas de la infancia. Kuso, maldita sea. Puto siglo XXI y su obsesión con el sexo que en todos malditos lados salía.

Y eso que no llegaron a hacer nada. Pero de haber llegado a algo más... definitivamente no hubiera salido nada bueno de ahí. Ninguno estaba listo.

Minion ☆ idol  
 _Online now_

cachetes  
chapitas  
flaco  
chino  
creo que tengo una idea  
ya se que podemos hacer  
 _6:45 PM✔️✔️_

  
Hiro miró el mensaje que su amigo le había mandado tras salir de la _tercera_ ducha que tomaba en un día (le dio tiempo a cambiarse de ropa dentro del baño y todo) y entornó la mirada. Tía Cass lo vio al pasar y prefirió no mencionarle nada, achacándolo al calor del que sus dos sobrinos llevaban quejándose desde el momento en que llegaron a México, pero subconscientemente empezó a picotear la ensalada de col con ansiedad y a buscar libros de crianza adolescente en Amazon.

—Hiro, recuerda que en un momento más estamos con los Rivera.

El muchacho giró brevemente sobre sus talones para contestarle a su tía desde la distancia, a la par que se robaba la estación de carga de Baymax del cuarto de Tadashi y entraba con ella a su cuarto.

—¡Sólo me tomará un segundo, tía Cass! ¡Necesito mi bañador! ¡Pueden irse adelantando y yo los alcanzo!

Cerró la puerta y aventó la toalla húmeda con la que se estaba secando el cabello sobre la silla, para luego depositar la estación de carga del robot blanco frente a él. Miró el mensaje de nuevo. Miró la puerta. Se acercó a la misma y colocó el cerrojo. Luego miró la estación de carga portátil de Baymax. Tomó aire, se frotó las manos, y cruzó los dedos deseando que el plan de Miguel funcionara.

—"Auch."

El sonido del robot inflándose llenó el cuarto. Abrió los ojos y con suaves y precisos movimientos miró en derredor, posando sus ojos frente a Hiro, quien se encontraba parado frente a él con las manos unidas y los labios apretados.

—Hello. I'm Baymax, your personal healthcare companion...—Inició el robot. Hiro esperó impacientemente a que terminara su larga introducción, mas sin atreverse a interrumpirlo. Cualquier excusa con tal de no tener que llegar a la playa a tiempo... pero todas las cosas tienen un final, y cuando el robot le mostró la pantalla con los diferentes emojis, Hiro soltó una risita nerviosa y frotó sus manos sudadas, agarrando valor para lo que iba a hacer. No era el procedimiento lo que le daba miedo, eran los resultados.

—¡Hola Baymax! Sí, eh, sobre eso, en realidad estoy en una escala cero porque te llamé para otra cosa... ¿Pooooodrías escanearrrrme... porrrrr favoooor? ¿Y decirme si de casualidad notas algo extraño con, ehm, no se... mi cerebro o mis hormonas en general? —Comentó arrastrando un poco las palabras y enchinando los ojos. Ok, tranquilo. Tranquilo. El robot lo miró.

—Procediendo a realizar un escaneo.

El robot parpadeó.

—Escaneo completo. 

Ese debía de ser el escaneo menos cool de toda la historia, Tony Stark estaría decepcionado.

—Mis sistemas que tu actividad cerebral se mantiene igual desde aquel accidente: bajo control, pero aún irregular. Recomiendo ir a un neurólogo para descartar consecuencias graves.

Hiro suspiró y se empezó a poner los zapatos y a untarse protector solar en el cuerpo. Lo mismo desde que se habían intercambiado...

—Gracias, Baymax. Pero un neurólogo no es la soluci...

—También detecto un desbalance hormonal, en absoluto relacionado con el primer diagnóstico.

... Ese era nuevo. Ay no.

—¿Deseas que te muestre la información de tu seguro médico de viajero?

—¡¿Eh?! ¡N-no no no no no! ¿Puedes volver a eso que dijiste hace un momento?

Aquí lo tenía. Quizás, aquí, por fin, podría tener una pist...

—Mi diagnóstico para el desbalance hormonal es pubertad y despertar sexual. Perfectamente normal y esperado. Tu seguro médico de viajero no lo cubre.

La cara de Hiro volvió a encenderse como un semáforo. NO, ESO NO AYUDABA EN NADA. ¿Ven eso que acaba de salir volando por la ventana? Sí, eso debía de ser su dignidad junto con la última idea que se le había ocurrido. A lo mejor hasta Miguel las podía ver. Maldita sea, eso no ayudaba en nada... bueno, quizás ayudaba un poco a entender qué había sucedido momentos antes pero, no no no no no, no era momento de pensar en eso.

—¡P-probemos otra cosa, mejor! ¿Qué hay de mi actividad cerebral, eh? ¿Aún tienes esos porcentajes? 

Baymax ya estaba al tanto de la estúpida máquina de empatía que explotó en su cara, y de las consecuencias que les acarreó el quedar con las mentes parcialmente intercambiadas, y de que no regresarían a la normalidad hasta haberse reparado. Así que esto era más para cambiar el tema que otra cosa.

El robot parpadeó.

—Escaneando buscando coincidencias de actividad cerebral con las de Miguel Rivera. Coincidencias encontradas en un porcentaje del 30 al 40%. Aún no hay nueva información que ayude al nuevo diagnóstico.

—Bueno, eso ya lo sabía.—Suspiró derrotado Hiro. Bueno, no quedaba más que decir que estaba satisfecho con su cuidado, y... ah, no, que el plan de Miguel aún tenía que ejecutarlo.

Pero entonces, Baymax se le acercó con gran cuidado, y lo miró.

—No entiendo cómo funciona tu "cambio de mentes" del todo, Hiro. ¿Podrías compartir algo de información conmigo para poder brindarte una mejor atención?

Tía Cass tocó a la puerta de su cuarto.

—¡Hiro, Tadashi y yo vamos en camino! ¿Estás seguro de que nos puedes alcanzar? ¡Se te hace tarde!

Hiro miró la puerta, y luego a Baymax, quien seguía en espera de una respuesta. Luego miró por la ventana, donde podía ver que los Rivera ya se estaban reuniendo, junto con Tadashi. Miguel parecía estar mirando tan discretamente como podía en derredor mientras ayudaba a encender el carbón, para luego acercarse a su hermano a decirle algunas cosas, y Hiro se preguntó si Miguel lo estaría buscando. O si estaría preguntando por él.

Hiro no pudo evitar que se le saliera una sonrisa un tanto soñadora mirándolo.

...Y entonces el moreno miró _directamente_ en dirección a la ventana de su cuarto y confirmó _todas_ las sospechas de Hiro de que al parecer SÍ que le estaba buscando.

Al verse sorprendido, el mayor sólo atinó a soltar un gritito, ponerse rojo como un tomate, y tirarse al suelo cual pecho a tierra con el corazón saliéndosele de lo rápido que estaba latiendo para que Miguel no le viera. Lo cual, ahora que lo pensaba, eRA ALGO BASTANTE IDIOTA, ¿POR QUÉ SE ESCONDÍA DE MIGUEL? MALDITA SEA, HAMADA, ACTÚA COMO SI TUVIERAS DIECISIETE, NO COMO UN SOLDADO QUE RETROCEDE PORQUE LO VIO EL ENEMIGO.

—¿Hiro?

—¡S-sí tía Cass! ¡Yo los alcanzo, no se preocupen!

—Está bien, ¡Pero no te tardes o no vas a alcanzar alitas! Sabes que a Tadashi le fascinan, y al parecer a la señora Luisa también le gusta mucho la comida picante.

Tía Cass se alejó de la puerta y Hiro se quedó un rato tirado en el piso de su cuarto, porque qué es la dignidad.

—Detecto un incremento drástico en la bioquímica de tu cuerpo.

Hiro abrió los ojos como platos. Oh no, no Baymax también. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo, tropezándose con sus propias agujetas

—Tus neurotransmisores se están viendo alterados por hormonas varias comunmente relacionadas a la felicidad y al amor. La adrenalina está provocando que tus movimientos se vuelvan más torpes.

ESPÉRATE, NO. ¿TANTO ERA PEDIR QUE LO DEJARAN RESPIRAR UN MOMENTO!

—¡B-BAYMAX! Entendí la mitad de lo que dijiste... ¡Pero sé a dónde quieres llegar y te prometo que no...!

—Mi diagnóstico es que estás enamorado.

—¡Me rindo! —Hiro lanzó las manos al cielo, soltando un sonido mitad grito mitad quejido frustrado. —¡Baymaaaax! ¿Podemos dejar ese tema? Me va a dar una jaqueca. No creo que sea prudente decir eso cuando seguimos intercambiados.

—¿Por qué dices eso, Hiro?

—Veamos... retomando tu pregunta, que por ahora me viene muy útil, ¿sabes cuando le cambias la letra a una melodía...? Espera, no... agh, ese símil no iba. ¡Maldita sea Miguel, sal de mi cabeza y deja concentrarme un momento!

El robot parpadeó mientras Hiro reorganizaba sus ideas con los ojos cerrados, pateando a su mini-Miguel interno lejos, muy lejos, para que le dejara concentrarse y ser Hiro Hamada por un momento.

—Es como cuando yo añado una nueva tarjeta de programación a tus ranuras de memoria, Baymax. Sólo que, imagina que hubiera algún tipo de falla y no pudieras distinguir dónde termina una y empieza la otra. Y... eso es lo que nos pasa. ¡Y es horrible porque entonces, todo el tiempo tomas decisiones y sientes cosas que estás seguro no sucederían si fueras...! Pues... tú mismo. Y seguro Miguel me odia. Debería hacerlo.

Soltó un suspiro frustrado. Genial, acaba de decirle a un robot como se siente, está alcanzando el límite de su sanidad mental. O la de Miguel. O la de ambos. Ya no sabe, putos todos, quiere bajarse del mundo.

—¿Miguel Rivera se encuentra en la misma situación?

—Así es. Por eso también detectaste la actividad irregular de su cerebro. Es lo mismo.

Baymax pareció dudar, pues pausó un momento y paseó su mirada por el cuarto. Al no encontrar nada que le fuera de utilidad, volteó a ver a Hiro, su única fuente de información al respecto.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Hiro se encogió de hombros. Los porcentajes de Baymax no hacían si no asentar el hecho de que no podía confiar en su propio cerebro y, considerando que su brillante mente era su principal herramienta para salir de problemas y situaciones donde se veía comprometido, saberla comprometida era aterrador. Estaba perdido. Y saberse débil e incapaz de confiar en su propia capacidad mental estaba incluso minando su autoestima.

—Ni idea, Baymax. Se supone que para eso era mi tesis. Quizás en un futuro te pueda contestar eso.

Se preguntó si Miguel se sentiría igual, y se sintió terrible.

Porque si había llegado tan lejos era porque el medio cerebro de Miguel era uno de los más altamente positivos que había visto en su vida, dándole constantes ánimos de seguir adelante. Le tocaba algunas canciones mentales, con melodías lograba conciliar el sueño de noche como si cargara una serenata portátil a donde se encontrara. Se le aparecía con todo y su coqueto lunar por todos lados. Alimentaba su enorme sed de curiosidad con constantes conocimientos nuevos sobre música, sobre folklor. Incluso le había encontrado cariño a una nación que no era la suya.

A su lado se sentía en paz. Sentía que pertenecía. Sentía que había llegado a casa después de un largo día.

Sabía que ambos aún estaban asustados por el hecho de que sus cuerpos pudieran decidir con tanta facilidad algo que ninguno de ellos (en su sano juicio y con dos kilos menos de hormonas) decidiría. Si ya era difícil tomar las riendas de tu propio cerebro cuando eres un adolescente impulsivo de mierda, más difícil era cuando eras dos adolescentes impulsivos mezclados en uno solo, uno de los cuales aún sigues conociendo pero cuyas emociones te pegan como si fueran las tuyas propias.

Y POR IMBÉCIL, AHORA MIGUEL TAMBIÉN TENÍA QUE LIDIAR CON TODO ESO.

No se lo merece. Y por eso no quería acostarse con Miguel, sin importar lo mucho que deseara tocarlo o pasar más tiempo con él, sin importar la increíble calma que sintiera estando a su lado.

Era extraño, era raro, perder el control de ese modo tan imprudente en una situación tan delicada y no saber cómo se podía retomar. Un paso en falso podía costarles la comunicación, y esas las necesitaban intactas al menos hasta que pudieran regresar a la normalidad, ya que cada día de vacaciones contaba... y una pelea les podría comer al menos unos cuantos.

Una parte de él (ya no sabía ni cuál era) quería hablar con Miguel y arreglar las cosas. El Miguel hecho de música y de sentimientos, de flores de cempasúchitl, de recuerdos de sus ancestros fallecidos, de alebrijes, de perros callejeros, de callecitas soleadas y tamalitos y tacos. Confesarle que estaba asustado, que tenía miedo, que no estaba seguro de cómo estaban funcionando las cosas, que quería más tiempo. Que le rodeara con su abrazo de acorde, su voz cantarina, su aroma a hogar.

La otra parte de él llevaba apretando los dientes y aguantando desde el primer momento en que intercambiaron porque sabía que no había tiempo. No tenía ese lujo, no podía arriesgarse a tirar todo por la borda con el mexicano, temiendo un diálogo demasiado pesado que les costara más tiempo del que podían permitirse. Y Hiro llevaba escuchando a esa parte desde el día uno.

No era digno del cariño ni de la amistad de Miguel, si llevaba tanto tiempo _**manipulando**_ sus lazos para encontrar una solución al problema. Porque no eran realmente amigos si no podían confiar y hablar de esas cuestiones importantes uno al otro, ¿verdad?

Era un cobarde y un mentiroso de mierda.

—Los niveles de serotonina están bajando. Tu cuerpo empieza a presentar señales de estrés severo. ¿Deseas que contacte a Miguel Rivera, quien está pasando por una situación similar a la tuya?

La fotografía de Miguel apareció en la panza de Baymax junto con su número telefónico. Hiro sonrió bobalicón al ver ese familiar hoyuelo en la mejilla. Luego suspiró. Valiente héroe era, poniéndolos a ambos en este problema y encima solucionándolo de este modo.

Pero les quedaban nueve días y nada de tiempo para retroceder ahora.

—No llames a Miguel. No hace falta. Ya me mantengo en contacto constante con él de todos modos y dudo que su presencia ayudara en algo.

Baymax parpadeó.

—Pero Miguel está aquí.

Hiro volteó como un relámpago en dirección a la ventana con el corazón lleno de esperanza en el pecho, donde esperaba encontrarse al joven Rivera colándose y saludándole con una sonrisa tonta y alguna disculpa por la demora, con el pelo desordenado, haciendo ruidos de dinosaurio, o correteándolo porque ahora el que iba muy tarde era Hiro, o lo que fuera que le quitara la cabeza por un momento del estrés por el que estaba pasando y que lo estaba asfixiando...

Pero no estaba ahí.

Confundido, volteó a ver a Baymax, y notó que este estaba apuntando directo a su frente escondida entre mechones de pelo negro. El asiático entendió entonces. _Por supuesto_ que Miguel estaba en su cabeza, si le acababa de decir del intercambio... rodó los ojos.

—Sí. Está ahí. Y precisamente por eso no puedes contactarlo porque ya tenemos bastante en nuestras cabezas... literal... como para encima ponernos a pensar en hablar de todo esto. ¡Ya tendremos tiempo para ello! ¿Listo para ir a la playa?

No le gusta Miguel. Le gusta la persona que el CREE, SUPONE es Miguel. Le gusta la idea que tiene de Miguel. Ergo, no es cariño genuino. Por lo tanto, no era prudente acercarse de ese modo a este romance. El problema era que por artificial que fuera el sentimiento, ahí seguía, y no había modo de huir de eso ni de evitar que Baymax siguiera dando un falso positivo al respecto.

—Me encuentro listo.

—Qué bien, porque tengo algo que pedirte... de parte de ambos.

* * *

Miguel miró en dirección a la ventana de Hiro por 23498320 vez en lo que llevaban de barbacoa. Estaba ligeramente preocupado, para todo el drama que hacía cuando llegaba tarde, era rarísimo que Hiro fuese impuntual si no era Miguel el causante del retraso... ¿Sería por lo que pasó en la tarde?

Es decir, ya tenían bastante teniendo que luchar contra ellos mismos como para que un ataque hormonal borrara temporalmente todos sus recuerdos como personas y todo lo que les hacía ser ellos, en el momento en que más necesitaban recordarlo.

Toda la lógica de Hiro...

Toda la música de Miguel...

Todos los ruegos de Tadashi, todo el apoyo de la familia Rivera, todas las memorias de sus familias y sus amigos...

_Habían desaparecido por un momento de calentura, al igual que sus personalidades lo hicieron por un momento de irracionalidad._

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda y le dejó la piel de gallina, rogando a la virgen porque no fuera eso lo que le estaba pasando a Hiro, porque no iba a haber modo discreto de ir por él a su habitación.

De niño, le gustaban las versiones de cuentos de hadas donde el bien gana y el amor siempre triunfa. En su opinión, las payasadas cursis estaban de más y no le interesaba verlas, pero era lindo saber que se alzaban victoriosas. La historia de su familia era una historia de amor filial, después de todo. Y ahora que había crecido y empezaba a pasar por lo mismo que sus predecesores, empezaba a caer en la cuenta de que era un _poco_ más difícil de lo que creía.

Era un castigo demasiado cruel, tener las mentes intercambiadas. Al inicio había sido incluso genial tener conocimiento de cosas que no sabía, y empezar a conocer a Hiro de un modo diferente que, de cualquier otra manera, probablemente le hubiera llevado SEMANAS de progreso... pero era sin duda algo que aún no sabían controlar del todo, y en esta ocasión se habían arriesgado a romper la ya muy frágil y cuestionable amistad que compartían.

Porque era cuestionable. Ya que ambos tenían buenas razones para mantenerla, y una amistad condicionada era... no de sus mayores logros ni de los que más orgulloso estuviera, no. Y definitivamente, por mucho que le gustara Hiro, por genuino que fuera o no, le conociera bien o no, su corazón no quería algo como lo que les pasó en la cama para él, ni para sí mismo, por el simple hecho de que a las personas se les aprecia y se les valora por lo que son.

—¿Quieres más alitas, mijo?

—Eh... ¿Sí? ¡Sí mamá! Muchas gracias. —Aceptó el ofrecimiento a pesar de saber que la lengua iba a arderle después de esto.—¡Están muy ricas, tía Cass!

—¡Qué bueno que te gusten, Miguel! Son las favoritas de Hiro, así que aprovecha ahora que no está porque cuando llegue seguro va a arrasar con todas.

Miguel miró su plato, y luego en dirección a la ventana del cuarto de Hiro por enésima vez. No era una persona de romances, pero sabía que cuando se está enamorado, no se dudaba del modo en que él a veces dudaba. Aunque claro, no es lo mismo enamorarse por sí mismo que enamorarse con el cerebro intercambiado de tu afecto platónico.

Por eso el momento sobre la cama le había aterrado.

Ya que vivías en carne propia y desde ese punto de vista un encontronazo del tipo... "faje", con esos pensamientos, no era romántico. Ni bonito. Ni poético. Ni lo ideal. Ni nada que quisiera terminar. De hecho daba bastante miedo porque sus recuerdos eran lo único a lo que se estaba manteniendo aferrado para salir adelante con esto sin perderse en el mar de lógica que era la asfixiante mente de Hiro, y ahora no tenía ni la seguridad de que estos se mantuvieran intactos, viendo que desaparecían y dejaba de ser él mismo cuando empezaban a ceder al impulso.

No le quedaba ni el consuelo de poder usar su propio juicio al momento de tomar una decisión como esa...

Chapitas  
 _Ult. vez hoy a las 6:33_

llevate a Baymax contigo y dile  
que bajo ninguna circunstancia puede dejarnos solos  
pase lo que pase que no nos deje a solas!  
inventate algo no se  
pero estoy seguro que nos dara tiempo  
cuento contigo!!!!!

_6:45 PM✔️✔️_

...Pero sí podía pedírselo a Baymax.

Por el momento, lo mejor era no quedarse a solas. Estar fuera del límite de Hiro,no importaba qué tanto su corazones ardiera por un beso, un abrazo, el mínimo de contacto de su chinito de chapitas adorables.

Al menos en lo que reparaban esto. Y cuando lo repararan, si resultaba que todo era falso, pues... pues... a seguir su camino. La idea le aterraba un poco, pero... estaba tratando de mantenerse optimista aquí. Ni de joda se lo iba a mencionar a Hiro, no en un momento tan delicado e inmanejable.

Dado que ya había quedado comprobado que en esta ocasión el trabajo en equipo no les iba a funcionar, no les quedaba más que pegarse a terceras personas cual koalas a su rama hasta que pasara el susto.

—¡Lamento la tardanza! ¡No encontraba mi traje de baño! —Escuchó a sus espaldas y volteó con rapidez, soltando un suspiro y una sonrisa de alivio al ver a Hiro acercarse junto con Baymax. 

No pudo sentir alivio más grande en la vida.

* * *

El verano prosiguió y con él la barbacoa familiar de alitas súper picantes, elotes asados y juegos familiares de playa, importándole un cacahuate el drama existencial de dos adolescentes.

Y pegados a sus familiares y Baymax fue como ayudaron a colocar las cosas. Y en familia fue como presentaron al robot gigante al resto de los Rivera. Y en familia compartieron elotes asados y alitas picantes. Y en familia fue como lograron siempre tener de intermediario a Baymax, Cass, Enrique, Luisa, Tadashi y HASTA Coco, con tal de no tener que quedarse solos ni un momento.

Quién diría que los japo-americanos podían tener costumbres tan extrañas, tales como el revENTAR UNA SANDÍA POR NINGUNA RAZÓN EN PARTICULAR MÁS QUE "PORQUE ES VERANO Y SE PUEDE", si había algo en el mundo capaz de asustar al más pintado eso tenía que ser el grito de guerra de mamá Luisa mientras la hacía explotar en mil pedazos.

Cuenta la leyenda que Tarantino la buscaba para hacer los efectos especiales de su próxima película.

Y gracias al cielo que la reventó, porque la sandía había sido bastante bienvenida luego de las increíblemente picantes alitas de la tía Cass y los súper calientes elotes asados de papá Enrique.

Nadie tenía ya papilas gustativas. Todas murieron valientemente en batalla.

Y como buena madre mexicana, Luisa no les dejaba meterse al agua hasta que hubiera pasado al menos una hora después de la comida. Por lo cual en esos 50 minutos Coco, Miguel, Baymax, Tadashi y Hiro ya habían pasado por las actividades de intercambiar movimientos de lucha libre (Hiro se golpeó su propia nariz) vs. movimientos de artes marciales (Miguel no podía patear para salvar su vida), y jugar a pasarse la pelota por un rato (Coco lo confundió con la papa caliente los primeros diez minutos del juego y para Tadashi fue bastante divertido seguirle el juego y desesperar a los otros dos muchachos).

Baymax trapeó el piso con todos en cada una de las actividades y les ofreció sus disculpas después, lo cual era el equivalente a rematarlos justo en el orgullo propio.

Y ahora la pequeña Coco estaba intentando aprender a usar el aro hula que Hiro había regalado a Miguel con ayuda de su padre Enrique (aro que había cedido por el bien común, ya que la niña estaba fascinada con el hecho de que brillara en la oscuridad del ocaso), Luisa y Cass charlaban sobre su juventud, y los hermanos Hamada junto con Baymax se encontraban platicando animosamente con Miguel a las orillas del mar, en la arena mojada, construyendo una mala excusa de castillo de arena que parecía que iba a caerse en cualquier momento.

Si no lo había hecho aún era solo porque el robot era en extremo cuidadoso con estas cosas.

—Dice la leyenda que sale en las noches, a buscar a sus hijos ahogados al río. —Siguió Miguel, enfrascado en contar la leyenda de la llorona. —Y puedes escuchar su lamento cuando lo hace. Grita "aaaayyy, mis hijos" por las calles. Y por donde pasa, los perros la siguen, pero siempre hay un círculo en medio de ellos como si ahí hubiera alguien. Si la escuchas cerca es que está lejos, y si la escuchas lejos es que está cerca.

—Lo mismo le pasa a Hiro con el camión de la basura. —Interrumpió Tadashi, y Miguel no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, mientras que Hiro le reclamaba a su hermano con la mirada.

—¿Y ustedes tienen leyendas? —Curioseó Miguel.

—Pues en San Fransokyo nosotros también tenemos historias de fantasmas. —Continuó el mayor. —Pero no conozco muchas fuera de las que Fred me ha contado... aunque... no le ponía mucha atención cuando lo hacía, tampoco.

—¿Lo del Tao que me dijiste ayer no aplica? —Preguntó Hiro mientras intentaba arreglar el castillo de arena, más interesado en desviar el bullying a su persona que en darse cuenta del hoyo que él mismo había cavado al sacar a flote el tema de ayer.

—Esa es una filosofía de vida, Hiro, no una leyenda. Además fue Honey quien me la contó bien.

—¿Quién es Honey? —Preguntó Miguel.

—¡Aaaah ha ha ha ha no! ¡Nope, _I'm outta here_! —Exclamó Hiro de pronto, levantándose tan de golpe que el castillo se derrumbó sin mayor ceremonia, y partiendo en dirección desconocida. —No voy a escuchar esa historia por _milésima_ ocasión así que si me permiten voy al baño y regreso en cuanto terminen.

—¡Oh, vamos Hiro! ¡No han sido _tantas_ veces!

Hiro se alejó mostrándole el dedo del medio.

—... Baymax, ve con él por favor. No vaya a ducharse por cuarta vez en el día.

—Entendido, Tadashi. —Respondió el robot, levantándose y partiendo siguiendo a Hiro con pasitos reducidos.

—... ¿Tan malo es? —Preguntó Miguel, mientras Tadashi sólo rodaba los ojos.

—Para nada. Honey Lemon es una amiga que conocí en la universidad, a quien Hiro también conoce... Y... bueno... también es mi novia. —Tadashi pareció empezar a actuar un poco más tímido en ese momento.

Miguel se forzó a cerrar su boca del asombro. Se lo tenía muy bien guardado.

—Hiro _odia_ la historia de nuestra primera cita porque tuvimos una charla sobre la filosofía japonesa durante la misma. —Contuvo una risita, frotándose la nuca. —Hiro nos tuvo que aguantar al menos una semana entera, contándole la historia una y otra vez. O más.

Súbitamente, a Miguel tampoco le atraía mucho la idea de escuchar la historia de amor de Tadashi. Eso del romance no se le daba muy bien antes, y aún hoy seguía asumiendo el hecho de que estuviera enamorado de un chico... y para peor, que su modo de buscar contacto con él fuera a base de puñetazos y peleas de kinder porque coquetear le llenaba del más absoluto terror.

Era un niño en ese sentido, jalando las trenzas de la niña berrinchuda que le gustaba para llamar su atención.

Y Tadashi parecía tierno y cursi. No estaba listo para el cañonazo de flores y arcoiris si Hiro no lo había soportado. Así que decidió tomar el consejo de su Hiro interno y desviar la conversación.

—¿Y qué es el Tao? —Preguntó el mexicano.

—El Tao se refiere al camino de la vida, el orden natural que las cosas tienen para convivir en armonía sin ser nada más que ellas mismas. Supongo que eres familiar con las mitades del yin y el yang.

Miguel rebuscó en sus memorias. Un vago conocimiento del asunto llegó a él, y dibujó el símbolo (más chueco que los dientes de Hiro) sobre la arena mojada para ver si era a lo que Tadashi se refería.

—¿Esto?

—Eso mismo. Verás, ésta mitad de aquí representa el yin. Se le asocia a la espiritualidad, al reposo, las tradiciones, el descanso, la tierra y el agua. ¿Creo que también a los dragones...? No recuerdo muy bien.

—¿...Aplican los muertos?

Tadashi se atoró. Eso fue un poco inesperado, pero bien. No iba a cuestionar los gustos de su hermano, pero iba a poner en tela de juicio todo lo que Miguel le dijera de ahora en adelante, especialmente si sonaba como un asesino serial.

Miguel sólo podía pensar en que los alebrijes muchas veces parecían parte dragón. Y en Quetzalcoatl, pero ese no contaba en su vida más allá de "porque soy mexicano".

—... Sí. también. Por otro lado, el yang es asociado con el razonamiento, la acción, el movimiento constante, la energía, el aire y el fuego. Y a ellos se les da el tigre.

Hiro le tenía miedo al fuego, ¿verdad? Y tenía memorias mezcladas de él volando y tirando puñetazos en su cabeza por alguna razón. Y sabía que tenía un gato (que era lo más cerca a un tigre que podía considerar). Y definitivamente era un cerebrito. Y...

Está bien, mejor dejaba a Tadashi terminar, que esto no probaba nada de que estuvieran predestinados o algo así. Su Hiro interno jaló de sus riendas, pidiéndole que se calmara. En parte, gracias a esa pequeña parte de su mente, era consciente del hecho de que quizás sólo estaba buscando por excusas, razones que le permitieran tener la más mínima esperanza de que todos estos sentimientos bonitos que tenía por su Chapitas no se iban a desvanecer como polvo tan pronto arreglaran todo.

Pero Tadashi lo estaba mirando ahora.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor de esto? Que a pesar de ser dos mitades tan diferentes, una parte de ellas siempre existirá en la otra. —Dijo, apuntando a los pequeños círculos que decoraban el centro del muy mal dibujado yin yang de Miguel.

Al mexicano se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

— Ah, ¿sí? qué interesante. 

—Sí, y es gracias a esto que son capaces de convivir juntas, cada una siendo su misma esencia, sin dejar de ser ellas mismas pero influenciando una en la otra para alcanzar un equilibrio al tirar cada una por su lado sin olvidar nunca de su otra mitad. Y esto es lo que llamamos el camino natural que las cosas siguen para mantener todo cuanto conocemos en el universo equilibrado.

Miguel no pudo evitar tocar el pendiente de aguacate que colgaba en su cuello desde que lo compró en el cenote.

Yin y yang. Opuestos que se equilibran. Mente y corazón, vida y muerte, agua y fuego, cenotes e incendios.

Ya empezaba a echar de menos a Hiro y eso que sólo había ido al baño. Él, que nunca en su vida había estado enamorado. Él, que siempre le hizo el feo a los besos de la televisión. Él, que sacaba la lengua de asquito cuando veía a una pareja especialmente melosa.Él y todas sus convicciones de "mi único amor va a ser la música", extrañaba a Hiro.

Derrotado por su completo opuesto, vaya.

En el fondo, Tadashi sólo estaba buscando crear un tema de conversación antes de pasar a cosas más serias. Así que se sorprendió mucho cuando Miguel, lleno de sentimiento, fue el primero en sacar el tema. Muy al contrario que Hiro, cuya reacción inicial había sido evitarlo, negar todo y hasta tacharlo de a loco.

Miguel suspiró. Ya se había callado mucho tiempo.

—La pregunta que le hice a Baymax aquella vez no era sobre el amigo de mi primo. L-lo siento por haberte mentido, Tadashi.

No era el camino que el mayor esperaba, pero lo iba a tomar.

—Tenía una sospecha... ¿Puedo preguntar al respecto? —Tadashi preguntó, intentando tranquilizar a Miguel.

Hiro no había querido tener nada que ver con su charla, pero Miguel por alguna razón confiaba en él y la había iniciado él solo, vaya un contraste.

Miguel, por otro lado, se estaba muriendo de amor y ya no sabía qué hacer para seguirlo manteniendo bajo control. Nunca había tenido que lidiar con esto y ahora que le pasaba, parecía que las consecuencias iban de mal en peor. Ya estaba desesperado. Lo suficiente como para pedir un consejo de Tadashi, como si fuera un Hiro de diez años pidiendo a su hermano ayuda para entender algo incomprensible.

—Lo... l-lo siento, yo uh... e-es que me atrae un amigo y... probablemente él deba estar mejor con alguna chica, eh... tampoco es como si estuviéramos... y en realidad no he hecho nada porque... Ugh. —Recordó con culpa los acontecimientos de hace unas horas atrás. Ay, Santa María.

—Perdona que me meta, pero... ¿es Hiro? —Cada músculo en el cuerpo del moreno pareció tensarse, confirmando las sospechas de Tadashi.

—...Si te enojas, no. 

—¡Hey, tranquilo! Yo no soy el que decide. Nadie más tiene por qué meterse en tus asuntos, me incluyo, así que no deberías de preocuparte mucho por mi opinión. Aunque, ¿por qué habría de enojarme? Se ve muy contento cuando pasa tiempo contigo.

—P-pero no le quiero decir nada, es que... no es el momento. —Debía ser el modo más suave en que había puesto esto desde que empezó. —Porque... no quiero perder nuestra amistad. Tu hermano es... es una persona increíble, Tadashi. Y también es mi primer amigo. No me gustaría echarlo a perder.

Tadashi se enterneció de lo mucho que Miguel y Hiro se parecían en esos aspectos. Al menos los aspectos más importantes los tenían cubiertos.

—Me siento muy mal por todo esto... ¿no es como pensé que sería...? ¡Quiero pasar más tiempo con él haciendo cosas tontas, conocerlo más! ¿Y esto se mete en medio, y súbitamente ya no puedo verlo como lo veía antes...? No quiero... no quiero enamorarme tan rápido sin realmente conocerlo.

Ok, se había proyectado de más ahí, pero esperaba que pasara de largo por la mente de Tadashi.

—Es decir que... ¿No estas listo?

—...Exacto. No estoy listo. ¡Pe-pero te prometo que no quiero lastimarlo ni arruinar nada!

Tadashi se enterneció un poco más. Así que también para Miguel era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así... qué curioso, que justo dos muchachos en circunstancias similares vinieran a encontrarse en el mismo camino. Le recordaba un poco a sí mismo, cuando tiempo atrás le tocó hacer lo mismo con Honey. Sólo que en su caso, él ya tenía una amistad fomentada con la latina. Pero la timidez y el miedo eran los mismos.

—No tienes que hacer nada que no quieras. A mí me costó mucho con Honey ¿sabes? estuve en tu situación ya una vez y entiendo completamente a lo que te refieres. También estoy de acuerdo en pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas, por lo que pueda pasar.

Miguel sintió una punzada de culpa en el estómago.

—Pero Hiro es muy buena persona, estoy seguro de que cuando tomes la decisión de decirle, no se molestará contigo en absoluto. ¡Eres su amigo! Es feliz cuando está contigo. Y si te dice algo malo, bueno, yo puedo hablar con él.

_...Tadashi es genial._

—Entonces... ¿no estás preocupado?

—... Mmm... supongo que hay unas cuantas cosas que me gustaría saber. Quizá me podrías aclarar algunas dudas que tengo.

—C... claro. Pero, no voy a poder contestar por Hiro si...

—No hace falta, no te preocupes por ello.

Y por fin, después de cinco días, cinco, _C I N C O_ de estar prácticamente cazando al mexicano sin obtener resultado alguno porque Hiro no parecía dejarlo nunca en paz, recibió las respuestas que buscaba. Conoció un poco más sobre quién era el que traía a su hermano vuelto de cabeza ahora que no estaba aquí Hiro Hamada S.A. de C.V. monopolizando su tiempo (en serio, el menor de los Hamada tenía que trabajar en su sutileza).

...

CINCO DÍAS DE _CATORCE_ , HIRO, CINCO. EN SERIO, _DÉJALO RESPIRAR Y SÉ MENOS OBVIO, QUE MIGUEL TAMBIÉN TIENE MUCHOS PROBLEMAS PARA PROCESAR TODO ESTO._

Miguel era un santo por aguantar a su hermano tan pacientemente todo este tiempo, más con la extrema presión que parecía cargar de parte de sus propios sentimientos.

O muy tonto y no lo había notado, así que estaba torturándose de gratis.

De cualquier modo, le agradecía que estuviera preocupándose por otras cosas antes que de su satisfacción personal. A la próxima que Hiro se intenseara tanto iba a echarle agua o algo para ahuyentarlo del mexicano, como Mochi con el spray de agua cuando arañaba el sofá.

Supo de la música que hacía, la curiosidad y la pasión que al parecer desbordaba por sus venas. Cómo de pequeño se fabricó su propia guitarra para poder practicar (y aquí Tadashi expresó la misma admiración que Hiro alguna vez hizo). Que había empezado por hablarle a Hiro porque éste le había estado platicando de sus proyectos de la universidad, lo cual le causó mucha curiosidad y a cambio Miguel le había contado sobre la música y Santa Cecilia... y definitivamente explicaba POR QUÉ desde el primer día se la habían pasado tan pegados como chicles mezclados, era una bomba de curiosidad ahí. Ni con una barra de metal los hubiera logrado separar.

Miguel era agradable, su charla era amena, casi sentía como si lo.conociera de toda su vida. No parecía ser una mala persona para su hermano, ni que estuviera haciendo nada malo. De hecho parecía preocuparse mucho por él a su modo. Apoyaba la idea de que pasaran más tiempo juntos antes de cualquier cosa.

Pero lo que terminó por cementar su decisión, fue...

—... Disculpa... ¿Tadashi...? Me gustaría preguntarte algo...

—Claro, dispara.

—Es... bueno, no tienes que contestar si no quieres. Sólo que... ¿Cómo fueron las cosas para ustedes cuando sus padres fallecieron...?

—... Bueno. Yo tendría unos siete u ocho años cuando eso pasó. Recuerdo que tuvieron que cambiarnos de escuela y nos mandaron a vivir con tía Cass. Hiro no lo entendía del todo, y por supuesto que hoy no lo recuerda, así que me sentí responsable por él. Tía Cass se sentía muy mal, pero nos cuidaba con el mejor de sus esfuerzos como si fuéramos sus propios hijos. Al final nunca nos faltó nada, se lo agradezco mucho.

Tadashi Hamada. 21 años de edad, vivía solo y se preocupaba mucho por otros, procurando que sus proyectos siempre estuvieran dirigidos a ayudar a quien más lo necesitaba.

Las circunstancias de la vida le habían obligado a madurar ante de tiempo y a preguntarse qué hacía la gente que no tenía a nadie a quién acudir en momentos de emergencia, resultando así en una personalidad altruista de su parte. Se consideraba una persona dichosa de seguir con vida y desde aquel incendio había decidido vivir la vida más intensamente, con más cariño.

Qué Miguel le abrazara como si esta vez él necesitará del consuelo ajeno fue extraño. Y estaba a punto de atribuirlo a que quizás al mexicano le había dado el sentimiento, cuando éste le habló con sorprendente sabiduría.

—¡Te admiro muchísimo! Por todo lo que te ha sucedido y cómo seguiste tirando hacia adelante, eres justo como tía Cass y como... ¡algunos familiares míos, incluso! Sé que tus padres están en un mejor lugar ahora y, donde sea que ese lugar esté, deben de estar bastante orgullosos de ti. ¡A ti y a Hiro deben de quererlos muchísimo y los están cuidando desde allá!

Tadashi sintió que algo se rompía y se volvía a construir dentro suyo.

—G-gracias Miguel. 

—Gracias a ti por cuidar de Hiro y por venir acá. Y... 

—¿Y?

Miguel tomó una bocanada de aire. Por esto. POR ESTE tipo de cosas, era que no quería tocar a Hiro sin estar completamente seguro de que la cosa era de común acuerdo sin cerebros intercambiados, bajo sus propios términos y condiciones individuales. Porque no era solamente su cuerpo lo que buscaba ni lo que le interesaba, si no... pues...

Hiro.

Hiro Hamada, el que tenía una familia pequeña pero amorosa, que había vivido circunstancias de vida a veces duras, a veces dichosas, y que tenía una vida propia aparte de él.

El que le presentaba sus proyectos con entusiasmo, y cuya personalidad mezclada le había hecho entender que la ciencia también podía ser tan interesante como la música a la hora de construir nuevas posibilidades para las personas. El que no titubeaba en regresarle un golpe si Miguel se pasaba de verga. El que lo sacaba de quicio a veces con su racionalismo que rayaba en pesimismo, pero que en otras ocasiones le salvaba el trasero. El que tenía pésimo gusto en música y se pasaba de orgulloso, que era un asco para poner apodos, que tenía que probar las cosas para verificar que funcionaran aunque de todos modos la cagara después por pasar errores por alto, que cargaba el peso de ser superdotado a sus hombros, que tenía metas y estaba terminando su tesis para graduarse por adelantado, que lo hacía enfurecer cuando se ponía de necio, que daba miedo cuando estaba enojado pero le perdonaba de todos modos, que tenía una vida antes de Miguel y que le había permitido ser parte de la misma sin exigirle más de lo que podía darle.

Y que, si a veces le exigía más, luego de un momento de orgullo podía meter reversa y pedir perdón, a su modo.

 _ÉSE_ Hiro, _ése y no otro_ era el que él quería. No el que estaba abajo suyo gimiendo quedamente por contacto físico con el cerebro apagado. No el que era mitad Miguel. No el que intentaba desesperadamente aferrarse a su humanidad presa del pánico. Ése no era Hiro, y él no se iba a aprovechar de eso por mucho que se le pareciera.

Ni tenía el corazón de decepcionar a la familia Hamada entera, vivos y _muertos_ ahora. ¡Era su hijo! ¡Era el hermano de Tadashi! ¡Por favor! ¡¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en hacerle algo, siendo consciente de todo esto?! ¡No podría ver a mamá Imelda, a papá Héctor a la cara!

—¡P-pase lo que pase, cuidaré de Hiro como tú y tía Cass han hecho con él todo este tiempo! Porque antes que nada, es mi amigo, y lo quiero mucho.

Tadashi podía ser el "mom-friend", pero había algo en Miguel que le hacía sonar mayor, como la mamá de la mamá (es decir, como un abuelo). Quizá que el mexicano había convivido con más gente vieja, quizás su hermano le había enseñado algo con su influencia, pero lo cierto es que por el momento, Tadashi se sintió hasta aliviado de que este raquítico chico de quince años fuera el que había escogido a su hermano.

Si Miguel tuviera más edad, si Tadashi no tuviera compromisos, y si no fuera estúpidamente evidente lo mucho que Hiro estaba enamorado, hubiera hasta considerado salir con él si su hermano seguía haciéndole el feo y huyendo de sus sentimientos.

Debía ser que a los Hamada les gustaban latinos. Su papá no había elegido a una americana por nada, si los Estados Unidos quedaban en el mismo continente que México.

—Gracias por los buenos deseos, Miguel. Hiro ha estado algo solo, me alegra que pueda pasar rato contigo y soltarse un poco.

—Entonces le haré soltarse más. ¡Déjame ir por el! Voy a arrastrar su trasero a jugar en el mar hasta que se le quede la sonrisa congelada en la cara. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

—No, yo estoy bien, gracias. Vayan juntos.

Miguel desapareció. Le agradaba este chico. Haría lo posible por echarle una mano.

* * *

Un tiempo más tarde, ambos muchachos se encontraban más tranquilos, por lo cual se habían retirado mar adentro entre unas rocas, practicando el antiguo arte multigeneracional conocido como "enseñarle al extranjero pendejo a flotar de a muertito mientras se espanta de que le entre agua en los oídos", mientras su celular en shuffle sonaba dentro de no una, si no como tres bolsas Ziploc para que el agua no le entrará, además de estar apoyado en la roca más cercana a ellos.

Baymax se había quedado con Tadashi.

Estaban intentando ignorar ese hecho, y Miguel llevaba echándose la culpa un buen rato. Maldita sea, ¿para qué abrió su bocota? ahora tenían privacidad, que era lo que NO quería.

Con el agua llegándole al ombligo, intentaba calmar y supervisar a un Hiro que flotaba frente a él respirando con la rapidez de un conejo nervioso. Tenía las manos bajo su cuerpo y cuidaba que el oleaje no lo fuera a empujar lejos suyo mientras le hacía conversación. Y ya se le estaban acabando los temas, no sabía qué más pendejadas decirle.

Ya habían pasado por un re-relato sobre el mundo de los muertos, recetas familiares e ingeniería mexicana, pero incluso Miguel, quien tenía la habilidad de parlotear sobre lo que fuera, estaba limitado a conversar por un limitado con alguien que no estaba haciendo plática de vuelta. Y Hiro sería un genio, pero uno al que le ponía de nervios ceder el control de las cosas y dejarse llevar, así que estaba teniendo problemas en dejarse sostener en el agua y no reaccionar con pánico ante la primera ola que llegara...

—Y así fue como Camarena inventó la televisión a color. Espera, no te muevas ahí... ¡Hiro!

—¡AKSDFLASJKDF! —Fue su coherente respuesta cuando casi se hunde de nuevo. Miguel lo rescató apenas, y lo volvió a recostar sobre el agua.

—¿¡Otra vez!?

—¡Estoy contra las cuerdas aquí! ¡Está entrándome agua en los oídos!

—¡Es el punto! Después ya no lo notas, no seas chillón.

—¡Se siente raro!

—Espera, déjame buscar alguna canción que te relaje... Mi mamá siempre está hablando de la musicoterapia y el yoga de los países modernos que no comen gluten o algo así... como el tuyo, pues.

—Ja, ja, muy gracioso.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Miguel sostenía a Hiro bajo el agua con una mano mientras buscaba en las canciones qué poner. Hiro temblaba ligeramente, con el pendiente de que se iba a volver a hundir, o que Miguel iba a desaparecer y dejarlo a su suerte en cualquier momento.

—...N-no te lo dije, pero hay una historia que, me parece recordar, Tadashi me contó de niño. ¿Te suena la leyenda del hilo rojo? —Comentó Hiro, mitad intento desesperado de distraerse y mitad intentando romper el incómodo silencio.

Miguel dejó de jugar con el shuffle y lo miró con una cara de extrañeza e incredulidad. Ah caray, ¿le habían quitado a Hiro mientras no miraba o qué pasó? **"Sabes una cosa" de Luis Miguel*** tocó de fondo mientras el mexicano procesaba que el señor "Las-Leyendas-Son-Fantasías-Ñiñiñi" _sabía_ de una, y que no lo mencionó hasta que estuvo a solas con él.

—No. ¿Pero _tú, leyendas_?

—UNA. Y sólo porque me contaste sobre Camarena.

—Bueno, pues dispara.

—Déjame pensar por dónde iniciar. —Dijo Hiro.

—...Eres malísimo para las historias, Chapitas.

_**¿Sabes una cosa?** _

_**Tengo algo que decirte y no sé cómo empezar a explicar** _

_**Lo que te quiero contar.** _

—De acuerdo a esto, todos nacemos con un hilo rojo invisible atado a nuestro meñique. El otro extremo está atado a una persona que estás destinado a encontrar, sin importar la hora, el lugar o la circunstancia. Y ella es tu alma gemela. También dicen que son los que han de conocerse o ayudarse en un momento concreto y de un modo determinado. Fin.

—¿...Hilo rojo _invisible_?

—Sí.

—¿Y cómo saben que es _rojo_ si es _invisible_?

—Tu llorona se caga en el efecto Doppler gritando sin laringe. Ya ni cuestiones nada.

**_¿Sabes una cosa?_ **

_**No sé ni desde cuando llegaste de repente,** _

**_¡Mi corazón se puso a cantar!_ **

—Cuando no estabas, tu hermano me platicó del Tao, el Yin y el yang. Algo sobre dos opuestos que se equilibran, ¿es eso?

—Hasta donde yo sé no están relacionados, pero puedes combinar los dos si quieres.

—"Un alma gemela está destinada a encontrar a otra contraria que le complementa y equilibra, y la ayuda en un momento concreto de un modo determinado."

—Y cada una guarda una parte del otro dentro de sí, que no se te olvide eso. Ya tienes una película ahí.

Una película que les sonaba familiar. 

Hiro cerró los ojos, por fin relajándose. Miguel se quedó a su lado, cuidando que no se hundiera.

Ninguno dijo nada.

_**Doy gracias al cielo** _

_**Por haberte conocido** _

_**Por haberte conocido** _

_**Doy gracias al cielo** _

—¿Quieres que te suelte ya? —Susurró Miguel, con un nudo en la garganta.

**_Y le cuento a las estrellas_ **

_**Lo bonito que sentí, lo bonito que sentí** _

**_Cuando te conocí_ **

—Sí, ya puedes.—Susurró Hiro de vuelta.

_**¿Sabes?** _

**_¿Sabes una cosa?_ **

Miguel lo soltó. El toque de sus dedos pasó a ser apenas un toque de espuma de mar, y dejó que el agua misma sostuviera el peso del japonés.

**_¡Que yo te quiero!_ **

_**Qué sin ti me muero, si estás lejos.** _

Por fin, Hiro no se estaba hundiendo. Miró sus largas pestañas, sus ojos cerrados, su concentración. El japonés se supo observado y expuesto hasta el alma. Pero por una vez en su vida, no le importaba. En compañía de Miguel no era incómodo, por alguna razón.

—En donde yo vivo, hay un grupo de superhéroes de la vida real. Cuidan San Fransokyo de villanos que intentan atacarla.

 _Khá_ _._

—... _¿En qué clase de ciudad vives?_

—...En una que tengo que proteger de villanos que intentan atacarla. —Hiro ni se molestó en abrir los ojos.

Miguel lo miró con sorpresa.

_**¿Sabes una cosa?** _

**_Tengo algo que decirte y no sé cómo empezar a explicar_ **

**_Lo que te quiero contar._ **

Hiro sintió alivio y terror simultáneos. ¿Cómo iba a explicarse? ¿Debía mentir o decirle la verdad? ¿Por qué le dijo? ¿Por qué confiaba en Miguel? 

— ¿Es... es de ahí de donde vienen tus memorias? ¡Qué _cool_!

Una ola de alivio le inundó el pecho. _¡Por supuesto que le iba a creer!_. Miguel era un amor de persona. Sintió mariposas de saber que contaba con su apoyo incondicional.

Así que esto era enamorarse.

No estaba mal.... b-bajo diferentes circunstancias, quiere decir.

Concéntrate, Hiro.

**_¿Sabes una cosa?_ **

_**te quiero y te venero** _

_**te adoro y te deseo** _

_**cariño ven y déjate amar** _

—Bueno, ¡pues empecemos entonces! 

Hiro se enderezó tal cual Miguel le había enseñado (luego de su intento número 48384 que cagó casi ahogándose en el agua). Miguel se apoyó de la roca dispuesto a ponerle atención.

**_Doy gracias al cielo_ **

_**Por haberte conocido** _

**_Por haberte conocido_ **

**_Doy gracias al cielo_ **

Miguel se mordió el labio al verlo exprimir su cabello mojado. Cada vez era más consciente del atractivo escondido de Hiro.

—Si te arreglaras ese pelo de pomerania que tienes, tendrías a cualquier chica detrás tuyo.

**_Y le cuento a las estrellas_ **

_**Lo bonito que sentí, lo bonito que sentí** _

**_Cuando te conocí_ **

—No necesito chicas, necesito tecnología. —Contestó el japonés, y su amigo rodó los ojos.

—Y un peine. —Bromeó Miguel.

Hiro se preguntó si podría cambiar las chicas por _un_ solo mexicano.

**_¿Sabes? ¿Sabes una cosa?_ **

—Entiendo eso. Es igual para mi, pero con la música. 

—Lo sé, puedo sentirlo. Le tienes tanto amor que ahora hasta a _mí_ me esta gustando.

**_Que yo te quiero_ **

—¡Me pasó lo mismo con tus robots! Estamos a mano.

Se miraron a los ojos con una sonrisa.

_**Que sin ti me muero si estás lejos** _

Maldita sea, necesitaban a Baymax aquí.

_**¿Sabes una cosa?**_

O este enamoramiento se iba a empezar a salir de control.

_**¿Sabes una cosa?** _

XQ XQ XQ XQ. Miguel sólo quería unas vacaciones normales, no chinos inteligentes, bonitos e histéricos que rompen mentes y corazones a su paso para después salirte con que no lo saben reparar. Mientras se quejan de todos tus defectos y ensalzan tus virtudes.

Maldita sea, Hiro tiene su corazón agarrado por los huevos.

—¡Y-ya no me dijiste qué pasó con San Fransokyo! —Saltó Miguel casi con pánico al darse cuenta que volvía a sentir las mariposas en el estómago. —¡Exijo una explicación!

¿Puede un sentimiento ser real si una personalidad era parcialmente artificial? ¿Podrías honestamente decir que gustas de alguien si sabes que lo que ves no es del todo genuino? ¿Estarías cómodo aceptando un sentimiento así, sabiendo que tú mismo no eres del todo sincero ni estás en tu juicio de tomar decisiones?

Acostarse con Hiro no era la solución. Eso era sólo... usarlo por su atractivo. Pero el japonés era más que solo eso, se merecía respeto.

—¡E-eh...! ¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡Lo de los héroes! ¿Dónde está Baymax? ¡Él tiene la otra parte de la historia!

_Ni de joda se iban a quedar solos de nuevo._

El final de la barbacoa familiar llegó, y con ello, el recoger la basura y dejar todo tal cual lo habían encontrado. Miguel escuchaba fascinado en cada oportunidad que tenía, el cómo Hiro le iba contando lo del equipo de superhéroes. A lo que se había enfrentado. Y a pesar de todos sus impresionantes logros, a Hiro le seguía interesando más la ciencia que ser un héroe por sí mismo.

No esperaba esa pequeña demostración de humildad en medio de todas sus hazañas, pero si era real, entonces era una agradable sorpresa.

YbreverecordatoriodequeelTaoindicabaunamitaddereposoyotramitaddemovimiento.

Como, oh, no sé, por ejemplo, ¿los _muertos_ en contraste con los superhéroes de _acción_? Pero él no dijo nada. Tos tos. Ay, qué tos. Se sentía un imbécil enamorado que busca señales donde no las hay y que jura que cualquier canción de amor del mundo o concepto filosófico aplicaba a su situación. Se miraba reflejado con Hiro hasta en la maldita ley de la entropía y la del magnetismo que establece que los opuestos se atraen, y se daba mucha pena ajena por esto.

Maldita pubertad x1000000000.

Crisis existencialistas aparte, le puso atención a Hiro y las memorias empezaron a llegar. Era un sentimiento intenso y nuevo, el cómo los recuerdos ajenos difusos como sueños, las luces, los colores, los olores, las voces, los sonidos de San Fransokyo que papaloteaban en su cabeza desde el intercambio, empezaban a tomar formas más sólidas y unidas entre sí.

El accidente de la facultad despertó temor en él. Una memoria de una fuerte explosión que le lanzaba al exterior y le alejaba de un ser querido muy importante para él que se había metido dentro del edificio en llamas, antes de ir a negros. La increíble depresión que le siguió cuando fue recuperado e internado, grave y en estado delicado, al hospital.

Que no era un accidente, que había sido todo adrede. Una furia se despertó en él, una ajena. Y un equipo de superhéroes que hasta ahora habían tenido rostros más difusos, pero cuyos nombres ahora estaban bien correlacionados en su memoria. Memorias de entrenamientos juntos, memorias de estar sobrevolando la bellísima ciudad de San Fransokyo, con sus katakanas y los dirigibles de electricidad que surfeaban el cielo. Los sentimientos tan complicados de irse detrás del responsable. La rabia, la frustración, el duelo. El momento en que todo empezó a tener sentido.

_"Tadashi no querría esto"._

Si cerraba los ojos, podía sentir el viento soplando en su cabello y ver la silueta de la ciudad, allá abajo. Entre las nubes, el agua. Entre letreros luminosos y cometas que recolectaban energía.

La hermosa sensación de _volar._

—Eres impresionante cuando quieres serlo, Chapitas.

—¿Con qué tono me estás diciendo eso, Estrellita? Te recuerdo que Baymax tiene un puño de cohete.

—Te recuerdo que Baymax tiene un protocolo que le impide hacerle daño a las personas.

—... Got me there.

Lo único que superaba el recuerdo de volar a través de San Fransokyo, debía ser el momento en que Tadashi salió en una pieza del hospital y se les unió al equipo.

Y que Baymax se volviera un proyecto mutuo.

Y que por eso Hiro estuviera trabajando tan arduamente en su tesis.

Se preguntó brevemente si mamá Coco se habría sentido así el día que tocó la guitarra para ella. La cara que ella había puesto... esa felicidad, ese alivio... la entendía ahora. Quizás, si aún estuviera aquí, ella hubiera podido darle algún consejo útil... pero estaba en un mucho mejor lugar ahora con papá Héctor, así que ahora le tocaba a él resolver esto él solo y lograr que ella se sintiera orgullosa de llamarle su nieto.

Hombre o no, no le importaba. Hiro era una persona asombrosa, una vez que le dabas la oportunidad a abrirse. El mexicano empezaba a sentirse ligeramente intimidado ante el prospecto de haberse enamorado de una persona tan maravillosa, como una cajita de sorpresas... y se preguntó si estaría a su altura.

A pesar del miedo que tiene, lo quiere mucho.

 _Pinchi chinito_ , lo trae cacheteando las banquetas _durísimo_.

Apenas se encontraban charlando sobre lo que se sentía volar, y lo maravilloso que era el sentimiento ya fuera a las espaldas de un alebrije o de un robot, cuando mamá Luisa les llamó.

—¡Hiro, Miguel! ¿Pueden venir un momento?

—¿Con qué más necesitas ayuda, mamá? —Preguntó Miguel, acercándose junto con Hiro. Tadashi parecía estar hablando con Enrique, y asentía sin cesar.

—Oh, no es eso m'ijo, sólo queremos darles un aviso. Vamos a llevar a Cass a disfrutar de algunos espacios de la vida nocturna, pero vamos a regresar un poco tarde. Así que los hermanos Hamada se van a quedar con ustedes a dormir en nuestro departamento, y nosotros llegaríamos con Cass al departamento de la familia Hamada para no despertarlos.

... Seas mamón.

Ésta tenía que ser la venganza de papá Héctor desde el más allá, por no prestar atención a su exposición temporal y escaparse con un chino, sí. Seguro los maldijeron de otro modo por sus acciones, maldito karma pendejo retrógrada.

—Por mi no hay problema. —Respondió Tadashi, y ambos adolescentes voltearon a mirarlo como relámpago. El mayor se encogió de hombros. En parte creía (errónea pero inocentemente) que este era JUSTO el empujón que Hiro y Miguel necesitaban para afianzar más su relación, sí, pero además de eso, le preocupaba más dejar a la niña sola. —Hey, Baymax es muy bueno con los niños, puede quedarse de guardia con Socorro en una habitación.

Y acababa de quitarles a Baymax.

_Tadashi, eres genial, pero no ayudes más por favor._

—¡Muchas gracias Tadashi! Eso nos quita un peso de encima, de verdad. ¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir con nosotros?—Preguntó papá Enrique.

—Suena divertido, pero estoy tan lleno que a decir verdad solo quiero descansar como una serpiente pitón después de una comida. —Bromeó. —Vamos, Hiro. Tenemos que empacar algunas cosas para pasar la noche allá.

El adolescente lo siguió, no son antes lanzar una mirada de "auxilio" a Miguel, quién se encogió de hombros porque estaba igual de perdido que él.

¿Qué procede cuando no estás seguro de qué hacer a continuación? No sabían. Llevaban todo el verano improvisando. Así que tocaba seguir improvisando y rezar por estar tomando las decisiones correctas mientras corrían de un lado a otro como pollos descabezados.

Chapitas  
 _En línea ahora_

hiro  
juro que me cae muy bien tu familia  
pero me lleva la que me trajo (◕ ◡ ◕✿)

_8:37 PM✔️✔️_

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

_8:37 PM✔️✔️_

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]_



* * *

* * *

D i b u j o s

Jimena Villalobos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, Soy Axu! 
> 
> Y cuando empecé a escribir este fanfiction, desde el prólogo, me preguntaba...
> 
> ¿Puedo hacer que una comunidad entera de lectores...
> 
> ...le eche porras al amor y la sinceridad por encima del deseo y la superficialidad?
> 
> Las relaciones no son fáciles de llevar. Conllevan esfuerzo, tiempo y trabajo. No siempre sabes lo que estás haciendo, no sabes si alguien lo hace mejor o peor que tú, no sabes si tu pareja es la indicada así que buscas señales por todos lados y al no venir nadie con manual de instrucciones dudas de ti mismo muchas veces y te preguntas si vas por el camino correcto. A veces quieres llorar. A veces, a pesar de todo, sigues sintiéndote solo. Otras veces, te sientes acompañado y sabes que todo valió la pena.
> 
> Preguntas, te tropiezas. Te das en todo el hocico. Pides indicaciones, te pierdes, te encuentras. Te regresas. Encuentras al otro, se pierden, se regresan. A veces se separan, a veces continúan. Es bonito y es normal, pero no siempre lo escriben en libros (y menos en fanfics o doujinshis). Así que me decidí a intentar hacerlo yo. (INTENTAR, porque valgo mucha verga como escritora)
> 
> El deseo, la apariencia física, la lujuria, el enamoramiento. No tienen nada de malo a la hora de considerarlos en una relación. Pero si intentas construir una sólo en base al primer enamoramiento, es posible que se derrumbe ya que ninguno de los dos son lo bastante sólidos para sostenerla. Necesitas una base más fuerte, más resistente que estos por sí solos.
> 
> ¿Puedo hacer que consideres su historia, para tus propias historias futuras? ¿Puedo hacer que, con algo de suerte, te sirvan sus lecciones incluso hasta para tus propias relaciones futuras?
> 
> Y así es que nació Tesis de un Amor de Verano. Siempre recordando el humor y la comedia, Porque la vida es bella y generosa, y el drama que te putea a diario siempre viene con algo positivo.
> 
> No soy la mejor escritora, de hecho soy más bien mediocre para ello por varias razones que no enlistaré aquí, pero como en las relaciones, quería intentarlo porque consideré que era un mensaje importante, lo bastante para arriesgarme a comunicarlo.
> 
> Así que a partir de ahora veremos cómo les va a ellos, cómo me va a mi intentando describirlos, y sobre todo querido lector, cómo te va a ti también, que eres la pobre víctima quien está leyendo esto. Muchas cosas las desconozco, estoy igual que estos dos pendejos: tengo un plan general y sobre la marcha voy improvisando para tratar de llegar a mi meta.
> 
> Pero de una cosa estoy segura: estoy contenta de que la historia le esté llegando a más de uno aquí presente, a juzgar por los preciosos fanarts y memes que me hacen llegar. <3 Los amo a todos y cada uno de ellos, porque son una señal de que hay un párrafo, hay un sentimiento, hay ALGO en esta historia, que a alguien le llegó lo bastante profundo como para que les inspirara a crear algo de su propia cosecha.
> 
> ¡Y no puedo pedir recompensa más grande que esa! Los quiero mucho. Gracias por leerme y considerar todo lo que he dicho. <3
> 
> Y abróchense los cinturones porque como ya vieron, la historia no hace si no empezar a partir de ahora.
> 
> Axu, cambio y fuera!


	11. NREM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste capítulo ha sido cortado en dos partes. La segunda parte, "REM", son relaciones sexuales consensuadas entre menores de edad. Puedes saltarlo si gustas, no afectará el resto de tu lectura.

Hiro se encontró con la penosa revelación de que Miguel era más ordenado que él tan pronto como puso un pie en la habitación y vio todo en su lugar correspondiente. No había ropa fuera de sitio, la cama estaba tendida, las cosas estaban en su lugar.

¿ _¿¿Entonces cómo o por qué llegaba siempre tarde con él_???

Un misterio.

—¡Y este es mi cuarto, que es el tuyo! —Exclamó Miguel con singular alegría mientras el japonés dejaba su mochila sobre la mesa. Entre risitas, Socorro entró detrás de ellos y Hiro, sin poder resistirse al encanto de la niña, la pescó al aire y la cargó como pudo, sacándole una risa.

—¡Hey, Socorro! ¿Me dices dónde esconde tu hermano los dulces?

—¡Adentro del clóset!

 _Cómo el resto de su existencia_ , suponía Miguel.

—¡Coco! No le digas eso al arroz quemado este, se va a comer todos mis dulces y después ya no te voy a poder dar.

—¡Me quemé UNA vez, Miguel! ¡UNA!

—¡Adentro del clóset no están! —Corrigió la niña.

Tadashi entró poco después.

—Escuché un alboroto aquí. ¿Me perdí la reunión de algo?

—¡Hiro es arroz quemado! —Resumió Coco lo que en su opinión era la parte más importante de la conversación.

—¡Miguel! —Reclamó Hiro, ante lo cual el mexicano se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

—...Bueno, eso pasa cuando sales sin bloqueador solar. —Tadashi se rió y Hiro se indignó. —¿Algo más?

—Fuera de que los hermanos Rivera me atacan en equipo con apodos porque _mi propio hermano no me puede mandar refuerzos,_ no, nada. Acabamos de llegar. —Comentó Hiro, haciéndole breves cosquillas a la niña para luego volver a colocarla en el suelo.

Tadashi le mandó una mirada de disculpa, para luego observar con un ligero asombro el modo en que Hiro interactuaba con la niña. Incluso vio cómo a su hermanito se le escapaba una mirada de ternura viendo a Socorro.

Y luego otra, viendo a Miguel.

"Ni mi guisti", "simis imiguis", "Tidishi istis milintirpritindi tidi" _ay ajáaaaa_... Tadashi rodó los ojos. "No me gusta el mexicano" y otros cuentos de friendzoneo innecesario, por Hiro Hamada.

Baymax entró en la habitación, buscando a la niña.

—Pequeña Socorro, es algo tarde para que estés despierta. —Empezó el robot. —Es hora de que vayas a dormir. Necesitas descansar después de toda esa diversión.

La niña hizo un puchero pequeño. Quería seguir divirtiéndose con todos.

—No quiero, no estoy cansada.

—Vamos, Socorro, podrás jugar más mañana. —Pidió ahora Tadashi, con un cierto instinto paternal en la voz. —¿Está bien?

Socorro lanzó una mirada a Miguel, esperando que la defendiera, pero Miguel no estaba seguro de qué hacer ya que ahora mismo era Migueliro (?) Riverhamada (???), y simpatizaba más con Baymax que con su propia hermana. Por lo cual le dedicó una sonrisa de disculpa, encogiéndose de hombros.

—P-pues... ¿Tiene razón...?

—Silenciosamente, pidió ayuda a Hiro. Lo miró a él, luego a Socorro, luego a él. Hiro captó la indirecta.

—¿Qué tal si te cantamos algo cuando vayas a dormir? ¿Estaría mejor así? —Intentó negociar Hiroguel (?) Hamadivera (???), defensor absoluto de su (temporal) hermana menor, luchón, cabrón, gringo, mexicano y japonés a la vez.

La cara de la niña se iluminó, y Tadashi se sorprendió una vez más. No jodas, ¿desde cuándo Hiro sabe tratar con niños?

—¡Sí! ¡Mi hermano siempre me canta antes de dormir!

Ah, entonces era eso. Miguel debió de contarle, así no valía.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Q-quiero decir, sí, lo hago! ¡Vamos, que te cantamos algo!

Hiro alzó una ceja.

—¿CantAMOS? ¿En _plural_?

—Fue tu idea, Hiro.—Alegó el mexicano en su defensa.

—¿Puedo quedarme a escuchar? —Indagó Tadashi, muerto de la curiosidad de ver a su hermano _cantar_.

—N-... —Empezó Hiro.

—¡No tienes ni que pedir permiso! —Contestó el mexicano, tomando su guitarra y uniéndose al equipo "que cante el chino".

Hiro lo miró con poquito rencor.

Tres doritos después, Socorro estaba acomodadísima sobre la cama, esperando su canción. Miguel y Hiro parecían estarse quebrando la en silencio, buscando alguna copla infantil que Miguel pudiera recordar del todo... porque si no lo hacía, eso quería decir que Hiro se sabía la otra parte. Y no estaban para cantar alguna de las que normalmente cantarían a coro con Tadashi ahí, atento a todo.

Bueno, tan atento no, porque se estaba rascando unas picaduras que le dejaron los mosquitos.

—¿Qué tal un arrullo?

—Bien, pero no me sé ninguno en español...

—Bueno, cántale tú una en japonés.

—Las canciones de dormir japonesas tienen una letra bastante triste y no creo que sea la mejor idea.

Miguel lo miró con extrañeza.

—¿Uuuuuh? ¿Por qué una canción de _cuna_ tendría una letra _triste_?

—...Fueron creadas por niñeras que odiaban a los bebés que cuidaban. Prácticamente les desean la muerte.

—...Oh.

—... Créeme que no quieres escucharlas.

—... Si, bueno, ¿a ti qué te cantaban cuando eras un bebé?

— **...** _ **Whatever you do, I'll do it too...** __(Lo que sea que hagas tú, lo haré también)._

Los dos muchachos se congelaron. Voltearon a ver a Tadashi, quien era el que estaba cantando. Lo único que hizo fue mirarlos con una sonrisa y encogerse de hombros.

— **...** _ **Show me everything and tell me how...** __(Muéstrame todo y dime cómo)._

Voltearon a ver a Socorro, que parecía haberse acomodado lista para escuchar la canción. Se miraron. Miguel asintió leve con la cabeza y marcó el primer acorde para que Tadashi pudiera seguir cantando.

— _ **It all means something...** __(Todo significa algo)_ —Cantó Tadashi.

— _ **...And yet nothing to me...** __(Y aún así nada para mí)._ —Completó alguien más.

No esperaban que _Hiro se uniera,_ siguiendo el ritmo e intentando ignorar el modo en que las cejas de Tadashi y Miguel se elevaban hasta el techo de la pura sorpresa.

Los Hamada cantaron a coro.

— _ **I can see there's so much to learn...**_ _ **(** Puedo ver que hay mucho por aprender) _—Cantó Tadashi.

— _ **It's all so close and yet so far...**_ _(Todo está tan cerca y aún así tan lejos)._ —Cantó Hiro, recordando brevemente su infancia aprendiendo a programar con Tadashi.

Y entonces, Miguel se les unió.

— _ **I see myself as people see me...**_ _(Me veo a mí mismo como la gente me ve)_ —Cantó, con un _perfecto_ acento americano heredado de Hiro, _pinche latino bonito_. — _ **Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there.**_ _(Oh, sólo sé que hay algo más grande allá afuera)._

Tadashi y Hiro clavaron sus ojos en él. Tadashi, porque era como si acabara de darse cuenta que Miguel sabía inglés, pensando en lo mucho de trabajo que se podría haber ahorrado con el español... Hiro, porque su voz siempre le hacía voltear la cabeza sin importar a donde estuviera, pero escucharlo hablar en uno de sus idiomas natales era otra cosa completamente diferente, ngggghhh.

_Maldita sea, Estrellita, ¿por qué te oyes tan bien en inglés?_

Los ojos pesados de Socorro y un bostezo de su parte les hicieron concentrarse por una vez en la vida. La niña no entendía del todo su papel en la unificación filial que estaba teniendo aquí, pero aún así los tres muchachos lo agradecieron.

— _ **I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me.**_ _(Quiero saber, ¿puedes mostrarme? Quiero saber sobre estos extraños como yo)._ —Cantaron los tres.

— _ **Tell me more...** __(Dime más)_ —Siguió Tadashi, mirando a su hermano y su _crush_.

— _ **Please show me...**_ _(Por favor muéstrame)_ —Siguió Hiro.

— _ **Something's familiar about these strangers like me...** __(Hay algo familiar en estos extraños como yo)._ —Terminó Miguel.

Tadashi sonrió. De puntillas y aprovechando que estaban descuidados, salió del cuarto, que no lo necesitaban. Allá iba otro momento gay a su colección dentro del clóset.

Y salió justo a tiempo porque ya empezaban a coquetearse otra vez, _ew_.

Rodó los ojos con una sonrisa, y se fue a buscar a Baymax para instalarlo en el cuarto de ellos, que lo iban a necesitar más que Socorro.

— _ **Every gesture... every move that h-... she makes, makes me feel like never before.**_ _(Cada gesto, cada movimiento que él- ella hace. Me hace sentir como nunca antes)._ —Cantó Hiro, esquivando la mirada de Miguel con timidez al casi cagarla en su verso.

Miguel se sonrojó, pero cantó y sonrió de vuelta.

— _ **Why do I have this growing need to be besides hi-... her?**_ _(¿Por qué tengo esta creciente necesidad de estar junto a él-- ella?)_ —Miguel CASI no la corrige a tiempo. _CASI_.

Y cantaron a coro.

— _ **Oh, these emotions I never knew, of some other world far beyond this place.** __(Oh, estas emociones que nunca conocí, de otro mundo muy lejos de este lugar)._

Y empezaron a improvisar de nuevo.

— _ **Beyond the towns**_ _(Más allá de los pueblos)_ —Improvisó Miguel, mirando a Hiro.

— _ **Above the cities** __(Encima de las ciudades)._ —Contestó Hiro a su modo.

Y de nuevo cantaron a coro.

— _ **I see before me a new horizon!** __(¡Veo frente a mí un nuevo horizonte!)_

Socorro llevaba un rato dormida ya, y ni lo habían notado por estar enfrascados en lo suyo.

— _ **I wanna know, can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me.**_ _(Quiero saber, ¿puedes mostrarme? Quiero saber sobre estos extraños como yo)_ —Cantó Hiro.

— _ **Tell me more, please show me, something's familiar about these strangers like me...** __(Dime más, muéstrame por favor, hay algo familiar en estos extraños como yo)._ —CantóMiguel. Acto seguido miró en derredor y, al comprobar que no estaba Tadashi, se mordió el labio y miró a Hiro con un resplandor en la mirada, cambiado la melodía a una un poco más suave, y tomando control total de la canción.

Hiro, extrañado, miró en derredor y al ver que Tadashi no estaba presente se encogió de hombros y con la misma travesura se acercó un poco más al mexicano. ¿Sentido de aventura? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Algo más que empezaban a sospechar era mutuo y les estaba costando trabajo mantener en secreto?

Miguel le cantó no sin cierta timidez.

— _ **Come with me now to see my world...** __(Ahora ven conmigo a ver mi mundo)_

Hiro intentó cantar, pero Miguel dejó momentáneamente de tocar y llevo un dedo a los labios de su amigo, haciéndole ruborizarse. Hiro asintió y le dejó saber que se quedaría callado, y Miguel siguió tocando.

Quería saber qué tramaba Miguel.

— _ **Where there's beauty beyond your dreams...**_ _(Donde hay belleza más allá de tus sueños)_

Y entonces Miguel cantó, con el mismo tono de voz que había usado el día que se conocieron, y los ojos cerrados. Algo, _algo_ en Hiro se fracturó como el cristal y dejó salir miles de mariposas que llenaron su corazón.

— _ **...Can you feel now the things I feel?... Right now... with you...?**_ _(¿... Puedes ahora sentir las cosas que yo siento?... ¿... Ahora mismo... contigo?_

Hiro cerró los ojos también, dejándose llevar temporalmente por la voz de Miguel.

— _ **Take my hand... there's a world I need to know...** __(Toma mi mano... hay un mundo que necesito conocer...)_

Algo pareció hacer clic ahí, entre el inglés y la guitarra, entre dos mundos que se mezclaban.

Era diferente a lo que había sucedido horas atrás en la cama, con la almohada. Era mucho más agradable, más complementario, más real.

Estaban aquí, _juntos_. Siendo ellos mismos.

Dos rostros de ojos cerrados se empezaron a acercar. Nada de lógica, nada de impulsos, nada de miedo a equivocarse, simplemente algo que se sintió tan natural como dos piezas de rompecabezas que súbitamente encajan del lado correcto después de no hacerlo de otro modo.

La máquina de empatía, con la sobrecarga, les había acarreado consecuencias a ambos. Entre sus consecuencias se podía contabilizar:

1\. El hecho de que estuvieran mezclados, teniendo así que lidiar con impulsos, emociones y memorias ajenas que no poseían antes, y...

2\. El hecho de que, si uno de ellos empezaba a sentir alguna emoción de modo suficientemente fuerte, y sin reprimía en absoluto, era posible para su compañero el sentir un eco de la misma dentro de sí mismo. Parecido a las conexiones de gemelos en las películas de fantasía.

Y ahora mismo, entre ambos, había algo mutuo. Hiro sentía algo dentro suyo, pero también podía sentir que venía del lado de Miguel. Para Miguel, era lo mismo. Pues por el momento se encontraban tan cómodos al encontrarse de un modo tan natural, que ninguno estaba haciendo el más mínimo esfuerzo por suprimir el evidente enamoramiento que llevaba cultivándose desde el momento en que se vieron por primera vez, y que ya estaba floreciendo en un tipo de compañerismo más profundo que un simple "qué guapo te ves".

Una fuerza más potente que la gravedad o los robots.

Un sentimiento más grande que el deseo o la música.

Un hilo rojo más largo que dos semanas.

Un equilibrio más fuerte que dos fuerzas opuestas.

"Te quiero" decía un eco. "Yo también" contestaba el otro. Y así, por un momento de empatía, se supieron correspondidos.

Y ello les estaba haciendo acercarse, poco a poco, ladeando la cabeza. Dos alientos chocaron con anticipación, ansiando el contacto que llevaban un rato evitando...

—Oigan chicos, cuando la niña se duerma salen y cierran la puert--... —Susurró Tadashi desde el exterior, asomándose.

Abrieron los ojos y lo miraron. Y Tadashi los miró. _Y estaban a cinco milímetros de besarse_.

Un momento de silencio.

—...Ya me iba. —Tosió el mayor, saliendo de ahí.

Yyyyyy el momento se había roto a la mierda.

Se separaron como se dice en México _de putazo_ , con la cara completamente roja e incluso alejándose varios pasos hacia atrás, volviendo a esconder sus sentimientos con tanta rapidez que ninguno pudo estar del todo seguro de si habían sentido el cariño mutuo del otro por un momento o si ¿Quizá se lo habían imaginado todo? ¿En su momento de desesperación?

Salieron del cuarto de puntillas y evitando mirarse, dejando a la niña dormir en paz y cerrando la puerta. Miguel miró a Hiro, Hiro lo miró de vuelta. El "yo no digo nada si tú no dices nada" pendió de un hilo en el ambiente, como un metafórico elefante blanco en medio del cuarto.

—Yo...

—Eh...

—...¿Vamos con Tadashi?

—S-sí, sí. Vamos.

_Qué vergüenza._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—No sabía que podías cantar, Hiro. —Cuestionó Tadashi a su hermano, en medio de una partida de Jenga. Porque sí, era justo lo que necesitaban para que ninguno de los tres hablara de esto.

—Podría decir lo mismo de ti. ¿Desde cuándo cantas?

—Cuando eras pequeño y no querías dormir, ¿quién crees que era el que te volvía a mandar a la cama? —Tadashi miró a Miguel. —No lo parece Miguel, pero a Hiro le encantaba que le cantara canciones cuando era más pequeño.

A Miguel se le escapó una sonrisita.

—Ooooh, Hiro, esa no me la habías contado...¡El mundo se perdió a un gran cantante! —Fastidió Miguel con un dejo burlón en la voz.

Hiro se sonrojó.

—Tú te armaste tu propia guitarra con ingeniería improvisada y sin blueprints, así que cht, el mundo también debió perder a un gran ingeniero en ese momento. ¡Y Tadashi, no le digas esas cosas...! —Empezó a reclamar, pero Tadashi sólo se rió al notar que los insultos de Hiro salían como halagos.

Miguel siguió a los hermanos con una sonrisa, viéndolos hablar. De cierto modo, era agradable. De cierto modo... le gustaría ser parte de esa familia. De cierto modo... quería que Hiro y Tadashi también se integraran en la suya.

No era muy difícil de verlo: mamá Elena dándole recetas de pan mexicano a tía Cass para la cafetería mientras compartían un chocolate caliente, mientras en un costado su estudiosa prima Rosa preguntaba a Tadashi sobre las becas disponibles en la universidad y cómo hacía uno para meterse ahí. Su papá Enrique enseñando a su cuñado cómo funcionaban las máquinas en el negocio familiar de zapatos artesanales y dejando que el Hamada mayor hiciera preguntas al respecto de las máquinas y los miles de zapatos que Abel había encajado en el techo por mal uso las mismas.

Quiso decir Tadashi. No cuñado. Borren eso.

Pero sí veía a Hiro jugando videojuegos contra su primo Abel en la sala, luego de curiosear el funcionamiento de las máquinas que utilizaban para realizar zapatos de modo artesanal. A lo mejor hasta experimentaba intentando mejorar alguna, se ganaba una llamada de atención de Tadashi, mamá Elena ponía el grito en el cielo, y Miguel tenía que interceder por él explicando que el genio era un poco, ahem, arriesgado con estas cosas, pero que si lo dejaban continuar iba a valer la pena al final. Porque Hiro se ponía tímido con los desconocidos.

Podía ofrecerle a cambio el que fueran a arrullar a Socorro después, hasta que se quedara dormida, y a mamá Elena le parecería un intercambio justo, como si tomaran por un momento el papel de mamá y papá. A lo mejor su papá Enrique hasta enseñaba a Hiro a manejar en la camioneta familiar, y Miguel podría acompañarlos y burlarse mientras el otro se aferraba al volante. A lo mejor los mandaba a comprar refacciones, a los dos solos, en la camioneta, y podían disfrutar de un tranquilo paseo por las calles empedradas de Santa Cecilia, escuchando música en el radio y hablando de cualquier tontería.

Solos. Juntos.

...Borren eso también. Las mejillas se le están poniendo coloradas pero no es lo que nadie cree.

O bueno, sí, pero no.

Él se entiende.

Quizás, si hubieran tenido un poco más de tiempo... quizás...

No, nada. Se enfrascó en no tirar la torre de jenga durante su turno.

Puto casi beso, le hizo un revoltijo la cabeza. Por un momento hasta pensó que Hiro sentía lo mismo, y ahora estaba vuelto un completo y estúpido adolescente enamorado y cuuurrrssiiii de esos que tanto odiaba ver en la televisión.

Se convirtIÓ EN EL TIPO DE PERSONA CU **RSI QUE JURÓ DESTRUIR.**

_Qué horror._

Aún si Hiro sintiera lo mismo no lo culparía si decidiera huir despavorido, porque él haría lo mismo.

Se fueron a dormir después de terminada la partida y de que Tadashi les diera las buenas noches y se fuera a su cuarto, alegando algo de que quería aprovechar el momento de quietud para leer un rato antes de irse a dormir. Hiro gruñó, porque maldito único y diferente que se va a leer y los deja morir solos con sus sentimientos. Claro, como él ya tenía novia y no estaba en su situación...

Eso sin mencionar que su hermano mayor muy amablemente le había mencionado de paso que Baymax ya contaba con condones integrados por si querían "volver a hacer el Tarzán".

_Phuta bidah, phutos todos._

—Ajá, "leer". —Se quejó Hiro, recostado boca abajo en el colchón de invitados de Miguel en medio de la oscuridad.

—¿No le crees a Tadashi? —Preguntó el moreno desde su cama, fijando su mirada en el hipnotizante punto parpadeante de luz que emitía el dispersor anti-mosquitos.

—Si tu tuvieras la casa libre de padres y tutores, ¿aprovecharías para _leer_ , de entre todas las cosas que podrías hacer, Miguel?

—...Si lo ves así, tienes razón.

—Debe estar llamando al resto del equipo o algo así para ver como están.

—¿Tú no los llamas?

—Podría pero no tiene mucho sentido que los dos lo hagamos.

Aunque en parte también sospechaban que había intentado dejarlos morir solos luego de presenciarlos parando la trompita. Maldito Tadashi, ellos estaban perfectos hasta que los puso a dormir en el mismo cuarto... situación que solucionaron de último momento sacando el colchón de invitados para dormir en camas separadas tan pronto se vieran solos, para no afectar su relación.

Y aquí estaban, platicando en medio del insomnio de no poder dormir. Con la estación de carga de Baymax a un costado.

Malditos planes que nunca salen como esperas.

Querían hablar del cuasi-beso. Miguel quería confesar los sentimientos que su amigo despertaba en él. Hiro quería saber por qué Miguel se había arriesgado a casi besarlo. Pero no se atrevían a hacerlo porque "no era parte de la estrategia" e iba a volver todo peor... y así, ninguno dijo nada, optando en su lugar por hablar de cualquier otra estupidez mientras contaban ovejas como lunáticos esperando a que el jodido de Morfeo bajara de una vez del puto monte Olimpo para knockearlos de una maldita vez cual John Cena, y sólo entonces estarían felices y en paz.

—¿Y qué te dijo Baymax cuando le comentaste que nos dejara separados?

Hiro casi se ahoga con su propia saliva.

—Me escaneó. Y uh, dijo que estamos mezclados, lo de siempre. Y que podemos tomar decisiones que normalmente no tomaríamos. O... o sentir cosas que normalmente no sentiríamos. No sé, no le entendí, a lo mejor tú sí.

—...Ah.

—Así que, cualquier cosa, no puede ser sostenida contra nosotros.

—... Aaah.

—Porque no estamos en nuestro propio juicio.

—... Aaah...

—Y ya tengo sueño, me voy a dormir. —El cohibido asiático mintió mientras se refugiaba más en su concha de sentimientos guardados, enroscándose en su colchón dándole la espalda a Miguel, con el rubor hasta las orejas. Bendita oscuridad.

—... Sí, yo también. —Y Miguel hizo lo mismo, sin sospechar lo mucho que Hiro acababa de esconderle ni ganas de preguntar al respecto.

Serían maravillosos adultos responsables en un futuro, aptos para tomar decisiones cuerdas y resolver problemas, sí.

La cagas, Hiro. _La cagas._

—Oye, Estrellita. —Susurró Hiro dos minutos después. Millones de preguntas que no sabía cómo empezar a decirle en la punta de la lengua.

—¿Mmmmande? —Miguel, semi-esperanzado.

Hiro se arrepintió de inmediato.

—...No, ya nada, ya se me olvidó.

—...Hiro, no inventes, _acabas_ de empezar.

 _—Sorry_! En fin, buenas noches.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio me vas a dejar con la curiosidad?

 _—Dude_ , tengo sueño y cero energías para ponerme a pensar qué era.

—¿No te acuerdas de _nada_? Pero si lo acabas de mencionar.

—Ya me dormí Miguel.

—¡Hiro! ¡Dime!

Hiro fingió roncar y Miguel intentó con un almohadazo. Pero el asiático sólo se hizo bolita y roncó más fuerte y exagerado.

Miguel se cruzó de brazos e infló los cachetes, pero ultimadamente se resignó, sabiendo que si Hiro abría la boca, entonces él igual tendría que hacerlo y ofrecerle una explicación y... bueno, le daban ñáñaras en el occipucio y las falangetas de tener que pensar en eso, porque ni él estaba seguro de por qué buscó un beso de él o por qué llegó a sentir que Hiro le correspondía. Si ya sabía que no era algo prudente al no estar completamente en sus facultades mentales de tomar esa decisión. Él lo sabía, Hiro lo sabía, incluso BAYMAX lo sabía.

ÑÁÑARAS, DIJO.

No sabría como reaccionar tampoco si el ambiente se ponía muy denso y pesado y cursi como antes, de esos que te dan ganas de esconder la cabeza en el suelo. Un traspiés y se habrían metido en una situación incómoda.

Quiiiizáaaaaa debería dejar de hacer ese tipo de cosas, los ponían en situaciones comprometedoras y más problemas de los que necesitaban...

—...Buenas noches a ti también, Chapitas. Buenas noches, Baymax.

La cagas, Miguel. _La cagas._

Mañana, jura que habla con él mañana. Y jura que a partir de mañana deja de hacer estas cosas igual. Total, ¿qué era lo peor que podía pasar por no hablar del tema por hoy? Si hasta ahora lo tenían todo bajo control, pft. Se les iba a pasar.

* * *

Miguel cree que los sueños tienen significados, predicciones y mensajes escondidos tras ellos, cada símbolo gozando de un significado.

Hiro tiene la hipótesis de que son lo que ocurre cuando el cerebro depura el contenido acumulado durante el día, desordenado y sin mucho sentido.

> _ Sueño:_
> 
> _Def._ Serie de pensamientos, imágenes y sensaciones ocurridas mientras se duerme.

Pero, fuera el caso que fuera, los sueños seguían siendo actividad cerebral. Y como tal, los mismos podían verse afectados por las consecuencias del experimento fallido de empatía.

Es decir, que la última de las consecuencias del intercambio cerebral de Hiro y Miguel se podía traducir como...

>   * Si la actividad cerebral (del tipo que fuere) de ambos sujetos llegara a compartir un mismo sentimiento (o intención) durante la fase REM (y suponiendo que ambos individuos estén soñando), se incrementan las posibilidades de sincronizar ambos sueños, y de encontrarse en algún punto durante el mismo.
> 


En otras palabras.

_Que podían compartir un sueño sin siquiera darse cuenta de que estaban haciéndolo._

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLA! Soy Axureé. Originalmente, este capítulo no iba a existir. Pero luego me di cuenta que... wey...
> 
> 160 suscriptores, 1k de votos y 10k de vistas en 10 capítulos sobre una ship crack.
> 
> ¡¡¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR TODAS LAS VISTAS, AAAAAAAAH!!! Considerando que me metí a wattpad esperando escribir algo bonito para 4 (?) personas que lo leyeran pero que de verdad les llegara, y ahora estoy aquí rodeada de gente que le gusta mi trabajo y que me habla y asldkfjslkdfj, es abrumador en el mejor sentido posible.
> 
> Por eso supe quería traerles un capítulo especial, que no afectara la historia general que tengo planeada (o sea que estos dos capitulos son puro fluff y romance <3 sin que se preocupen de que pase algo super revelador x'D)... y pues... aquí está el resultado, dividido en dos partes... porque ahora sí, AHORA SÍ salió muy largo hasta para mis estándares.
> 
> Los quiero mucho. <3
> 
> La segunda parte va a estar un poco... subida de tono, así que les pido por favors que si son menores de edad... no la lean. (?) Y para no afectar la clasificación family friendly de este capítulo, la próxima vez que actualice, la voy a linkear de modo externo aquí mismo en forma de one-shot, para que si están interesados en ella, la puedan leer sin pedos. Y si no, pues no... y así no afecto la clasificación de este fanfic, que es family friendly. xD
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por su apoyo! <3
> 
> Axu cambio y fuera.


	12. REM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA ACLARATORIA: Éste capítulo está publicado en Wattpad con la canción de "química" de Reyno. Sin embargo, la canción original que iba a acompañar éste capitulo, con la cual fue escrito, y que mejor hace alusión a "gustos culpables", es "Despacito". Al final no me animé a ponerla y la cambié de última hora porque todo mundo estaba un poco harto de ella, pero ahora que el hype ha pasado al final he decidido mantener la versión de AO3 con Despacito, ya que es más leal y va en los párrafos correspondientes.
> 
> Si deseas leer REM con Química tal y como sale en Wattpad, estará disponible en el compilado "Anexos de un amor de verano".

_¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar?_

Ni Miguel ni Hiro cuestionan la lógica del sueño que comparten y en donde han aparecido súbitamente a media acción, parados uno frente al otro y mirándose a los ojos.

Ninguno cuestiona el hecho de que no haya gente. Ni de que haya música sonando de fondo. Ni el hecho de que todo, excepto las luces moradas y rojas de la distancia (¿la ciudad? ¿reflectores? ¿San Fransokyo? ¿La riviera?), se vea borroso y falto de detalle, como si estuvieran varados en mitad de la nada bailando solos.

Los sueños no se sienten ilógicos hasta que despiertas, ni te angustian como normalmente lo harían mientras estás dormido. Los sueños sólo se enfocan en los detalles más urgentes, y todo lo demás carece de sentido.

Y estar juntos es lo más importante, lo más urgente, lo que llevan aguantándose hora tras hora de cada tortuoso día que pasan uno al lado del otro.

Miguel toma con cuidado las caderas de Hiro entre sus manos para empezar a bailar pegado a él, porque acaba de decidir que un baile de pareja es exactamente lo que más sentido le hace en estos momentos. Hiro no cuestiona esto, porque él lleva sus manos a la cara de Miguel.

**_Sí,_ **

**_Sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote..._ **

**_Tengo que bailar contigo hoy_ **

El mayor de ambos clavó sus ojos en los de su contrario, ya habiendo anhelado por tanto tiempo el poder sostenerle la mirada de modo íntimo y directo. Ante esto, el mexicano no pudo resistir el impulso de acariciar los delgados labios del americano con los dedos, y para su sorpresa, él se dejó, cerrando sus párpados.

Pasó su pulgar por el relieve de los mismos, admirando la suavidad bajo sus yemas y el cómo la luz se reflejaba sobre ellos, su pálido tinte rojizo perdiéndose en la luz y entreabiertos lo suficiente para permitirle ver el espacio entre los dientes que poseía su amor platónico.

Hiro le suspira en los dedos, y Miguel suspira de vuelta. Acercándose al moreno, Hiro le canta al oído, como lleva tiempo queriendo evitar.

— ** _Ese lunar que tienes, Cielito Lindo, junto a tu boca... no se lo des a nadie, Cielito Lindo, que a mí me toca..._** —Susurró Hiro, acariciando su lunar con el pulgar al tiempo que seguía moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción, hipnotizando al mexicano con cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo.

—Mmm. —Contestó Miguel en un ronroneo, siguiendo el paso que llevaba su amigo. Hiro de algún modo le entendió, y por toda respuesta le robó un beso en donde tenía el lunar, cosa que hizo a Miguel soltar otro suspiro a la par que un leve rubor subía a sus mejillas.

_Llevaba deseando esto por tanto tiempo._

No se cuestiona la lógica que hay en sueños. Simplemente, las cosas se asumen. Como el hecho de que aquí esté bien coquetearse, y bailar pegados, y perderse en una melodía al ritmo de sus caderas moviéndose.

—Te toca. —Pidió el japonés, con un ruego en la mirada.

 _— **Hamada, ooh na-na, half of my heart is in Hamada, ooh-na-na...** —_Cantó el mexicano con voz ronca, desmayada, modificando la letra a como mejor les quedaba.

El ritmo que llevaban las caderas de Miguel y el hecho de que estuviera haciendo exactamente lo que Hiro había pedido estaban volviendo loco al susodicho Hamada.

—¿Desde cuándo cantas en _inglés_? —Preguntó el genio.

—¿Desde cuándo cantas en _español_? —Preguntó el músico.

Miguel echó sus brazos sobre los hombros de Hiro apoyando su frente sobre la ajena en un suspiro, desesperado por un poco más de contacto físico. Hiro jadeó por respuesta y atrajo a Miguel hacia él al tomarlo de sus costados, colando su dedo índice por el hueco de su camiseta blanca sin mangas para sentir un poco de su aterciopelada piel bajo las yemas de sus dedos. Lo único que Miguel hace ante el contacto es temblar y morderse los labios, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de los dedos de Hiro sobre su piel. Deseándolo.

— _Tú_ me haces cantar en español. O cantar, en general. —Contestó Hiro, con cierto dominio en la voz.

Su dedo seguía presente en la espalda de Miguel, toqueteándolo, estirando la tela de su camiseta y haciéndolo estremecer, dibujando corazones sobre su piel por donde fuera que pasaba.

—No quiero hacerte _cantar_. —Terminó diciendo Miguel, aún con su frente apoyada sobre la de Hiro y finalmente dignándose a mirarlo.

Ojos entrecerrados que estaban anhelando cercanía. Ojos cafés, con destellos de las luces que les rodeaban, que no cesaban de decirle "ven". Hiro, pensando que era una excelente idea, se pegó a Miguel del mismo modo.

**_Vi_ **

**_Que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome..._ **

**_Muéstrame el camino, que yo voy_ **

—Dime qué quieres hacer entonces. —Susurró a centímetros de los labios de Miguel con los ojos entrecerrados, devolviéndole la misma mirada y ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Ya no le estaba bastando lo poquito que lo estaba tocando en la espalda.

Y suponía que a Miguel tampoco porque si movía su dedo en círculos, el otro reaccionaba al contacto contorneándose un poco más al ritmo de sus dedos como si fuera magia.

Le gustaba ver cómo la tela daba tirones cuando hacía eso. Le gustaba que la playera le quedara más holgada de lo normal. Le gustaba que conforme el tiempo pasaba, esta iba revelando un poquito más, de acuerdo a como se había imaginado era el cuerpo de Miguel.

Podía incluso jurar que su camiseta se iba volviendo _más y más delgada_ con el pasar del tiempo, como si quisiera desprenderse.

**_Tú_ **

**_Tú eres el imán y yo soy el metal_ **

**_Me voy acercando y voy armando el plan._ **

_**Sólo con pensarlo se acelera el pulso.** _

Hiro sintió claramente cómo el corazón empezaba a bombear sangre a todos los rincones de su cabeza, sintiéndola pulsar fuerte y clara en sus mejillas y en sus oídos, más sin apartar su frente de la del mexicano, el cual le atraía de un modo que no podía explicar, casi magnético, mas no quería apartarse.

Y por una vez estaban solos, y el moreno estaba completamente a su merced bajo su tacto travieso.

Ambos sabían bien a dónde iba a terminar esto.

—¿Y bien?

Miguel, tomando valor de no se sabe qué elemento de su subconsciente y cursilerías de no se sabe qué novela enterrada en lo más profundo de su cerebro, susurró a su oído con las mejillas encendidas y los nervios de la verdad:

— _Quiero hacerte el amor_.

_**Ya, ya me está gustando más de lo normal** _

Por mucho que Miguel fuera un adolescente todo idiota hablando de hacer el amor sin siquiera haber dado aún su primer beso, realmente lo decía con sinceridad.

En qué momento pasaron de estar bailando en medio de la nada a estar parados en frente de una cama era un misterio ilógico que tampoco se iban a cuestionar, tales son los sueños húmedos de adolescencia en los que nada más que el siguiente paso tiene sentido.

Lo que tenía sentido era el enorme cariño que Hiro despertaba en él, y las ganas que le daban de estar en su cercanía todas las horas de todos los días, pidiendo más y más contacto hasta que hoy, por fin, terminó por desbordarse y salirse de control.

_**Todos mis sentidos van pidiendo más** _

—Yo también. —Terminó contestando Hiro, para quien las sensaciones que Miguel despertaba en él también eran nuevas.

Dos corazones latieron de saberse correspondidos, acelerando el pulso de la sangre caliente dentro de ellos como nunca antes.

_**Ésto hay que tomarlo sin ningún apuro...** _

Y sólo quedaba una melodía en el aire, y Miguel juraba que el _tempo_ de la misma había disminuido al ritmo en que empezó a besar el cuello de Hiro muy lenta y tímidamente, casi con adoración, arrancándole suspiros y gemidos que el otro susurraba al oído del mexicano.

_**...Des... pa... cito,** _

_**Quiero respirar tu cue** _ _**llo des-pa-ci-to** _

_**Deja que te diga cosas al oído** _

No lo parecía, pero a estas alturas el moreno ya sabía que Hiro podía ser bastante tímido y retraído dentro de su curiosidad cuando se encontraba en un ambiente nuevo y aún por explorar.

Y así, Miguel se había estado empezando a acostumbrar a tomar la delantera, ocupándose de besar su terso cuello como había visto en películas (maldita sea, ¿por qué su piel se siente tan bien al tocarla con sus labios?) hasta que sintió que los dedos titubeantes del japonés empezaban a resbalar tímidamente por sus costados, empezando a colarse por abajo de su camiseta blanca.

Dedos rugosos de ingeniería acariciaron y recorrieron los huesos de su cadera bajo su camiseta, arrancándole un suspiro.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó Hiro.

— _Por favor._ —Rogó el mexicano. ****

Besarle el cuello era de ensueño. Que se dejara, un milagro. Que le correspondiera queriendo tocarlo de vuelta era un acontecimiento de alineación de planetas y sentimientos que quería vivir en todo su enamorado esplendor.

_**Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo...** _

Miguel dejó de besarlo por un momento y en su lugar escondió su mirada tímida en el cuello de Hiro, cerrando los ojos y soltando jadeos suaves mientras sentía su propia camiseta deslizarse más y más arriba por la fricción de sus manos de ingeniero acariciando su piel, aspirando el aroma a azúcar que emanaba de su chinito y sintiendo su calidez tanto como podía.

—... Tu p-piel es muy bonita. —Hiro comentó con un nudo en la garganta porque _holy shit de verdad lo estaba tocando y Miguel se estaba dejando._

Quería tomarse su tiempo para acariciar cada centímetro de su cuerpo y memorizar enteros cada una de los huesos y tendones ocultos bajo su piel porque ni idea de _cuándo_ se iba a repetir esto.

—La tuya también. —Suspiró Miguel. —...E-en la cintura se siente mejor.

Hiro obedeció por inercia, elevando sus manos para acariciar su cintura. Al hacerlo, elevó la camiseta aún más.

Notando de golpe que la playera del moreno obviamente se iba a subir de más con su acción, revelando más piel, soltó un sonido de alarma y bajo sus manos casi de inmediato para volverlo a cubrir, avergonzado de verse como un atrevido.

—¡Lo siento! No era...—Empezó a disculparse, pero Miguel tomó sus manos entre las propias.

Las colocó bajo su camiseta, a los costados de su cadera. Las subió lentamente.

Hiro se ruborizó más y más al notar que la tela se alzaba paulatinamente mientras lo acariciaba en un recorrido guiado por su cadera, sus costados, el hueco leve de su cintura, sus primeras costillas.

Revelando así más de aquel cuerpo que deseaba tocar...

**_Des-pa-cito_ **

**_Quiero desnudarte a besos, despacito_ **

—... Eeeeh... era un _poco_ más arriba que sólo la cintura, perdón. —Se rió el mexicano, evitando su mirada porque esto era increíblemente bochornoso y cómo se supone que uno coquetee, khaztapasanda.

El cerebro de Hiro hizo clic.

Ooooh... era plan con maña. Chico listo.

—... Ya. Sí, claro. Eso.

Tomando aire al captar por fin la indirecta, porque no podía ser posible que incluso en sus propios sueños húmedos donde no estaba con el Miguel real se pusiera _tan_ nervioso, el japonés apretó los ojos y le quitó la playera lentamente a su amigo. Abrió un ojo para espiar apenas.

Miguel, con los brazos arriba y dejándose quitar la ropa, mordiéndose un labio y temblando ligeramente en su lugar, con los pezones erectos de excitación y mirándolo con una cara de súplica que debería de estar prohibida y vetada de este mundo por pasarse de sensual, como si hubiera estado esperando esto desde hace mucho tiempo, su piel sudada de bronce resplandeciendo en medio de las obscenas luces.

Fue demasiado para el genio. Le quitó la camiseta de un tirón que hizo que el cabello de Miguel se despeinara y brevemente flotara en el aire, y en seguida se desplomó sobre la cama con la gracilidad de una tabla ante tal visión, los pies colgando en el borde de la misma, haciendo a Miguel parpadear.

Hiro instintivamente se cubrió la cara con la camiseta de Miguel, a pesar de todavía conservar su propia ropa porque asdkfjasldkjasdf le acaba de quitar la playera, lo hizo, LO HIZO.

Huele a flores de cempasúchitl.

—...Aaaaaagggghhhhasdfasdfasdghf... —Chilló Hiro.

—¿Qué te pasa? —Preguntó Miguel, ligeramente preocupado.

—...Mepusenerviosoperdónnecesitounapausa. —Comentó Hiro rojo como un tomate y tratando de mirar a otro lado.

Miguel se empezó a reír, y se recostó sobre la cama a un costado de Hiro, incluso con los pies también colgando fuera de la misma, quitándole la camiseta de las manos y aventándola tan fuera de su subconsciente que vaya a saber dios dónde acabó la pobre.

—¿Te pones nervioso por verme así? ¡Hiro, nos la hemos pasado en la playa!

El japonés-americano de sus sueños (literalmente) lo miró con una mezcla de vergüenza y puchero. El moreno yacía al lado suyo, ruborizado, ansioso, con una risita que intentaba aliviar sus nervios y que dejaba ver su hoyuelo y el hueco de sus dientes.

Qué tierno que era.

—¡No es lo mismo que quitarte la ropa yo! —Reclamó Hiro. Miguel se rió, y su travieso hoyuelo se volvió a formar en su sonrisa, tomando de la mano a su amigo.

—Ven acá, Chapitas. Idiota adorable.

—¡¿A quién le dices idiota, idiota?!

Pero Miguel ya lo había jalado hacia él de nuevo, subiendo a Hiro encima suyo sobre su regazo y robándole un beso momentáneo en un mejilla. Que se transformó en dos, y en tres.

Hiro procedió a sonrojarse porque don't mames, tiene a MIGUEL abajo suyo, SIN PLAYERA, con una leve erección presionando sus muslos y besándole la cara.

Su sueño de oro. Goals. Le va a dar un infarto de los nervios, se va a morir aquí mismo de una taquicardia. Necesitaba defenderse de algún modo, rara vez tenía a Miguel tan a su disposición, y así mucho menos.

Acarició su pecho desnudo, pasando sus dedos por los botones marrones que eran sus pezones erectos. Se sentía justo como lo había imaginado.

—¡A-ah! ¡Hiro! —GImió bajito el mexicano, arqueándose de sorpresa bajo su tacto e interrumpiendo su camino de besos. Hiro pudo sentir que algo duro se le clavaba entre las ingles y soltó un gemido breve.

**_Firmo las paredes de tu laberinto_ **

**_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito..._ **

Muy bien, eso fue contraproducente, se le estaba empezando a parar con tan sólo los sonidos que Miguel hacía. Un poco alarmado ante su reacción, apartó sus manos con nerviosismo intentando calmarse un poco. Pero entonces Miguel lo miró, con la misma cara de deseo y de amor que de antes, y Hiro se sintió derretir un poco.

Ok. Iba a ir más a por el pecho, si era lo que hacía que Miguel se pusiera así.

—¿Q-qué fue eso, Hiro?

—... Oh. N-nada. Sólo, sabes, calentando un poco. Tocando lo que llevaba rato queriendo tocar. Lo normal. —Intentó verse seguro de sí mismo.

Por toda respuesta, la mirada de Miguel se llenó de estrellas, flechado nuevamente por sus palabras. Luego se rió, enmascarando una risita enamorada tras sus manos.

—¿Nervios? No te vayas a desmayar ahora, se supone que eres mayor que yo.

 _—¿Nervioso yo?_ No, estoy perfecto. Puedo con esto, sí.

—Ay, _ajá_.

En un impulso de valentía, Hiro se acomodó sobre el regazo de Miguel para darle un beso en la frente, antes de apartarse sonrojado. Las mejillas del menor se colorearon con la misma intensidad de rojo, mas ahora su sonrisa era mucho más tranquila y recibió el afecto con mucho gusto.

—Pues...¿S-sabes? Creo que te ves l-lindo cuando estás nervioso, ja... —Comentó el mexicano, desviando la vista de nuevo. Ahora era su turno de dedicarle una sonrisa nerviosa a su compañero.

La mano de Miguel se apoyó sobre la cadera de su amigo, bajando lentamente a lo largo de su pierna, recorriendo uno de los flacuchos muslos de Hiro con la yema de sus dedos, fascinado por el contraste de color entre ambas pieles. Allá por donde sus dedos recorrían, su piel se erizaba. Desde cuándo el otro se encontraba en shorts, ni idea, pero no se iba a quejar.

Hiro sintió su entrepierna reaccionar. Y se inclinó un poco para regresarle a Miguel un beso en el cuello, lo que hizo que el mexicano jadeara de sorpresa y abriera mucho los ojos al sentir un nuevo y renovado flechazo disparado contra su corazón, que no parecía que fuera a parar de latir.

...Y luego Miguel le dió un almohadazo al asiático y hasta ahí llegó la magia.

—¡Miguel! —Reclamó Hiro, quitándole la almohada e incorporándose un poco para sujetarle las muñecas y tenerlo quieto, mientras el otro se reía quedamente de haberlo agarrado con la guardia baja. —¡Estábamos bien!

—¡Perdón, no me aguanté!—Soltó con una sonrisa traviesa. Hiro rodó los ojos y le dió otro beso en la mejilla. Miguel correspondió con otro en el cuello. Y Hiro se acomodó sobre su regazo y le robó uno más rápido en el lunar. Y podían sentir sus corazones latiendo al unísono. Esto estaba bien. Esto estaba mejor que sólo manosearse sin sentido. Quería sentir cada centímetro de él, incluso su alma si era posible abrirse de ese modo.

—¿P-puedo? —Preguntó Miguel en un susurro, sus dedos explorando el borde de la playera de su amigo, quien tragó saliva, y luego respiró hondo.

—Por favor. —Contestó el asiático, levantando los brazos para facilitar la tarea.

Asintiendo, Miguel se incorporó un poco para sentarse aún con Hiro encima suyo. Contó hasta tres y envalentonado, le sacó la playera de un tirón a la mexicana antes de darse tiempo a rajarse, un jadeo de sorpresa escapando de los labios del japonés, quién de inmediato se intentó cubrir del puro bochorno, no sin antes soltarle un indoloro zape a Miguel que no le dio ni tiempo de detenerse a admirar la piel desnuda de Hiro.

—¡Avisa, Miguel! ¡O hazlo con más consideración la próxima vez!

—¡Lo siento! —Contestó el moreno. —¡También me puse nervioso! Espera... ¿Próxima vez?

Hiro refunfuñó algo y apartó la mirada. Miguel se enterneció.

—Ya no sé lo que digo, shhh.

—... awww, Chapitas, ¡Sí te está gustando!

—¡Déjame!

—¿Siempre eres tan tierno o es porque estoy aquí?

—¡Son las hormonas!

—¡Yo también te quiero mucho, Hiro!

—¡Cállate!

—¡Tú déjate querer!

Hiro huyó del regazo de Miguel buscando alejarse del borde de la cama donde hasta ahora habían estado haciendo todo, pero éste lo tomó de una pantorrilla, impidiéndole el avance y efectivamente tumbándolo sobre la cama, haciendo que el asiático se volteara a verlo como una sirena atrapada en una red.

—¡¿Ahora qué, Miguel?!

—Hiro, ¡sin zapatos en la cama!

—¿...Qué?

—La vas a ensuciar. ¿Nunca te dijeron que no subieras los pies a la cama? Palabra de zapatero, no es buena idea. ¿No se supone que eres japonés y no deberías de traerlos o algo así?

Hiro volteó a verlo estupefacto. Efectivamente, el menor se encontraba descalzándose y de paso descalzando a Hiro al borde para poder unirse a él en la cama.

_No jodas, de las cosas que se preocupa Miguel._

En un movimiento rápido, Miguel le sacó los zapatos y los aventó a algún lugar indeterminado donde parecieron desaparecer para siempre, pues la lógica del sueño no los encontraba importantes.

—Ya, ¿Ves?

Miguel depositó un beso en su rodilla, subiendo poco a poco por la poca piel descubierta de sus muslos.

—T-te gustan mucho los besos, ¿verdad? —Atinó a preguntar Hiro, con la voz hecha un hilillo.

—Nunca fui un gran fan. Pero... cuando son contigo, sí me gustan.

Miguel se le volvió a acercar, y ahora fue el corazón de Hiro el que empezó a latir con fuerza, retrocediendo y recostándose boca arriba. Esta vez fue Miguel quien se sentó sobre el regazo de un Hiro que yacía recostado y enteramente a su disposición sobre la cama. El moreno le dedicó una sonrisa leve, inclinándose para besarle la mejilla y tomarle de la mano. Hiro le acarició el cabello y entrelazó sus dedos con los ajenos.

**_¡Oh!_ **

**_¡Quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo!_ **

Miguel le robó un beso más en el cuello, para luego incorporarse y por fin tomarse el tiempo de admirar el cuerpo de Hiro, recorriendo con sus ojos cada rincón de su torso desnudo con fascinación. El asiático tragó saliva, y con cierta timidez alzó sus brazos para exponerse del todo ante su amante.

Qué curioso, como un gesto tan simple podía tener un efecto tan potente en Miguel. El mexicano de inmediato pareció tensarse y tragar saliva, una gota de sudor resbalando por su ruborizado rostro mientras se mordía el labio inferior, sus ojos abriéndose y sus pupilas expandiéndose hasta que sus ojos se vieron casi enteramente negros. Hiro hubiera jurado que sus pupilas casi reflejaron la forma de un corazón por un momento ahí.

—Tócame. —Pidió el japonés con un susurro paradójicamente demandante, la inexperiencia haciéndole temblar la voz.

La erección de Miguel presionó aún más dura que antes contra su piel, y Hiro se deleitó moviendo su cadera para sentirla un poco más, acción que hizo que el mexicano también se frotara contra él. Que lo tocara, que lo rozara, _cualquier_ cosa estaba bien mientras lo _amara_.

El mexicano asintió y descendió para besar la comisura de los labios de Hiro, marcando el inicio de un camino de besos que fue recorriendo su barbilla, su cuello, sus clavículas. Nada había marcando su camino más que su deseo acumulado de tocar y explorar el cuerpo de Hamada con calma. Acarició su estómago con las puntas de sus dedos, subiendo lentamente hasta encontrar su pecho y, tomando aire para darse valor, empezó a acariciar sus pezones recorriéndolos en círculos y levantando la cabeza para ver la expresión que ponía Hiro y asegurarse de que le estaba gustando.

No tenía puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo, pero debía estar bien a juzgar por su mirada y lo rápido que estaba respirando.

—U-un poco más. —Pidió el asiático, llevando una mano a los pantalones de Miguel y desabotonándolos a ciegas. —V-vas bien, Miguel.

Y Miguel seguía sin tener puta idea de lo que eso quería decir, porque qué se supone que digas cuándo te piden "más" de algo que nunca has hecho antes. Amén del hecho de que Hiro estaba peleándose con sus jeans, a ver, o es una o es la otra.

Dudando un poco, se mordió el labio y se incorporó brevemente para terminar de quitarse los pantalones. Por toda respuesta el ansioso de Hiro empezó a quitarse su short también, con todo y ropa interior.

—Me estás mirando _bastante_ , Hiro.

—...Lo siento.

—...Me gusta.

—... Entonces, no lo siento.

Un segundo después ya estaban desnudos.

El asiático tembló al verse expuesto, con un dejo de timidez en la cara. Kheztaciendo, se siente un ridículo, su cuerpo no es ni remotamente bien parecido como el de Miguel (que en su opinión parece una tea ardiente de bronce puro fundido por el mismísimo Vulcano a la que Pygmalion haya esculpido, delgaducho y todo pero de un modo que le recordaba a los elfos del bosque, y ahí está además esa pequeña llantita salida de su estómago que tanto gusta de apretar cuando lo abraza) peroooo no, aquí está, haciendo el mongolo y esperando seducir a Miguel con gestos que pretenden ser sensuales pero más bien parecen los de un mono en celo.

Está tan nervioso que no puede ni hablar.

—Oh. _Oh, Hiro_...

Hiro miró a su amigo, y tragó saliva al ver a Miguel relamerse los labios antes de morder chupeteando su labio inferior, con un destello de lujuria hormonal en la mirada.

No sabe cómo, pero lo de la seducción (?) ha funcionado.

Quizás sean las luces de ensueño. El entorno aislado. La cama. La música que suavemente se reproducía de fondo una y otra vez. O que Miguel tiene pésimo gusto, no es exigente, no tiene estándares, o simplemente le quiere a él específicamente (cosa que podría entender porque está en las mismas con el mexicano). Se siente _deseado y observado_ por la persona a la que tanto quiere.

Sabe que Miguel está recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada como si estuviera desnudándolo de nuevo en su cabeza, comiéndoselo con los ojos como él estaba haciendo con él en este momento (Pecho, cintura, caderas, ombligo, vello púbico, su erección ya bastante alzada).

La _sensación le gusta tanto como Miguel parece estarla disfrutando_.

Miguel continuó dando besos por su pecho, admirando la rapidez con la que Hiro respiraba, sintiéndolo temblar bajo su tacto, y con el sabor de su piel que empezaba a sudar pegándose a sus labios. Mezcla de curiosidad y deseo acumulado.

—M-más por favor. —Le rogó Hiro, duro como nunca antes.

Y dale con la palabra, ¿Qué quiere decir _más_? Con tal de no verse completamente perdido ni confesar que no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía porque no quería romper el momento, Miguel improvisó y depositó un beso en uno de sus pezones erectos, acariciando el contrario con los dedos. Hiro soltó un gemido, y subió una de sus manos para acariciarle el cabello.

Y después empezó a empujar su cabeza para que fuera más abajo.

... _Ay Santa María._

Ya entendió qué quiere decir "más".

**_¡Que le enseñes a mi boca..._ **

**_...Tus lugares favoritos!_ **

Recorrió cada uno de los niveles de sus abdominales, llegó al ombligo, bajó un poco más y un cosquilleo de vello púbico en su barbilla le indicó que ya estaba en su entrepierna.

Hiro tenía, a falta de un mejor descriptivo, un pene muy bonito (en su opinión personal). Como Miguel, no estaba circuncidado y era de un tamaño promedio, nada que ver con lo que imaginaba de él por ser asiático. Lo que sí tenía es que era más... grueso... de lo que hubiera esperado. Estaba rodeado de oscuro y rizado vello púbico inexplicablemente suave, y sus testículos no se veían en absoluto mal.

Las luces alrededor suyo hacían el momento aún más íntimo. Se sintió enrojecer. Evitó mirar a su amigo a los ojos, a milímetros de su erección y muriendo de la vergüenza. Dios santo, perdónalo por lo que está a punto de hacer por andar de tonto enamorado, si lo supiera mamá Elena ya le habría expulsado de la familia seguro.

Hiro se incorporó un poco al verlo titubear.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó el japonés.

—No tengo _la más remota idea_ de lo que estoy haciendo. —Confesó Miguel.

—Bueno, ya somos dos. —Rió el otro.

—Y yo ya me resigné desde el momento en que te quitaste el pantalón. No pensé que fuera a tener éxito.

—Si de algo sirve... ¿yo creo que... vas bastante bien...? —Hiro le sonrió tímidamente.

—Si tú estás bien con eso me basta. Disculpa la ineptitud, héroe super genio salvador que siempre sabe qué hacer.

—Exagerado dramático.

Miguel hundió su rostro en la entrepierna de Hiro, mirándolo a los ojos con cierta timidez en medio de todo el calor que sentía y dejando salir un suspiro que chocó de lleno contra la sensible piel de su hombría. El menor de los Hamada dio un respingo y soltó un gemido que alcanzó a cubrir poniendo su mano sobre su boca, mirando a Miguel con deseo en la mirada y el corazón hecho un desastre. Su pene se puso tan duro, que terminó dándole una cachetada accidental con el mismo en toda la cara a Miguel, sintiéndolo hundirse en la suavidad de su mejilla, la piel de su prepucio plegándose levemente hacia atrás.

—¡Ah!

—¡Lo siento! —Se disculpó ligeramente mortificado ante su obvio deseo por el moreno.

Pero Miguel no se quitó, como hipnotizado por aquel falo que le hizo tragar saliva al tenerlo en contacto con su cara. Estaba húmedo. Estaba caliente. Estaba _duro,_ él le había puesto así. Y le había tocado la cara, cosa que era lo bastante íntima como para que su corazón latiera con el doble de fuerza y anticipación. A pesar de todo, intentó disimular.

—¡W-wow, flaco...! ¡Ponle correa! —Jadeó, intentando bromear al respecto.

—¡Lo siento! E-es que la, la cara que has puesto...

En el fondo, Miguel sintió cierto orgullo de ser capaz de provocar esa reacción en él. "Perdóname virgencita por lo que voy a hacer, pero este chinito me trae loco y ahora que por fin lo tengo no quiero desaprovechar ni el más mínimo momento de estar con él" pensó para sus adentros. Porque le daban ganas de... de...

Tomando su sexo entre sus manos, empezó a besar su erección.

**_¡Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro!_ **

Hiro soltó un jadeo de sorpresa y se curvó, enredando sus dedos en el cabello de Miguel mientras éste intentaba torpemente acostumbrarse al peso erótico que conllevaban sus acciones. Sus labios movían el protector prepucio de un lado a otro, se empapaban con el líquido que iba saliendo y se frotaban ligeramente contra su glande. Una sola perla pre-seminal se formó en la punta del glande de Hiro mientras ambos estaban en ello. De un lengüetazo, la hizo desaparecer. De varios lengüetazos, empezó a humedecerlo más.

Le sabe rico.

—Ahora sí estás _muy_ callado _,_ _Hiro_. —Susurró el latino, y el mayor se sintió morir al sentir su cálido aliento chocar contra su venosa hombría. De hecho, si se muere, va a ser de un infarto y va a suceder justo _ahora_ , así que decidió soltar las que serían probablemente sus últimas palabras de una vez.

—... Te quiero...

El mexicano miró a Hiro reaccionando con sorpresa. A pesar de lo duro que estaba, el japonés seguía intentando esconder la mirada tras sus mechones de cabello. Miguel respondió con su mirada amable y una risita irónicamente gentil en sus labios, completamente contrastante con el hecho de que estaba tomando la erección de Hiro entre sus dedos firmes, callosos y cálidos, acercándola más a sus labios entreabiertos.

—...Yo también.

Y sin más ceremonia empezó a chupar, procurando hacer que para Hiro el acto fuera placentero (o al menos, que lo satisfaciera) a pesar de no tener ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Subía y bajaba, intentando usar su lengua y manteniendo sus dientes alejados por temor a lastimarlo, apreciando cómo el otro se retorcía bajo su tacto como si fuera cosa de magia. Sus leves gemidos y pobres intentos por mantener la voz baja son su único indicativo de estarlo haciendo bien o mal.

Desafortunada o afortunadamente, dependiendo de cómo se vea, en los sueños no hay sabores que no conoces, por lo cual son reemplazados por tu idea más cercana de lo que debería ser.

Así que por el momento y mientras tenga esa duda en su cabeza, Hiro sabe a gomitas en la cabeza de Miguel.

A gomitas dulces.

De repente el mexicano se detiene en seco. Y es que sentía algo extraño en su propio pene, algo que no debería de estar sintiendo. No manches, no... ¿Será? No. Sí. No sabe... no, espérate, definitivamente sí... _Noooo_ _maaaannncheeeesss_... puede sentir claramente lo que le está haciendo a Hiro, _reflejado_ en su propia hombría, ya no tiene duda. Porque definitivamente siente como si se la estuvieran chu...

¿Pero por qué? Algo en su memoria le quiere recordar que hay una razón de peso para explicar por qué siente lo que Hiro está sintiendo... algo importante, _algo que está olvidando._..

_Algo que le dice a gritos que debería de detenerse..._

El gemido de Hiro y su mano empujando su cabeza y enredándose en sus cabellos le regresa a tierra.

Lo que sea que esté pasando acaba de perder importancia y ser relegado al mundo de la lógica de los sueños. Miguel dejó de preocuparse por ello en 0.5 segundos y continuó con su faena muy para el disfrute de Hiro, de paso ocupándose simplemente de disfrutar las sensaciones que le sucedían a él mismo. Total, si no se sentía mal, ¿qué importaba que estuviera sintiendo el mismo placer que Hiro probablemente sentía?

No debía ser algo malo, ¿verdad?

**_¡Hasta provocar tus gritos!_ **

**_¡Y que olvides tu apellido!_ **

Por su parte, el japonés no podía tener las piernas más abiertas, ni hallaba qué hacer consigo mismo además de acariciar el cabello de Miguel. De haber sabido que se sentía así, hubiera dado el primer paso muchísimo antes. Está en el cielo. Pero... aún había otras cosas que quería intentar, y dudaba poder aguantar mucho más.

—¿M-Miguel? Espera...

Hiro se tuvo que contener para no venirse ante la mera visión cuando el mexicano volteó a verlo con la mitad de su pene erecto dentro de su boca. Tomando un hondo respiro y juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad que podía al desviar sus pensamientos de nuevo a las muchas cifras de pi, tomó el rostro de Miguel entre sus dedos y lo apartó del lugar de donde se encontraba.

—Ven acá, te toca.

—¿Eh?

—Es lo justo, ¿no?

Miguel intentó encontrar palabras para contestarle, pero sólo alcanzó a titubear porque alksdjfalskdfj, ¿cómo que "le toca"?

—¿E-estás siendo considerado conmigo, o es que se toman turnos en esto y no sabía?

—... ¿Y yo qué voy a saber de eso? Sólo hago lo que me parece más justo.

—... Oh. —Miguel se sintió ruborizar. De algún modo, eso era muy tierno.

—¿...Creías que te iba a dejar viendo ahí nada más? —Preguntó Hiro con intriga en la mirada.

—Pues... ¿Nnnno me paré a pensar en ello cuando te vi con esa cara...? Ja, ja... —Miguel le sonrió nerviosamente, mostrando su hueco entre los dientes. Hiro levantó las cejas, y luego suspiró con una sonrisa leve. Yep. Incluso después de todo eso, seguía siendo Miguel.

Ahora fue el japonés quien le robó un beso en la mejilla al mexicano con ternura, sorprendiéndole y haciéndole sonrojar... para poco después aventarse sobre él en la cama con todo el momentum que como héroe de San Fransokyo era capaz de sacar, aprovechando que con ese beso lo había distraído. Las sábanas volaron. La cama rechinó. Miguel gritó y luego protestó.

—¡GAH! ¡Hiro! ¡¿Ahora qué haces?!

—Lo justo.

Miguel miró a Hiro en leve shock. Éste no contestó, en lugar de eso aprisionó ambas muñecas del moreno con una mano y siguió repartiendo besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, empezando por la mejilla y bajando al cuello, trazando un camino que iba en descenso aprovechando que ahora estaba encima de Miguel.

**_Pasito a pasito_ **

**_Suave, suavecito_ **

Añoraba sentir ese cálido y ágil cuerpo de bronce a su lado.

Encima.

Debajo.

 _Adentro_.

**_Nos vamos pegando,_ **

**_Poquito a_ ** **_poquito..._ **

Y se iba a tomar su tiempo para disfrutarlo. Porque aunque ninguno fuera una mujer, aún había un modo de penetración disponible para ellos, y prefería recorrer el abdomen de Miguel con la boca mientras el momento llegaba a quedarse sin hacer nada, porque en su opinión ya se ha aguantado mucho tiempo..

— _So,_ dime Miguel... ¿quieres ir arriba o abajo?

El mexicano gimió quedamente, cada uno de los besos del japonés sobre su cuerpo ardiendo como mariposas de fuego.

Hiro se deleitaba probando esa piel de azúcar morena que se moría de ganas de saborear ya, dándose permiso de recorrerla con sus labios y su lengua. Se estremeció de pensar que Miguel se estaba dejando, que estaba de acuerdo en sentirlo y que deseaba esto con tanta desesperación como él.

—¿Hi... Hiro?

—Te pregunté algo.

Miguel se contorneó bajo su agarre y sus besos al ritmo de la lenta danza de besos y chupetones que le hacían suspirar. Podía sentir su piel calentándose por donde fuera que Hiro pasaba, al punto de volver a morderse los labios en medio de sus jadeos y gemidos, que se le hacían vergonzosos de dejar salir. Puede sentir sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de la canción, de su tacto, de todo.

—Mmmm... Hiro... —Se le salió al sentir a su amigo entretenido en su pecho, apretando sus pezones entre sus labios. Y ese sonido provocó en el japonés sensaciones nuevas que no conoció hasta ahora, mismas que hicieron que empezara a mover sus caderas a la par de Miguel, provocando el roce mutuo entre ambos. —Hiro... —Ronroneó el mexicano, acariciando su cabello desordenado.

_Se siente bien. Esto es lo que desea._

En su curiosidad, Hiro llevó su mano derecha a la entrepierna desnuda de Miguel, aún sujetándolo con la izquierda. Algo carnoso y definitivamente duro que le hace congelarse de la impresión por un momento. Su vello es mucho más grueso y denso. No está circuncidado. Está húmedo, y es grueso. Y el gemido que el moreno lanza contra su oído no está ayudando. Sintiéndose derretir, no puede evitar acariciar su sexo de arriba abajo, masturbándolo torpemente.

—¿Ninguna preferencia? —Preguntó el mayor con una sonrisa coqueta. —Vamos, alguna debes tener.

Miguel sólo sabía que su preferencia era Hiro, y sus manos, y su boca, y que le siguiera tocando.

_**Y que esa belleza es un rompecabezas,** _

—¿Q-qué es arriba y abajo? —Atina a preguntar, empezando a marearse entre lo dominado que Hiro le tiene, arqueando la espalda bajo su tacto y elevando su pelvis. Hiro siente la entrepierna de Miguel alzándose en quedas embestidas, y decide que su moreno amigo... ¿amante? ya debe de tenerlo claro, a pesar de estar en el séptimo cielo y rozando la dicha.

—... Arriba para ti. —Le dice con una risita.

—¿Arriba de dónde?

Hiro se aparta y lo libera para darle un respiro, que al parecer le cuesta procesar las cosas cuando está concentrado en el placer y nada más. Se miró la mano, húmeda de líquido que debía de haber salido del miembro de Miguel. Tragó saliva y se forzó a concentrarse.

—Que tú me vas a penetrar a mi. —Explicó el genio.

—...E-espera, ¿qué? oye, pero...

Hiro procede a besarle la frente.

—Yo puedo esperar. Quiero que lo disfrutes primero. ¿Está bien? —Preguntó el japonés, y Miguel asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin saber qué esperar pero sabiendo que confiaba en él. Cuando la timidez de Hiro desaparece lo suficiente como para aventurarse a dar besos, y encima en la frente, es que va en serio y está contento.

—Está bien.

 _**Pero pa' montarlo, aquí tengo la pieza.** _ ****

Los sueños, sueños son. En la realidad, un acto como este conllevaría una lista de cosas que tomar en cuenta y/o tener listas antes de proceder a ejecutarlo. Preparativos previos, lubricantes, quizás analgésicos y otros consejos que a ninguno de los dos se le había ocurrido pedir a Baymax en medio de su closeteada tensión sexual, y que en medio de la lógica ilógica del sueño no se iban a parar a pensar porque no era como si hubiera un gran riesgo percibido.

Por lo cual Hiro se arrodilló de piernas abiertas justo por encima del miembro de Miguel, frotandolo sobre su entrada al tomar su erección con firmeza en la misma mano que le había masturbado y frotarla contra la misma. El líquido pre-seminal estaba haciendo su trabajo como lubricante improvisado a la par que Hiro movía sus caderas atrás y adelante.

—Trata de no lastimarme mucho, ¿está bien?

Miguel no contestó. Hipnotizado por la escena que se estaba desenvolviendo frente a él: Hiro a punto de penetrarse con el sexo del mexicano. No se lo creía, no se creía estar viendo esto en primera fila, además. Ni ver al japonés de un modo tan íntimo.

—... Lo tomaré como un sí, estrellita. A la una, a las dos...

Y entonces Hiro empezó a meter el miembro de Miguel dentro suyo. Un leve gemido escapó de sus labios, dejándose caer cada vez más mientras apretaba los ojos.

Miguel se volvió a morder el labio (a este punto iba a descarnárselos) mientras apretaba sus ojos del mismo modo, sus manos extendiéndose para tomar a Hiro del trasero en un intento de servirle de soporte para que no fuera a hacerse daño, entre jadeos que soltaba conforme se hundía más y más dentro del japonés. Quién, por su parte, también parecía embriagado ante la perspectiva de tener a Miguel dentro suyo.

—¿Te sientes bien?

_—Mejor de lo que me he sentido en toda mi vida._

Fuegos artificiales explotaron en sus corazones desbocados al completar la acción, Miguel apretando su trasero sin querer, Hiro echando la cabeza atrás en un suspiro. Por fin. Por fin.

Ahora estaban fundidos en uno.

**_Des..._ **

Se quedaron así un momento. Con curiosidad, el mayor probó a mover la cadera en un semicírculo a la derecha, y Miguel se retorció cuando hizo eso. Podía sentirle moverse dentro suyo a la par, y mentiría si no dijera que era una sensación muy, _muy_ agradable. Luego la giró al otro lado, y obtuvo una respuesta similar. Un nuevo escalofrío de placer le recorrió la columna vertebral.

—... Miguel.

—¿G...gggh?

—... Cuando me la chupaste has sentido tú lo mismo en tu propio pene, ¿verdad?

Miguel se sonrojó al escuchar la palabra al desnudo, pues no estaba acostumbrado a ello. Se le daban apodos, se le daban diminutivos, pero no se le llamaba por su nombre... éste chico genio sin tapujos, de verdad. Aunque, por otro lado, tampoco era como si tuviera mucho tiempo para preocuparse de ello porque _oh, mierda, Hiro se había dado cuenta de la conexión de sensaciones._

—... Yo... eh... ¿Sssss....no? ¿P-por qué la pregunta, para qué quieres saber eso?

—Porque _yo_ estoy sintiendo algo muy parecido a lo que te estoy haciendo ahora mismo. —Inquirió Hiro con una ceja alzada.

Miguel tragó saliva, y al final asintió con la cabeza.

—Está bien, lo confieso. Sí. E-eh... ¿tenía que decirte, o...?

—No. —Hiro sonrió, moviendo su cadera a un costado. Miguel volvió a arquearse ligeramente. —Pero es _bueno_ saberlo.

—Ugh, Hiro, _por favor_. —Reclamó Miguel. ¿Podía dejar de hacer eso mientras lo regañaba? No podía concentrarse... —S-si me vas a regañar, al menos no te muevas mientras...

—¿Por favor _qué_? —Preguntó el mayor moviendo su pelvis ligeramente al frente, provocando que al mexicano se le saliera un ruido adorable que de inmediato intentó ahogar tapándose la cara entera con las manos. —¿Moverme _cómo_?

—Ah... ah... ¡N-nada, no he dicho nada! Uff... —Se rindió el mexicano con un suspiro.

**_...pa..._ **

El genio miró a su amigo. A pesar de las más que agradables sensaciones que estaba sintiendo multiplicadas al doble, podía apreciar lo adorable que se veía abochornado. Se inclinó un poco para quitarle las manos del rostro, dándole besos en los nudillos de las mismas. El mexicano lo miró, con la cara completamente roja y los ojos entrecerrados, jadeando con rapidez y con el deseo reflejado en la pupila.

Oh... Oh, bien. Bueno. Ese rostro tenía que ser la cosa más sensual que había visto, _fuck_. Súbitamente, el japonés se sintió tímido de nuevo. Intentó aparentar seguridad aún besándole las manos, a pesar de no tener ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

Miguel le acarició la cara por toda respuesta. El genio se dejó hacer, tranquilizándose bajo su tacto como siempre solía sucederle. Era curioso, cómo con sus dedos podía hacerle vibrar y tranquilizarse, quizás fuera el hecho de que era un músico... o quizá más probablemente el hecho de que este mexicano lo tenía enamorado.

—¿Me puedo mover? —Preguntó tomándole una de las manos que estaban apoyadas en su mejilla, con nervios y timidez mal disimulados en la voz. Y es que aún tras sus experimentos con el miembro que tenía dentro suyo, quería asegurarse de que el otro estaba bien.

— _Te lo ruego por favor_. —Jadeó el mexicano. —Por favor, por favor _, por favor_ muévete más, Hiro.

 _S h i t_.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del aludido, y se inclinó un poco sobre Miguel. Apoyando su peso sobre sus manos para quedar a cuatro sobre el mexicano y tener un buen soporte, se decidió a dar un primer rebote de prueba sobre su miembro erecto, suponiendo que quizá así la cosa funcionara. A ver, que es el héroe de San Fransokyo... ¡débil no es! esto debería de darle el suficiente apoyo como para generarle un impulso constante que le permitiera mantener un mismo movimiento de ejercicio físico una y otra y otra y otra vez. A la de tres. Una, dos y...

 _Plaf_.

**_...Cito._ **

Era la _primera vez_ que escuchaban el sonido de piel chocando contra piel, y temblaron de gusto por un momento. Subir, recorrer su longitud con una de las partes más sensibles de su cuerpo en una sensual lentitud, volver a caer sobre la misma, penetrarse de golpe hasta el fondo... _Maldita sea._ Estaba preparado para la física del movimiento, pero no para el estímulo erótico del mismo. Suponía, tenía el presentimiento, de que se iba a sentir bien, pero... ¿por qué no le avisaron que se sentiría _mejor_ si era con Miguel?

—A-... ay, _Dios mío_...

— _F... fuck_.

Ver al moreno retorcerse y jadear debajo suyo ya era bastante como para ahora añadirle la sensación física. Miguel, por su parte, sólo podía jadear constantemente por efecto de su respiración acelerada, llevando sus manos a la nuca de Hiro y mirándolo con ojos de sexo. El Hamada se erizó hasta la punta de los dedos con esa mirada.

—Hiro. —Le susurró, su aliento chocando contra su cuello. —...Hiro...

—Ya... sé. —Gimoteó, inhalando todo el aire que podía. —...Y-yo también.

Miguel lo abrazó y el japonés escondió su cara en el hueco suave que formaba la curva entre su cuello y su hombro. Su aroma a flores, su aroma a sudor. Su aroma a sexo. Sus gemidos de cantautor. _Su Miguel Rivera_.

Plaf.

Plaf.

_Plaf._

Miguel empezó a mover las caderas, embistiéndolo a la vez que Hiro se movía y añadiendo un sonido húmedo al medio de ambos que empezó a provocarle demasiada vergüenza para pensar en onomatopeyas.

Quizás por el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, quizás por el entendimiento mutuo que se esforzaron en alcanzar, pero el punto era que al mexicano no le estaba costando nada de trabajo coordinar sus movimientos para sincronizarse perfectamente con él para acelerar el ritmo. Sintió sus brazos morenos abrazarlo y arañar su espalda brevemente, mientras su aliento chocaba contra su cuello.

**_Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito._ **

**_Deja que te diga cosas al oído_ **

**_Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo._ **

El cielo no existe. El cielo está aquí, ahora.

—...Hiro... —Susurró en su cuello, cerca de su oreja, una de sus manos abandonando su espalda para acariciar su cabello con ternura.

—...T-te... _te quiero mucho,_ Hiro.

Ese sonrojo que cubría la cara del mexicano no estaba ahí únicamente debido a lo bien que movía las caderas su amigo. Ni a lo deliciosamente apretado que estaba. Ni a lo bien que se veía desnudo sobre él. Las palabras de cariño que le está dedicando al japonés con todo su corazón tienen mucho que ver en ello también.

— _Te quiero muchísimo._

Y es sólamente porque es Miguel quien las está pronunciando. No tendrían el mismo efecto en boca de nadie más. Nada de esto tendría sentido en los brazos de alguien más.

—... Ta... también. Te.... te quiero mucho, Miguel. —Atinó a susurrar en su oído.

Y se aferró a él, mordiéndose los labios como solo Miguel lo hace. Y con eso supieron que quizás era un poquito más allá de simplemente querer. Quizás.

Es demasiado, son demasiados estímulos para dos jóvenes sin experiencia en nada. Ni en amor, ni en sexo. A Hiro los muslos le empiezan a quemar, Miguel empieza a resentir tener el peso de alguien más pesado que él encima suyo, no pueden ni hablar porque están más ocupados gimiendo y jalando aire en un intento desesperado por respirar agitadamente y eso empieza a pasarle factura a sus pulmones, que no se dan abasto con la falta de oxígeno en la sangre. Hiro aprieta, estrecho y cálido como nunca lo sintió antes

Todo es un caos y eso lo hace perfecto, y la perfección tiene un límite...

Miguel cree que está sensación que se incrementa y se aproxima más y más a él debe ser el orgasmo del que tanto ha escuchado. Si es lo que piensa, entonces poco le falta para "venirse".

—Hiro, espera... —Pidió el moreno, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para detener sus constantes embestidas.

**_Despacito..._ **

Pero Hiro tomó sus manos y negó con la cabeza. Jadeando. Sin detenerse.

—¡Hiro! ¡T-te digo que te esperes o... me v-vas a hacer venirme!

El japonés volvió a negar, enredando sus dedos con los suyos.

—Haz... lo. —Contestó entre jadeos.

Qué.

**_Quiero desnudarte a besos, despacito_ **

El sonrojo en la cara de Miguel llegó a nivel semáforo.

—N-no manches, no... No voy a ensuciarte, p-para.

—No... no m-me importa. _Fuck!_

Miguel se retorció, incapaz de contenerse mucho más tiempo. Intentó pensar en otra cosa, en varias cosas. Pero era imposible ganarle a la visión de Hiro rebotando sobre él con las gotas de sudor recorriendo sus bellas facciones mientras jadeaba y se negaba a detenerse. ¿Cómo se suponía que encontrara cualquier otra cosa remotamente interesante?

Maldita sea. El mexicano se rindió, optando por mirar a Hiro a los ojos. Una mirada que decía "está bien, pero conste que yo te lo advertí, pinche necio te subes a tu mula y ya no hay quien te pare". Hiro sólo le sacó la lengua, Miguel se la sacó de vuelta.

Y entonces se aferró a las caderas de Hiro, empezando a embestirlo mucho más rápido.

Manos morenas aferradas a caderas que no cesaban de moverse más y más rápido, brazos pálidos que se extendían para rodear a un torso moreno sudado en un abrazo apretado. Ambos muchachos soltaron una sinfonía de gemidos que se alargó hasta culminar en el pináculo auditivo al que se llega durante el orgasmo, un grito mutuo del nombre ajeno al alcanzar el clímax.

—¡Miguel!

—¡Hiro!

Hiro explotó en el vientre de Miguel, Miguel terminó por venirse dentro de su chinito bonito y _condenadamente sexy_ , empapando cada centímetro de aquella estrechez apretada que con tanto cariño y tanta sinceridad le había recibido.

**_Firmo las paredes de tu laberinto_ **

**_Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito._ **

El cielo existe.

Se quedaron quietos por un momento, recuperándose de su primer orgasmo, y momentos después el asiático se dejó caer sobre su amante, recostándose contra su pecho aún con él adentro y recuperando el aire contra uno de sus pezones.

Miguel simplemente apoyó una de sus manos libres contra la espalda del asiático mientras deseaba que el abrazo nunca terminara, y Hiro empezó a reptar sus dedos subiendo por el pecho de Miguel, recorriendo sus suaves y sutiles músculos hasta llegar a su mejilla, la cual acarició. Miguel subió su mano y acarició su maraña de cabello, ahora más revuelta que hace unos momentos. Si bien ninguno de los dos se encontraba cansado, estaban disfrutando del momento de estar juntos solos.

Instantes después, Miguel habló.

—No estoy satisfecho con mi cuidado.

—¿Eh? —Hiro parpadeó y lo miró, intentando procesar sus palabras en medio de su momento de dicha.

Miguel lo miró con seriedad, pero momentos después soltó una carcajada, para luego tomar la cara de Hiro y frotar su nariz contra la de él.

—¡Que ahora es tu turno, pues!

— _What?_

_**¡Oh, quiero ver bailar tu pelo, quiero ser tu ritmo!** _

Miguel salió del interior de Hiro (provocando un sonido de "pop" y una sensación de súbito vacío placentero que provocó que ambos soltaran un pequeño gemido) y rotó sus posiciones para quedar encima del genio, acariciando su mejilla levemente.

—M-Miguel, ¿qué-? ¡WOOOO!. ¡¿Qué haces?!

—Lo justo. ¡Te toca! —El mexicano le robó un beso en la mejilla.

**_¡Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos!_ **

Hiro, decidiendo que todo lo que habían dicho de la pasión latinoamericana era verdad, decidió tomar las riendas antes de que la cosa se descontrolara, tomando las manos de su amigo y mirándolo a los ojos.

—Escucha Miguel, esto no se puede hacer dos veces... —Intentó explicar dentro de su limitado conocimiento de lo que era el sexo. Debió poner atención a Baymax en su charla, demonios.

—¿...Por qué no? ¿No... quieres, o...? —Preguntó confundido Miguel. —Porque si no quieres entonces me quito y...

—No es eso, es que tu cuerpo tiene que _descansar_.

—...¿Entonces sí quieres o cómo está ahí el asunto?

Hiro se palmeó la frente en exasperación.

—A ver. Empecemos de nuevo. No es de que quieras o no, es que después de una eyaculación se supone que no puedes venirte otra vez.

Pero Miguel, siendo Miguel y teniendo la sangre caliente heredada del país del sol y la piel de bronce, se limitó a fruncir el ceño.

Tomó enérgicamente el miembro de Hiro entre sus manos, ocasionando que el mayor se estremeciera y volteara a verlo. Frente a él, sobre su vientre, Rivera le miraba con una ceja alzada, casi petulante, casi retador.

Hiro podría tener las respuestas teóricas a todo, pero Miguel sabía que la práctica... en la práctica, otra era la cosa. Y debido a que él no tenía el conocimiento teórico que el mayor tenía, pues... bueno, iba a investigar por experiencia propia qué cosas funcionaban y cuáles no, y nadie le iba a decir si se podía o no.

—¡Pues yo digo que nadie le pidió su opinión al que haya afirmado eso! —Canturreó burlón, empezando a masturbar al mayor, que empezó a retorcerse bajo la súbita dominancia de su compañero.

—M-Miguel, no es una opinión, es... gh... un... u-uuun hecho... —Gimió el japonés.

—¿Y entonces... por qué te estás moviendo así~?

—P-porque... porque...

A Hiro se le escapaban las respuestas y sentía que su mente empezaba a nublarse.

_**¡Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro!** _

La mano de Miguel subía y bajaba a lo largo de su pene, su prepucio subiendo y bajando, su líquido pre-seminal humedeciéndolo. El mexicano gustaba de juguetear con su longitud como si fuera dueño de su cuerpo (lo cual a estas alturas ya no iba a seguir negando), rodando la punta de sus dedos sobre el orificio de su glande para empaparlos en líquido, sólo para seguir subiendo y bajando su mano después.

—Vamos Hiro, no dejes que un señor barbón y posiblemente muerto te diga lo que se supone que debamos hacer...

—No seas... no seas n-necio, estrellita...

—Estás embistiendo mi mano.

—E-es un reflejo... involuntario...

—Pero no me has contestado~ —Volvió a canturrear. —Sin ciencia de por medio... ¿ _Tú_ quieres volver a hacerlo? _¿O no?_

Quién hubiera dicho que perder y aceptar la humillante derrota podía prometer el sentirse tan bien. La idea de que Miguel se dejara hacer del mismo modo que él había hecho hace unos momentos ya no era solo tentadora, si no necesaria.

—Maldita sea, ¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí quiero hacerlo de nuevo!—Contestó Hiro, tapándose la cara.

_**¡Hasta provocar tus gritos!** _

—¿Verdad que no era tan difícil? —Se rió el latino. —Sólo tenías que pedirlo. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

Miguel terminó estocándose él con el miembro de Hiro casi de un golpe, logrando que al mayor se le escapara un alargado gemido de placer. Benditos sueños indoloros y altamente placenteros donde todo funcionaba de acuerdo a lo que el soñador dictase, y no de acuerdo a lo que la realidad exigía.

Si a Hiro le hubieran dicho que iba a terminar en una cama haciéndolo con un mariachi mexicano hecho de boleros de fuego, habría mandado a esa persona mucho a freír espárragos.

Y ya no podía pensar en mucho más, porque Miguel se estaba empezando a mover, rebotando un y otra vez sobre su muy sensible erección. Maldición. El mexicano estaba apretado, mucho, y podía sentir claramente como dicha estrechez jugaba un papel en el arte de succionarlo más y más dentro suyo. Apenas y recordaba cómo respirar.

—A-aaaay... chiquito~... —Gimió el mexicano con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados, casi volviendo su voz más melodiosa mientras se movía, su cabello moviéndose ligeramente al compás de sus rebotes. —N-no pensé que me fueras a hacer _cantar_ de este modo, Hiro~...

_Adiós concentración y pensamiento racional._

_**¡Y que olvides tu apellido!** _

Al japonés se le subieron los colores al rostro y se le congeló la sangre en las venas al escuchar eso. Poco después, empezó a embestir a su amigo, incapaz de contenerse ante lo erótico que se estaba portando montado encima suyo.

_Plaf, plap, plap, plaf, plaf._

...Oh, cómo _ama_ ese sonido.

No llevaba la cuenta de cuánto tiempo deben de llevar así, sólo se concentraba para no venirse demasiado pronto porque no quería que el momento se acabara nunca

Cosa muy difícil de lograr considerando el hecho de que acababan de hacerlo, y además sin contar que Miguel parecía determinado a hacerle tener la mejor experiencia de su vida así tuviera que dejarse los muslos cansados en el proceso de hacer tantas sentadillas seguidas sobre él, y lo _estaba logrando_.

**_Des-pa-cito_ **

—Hiro... Hiro... —Jadeó el mexicano sin poderse contener, sosteniendo las manos del mayor entre las suyas, entrelazando sus dedos en un acto desesperado por obtener más cercanía a pesar de estar ya literalmente fundidos en uno solo. —U-un... _poquito_ más fuerte, Hiro...

**_Vamo' a hacerlo en una playa en Puerto Rico_ **

**_Hasta que las olas griten ¡ay, bendito!_ **

A Hiro le encantaba escuchar su nombre en sus labios cuando lo decía con ese tono. Más si consideraba que ahora el sonido que hacen sus dos pieles al chocar es mucho más húmedo que antes, producto de que Miguel se viniera dentro suyo.

**_Para que mi sello se quede contigo._ **

Quería, deseaba, necesitaba más de esta cercanía aunque no sabía exáctamente cómo o por qué. Sólo sabía que quería más de Miguel. Lo cual era matemáticamente imposible y nunca antes había perdido la cabeza al cuantificar datos tan sencillos y obvios como esos, pero en este momento tienen tanto sentido como el hecho de que el cielo sea azul. Deben ser las luces, o la música, o el hecho de que no puede parar de hacerle el amor.

¡¿Por qué no hicieron esto antes?! ¡¿Por qué no estaban haciéndolo cada minuto de cada hora que había en la semana?!

Por lo cual terminó incorporándose, aún con el moreno encima suyo, para tumbarlo sobre la cama y quedar arriba de él, sin salir de su cálido interior en ningún momento.

Y lo empezó a embestir con una fuerza que no sabía que tenía hasta este momento, definitivamente de un modo mucho más rápido que antes.

**_¡Oh, quiero ver bailar tu pelo quiero ser tu ritmo!_ **

**_¡Que le enseñes a mi boca tus lugares favoritos!_ **

—¡Maldición, Miguel, así no me puedo contener!

—¡¿A-ah?! ¡Ajá! ¡Lo que digas! ¡Pero así, así exactamente!

Miguel le dirigió una mirada confundida entre gemidos, ebrio de amor y de placer, sin entender del todo cómo o por qué o en qué momento Hiro le había recostado en la cama pero sin cuestionar la lógica de todo ello porque después de todo, se estaba sintiendo bastante bien.

**_¡Déjame sobrepasar tus zonas de peligro!_ **

—Miguel, m-me... estás... apretando...

—¡Ámame más fuerte, Hiro! ¡Hasta que grite!

—¡Miguel! ¡Fuuuuuck, al diablo!

**_¡Hasta provocar tus gritos!_ **

Hamada seguía amándolo y haciéndolo gritar. El mero instinto le hizo enredar sus piernas alrededor del americano y sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndolo aún más hacia sí. El americano reaccionó abrazándolo y pegándolo más a él, sus pechos frotándose junto con sus pezones en un último desenfreno.

Y ahí venía de nuevo, el segundo y muy ansiado orgasmo que Hiro insistió no se podía alcanzar y que Miguel había insistido en obtener, juntándose en el fondo de sus vientres.

Hiro buscó la boca de Miguel con la suya, y Miguel intentó hacer lo mismo, pero fallaron en su cometido al ser un movimiento demasiado preciso y delicado para la violencia con que se estaban moviendo. Optaron en su lugar por besarse de nuevo las mejillas, las frentes, los cuellos, morderse, besarse y amarse donde fuera que pudieran en cada momento que no aprovechaba, para jalar aire como desesperados y respirar aceleradamente.

Se iban a venir. Ya casi, ya, ya ya...

**_¡Y que olvides tu apellido!_ **

—¡T-te amo, Hiro! —Soltó el mexicano casi en su oído, medio muerto entre las estocadas, el placer y el enorme amor que sentía por el otro y que ya no podía esconder más.

Para su sorpresa, hubo contestación.

—Y-yo también... ¡te... amo!

Y entonces él se descargó dentro de Miguel, y su amante arqueó la espalda una última vez mientras se descargaba entre ambos, y se fueron a blanco alzando un grito en dirección a Dios.

**_Des..._ **

**_...pa..._ **

**_c_ **

**_i_ **

**_t_ **

**_o_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

* * *

Miguel parpadeó luego de despertar de un sueño que le dejó sudado y con las mejillas encendidas al no haberse reconocido en el mismo, mirando con culpa y una mano en la boca la mancha que se había formado no sólo en su ropa interior de edición limitada del Santo (esa que era plateada y brillaba), si no también mirando la mancha enorme que se había formado en las sábanas de su cama.

_G ü e y ._

Las seis de la mañana. Es demasiado temprano para lidiar esto.

Volteó a ver a la figura durmiente de Hiro sobre el colchón de al lado, quien parecía roncar a pierna suelta y no se había dado cuenta de su percance, así que Dios debía de odiarle pero no tanto. De puntillas y tratando de no hacer ruido, tomó un par de calzoncillos frescos de su cómoda y empezó a retirar las sábanas manchadas de su cama con precisión de robot quirúrgico, para luego salir del cuarto con una bola de sábanas en sus manos en dirección al cuarto de lavado.

Musiquita de misión imposible para ambientar, por favor.

Su mamá debía de haber puesto algunas otras sábanas a lavar antes de irse porque se encontró con otro par colgado en el tendedero. perfecto, ya tenía una excusa con la cual justificarse si llegaban a cuestionarle su súbito interés mañanero en la lavandería.

Procedió a colocar las sábanas dentro de la lavadora, para luego llenarla de jabón. Y para ahogar el sonido que hiciera al activarla, hizo lo que todo adolescente en su situación hubiera hecho y apiló un montón de toallas sobre la lavadora cerrada con la vaga esperanza de que eso bastara para ahogar el sonido.

Y entonces se regresó de puntillas al cuarto, para volverse a recostar y desde ahí googlear en su celular todo lo que pudo encontrar relacionado a las famosas poluciones nocturnas, o "sueños húmedos", si quería sentirse capaz de mirar a Hiro a la cara mañana. Porque no recuerda muchos detalles del mismo, sólo que fue intenso, fue cursi, y definitivamente le había hecho venirse en la noche, maldita adolescencia opresora.

Y no puede sacarse de la cabeza ese "te amo". Ya debe estar desesperado si es que hasta en sueños se encuentra a sí mismo intentando confesarle su amor a Hiro, odia el clóset:

> _La primera interpretación más frecuente de este sueño en el que te lías con un amigo es la de acercamiento. Es un sueño que ocurre cuando por algún motivo te has distanciado de tu amigo sin necesidad de que haya habido una pelea. El sueño significa que le echas de menos, que necesitas su amistad y que te gustaría volver a estrechar el vínculo que os unía._
> 
> _La segunda interpretación es la admiración. En este sueño en el que haces el amor con un amigo se produce una especie de reafirmación de todas esas virtudes y cualidades que tiene tu amigo. Le admiras por algunas características particulares y eso se refleja en tus sueños de amor._
> 
> _La tercera y última interpretación es que tus sueños eróticos en los que aparece un amigo revelan tus verdaderas intenciones sexuales con él. Puede que tus temores sean ciertos, puede que realmente sientas algo más que amistad por esa persona y no te hayas dado cuenta. Así que, si ninguna de las opciones te ha convencido, puede que sea ésta última"_

..Güey ¿Y si eran las tres...?

Nope, no va a pensar en ello.

Miguel decidió dejar de investigar y mejor dedicarse al bello arte de mirar el techo. "El despacito" de Fonsi nunca más volverá a sonar como antes, ahora de recordarlo se sonrojaba. Por lo que en un intento de olvidarse de la canción que le daba vueltas en la cabeza, se puso a cantar cielito lindo y Havana en voz muy, muy baja.

Eso sólo hizo todo peor.

...Ya no se pudo volver a dormir.

...

...

...

Desde su cama, Hiro se quedó agazapado y a la espera hasta que escuchó que la respiración de Miguel regresaba a ser la de alguien que se ha quedado dormido, y suspiró de alivio.

No recordaba su sueño muy bien... Sólo sabía que tuvo que ver con Miguel, el despacito de Fonsi, y deseo desenfrenado. Bueno, si el recuerdo de piel morena y el latido de su corazón eran indicativos de lo que había sucedido...pero afortunadamente, no lo recordaba del todo. Y para bien.

Esperaba que el moreno no le cuestionara al día siguiente las sábanas que dejó colgando a secar a eso de las cuatro de la mañana, cuando se tuvo que levantar para recoger su desastre.

Tras lo cual se quedó dormido hasta ahora, que Miguel lo despertó para hacer no se sabe qué irreverencias mexicanas se le habían ocurrido, si fue al baño o a la cocina a picar algo no le quedaba claro.

Y para terminar de hacer las cosas peor, el dichoso despacito llevaba un rato sonando en su cabeza por alguna razón (como si no bastara con que fuera un gusto culpable suyo) y empezaba a pensar que la iba a traer pegada todo el día. Y eso, por alguna razón, le ponía muy nervioso.

Pero... saber que Miguel estaba despierto, a su lado, y que mañana iba a tener que encararlo...

...Ya no se pudo volver a dormir.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Soy Axu.
> 
> ¿Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo...? :'DDD
> 
> Escribir sobre hacer el amor resultó más difícil que escribir sexo y ya, y sorpresivamente escribir un sueño húmedo fue más difícil de escribir que hacerlo sobre la cosa real... espero se notara la intención. En los sueños, no tienes que limitarte por ningún tipo de sentimiento de presión social, razón por la cual actuaban tan desinhibidos y acordes a sus sentimientos.
> 
> No aconsejo a nadie de los aquí presentes intentar hacer las cosas que estos chicos hicieron sin lubricante, o preparación previa, o así nada más. Si lo hacen así en la vida real les va a doler y mucho. :') Por favor infórmense antes de hacer tonterías como estos dos, que tuvieron suerte de que fuera un sueño.
> 
> ¡Con esto termino el especial de regalo! <3 A partir de ahora, la historia seguirá su curso normal.
> 
> NREM: Etapa del sueño donde apenas empezamos a quedarnos dormidos y es muy fácil despertarnos (o interrumpirnos tos tos verdad Tadashi? Tos)
> 
> REM: Etapa pesada del sueño donde tenemos la gran mayoría de nuestros sueños como tal y que nos sirve para que se procese todo lo acontecido en el día.
> 
> Son las siglas de "rapid eye movement".
> 
> Axu cambio y fuera.
> 
> Las canciones mencionadas aquí, pero que no son completamente parte de la lista ya que fue sólo un renglón, son:
> 
> 1\. Cielito lindo
> 
> 2\. Havana (Camila Cabello)


	13. Chispas en la hora dorada

Un par de horas de insomnio y tensión más tarde, sus familiares se preparaban a ir al centro comercial. Las palabras "¿y no quieren ir?" cayeron como sentencia de muerte sobre los hombros de ambos.

Opciones a seguir:

1\. Dejar que los arrastraran y sufrir en silencio mientras las horas más preciadas del día se les iban en comprar ropa, pero a cambio podían evitarse si tomaban direcciones separadas o tenían a la familia de por medio.

2\. Tomar la decisión más responsable porque ya no eran niños, y llegar a una tregua para quedarse juntos en el departamento y así avanzar en la programación _de una vez._

3\. Hacerse bolita.

Se fueron por la opción dos, aunque su socialización se sentía más bien como el de la uno (parecían un par de gatos ariscos y asustados) y lo estaban asumiendo con la madurez de la tres.

Así era como a las diez de la mañana Luisa y Enrique se hallaban preparando la camioneta rentada (camioneta a la cual Miguel había cogido especial cariño por ser el lugar donde tomó de la mano a Hiro) y lidiando con el berrinche de Coco que no quería ir, mientras que tía Cass y Tadashi terminaban los últimos preparativos de su departamento para que los menores pudieran quedarse solos.

_...O t r a v e z ._

Hasta tía Cass ya sospechaba que había algo extraño ahí.

—Hiro, ¿seguro que no quieren ir? No vamos a estar de vacaciones para siempre, deberían de salir y disfrutarlo. —Preguntó ella mientras se echaba al hombro su bolso y dejaba que Baymax le untara protector solar en la cara.

—Mi recomendación sería que salieran a disfrutar del sol con debida protección para disminuir niveles de estrés y fomentar la síntesis de vitamina D. —Apoyó el robot.

—Escuché que en la ciudad va a haber un festival, con fuegos artificiales y todo, podrían ir allá incluso. —Completó Tadashi la santa Trinidad del "me preocupo por ti y tu salud mental que parece haberse visto afectada por un enamoramiento más obvio que garbanzo en el arroz".

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del adolescente que esperaba sentado en el sofá de la sala a que sus familiares estuvieran listos para salir, y así para poder despedirse de ambos. Ya se le empezaban a acabar las excusas, y su cerebro funcionaba aún menos después de la tremenda desvelada de anoche.

¿...B-Baymax dijo _protección_...? ¡NO! _¡Concéntrate!_ ¡Vaya un cerebro inútil!

—Es comprar ropa. Eso no se disfruta, _se sufre._ —Se quejó con un gruñido, hundiéndose aún más en los cojines y rezando porque la excusa colara. —Y más si también van a comprar muebles aburridos para el aburrido de Tadashi y su aburrido departamento.

—Juzgas mi gusto en muebles demasiado pronto, Hiro.

— _Aburridoooo._ —Acompletó, desparramándose sobre el sofá. —Deberías dejar que Honey decidiera la decoración entera mejor. —Por toda respuesta, Tadashi le soltó un coscorrón que levantó a Hiro de golpe. —¡Auch!

—¿En una escala del uno al diez, cómo calificarías tu dolor?

—Cero porque tiene músculos de Bob Esponja, Baymax, pero gracias. Al menos ALGUIEN está de mi lado.

Tía Cass creyó su excusa a medias.

—¿Y tu amigo Miguel? —Preguntó tía Cass.

K u s o.

—Ennnn mi cuarto... ¿intentando encontrar mis gomitas...? —Esperaba que le hubieran creído esa última.

Miguel mientras tanto escaneaba las líneas de código que se mostraban frente a él, seguro de haber encontrado al fin una pista que les ayudara a regresar a la normalidad.

...Descontando el hecho de que había estado seguro de ello las últimas cinco veces que falló miserablemente, pero creía que ésta ahora sí era la buena. Confiaba en que Hiro pudiera retener a los adultos mientras él realizaba esto.

Dejó que el programa de compilación escaneara una a una las cientos de líneas de código, asegurándose de que no hubiera ningún punto y coma faltante o error de sintaxis que les trolleara en esta ocasión. Sería ahora un buen momento para estirar las piernas.

Se levantó de la silla.

 _Rrrrriiiissss_.

—¿Y estás seguro de que él tampoco quiere ir?

—¡AAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUCH!

Hiro se levantó del sofá de un brinco para correr hacia la puerta de su cuarto y abrirla de un tirón, queriendo asegurarse de que su persona-cuasi-sagrada-y-novio-no-oficial-solo-que-el-aun-no-lo-sabe se encontrara bien.

—¿Miguel, estás bien? —Cuestionó Hiro con absolutamente naaaada de urgencia en la voz.

Miguel rengueaba alrededor del cuarto. Se empezaba a quejar en voz baja del maldito calor que le forzaba a usar shorts que lo dejaban PEGADO A LA SILLA mientras se frotaba el área afectada. Hiro se forzó a quitar los ojos de sus perfectos muslos desnudos y enrojecidos que no dejaba de sobarse, tragando saliva y desviando la mirada hacia Baymax, quién venía en camino.

Desde los malentendidos y el sueño de ayer, le era _definitivamente_ más difícil concentrarse. Esperaba que su frustración sexual no fuese demasiado obvia porque... entre el zapateado, la pelea por la almohada, los "celulares", y estaba 99% seguro de que el sueño de anoche tampoco había sido inocente... ya ni sabía por _dónde_ le llegaban los putazos a su líbido que hasta ayer no sabía que existía y por ende no sabía lidiar con ella.

Es solo un adolescente idiota con mal gusto en música y pasión por la robótica, PIEDAD.

¿Era acaso castigo divino por usar a su amigo de conejillo de indias?

¿Por haberse robado sus papas picantes?

¿Es porque es neg-... asiático?

—¿Hiro, necesitan ayuda? —Preguntó Cass.

Miguel se apresuró a esconder la pantalla de la computadora bajo una camiseta de Hiro, sólo en caso de que a ella se le ocurriera dejar la sala para venir a verlos.

—¡E-estoy bien, tía Cass! Solo me quedé pegado a la silla y me levanté de golpe. —Se excusó Miguel con una sonrisa semi-culpable. Hiro ignoró la ternura que crecía en su pecho cada vez que Miguel dejaba ver su hoyuelo o llamaba a su tía, "tía".

Baymax entró.

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿Cómo calificarías tu dolor?

—¿Cuatro...? Tres, va bajando... Auch, auch...

Una sonrisa burlona de medio lado apareció en la boca de Hiro al ver a Miguel trastabillar como un venado herido.

—No sabía que era posible cojear con las _dos_ piernas, Héctor estaría orgulloso. —Comentó con burla mientras Baymax lo escaneaba.

—¡Calla, Hiro! Fue el calor... ¿A cuántos grados estamos, para empezar?

—Es una irritación leve de la piel. Recomiendo el uso opcional de aloe vera.

—Cuarenta. ¿Quieres aloe del que me diste a mi?

—¡¿Cuarenta?!

—Tomaré eso como un no.

—Por favor, agáchate un poco para poder aplicarte el remedio en las piernas. —Comentó Baymax.

Hiro cerró la puerta, definitivamente no quería ver a Miguel agacharse y descubrirse los muslos si quería que su cerebro siguiera funcionando. NOT TODAY, SATAN. Volvió a la gloria del aire acondicionado de la sala y con sus familiares.

—Pues parece que le quedaron _aún menos_ ganas que antes de sentarse en alguna banca caliente del centro comercial.

—Eso es lo que acabo de escuchar. Pero Hiro, cariño, aún así...

—¡No te preocupes, tía! Saldremos cuando el sol baje un poco. Miguel siempre me arrastra a hacer de turista a algún lado.

Ella lo pensó un poco más. Hiro sudó frío y mantuvo tanto su sonrisa, como el contacto visual, como los dedos cruzados dentro del bolsillo de sus bermudas. Al final, la mujer sonrió y él pudo respirar tranquilamente de nuevo.

—Bueno, está bien. Pero les dejo dinero para un taxi y comida por cualquier cosa. Y recuerden, si necesitan algo...

—¡Llamaremos sin falta!

Cass sonrió un poco. Le dolía no poder pasar suficiente tiempo con su sobrino en vacaciones, pero se conformaba con saber que Hiro había encontrado un compañero de aventuras con quien se divertía y disfrutaba de cosas más acordes a su edad.

Hiro sólo deseaba que esta locura terminara de una vez.

—Está bien. Diviértanse mucho y no hagan destrozos, ¿entendido? ¡Pórtense bien!. --La mujer se inclinó y abrazó a su sobrino. —¿Ahora, dónde dejé mis llaves...?

 _Ya_ había hecho destrozos. _Ya_ se había portado mal.

La mayor se retiró en pos del llavero perdido, dejando a los hermanos solos en la sala. Tadashi de inmediato colocó su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano menor antes de que pudiera escapar.

—Hiro. —Tadashi miró a su hermano. —Si de verdad se van a quedar hazme un favor.

El menor reaccionó a la defensiva.

—Tadashi, por última vez...

Pero Tadashi ya le estaba extendiendo un paquete cuadrado parecido a una caja alargada y delgada. Un paquete de bengalas a medio usar.

—Toma. —Se limitó a explicar, dándole la cajita. Hiro la tomó y la sostuvo con una ceja alzada y el sarcasmo dibujado en toda la cara.

—... Wow, ¡Justo lo ideal para cuarenta grados! Más calor, sí señor.

—Ayer el señor Rivera me dijo que en México éstas se utilizan durante las posadas. Mi tía y yo utilizamos algunas con ellos para enseñarles que nosotros las usamos en verano, pero a ustedes les guardamos unas cuantas porque no estaban.

—...Algo me dice que no me va a gustar lo que me vas a pedir...

—...Ya que no van a ir al centro comercial, ¿Te molestaría enseñarle a Miguel a usarlas? Quizás como previo a los fuegos artificiales de más tarde. Nosotros también iremos allá.

Hiro parpadeó. La sola mención de Miguel de labios de Tadashi le hacía tensarse y sospechar de juego sucio.

—¡Lo sabía! _¿Por qué?_

—¿Y por qué no? —Contestó el mayor, encogiéndose de hombros con una sonrisa. No había olvidado lo que Miguel le había confesado a la orilla del mar, y sentía que no era una mala influencia para su hermano... quien estaba evidentemente enamorado, a juzgar por las miradas de perrito y las sonrisas bobas que notaba lanzaba en dirección al moreno cuando creía que nadie lo estaba viendo. Un empujón estaría bien, ¿verdad? —Están de vacaciones, está bien que se diviertan. Velo como un intercambio cultural. Además a mi tía le va a dar un infarto si se la pasan encerrados todo el verano y te va a jalar de las orejas si haces eso a tu invitado.

—...No me apetece un jalón de orejas.

—Pues ahí tienes la excusa para evitarlo.

La voz de tía Cass llegó desde el otro cuarto.

—¿Tadashi, te di las llaves a ti?

—No, tía. ¿Quieres que revise con los Rivera?

—Sí, por favor, no las encuentro...

Hiro se quedó solo con sus pensamientos y teorías de conspiraciones donde Tadashi intentaba hacerla de Cupido.

Torció la boca mirando las bengalas.

...

¿¿¿POOOOR QUÉEEEEE A ÉEEEEELLLLL???

UUUGGGGHHH...

Se dejó caer sobre el sofá con la cara hundida en los almohadones. Odiaba estas vacaciones, quería su vida anterior de vuelta. Hacía mucho calor y había muchos mosquitos afuera, quería quedarse donde había mosquiteros y aire acondicionado. O San Fransokyo, con sus amigos, su laboratorio, Mochi y sus mismos viejos lugares de siempre. Y las chispas que emitían de las bengalas le ponían de nervios, podían iniciar un incendio muy fácilmente. Y realmente no quería quedarse solo con Miguel más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y estaba desvelado por el estúpido sueño que le forzó a lavar sus sábanas de madrugada, quería dormir mil años. Y sufría de agotamiento mental por estar constantemente forcejeando contra sí mismo y contra Miguel en su mente.

...Miguel...

Un par de brillantes ojos marrones y una sonrisa vivaz de lunar coqueto, hoyuelo en la mejilla y dentadura ligeramente ahuecada antes del colmillo se cruzaron por su mente, miembros morenos ágiles y una risita que sonaba como debía sonar la buena suerte encarnada.

El mexicano también se merecía un descanso por todo su trabajo duro y su esfuerzo, pues había sacrificado sus vacaciones por estar ayudándolo a reparar esto.

Sonreía muchísimo cuando se estaba divirtiendo, quizá lo haría más si salían a encender bengalas. Y Hiro amaba ver esa sonrisa como amaba construir algo nuevo. Haría cualquier cosa, incluso sacrificar todo lo anteriormente mencionado y deseado, por verlo sonreír de nuevo en medio de todo el estrés. Guardó las bengalas en su pantalón, enfurruñado consigo mismo y su decisión imbécil de sacrificar su propia comodidad por la mera ilusión de ver a Miguel sonreír y ser el causante de dicha felicidad.

Porque, oh sí, ya había tomado la decisión. Definitivamente iba a usar esas bengalas, e iba a hacerlo feliz, y se iban a olvidar de todo este estrés por un momento, porque era un imbécil enamorado que cambiaba sus prioridades más urgentes y se metía más presión de la necesaria con la deadline sólo para darle gusto a _él_.

Esto era una PÉSIMA idea desde un punto de vista estratégico, era consciente de ello y de que nadie en su sano juicio lo haría y aún así... AÚN ASÍ... allá iba a hacerlo sólo porque era la mejor opción para hacer feliz a Miguel, y sin arrepentirse de nada.

—Hiro Hamada, eres un imbécil. Y sabes que lo estás siendo. Y allá vas, de todos modos.

_Odia el amor._

* * *

Los dejaron solos, y les llegaron las seis de la tarde programando. O al menos haciendo un esfuerzo por ello.

Error tras error, intento fallido tras intento fallido, no habían logrado reparar nada y sí habían logrado dejarse las nalgas planas de estar sentados todo el día. Comieron tardísimo, como a las cinco, y ya que Miguel no quería ordenar nada para llevar terminaron improvisando en la cocina y haciéndose algo de comer vía combinar lo que sabían de gastronomía. Sorprendentemente, los onigiris de arroz rojo con albóndigas en tempura y vegetales al vapor sabían mejor de lo que esperaban.

Hiro barría la basura mientras Miguel lavaba los platos de su última comida. Aunque eso de cocinar juntos después de sufrir al menos cincuenta derrotas informáticas era ideal para aliviar tensiones acumuladas, eso no quitaba el hecho de que Hiro no podía sacarse las _malditas bengalas de la cabeza_.

Era ahora o nunca pero... ¿por qué estaba tan nervioso? NO ES UNA MALDITA CITA, CONCÉNTRATE. El japonés evitó mirarlo a los ojos y usando el espíritu de Miguel y su instinto, se decidió a preguntarle de una vez.

—... Miguel.

—¿Mmm?

—... Así que... hoy no hemos hecho mucho progreso tampoco.

—Uuugh... no me lo recuerdes...

—... Bueno, es que estaba pensando... ¿Y si...? Es una idea, pero, escucha esto...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Y si... salimos a tomar aire, ver los fuegos artificiales que van a tronar, y pensar las cosas un poco más?

Miguel volteó a verlo.

—... ¿Tomaste agua de mar o cómo es que llegaste a esa conclusión?

—¡No no no! Escucha, a muchos grandes genios les llegan las mejores ideas cuando dejan de pensar en ellas, ¿cierto? Que es justo lo que necesitamos ahora puesto que realmente ya no se nos está ocurriendo nada. Y de paso ya tenemos cómo probarle a nuestros familiares que somos completamente normales y salimos a disfrutar de nuestras vacaciones como gente normal. ¡Y todos ganan!

—...Bueno... ¿supongo que tiene lógica si lo pones de ese modo...?

—¡Exacto! Así que... ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres salir conmigo, estrellita?

...Mierda, quizá no debió decirlo de ese modo. Aunque debía admitir que la cara de sorpresa que puso su amigo mexicano ante la frase era _impagable_.

Amigo que ahora estaba considerando la idea. Sonaba tentadora y hasta razonable, sin mencionar que le hacía sentir mariposas en el interior porque sonaba como una cita, pero... pero...

Había una posibilidad de que Hiro no estuviera pensando con las prioridades en orden ni la cabeza fría. Aún tenían los cerebros intercambiados después de todo... y alguien tenía que hacer de contrapeso aquí, y ese alguien _a fuerzas y por obligación_ tenía que ser él, y la mitad del cerebro de Hiro que tenía en su interior.

Finalmente suspiró y regresó a su tarea, quitándole la mirada de encima.

—No.

—... ¿Eh?

Hiro sintió que su corazón se hacía pedacitos.

—Necesitamos avanzar en esto y ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Así que no. —Miguel volteó a ver a su amigo... y de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras.

Nunca había visto tal rostro de cachorro pateado en su cara hasta ahora, era evidente que sus palabras de rechazo le habían hecho más daño del esperado aunque lo intentara esconder. Al parecer, esa no era la razón por la cual su amigo quería salir... sólo la excusa. ¿Quizás de verdad quería...? No, eso era imposible, el japonés jamás le correspondería. Pero evidentemente algo le había hecho ilusión al respecto de salir a tomar aire fresco. Hiro se tensó y, parándose duro y derecho, asintió y regresó a lo suyo dándole la espalda.

—... ¡T-tienes razón! Bueno, ni hablar, ¡será en otra ocasión! Sí, yup, está bien.

Hiro se volteó y siguió en su tarea, si bien de un modo más desanimado que antes mientras trataba de mantener una falsa fachada de tranquilidad.

Miguel se dio un zape mental. La regó. LA REGÓ. Ay, Dios, no era su intención lastimarlo. ¡Lo jura! Se pateó mentalmente. Quizá esta vez no había sido buena idea pensar las cosas de más. Dios, era tan complicado esto de seguirle el paso a otra persona. ¿Por qué no era un poco más como en los libros, donde la gente siempre está mágicamente de acuerdo en todo y sólo discuten por nimiedades sin importancia? Miguel intentó desesperadamente buscar un modo de arreglarla.

—E-es decir, lo que intento decir, es... eh...

—No, Miguel, tienes razón.

—¡S-sí podemos ir! Sólo que...

—¡No, así está bien, no te preocupes!

—De verdad... ¡Quizás sí tengamos algo de tiempo de ir a la playa a recoger conchas marinas!

—...Miguel, ¿estás intentando corregirla?

—Eh... ¿S-sí?

—... En serio, ¡ya te dije que no pasa nada! Ya habrá otra ocasión.

El mitad japonés intentó ofrecerle una sonrisa tranquilizadora, que no hizo más que acrecentar la culpa que sentía el mexicano porque en los pocos días que llevaban juntos, ya sabía lo suficiente de Hiro como para entender que, PRIMERO: esa sonrisa era una barrera emocional más grande que el muro de Trump que estaba poniendo para no dejarle entrar. Y SEGUNDO: en el fondo Hiro era algo tímido a la hora de expresar cómo se sentía. Si lo había hecho era que había estado lo bastante cómodo en su presencia como para presentarse así de vulnerable a sabiendas de que no se le daba bien... y falló en darse cuenta, procediendo a apuñalarlo justo donde más le dolía.

Al diablo, esto lo tiene que resolver siendo él mismo, no le gusta ver a Hiro lastimado por su culpa. ¡Al cuerno la lógica de Hamada y su cerebro analítico! ¿Lo escuchan? ¡Al cuerno! Lo prefería mucho más cuando sonreía. El hueco entre sus dientes se mostraba, sus cejas pobladas se alzaban, sus largas pestañas se llenaban de ilusiones.

Si el japonés quería tomar aire libre, perfectamente podía ceder y sacrificar un poco de tiempo de programación por verlo contento un momento... A-aún si eso implicaba que no podrían regresar a su cuerpo por otro breve momento... s-suponía... ugh, era una decisión muy difícil... pero de verdad no quería verlo así... yep, cedería en esta ocasión. Total, siempre podía sacrificar horas de sueño.

...

Agh, las cosas que hacía por este chico. _Odia el amor._

Respiró rápidamente, la adrenalina y la determinación de su ser juntándose en su espíritu indomable. Con una mirada de decisión y sabiendo que después iban a resentir tirar el sexto día a la basura y que era una pésima idea desde un punto de vista estratégico, pero sabiendo que aún así no cambiaría su decisión por nada del mundo, dejó los platos a medio lavar y tomó a Hiro del brazo, arrancándolo de sus tareas.

—¡Vente pa'ca!

—¡¿Eh?! ¡Oye, no he terminado ahí!

—¡Vete por tu traje de baño y tu bloqueador solar para arroces blancos del 500 FPS o lo que sea y te veo afuera en cinco minutos, Chapitas!

—SPF... ¡¿Para qué o qué?!

—¡Vamos a la playa a usar esas bengalas y san se acabó! ¡Y no me discutas!

Miguel volteó a verlo con una de esas sonrisas decididas que tanto le gustaban, y Hiro no pudo evitar sentirse animado de nuevo, contagiado por el resplandor lleno de vida en los ojos del mexicano. Al parecer algo acababa de San-se-acabarse. Y no había sido él.

* * *

Terminaron refugiándose del atardecer bajo una palapa para tomarse un descanso en plena playa desierta. Miguel ya se había gastado al menos cinco bengalas haciendo experimentos con Hiro de dibujar con luz ante la cámara, probando incluso a prenderlas en diferentes lugares o usando dos a la vez y terminando calado hasta los huesos cuando se le ocurrió meterse al mar de paso (pegándose toda la ropa al cuerpo porque qué es el sentido común), mientras que Hiro... simplemente se limitaba a tomar las fotografías y esquivar el uso de las bengalas.

Es un amigo muy útil, sí.

Luego de tomarse un descanso, Miguel se encontraba parloteando mientras revisaba las fotos en el celular de Hiro, llenándolas de filtros idiotas y subiéndolas a redes sociales. Sobre la mesa, el suyo propio se encontraba reproduciendo canciones.

En serio, se necesita un nivel de confianza especial para que tu amigo te deje ver su celular, o para que tú accedas sin mucha resistencia a dejarle escucharte cantar **poco loco*** en spotify.

Sobre la mesa también reposaban las conchas marinas que habían juntado para Socorro y una bolsa de gomitas que Miguel comía cada vez que se acordaba de cerrar la boca y dejar de parlotear tanto, porque Hiro estaba más ocupado inspeccionando las bengalas.

— _ **Que el cielo no es azul ay mi amor ay mi amor...**_ Si las sigues mirando tanto las vas a descomponer, Chapitas.

—Así no es como funciona la pólvora Miguel... ¿Y tú no estabas comiendo gomitas?

—¡Me estoy tomando mi tiempo!

—Te toma una eternidad terminarte la comida por si platicas al mismo tiempo, ¿sabías eso?

—No me regañes, pareces mi abuelita...

Miguel gruñó y Hiro lo ignoró, inspeccionando las bengalas mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre la mesa.

— _ **Tú me traes un poco loco, un poquititito loco, estoy adivinando qué quieres y pa' cuando...** _—Cantó Miguel.

— _Y así estoy celebrando... que me he vuelto un poco loco..._ —Completó Hiro.

—¡No cantas _tan_ mal! ¿Por qué no lo haces más seguido?

—Oh, tú sabes... dignidad, sentido común y del ridículo...

—Pffff, Hiro... eso es práctic-... ¡CHAPITAS, MIRA! ¡Tu sombra está súper alargada! ¡Mira, mira!

—¡Estoy mirando, deja de sacudirme! Las sombras se alargan al atardecer, estrellita, pero no te hacen ser menos bajito, ¡no te emociones por tan poco!

—¡Tú eres el chichicuilote! ¡Mira qué piernotas tienes al sol, Hiro!

—¡No lo digas así, se oye horrible!

Miguel se echó una gomita a la boca.

Curioso como un sabor o una frase pueden desatar una memoria bloqueada o enterrada. En el caso de Miguel, un sueño de verano que tuvo durante la noche, donde también tenían que ver las largas piernas de Hiro, que había recorrido con las manos, y el sabor a gomitas que ahora llenaba su boca. Hiro, por su lado, súbitamente se encontró recordando manos que le recorrían las piernas mientras lo montaba, un Miguel gritando que lo quería, diciéndole cosas que le hacían sonrojar en más de un sentido y... ajá.

_**Chiflado tú me vuelves, y eso está un poco loco** _

_**Tu mente que despega, tú siempre con ideas** _

_**Con mi cabeza juegas... ¡Todo es un poco loco!** _

Miguel decidió que ya no quería más gomitas. Había gente fuera de su alcance y luego estaba Hiro Hamada con su inteligencia, su aspereza, su piel ligeramente bronceada, y su cabello esponjoso y desordenado.

Dicen que por mirar no se cobra, pero aún así...

Hiro intentaba luchar contra sentimientos similares, cosa difícil estando aquí los dos solos en nada más que un traje de baño y simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

Maldita sea con Miguel y su aura de sol, de música, de canela y de chocolate.

_**¡Un poquititititititititititititititito loco!** _

—Ten. —Ofreció Hiro dándole una bengala apagada y un fósforo para cambiar el tema. Miguel la tomó entre sus manos.

—Oooh, ¿Sacan chispas de diferentes colores...? Wow.

—Honey cambió ligeramente la composición química de algunas para lograr más colores.

—Demasiado complicado para unas bengalas, Hiro.

—... Ella quería unas color rosa y nos dejó las demás a nosotros.

—...Ok, pero... ¿Qué hago yo con esto...?

—...¿Qué tan cierto es que en México usan éstas en Navidad?

—Este... pues sí, pero, eso es hasta diciembre, no manches.

—En San Fransokyo es normal jugar con estas durante el verano. Tadashi me pidió que te enseñara, así que eso vamos a hacer ahora para hacerme pasar ante mi hermano por una persona medianamente responsable para que luego pueda restregarlo en su cara. —Comentó Hiro provocando una risa en Miguel, luego tomando una bengala entre sus manos para luego alejarla a al menos 383638250 metros de su cara. —Estoy listo, ¡préndelas!

Miguel lo miró con cara de circunstancia. Miró las bengalas, miró a Hiro, miró los fósforos.

—... ¿Por qué la sostienes de ese modo?

—Tú préndela y déjame ser

Miguel entonces reaccionó.

—...Te da miedo el fuego.

—... —Hiro quitó la mirada.

—... ¿Por qué querrías venir aquí a hacer esto entonces...?

A veces se le olvidaba que Miguel aún era quien conservaba la mayoría de la inteligencia emocional aquí. Hiro sólo se encogió de hombros y evitó mirar a su amigo a la cara, sabiéndose acorralado entre la espada y la pared. Temía ser muy obvio. Pero Miguel no se iba a conformar con eso nada más. Estaba siendo estúpido y dejando que sus sentimientos tomaran la delantera. Ni siquiera eran reales, y aún así... aún así... cuando miraba a Miguel...

—... ¿Por... curiosidad...?

El celular empezó a reproducir algo diferente, algo que _cambió el ambiente_.

De todas las canciones que pudieron haber sido. De todos los momentos en que pudo haber sonado... Tuvo que ser _esa_ , ahora.

Esa, que no se le dedica a cualquiera...

Esa, que estaba hecha para momentos especiales...

Esa, que era capaz de desmoronar excusas y revelar intenciones como las que Hiro había estado intentando esconder...

Tenía que ser _**Eres**_ la que iniciara la _hora dorada._

_**Eres** _

_**Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres.** _

_**Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres** _

_**Tan sólo dime lo que hago, aquí me tienes** _

_La hora dorada._

Se entiende como la hora del crepúsculo que baña todo de una cálida luz anaranjada que se dice, tiene propiedades mágicas en donde incluso las líneas más opuestas, los mundos más paralelos, se pueden cruzar, antes de entrar en la hora azul del día, que, como su nombre indica, baña todo en una luz azul y se entra en un ambiente más frío.

También se le llaman así los 60 minutos críticos después de que sucede un accidente, donde se encuentra el mayor porcentaje de éxito para salvar vidas... antes de que todo se venga abajo.

¿Cómo se deja a dos adolescentes que han aprendido a quererse y a cuidar el uno del otro en medio una hora tan poderosa, a su merced, entre dos bengalas que chispean como lo hacen sus corazones y con dicha canción sonando de fondo?

_Ni siquiera Tadashi podría haberlo sabido._

Miguel supo luego de mirarle a los ojos que Hiro estaba mintiendo. Hiro se supo descubierto. Porque ahí mismo, en ese momento, no les quedó la duda de que sí que había algo entre ellos.

Hubo un breve silencio compartido. La situación era más grande de lo que estaban acostumbrados a manejar... los arrastraba como la corriente que te arrastra y te mete mar adentro.

Miguel decidió dejar que la canción se reprodujera en _repeat_.

—...Vamos al mar. Ahí las prendemos. Si hay demasiada agua nada va a incendiarse, ¿está bien? —Pidió el mexicano, tomando los fósforos con una mano y el brazo de Hiro con la otra, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ya le había ayudado en el cenote... era su turno.

—... Está bien.

Una vez en la orilla, dos bengalas se prendieron a la luz del atardecer. Una anaranjada, como los cempasúchiles y las velas de las ofrendas, para Hiro. Una azul purpúrea, como los trajes de superhéroes y las pantallas de computadoras, para Miguel.

Dos mentes intercambiadas que en su camino terminaron cruzando dos corazones entre sí.

—Ahora... ¡Tú las traes! —Se rió Miguel, dándole un empujón a Hiro en el hombro antes de correr a buscar refugio en el agua. Éste, agradeciendo la intención, lo siguió metiéndose al agua salpicando por todos lados. Miguel se volteó a verlo, y se reía mientras detrás de él las luces de la ciudad anunciaban el anochecer. Hiro lo persiguió, pero ya no iba la cosa con afanes competitivos, si no de convivencia y de diversión, de jugueteo, de pasar un buen rato.

Había _tanto cariño sincero acumulado_ desbordándose en ambas risas juguetonas, tanta _admiración_ , tantas _ganas de estar juntos_ , y _tan poca gente_ de testigo.

_**Eres** _

_**Cuando despierto, lo primero, eso eres** _

_**Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes** _

_**Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy** _

—Me sigue poniendo los pelos de punta. —Admitió Hiro, mirando las chispas anaranjadas.

—Tranquilo, estamos rodeados de agua.

—Ya lo sé, pero, ¿y si me salta al cabello o algo así?

—Oye. —Inició Miguel, con una sonrisa socarrona mientras movía sus chispas azules en círculos. —Una vez una personita me dijo... _¿confías en mí?_ y me sirvió bastante. Digo. Sólo lo dejo ahí por si te sirve.

—... Pfffft.

Hiro no pudo evitar soltar una risita. ¿Así que usando sus propias palabras en su contra? Rivera era algo extraordinario. Con todas las luces pegándole al mismo tiempo y la camiseta mojada por el agua. Con el collar que Hiro eligió para él resplandeciendo. Era la persona más preciosa que había conocido en su vida, no podía creer que en serio se le había pasado alguna vez por la mente el usarlo de conejillo de indias. Si pudiera, patearía a su yo del pasado... aunque si no fuera por eso no estarían ahora aquí.

—Aunque admito que tuviste una buena idea de venir aquí, Chapitas.

—¿Al mar? Esa fue tu idea, estrellita.

—No. A la playa. Aunque al inicio te dije que no, la vista es preciosa.

—Qué puedo decir, mis ideas son las mejores.

—No lo arruines con tu humildad, pendejo.

Hiro le sacó la lengua, y Miguel lo salpicó con agua. No se cansaba de esto. Era como una droga. Se encontraba constantemente siguiendo a Hiro y queriendo más de él, dejándose llevar, aprendiendo de lo que a él le gustaba. Era una de las personas más increíbles que había conocido en su vida, le debía mucho a su familia por insistir en pasar tiempo con los Hamada para darles un tour. Casi ni estaba molesto ya por el hecho de que se hubieran intercambiado, o el hecho de que constantemente tenía que verlo en la mañana y saltarse su ventana. Porque entonces, no lo habría conocido... y a estas alturas, sentía que estaría bastante bien seguir viendo a Hiro todas las mañanas, por el resto de su vida.

_**¿Qué más puedo decirte?** _

_**Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón** _

—... Lo siento. —Inició Hiro, mirando su bengala con ojos de culpa. —El accidente fue enteramente mi culpa. No debí de ser tan descuidado con algo tan peligroso.

—No fue tan malo si al final logramos solucionarlo, no seas dramático. —Admitió. —¡Además ahora lo estamos arreglando! Ya no importa, no vale la pena lamentarse por lo que ya pasó, ¿verdad?

—Aún así, Miguel. Estos han sido unos días de locos y... no he sido la mejor persona del mundo. Te usé de conejillo de indias y te he arrastrado conmigo a hacer cosas muy graves, como mentirle a tu familia o esconderles cosas. No sé ni cómo me consideras aún tu amigo.

—... Oh, eso.

Miguel se mordió el labio. Súbitamente, entendió por qué Hiro se enfrascaba mirando su bengala, ya que súbitamente la suya también era la cosa más interesante del mundo, y clavó su vista en ella, aún frente a su amigo.

—Yo tampoco he tomado las mejores decisiones. No todas las mentiras que he dicho han sido tu culpa, varias las dije por mi propio pie. Por mi culpa hiciste cosas que no querías hacer y te hice alejarte de tu familia por quedarte conmigo, y sabiendo esto de todos modos lo seguí haciendo... No soy tan inocente. Los dos hemos cometido errores.

_**Pero lo que hoy siento** _

_**Es que sin ti estoy muerto, pues eres** _

—... Creo que te hace falta más sentido común del que crees, pero te agradezco que sigas aquí intentándolo conmigo.

—Tú tampoco eres tan brillante como creerías, Hiro.

Hiro sonrió. Primera vez que alguien le sacaba eso en cara.

—Pero... me gusta que seas así, así que también tengo que agradecerlo. —Terminó el mexicano.

—Entonces... ¿concluímos que sigo aprendiendo y la jodí porque en realidad no sé muy bien cómo arreglarla, y no era mi intención?

—... ¿Me estás pidiendo perdón?

—... No sé, puede ser, supongo... —Hiro se rascó la nuca. —¿Me... perdonas?

Miguel se rió.

—No entiendes. No hay nada que perdonar si estamos a mano. Pero te diré que sí para que te calmes porque sin ti no puedo hacer esto. Entonces... ¿a mano?

—...A mano. Yo tampoco habría llegado tan lejos si no estuvieras aquí.

—¡Dame esa mano entonces, Chapitas!

Una palma choco con la otra, un puño chocó contra el otro. Dos dedos bailaron al unísono.

—Balalala. —Dijeron al mismo tiempo, con una sonrisa suave.

—... Aunque probablemente debamos dejar de hacer esas cosas... de mentirle a nuestra familia y así. —Concluyó Miguel.

—... Juro que en cuanto reparemos esto acompaño a tu familia a donde ellos quieran, Miguel.

—Prometo lo mismo. Cargo las cosas de tía Cass si es necesario.

Jugaron un momento con sus bengalas. Las chispas se veían preciosas en esa luz.

_**Lo que más quiero en este mundo, eso eres** _

—... Miguel. Hay... otra cosa que no te he dicho.

—... Yo tampoco te he dicho algo.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¡B-bueno, eso es un alivio! A ver, tú primero.

—¡No, tú primero, tú empezaste!

—¡Tú!

—¡Tú!

—¡Tú!

—¡Y dale, Chapitas, no seas necio! ¡Tú!

—¡Tú, también eres muy necio, estrellita, ni empieces por ahí!

—Tú has sacado el tema, ¿cómo no voy a insistir si tengo curiosidad?

—Pero sé cómo eres y eres capaz de salir corriendo por impulsivo y dejarme con la duda si empiezo yo.

—¡¿Pero qué duda te voy a dejar?!

—¡Lo que acabas de decir!

—¡Basta! ¡No voy a correr más, no quiero!

Miguel obedeció a su impulsividad y le tomó de la mano.

—¡...Te...! Te... t-te...

Hiro lo miró un poco en shock, notando cómo su amigo iba perdiendo fuerza y momentum en la voz, cómo empezaba a costarle trabajo sostenerle la mirada, cómo su mano temblaba y sudaba en su agarre, cómo su respiración empezaba a incrementarse del puro terror de soltar algo que no estaba seguro de qué tanto iba a dañar algo precioso que quería mantener.

_Él conocía esa sensación._

A sabiendas de que estaba a punto de arruinarlo todo si Miguel soltaba lo que él creía que iba a pasar, pero demasiado ilusionado para que le importara, apretó la mano de Miguel y entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos, sintiendo el corazón en la garganta.

—Respira.... aquí estoy.

_**Eres** _

_**El tiempo que comparto, eso eres** _

_**Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere** _

_**Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe** _

Miguel acarició los dedos de Hiro con los suyos, y se obligó a respirar lentamente.

Inhala.

Exhala.

 _Recuerda_.

¿Recuerdas el día que lo conociste, que casi le estrellas la puerta en la cara? Pensaste que te guardaría rencor.

¿Recuerdas cuando le cantaste a la orilla de la playa, y te burlaste de él por reaccionar a ello a pesar de saber que estaba en desventaja? Pensaste que rompería su palabra luego de tal humillación.

¿Recuerdas cuando entraste en pánico al conocer a Baymax y te portaste muy irreverente, al punto de tomar el libro de ciencia ficción en lugar de tu guitarra? Pensaste que te llamaría imbécil y perdería la paciencia contigo.

¿Recuerdas cuando además de llegar tarde, odiaste de que estuviera pasando tiempo con tu familia? Pensaste que se enojaría mucho contigo.

¿Recuerdas cuando lo sacaste a bailar, y luego te enojaste cuando te la regresó porque eres un imbécil que se lleva pero no se aguanta, y hasta tocaste sus quemaduras para vengarse? Pensaste que te odiaría por encajoso.

¿Recuerdas cuando rompiste momentáneamente tu promesa de tocarle música para que pudiera calmarse, y tuvo que aguantarse un colapso nervioso por casi una hora? Pensaste que perdería su confianza en ti.

¿Recuerdas cuando tú tuviste un colapso nervioso el día que fueron al acuario y le mentiste? Pensaste que lo decepcionarías

¿Recuerdas cuando fueron al cenote y perdió horas de sueño y no se pudo divertir con su hermano por estarte cuidando de tus propios miedos? Pensaste que creería que eras una carga.

¿Recuerdas cuando lo obligaste a zapatear, luego le contaste sobre Santa Cecilia, y después arruinaste todo metiendo tensión sexual de por medio a pesar de que él intentaba frenarte? Pensaste que te mandaría mucho a la chingada por eso.

¿Recuerdas cuando le dijiste que trajera a Baymax para reparar lo que tú acababas de romper entre ambos? Pensaste que no te haría caso y te diría que lo repararas tú.

¿Recuerdas cuando decidiste dedicarle una canción en lugar de cantarle a tu hermana, y encima casi lo besas en el proceso? Pensaste que te retiraría la palabra.

_Pero no lo hizo. Ninguna de esas cosas Hiro las hizo._

Miguel finalmente pudo mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada que era una mezcla de sentimientos, de "lo siento"s y de "gracias", y se acercó un poco más a él, apoyando su frente en la de Hiro. El chico que se había quedado con él en las buenas y las malas. El que lo aguantaba. El que le estaba arrasando en lágrimas del sentimiento que le estaba dando toda esta situación entera. El que lo sacaba de quicio del mejor modo posible. El que...

—... _Te quiero..._ Te quiero como no se debe de querer a un amigo... Perdóname...

El que _quería_.

Miguel cerró los ojos después de susurrar su pequeña confesión, habiendo agotado el último valor que le quedaba y ya sintiéndose incapaz de verlo. Dos pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus ojos al hacerlo, y sintió su cuerpo entero temblar, su respiración acelerándose aún de miedo, e instintivamente buscó calma en la misma persona que se la había estado proveyendo durante todas las vacaciones: Hiro.

Acarició sus dedos, sollozó, pero se negó a apartar su frente de la suya. Lo sentía mucho. Muchísimo.

Casi tanto como lo quería.

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname por hacer exactamente lo que no debía de hacer._

_**Soy** _

_**El que quererte quiere como novio (como nadie), soy** _

_**El que te llevaría el sustento día a día, día a día** _

_**El que por ti daría la vida, ese soy** _

Hiro cerró los ojos, con el corazón latiéndole a mil al ver sus sospechas confirmadas. Sabiendo por instinto que había mil cosas que estaban mal aquí. Tenía que empujar a Miguel, decirle que no podía ser, que estaba confundido, y que esto era probablemente también su culpa...

_Pero no pudo._

No pudo, cometió otro gran error y no le pudo decir eso. ¿Cómo podría? Llevaba tanto tiempo esperando esas palabras, y Miguel estaba llorando las mismas lágrimas sinceras que él quería llorar, y sus dedos morenos estaban acariciando su mano con más ternura de la que nunca se creyó digno de merecer... No podría hacerle tanto daño ahora.

Una de las novelas de Miguel vino a su mente.

_"¿Nunca has sentido que hay una canción en el aire y solamente toca para ti?_

_Cerca está el amor, ya se siente su encanto_

_Nunca creí que algo así iba a llegar para mí_

_Una canción, una canción llega hasta el corazón."_

_Y recordó._

¿Recuerdas el día que lo conociste, que inmediatamente lo subestimaste por su edad y sus gustos y decidiste que no valía para más que ser un sujeto de experimentos? Pensaste que no te daría su amistad después de tu pésima primera impresión.

¿Recuerdas cuando perdiste la apuesta con él, y creíste que tendrías que hacer como sus condiciones decían? Pensaste que no habría razón alguna para que quisiera ayudarte.

¿Recuerdas cuando la cagaste monumentalmente y fallaste el experimento, casi matándolos en el proceso? Pensaste que te tendría miedo y te tomaría por una amenaza a su integridad después de eso para después alejarse.

¿Recuerdas cuando empezaste a arrastrarlo para que te ayudara a reparar algo que tú solo habías descompuesto? Pensaste que te mandaría mucho a freír espárragos.

¿O cuando se enojó contigo por pasarte con lo del baile, y luego además tuvo que ayudarte por la quemada que te diste en el sol? Pensaste que jamás te perdonaría.

¿Recuerdas cuando perdieron tiempo valioso por TÚ culpa, porque fuiste el que pidió canciones e ir al acuario a pesar de estar jodiendo con lo importante que era mantenerse serios? Pensaste que te llamaría hipócrita.

¿Recuerdas cuando te enfurruñaste durante su visita al acuario a pesar de que había sido tu idea y tiraste por la borda sus primeros intentos de animarte por mero berrinche tuyo? Pensaste que te botaría por amargado.

¿Recuerdas cuando fueron al cenote anteayer, y le obligaste a aventarse a pesar de saber lo aterrorizado que estaba? Pensaste que te mandaría mucho a su famosa "chingada" por eso.

¿Recuerdas cuando te estaba tocando la guitarra, y le abrazaste por la espalda y apretaste su estómago pretendiendo que era mera amistad? Pensaste que te quitaría de un empujón.

¿Recuerdas cómo te la pasaste evitando quedarte solo con él y hablarle, sólo para romperlo tú mismo momentos más tarde cuando le hablaste de tu identidad secreta? Pensaste que pensaría que eras un doble cara indeciso de lo peor.

¿Recuerdas cuando le cantó a su hermana y terminó cantandote a ti y casi lo besas en el proceso? Pensaste que nunca te correspondería o que estaba jugando.

_Pero no lo hizo. Ninguna de esas cosas Miguel las hizo._

—... ¿Qué te voy a perdonar, si yo mismo estoy igual...? ... Te quiero más de lo que me creerías.

Y también estaba llorando. Y también le apretó la mano. Y también estaba teniendo problemas conteniendo lo acelerado de su respiración, de su corazón, de todo lo que respondía a la mera cercanía de Miguel. A pesar de que se prometió que esto no pasaría...

_**Aquí estoy a tu lado** _

_**Y espero aquí sentado hasta el final** _

Dos estrellas que colisionan. Dos pares de mejillas ruborizados. Un yin y un yang, una piel de leche, una de chocolate. Un lado espiritual y emocional, uno lógico y analítico, que se quedan esperando un encuentro en el medio.

Las bengalas se apagaron. Ya no había nada más que hacer.

_Gracias por todo._

Abrieron los ojos por un momento.

Miguel miró a Hiro, quien era más fuerte de lo que aparentaba o de lo que se daba crédito. Con un hilito de lágrimas empapando sus largas pestañas y sus ojos enrojecidos y resbalando por esas mejillas rojas que tanto le gustaban y que tanto se moría por comerse a besos. Con los dientotes chuecos que adoraba contemplar. Con su pelo hecho un desastre, como a él más le gustaba. Con su piel blanca, ligeramente apiñonada por su herencia asiática pero aún más delicada que la suya, que se quemaba tan fácil al sol. Su fortaleza interna, su capacidad de pedir perdón. Su deseo de salvar gente, sus dudas de no estar haciendo lo suficiente e intentarlo con el doble de ganas que antes.

Por supuesto que también tenía varios defectos: Sus pies eran muy grandes, sus piernas muy flacas, sus manos muy grandes con las uñas comidas y sus labios delgados, resecos, casi inexistentes y no se antojaban para nada a la hora de besar, era muy flojo y muy sarcástico cuando las cosas no le parecían, se pasaba a veces de dramático, su timidez no le ayudaba a su tendencia a pensar las cosas de más, mentía mucho y escondía cosas otro poco, era muy creído cuando creía que ya sabía cómo resolver algo, no se bañaba a diario por lo que su pelo terminaba más grasoso de lo que debería, y a veces era muy sucio y desorganizado, era un terco de lo peor que hacía las cosas a escondidas si le decías que no.

Y así lo quería. Y así lo seguiría queriendo.

Hiro tuvo una epifanía similar. Le gustaba muchísimo Miguel. Las luces a su alrededor hacían combo sobre su piel morena, que no sabía que podía ser tan bonita hasta que lo conoció a él. Sus ojos grandes y expresivos del color del café mañanero y el chocolate derretido. Su sonrisa dulce, sus cejas siempre preocupadas, su lunar que tanto le gustaba y su piel suave como terciopelo. Las lágrimas que resbalaban por sus cachetes regordetes que moría por apretar. Siempre arreglado, peinado, limpio y oliendo bien, parándose derecho como debe de ser. Su carácter apasionado, su espíritu fuerte, su humildad. El cariño que le tenía a la gente, toda su calidez.

Y sus defectos, también. Sus orejas eran muy grandes, su nariz demasiado ancha, sus pestañas eran tan delgadas como lo eran sus labios y su piel a veces sudaba tanto que se veía grasosa bajo ciertas luces así intentara limpiarse trescientas veces, su piel oscura que era tan sensible a oscurecerse más en ciertas partes y aparecer pálida en otras, que a veces le jugaba malas pasadas con sus ojeras y parecía un panda desaliñado con un día que no se cuidara. Era un inmaduro, hablaba mucho, no tomaba un no por respuesta, se le olvidaba comer, actuaba muy impulsivo cuando se enojaba, no pensaba las cosas antes de hacerlas, a veces era demasiado blando cuando no debía de serlo, se dejaba regañar.

Y así lo quería, y así lo seguiría queriendo.

_**No te has imaginado** _

_**Lo que por ti he esperado, pues eres** _

_"Tomar una decisión responsable y quedarse en el departamento para avanzar en la programación de una maldita vez."_

Ja. Ja ja ja.

Por suerte para Hiro, Miguel sería muchas cosas, pero tímido no. Impulsivo sí. Y él no tenía tanto miedo como su amigo, ni procuraba calcular la precisión de un posible daño como hacía él.

Cerrando sus ojos y apretando la mano de Hiro, volvió a ladear la cabeza, acercándose a él. Hiro volvió a cerrar los ojos y de nuevo se acercó a Miguel. No los necesitaba abiertos para apreciar la belleza que tenía la persona que tanto quería y que, por algún milagro del destino, le correspondía.

Podían sentir la respiración del otro...

Podían sentir el calor irradiando de la piel ajena...

Casi, casi podían sentir el inevitable roce que ya se veía venir de los labios ajenos sobre los propios.

No había nadie alrededor que pudiera impedir algo, y aún si hubiera...

...Ni lo hubieran recordado en ese momento...

_**Lo que yo amo en este mundo, eso eres.** _

Y así es como se inicia un roce de labios.

Uno que medio segundo más tarde pasó a ser un beso.

 _Un primer beso de amor que florecía en sus labios_.

Inició tímido, como las primeras chispas de una bengala. Una pequeña presión de labios contra labios mientras dos manos temblorosas se sostienen una a la otra buscando un terreno de apoyo en medio de lo nuevo y desconocido.

Y después, el peso de sus sentimientos lo empezaron a profundizar por instinto.

Si quedaba alguna duda de sus sentimientos, la empatía restante se encargó de borrar toda duda. Los sentimientos que llenaron el pecho de Miguel pasaron a ser sentidos por Hiro gracias a su conexión compartida, y viceversa. Quizás incluso sus corazones estuvieran latiendo al mismo ritmo, pero eso ahora mismo, ¿qué importaba? Lo que importaba es que a pesar de lo delgados y finos que eran los labios ajenos, eran perfectos para besar.

Hiro amó con todo su corazón ese pequeño sonido húmedo que sonó cuando juntaron sus labios delgados, y Miguel amó el sentir el peso de los labios de Hiro sobre los suyos. Era un beso con sabor a mar y a sal, a gomitas dulces, a menta fresca tras lavarse los dientes después de una comida que ambos habían compartido. Hiro soltó las manos de Miguel y sujetó su bengala ya apagada a su traje de baño para poder acariciar sus mejillas con libertad, Miguel de inmediato abrazó al genio por la cintura para atraerlo un poco más a sí, hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron un poco más al conseguir esa cercanía.

Fuegos artificiales empezaron a explotar a la distancia, donde seguramente estarían sus familiares. Se los habían perdido y no importaba.

Uno no es ninguno.

Razón por la cual Miguel se separó para tomar aire y después empezó a depositar varios pequeños besos en los labios de Hiro, no queriendo que el momento terminara nunca, no queriendo dejar ir nunca al genio ni su sabor a mar ni sus labios suaves que tanto se le antojaban. Hiro respondió del mismo modo, atrapando los suaves labios de Miguel entre los suyos cada vez que este se acercaba para no dejarlo ir, recorriendo con sus pulgares la suave piel de sus mejillas para secar sus lágrimas y olvidándose por un momento del mundo en medio de los besos que el músico le estaba dando como agua en el desierto.

Los besos empezaron a tronar un poco más y Hiro pudo sentir que Miguel empezaba a sonreír en medio de ellos. Lo que inevitablemente le hizo sonreír de vuelta y esta vez fue él quien buscó un beso más profundo, encajando sus labios ligeramente separados con los de Miguel como si de un rompecabezas se tratase.

Dicen que la gente embellece cuando se enamora.

Pero la belleza de un beso que une dos mundos, las transforma.

—Te quiero. _Te quiero._ —Susurró el mexicano entremedio de sus labios, antes de volverlo a besar, una y otra y otra vez.

—Yo también. —Murmuró el más alto antes de empezar a jalar el labio inferior de Miguel en medio de los suyos, dejándolo ir, atrapando el superior, dejándolo ir... le encantaba jugar así con Miguel.

—Me vas a dejar sin labios. —Se rió el mexicano, mas se dejó, acercando más su boca a la de Hiro.

—Y tú a mi. —Bromeó Hiro, enredando sus dedos en su suave cabello húmedo.

—Espera, Hiro... ¡Aaah!

_**Cada minuto en lo que pienso, eso eres.** _

Y entonces Miguel se tropezó y cayó al agua, jalando a Hiro con él quien alcanzó a darle un último beso que inició sobre el mar y acabó bajo el mismo al hundirse los dos. El sol terminó de ocultarse, y la hora dorada se dio por finalizada. Ambos terminaron empapados de agua, rompiendo el pequeño momento de escape que habían compartido... en más de un sentido.

Por fin, y porque la situación era comprometedora, el mexicano fue el primero en salir de abajo del agua, rompiendo el último beso para luego tomar un enorme respiro. Hiro le siguió, escupiendo agua en el proceso. Los fuegos artificiales seguían tronando a la distancia.

—Bueno. ESO no fue intencional. —Gruñó Miguel, exprimiendo su playera blanca que empezaba a transparentarse en el agua.

—... Mira. —Comentó Hiro, señalando en dirección a los fuegos artificiales, los cuales Miguel volteó a ver.

—... Oh. Vaya. Allá deben de estar tu tía y mis padres, ¿verdad?

—Dijeron que querían ir, probablemente sí.

Hubo un momento de cómodo silencio entre ambos.

... Y entonces Hiro empezó a pensar... y a pensar... y conforme más lo hacía, más empezaba a dudar y más empezaba a incrementarse el miedo dentro suyo.

Quizá si hubiera tenido el valor de dibujar corazones sobre su piel en lugar de rehuir de su tacto desde el inicio...

Quizás si hubiera sido más sincero con él desde el inicio, y menos temeroso después...

Quizás bajo otras circunstancias, sin la máquina de por medio alterando todo e intercambiando sus mentes...

Pero el hubiera no existe y ya era tarde para evitar las consecuencias de una mente que ha pasado varios días temiéndole al amor.

—M-... Miguel...

—¿Eh?

El mexicano lo volteó a ver y se le borró la sonrisa del rostro. La cara de Hiro era la de un miedo que estaba empezando a incrementarse, la de una persona que está empezando a arrepentirse de algo. Tragó saliva, presintiendo que lo que seguía no iba a ser nada bueno.

—...Hay... hay algo que... te tengo que decir.

—¿...Qué cosa...?

_**...Lo que más cuido en este mundo...** _

La máquina de empatía. Esa sin nombre. Cupido y Catrina fusionados en un sólo lugar. La que otorgaba besos de la muerte y unía personas con un hilo rojo con la misma facilidad que tenía para cortarlo de tajo con una guadaña después.

Hiro le contó todo, con culpa en la mirada. Que, mientras estuvieran intercambiados, no se podía saber si era amor. Que podía ser todo una ilusión, un efecto de la máquina, o peor aún: que el amor se hubiera dado por efecto del intercambio y de una versión idealizada de ambos. Que existía la posibilidad de que las cosas no fueran reales, no del todo, o de que terminaran tan pronto como regresaran a la normalidad y se desencantaran al ver la genuina personalidad del otro. O quizás, que terminaran al ser un efecto secundario de la máquina. Hiro no estaba seguro, sólo sabía que quería decirlo de una vez.

Que había una posibilidad, una muy pequeña, de que todo esto no fuera real. De que todos esos besos de hace un momento no fueran más que bengalas o fuegos artificiales en el cielo, que explotan en algo bello para desaparecer instantes más tarde.

—... Oh. Ya veo. —Comentó Miguel, inseguro de cómo sentirse al respecto. Pero no era un sentimiento bonito.

—... Lo siento. —Respondió Hiro con sinceridad en la voz. De todas las cagadas que pudo haberse mandado, ésta tenía que ser la mayor. No debió haberlo besado desde un inicio.

Miguel asintió levemente con la cabeza, sin tener mucho más qué decir.

El final de la hora dorada, la que marcaba el inicio del desastre, la que empezaba con la luz más azul, más melancólica de todas.

En silencio, recogieron las cosas que habían llevado a la playa.

En silencio, Miguel pausó toda la música de su celular.

En silencio, tiraron la basura que se había generado por las bengalas, de las cuales no quedó ninguna.

En silencio, regresaron al departamento. Hiro no buscó su mano, ni Miguel buscó la suya.

En silencio, continuaron programando más por inercia que por convicción. Pero en realidad no se estaban concentrando.

Miguel se aferraba el cabello, aún con el sabor de Hiro en sus labios. Su primer beso, su primer amor, su primer experiencia única, su primer "te quiero" que tanto trabajo le costó decir, y quizás hasta su creencia de que quizás, tal vez, le gustaban los chicos... todo podían ser castillos en el aire. Quizás todo se podía desmoronar de un momento a otro. O podía ser que nada de esto fuera real y una vez que todo acabara, se acabara de verdad. O podía ser que lo fuera sólo a medias. Podía ser que Hiro en realidad no sintiera nada por él, pero él sí por su amigo, e irremediablemente uno de los dos acabara con el corazón destrozado porque no tenía el valor de iniciar una relación si la otra persona no le gustaba.

¿Cuál era la respuesta correcta? Sólo podrían saberlo reparando la máquina, pero... ¿y si el repararla traía consecuencias de este tipo, como chispas que se apagan cuando su tiempo se ha acabado? No estaba listo para afrontar un final tan amargo a su primer historia de amor... pero... tampoco quería fingirla. Y definitivamente tampoco quería quedarse con los cuerpos intercambiados toda su vida... Hiro tenía que regresar a la universidad, él tenía que regresar a sus talleres de música, sus caminos tenían que seguir y...

... Bueno, quizás al final de las vacaciones realmente todo se terminara y regresaran a sus vidas de siempre, y su primer historia de amor fuera un fiasco total.

Quizás no eran más que líneas perpendiculares que, siguiendo direcciones totalmente opuestas, cruzaron caminos una vez por coincidencia, para luego separarse y no volverse a ver jamás.

Definitivamente no se podía concentrar. Miguel cerró la pantalla de la laptop de Hiro, y se levantó.

—Hiro. —Habló con duda en la voz. El genio, que no se había animado a levantar la vista de su propio diagrama de flujo en el suelo, apenas logró mirarlo con toda la culpa atravesada en la cara.

—...¿Sí?

—... Yo... yo tengo que ir a. Al Oxxo. Y luego a ver unas cosas a mi departamento así que... bueno, ¿continuamos mañana?

Hiro no necesitaba ser un genio, ni la mitad de uno, para entender que Miguel quería evitarlo. Se mordió el labio y se pateó mentalmente. Sabía que eso pasaría si le decía la verdad, pero... no habría podido seguir mintiéndole ni un segundo más. ¿Había hecho bien? ¿Había hecho mal?

—...Sí, claro. Me parece bien esa idea, estoy cansado.

—¡Oh, bien!... Bien. Sí... entonces...

—Entonces... ¡nos vemos mañana!

—¡Sí, eso!

Miguel empezó a recoger sus cosas, para luego abrir la ventana de Hiro con toda la intención de salir por la misma, no sin cierta nostalgia.

—...Hiro. Una cosa más...

Hiro se preparó para el inevitable regaño que seguro que le caía en cualquier momento.

—Sí, claro, dime.

—... Por... por el bien de. De reparar todo esto...

—...

Miguel tomó aire. Sentía su respiración acelerándose, sentía que las lágrimas empezaban a llegarle a los ojos. Se rehusaba a llorar, se rehusaba a sentir cosas que podían ser o no reales. Se rehusaba a hacerse más daño por castillos de papel. Hiro notó el temblor en la espalda de su amigo, pero sabiendo que todo era su culpa, y que nada podía hacer para hacerlo sentir mejor si ni él mismo sabía cómo arreglar la situación, optó por bajar la cabeza y aceptar lo que sea que le fuera a caer encima.

—... Haré como que este día nunca sucedió. ¿Está bien?

Aunque era razonable... mejor le hubieran dado un disparo, y eso hubiera dolido menos.

—... Estoy de acuerdo. Seguiré trabajando en esto para encontrar una solución. —Respondió el mitad japonés apretando los ojos. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir tanto dolor en el alma... dolor que a estas alturas ya estaba harto de preguntarse si era real o no. Ojalá no lo fuera, ojalá pudiera deshacerse de esto lo más pronto posible.

—Muy bien. Entonces... ¡Tregua!

—T... ¡Tregua...! Amigos, como antes.

—S... sí. Amigos... como antes.

—...

—... Ya me voy.

—... Buenas noches.

Miguel desapareció tras su ventana. Si ponía atención, Hiro podía escucharlo abriendo la puerta de su departamento, meterse, y unos minutos de silencio más tarde terminar en su cuarto que estaba justo al lado del suyo. Sólo una pared los separaba... oh, la ironía de todo el asunto metafórico ahí.

Se tiró sobre su cama y yendo completamente contra lo que acababa de decirle a Miguel, empezó a repasar las fotos que le había tomado pintando con luz con las bengalas.

Ja... el tonto de Miguel las había llenado de filtros y las subió a redes. Wasabi ya estaba preguntando si ese era el _"famoso amiguito"_ de Hiro en la foto.

Luego se fue más atrás, repasando todas las fotos que se habían tomado a lo largo del verano. Después, fue por sus conversaciones por Whatsapp. Los videos... los chats... los memes... Sin saber que, en su cuarto, Miguel estaba rompiendo su promesa y procedía a hacer exactamente lo mismo. Llegó a las fotografías antes de conocerlo, y no se reconoció en ellas. Era impresionante lo mucho que había cambiado mucho en una semana... ¿Para Miguel habría sido igual?

Su primer beso, sus primeros sentimientos tan bonitos... su primer amigo.

_Falsos._

¿Así cómo no iban a llorar por segunda vez en lo que iba del día?

Por primera vez, en todo lo que iba de vacaciones, empezaron a sentir genuino _odio_ por ellos mismos, y por el _otro_ , y por todo lo que sus acciones les habían costado.

_**...Eso...** _

**_...Eres_.**

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco -** Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_ _  
_
  14. **Eres -** Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_



(Fanart por Rhape Seuhans! Mi mejor amiguis <3 Tiene página en facebook, búsquenla así como está escrito.)

(Fanart por Kane! @ Kandy_Ghost en Twitter :DDD)

(Fanart por estrellita! ¿Pueden reconocer todas las escenas? A ella la pueden ver en los comments igual lololol por suerte este sí venía con url incluida <3)

Y los memes, amo sus memes, es neta jajajaja.

(Este lo hizo Kellen! :DDDD Tadashi ganando como siempre.)

(Este me lo mandó Silvia!! @ Dasilvcr en Twitter <3 Tadashi es memehusband material)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autor:
> 
> ¡Hola! Soy Axureé.
> 
> Varios ya querían que estos dos hablaran o se besaran.
> 
> ¡Concedido! :''''DDDDDDDDDDDDD (Soyunascodepersona)
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy y me perdones la finta que te mandé al inicio con "Poco loco" para concluir con Eres... así como la finta que te mandé con el beso para terminar en esa nota agridulce. Y que puedas reposarlo un poco en tu cama con calma. Sobre todo ahora que tanta gente parece haber salido de vacaciones a la playa... 
> 
> Les dije que REM no iba a afectar este capítulo, y lo cumplí. Si acaso sólo contribuyó al daño que ya se venía viendo, pero realmente poco o nada ha sido el impacto que ha tenido. Sólo fue una piedrita más que logró romper la presa que ya se iba a desbordar.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a todos su paciencia y su apoyo a esta historia, los mensajes que me han dejado, lo mucho que me han buscado en todas redes sociales para hablarme. He conocido amistades muy lindas gracias a esta historia. Y también quiero agradecer la cantidad de fanart que le hicieron a esta historia. <3 No mamen voy a llorar, me han mandado un chingo de cosas.
> 
> ¡En serio los quiero mucho!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	14. I n t e r l u d i o 01 . - Sazón

**_Cuentan que en Oaxaca,_ **

**_Se toma el mezcal con café._ **

**_Cuentan que en Oaxaca,_ **

**_Se toma el mezcal con café._ **

Miguel alzó la cámara, permitiendo que ésta capturara la imagen de la cocina del departamento. Tuvo que ajustarla para que enfocara el rostro de Hiro, bañado del sol que entraba a través de la ventana, enfundado en una camisa vieja y rodeado de varios ingredientes para cocinar: tomates frescos, chícharos y zanahorias enlatadas, arroz, carne molida, algunos huevos, un paquete de tempura, un paquete de vegetales variados, y varios trastes vacíos.

Y chiles. _Por supuesto que había muchos chiles._

**_Dicen que la hierba_ **

**_Le cura la mala fe._ **

**_Dicen que la hierba_ **

**_Le cura la mala fe._ **

—Creo que ya está enfocada... —Indicó Miguel, haciendo un zoom dramático al rostro de Hiro. —¡Di queso, Hiro!

—¡No me tomes fotos, tengo sueño! —Se quejó el mayor con la primer excusa que se le ocurrió, escondiendo su rostro detrás de sus manos a la par que Miguel presionaba el botón del obturador.

—¡Chapitas, salió borrosa! —Miguel hizo un puchero, pero en lugar de seguir protestando empezó a tomar fotos a los ingredientes. —Además ¿Qué tiene que ver que tengas sueño?

—...Tiene que ver porque tengo sueño y ya.

Hiro se pateó mentalmente, porque _en serio_ iba a cocinar para Miguel.

**_A mi me gusta el mole_ **

**_Que Estrellita me va a moler_ **

**_A mi me gusta el mole_ **

**_Que Estrellita me va a moler_ **

Después de casi haberlo besado. Después de un sueño húmedo. Y de que su hermano le diera unas putas bengalas para pasear con él más tarde. _Y lo peor de todo era que no se quejaba en lo más mínimo._ De hecho, la parte Miguelosa de su cerebro estaba _encantada_ con la perspectiva de pasar tiempo cocinando junto a él, con música de fondo (sus dedos ya llevaban un rato tamborileando al ritmo de las canciones sobre la mesa), y de pensar que el morenito iba a sonreír comiéndose lo que preparara. Le gustaba más la perspectiva de hacer eso, en lugar de estar programando.

Él. Cocinar. El que nunca se paraba por la cocina. El que estaba feliz viviendo de sopas instantáneas. Él, pidiéndole a su tía tips de cocina por whatsapp como si pidiera drogas ilegales, luego de una vida de vivir a base de comida chatarra, gaseosas y la ley del mínimo esfuerzo. A Cass casi le dio un infarto.

Si eso no es amor no sabe que lo sea. Lavado de cerebro, quizá.

¿Debería ir pensando sus votos matrimoniales, o se estaba adelantando demasiado?

**_Mi querido Chapitas_ **

**_Me va a guisar un molito_ **

**_por el cielo de Monte Albán_ **

**_De noche sueño contigo_ **

Observó por el rabillo del ojo a su crush y culpable absoluto de su cambio de actitud de éstos últimos días, quien estaba ocupado tomando fotografías de los ingredientes, con una concentración y cuidado al detalle que reconoció como parcialmente propia. Una sonrisa se le escapó al reconocer en el seño fruncido de Miguel sus propios gestos, un sentimiento de calidez y orgullo floreció en su pecho al sentir en el moreno partes de su propia influencia.

Lo iba a terminar soñando si lo seguía mirando tanto.

Pero bueno, ya era hora de hacer sus porquerías culinarias y probablemente desatar la alarma anti-incendios en el proceso (aunque algo le decía que estaba siendo muy optimista con sus cálculos respecto a la tecnología disponible en el departamento, considerando el accidente que tuvieron simplemente por el voltaje erróneo), así que sería mejor dejar de postergarlo.

—Bueno, lista esa parte de la documentación. Ahora ¿qué quieres que probemos a hacer primero? —Preguntó Miguel, terminando con las fotos y robándose un gajo de una mandarina a medio pelar.

—...Eh... no tengo idea, tú eres el experto en cocina aquí. ¿Cuál nos conviene empezar primero?

—No lo sé, tú tienes mi cerebro con recetas familiares.

—Uh... y, sí, pero tú tienes mi sentido del cálculo y ésto es un poco complicado de hacer sin ello...

—Mmm... —Miguel se soltó a pensar, inspeccionando los ingredientes como si los fuera a tasar. —Bien, si podemos armar una máquina, ésto no debería de ser tan difícil.

—Técnicamente sigue rota... —Murmuró Hiro por lo bajo.

—¡Detalles, Chapitas! ¡Detalles!

Sí, detalles, claro, detalles minúsculos.

**_Mi querida Estrellita_ **

**_Me va a guisar un molito_ **

**_por el cielo de Monte Albán_ **

**_De noche sueño contigo_ **

—Bueno... Podemos dejar los onigiris al último, son fáciles de armar. Y, uhm, las albóndigas... se hacen bastante rápido también... Y... y las verduras también... —Intentó contribuir Hiro.

Silencio de parte de Miguel.

—Eso... _realmente_ no contesta nada.

—¡Estoy intentando!

Miguel aventó un gajo de mandarina en dirección a Hiro, quien retrocedió y terminó volcando un tupper vacío. El tupper salió volando y ambos muchachos empezaron a manotearlo en el aire para impedir que cayera al suelo y se rompiera, o Cass los iba a matar.

—¡MIGUEL, NO! ¡ _FUCK_!

—¡NO LO AVIENTEEEES!

—¡ACÁ!

—¡HIRO!

—¡NNNGAAAAAAH!

El genio terminó lanzándose al suelo de un porrazo que debió de haberse escuchado hasta San Fransokyo con tal de poder agarrarlo, de forma innecesariamente dramática. El tupper terminó en sus brazos y sus músculos magullados por su falta de atleticismo, pero al menos su oreja viviría otro día a salvo de la furia de su tía.

Hecho bolita en el suelo por salvar un tupper de su tía, vaya. El pináculo de su carrera como héroe frente a su crush.

—¡LO LOGRÉ! —Gritó Hiro.

—¡Jesús, María y José! ¿Estás bien? ¡Lo siento Hiro! —Miguel se apresuró a ir en su ayuda.

—Yo lo sentí más después de que me tiré al piso.

—¿Llamo a Baymax?

—Bueno, tampoco lo sentí tanto.

Miguel se acercó a él y, tras titubear un poco, le ofreció una mano que Hiro también titubeó en tomar, pero que al final aceptó para poder levantarse. El contacto de ese tipo les seguía dejando una huella de agradable calor en el corazón, mas hicieron lo mejor que pudieron por disimular esa pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba entre sus labios... Quizá no sería tan malo cocinar juntos de vez en cuando...

Bueno, aún no empezaban. Pero la idea era lo que contaba.

...Un día iban a crecer y madurar en adultos responsables, pero hoy no era ese día.

Una vez con Hiro incorporado y el topper fuera del camino, tocaba volver a concentrarse en el problema de qué comer, porque con sentimientos estrangulados de amor y grititos de colegiala por las noches al releer viejos mensajes de whatsapp no se alimenta el estómago nada más.

**_Se muele con cacahuate_ **

**_Se muele también el pan,_ **

**_Se muele la almendra seca,_ **

**_Se muele el chile y también la sal_ **

—... A ver. —Hiro intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. —Las verduras necesitan cocerse por un tiempo, pero eso lo hacen prácticamente solas. Las albóndigas, una vez preparadas, también se dejan cociendo... Creo que lo más complejo son... ¿Los onigiris...? ¿Te sirve de algo?

Miguel se mordió la lengua, aparentemente pensando como si de ésto dependiera su vida.

—... Hagamos las albóndigas, y después, el arroz para los onigiris, después, ponemos a cocer todo... y... cuando terminemos de hacerlos paquetitos, retomamos las albóndigas y finalizamos con las verduras. ¡Fácil!

—Eh, sí, claro. —Afirmó Hiro sin entender nada.

Miguel, sintiendo que venía su momento para impresionar al chino de sus sueños con sus habilidades de improvisación culinaria post-accidente, simplemente sonrió y se dirigió a los ingredientes, procediendo a encender, en primer lugar, la cámara para que pudiera grabar lo que estaban haciendo (pues en caso de que funcionara tanto como si no, estaba seguro de que ésto iba a pasar a la historia) y sin más preámbulo prosiguió a depositar la carne molida dentro de un recipiente.

**_Se muele ese chocolate_ **

**_Se muele la canela,_ **

**_Se muele pimienta y clavo_ **

**_Se mueve la molendera_ **

—Ven aquí, Hiro, te necesito. —Pidió Miguel, un poco demasiado sinceramente.

Hiro sintió que se ahogaba con su propio corazón.

—¿Q-qué? ¿P-para qué?

—¡Q-quiero decir, tus manos, tu conocimiento! ¡N-no lo puedo hacer yo solo! —Se apresuró a corregir el moreno. —¿Qué hago? ¿En qué orden?

—¡A-ah, sí, eso! Eh... S-según tu cerebro, primero hay que mezclar las carnes de cerdo y de vaca, y entonces añadir pan. —El mitad japonés se acercó, sintiendo que se le subían los colores al rostro por su mala interpretación del diálogo mientras Miguel ponía manos a la obra con las instrucciones. —Puedo empezar a abrir el paquete de pan molido, si quieres.

—¡B-bien! Yo, eh... comenzaré a mezclar y tú ve añadiendo.

—Sí, claro...

**_Se muele con cacahuate_ **

**_Se muele también el pan,_ **

**_Se muele la almendra seca,_ **

**_Se muele el chile y también la sal_ **

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras el moreno mezclaba las dos carnes y se concentraba en hacer como que la frialdad de las mismas no le afectaba. Todo fuera por quedar bien frente a Hiro.

Sin embargo, la inactividad de Hamada empezaba a ser sospechosa.

Miguel lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, encontrando a su amigo dudando y mirando el bol como si los secretos del universo estuvieran contenidos en él. No sabía que Hiro estaba hipnotizado por el ritmo que llevaban sus manos, entremezclándose junto con su concentración a la hora de hacer el guisado.

**_Se muele ese chocolate_ **

**_Se muele la canela,_ **

**_se muele pimienta y clavo_ **

**_Se mueve la mole entera_ **

Se estaba imaginando, en su cabeza, una escena bastante doméstica. Llegar del colegio, o del trabajo, para toparse con Miguel aún realizando la comida... quizá ayudando a su tía en la cocina. Quizá diciéndole a Hiro, por medio de una llamada, que se apresurara a ir por algo que se le olvidó comprar a la tienda más cercana.

El iría. Jura por todo que iría, y sin quejarse.

Era el efecto que tenían sus trabajadoras manos morenas en él...

_**Se muele, se muele, se muele.**_

El mexicano, sin reconocer la extraña expresión que cruzaba por su rostro, frenó momentáneamente de mezclar.

—...¿Pasa algo, Chapitas? —Preguntó el moreno.

—Oh. Eh... N-no, nada. Estaba a punto de... sí.

—¿Seguro?

_**Se muele, se muele, se muele.** _

—Sí, sólo me quedé, uhm, mirando un momento. Buena técnica.

Miguel sonrió, ligeramente sonrojado. Ese cumplido se sintió como el cielo.

—S-sí... gracias, Hiro.

Hora de seguir con lo suyo.

_**Se muele.** _

—... Eh... bueno, es que... ¿qué cantidad es "ahí se va"? —Preguntó Hiro, mirándolo con una expresión de consternación.

—¿... Mi cerebro indica eso? —Normal, quieres quedar bien con el chico que te gusta y te saboteas aún sin intentarlo.

—Pues... ¿sí?

Miguel sintió que se le subían los colores al rostro, pero hizo lo mejor por salvar la situación.

—¡Oh! Eh... bueno, eso es... ¡Al gusto! Tú sabes, a la memoria, como más te plazca.

—...No estoy seguro de contar con esa memoria. —Dudó Hiro, con cierta timidez.

Bueno, no funcionó.

**_Se muele ese chocolate._ **

**_Se muele también el pan._ **

**_Se muele al almendra seca._ **

**_Se muele el chile también la sal._ **

Miguel tuvo que contenerse para no entrar en pánico porque maldito cerebro troll que venía a meterle el pie justo en éste momento, porque claro, ahora Hiro iba a saber que no usaba pesos y medidas exactas, si no que calculaba las cosas a la mexicana de un modo que le daría un infarto a un tasador, hasta que los espíritus de unos ancestros que no tenía le dijeran "ya, m'ijo". Tuvo que pensar en un segundo modo de tranquilizarlo.

—¡No pasa nada, Chapitas! básicamente, échale y, eventualmente uno de nosotros dos recordará cuál era la cantidad necesaria.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó Hiro, a pesar de todo ya inclinando el paquete mientras vaciaba migajas de pan sobre la carne.

—Segu-... —Y ahí Miguel supo que ése conocimiento en particular, al parecer, se le había quedado a él. —¡P-para, para! ¡Eso es suficiente, así! —Y le arrebató el paquete de pan.

Trabajaron sólo un ratito removiendo el exceso. Sólo un ratito. Además, ese pan todavía se podía volver a usar, lo juraban.

—Miguel... no es por alarmarte, pero tengo la impresión de que cocinar con los cerebros mezclados no es la mejor idea. —Obvió Hamada.

—¡No, no, no, si nos está saliendo perfecto! —Aseguró el moreno. —¿Qué tal si te pones a hacer el arroz? Tú eres como, mitad japonés, seguro que te queda delicioso.

Hiro estuvo a punto de protestar sobre lo implícitamente racista del comentario, pero la sonrisa que le dedicó Miguel, además del cumplido lanzado, hicieron que se le olvidara hasta el hecho de que en su triste vida había tocado la arrocera más que cuando su tía se lo indicaba. El latido de su corazón en su pecho, viendo ese lunar coqueto trabajando lo mejor que podía con el desastre que había hecho, le hizo recordar por qué estaba aquí cocinando en primer lugar.

Le gustaba verlo sonreír.

**_Se muele ese chocolate._ **

**_Se muele la canela._ **

**_Se muele pimienta y clavo._ **

**_Se muele la molendera_ **

**_Se muele la mole entera_ **

—¡Sí, claro! Yo me ocupo de eso. —Sonrió ligeramente, porque ¿Qué podría salir mal? Le había ayudado a su tía antes, ésto seguro era pan comido.

—¡Muchas gracias, Chapitas! Muero por comer lo que prepares.

Asdfasdfisdesasonrisaloibaamatar.

**_Se muele la molendera_ **

Hiro optó por darse la media vuelta, aún sintiendo el flechazo y los corazones emergiendo de su pobre psique atolondrada, cuando encaró el paquete de arroz y se dio cuenta de que, sí, efectivamente, iba a tener que enfrentarse a ésto si quería seguir viendo al moreno sonreír, y de preferencia, sin morir de envenenamiento en el proceso.

Okay. Okay, tranquilo, no pasaba nada. Sólo tenía que buscar en los rincones de su memoria para recordar cómo hacía el arroz con su tía, o cómo Miguel hacía el arroz con su abuela, era pan comido y ésta cosa estaba absolutamente hecha, sí, un maldito arroz no le iba a ganar a él.

...Tenía dos recetas entremezcladas.

Bien, bueno, al carajo los planes, era hora de improvisar.

En un intento de verse confiado, Hiro vació una parte del arroz dentro de un recipiente que puso a remojar con agua, lo limpió, lo dejó ahí un rato, y después procedió a seguirlo enjuagando.

**_Cuentan que en Oaxaca_ **

**_Con agua es el chocolate._ **

**_Cuentan que en Oaxaca_ **

**_Con agua es el chocolate._ **

No tenía ni idea de si eran las cantidades correcta o si estaba haciendo ésto en orden, pero no era momento de ponerse a planificar las cosas, claro, no, no con Miguel al lado haciendo su mejor esfuerzo. Se trataba de impresionar, no de ir corriendo a esconderse atrás de él porque México era raro y lo intimidaba y quién rayos le pone jitomate al arroz de todos mod...

A ver, tranquilo. Que iba bien.

Bueno, no le constaba, pero posiblemente le estuviera yendo bien.

...Ayúdalo, virgencita, seas quien seas.

Miguel, por otro lado, ya estaba procediendo a sazonar la carne, pero no recordaba del todo con qué tenía que ser. Sólo sabía que tanto a Hiro como a él les gustaban las cosas picantes y sazonadas, así que se atrevió a ir en dirección a la alacena en pos de condimentos.

—¿Qué le echo a la carne? —Preguntó.

—Lo que más te guste. —Comentó Hiro, más concentrado en lavar el arroz que en ayudarle a salir de dudas. Un ciego guiando a otro no podía salir bien.

Miguel terminó por sacar todos los condimentos que vio, y, oliéndolos de uno en uno, empezó a añadirlos de modo más bien caprichoso a la carne, hasta que consideró que al revolverla se le hacía más agua a la boca por el olor. Posiblemente eso fuera un buen indicador de que ésto iba bien.

Procedió entonces a hacer pequeñas bolitas, las albóndigas, para poder seguir con su tarea, pero el sonido de un agresivo chisporroteo llamó su atención junto con el poderoso chillido de Hiro, quien retrocedió hasta la pared le hicieron volver a prestar atención.

—¡Hiro!

—¡Es la manteca! ¡El fuego era muy alto!

**_Dicen que en la fiesta_ **

**_Todito se ha de quemar._ **

**_Dicen que en la fiesta_ **

_**Todito se ha de quemar.** _

El chisporroteo de la manteca actuando sobre el arroz remojado hizo a Miguel soltar un grito similar y retroceder al mismo lugar a donde Hiro había ido. La olla siguió arrojando amenazantes cantidades de manteca caliente y quemante en todas direcciones.

—¡Hay que bajarle al fuego! —Indicó Miguel.

—¡¿Eso hará que deje de chisporrotear?!

—¡Por física, sí!

—¡Física mis...!

Un nuevo espectáculo de tronaderas alertó a ambos, sacándoles uno de los chillidos menos masculinos de su existencia entera.

De un movimiento rapido, Hiro se adelantó y bajó de un jalón el fuego a una flama baja, pero no lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que le cayera en la muñeca. Un grito ahogado le siguió mientras volvía a retroceder a la pared, con Miguel mirándolo paralizado mientras se apresuraba a ver la quemadura que se había llevado su cuasi-sagrada personas.

—¡¿Estás bien?!

—¡Me saltó!

—¡Tranquilo, sólo necesitas agua fría! —Indicó el moreno mientras llevaba a Hiro casi a rastras al lavabo, donde procedió a colocar la diminuta quemadura bajo el chorro de agua fría.

—¡Miguel, tampoco jodas, sólo fue manteca, no necesito el Niágara entero! —Se quejó Hiro, abochornado de estar en una posición tan vulnerable.

Aunque no se iba a quejar del contacto físico, claro que no.

—¿De verdad, DE VERDAD no quieres pedir una pizza, Chapitas? Aún estamos a tiempo. —Dijo Miguel, casi retorciendo a su amigo en una llave de lucha libre bajo el agua fría.

Hiro suspiró. Sí, claro que estaba considerando la idea pero...

—...No, ya estamos bastante avanzados. Mi tía va a preguntar al menos qué intentamos hacer. —Negó.

—¡Hiro, no se va a enfadar!

—Peor, se va a decepcionar de nuestra nula capacidad de cuidarnos solos.

—¡Aaagh! ¡Basta, voy a pedir pizza!

—¡No te atrevas, estrellita!

—¡Tú comes puras porquerías, no debería de importarte, Chapitas!

—¡Oye, me alimento sanamente! ... De vez en cuanto. ¡Pero lo hago!

—No, basta. Dame el número.

—No.

—Pues lo busco yo.

Hubo un momento de forcejeo entre los dos muchachos, hasta que el olor del arroz que se cocía les hizo regresar prácticamente de rodillas a cuidar del arroz que ahora se estaba cocinando, removiendo con fruición para evitar que se quemara.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de Miguel, quien quedó a cargo de vigilarlo mientras que Hiro continuaba haciendo las albóndigas.

Y acababan de iniciar...

—... Bien, bueno. Ésto es más difícil de lo que pensé en un inicio. —Admitió Hiro, entre refunfuños mientras Miguel alzaba su cabeza para verlo. —Haz como quieras. No te culparé si decides pedir una pizza. Sólo quería intentarlo, ya vi que no es tan fácil.

**_Para que haga su manda_ **

**_Por la pasión de Estrellita._ **

**_Para que haga su manda_ **

**_Por la pasión de Chapitas._ **

El Hamada agachó ligeramente la cabeza, a pesar de su esfuerzo de no verse demasiado decepcionado. Éste movimiento no fue inadvertido por Miguel.

Y pensar que tenía tantas ganas de que cocinaran juntos...

El mexicano miró en dirección al celular con cierta duda, luego en dirección a Hiro.

Ugh... lo que hacía por verlo sonreír...

**_Mi querido Chapitas_ **

**_Me va a guisar un molito._ **

**_Por el cielo de Monte Albán_ **

**_De noche sueño contigo_ **

—... No, lo tuyo se me antoja más. —Afirmó Miguel.

Su intento de verse romántico fue aminorado por el hecho de que Hamada volvió a ahogarse con su propia saliva ante su declaración.

—¡N-no lo decía de ese modo! —Chilló.

—¡Lo haces con toda la intención! —Se quejó Hiro.

—¡Que no, maldita sea! —Aclaró, sintiendo los colores subir por sus morenas mejillas. —Sólo... sólo me refería a que hay que encontrar un modo de funcionar, ¿cierto? Entonces, si trabajamos juntos todo será más fácil.

—¿Q-qué planeas? —Preguntó Hiro.

La sonrisa enigmática de Miguel, aunque preciosa, podía ser todo menos reconfortante a veces.

—Tengo una idea. Chapitas... ¿Puedes abrir tu conexión empática...?

**_Mi querida Estrellita_ **

**_Me va a guisar un molito._ **

**_Por el cielo de Monte Albán_ **

**_De noche sueño contigo_ **

Apenas media hora más tarde, la cosa entera estaba lista.

Albóndigas en tempura.

Onigiris de arroz rojo a la mexicana, rellenos de carne picante.

Verduras al vapor.

Quién diría que sólo tenían que abrir su conexión empática una vez más para poder disfrutar de tal banquete juntos, al tener una vía de comunicación más fluida, más inmediata, más rápida. Y ni siquiera se les tuvo que quemar nada.

**_Mi querido Chapitas_ **

**_Me va a guisar un molito._ **

**_Por el cielo de Monte Albán_ **

**_De noche sueño contigo_ **

Esa sonrisa en los labios del otro... mientras disfrutaban de una merienda juntos, cocinada por sus propias manos... Saber que no les iban a prohibir verse por considerarles demasiado ineptos para dejarlos solos...

Pero sobre todo, esa sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa que les daban ganas de lavar todos los platos sólo para poder seguirla viendo brillar.

—Oye, al final quedó bien y todo. —Dijo Miguel, dándole una mordida a uno de los onigiris armados por Hamada. —Yo creo que ya te puedes casar, Chapitas. —Bromeó.

—A tí tampoco se te da tan mal. —Admitió Hiro, probando una de las albóndigas en tempura ligeramente picosas que Miguel había preparado, mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos viajaran de nuevo al lugar a donde se había ido, cuando le había visto removiendo la carne.

**_Mi querida Estrellita_ **

**_Me va a guisar un molito._ **

**_Por el cielo de Monte Albán_ **

**_¡De noche sueño contigo!_ **

Quizás el amor... quizás sí valía la pena tenerlo en el menú del día, para darle un poquito de sazón, un poquito de sabor, y que volviera todo aún más sabroso de lo que ya era.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, Soy Axu! He aquí mi regalito de Navidad de mi para ti a modo de pedir disculpas por la demora desde la última actualización de Tesis. :') No es el final, y está cortito, pero espero te guste.
> 
> Es un escrito un poco corto que tenía guardado de Tesis y que ya lo quería borrar porque mñeh, pa' que. Es medio random, medio a lo loco, medio borrador, sólo quería ver cómo cocinaban juntos con las mentes hechas un desastre durante "Chispas en la hora dorada". Pero espero que te guste a pesar de todo.
> 
> La canción fue "La cumbia del mole" de Lila Downs. <3
> 
> ¡Feliz Navidad y próspero año Nuevo! Ya falta menos para la actualización final, lo juro. :DDDD
> 
> Axu cambio y fuera.


	15. Disonancia cognitiva

— _Ellll comienzo fue un big bang, y fue calienteeeEEEeeeEEEeee..._ —Cantó Hiro desafinando con la cara hundida en su almohada, aplastado sobre el peso de su propia angustia adolescente mientras las gotas de lluvia le hacían coro.

Se oía como un gallo viejo a punto de morir.

—Hiro, Baymax va a creer que estás agonizando. —Fue la respuesta de Tadashi desde su habitación mientras se ponía los audífonos para ahorrarse la tortura, ¿XQ a él, XQ XQ XQ XQ su hermano tenía que ser un adolescente enamorado?

Porque sí, ya era el séptimo día (como diría Soda Stereo en su canción), llovía afuera a cántaros y su amigo (auch, maldita palabra que le recuerda todo lo que pudo haber sido pero no fue) ya está retrasado _otra vez_ por _quince minutos._

Y luego Miguel le dice que por qué México no progresa y que así no se pinches puede y que _"seas mamón, Hiro"_.

Debido al clima y al cansancio de sus familiares por ir al festival ayer, festival que tanto Miguel como él se perdieron por estar en la playa, se decidió por unanimidad de votos que reservarían los paseos para hasta después de la hora de la comida. Y gracias a que en esta ocasión ellos sí habían tenido tiempo de sobra para dormir por haberse separado tan temprano el día de ayer, les dejaba la mañana para trabajar...

Si tan solo el morENO AJUSTARA SU RELOJ.

¿Acaso no tenía despertador en el celular? ¿Tendría que programarle uno nuevo? Mira que hasta contaba como una buena obra y favor para la humanidad, la caridad y todo eso que los filantrópicos buscan.

... A quien engaña. Se está aferrando a cómo solían ser las cosas antes. Apretó la almohada un poco, con la mirada perdida entre los pliegues de la funda. Secretamente, estaba agradecido de que Miguel aún no llegara porque no tenía ni idea de con qué cara lo iba a ver de hoy en adelante, ya sabiendo que tienen sentimientos mutuos sobre los que no podían actuar y sí muchos, muchos problemas con los cuales aún tenían que lidiar trabajando juntos. Era como si retrocedieran cinco pasos por cada uno que daban al frente.

Maldita sea, no debió haberlo besado. Ni mucho menos abrir la bocota.

...Bueno, tampoco era como que el beso no hubiera sido desea--... Maldita sea, Hamada, concéntrate.

Giró sobre él mismo hasta quedarse mirando el techo, y empezó a recorrer las fotografías que había guardado en su teléfono de su descoordinado verano juntos. En el malecón. Con los raspados. En el acuario. El video que Tadashi le pasó de cuando saltaron al cenote. El clip de voz de Miguel cantando. El moreno dibujando espirales y calaveritas con la luz de las bengalas horas antes de que todo explotara cual BLEVE en expansión, aprovechando que Hiro sabía usar la cámara de larga exposición.

...No había ninguna de su primer beso.

_"Me vas a dejar sin labios."_

_"Y tú a mí."_

— _...Me da igual, me da igual, es un beso en la pantalla del auto-cine sin gozar, sin gozar..._ —Cantó bajito, apagando la pantalla y quedándose un momento marinándose en su propia angustia.

Empezaba a preguntarse si quizás Miguel lo estaba evitando.

... Genio. ¡Por supuesto que lo estaba evitando!

Quizás fue demasiado pronto para decirle la verdad, o quizás fue demasiado tarde para hacerlo. ¿O quizá debería haberselo dicho desde el momento en que lo supo? ¿Quizás nunca debió decirle? Eeeeh no, está bastante seguro de que la última no era opción. Seguirle escondiendo y dejarlo eventualmente explotar hubiera sido muchísimo más grave de ese modo. ¿Verdad? ¿O no?

Le va a explotar la cabeza.

Pero es que era tan duro saber cuándo era el tiempo adecuado para decirle algo difícil a alguien que te importa... a veces simplemente terminabas postergándolo más y más y más hasta que al darte cuenta, el problema ya se te había ido de las manos.

...De todos modos, no jodas Miguel, ¡no apiles una emergencia sobre otra por favor!

Maldita sea, ya no sabe si está enojado, preocupado, triste, o qué.

_—... El abismo y la luna en el séptimo día..._

Finalmente el susodicho apareció en su ventana, reproduciendo al tocar en el cristal con su puño un sonido muy parecido a "balalalala" como contraseña para que le dejara pasar.

Hiro lo miró con irritación, se incorporó en su cama y abrió la ventana para dejarlo entrar, encogiendo las piernas para darle espacio.

—¿Por qué...?

—¡Ya sé que llegué tarde! —Comentó Miguel con desgana sentándose de espaldas a Hiro al borde de la ventana para luego dejarse caer en reversa sobre su cama, como los buzos al lanzarse al mar. —Ahórrame el regaño.

No tenía ganas de contarle a Hiro lo mucho que lo había maldicho entre lágrimas anoche.

—¿Pero por qué _siempre_ llegas tarde? —Preguntó el genio con una mezcla de genuina curiosidad e irritación.

Por toda respuesta, Miguel se encogió de hombros, abandonó la cama y se sentó con total desfachatez marca Hamada sobre la silla de Hiro, procediendo a abrir la laptop.

—...Tenía cosas que hacer. —Contestó el mexicano secamente, muy diferente de la persona de la que el japonés se había vuelto a enamorar ayer.

El genio se molestó por la brusquedad de sus palabras y apretó los labios, para luego cerrar la ventana y sentarse en la cama con una tableta para ponerse a trabajar buscando tranquilizarse, ya sin saber si quería confrontarlo, pedirle una disculpa, o que lo dejarán en paz.

No era tiempo de empezar discusiones inútiles, era hora de trabajar y pretender que las últimas 10 y algo horas no habían sucedido.

Hora de pretender que ese beso formado de varios otros más pequeños e igual de sinceros no estaba reproduciéndose una y otra vez en sus cabezas, dejándoles tensos y con mil palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Era una ola de sentimientos de culpa, negación, amor, decepción y molestia que empezaba a formar nubes de tormenta en medio del silencio tenso en el ambiente. Sentimientos que además, al sobrepasar un cierto nivel de fuerza, empezaron a pasarse de modo empático a su compañero.

Lo cual hacía todo peor.

—¡Agh! —Se quejó Hiro. —Miguel, ¿Qué añadiste? Me está rebotando el código, funcionaba mejor antes que lo tocaras.

Miguel hizo su mejor esfuerzo por apretar los ojos y contar hasta diez. La voz que antes le sonaba a campanitas ahora le irritaba de sobremanera escucharla.

—Hiro, antes tampoco no funcionaba o no estaríamos _aún_ intercambiados.

—Pero esa función de... ¿Sabes que? Voy para allá, que creaste un monstruo de 300 líneas de código y no voy a repasarlas una a una.

—¡Uy, pues perdón, ñoñazo Don Perfecto que definitivamente NO intercambió nuestras mentes! ¡En un proyecto de universidad que _se supone_ ya habías revisado!

—Oye, yo te avisé desde el primer día que podía haber fallas en el experimento, ¿o se te olvidó en el intercambió junto con la letra de alguna otra canción?

—¡¿Y quién fue el que planeaba llevarme ahí en primer lugar?! ¡Toda la comida no me hablaste de otra cosa!

—¡Hey! Hicimos una apuesta, perdí, yyyy te estaba dejando ir a pesar de tus tontos apodos horribles a mi persona, porque soy bondadoso. ¡PERO! Tú solisto insististe en ir por tu propio pie, ¡Yo no te forcé a nada ahí!

—Aaaaah, ¿pero y si perdía la apuesta? ¿O me vas a negar que me habrías hecho tomar ese riesgo de todos modos?

—S... n... Gh...

Miguel miró a Hiro con reclamo. Si bien en realidad hasta cierto punto agradecía el cambio de cuerpos, estaba demasiado molesto con su amigo por sus mentiras como para darle tregua. Al verse acorralado, el japonés se enfrascó en su trabajo con un resoplido de frustración. Vale, esa pregunta no la podía contestar sin perder la discusión, y odiaba perder.

—¡C-cállate y haz algo útil ahí, Miguel! Déjame trabajar tranquilo que ya bastante tiempo hemos perdido saliendo a lo estúpido...

Pero Miguel no iba a retroceder, y menos porque alguien más se lo ordenaba.

—¡Pero si la salida de ayer TAMBIÉN fue tu idea! ¡Incluso yo te dije que no había que salir, y sólo me miraste con cara de lástima!

Eso le caló a Hiro más de lo que iba a admitir. Sólo quería ver a Miguel sonreír, no provocar lástimas, pero ahora ni de joda iba a admitir eso.

—¡¿ _MI_ IDEA?! ¡Ooooh no, no no no! ¡Tu cerebro es el que confunde convivencia con trabajo, Miguel! ¡Se mete en medio del mío y pierde el tiempo a lo estúpido en estúpidas salidas contigo, si hubiera sido por mí, JAMÁS te hubiera pedido que salieras conmigo!

Eso le dolió a Miguel más de lo que iba a admitir. El flechazo que había sentido cuando Hiro le hizo la pregunta se marchitó como una flor, y el ritmo de su respiración se empezó a acelerar conforme la discusión proseguía.

—¡Pues deja de hacerle caso a mi cerebro y ya! ¡¿No eres un genio o algo así?! ¡Yo al tuyo no le hago caso cuando empieza a ponerse irracional con las decisiones!

—¡Mi cerebro no es irracional, ese es el tuyo! ¡Yo sólo quería que dejáramos de perder el tiempo de modo inútil!

—¡La tuya! ¡Ya me dirás tú que tan bien salió eso, Hiro!

—¡Pues yo no fui el que se confesó ayer, esa también fue tu idea!

Esto estaba mal.

En el fondo, ninguno de los dos quería hacer daño al otro, y no querían seguir esta discusión. Pero también en el fondo, estaban demasiado heridos como para poder detenerse pensar, o parar. Y el estúpido orgullo... ese aún no lo sabían controlar, no con quince y diecisiete años de edad.

No eran adultos para manejarse. No eran niños para no medir consecuencias. Eran un extraño intermedio que se conoció en el mejor momento posible, y ahora se hacía daño en el peor de todos.

—¡Yo... yo no iba a...!

—¿No ibas a qué...?

—...¡M-me apretaste la mano! ¡Me diste bengalas, había...! ¡Fue el ambiente...!

—¿Ahora fue el ambiente, Miguel, en serio?

—¡Es más, yo sólo quería unas vacaciones normales, tú fuiste el zopenco que se trajo su tarea!

—¡Zopenc...! ¡¿Y por qué te ofreciste a ayudarme entonces?! ¡Yo no te forcé a estar ahí!

—¡Y yo no construí esa cosa en primer lugar! ¡A la gente la conoces tratándola con el tiempo, no haciendo trampa con tecnología tonta!

—¡Oye, no es hacer trampa, y la tecnología no es tonta! ¡Baymax bien que ha estado cuidando de ti cada vez que te lastimas y de él no te quejas!

—¡Puedo perfectamente cuidar de mí mismo, gracias!

—¡Tu modo tradicional de hacer las cosas es ineficiente para este tipo de cosas, Miguel! ¡Todo lo dejas al azar!

—Y se supone que tu invento era para ayudar gente, ¡no para discutir como ahora! ¡Las cosas forzadas NO salen!

—¡Con dos semanas no habríamos llegado ni a saber nuestro color favorito! ¡¿Cómo llamas a eso progreso?!

—¡Tampoco me habría enamorado de ti! ¡¿Cómo llamas a eso progreso?! ¡Probablemente son todo mentiras y en realidad ni te quiero ni te habría querrido nunca!

_Auch._

Miguel no decía eso en serio. Tanto si era falso como si no, la realidad era que por el momento aún lo seguía queriendo y en realidad no estaba realmente enojado por el cambio de personalidad tanto como por la mentira de Hiro y su necedad de esconderle las cosas importantes, y se pateó mentalmente al ver la mirada de dolor de Hiro por decir algo que podía hacer tanto daño, por haber hablado de la rabia sin importarle llevarse entre el atropello el corazón de una persona tan valiosa en su vida. Su cara pareció congelarse un instante y pudo ver como en cuestión de fracciones de segundos algo dentro del japonés se hacía pedazos.

Internamente, deseó nunca haberlo dicho. También internamente, deseó que Hiro no le creyera... pero a juzgar por las lágrimas y la mirada de dolor, de rabia, y de humillación que el otro empezaba a lanzarle, _sí que lo hizo_.

El Hamada menor apretó los puños y evitó verlo en un intento por recoger los pedazos de su dignidad y no humillarse más ante el mexicano. Se rehusaba a dejarse vencer y caer frente al otro tan fácil.

—...No eres el único que tiene que lidiar con eso. ¿O te crees que de verdad me gustas?

_Auch._

El golpe de palabras dolía lo mismo de vuelta. Hiro se preguntó internamente por qué estaba devolviendo los golpes si se suponía que no quería hacer daño a Miguel, pero estaba ciego de dolor, de confusión y de rabia, y el único que había en su camino provocándolo más y más en medio de su agonía era el mexicano.

Y se sentía un monstruo. Uno fuera de control, uno que no quería ver la mirada de dolor que acababa de provocarle al otro con unas simples palabra.

Cómo deseaba que Miguel pudiera frenarlo en el momento, como siempre parecía hacer... con ese don que tenía para calmarlo y hacerle pensar claro, con ese instinto de protección que despertaba en él... pero el músico también estaba demasiado fuera de sí para poder auxiliarlo.

—...No. No creo que de verdad me quieras. —Había hielo en su voz de cantante.

—...Y yo no te forcé a besarme, eso no tendría que haber sucedido.

...El mundo se congeló por un instante.

_"Por el bien de reparar todo esto..._

_Haré como que este día nunca sucedió. ¿Está bien?"_

Por supuesto que no había olvidado su primer beso.

_"Estoy de acuerdo."_

_"Entonces... ¡Tregua!"_

Por supuesto que rompió su promesa.

_"¡Tregua! Amigos, como antes."_

Por supuesto que olvidar algo tan significativo, tan esperado, tan sincero y tan tierno como un primer beso no les iba a ser fácil.

_"Sí. Amigos... como antes."_

Y Hiro se odió por romper su promesa y sacar el tema a flote a modo de arma.

Hasta el genio más avispado cometía errores y tenía defectos. Entre los más grandes que caracterizaban al japonés (además de lo obvio de su cariño y de su maldita, MALDITA necedad de esconder las cosas y seguir tirando para adelante aunque salieran de su control) era esa necedad de quererse defender y devolver los golpes. No estaba acostumbrado poner la otra mejilla, nunca lo estaría.

El mexicano obviamente se iba a defender. Él tampoco estaba acostumbrado a volver tras sus pasos, y su enojo le pedía las lágrimas de Hamada por atreverse a jugar con sus sentimientos. Porque él también tenía su buena sarta de defectos, y tampoco era de los que se quedaban callados y se dejaban mandar (si no se lo había permitido a mamá Imelda con tanta facilidad mucho menos iba a dejar que "este wey" lo hiciera) junto con su maldita terquedad y de sacar en cara las cosas en el peor momento. Razón por la cual ahora tenían que lidiar con esto en primer lugar.

—... ¡Tú tampoco me detuviste cuando yo me acerqué a besarte!

—¡Si te acercaste por tu propio pie sabiendo que podía estar mal es peor!

—¡No, es peor si ya sabías y de todos modos me correspondiste! ¡Es una mentira que duele mucho!

—¡¿Y crees que a mi no me duele, Miguel?!

—¡Pues al parecer, no te dolió lo suficiente para dejar de jugar conmigo y confundirme, Hiro!

—¡Yo no jugué contigo, tú te acercaste y empezaste a confundir las cosas! ¡Y a mí, de paso!

—¡Pues si tanto así es, entonces me voy en cuanto arreglemos esto y ya no me verás! ¡Es más, ya ni quiero verte, ni ti ni a tu tonta máquina...! ¡A la chingada, los dos!

—¡Ah, así son las cosas ahora! ¡Pues si tanto es así entonces vete, ya no tienes por qué venir a ayudarme!

—¡No quiero tu estúpida ayuda! ¡Ni quiero ayudarte!

—¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón! ¡Toooooda la razón, como querías!

—¡¿Qué rayos quieres decir ahora?!

Hiro se incorporó, y echando chispas por los ojos, cerró la laptop de un porrazo y la presionó con tanta fuerza contra el pecho de Miguel que lo empujó ligeramente para atrás. El mexicano se quedó un poco en shock, para después mirarlo con la misma cara de rencor.

—¡Que no te necesito, Miguel! ¡Ahí tienes, toda tuya, ilumíname con tu modo de hacer las cosas! ¡Y sabes qué, tienes razón, al inicio de todo esto sólo te estaba usando! De imbécil pensé después que podríamos funcionar como amigos, ¿pero adivina qué? ¡No se pudo, porque ALGUIEN decidió besarme!

—¡Ah, pero tú querías mentirme desde el inicio! ¿O no? ¡Así nunca iba a funcionar tu estúpida amistad, no fue mi culpa!

—¡Tú también sabías, solo te estás haciendo el tonto! ¡Debí seguir con mi plan original y nunca haberte dirigido la palabra!

—Pues... ¡Métete tu plan por donde más te quepa que yo no quiero nada que ver contigo y tus mentiras!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Por mi bien! ¡Prefiero trabajar solo de todosmodos!

Hiro se calzó los zapatos y un rompevientos que le cubriera de la lluvia con rabia desmesurada e, internamente exhortándose a no llorar, de un brinco salió por la ventana y usó toda su adrenalina y todas sus fuerzas para correr lejos del mexicano, quien apenas alcanzó a asomarse al borde de la misma al aún estar cargando la estorbosa laptop entre sus manos.

Bajó las escaleras con el corazón a tope, los dientes apretados, los ojos rasos de lágrimas, la respiración bufada y las piernas flaqueando. Maldita adrenalina de doble filo, que le prestaba fuerza a sus piernas para correr como el viento y a la vez, no le era la suficiente para sentir que estaba avanzando.

— **¡HIRO HAMADA!**

— **¡DÉJAME EN PAZ!**

Hiro le mostró el dedo del medio ya desde la calle, y corrió en dirección a la ciudad.

A su gusto, y a pesar de estar dando todo para escapar, no podía correr lo bastante rápido. Quería volar lejos de ahí. Que Miguel no lo viera. Que no notara lo mucho que en realidad le había dolido. Desaparecer de su vista, progresar sin él, que no lo encontrara o lo encontrara bastante bien por sí mismo. Demostrarle que no lo necesitaba a él, ni a su música, ni su rostro, ni sus besos para volver a encontrar tierra como hacía antes de conocerlo, y que se arrepintiera de haberle hecho correr.

...Quería que Miguel lo extrañara y regresara a su lado.

El mexicano por su parte sintió que se le revolvía la mezcla de emociones en su interior cual mezcla molotov, y quince años de vida no eran suficientes para saber cómo lidiar con ellos. Y aún así no pudo actuar respecto a ningún de ellas, porque era un asco y un cobarde que no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer primero. Ni siquiera por el montón de cosas crueles que se habían gritado.

Y así fue como dejó que el primer y gran amor de su vida se le escapara de entre las manos como agua, llevándose con él varios pedacitos de su corazón.

Ni siquiera había dicho la verdad en gran parte de su argumento. Le dolía mucho que Hiro le hubiera guardado el secreto de algo tan importante hasta después de haberse declarado, sí, y el dolor de aquello le impulsó a decir cosas impulsivas. Pero no era cierto que ya no quisiera verlo, ni que su tecnología fuera tonta, ni tampoco era del todo cierto que no lo quería. Odiaba que Hiro dijera mentiras respecto a cosas importantes, pero no le importaba demasiado cuando eran cosas pequeñas al considerarlo parte de lo que le hacía ser él. No quería hacerle tanto daño, no debió decir todas esas cosas.

Pero ya era tarde.

No iba a poder disculparse ahora, no después de todo lo que Hiro le había gritado de vuelta pues también le había hecho bastante daño. ¿Quién diría que esa misma boquita que tanto amaba haber besado también fuera capaz de lanzar semejantes dagas envenenadas? Porque, _auch_ , Hiro le había dicho que no le necesitaba ni le quería cerca.

Miguel respiró agitadamente, y se limpió las lágrimas que intentaban asomar de sus ojos, dejándolas morir ante su orgullo propio.

—Estúpido Hiro. Tonto genio, no te necesito. —Murmuró con la respiración entrecortada. Tomó la computadora y el cargador de la misma, y dispuesto a trabajar el tiempo que hiciera falta en ella. Iba a demostrarle a Hiro que podía con esto, iba a regresar a la normalidad, y entonces...

No sabía qué seguiría después de ello ni quería pensar en eso.

Se dirigió a la ventana y dirigió una última mirada al cuarto de Hiro. Luego de titubear un poco, al final terminó llevándose con él la almohada de su amigo de todos modos.

La culpa no podía comérselo vivo si se distraía trabajando.

* * *

La música reproducía suavemente mientras él intentaba hacer las cosas funcionar en su cuarto.

_Error de compilación número 35. 4 errores encontrados. No definido._

_Error de compilación número 36. 15 errores encontrados. No definido._

_Error de compilación número 37. 2 errores encontrados. No definido._

_Error de compilación número..._

—¿Ahora qué hice mal? —Se quejó el moreno chocando su cabeza contra su escritorio una y otra vez. —Tonto cerebro inútil. No, espérate, eso es algo que Hiro diría... ¡Agh, sal de mi cabeza, estoy enojado contigo!

Se rehusaba a admitir que las cosas eran más fáciles cuando Hiro estaba a su lado programando.

Miguel miró su mano en un intento de que se le ocurriera alguna idea, pero lo único que le venía a la cabeza era la mano de Hiro enredando sus dedos entre los propio. Dedos gruesos, callosos, que le recordaban que se había enamorado de un hombre y no de una mujer. Manos que estaban sudadas cada vez que le tomaba la mano (a veces rayaban en el punto de lo desagradable, ew, Hiro, ew), y que eran pálidas y estaban siempre en tu cara como él mismo lo estaba una vez que te tenía confianza. Eran erráticas y expresivas: él manoteaba, golpeaba, salpicaba, empujaba, chocaba esos cinco y a veces no medía su fuerza ni su brusquedad a la hora de arrastrarlo a algún lado con rudeza y sin una pizca de elegancia en sus movimientos desorganizados como su existencia misma.

Y era lo que le gustaba de él.

Cuando le tomaba la mano, no era un embone perfecto como el que se describe en las películas. Embone que de todos modos Miguel nunca entendió, porque las manos de las personas no son piezas de rompecabezas que estén hechas la una para la otra, si no partes del cuerpo únicas y personales de cada quien.

Las manos de Hiro eran diferentes a las suyas y aún así complementarias, son su color pálido y su torpeza, y era el contraste y la imperfección de las mismas enredadas entre las suyas lo que le gustaba lo bastante para habérselas ya memorizado, el tacto y el peso de las mismas grabadas con cincel en su cerebro.

Ya lo extraña. Es un cursi. Piensa echarle la culpa a la lluvia fuera de su ventana, sí.

Si no lo fuera no estaría revisando sus conversaciones pasadas en whatsapp y dejándose torturar por **Sin Bandera** tocando _**"mientes tan bien"** *_ como un completo masoquista.

—¡Ahora mi celular también me odia, perfecto!

Su mirada se suavizó leyendo una conversación pasada.

_"Estrellita dónde estás, me pregunto por qué no contestas el whatsapp"_

Una sonrisa amarga y nostálgica salió de sus labios. Con su mano buscó el tacto de otra a la cual ya se había acostumbrado, y que pensó siempre estaría ahí para él.

Pero no estaba.

_**Que te quedarás conmigo una vida entera** _

_**Que contigo adios invierno solo primavera** _

_**Que las olas son de magia y no de agua salada** _

_**Yo te creo todo y tú no me das nada** _

Hiro se refugió de la lluvia bajo un árbol del mismo parque donde paseó con Miguel, escuchando a Sin Bandera en los audífonos. Porque si le iba a arder, de una vez que le ardiera bien y le calara hasta el alma.

Era consciente de que estaba haciendo el berrinche y el ridículo de su vida, y que ya no tenía edad para esto. Aún así, se odiaba un poquito por esa pelea. No debió decir todas esas cosas.

_**Que si sigo tu camino llegaré hasta el cielo** _

_**Tú me mientes en la cara y yo me vuelvo ciego** _

Miguel se rindió, se tumbó en la cara y hundió su cara en la almohada robada que olía a Hiro. Su cabeza no dejaba de zumbar con memorias, promesas rotas, recuerdos tiernos, contacto físico.

_¿Cuántos fueron falsos?_

_¿...Quería saberlo?_

_**Yo me trago tus palabras tu juegas un juego** _

_**Y me brilla el mundo cuando dices luego** _

_**Cuando dices luego** _

_"¿Y vas a querer la canción en Spotify o en tu celular?"_

_"¡En la playa con guitarra es hacer trampa!"_

_"Cachetitos rojooos"_

_"Coco, pretende a que puedes escuchar el mar, ¿sí?"_

_"Hola Cachetitos rojos, ¿dormiste bien?"_

_"Estrellita"_

_"¡Abre más las piernas y ya!"_

_"Miguel, no. No voy a cantar, no..."_

...Pero Hiro cantó, y Miguel tomó su guitarra.

— ** _Cuando dices_ _siento_ _..._** —Inició Hiro.

— ** _..._ _Siento_ _que eres todo._** —Tocó Miguel a la distancia.

— ** _Cuando dices vida yo estaré_ _contigo_** _ **.** _—Hiro cerró los ojos.

— ** _Tomas de mi_ _mano_** _ **, y por dentro lloro.** _—Miguel abrazó más guitarra.

— ** _Aunque sea_ _mentira_ _me haces sentir vivo._** —Hiro apretó los puños.

— ** _Aunque es_ _ falso_ _el aire..._** —Miguel agachó su cara para llorar.

— ** _...Siento que_ _respiro_ _..._** —Y Hiro abrió los ojos, llorando a la par.

_**Mientes tan bien** _

_**Que me sabe a verdad** _

_**Todo lo que me das** _

_**Y ya te estoy amando** _

_"Cachetes ro-... ¡Chapitas!"_

_"¿Confías en mí?"_

_"¿Me crees?"_

_"¡Sí, eso! ¡Lo de los héroes!"_

Tardaron en darse cuenta que la conexión empática que compartían les dejaba sentir de paso el _sufrimiento ajeno_ , pero nada más notarlo de inmediato ocultaron sus emociones para ahorrarle la pena al otro. ¡Podrían pelearse, pero no por ello dejarían de cuidarse!

...Quizás así era como el amor de verdad funcionaba.

_**Mientes tan bien** _

_**Que he llegado a imaginar** _

_**Que en mi amor llenas tu piel** _

_**Y aunque todo es de papel** _

_**Mientes tan bien** _

Hiro caminó de vuelta a su departamento y Miguel volvió a acostarse.

Era MIGUEL quien salía corriendo cuando empezaba a sentirse frustrado. Pero era _Hiro_ quien estaba en el parque.

—¡Miguel, sal de mi cabeza!

Era HIRO quien se encerraba a trabajar sin comer al estresarse. Pero era _Miguel_ quien se había encerrado en su habitación.

—Hiro, ¡déjame en paz!

Y estaban al revés de nuevo. Como en el primer día, con la guitarra y el libro.

_**Cuando dices siento, siento que eres todo** _

—¡No quiero pensarte, no quiero verte en todos lados! —Hiro huyó corriendo de sus pensamientos.

_**Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo** _

—¡No te quiero en mi vida, no quiero estar contigo en la tuya! —Miguel se escondió bajo las sábanas.

_**Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro** _

—¡No quiero seguir recordando tu mano entre la mía, Miguel! ¡No si ya la perdí!

_**Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo** _

—¡No quiero que sigas sintiendo lo que sientes, Hiro! ¡No si no es real!

_**Aunque es falso el aire...** _

—¡No quiero seguir buscándote!

—¡No quiero seguir encontrándote!

_**...Siento que respiro** _

—¡Y no puedo si no sales de mi cabeza, Estrellita!

—¡Déjame pensar en algo que no seas tú, Chapitas!

_Perdóname._

_**Mientes tan bien** _

_**Que me sabe a verdad** _

_**Todo lo que me das** _

_**Y ya te estoy amando** _

Las experiencias del verano fueron genuinas.

_"¿Quieres salir conmigo, Estrellita?"_

Eran los sentimientos los que se ponían en duda en el fuego cruzado.

_"Te quiero como no se debe querer a un amigo."_

Al no saber si en algún punto el engaño empezaba a convertirse en realidad.

_"Te quiero más de lo que me creerías"._

Porque se cuidaban y dolía como si lo fuera.

**_Mientes tan bien_ **

**_Que he llegado a imaginar_ **

**_Que mi amor llenas tu piel_ **

_**Y aunque todo es de papel** _

¿Y si fuera verdad, y no castillos de papel en el aire? ¿No sería lindo? ¿No sería perfecto, haber encontrado a alguien que te corresponde, te quiere, te procura tanto como tú a él? ¿Que te sigue el paso, que te contesta, que te empuja a ser otro tipo de persona, que te complemente? ¿Que no tiene miedo de tus defectos?

Pero desvariaban.

_**Mientes tan bien** _

Por el momento, había una amistad que reparar... si es que eso al menos aún podía hacerse...

**_Y aunque todo es de papel_ **

**_Mientes, lo sé_  
**

Pero cuando estás tan enamorado y tan loco, llega un momento en que sigues adelante a pesar de que duela. Porque una sonrisa lo vale. Porque su _amistad_ lo vale.

Porque te dan fuerza para opacar el miedo al rechazo y colocar por encima de su bienestar.

...

...

_Maldita sea con el amor._

Miguel apagó su música al escuchar a Hiro subiendo las escaleras para regresar a su departamento, y de un movimiento rápido se asomó para aventar una almohada al interior de la habitación del Hamada, para luego cerrar su propia ventana y hacerse el dormido. Instantes después, escuchó a su amigo deslizarse en el interior de su habitación y cerrar la ventana.

...Espérate, su almohada huele a Hiro.

Loading.

...Se confundió. La que aventó al interior del cuarto del menor de los Hamada debió de haber sido la propia... Miguel se golpeó la frente al darse cuenta de su etupidez, sintiéndose un meme con piernas incluso cuando estaba ocupado sintiéndose mal. Rayos, Hiro se quedó con su almohada, adiós su intento de ser discreto. Lo peor es que a estas alturas, ya ni sabía si se equivocó por despiste, o por un desliz inconsciente de aferrarse al mitad japonés.

...Bueno, total, Hiro ya le había dicho hasta de lo que se iba a morir. ¿Qué más daba un regaño más o uno menos?

Miguel volvió a hacerse bolita en la cama, apoyando su cabeza sobre la almohada de Hiro y arrullándose con el aroma a él que había quedado en la misma. Momentos después escuchó que alguien entraba a su cuarto.

—¡Miguel, Miguel, Miguel, Miguel! —Una figura pequeñita se trepó a la cama y empezó a palmotear su cuerpo. —¡Ya despiértate Miguel!

—¡C... Coco! —El mayor tomó fuerzas de no se sabe dónde y se incorporó para mirarla con una sonrisa, sin estar seguro de seguirle la corriente, tratarla de modo educado o qué. Rayos. No recordaba cómo tratar a su propia hermana, esto sería más fácil si Hiro estuviera aquí. —¿Qué sucede?

—¡Dicen mis papás que vamos a ir al festival otra vez, cuando deje de llover!

—Ah. —De verdad no quería ir. O eso creía, al menos, tanto podía ser su mini-Hiro interno como su depresión temporal de a mentis.

—¡Y que, que si de qué se te antoja que quieres de pizza!

—¿Van a pedir pizza? Eh... ¡n-no tengo hambre!

—¡Y que si Hiro no quiere venir por picsa!

Y así, señoras y señores, es como se manda a la concentración a la chucha con tres años de edad. Maldita sea. Quiera o no, no va a poder improvisar muy bien para salir de esta. Se permitió el tomar prestado el cerebro de Hiro para planear una estrategia: distraer a Socorro.

—Ah... ¡Hiro! Él, eh.... Yo... ¡He-hey, ya te aprendiste su nombre! ¿verdad? ¡Qué lista!

—¡Me cae bien! Yo tengo una amiga en kinder, me da de sus papas y me cae bien.

—Aaah... ¡Sí, mira, qué interesante...! ¿Te cae bien?

—¡Sí! ¿Hiro te da de sus papas?

¡Y dale con Hiro!

—Ah... bueno, a Hiro le gustan más las gomitas, pero sí me... ha... comprado algunas...

—¿Qué hacen cuando están juntos?

Quebrarse la cabeza, perder el tiempo a lo imbécil, regarla, pelearse... pasar tiempo juntos, ir a la playa, bailar, disfrutar música, aprender del otro, juntar conchitas... ¡Las conchitas!

—¡Ah... sobre eso! Pues, eh... ayer fuimos a la playa y... ¡Juntamos estas para ti, mira! —El moreno se levantó de un salto y tomó la abandonada bolsa de conchas de mar de su escritorio para tendérsela a Socorro, de verdad queriendo evitar el tema.

—Miguel, ¿es tuya esa laptop? —A g g g g h.

—Nnnnno... es... de Hiro... —Murmuró entre dientes, fulminando el computador con la mirada.Maldita sea, ¿No podía escapar de Hiro por UN segundo en SU propia habitación? —Me la... ehm... prestó un rato. ¡Pero se la voy a regresar al rato así que no vale la pena fijarse en ella! ¿Sí? —Alejó a la niña de la computadora y la llevó fuera de su cuarto antes de que empezara a decir más cosas al respecto. Abrió la bolsita de tela y le enseñó el interior. —¡Mira, mira! ¡Son para ti!

La niña dejó salir un chillido de emoción y tomó las conchitas, saltando en su lugar de la emoción.

—¿Para mí?

—¡Para ti! Un regalo. —Resopló. —...delos _dos._ —Y le volvió a sonreír. —¿Por qué no vas a enseñarles a mamá y papá? Te acompaño y todo, ¿sí?

—¡Sí! ¡Mamá, mamá! ¡Mi hermano y su amigo me dieron conchitas!

Miguel la siguió, haciéndose a la idea de que iba a tener que esconder su estado de ánimo de su familia, quienes probablemente ya estaban más que acostumbrados a verlo pasar tiempo con Hiro. Algo que NO había tomado en cuenta hasta ahora.

Empezó a repasar respuestas en su cabeza con la sangre fría de Hiro, mezclándolo con su propia improvisación. Éste ya estaba siendo un día muy largo.

* * *

—¡¿Hiro?! ¡¿Saliste con esta lluvia?! —Preguntó tía Cass nada más verlo salir de su habitación de puntitas, calado hasta los huesos. Hiro respiró hondo, repasando excusas en su cerebro. No necesitaba del cerebro de Miguel para esto.

—Moría de calor, tía. ¡Q-quería aprovechar la lluvia!

—¡Pero te vas a enfermar!

—Oh no, ¡no no no! ¡Sólo voy por Baymax al cuarto de Tadashi y verás cómo estoy de bien!

—¿Pero no quieres un té o algo?

Ok, aborten el plan. Si seguía con su plan, eventualmente su tía lo iba a acorralar y no necesitaba eso. Decidió que por esta vez podría aplicar la Miguelosa y emprender la retirada lenta pero segura para no darle espacio a que siguiera preguntando.

—¡No no no, estoy bien! Pero en serio tengo que ir por Baymax, así que pues, si me disculpas, ¡tengo que... ajá!—Soltó una risita y se coló en el cuarto de Tadashi.

—¿...Fuiste a ver a Miguel o algo así? —Fue la pregunta de Tadashi nada más verlo entrar completamente empapado.

Por todos los cielos, ¿el moreno se le iba a aparecer en todos lados como la virgen de Guadalupe o algo así?

—¡No! eh... sólo salí a dar una vuelta porque estoy en la adolescencia. Venía por Baymax, ¡ya me iba! Disfruta tu libro!

Hiro tomó la caja que contenía al robot y Tadashi rodó los ojos.

—Por cierto, Tía Cass quiere que vayamos todos al festival ya que la primera vez le gustó mucho. A lo mejor quieres pedirle a Miguel que venga con nosotros.

—¡No!

Tadashi lo miró con extrañeza.

—... Es decir... no. Eh... él tiene cosas que hacer. ¡Y... y yo quiero pasar tiempo con mi familia! ¡Miguel seguro quiere hacer lo mismo! Como sea, ¡Adiós, nos vemos, te lo lavas Tadashi, bye!

Salió del cuarto de su hermano a las apuradas y se encerró en su cuarto.

—¿Seguro no quieres nada, Hiro?

—¡Estoy bien tía! ¡Si me necesitan voy a estar revisando con Baymax que no me haya dado un resfriado! ¡No quiero que me arruine el festival!

Esa estuvo cerca, pero aún le quedaba sortear el festival, a tía Cass, a Tadashi... ¡aaaagh! No, adiós, está muerto al mundo. Déjenle con el robot un rato, ese al menos no tiene sentimientos y no puede juzgarlo al respecto.

No veía la hora para que el día se acabara.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  




¡Éste lo hizo Lu Chan! Así está en facebook, así la encuentran. :D

¡Éste es el cosplay que hicieron en conjunto Alekun_power y Namatsu01! Así las encuentran en Instagram. ¡Tienen los collares de aguacatito!

¡Y estos son de sara.nerm! (En instagram la encuentran así). Está haciendo una dinámica en la cual crea un dibujito por cada capítulo de su fanfic favorito, y tuve el honor y la buena fortuna de que escogiera el mío, gggggggh no me la merezco. //// En Instagram también está organizando un concurso donde cada vez que sube un dibujo hace preguntas y va anotando ganadores! No he participado porque las preguntas son del fanfic y sería trampa de mi parte (?) Pero está SÚPER interesante y les recomiendo que vayan a verlo, me tiene agarrada de los huevos cada que hace preguntas porque estoy como pinche stalker viendo qué contestan hahahaha sdfksdlkfjas.

Este es mi animatic del cadaver de la novia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axureé.
> 
> ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! Yo me puse algo emocional escribiéndolo. Vamos más o menos a la mitad ya.
> 
> ¡Quiero agradecerles de nuevo a todos por el apoyo que está recibiendo la historia! Me siguen haciendo dibujos muy bonitos, ay. Les recomiendo pasarse a Instagram, ahí es donde he visto que suelen subirlos. <3 ¡Incluso hubo unas personitas que hicieron un cosplay de la historia! Abueleo hardcore y no sé guardar fotos de instagram a mi computadora, pero insistí porque quería que vieran todo asdklfjasdlfj.
> 
> Ha habido gente que me ha preguntado si pienso hacer otro animatic además del del cadáver de la novia que ya tengo hecho (se los dejo adjunto para que reconozcan de cuál hablo). Llllla cosa está en "veremos"...????? porque si hago otro, tendría que retrasar un poco el fanfic ya que hacer un animatic y escribir 10 páginas no me sale todo en una semana... y la verdad no quiero retrasar el fanfic


	16. Crecer

Armado con un algodón de azúcar que compró únicamente porque era lo bastante grande para esconder sus malas decisiones de vida de la familia Hamada, Miguel se ocultó detrás del señor que vendía globos al ver a la distancia el pelo desordenado de puercoespín de Hiro.

El algodón que pidió era _azul_ y tenía forma de _estrella._ Porque es un sentimental de primera y nunca pensó que extrañaría tanto un apodo pendejo y mal puesto como "estrellita".

...Llevaba dos horas en el evento y ya se quería ir.

La única ventaja que tenía era que el asiático parecía estarse yendo por la sombrita para evitarse la tercera quemada más grande de su vida (siendo la primera la que requirió aloe vera y la segunda el vídeo que Tadashi tenía de él zapateando y gritando desafinado), lo cual le daba suficiente rango como para evitar un encontronazo con él... bueno, eso y que al parecer Hiro también lo estaba esquivando.

_"No creo que de verdad me quieras"._

Aún dolía.

Nada como huir de tus problemas porque te da miedo salir lastimado en lugar de enfrentarlos y recibir lo que sea que dios quiera, sí. La valentía está sobrevalorada. ¡Mundo adulto, hazte pa'lla que aquí viene Miguel Rivera!

...Maldita sea, ya está pensando con el sarcasmo de Hiro de nuevo. ¿De qué le sirve huir de él en físico si no puede huir de él _en su propia cabeza_?

—Vamos, cerebro, piensa en otra cosa. —Se dió ánimos mentales mientras se quitaba pedazos de algodón de azúcar del cabello. No, espérate, eso también era algo que Hiro haría, ¿verdad?

¿O era algo que él hacía por su propio pie?

¿O era algo que Hiro hacía pero que ahora él también había aprendido a hacer por su propio pie?

¿... Entonces, ya aprendió de él, y por ende nunca más en su vida se lo va a poder sacar de la cabeza...?

...

¡Maldita sea, Hiro ya lo debe haber influenciado hasta el alma! ¡Entonces eso quiere decir que... a partir de aquí... ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás! Se rinde. Hamada vivirá para siempre en su memoria.

Resopló. Gracias, cerebro, gracias. No se volvía a reír de las novelas dramáticas de su mamá, lo jura. Ora resulta que es más difícil olvidar a alguien que recordarlo, para su desgracia personal (y dicha de su tatarabuelo Héctor). Aunque supone que se conforma con saber que Hiro seguramente sufra el mismo destino culero que él.

—Miguel, ¿Qué pasa? Miras mucho para allá. —Preguntó su padre, tomándole el hombro de la nada. Miguel brincó.

—¡AAAGH, N-NADA! —Se volteó con rapidez, dirigiéndole una nerviosa sonrisa chueca. TODOESTÁPERFECTO, SÍ. LO JURA.

Enrique frunció el ceño. Ya sabía que Miguel se distraía con facilidad, pero usualmente también hacía la plática al respecto de su distracción de turno, pues era muy parlanchín. Ahora en cambio, estaba callado y daba vueltas tras todo lo que creara sombra sobre el suelo. Algo no estaba bien aquí.

Buscó a alguna persona de apariencia sospechosa entre la multitud, lamentando que la carne de burro no fuera transparente para facilitar su labor.

—Te ves algo asustado, m'ijo... ¿todo bien?

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Perfecto! ¿Y tú?

—Pues... yo estoy bien pero... ¿vi que estabas buscando algo? Parece que te estás escondiendo.

—Eh... e-eh... es sólo que... ¡No... no me quiero quemar! Ya ves, el sol y así...

—... ¿Quemarte?

—¡S-sí, quemarme!

—Pues... bueno, pero... si te pasa, ¿por qué no le pides después a Hiro que te de aloe vera?

—Eh... eh... ¡Se lo acabó! Se... ¡Se lo comió!

—...¿Tu amigo se _comió_ el aloe vera?

—¡Larga historia! ¡Pero yo eh... yo mejor me voy para... allá, sí!

—¡Miguel, no te alejes mucho! ¡Quédate dónde te podamos ver!

El muchacho volvió a esconderse, identificándose en el mar de gente gracias a su algodón de azúcar gigante, y Enrique alzó una ceja.

No era tonto, el también había sido un joven rebelde alguna vez, era _evidente_ que su hijo le estaba mintiendo para esconder alguna travesura o tema que no le quería confiar pero... ¿Pa' qué o qué, de qué? Eran familia, Miguel sabía que podía contarle...

—Papito... ¿Miguel ya no saluda a Jilo?

_¿Qué?_

—¿Por qué lo dices, Socorro? —Preguntó acuclillándose frente a la niña.

—Es que de que, que está allá. Pero... pero Miguel no lo saludó. ¡Pero mi mami dice que saludar es _edocación_!

La niña alzó el dedo en una dirección. Enrique levantó la mirada siguiendo las indicaciones de la niña y en efecto ahí estaban los Hamada en la distancia, mezclados entre la muchedumbre y preocupándose de su propio entretenimiento familiar sin haberles visto.

Enrique se mordió el interior de la mejilla, ¿sería que se habrían peleado...? ¿Valdría la pena meterse en el asunto, o era algo sin importancia y era mejor dejar que su hijo aprendiera a solucionarlo por sí mismo para que aprendiera a manejarse en sus decisiones? Movió el bigote pensativo. Luisa era mejor con estas cosas, por ahora lo mejor que podía hacer era mencionárselo y asegurarse de lejos que a Miguel no le pasará nada. Bajó la mano de Coco para que dejara de apuntar.

—Corazón, sabes que no está bien apuntar a la gente con el dedo.

—...Pero me hiciste caso.

—...Bueno, sí, pero de todos modos tú no hagas eso.

Enseñando con el ejemplo, sí señor, ahora Luisa lo iba a regañar a él. Coco infló los cachetes pero escondió sus manitas en sus bolsillos y las movió como comprobando que ya no apuntaran a nadie (y si lo hacían, que no se notara). La niña se miró las puntas de los pies.

—¿...Pero _enteronces_? —La duda persistía en su cabecita.

—Bueno, Socorro... a veces... —Empezó Enrique, pensando en algún modo de explicarle a la niña lo que era guardar tu distancia de alguien que te caía bien. —A veces la gente se cansa, pero no por ello quiere decir que ya no se vayan a hablar nunca más. Sólo se.. se van un rato, y es todo. Después se vuelven a juntar.

—Mmm... —La niña se veía conflictuada.

—Tranquila, m'ijita, no va a ser para siempre. Solo dale chance a tu hermano y no lo molestes mucho con el tema, ¿Sí?

—¿Se van a _desromper_ , papá?

—...Se van a arreglar, yo me encargo.

—...Bueno.

—Ahora vamos con tu mamá y ya no pienses en eso, vas a ver que no es nada.

Mientras tanto la familia Hamada estaba ocupada comprando recuerditos mexicanos para llevar. O al menos Cass y Tadashi lo estaban, porque Hiro estaba más ocupado en rehuir de Miguel (a quien vio de reojo por ahí una o dos veces y que le estaba costando hasta el alma misma ignorar. Traía un algodón gigante en forma de estrellita, mejor mátenlo de una vez y así sufre menos).

No estaba seguro de si el mexicano estaría igual o qué, porque no pensaba dejar sus sentimientos a flote para sentir la conexión empática (el punto era olvidarlo, no conectar aún más con él), pero en lo que a él respectaba ahora mismo, eeeh... pues bueno, desde que aprendió a escuchar música en lugar de solo oírla, y tomando en cuenta el lugar donde se encontraba... Hiro tenía grandes problemas para dejar de pensar en el mexicano...

— _ANTES DE TIIIII MI AMOOOOOOOOOOR..._ —Cantó la radio de la señora de las gorditas.

—Y _O NO NACÍ PARA AMAR, NADIE NACIÓ PARA MI..._ —Cantó Juanga desde la bocina del que vendía cobijas San Marcos.

— _ASÍ QUE CORRE CORRE CORRE CORAZÓN, DE LOS DOS TU SIEMPRE FUISTE EL MÁS VELOZ..._ —Ya ni sabía qué bocina era esa.

— _ESE LUNAR QUE TIENES, CIELITO LINDO, JUNTO A TU BOCA..._

— _LO QUE VIVIMOS FUE TAN SINCERO, CUÁNTO TE QUISE, CUÁNTO TE QUIERO..._

— _TODO SE DERRUMBÓ, DENTRO DE MI, DENTRO DE MI..._

— _RATA DE DOS PATAAAAAAS..._

— _ACABAME DE MATAR, PA' QUE ME DEJAS HERIDOOOO..._

... Mátenlo porque se muere. Quítenlo de sufrir.

Si no escucha música entonces falla en concentrarse y piensa en Miguel, pero si escucha música no sólo también lo recuerda, si no que además le ponen todas esas canciones de una sola vez.

O el país entero se puso de acuerdo para poner JUSTO HOY las canciones más cortavena del listado "playlists para llorar" todas al mismo tiempo, o Dios lo odia. O ambas.

Y se sentía como una opresión en el pecho, como quemarse en un edificio en llamas.

—¿Pasa algo, Hiro? —Preguntó Tadashi en un momento en que tía Cass se distrajo en un puesto de souvenirs.

—Eh... sobre eso... ¿A qué hora regresamos a casa...?

—¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo que te incomoda?

Pasó detrás de ellos un vendedor de discos.

— _SI EN UNA ROSA ESTAS TÚ, SI EN CADA RESPIRAR ESTÁS TÚ, COMO TE VOY A OLVIDAR, CÓMO TE VOY A OLVIDAAAAAR..._

—...No, para nada. Solo quería saber.

_Pásate de verga._

—Estás haciendo una cara algo extraña. Ya dime, ¿qué pasa?

—¡No, nada! Es sólo que estoy un poco cansado y...

— **¡RRRRRRRAAAAAAAA-AAAH-AAAA-AAAA-AH!...**

Hiro volteó lentamente al reconocer ese grito de mariachi. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que lo sentía en su garganta.

_¿ P o d r í a s e r . . . ?_

Una guitarra acústica lo confirmó.

_Sí._ _ Sí era. _

En medio de todo el tronadero de bocinas, la dulce voz pura de Miguel destacaba como una rosa blanca en medio de un campo de hierbajos secos.

_—_ _**¡Señoras y señores, buenas tardes, buenas noches, buenas tardes buenas noches, señoritas y señores!** _

_¿Dónde estaba?_ Levantó la cabeza con violencia, buscando el origen de la canción. Tadashi levantó una ceja al ver que su hermano se enfocaba en un punto donde la gente empezaba a abrir el paso.

_—_ _**¡Esta noche estar aquí es mi pasión, qué alegría! ¡Pues la música es mi lengua...!** _

— **... _y el mundo es mi familia_ _..._** —Murmuró el Hamada menor avanzando en esa dirección, olvidándose de Tadashi y de "irse por la sombrita para no quemarse" por un momento.

—¡Hiro, espera, te vas a volver a quemar con este sol!

—¡No importa!

Ahora sólo le importaba encontrar a Miguel. Aunque no sabía ni para qué lo quería o qué le iba a decir, _pero lo quería ver_. La música le daba el valor de hablarle.

_—_ _**¡Pues la música es mi lengua y el mundo es mi familia!** _

Sin pensarlo mucho, Hiro empezó a avanzar en dirección de donde venía el sonido y donde la gente volteaba y abría paso. Vamos, vamos, que abrieran paso...

—¡Hiro, espera! —Pidió Tadashi, siguiéndolo.

_—_ _**¡Pues la música es...!** _

_—_ _ **¡... mi lengua y el mundo...!**_ _—_ Coreó Hiro, un poco a la desesperada por volverlo a ver.

— _ **¡...Es mi familia!**_ —Se unieron dos voces.

_—_ _**¡Pues la música es mi lengu-** _ _**...!** _

—¡LOS MEJORES ÉXITOS DE MIGUEL RIVERA! ¡Vale quince pesos, quince pesos vale!

De la muchedumbre, surgió un vendedor de CDs cargando una bocina pequeña entre sus manos, a quien el mundo abría paso. Hiro se frenó en seco y, después de recuperarse del shock inicial de su decepción, lo dejó pasar como el resto del mundo había hecho. Tardó un momento en procesar que no había sido el Miguel real, pero tan pronto lo hizo se palmeó la cara.

_Por supuesto que era otra maldita bocina._

No podía ser tan imbécil en creerse DE VERDAD que ese había sido Miguel. Por supuesto que iba a ser otro trolleo más del destino, ¡POR SUPUESTO! Si es que esto era karma por haberse portado tan mal con el moreno. Lanzó una mirada de odio al vendedor como si éste fuera el culpable de todos sus males, deseándole no el mal, pero sí al menos que pisara un lego.

Como _mínimo_ , podría haber dejado a que la preciosa melodía terminara, en lugar de callar a Miguel para ponerse a gritar precios.

_Hay gente que no sabe su lugar en este mundo._

Tadashi se dio cuenta del muy evidente tic que le dio a su hermano en el ojo. Después pareció bajar su mirada en desilución, pateando una piedrita.

—¿... Es sobre Miguel?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

—Sí es Miguel.

—¡Malditos vendedores de CDs y chapitas delatoras!

—¿"Chapitas"?

—¡...No dije nada!

—Sí que lo dijiste, ¿qué son chapitas?

—¡Agh, no es nada! ¡Sólo... una estúpida palabra para hablar de mejillas rojas!

—¿Aquí en México? ¿Te lo enseñó Miguel?

—¡El imbécil ese me apodó así porque me sonrojo mucho!

—¿...Te sonrojas mucho en presencia de Miguel, entonces?

—¡Suficientes preguntas por un día! —Terminó por exhalar Hiro en su desesperación, aventando las manos al cielo para después volver a dejarlas caer con los puños cerrados y dejar el lugar.

Tadashi se le quedó mirando.

A veces, cuando Hiro se ponía así, recordaba los tiempos en que sus padres aún vivían. Cuando no era más que un mocoso berrinchudo con mucha curiosidad por las cosas que él hacía, y que lo seguía a él y a su consejo como si fuera ley. Cuando sus travesuras le metían en problemas o se ganaba una visita lloriqueando a la sala de urgencias. O cuando tía Cass los adoptó, y tuvo que hacerse cargo de un Hiro que se había cerrado y refugiado en la tecnología al verse envuelto en un mundo nuevo y desconocido.

Desde la mudanza de Tadashi y su inevitable independencia, las cosas entre ambos dejaron de ser como en esos tiempos. La distancia se había empezado a incrementar y las cosas dejaron de ser como eran antes. Ya no podía leer a su hermano tan fácilmente, y a veces se equivocaba en las cosas que realmente quería a menos que fueran muy obvias. Como lo del novio. ¡Ups! pero el pasar del tiempo era inevitable.

Hiro tampoco era ya un niño, ni le trataba como lo hacía antes.

A veces cuestionaba sus consejos, ya no le contaba todo, sus sugerencias dejaron de tener peso de ley para convertirse en, precisamente, meras sugerencias opcionales que con frecuencia no seguía, y le empezaba a bajar del pedestal en que antes lo tenía para verle como a un mortal más. Ya empezaba a buscar una cierta privacidad y se alejaba más y más a cada paso que daba en sus ansias de descubrir quién era y qué quería de la vida.

Y ahora tenía un problema que Tadashi no conocía porque Hiro no sólo no se lo contó cómo antes lo hacía, si no que ahora además intentaba romperse la cabeza _solucionándolo él solo._ No era como antes, que se frustraba y botaba las cosas hasta que alguien le decía que no había ningún problema en equivocarse. Ahora se caía y se levantaba solo, sin que nadie le tuviera que decir nada. Se estaba haciendo fuerte e independiente.

En algún punto su hermano creció y no se dio cuenta.

Ya tenía 17.

Tadashi finalmente suspiró y alcanzó a su hermano para revolverle el cabello, efectivamente distrayéndolo de su mal humor.

—... Tranquilo Hiro. Estás de vacaciones, no deberías de estresarte tanto. Déjalo salir, quizá te haga sentir mejor. —Intentó animar a su hermano.

Porque Hiro se empezaba a enamorar, también.

No hacía falta más que ver sus vacaciones: a pesar de tener a su familia disponible junto con la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor (a quien ya casi no veía desde su mudanza), Hiro había elegido, por _su propia cuenta_ , pasar una semana entera en compañía de un amor de verano. A solas.

Ya daba pasos por el mundo. Se enamoraba, se caía, se levantaba, se graduaba, se traía la tesis a pasear, se perdía en unos ojos castaños cuando nadie lo miraba, se ponía a cantar suave y aprender acordes de guitarra con una aplicación de celular cuando nadie lo escuchaba.

Y por mucho que a Tadashi le doliera perderse ese crecimiento, prefería esto a que su hermano se quedara estancado. Porque al menos tuvo buen gusto eligiendo, y es que el mexicano estaba siendo muy buena influencia en él, si lo veía probando cosas nuevas y saliendo a lugares diferentes, intercambiando ideas con él y dejándose llevar por una vez en su vida, en lugar de esconderse a capa y espada del mundo como si lo fuera a lastimar. Y el cambio fue tan paulatino, que ni el mismo Hiro parecía haberse dado cuenta.

Se dejaba querer por otros, por fin. El mexicano había hecho milagros ahí. Y aunque no sabía si lo de ellos iba a durar, lo mejor que podía hacer era darle todo su apoyo en las buenas, las malas y las peores.

Porque por mucho que creciera, _siempre iba a ser su hermanito bebé._

—Miguel es imbécil.

—¿De verdad?

—... No.

El menor soltó un gruñido, luego un suspiro resignado para finalmente mirar a su hermano con una sonrisa a medias.

—...Gracias, Tadashi.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

...Hiro supuso que podría saltarse la parte de la máquina haciéndolo todo más complicado, y dejar solo las partes relevantes ahí.

—... Sólo no le digas a tía Cass.

—Mis labios están sellados.

—...¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste eso de usar las bengalas...?

La sonrisa de Tadashi se borró poco a poco.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

De vuelta en casa, Luisa y Enrique se vieron en la necesidad de mandar a Miguel a pasar tiempo con su hermana para poder hablar con tranquilidad y a solas en la cocina, algo ligeramente urgente en este caso. Incluso colocaron la radio para que no fuera a notar nada extraño.

_**Chiquitita, dime por qué** _

_(Chiquitita, tell me what's wrong*)_  
[[*Chiquitita, dime qué está mal]]

_**Tu dolor hoy te encadena** _

_(You're enchained by your own sorrow*)  
_[[*Estás encadenada por tu propia pena]]

_**En tus ojos hay una sombra de gran pena** _

_(In your eyes there is no hope for tomorrow*)_  
[[*En tus ojos no hay esperanza para el mañana]]

Enrique sospechaba que era una riña de amigos, y sólo quería el apoyo de su esposa para saber por dónde navegar a continuación sin, quizá, traumar a Miguel de por vida o al menos incordiarlo con un "adultos metiches". Luisa por otro lado confiaba en esa vocecita de madre en su cabeza que le decía que era más que una simple riña.

Sospechaba que su hijo era gay.

O al menos, que tenía sentimientos más fuertes que la amistad por Hiro. Pero aún no estaba segura de cómo tomárselo, mucho menos sugerirlo a su esposo... ¡Es que nadie te prepara para ser padre! ¡Y hay tantas cosas que se salen del manual ya que tienes al niño en brazos...!

_**No quisiera verte así** _

_(How I hate to see you like this*)_  
[[*Cómo odio verte así]]

_**Aunque quieras disimularlo** _

_(There is no way you can deny it*)  
_

[[*No hay modo en que puedas negarlo]]

Aún podían recordar el embarazo de Luisa con claridad. Los miles de cuidados de parte de mamá Elena. Los miles de consejos de parte de todas las tías, todos los primos preguntando cuándo iba a nacer, cómo se iba a llamar, dónde iba a dormir, Enrique corriendo desesperado a las 4 de la mañana intentando encontrar una tienda abierta que le permitiera conseguir la más mínima cosa que pudiera calmar dolores, enfermedades o hasta antojos de su esposa...

Cuando sostuvieron a su hijo en brazos por primera vez, y era tan diminuto e indefenso, y les agarró los dedos con su pequeña manita por primera vez...

Enrique era un hombre fuerte, serio. Doña Elena contaba que desde pequeño él lloraba muy poquito, casi nada, y que hubo que darle dos nalgadas al nacer para que lo hiciera. Pero en esa ocasión se le salieron las lágrimas hasta el suelo, y sintió nacer en su pecho un instinto paternal de protección que sólo podía haberse explicado como un milagro del cielo.

Y fue en ese momento en que decidieron que ese niño no se iba a llamar Marco como habían decidido en un principio, si no Miguel, como el arcángel. Y lo iban a cuidar como el angelito era y que les había sido encomendado.

Y así lo hicieron.

Le curaron cada raspón y cada enfermedad, le limpiaron cada lágrima, le regañaron cada travesura, le celebraron cada logro y cada risa, le enseñaron a bolear zapatos, le dieron diario un beso de buenas noches, ahuyentaron cada monstruo del armario y cada fantasma que acechaba en la oscuridad, se levantaron temprano cada mañana escolar (ella para prepararle miles y miles de almuerzos escolares con el mismo cariño todos ellos, él para ir a dejarlo a la escuela mientras platicaban de lucha libre y del partido), lo recibieron de brazos abiertos cada tarde cuando regresaba del colegio, con mamá Elena jalándole las mejillas mientras calentaba la comida para todos, el aroma del mole casero, los frijoles, las tortillas del comal, las enchiladas, el cerdo en adobo, la sopa de fideos flotando en el aire mientras todo mundo halagaba lo bien portado, lo angelito que era...

...Y ahora tenía quince años, un pesar que no reconocían, y sentían que los estaba dejando atrás de a poco.

_**Si es que tan triste estás** _

_(I can see*)  
_[[*Puedo ver]]

_**¿Para qué quieres callarlo?** _

_(That you're oh so sad, so quiet*)  
_[[*Que estás oh tan triste, tan callada]]

Y tenían miedo. Enrique y Luisa se habrían enfrentado a muchas cosas juntos a lo largo de su vida, pero era la primera vez que alguien tan cercano a ambos los ponía tanto a prueba. Miguel era cada día una experiencia nueva al ser su primogénito, tuviera la edad que tuviera. No era una mezcla de ambos, era su propia persona, y a veces era _tan_ difícil recordarlo.

Era la primera vez que tenían que lidiar con esto de parte de su ahora adolescente hijo, quien hasta ahora nunca les había dado dolores de cabeza con nada relacionado a corazones rotos (a pesar de romperlos él mismo muy seguido, con eso de que era músico). Y por mucho que fuera un angelito, tarde o temprano iba a tener que crecer.

—Miguel creció muy rápido, ¿Verdad? —Comentó Luisa.

—Ni me di cuenta de cuándo sucedió. —Contestó Enrique. —Todavía me acuerdo cuando venía a nuestra cama porque tenía pesadillas.

_**Chiquitita, dímelo tú** _

_(Chiquitita, tell me the truth*)_  
[[*Chiquitita, dime la verdad]]

_**En mi hombro aquí llorando** _

_(I'm a shoulder you can cry on*)_  
[[*Soy un hombro en el que puedes llorar]]

_**Cuenta conmigo ya** _

_(Your best friend*)_  
[[*Tu mejor amigo]]

_**Para así seguir andando** _

_(I'm the one you must rely on*)_  
[[*Soy en quien debes de apoyarte]] 

Se perdieron un momento en la dulce nostalgia por los días en que las cosas eran igual de difíciles, pero por motivos más simples como un cambio de pañal o una visita al pediatra.

A veces olvidaban que Miguel empezaba a expandirse más allá de sus relaciones familiares. Hiro, por ejemplo. Miguel parecía encantado con el muchacho y _honestamente preocupado_ de perder su amistad, como si fuera un tesoro de un barco encantado.

Por eso Luisa sospechaba de algo más. Nunca le conoció una novia en el colegio, ni siquiera alguien que le interesara. Pero ella no se sentía preparada para intervenir, pues... ¿Cómo se supone que lo haga, si como madre no tiene ni idea de lo que sigue? ¿En qué momento su angelito creció tan rápido y empezó a moverse por la vida él solo, dándose y dándoles dolores de cabeza?

_**Tan segura te conocí** _

_(You were always sure of yourself*)  
_[[*Siempre estabas segura de tí]]

_**Y ahora tu ala quebrada** _

_(Now I see you've broken a feather*)_  
[[*Ahora veo que se te ha roto una pluma]]

_**"Qué vacío, me duele verte llorar"** _

_("How it hurts to see you cry and how it hurts to see you sad"*)  
[[*Cómo duele verte llorar y cómo duele verte triste]]_

_**Déjamela arreglar** _

_(I hope*)_  
[[*Espero]]

_**Yo la quiero ver curada** _

_(We can patch it up together*)_  
[[*Que juntas podamos parcharla]]

—Y ¿ahora qué? —Preguntó Enrique. —Que ya no vea a su amigo, ¿o qué?

—Enrique, llevan pegados como uña y mugre desde que iniciaron las vacaciones, ¿cómo le vas a prohibir que lo vea? Se va a traumar.

—Para mi que se está ahogando en un vaso de agua y nada más que no lo vea y ya.... Madrazos en la vida se va a llevar, y más fuertes.

—Pues sí, pero tampoco quiero que se lastime de más.

—Es de carácter fuerte mi muchacho, va a levantarse de esta. ¿Te acuerdas cuando salió corriendo de mamá Elena y se nos escapó todo un día?

—¿Pero qué necesidad de dejarlo solo si no sabemos qué está pasando? No, tenemos que hablarle o va a estar así todas las vacaciones... y hasta que nos regresemos a Santa Cecilia, a lo mejor.

—No pos... Yo te ayudo donde mandes, pero hace mucho tiempo dejé de ser un niño, oriéntame ahí.

—El problema es que ya no es un niño.

_**Chiquitita sabes muy bien** _

_(Chiquitita, you and I know)  
_[[*Chiquitita, tú y yo sabemos]]

_**Que las penas vienen y van y desaparecen** _

_(How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving)  
_[[*Cómo los dolores del corazón vienen y van y las cicatrices que dejan]]

Pero para eso estaba la familia, para ayudarte cuando, mientras crecías, perdías el rumbo y ya no sabías a dónde ir. Con experiencia, con consejos, con cariño. Porque, por mucho que Miguel creciera... _siempre iba a ser su hijo._

Mientras ellos hablaban sobre la estrategia a seguir en la cocina, Socorro estaba en su cuarto con su hermano. La tradición fraternal de cantarle una canción y darle un besito de buenas noches a la niña estaba diluyéndose en el enjambre de pensamientos de Miguel, quien trataba desesperadamente de mantener a Hiro fuera de su memoria para poder concentrarse en ser él mismo.

Hiro, con sus berrinches y desplantes. Hiro, con su pelo despeinado y bromas pesadas. Hiro, con su carácter fuerte y lleno de adrenalina que tanto amaba por ser tan parecido a lo que él buscaba sin darse cuenta, que hacía muchísimo más entretenido el pasar tiempo con él que con cualquier otra persona que alguna vez le hubiera propuesto andar con él. Carácter que, aunque adoraba, también resultó ser la peor bomba de su vida el día de ayer, cuando finalmente su japonés terminó por explotar. Sus defectos no eran bonitos, y ayer le resultaron lo suficientemente exasperantes para terminar gritándole como la gota que derramó el vaso. Pero con todo y sus manías, con todo y que ayer se gritaron hasta lo que no, con todo y que a lo mejor todos sus sentimientos y su orientación sexual recién explorada a lo mejor eran una cagada monumental de la robótica, seguía queriéndolo y seguía recordando ese beso. Se atrevería a decir, incluso, que lo quería más que antes de la pelea.

Por eso (y aunque a todo pretendiente pasado le dijo que no), su camarón, su chinito, su arrocito quemado, su bikino altanero, su _chapitas_ , lo traía de pendejo dando vueltas por la calle de la amargura como nunca creyó que fuera posible, implorando por un sí que fuera sincero y viniera del fondo de su corazón. No del fondo de una máquina. Era lo único, lo último que se interponía en el medio.

...Solo que ahora temía estar demasiado perdido como para poder volver a encontrar el camino de vuelta hacia él.

¿Y si había perdido el hilo rojo para siempre? ¿Y si no estaba ahí, en primer lugar? ¿Y si se había hecho falsas esperanzas?

—¿Por qué estás triste? —Preguntó Socorro.

—Ah, ¡No, para nada! No estoy triste. —Contestó Miguel con una sonrisa de pánico.

—Tienes los ojos chinitos.

_C h i n i t o s ._

Esto ya es el colmo, no puede huir del genio ni cuando está con su propia hermana. Lo sigue a todos lados como un fantasma, tiene su tacto pegado a su piel, sus pensamientos en su mente, su voz en el eco de sus oídos, y ahora hasta sentía que había madurado y cambiado un poco más gracias a él, (y párele de contar, que últimamente había estado considerando que a lo mejor no era tan malo irse por Ingeniería del sonido una vez que saliera de la preparatoria para estudiar en la universidad) por lo cual ahora estaba en deuda con Hiro.

_Así no se pinches puede._

—No es nada, Socorro, de verdad.

—¿Es de que te _peleste_ con Gito?

Una espina se clavó en su ya muy abierta herida emocional.

—... ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Le pregunté a mi papá.

—¿P-papá sabe? ¿Le dijiste? —Preguntó Miguel, palideciendo.

—¡Sí!

Ay, no. No no no no.

Empezó a formar planes en su mente, pero en esta ocasión eran propios. Tranquilo, Rivera, a estas alturas del partido ya sabes cómo armar planes tú solo (o más bien, porque Hiro indirectamente le había enseñado).

Una manita diminuta le tomó el dedo.

—... ¡Tengo un plan! ¡Noooooo no no no estés triste!

—¿Eh?

—Es que de que, le dije a Gilo de tus dulces... ¡Pero! ¡ _Encondí_ un chocolate! —Dijo ella, como si esconder un chocolate fuera el plan maestro que iba a salvar el mundo. —¡Yo creo que! ¡Si le das ese chocolate...! ¡Y ya! ¡Y van a estar bien!

...Ay, su corazón.

_**Otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz** _

_(You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end*)  
_[[*Bailarás una vez más y el dolor terminará]]

_**Como flores que florecen** _

_(You will have no time for grieving*)  
_[[*No tendrás tiempo para lamentarte]]

Miguel sonrió a medias. No le puede mentir a Socorro, le parte el corazón. Además, Hiro quiere mucho a esa niña por culpa del intercambio. Y seguro que si le miente, el arroz quemado este se le manifiesta de la nada sólo para meterle un santo chanclazo con regaño incluido que no se va a recuperar hasta el siguiente verano.

—... Esto... no creo que ayude, pero, gracias. Puedes quedarte tu chocolate.

A la niña no le gustó nada esto.

—¿Por qué? ¡Me cae bien! No _quero_ esto... ¡Dile a mis papás!

El mexicano suspiró y bajó un poco la guardia, con una sonrisa tenue. Pensar que era él quien pensaba que nada era más importante que la familia, y ahora era Socorro quien le tenía que recordar esa lección.

—Sí, hablaré con ellos si necesito ayuda, te lo prometo.

—¡No, yo digo ahora! —La niña estaba a punto de un berrinche.

—Oye... a veces lo extraño un poquito, sí. Pero te prometo que vamos a solucionarlo, no es nada. Tú sólo échame porras, ¿está bien?

—¡Pero _quero_ ayudar!

—¿Ayudarme a que?

—¡A que ya no estés triste!

_**Chiquitita, no hay que llorar** _

_(Chiquitita, you and I cry*)  
_[[*Chiquitita, tú y yo lloramos]]

_**Las estrellas brillan por ti allá en lo alto** _

_(But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you*)  
_[[*Pero el sol sigue en el cielo y brilla sobre tí]]

Socorro era una niña pequeña, pero a pesar de todo seguía siendo su hermana. Lo miró con grandes ojos de preocupación, y Miguel no pudo evitar sentir un poco de culpa.

—Te prometo que estará solucionado antes de que te des cuenta, Socorro.

—... ¿Lo _queres_ mucho?

—... Hiro es una persona muy especial para mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... es un amigo muy cercano. Me enseñó muchas cosas, me preguntó por lo que a mí me gustaba... a veces le gustan cosas que a mi no, y... tenemos nuestros desacuerdos. Pero siempre se queda conmigo, me escucha y me espera con calma. ¡Aún si luego no nos llevamos bien... él sigue intentando! —Y Miguel se tiene que comer sus palabras con sal y limón, porque no tiene la menor certeza de que Hiro vaya a seguir haciéndolo. —...A mi también me dan ganas de intentar hacer las cosas funcionar cuando lo veo esforzarse por mi.

—...¿Como... familia?

Miguel tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. La imagen de Hiro yendo a visitarlo a Santa Cecilia y conviviendo con su familia en plan de pareja volvió a cruzar por su mente. ¿Era viable a estas alturas?

—... Sí. Un poco. Como nuestra familia.

—...¿Gito es familia?

Hiro Rivera.

Miguel Hamada.

—...Algo así. —Miguel se relajó con una sonrisa y se levantó. —¡Órale, a dormir! O papá nos va a regañar.

—Mmmm... ¿Ya estás mejor?

—¡Mucho mejor gracias a ti! Buenas noches, Socorro.

—Mmmmmmm... _güenas_ noches, Miguel. ¡Ya no estés triste!

_**Quiero verte sonreir para compartir** _

_(Let me hear you sing once more like you did before*)  
_[[*Déjame oirte cantar una vez más como hacías antes]]

_**Tu alegría, Chiquitita** _

_(Sing a new song, Chiquitita)  
[[*Canta una nueva canción, chiquitita]]_

Le dio un beso en la frente a Socorro y salió del cuarto para meterse al suyo, optando por recostarse en su cama recargado contra la pared, apoyado sobre la almohada de Hiro. Colocó la laptop entre sus piernas, insertó sus audífonos para no molestar a nadie (primera vez en su vida que se ponía a escuchar dubstep por su cuenta y hasta le encontraba el gusto, porque le recordaba al japonés) y se puso a jugar a un videojuego que el Hamada tenía descargado en la máquina mientras pensaba.

Porque total, si no puede escapar de la mente de Hiro, y ya que lo va a traer pegado 24/7 a sus pensamientos y a su ser (vamos, que lo va a seguir viendo en cada maldito rincón de su existencia), ya para qué se seguía resistiendo y mejor sucumbía de una vez a él y al peso de su cerebro.

Se preguntó brevemente si podría dejarle miles de notitas de "lo siento" en su escritorio. O más sutil, dejarle escrita la receta de lo que se inventaron el otro día a la hora de la comida (¿ves que sí se pueden hacer onigiris de arroz rojo, Chapitas?). O podría mandarle un meme, tal vez... esperar que funcionara, parecer casual.

Abrió su celular. Abrió el contacto de Hiro.

Lo volvió a apagar.

Le mintió a Socorro. No lo extraña un poquito, lo extraña _horrible_.

Aún sentía como si hubiera perdido su cercanía para siempre, y saber que sólo por accidente Hiro le correspondió volvía todo aún peor. Aún sentía lo que Hiro sentía (un dolor enorme, como el propio) y le llenaba de ganas locas de saltar la ventana de su habitación para ir a verlo, abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos y risas hasta que se sintiera mejor. Aún lo llevaba a todos lados dentro de su corazón y de sus pensamientos, a pesar de haber pasado sólo una semana juntos.

Pero sabía que si hacía eso solo lo iban a rechazar y... bueno, aún le dolía todo lo que el japonés le había dicho.

_**...Otra vez quiero compartir** _

_(...Try once more like you did before*)_  
[[*...Intenta una vez más, como hiciste antes]]

_**Tu alegría, Chiquitita...** _

_(Sing a new song, Chiquitita...*)_  
[[*Canta una nueva canción, chiquitita...]]

Pausó el juego, tomó la almohada de Hiro y se permitió hundir su rostro en ella. Quería, sólo por un momento, viajar de nuevo al pasado y dejar de "vivir su momento" en el presente, para perderse en las memorias recolectadas de los días anteriores a ese beso.

En donde todo había sido más dulce.

* * *

Así que su hermano había tenido una pelea fuerte con Miguel por un malentendido y ahora no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

Hiro quizá fuera muy bueno resolviendo cosas que tuvieran que ver con robots, pero hasta Tadashi admitía que a la hora de medir riesgos y tomar en cuenta los sentimientos de otras personas... el cálculo le fallaba un poco. Un poquito.

...Como fallaron los cálculos para esquivar el iceberg que hundió el Titanic.

 ** _So the walls came tumbling down*_  
**[[*Así que las paredes se han caído]]

_(Chiquitita, dime por qué)_

**_And your love's a blown out candle*_  
**[[*Y tu amor es un vela que se ha apagado]]

_(Tu dolor hoy te encadena)_

**_All is gone and it seems too hard to handle*_  
**[[*Todo se ha ido y parece demasiado duro manejarlo]]

_(En tus ojos hay una sombra de gran pena)_

Recordó con cierta vagueza esas conversaciones que tuvo con su hermano, durante las cuales Hiro básicamente rechazaba el amor como una posibilidad. El había dicho que era un asunto de practicidad e incluso se enorgullecía de ello, mientras que Tadashi sólo se limitó a prometerle estar presente al momento que se diera el primer costalazo contra una Julieta. Solo que no esperaba que fuera a ser un Romeo.

Claro que en su momento también olvidó que en el amor también se sufría tanto como se disfrutaba, y ahora que veía a Hiro decaído y sin saber que hacer consigo, no podía evitar sentir un poco de culpa.

—Tadashi, ¿Estás muy ocupado?

—Hola, tía Cass. No, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

—Estoy intentando una nueva receta de horneado y me vendría bien un poco de ayuda, ¿Podrías echarme una mano junto con Hiro?

Ups.

—Claro, voy. Aunque Hiro no estoy tan seguro, me dijo que quedó algo agotado de dar vueltas hoy por la feria. Quizá sea mejor dejarlo descansar un poco. —Contestó el mayor, siguiendo a su tía a la cocina.

—¡Oh! Bueno, entonces déjale descansar un momento, nosotros dos podemos hacerlo. ¡Además tiene rato que tú y yo no horneamos nada juntos!

—¿Y Hiro sí?

—Desde que te mudaste, me ayuda mucho con la panadería. —Admitió con una sonrisa, sentándose a la mesa donde ingredientes secos y húmedos aguardaban a ser transformados en pan.

Se pusieron manos a la obra mientras charlaban.

—Oh, esa no me la sabía.

—A veces me gustaría que no crecieran tan pronto. ¡Pero me muero por ver qué hacen de sus vidas! ¿Cómo te ha ido con Honey Lemon? ¿Encontraste todo lo que necesitabas para tu nuevo departamento?

—Sí.. encontré algunas cosas que le van a gustar mucho... ya se las mostré por cámara a ella y a mis amigos. —Titubeó por un momento. —Prometo regresar de vez en cuando a ayudarte con el café.

—¡Oh, Tadashi, no te preocupes! Tú y Hiro tienen que hacer su vida tarde o temprano. El lucky cat estará ahí para cuando quieran visitarme.

—¿Hiro también se va?

—¡A la universidad, todo el tiempo! —Bromeó ella. —Me alegra que estén cumpliendo sus sueños.

—Uh... ¿No... extrañas a veces cómo solían ser las cosas antes?

Cass pareció pensarlo por un momento, mientras decoraba uno de los panecillos.

 ** _Chiquitita, tell me the truth*_  
**[[*Chiquitita, dime la verdad]]

_(No quisiera verte así)_

**_There is no way you can deny it*_  
**[[*No hay modo de que pueda negarlo]]

_(Si es que tan triste estás, ¿para qué quieres callarlo?)_

—Bueno... son recuerdos bastante lindos, pero... prefiero que las cosas avancen y cambien, Tadashi. —Dijo ella. Estaba horneando conchas. —El pasado también tiene sus cosas malas. Ninguno de ustedes dos se habría graduado, el café apenas se estaba estableciendo, El incendio ocurrió... Quizás ahora no sea todo perfecto, ¡pero es que nunca lo ha sido! Lo emocionante de que las cosas avancen y cambien es que cuando unas se solucionan, otras surgen.

—¿Y... cuando son algo graves?

Tía Cass calló por un momento, observando una concha, recordando a los padres fallecidos de sus muchachos y todas las memorias que conservaba de ellos en su casa. A su hermana le solían gustar mucho los panes que ella recién horneaba.

Le sonrió a su sobrino.

 ** _Chiquitita, you and I know*_  
**[[*Chiquitita, tú y yo sabemos]]

_(Chiquitita, sabes muy bien)_

**_How the heartaches come and they go and the scars they're leaving*_  
**[[*Cómo los dolores del corazón vienen y van y las cicatrices que dejan]]

_(Que las penas vienen y van y desaparecen)_

**_You'll be dancing once again and the pain will end*_  
**[[*Bailarás una vez más y el dolor terminará]]

_(Otra vez vas a bailar y serás feliz)_

_**You will have no time for grieving***_  
[[*No tendrás tiempo para lamentarte]]

_(Como flores que florecen)_

—Los problemas son pruebas para que aprendas a discernir qué es lo más importante en tu vida. Si es algo que te importa, vas a buscar cómo hacerlo funcionar, por duro que sea. Yo... Prefiero ver a mis sobrinos contentos y realizando sus vidas que estancados en el pasado, y estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que venga en el camino con singular alegría si eso es la recompensa. Por ustedes es que seguí adelante. ¡Y si no hubiera sido así, yo no habría aprendido está fabulosa receta de conchas de parte de la familia Rivera! Podría hasta introducirlas al café y todo. ¿Crees que podría decorarlas con chocolate para que se parezcan a Mochi?

—... Gracias, tía.

—De nada, Tadashi.

 _ **Chiquitita, you and I cry*  
**_[[*Chiquitita, tú y yo lloramos]]

_(Chiquitita, no hay que llorar)_

_**But the sun is still in the sky and shining above you*  
**_[[*Pero el sol sigue en el cielo y brilla sobre tí]]

_(Las estrellas brillan por ti allá en lo alto)_

_**Let me hear you sing once more like you did before*  
**_[[*Déjame oirte cantar una vez más como hacías antes]]

_(Quiero verte sonreír para compartir)_

**_Sing a new song, Chiquitita*_  
**[[*Canta una nueva canción, chiquitita]]

_(Tu alegría, Chiquitita)_

Hiro estaba hecho un ovillo en su cama, con el collar puesto, apoyado contra el muro que le separaba de Miguel y abrazando su almohada. El problema no era la pared, el problema era el maldito orgullo que parecía abrir un abismo de distancia entre ambos.

¡Cuánto sentía el haberle dicho todas esas cosas, y cuánto lamentaba no saber en qué dirección debía de proceder ahora! Estaba acostumbrado a tener todo calculado a su favor, no en su contra.

Quizá le extrañaba mucho o tal vez Miguel había pasado demasiado tiempo colándose en su cuarto, pero podía jurar que esa almohada olía a él, razón por la cual la tenía abrazada como gato pegado a su juguete mientras revisaba su celular.

Celular donde suavemente reproducía Tesis.mp3 en loop, con Miguel cantando y hablándole sobre la tierra de los muertos.

Miguel. Miguel. Miguel. _Miguel, Miguel, Miguel._

(Ok, tenía un problema de obsesión con este chico que ya rayaba en la locura, quizá necesita ayuda).

Cántame otra canción, Miguel.

 **Try once more, like you did before*  
**[[*Inténtalo otra vez, como lo hiciste antes]]

_(Otra vez quiero compartir)_

**Sing a new song, Chiquitita*  
**[[*Canta una nueva canción, chiquitita]]

_(Tu alegría, Chiquitita)_

Revisó sus fotografías por enésima vez en el día, a este punto ya las tenía casi memorizadas al punto de ya saber cuáles eran sus favoritas. Normalmente era más de mantener posesiones que fotografías, pero suponía que era el intercambio de mentes lo que le hacía querer ver su sonrisa retratada una y otra vez. No sabía cómo diablos hacía el moreno para ser tan fotogénico porque salía bien en casi todas ellas.

Miguel tenía pecas y lunares por toda la piel, unos más notorios que otros. Se notaba en las fotos y lo recordaba de las veces en que tuvo su rostro a milímetros del suyo, de las veces que le vio sin playera,de las veces que lo vio en shorts.

Si bien no recordaba la posición exacta de cada estrella de melanina que su _estrellita_ tenía en su cara, estaba seguro de que, si le dieran tiempo suficiente, podría memorizarlas del mismo modo que sus canciones y hasta trazar un mapa de constelaciones de su cuerpo entero.

Con la punta de los dedos, empezó a unir puntos de color en las fotografías donde más claramente se veía el rostro de Miguel en una especie de bosquejo de mapa imaginario.

¿Cuántos besos le tomaría mapearlo si lo tuviera frente a frente?

Si le perdonara, obvio.

Hiro no estaba seguro de lo que era el enamoramiento y el verdadero amor. Había visto conceptos de química y psicología. Entendía las etapas, entendía la teoría. Había cosas en las que definitivamente estaba de acuerdo, como el hecho de que hubiera personas que te hicieran sentir una calma inmensa en lugar de sólo hormonas y mariposas en el estómago. Pero no era así del todo cómo se imaginaba que se sentían.

Odiaba admitirlo pero... había creado, con su lógica, una especie de mítico monstruo de Frankenstein del amor. Formado de teorías y conceptos de cómo las cosas deberían de ser y deberían de funcionar, cuándo y a qué horas, en cuántas etapas y con qué personas, y luego lo había relegado a un rincón de "cosas simplonas y tontas con las que en su momento lidiaré".

Y ese fue un error porque ahora que le había tocado, resulta que no era todo tan simple ni tan tonto, si no que era más complejo. La idea que tenía del amor no se acercaba mucho a lo que ahora sentía, nadie le habló de ese sentimiento de culpa, de ese instinto de protección, de esa sonrisa y esas constelaciones que se encontraban en las pecas de una persona, de ese apoyo incondicional, de ese sentimiento de estar acompañado, de una manita sudada, de un beso con risas, de una lágrima de rencor, de correr bajo la lluvia, de que las canciones no volvían a ser las mismas. Toda la teoría le era muy ajena ya que la comparaba con la práctica.

La oxitocina, la serotonina, la dopamina, las endorfinas y todas las otras "inas" no contemplaban todo eso en el manual de química aplicada a biología. Y al no estar, h al haberse él confiado, se había quedado sin armas. Indefenso.

No sabía qué hacer.

¿Que _debía_ de hacer?

Sólo quería estar con Miguel otra vez, cantar un rato, como antes.

 _Otra vez quiero compartir //_ _ **Try once more like you did before*  
**_[[*Inténtalo otra vez, como lo hiciste antes]]

 _Tu alegría, Chiquitita //_ **Sing a new song, Chiquitita*  
**[[*Canta una nueva canción, chiquitita]]

Se apoyó de la pared dejando el audio reproducir, apretando su collar entre sus manos como si fuera la vida.

—Lo siento. —Murmuró con un suspiro.

Del otro lado de la pared, Miguel escuchó. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y cerró el juego, abrazando su almohada para luego apretar su collar de aguacate. Que ya no se lo quitaba para nada.

—Yo también. —Murmuró mientras colocaba Falla out boy y subía el volumen de la música, para no escuchar. —Pero aún no estoy listo.

No lo suficiente.

Sin embargo, hubo tres toques a la puerta del cuarto de Hiro que _sí_ que escuchó.

...

Hay más de un tipo de amor en el mundo.

—¿Hiro? —Escucharon ambos muchachos la voz de Tadashi. —¿Puedo pasar? Quiero hablar contigo.

_Nunca estuvieron solos._

—... adelante. —Dijo Hiro.

...Y la puerta se empezó a abrir.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  


F a n a r t s

¡Estos de arriba los hizo Estrella! Ahí viene el link a su tumblr, soy su fan y algún día le pediré su autógrafo antes de que sea rica y famosa. Ella ilustró "al compás, al destiempo" <3 ¿notan que Hiro está todo quemado? ¿El besito que Miguel no se atrevió a darle? <3 <3 <3

¡Estos memes loshizo Lu-chan! (Los apile con el dibujo que hizo la vez pasada para que la identifiquen) Que cuenta la leyenda, hasta la fecha se sigue recuperando de los últimos capítulos junto con el 95% de los lectores (Lo siento mucho :'DDD)

Este es uno viejito que me hizo DmoonDream, pero la cagué y lo perdí </3 ahora ya volvió a aparecer así que lo coloco acá. <3

Andrea Vilches tampoco puede superar el desmother que armé en Disonancia Cognitiva, LO SIENTO MUCHO.

Hyeon Raccon sigue con dolor de Disonancia Cognitiva.

Dicen que la desgracia ama la compañía, así que Selma Mariana Martínez se une a las personas a quienes que les rompió el corazón esa discusión, donde poco les faltó para darse hasta con la silla.

Liliana Martínez se une al hello darkness my old friend y a cantar Sin Bandera y Café Tacuba a todo pulmón.

¡Y cerrando con la cereza del pastel estos son los que se super mega rifó Sarita en instagram junto con su dinámica de preguntas y respuestas! Amo todo en estos, otro autógrafo que tengo que pedir. <3 <3 <3 No me merezco su cariño ay. ¡Síganla en instagram como Sara.Nerm!




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu. Espero te gustara el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> La razón por la cual escogí a ABBA es porque sé que esta es una canción viejita que al parecer muchos padres dedican a sus hijos cuando estos empiezan a sufrir sus primeros percances, porque es de SU época. Y al parecer, la intención de la canción también iba con ello. No solo eso, si no que esta canción nació originalmente en inglés, pero tuvo tanto, TANTO éxito en México con los padres, que ABBA decidió sacar una versión en español para nosotros. :')
> 
> ¡¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y recomendaciones!! No actualicé la semana pasada porque le faltaba investigación a este capítulo y no quería entregarles algo mal hecho. No mmn, voy a tener que pensar en un concurso o algo que lanzar askdfjasfjasd.
> 
> Breve recordatorio de que los avisos de demora en actualizaciones los publico en mi perfil de wattpad y en mi página oficial de facebook, para que no se los vuelvan a perder. ¡¡Y muchísimas gracias por los preciosos fanarts y memes que le han estado haciendo a esta historia!! Todos los tengo guardados en una carpeta. <3
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	17. La charla

Tadashi entró en la habitación de Hiro con una suave sonrisa amable que al menor le recordó a la que se ofrece en los funerales. Adecuada.

Del otro lado, Miguel se recordó que era una persona decente que no escuchaba conversaciones ajenas.

—Así que... lo invitaste a salir. —Empezó Tadashi, recargándose sobre la pared.

Declara la operación "tumbar el orgullo de mi hermano a punta de crisisexistencialismazos para que termine toda esta masacre" oficialmente iniciada.

Miguel se quitó a las prisas los audífonos, silenció el teléfono, apartó la laptop, y pausó todo lo que podría hacer el más mínimo ruido mientras pegaba el oído a la pared mientras que Hiro optaba por taparse la cara con la almohada.

—No con  _ esas _ intenciones Tadashi. ¿No te ha pasado que algo se escucha bien en tu mente, pero cuando lo dices resulta que no se oía tan bien como creías?

No manches Hiro. No manch-- no  _ mames _ que le contó a Tadashi lo que pasó entre ellos. Repasó en su cabeza con cierto miedo todo lo mínimamente comprometedor que le pudo haber dicho. Y era mucho.

Hiro no le contaría de la máquina de empatía... ¿V-verdad?

No es metiche. Está preocupado, _ chingos de preocupadísimo más bien _ , que es diferente.

—...Y te dijo que no quería.

—Gracias por contestarme.

—Pero luego te dijo que sí.

—Deberíamos habernos quedado en el departamento.

—Y... ¿en la playa le dijiste que te gustaba pero... "no de ese modo"? ¿Exactamente qué hiciste?

Miguel sintió que se estaba quedando sin hígado del estrés. Detalles, necesita detalles.

—... No... me quería comprometer con algo tan fugaz. Sí, eso. Sólo es un amor de verano, pasará tarde o temprano. —Contestó Hiro.

¡AUCH! Es decir... ¡SÍ! Aunque... ¡N-no...!

Es que lo que Hiro acababa de decir para tapar el asunto del accidente y justificar su rechazo era  _ horrible _ , encima no sabía qué tan cierto era o qué tanto ese argumento habría influenciado en Hiro para echarse para atrás. PERO por otro lado, no había confesado el accidente... Miguel decidió que podía vivir con su rechazo una vez más. De todos modos su corazón ya estaba tan roto, que ya ni le importaba que Hiro pisoteara el polvito que quedara del mismo siempre y cuando lo hiciera con tal de salvarles el pellejo a los dos.

—Fugaz. —Repitió Tadashi.

Miguel sintió como que le dieron un sillazo en la cara. A ver, estaba bien que se estuviera aguantando el ardor, pero tampoco que metieran el dedo en la llaga.

—Ugh. —Contestó Hiro.

—Y se molestó porque creyó que jugaste con él.

—Ugh. —Volvió a contestar Hiro, y Miguel sintió otro metafórico sillazo.

—Y se pelearon muy fuerte esta mañana y no le has visto desde entonces.

— _ Uuuugh. — _ Ya llévatelos, Diosito.

—Y por eso lo esquivabas esta tarde en el evento...

—¡Y tan bien lo esquivé, Tadashi! ¿Verdad? —Se auto-pateó el Hamada menor al recordar su confusión con el vendedor de discos.

—...Y ahora aquí estás, de noche, agonizando en tu cama porque perdiste a un amigo y sin saber qué decirle para recuperarlo. —Finalizó la sentencia el mayor.

Hiro usó sus últimas fuerzas emocionales para suspirar, tras lo cual se quedó callado mientras que del otro lado Miguel se recargaba contra la pared. Así que... Tadashi no sabía de la máquina de empatía, pero en cuanto al resto de su situación... estaba al tanto. Muy al tanto. Hiro había hecho encajar los huecos de su historia con lo más aproximado que se le había ocurrido.

—¿Por qué no hablas con Miguel ahora que están más tranquilos? Si le explicas con calma y te disculpas puede que te perdone.

Miguel sintió pánico ante la idea de tener que enfrentarse a Hiro y, a juzgar por ese sentimiento en el fondo de su estómago y el súbito chillido que el Hamada menor soltó mientras se enderazaba de un golpe, Hiro debía de sentir lo mismo.

—¡¿ _ What _ ?! ¡ _ Dude _ , no! ¡Estás loco, no voy a hacer eso!

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que al menos te va a escuchar.

—¡No sabría ni qué decirle! es más ¡No sé ni con qué cara verlo después de todo lo que le dije!

Hiro se dejó caer sobre su cama, al parecer escondiéndose bajo las sábanas.

—Hiro. Un consejo. Si de verdad... te gusta Miguel como dices... —El corazón del mexicano latió. Maldito impulso joto. —... y si ya estabas considerando una relación con él en primer lugar... —Hiro se ocultó más bajo sus sábanas, preparado para el bombazo. —... yo pienso que... primero deberían aprender a  _ arreglar  _ este tipo de problemas, antes de intentar algo juntos. Por fugaz que sea.

Silencio sepulcral.

_ Justo en la inmadurez emocional. _

Miguel apretó los labios del otro lado, su orgullo dando patadas de ahogado antes de rendirse con un suspiro. Hiro por su parte apretó los ojos pues esa herida le llegó hondo a donde más le dolía.

Odiaban admitirlo pero... Tadashi tenía un punto ahí. ¿Qué relación iban a considerar a estas alturas?  _ Si les estaba costando hasta mantener su amistad a flote. _

—... Entonces, lo que dices es que me voy a morir solo. —Fue la conclusión de Hiro. Miguel nunca estuvo más de acuerdo con alguien en toda su vida.

—... Eh... Eso no fue lo que dije, Hiro.

Tadashi conocía a su hermano desde que usaba pañales. Sabía el tipo de cosas que le impulsaban a seguir adelante, lo tremendamente orgulloso que podía llegar a ser, y que a veces podía ser un poco ciego y propenso a perder oportunidades o personas benéficas para él sólo por su ego. Y también sabía que, al menos ahora mismo, no tenía la suficiente inteligencia emocional como para salir adelante él solo.

¿Pero para qué son los hermanos?

Para decirle que probablemente esto valía la pena de conservar. Que quizás debieran de superar su miedo a enfrentarse, hablar, arreglarlo, y ya estaba. Su hermano parecía demasiado asustado y enfrascado en su túnel de la perdición emocional como para poder ver otro tipo de salidas que no fueran "todo está perdido" ¡Y no lo culpaba! era difícil poner las cosas en perspectiva cuando te pasaban a ti... ¡Y por primera vez en tu vida y estando tan mal preparado para ello, además!

Pero él prometió no dejarlo solo, y ahora mismo que Hiro parece por fin haber encontrado a alguien capaz de seguirle el paso pero no parece saber muy bien cómo cuidar de una relación tan preciosa para él, o darle mantenimiento, o arreglarla cuando se rompe... es cuando más necesita su apoyo para hacerla crecer.

—Vamos a empezar de nuevo desde otro ángulo. —Inició, tomando a su hermano de los tobillos y sacándolo un poco de su escondite en la cama via arrastrarlo. Hiro se aferró como un gato con uñas a las sábanas, pero Tadashi no paró hasta que tuvo medio cuerpo de él fuera de la cama. Ya no podía cargarlo porque era demasiado alto y pesado, pero con esto se conformaba — No, no sería adecuado siquiera pensar en una relación si no pueden solucionar la primer discusión que se les cruza en el camino. Pero decir que es una señal de que te vas a morir solo, es... es como si yo te dijera que la robótica no es lo tuyo sólo porque te comiste un lego cuando tenías dos años.

—¿...Me comí un lego cuando tenía dos?

—¡Habrá tiempo para eso después!

—Pero...

—A lo que voy es que el aprendizaje es un proceso. Pruebas, fallas, intentas de nuevo. Pero el punto es intentar. Las discusiones fuertes son normales y tarde o temprano terminan sucediendo, por mucho que quieras a otra persona. ¡Hasta Honey y yo hemos discutido! Pero precisamente porque van a suceder es que hay que aprender a lidiar con ellas. Y nunca vas a aprender cómo hacerlo no lo intentas primero. ¿Me explico?

Miguel escuchó atentamente al otro lado de la situación. Bueno... en ese aspecto estaba de acuerdo con Tadashi, al menos...

—¡Alto ahí! Entiendo tu lógica, pero no concuerdo en que sea normal discutir con alguien de ese modo. ¡Son discusiones desgastantes y hacen mucho daño!—Reclamó el Hamada menor sentándose sobre la cama, a dos de hacer un berrinche tipo "nadie me entiende". Claro, como Tadashi ya estaba muy feliz con Honey Lemon y como la rubia era un amor y como ellos no tenían la máquina de empatía de protección medio, se le hacía fácil opinar.

Tadashi quiso darse topes con la pared. Miguel echó reversa, pues no había considerado ese otro punto de vista.

—Las discusiones no siempre son tan graves, Hiro...

—¡No es cierto! ¡Nos gritamos cosas horribles! ¡ _ Eso _ es grave, no puede ayudar en nada a una perso...!

_ "Eso tampoco es tan cierto"  _ murmuró su Miguel interno tan pronto como soltó esa frase, fuertemente en desacuerdo con lo que él estaba diciendo.

Y Hiro se calló por un momento.

Memorias mexicanas, ajenas a su cerebro, de fuertes, FUERTES discusiones familiares se manifestaron en su cerebro. Discusiones que a pesar de todo salieron bien, con esfuerzo de parte de los involucrados y apoyo de parte de los externos. Era casi como si Miguel quisiera recordarle a gritos que las cosas no siempre son como la teoría y la lógica dictaban, como si le estuviese presentando una cachetada de evidencia en toda su cara de que las cosas podían funcionar de otro modo y "al carajo lo que viene en el libro", porque él había sido testigo de ello.

Las personas no son robots para funcionar siempre del modo que viene en la teoría.

Del otro lado, Miguel dudaba. Estaba de acuerdo con Tadashi en su mayoría, pues él veía a su familia discutir todo el tiempo y no por eso se querían menos. Sin embargo...

Un Hiro interno le murmuraba  _ "no es cierto"  _ en desacuerdo con lo que él decía, con memorias de héroes y villanos enfrentándose en el campo de batalla mezcladas en su pobre cerebro mexicano.

Recuerdos que no eran los suyos, de personas que eran figuras a seguir, seres queridos, ídolos puestos en pedestales. Y luego fueron villanos que buscaban destruir ciudades y vidas, que no se detenían ante nada en su camino, simplemente porque  _ algo  _ mal dicho en el momento menos indicado les hizo descender en una espiral de odio que terminó por romperlos.

A veces, para siempre.

Y se acordó de la muerte de papá Héctor. Y la discusión que le hizo terminar envenenado, y lejos de su familia por tantos años que casi termina olvidado. Las palabras sí podían hacer mucho daño.

_ "Ten cuidado" _ le pedía su Hiro interno, que le pedía que tuviera cuidado con las discusiones fuertes que podían lastimar a la gente de ese modo.  _ "hay personas que te pueden hacer mucho daño. Y tienes que detenerlas antes de que causen más daño a otros, por mucho cariño que les tengas". _

Miguel no sabía si su discusión entraba en la categoría de  _ "cosas que se pueden solucionar" _ o si quizá Hiro tenía razón y lo que se habían gritado eran del tipo de banderas rojas que uno debe de buscar en una relación tóxica para poder alejarse a tiempo. Y su modo particular de conexión con el japonés sólo lo volvía más difícil... cosa irónica porque se supone que esa máquina la había inventado para evitar este tipo de situaciones en primer lugar.

Pero a su amigo con frecuencia se le olvida a el factor humano en sus inventos.

...Sin embargo...(Y esta fue una conclusión que ambos parecieron alcanzar al mismo tiempo)... ¿Qué tal que  _ ambos  _ tenían razón y  _ ambos  _ puntos de vista respecto a las discusiones fuertes eran verdad? ¿Y si no eran más que diferentes caras de la misma moneda?

—Hiro, estás dudando. ¿Qué pasa?

A lo mejor el amor no es todo ciencia, química, biología y lógica, ni todo sentimientos, mariposas, versos y pasión.

—...Ya no sé qué pensar. —Murmuró el Hamada menor.

A lo mejor, cuando el cerebro y el corazón se hablan, charlan, discuten y llegan a un acuerdo mutuo, se crea eso que llamamos amor verdadero.

—¿Sobre qué?

—¿Cómo distingues una discusión fuerte de una que es realmente mala e irreparable?

O al menos, te impulsa a intentar encontrarlo.

—Bueno... en mi experiencia personal, eso más bien depende de cada persona.

—¿Depende? —Preguntó Hiro con curiosidad y esperanza Rivera.

—¿Depende? —Murmuró Miguel con curiosidad e incredulidad Hamada, al otro lado.

—Pues... Te pondré un ejemplo. Honey tiene un carácter muy fuerte cuando de verdad se enoja. Pero sus límites no son los mismos que los míos o los de Gogo por ejemplo. En nuestras discusiones descubrí cuáles eran esos límites y qué eran las cosas que más le lastimaban... pero decidí ayudarla a superarlas en lugar de usarlas contra ella porque la quiero mucho. Y querer mucho a alguien significa que quieres que les vaya bien, aún si es conlleva más esfuerzo de por medio. Yo...  _ creo _ , yo  _ siento  _ que... cuando alguien de verdad te quiere, aún sabiendo cómo hacerte daño, siempre buscará lastimarte menos y curarte más, de modo que llegues a sentirte cómodo a su lado. Yo distingo así las peleas malas de las buenas.

Los muchachos callaron.

Así que  _ sí  _ eran caras de la misma moneda.

—...¿Por qué no enseñan ese tipo de cosas en las escuelas? —Suspiró Hiro.

—...Sí, eso me pregunto yo también. —Estuvo de acuerdo Tadashi.

La charla 3.0, sí señor. La que Baymax no podría darle nunca, y sin embargo, la que  _ realmente importaba más  _ cuando se trataba de enamorarse de alguien realmente especial.

—... Ya está, ya sé. Voy a inventar una máquina que regrese al pasado y evitaré que todo esto pase.

Tadashi sonrió. Bueno, al menos estaba haciendo progreso, de a poco se interesaba en repararlo. Aunque... con métodos poco ortodoxos y muy rebuscados, pero... era progreso.

—Yo que tú primero aprendía a moverme dentro del espacio-tiempo que me tocó antes de buscar alterarlo. ¿Que no recuerdas el efecto mariposa?

—¿La teoría del caos? ¿"El aleteo de una mariposa puede cambiar el mundo"? —Fue la respuesta del menor. La ironía era que describiera tan bien, además, la CAÓTICA sensación de las mariposas que volaban en su estómago cada vez que Miguel estaba cerca.

Ok _ , no volvía a enamorarse _ , su cerebro no funciona cuando lo hace.

—En un ambiente donde el caos predomina, la más mínima variable en cualquiera de sus constantes puede afectar el resultado del universo. Y, si lo ves de ese modo, ¿no es interesante el pensar en cómo ésto puede afectar universos paralelos?

Hiro suspiró de alivio, sonrió y cerró los ojos aún recostado sobre su cama. Por fin, en medio de tanta locura, un atisbo de normalidad: ñoñear con Tadashi. Como antes. A lo mejor y hasta se sentía un poco más como él mismo y menos como Miguel.

—Muy bien. Tú ganas. Soy todo oídos. ¿Cómo afecta?

Tadashi sonrió al ver la sonrisa de su hermano: por fin empezaba a llegar a él.

—Según el experimento de Schrödinger, mientras no exista una certeza absoluta podemos decir que el gato está vivo y muerto a la vez y que existe en cada estado intermedio de los mismos hasta que la caja se abre y descubrimos una única respuesta absoluta, ¿cierto? Bueno, según la teoría de universos paralelos, por cada opción posible existe un universo en que, al abrir la caja, ésta es realidad. Es decir, que en un universo el gato está vivo, pero en otro está muerto. Esto aplica no sólo a estados de la materia como... vida y muerte. Si no también a las decisiones de vida que tomas.

—¿A Schrödinger de casualidad no le fue infiel su esposa? ¿Voy a tomar el consejo de este tipo para relaciones amorosas?

Uno aquí intentando ayudar y Hiro que tiene que arruinarlo todo. Miguel es un santo por aguantárselo.

—... Quiero decir que, así como hay universos paralelos en los que... no lo sé... seguramente en alguno yo morí en la explosión y tú tuviste que seguir adelante en un Big Hero Six en lugar de Seven...

—Ni te atrevas a pensar en eso. —Siseó Hiro, tensándose momentáneamente y mirándolo de reojo. Pero Tadashi siguió.

—...en otro, quizás, nunca venimos de vacaciones ni conocimos a los Rivera. Tal vez morí y seguiste con tu vida y jamás dejaste San Fransokyo. Quizá hiciste nuevos amigos, algún rival científico igual de joven que tú, y seguiste metiéndote en problemas. Y Miguel tal vez siguió en Santa Cecilia, y se hizo músico, y siguió con su vida de un modo perfectamente normal sin saber nunca de tu existencia, ni necesitarlo.

_ A Hiro no le gustaba mucho ese universo. _

Decidió que iba a  _ cambiarlo  _ un poquito.

—...Tal vez en otro universo, nos conocimos en otro país, en otra época... como Francia en el siglo XVIII en la era de la peste negra. —Probó a abrirse un poco.

—...O alguien secuestró a Miguel junto con otro montón de niños y tú tuviste que salvarlo y luego encontrar un modo de regresarle a México. —Intentó mejorar Tadashi con algo más positivo.

—...En otro podríamos ser atletas de las olimpiadas.

—¡Y en otro quizás tú llegaste antes a Santa Cecilia! Investigando... no sé, ¿alguna anomalía de esas que tanto te obsesionan?

—En otro tal vez le haya armado un escándalo por un altar del día de muertos que haya armado sin consultarme.

—En otro tal vez Miguel entró al conservatorio de música de San Fransokyo y se conocieron en algún restaurante donde fue a tocar.

—¡Y tengo un perro que se llama Sakura!—Contestó Hiro, más animado, y Tadashi se rió un poco. Ok, eso era suficiente jugar con posibilidades por ahora.

—A lo que voy es... todos estos universos existen, y son reales, aunque no sean los tuyos... simplemente porque una vez que se toma una decisión en una variante diferente, esa línea temporal queda fija... y ya no puedes volver las cosas atrás sin alterar tu realidad o salirte de la misma, por lo cual sólo puedes seguir adelante. Ese aleteo de mariposa, esa pequeña decisión puede cambiarlo todo dentro de tu propia realidad... ¡Y de muchas otras! Y por muy diferentes que sean las cosas en todos esos universos paralelos,  _ tú y Miguel  _ viven y existen en este bajo diferentes circunstancias. Aquí,  _ y sólo aquí _ , su realidad funciona de otro modo. Pero es por ello, y gracias al mero hecho de tener poder de decisión sobre esas cosas... que tú eres la más grande fuerza aquí, eres dueño de tu propio destino, y eres capaz de cambiar el resultado en un sólo aleteo de mariposa que decidas tomar.

—Pero entonces... —Interrumpió Hiro, afianzando la almohada que aún conservaba el aroma del moreno entre sus manos. —...eso quiere decir que hay otros universos donde... todo eso que dijiste del Tao y del hilo rojo no aplica. ¿Cierto? Entonces, todas esas teorías y espiritualidades de las mitades opuestas quedan invalidadas al no ser una constante en todos los universos. —Es decir, que no en todos ellos Miguel era siquiera la mitad de relevante de lo que era en este. ¡A lo mejor ni existía! Y por eso mismo, ¿quién le aseguraba que en esta realidad el moreno fuera algo más que solo un error de verano?

—Bueno, siempre y cuando pongas de tu parte, la ciencia y la espiritualidad, la verdad y la fe... cof tú y Miguel cof cof. —Tosió, haciendo obvio aquello que realmente preocupaba a Hiro. —...pueden coexistir sanamente en un mismo espacio. Todo depende de si ustedes dos quieren hacer las cosas funcionar para el otro. En éste universo tienen oportunidades y caminos disponibles que no tienen en el resto, y hay decisiones que no pueden controlar o tomar, pero otras que sí. Los cambios a veces duelen y a veces nos piden fuerzas que no sabemos si tenemos, pero cuando podemos mejorar algo para otros, o para aquellos que nos importan... yo creo sinceramente que vale la pena intentar ver las cosas desde otro ángulo, Hiro, y más si realmente son tan importantes para ti.

—...

—... Si decides no hacer nada no te juzgaré. Todos hemos tenido mied...

—Si decido no hacer nada, el universo decidirá por mí y sin mí.

—...Sí. Estarías cediendo tu poder de cambiar las cosas. Sí.

Hiro miró a través de la ventana por donde Miguel solía colarse, sin tener ni la más mínima idea de que el moreno había estado escuchando y siguiendo la conversación entera, aferrado a los atisbos de conocimiento de Hiro y desesperadamente buscando en google cada término que Tadashi sacaba en un intento desesperado de seguir su conversación.

Había, entre todos esos universos paralelos, uno en donde Hiro se imaginó sin Miguel. Pero la posibilidad de que esa realidad fuera la suya quedó destruída desde el primer momento en que tanto él como el moreno decidieron decir que "sí" a las vacaciones de verano, y más aún cuando se dijeron "hola" por primera vez, y se fue extinguiendo más y más con cada charla, cada canción que seguía tocando para ellos. De una en una,las palabras, los acordes y las vivencias se juntaron como alas de mariposas. Y con cada pequeño aleteo fueron cambiando su realidad más y más hasta formar ésta en la que ahora se encontraba.

Y ahora... ahora tenía que decidir a dónde seguir a partir de ahora.

Y su decisión era... era...

...Quería hacer las cosas funcionar.

No le importaba cómo, pero si Miguel ya había marcado su vida, había sido porque él lo había permitido, y si ya no era posible borrar la huella sin dejar cicatriz, entonces al menos quería intentar hacer las cosas bien una última vez antes de darlas por perdidas.

Quería pedirle disculpas.

Quería conocer a esa persona especial que quisiera hacer las cosas funcionar con él.

—Gracias, Tadashi. —Dijo el menor con renovados ánimos, sentándose sobre su cama. —Creo que ya sé que quiero hacer. Me voy a disculpar con él mañana.

—...Sabía que lo intentarías —Suspiró aliviado el mayor, para luego levantarse y salir del cuarto, apagando la luz. —Descansa, Hiro. Vas a ver que todo se va a arreglar.

Y por una vez, Hiro no dudó de ello.

—Descansa, Tadashi.

—Buenas noches. Me voy para que tengas tu revelación cósmica en paz. Y para darte privacidad porque no quiero verte agarrar a besos las fotos de Miguel que seguro tienes en el celu...

— **TADASHI.** —Protestó el otro,casi tan rojo como el mexicano que escuchaba al otro lado.

Con una risita, el mayor salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta, decidiendo que la Operación "tumbar el orgullo de mi hermano a punta de crisisexistencialismazos para que termine toda esta masacre" había sido un éxito total. Su futuro cuñado le debía una bien grande.

Hiro se recargó de la pared. No pasaron ni dos minutos y el asiático escuchó que alguien tocaba a la habitación de Miguel.

—¿Miguel? ¿M'ijo, podemos pasar?

—¡...! ¡S-sí!

El moreno despegó su oreja de la pared y, tratando de disimular su sonrojo, se acomodó lo más casualmente que pudo sobre su cama a la par que sus padres entraban con cara de preocupación al cuarto.

Esa cara de preocupación que te dice que ya valió todo porque vienen a platicar contigo.

Ay, dios, esperaba que Hiro no fuera a escucharlo así como él acababa de hacer.

Pero no, Hiro ya se encontraba poniendo atención al hecho de que, si guardaba el suficiente silencio, podía escuchar lo que sucedía en la otra habitación con claridad.

—¿Cómo te fue con Socorro, Miguel? ¿No te dio mucha lata? —Inició Luisa.

—No, nada.

—Tu hermana quiso que viniéramos a darte las buenas noches que porque te veías cansado. Algo de que te peleaste con Hiro, ¿todo bien? —Preguntó Enrique, amablemente pero yendo al punto.

Miguel intentó no verse demasiado alterado, pero internamente estaba gritando.

—Ah... eh... sí... sobre eso...

—¿Quieres que hablemos al respecto?

El adolescente paseó la mirada alrededor del cuarto, antes de finalmente tomar aire como si se preparara para una gran pelea.

—... Pues ya qué.

Nada más verle la cara, Luisa identificó el problema con su muchacho. No era la pelea en sí. Ni el orgullo de pedir perdón.

Era  _ miedo _ .

—¿Qué pasó?

—Eh... eh... es que... cuando Hiro y yo nos quedamos aquí ayer... discutimos y nos dijimos algunas cosas bastante fuertes... ¡Pero está todo bajo control!

—¿Por qué discutieron? ¿Qué te dijo? —Preguntó no sin cierta preocupación Enrique.

—Eh... no, nada, no importa mucho.

Enrique frunció el ceño y Luisa torció la boca. Su teoría de que su hijo podía ser gay no hizo si no afianzarse más.

Pero tenía que confirmarlo antes, de algún modo.

—Ven, mi amor. —Dijo Luisa antes de sentarse en la cama y abrazar a su hijo. —Ya está bien. Estamos contigo.

Hubo un breve pausa, tras la cual el moreno empezó a temblar un poquito.

Enrique soltó un suspiro resignado. No le gustaba que Miguel les escondiera cosas, pero...

—Me falta alguien. —Murmuró en referencia a Hiro.

Enrique notó que su hijo tenía dificultades en encontrarse a sí mismo dentro del abrazo, y tuvo que darle la razón a Luisa: estaba mal. Se sentó al otro lado de su hijo y compartió el abrazo familiar.

—Vas a ver qué va a estar bien. —Continuó ella. —No tienes que contestar cosas que no quieras, tómatelo con calma.

Era normal que su hijo, alguien que siempre se preocupaba por otros y cuyo único deseo era traerles alegría a través de la música, estuviera aterrorizado tras su primera discusión fuerte con alguien querido.Miguel nunca había estado enamorado y envuelto en una situación dolorosa que únicamente le abarcara a él y a quien le tuviera especial cariño. No sabía que, a veces, en una discusión de a dos, sentías un temor enorme al saber que tu decisión tenía un peso del 50% de la relación sobre tus hombros. Responsabilidad compartida, además. Y que esa otra persona podía salir gravemente herida si tomabas la decisión incorrecta.

¡Sólo tenía quince años, por favor! ¡No estaba prevenido de ningún modo sano para este tipo de situación!

(Y, aunque ella ni lo supiera, tener el cerebro revuelto al punto en que no sabía qué era real y qué era falso, dónde acababa Hiro y empezaba Miguel no ayudaba).

Si Luisa reprimió el deseo de agarrar al japonés ese a chanclazos por hacerle esto a su bebé, fue únicamente porque estaba casi segura de que Hiro estaba igual de temeroso: temor de encarar por peso de sus acciones sobre alguien más. Temor a saberse capaz de causar auténtico daño a alguien a quien decía querer. Temor sobre el por qué lo había hecho. Temor a que volviera a pasar y no saber qué seguía después. Temor de quizá ser incapaz de poderlo reparar... o de que fuera irreparable, y haberlo así perdido todo en un instante.

Y no los culpaba. ¡Eran chamaquitos! No era fácil enfrentarse a algo nuevo y desconocido sin manual de instrucciones.

—Mamá, papá. ¿Alguna vez se han peleado con un buen amigo?

...Pero lo estaban intentando con una resiliencia que le decía que a lo mejor los estaba subestimando un poco.

—Pues varias veces. —Para sorpresa de Luisa, fue Enrique el que inició. ¿Sería que entre hombres se entendían más, o era que su esposo ya se había preocupado y estaba buscando ayudarla con esto? —Mucho más cuando yo era muy joven, Miguel. Tenía tu carácter, y tu abuelita tenía el suyo, así que teníamos muchos desacuerdos. Y luego yo tenía mis desacuerdos con mis amigos. Y luego conocí a tu mamá y también ella me aguantó.

Luisa se rió.

—Sí, bueno, tu papá ya se había calmado un poco para cuando yo lo conocí, pero sí tuvimos muchas peleas fuertes cuando recién empezábamos.

—¿Era porque no se querían? —Cuestionó Miguel.

—¿Qué? ¡No! — Se apresuró a corregir Enrique. —Era porque éramos jóvenes, nada más. No sabíamos muy bien lo que hacíamos... teníamos miedo...

—Luego resultó que estábamos durando más tiempo del que creíamos que íbamos a funcionar, y no teníamos ningún plan porque no pensábamos que fuéramos a llegar tan lejos... no sabíamos muy bien qué queríamos hacer. —Complementó Luisa.

—Y... ¿Cómo lo solucionaban? —Preguntó de nuevo Miguel, esperando no estar siendo muy obvio.

Sus padres se miraron. Enrique se frotó el bigote, ella sólo sonrió recordando viejos tiempos.

—Pues... ¿así nada más? sobre la marcha... lo hablábamos, seguíamos... a veces no queríamos, pero lo importante era ser valientes e intentarlo.

—Tu papá tiene razón. Una vez una muchacha le andaba coqueteando... y en esas veces yo me congelaba y no sabía muy bien qué hacer, porque no quería hacer el problema más grande. Pero eventualmente tuve que reconocer que solita no iba a poder, y le tuve que pedir ayuda a él.

Hiro se tapó la boca. ¿Debería estar escuchando este tipo de cosas? Hizo una nota mental para pretender al menos frente a ellos desconocer este tipo de historia de los Rivera.

—¿Y eso sirvió?

—¡Y pues, me ayudó mucho! Yo ni me había fijado hasta que me dijo tu mamá y medio sí noté que la chica esa iba con otras intenciones... y pues... yo no quería. Y no quería que tu mami se angustiara por eso.

—Tu papá la mandó mucho a volar, luego de ver que yo tenía razón. Yo estaba muy aliviada de que hiciera eso pero, más que ella en sí, me ayudó a hacerme sentir más segura de contarle las cosas que me preocupaban porque sabía que sí me iba a escuchar... y ya de ahí las cosas fueron más fáciles cuando yo le quería contar algo.

—Y ya luego poco a poco nos fuimos acostumbrando a tomar decisiones juntos y las peleas se hicieron menos, en lugar de tirar cada uno a un lado cuando algo nos asustaba. Nos dimos cuenta que cuando hacíamos eso nos hacíamos mucho daño, y yo no quería hacer sentir mal a tu mamá.

—Ni yo a tu papá.

—Así que le bajé un poco de intensidad a mi carácter y tuve que pedirle a tu abuelita que entendiera esa situación para que también le bajara al suyo.

—¡Y yo le tuve que subir al mío! O de otro modo no iba a ser de la simpatía de Doña Elena. No se me hizo mucho pedir, de todos modos, y me terminó ayudando a la larga.

Miguel sonrió un poco. Definitivamente ésto era  _ su _ familia. No esas charlas complicadas que tenían los Hamada sobre quién sabe qué cosas cuánticas. Aquí, ahora... ésto era más palpable, más real para él.

Más presente.

Suponía que si quería confiar de verdad, de verdad en Hiro, podría empezar por ese tipo de acercamientos.

Del otro lado, Hiro estaba empezando a tomar nota de algo que sólo le.era familiar gracias a las memorias de Miguel. Y es que tía Cass nunca se había casado, y a sus padres nunca los llegó a conocer. Tadashi no contaba: incluso él podía ver qué era demasiado joven a comparación de los padres de su amigo, que ya habían ido y venido mil veces.

—¿Quieres saber cómo reparar las cosas con tu amigo, verdad?

—....S-sí. —Asintió Miguel. —No sé por dónde empezar... ¿Y qué hago si arruino todo de nuevo?

Sus padres se miraron entre sí.

No había ninguna duda de que su muchacho ya estaba creciendo... y habían hecho un buen trabajo enseñándole a moverse por el mundo. Ahora sólo tenían que auxiliarlo un poco más, para ocasiones como ésta en que perdía el norte de una situación, pero ellos no.

Luisa cuchicheó algo al oído de su esposo, como si momentáneamente volviera a ser una jovencita en secundaria. Enrique cuchicheó de vuelta. Finalmente se separaron.

—Entonces te vamos a contar un secreto, Miguel. Para la próxima vez que no sepas qué hacer.

Hiro repegó tanto la oreja a la pared que pensó que se le iba a quedar el cachete pegado a la misma.

—¿Cuál es?

—El secreto es... —Prosiguió Enrique, carraspeando. —Que con la familia, los amigos, la pareja y cualquier tipo de relación en tu vida, sólo la mitad del poder de decisión de lo que realmente crees tener.

Qué.

—Es un poco como cuando te encargan un trabajo de equipo en la escuela, m'ijo. Cuando llevas compañeritos contigo a casa para trabajar juntos o vas a la casa de ellos, por ejemplo, ¿no tienen que ponerse de acuerdo antes?

—Pues... sí, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver?

Miguel se preguntó un poco qué tenía que ver una cosa con la otra. Hiro apaciguó los celos que crecían en su interior al pensar en que otra persona pasara tiempo a solas en compañía de Miguel en su cuarto así como lo pasaba con él. Recordar que si él no reparaba las cosas con Miguel entonces el moreno tenía compañeros de clase que conocía de más tiempo y opciones de pareja más cercanas a su edad de vuelta en Santa Cecilia.

_ ¡Aaaaggggghhhhhh! _

La idea de perderlo por culpa de uno de esos tontos trabajos escolares le revolvió el estómago. No lo cedería sin antes dar pelea, al menos.

—Pues que el resto de tus relaciones van a ser parecidas. —Prosiguió mamá Luisa, acariciándole el cabello. —Son trabajos de equipo, una y otra y otra vez donde tú tienes la mitad del poder de decisión, y la otra mitad recae en la otra persona. No siempre van a estar de acuerdo, así que van a tener que comprometerse para alcanzar una meta en común. Cómo tus compañeros y tú cuando se reparten un trabajo escolar.

—O como tu mamá y yo con lo de la muchacha esa que te platicamos.

—O como tu abuelita Elena cuando decidió volver a poner la foto de tu tata Héctor en el altar. Ella no lo conoció ni lo quería, pero se comprometió... y sabes que ella puede llegar a ser una mujer de carácter muy fuerte, Miguel.

Fuerte se quedaba corto.

—La diferencia con los trabajos escolares es que ahí tu meta puede tener una fecha de entrega, pero las metas que tú tengas con la gente que te importa... esas las deciden juntos. —Terminó Luisa. —Así es con la familia, así es con los amigos y así es con... la pareja... —Y miró de reojo a su hijo, esperando ver algún tipo de reacción de su parte.

No encontró nada. Miguel estaba demasiado enfrascado en entender lo que le decían.

—Pero al final del día no lo puedes reparar todo tú solo. —Prosiguió Enrique. —Tú tienes que ir con Hiro, o quién sea, y hacerles saber cómo te sientes. Pero siempre tienes que tomar en cuenta que pueden no aceptar, o no escucharte, o no estar de acuerdo contigo Miguel. Y es normal, una relación es de dos personas, así que la mitad del trabajo recae en ti y la mitad en la otra persona. Y el trabajo que hacen es tomar decisiones en el día a día.

—¿Y qué hago si no me quiere escuchar? ¿O hablar?—Preguntó el moreno.

Hiro rodó los ojos ante la ironía. Si no quisiera escuchar, no estaría  _ pegado la pared _ como estaba ahora, así que Miguel iba de ganancia.

—Pues... eso ya depende de cada persona y de qué tan bien las conozcas, Miguel. No le vas a hablar a Hiro como le hablarías a tu abuelita Elena. —Se encogió de hombros Enrique.

—No, claro que no... —Reflexionó el menor.

—Y si algún día te atoradas y no sabes cómo afrontarlo, pues, lo que estás haciendo está muy bien. —Complementó Luisa, intentando animarlo.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Pues estar pegados todo el tiempo tampoco es ideal... Las personas requieren espacio para retomar su vida y así poder incluirte en la suya. Cuando hay una discusión está bien alejarse un poco y darse espacio hasta que se calmen y puedan hablar bien. —Luisa sonrió y lo abrazó. —Aquí vamos a estar para apoyarte cuando eso suceda, Miguel.

—Sí, eso que dijo tu mamá. —Apoyó Enrique. —Ni siquiera ella y yo hacemos todo juntos, nos has visto. Nos damos espacio para hacer lo que queremos y tomar nuestras decisiones de vez en cuando. —Subpadre sonrió y terminó uniéndose al abrazo familiar. —Aquí vamos a estar para cuando necesites lo que sea, Miguel.

—Te queremos mucho, mi amor, y te apoyamos en lo que sea. No vayas a olvidar eso.

No sabían de qué o qué o por qué había sido el malentendido, ni necesitaban saberlo si a Miguel no le había nacido el contarles. Sólo querían ver que su hijo se encontrara bien.

Miguel suspiró.

—... Gracias, mamá. Gracias papá.

—Para eso estamos, Miguel.

_ Ésto _ era lo que le faltaba para recobrar fuerzas. Se sentía como un imbécil, no sabía por qué había estado huyendo de su familia todo este tiempo.

Hiro se quedó mirando por un momento la pared para luego recargarse sobre la misma, jugando con sus pulgares. Pensando.

Así que la familia...

—Bueno... si no se te ofrece nada más, Miguel... ¿Te gustaría que mañana saliéramos nosotros cuatro como familia a desayunar? Descubrimos un lugar con Cass que creemos que te va a gustar.

—¡Claro! ¡Me encantaría!

—Entonces ya duérmete para que mañana te puedas levantar temprano. —Dijo Luisa, separándose de su hijo para encaminarse a la salida. Ante su indicación, el adolescente se metió en medio de sus cobijas.

—Apagamos la luz cuando salgamos. Pero en serio duérmete, nada de desvelarse. —Recordó Enrique, reuniéndose con su esposa en la puerta de salida.

—Sí, sí. ¡Buenas noches, que descansen!

—¡Buenas noches, Miguel! Descansa.

Al tiempo que Miguel se metía en su cama y sus padres apagaban la luz para salir del cuarto, Hiro salió de su habitación para buscar a su tía, un extraño sentimiento de añoranza envolviéndole el pecho. La encontró en la cocina, junto con Tadashi, charlando de quién sabe qué antes de irse a dormir. Perfecto, dos pájaros de un tiro.

Tomó un hondo respiro y, acto seguido y con una sonrisa, se encaminó para abrazarlos a ambos aparentemente de la nada.

—¡Wow! ¿Hiro? ¡Hola! —Saludó amistosa su tía, mientras que Tadashi le miraba con sorpresa. —¿Sucede algo?

—¡No, nada! —Contestó el menor, separándose de ambos. —Sólo... quería disculparme.

—¿Disculparte? —Preguntó ella con sorpresa.

Tadashi se calló, no estando muy seguro de cómo reaccionar a los cambios de humor de su hermano. Malditas hormonas, Hiro se había convertido en una montaña rusa. No podía esperar a que se reconciliara con el mexicano para ver si así se aquietaba un poco.

—Es... lo que sucede es que sucedieron algunas cosas con... Miguel. Discutimos y... no estaba muy bien. Pero ya estoy mejor y ya lo vamos a arreglar. Perdón por estarlos esquivando y quejándome todo el día.

—¡Ay, Hiro, no sabía, perdóname tú a mi! —Fue la respuesta de Cass, quien de inmediato abrazó a su sobrino. Ya estaba mucho más alto y empezaba a alcanzarla, ya no había necesidad de agacharse un poco para alcanzarlo. —¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? No, espera, no me digas, así está bien... ¿Seguro que ya ha pasado?

—...Sí.

Tadashi sonrió a su hermano.

—Me alegra mucho... ¿Te parece si mañana nos quedamos a descansar y desayunar en el departamento para que recobres fuerzas? Justo los rivera me pasaron una receta de conchas dulces que creo que te gustarían mucho.

Hiro sonrió. Eran las favoritas de Miguel.

—¡Claro, tía! Me encantaría.

* * *

Miguel estaba escuchando una suave melodía para poder quedarse dormido al momento que Hiro regresó a su habitación, apagando la luz y acostándose entre las sábanas. Y hubo un momento de silencio mientras miraban el techo, decididos a arreglar todo mañana.

O relativo silencio porque uno de los vecinos o ambulantes callejeros debía de tener puesto el radio, cuyo sonido se colaba por sus ventanas.

**_Tengo que confesar que a veces_ **

**_No me gusta tu forma de ser_ **

**_Luego te me desapareces_ **

**_Y no entiendo muy bien por qué._ **

Hiro resopló, y Miguel sonrió. Oh, la ironía.

— ** _No dices nada romántico cuando llega el atardecer._** —Cantó bajito Miguel, rodando los ojos y recordando lo bien y bonito que Hiro la había cagado en la playa.

— ** _Te pones de un humor extraño con cada luna llena al mes._** —Torció la boca Hiro, recordando la de veces que su amigo saltaba por su ventana o simplemente insistía en hacer bromas pesadas cuando se quedaban a dormir en casa ajena.

Y sin embargo...

**_Pero todo lo demás_ **

**_Le gana lo bueno que me das_ **

Valía la pena.

**_Solo tenerte cerca_ **

**_Siento que vuelvo a empezar_ **

¡Valía la pena intentarlo!

— **_Yo te quiero con limón y sal._ ** —Continuó Miguel, recordando los berrinches de Hiro.

— **_Yo te quiero tal y como estás._ ** —Contestó Hiro, ensayando acordes imaginarios en el aire.

— **_No hace falta cambiarte nada..._ ** —Corearon.

— **_Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas._ ** —Como las estrellitas se cuelan por la ventana.

— ** _Si subes y bajas, si no estás seguro de lo que sientes..._** —Como los Chapitas indecisos que rompen corazones y te hacen llorar.

Pero que luego intentan arreglarlo, aunque les cueste.

Bien. Mañana. Mañana después del desayuno, sí. Quizás cometieron una estupidez que les hizo perder aproximadamente VEINTICUATRO horas. Olvídense del trabajo que no iban a recuperar, ese ya casi ni importaba a estas alturas. Pero era el hecho de estar heridos la prioridad ahora.

Mañana mismo lo arreglaban, sí señor, ésto no se iba a quedar así.

Porque quién sabe si un primer amor, que podía o no ser falso, podía durar más allá de un verano.

Pero la amistad era lo importante.

**_Tengo que confesarte ahora, nunca creí en la felicidad_ **

**_A veces algo se le parece pero es pura casualidad_ **

Nadie iba a decir que al menos no lo habían intentado. Su amistad era lo que menos querían perder, al ser una de las pocas cosas que habían logrado establecer y mantener por su cuenta. Porque el primer "hola" que tuvieron fue sin máquina y por su propio pie.

**_Luego me vengo a encontrar_ **

Aún si seguían sintiendo mariposas.

**_Con tus ojos me dan algo más_ **

Aún si seguían perdiéndose en los ojos del otro.

**_Solo tenerte cerca, siento que vuelvo a empezar_ **

Era la compañía lo que no se querían perder.

— **_Yo te quiero con limón y sal._ ** —Cantó Hiro, recordando los desplantes de Miguel.

— **_Yo te quiero tal y como estás._ ** —Contestó Miguel, riéndose a la imagen de un Hiro que se jalaba de los cabellos cuando llegaba tarde.

— **_No hace falta cambiarte nada..._ **

— **_Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas._ **

— ** _Si subes y bajas, si no estás seguro de lo que sientes..._** —Corearon.

**_Yo te quiero con limón y sal_ **

Aún si discutían.

**_Yo te quiero tal y como estas_ **

Aún si se lastimaban sin querer.

**_No hace falta cambiarte nada_ **

Porque era lo que les había hecho llegar hasta donde estaban, ¿Cierto?

**_Yo te quiero si vienes o si vas,_ **

¡Ahora sí sabían arreglar esto!

**_Si subes y bajas, si no estás_ **

**_Seguro de lo que sientes_ **

¡Con o sin un primer amor atravesado de por medio! (Falso o verdadero, qué importaba, quítate mundo que ahí te vamos).

**_Solo tenerte cerca,_ **

**_Siento que vuelvo a empezar_ **

Estaban listos para una segunda oportunidad.

* * *

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  


(Lista de capítulos que menciono en notas de autor)

* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

¡Estos son de Sarita! <3 Que el capítulo de Crecer le dio feels. Ella considera muy importante recordar quiénes fuimos para saber hacia dónde nos dirigimos, y estoy de acuerdo. Me gusta un chingo como dibuja, de hecho el siguiente capítulo en lugar de tener la canción hasta arriba, va a tener el dibujo de ella para agradecerle todo dkfjalfjasd. Gracias por tanto perdon por tan poco, Sarita.

Este otro igual es de Sarita pero lo metí aparte porque dice que este va dedicado y me gusto mucho su mensaje. Lo copio y pego como tal para no destruirlo:

_"Ando un poco ocupada por el fin del semestre, pero quería dedicar este dibujito a las personas que nos encontramos un poco estresadas por promesas que aveces son muy difíciles de cumplir debido a las situaciones en la que nos encontramos pero por esa persona haríamos lo imposible por lograrlas.  
_

_PD: este dibujo tiene un secreto el cual no puedo decir por ahora *^* pero espero les guste de verdad y ánimo en estos días para los que se encuentren salvando el semestre \0w0/"_

Muchas gracias por darme un tiempo, Sarita :') Te quiero chingos no mms.

Éste dibujo lo hizo Estrellita, a quien adoro y soy su fan. (?) Está basado en REM. Me gusta mucho porque lo hizo como un reto personal y también, porque quería dar a entender que no era solo sepso cochino y ya, si no que eran dos personas que se querían mucho. <3

Este meme lo hizo Lu-Chan. Todos somos Tadashi :'DDDD

Razones por las cuales este vato tenía que estar vivo en este universo x23847283947234 (aunque de tanto que le he tirado al pobre, creo que ya hasta se quiere morir otra vez).

Este lo hizo Silvia Ramos, Y. NO MAMEN. CHAMACOS COCHINOS. AL MENOS LÉANLO EN EL CELULAR ASLDKFJASDLFJAASLDGS REM TIENE UNA IMAGEN AL INICIO DEL CAPÍTULO QUE LOS PUEDE DELATARRRGGGH.

RIP Silvia y el chanclazo que debió llevarse.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axureé. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Vi que había algo de confusión respecto a los días, así que les dejo aquí la timeline, junto con dónde pueden encontrar el capítulo y si aparece o no en la playlist de spotify. Los capítulos "extras" los suelo poner en Anexos y son los únicos no planeados, así que no sé si vaya a haber algún otro "extra" en el medio en nuestro camino hacia el último día. ¡Espero les sea de utilidad!
> 
> ¡Quiero agradecer de nuevo todo el apoyo que me han dado! Sigo sin creerme que en serio les esté gustando esta historia. <3 Les voy a dejar aquí el fanart y memes que me han dedicado dkhfaskjdhfasdfsad.
> 
> Lo que me encanta del fanart y los memes que hacen es que me dejan mucho saber de qué es lo que más les llega de la historia y cómo perciben los capítulos, para mi siempre es algo muy bonito encontrar que alguien hizo fanart de algún capítulo de este fanfic porque de algún modo se siente una como conexión? una como conversación? No soy muy buena a la hora de hablar con las personas, pero sus dibujos sí los puedo interpretar y sé qué tipo de personas son y qué tipo de cosas les interesan. Créanme que todos tienen una voz muy bonita que tiene muchas cosas que decir.
> 
> Muchas gracias por compartir su voz conmigo y hablarme y dejarme saber quiénes son y cómo se sienten, por dedicarme un tiempito durante su semana aún en medio de todas sus ocupaciones, trabajos escolares, Infinite War (NO MAMEN, ESTRENO INFINITE WAR Y AUN ASI SE PASARON A VERME Y A HACERME ALGO, LOS PINCHES AMO, NO LOS MEREZCO) para compartirme de su creatividad. En serio, muchas, muchas gracias. Para mi es un honor que me dediquen cosas hechas de su puño y letra, sean dibujos, memes, textos, comentarios o lo que sea que se les permita.
> 
> Espero algun día poder ver más de sus trabajos en un futuro, aún después de que acabe Tesis. :')
> 
> (Aunque no se van a librar de mi tan facil, voy a seguir escribiendo. Tengo unas sorpresas preparadas para ustedes).
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	18. Valentía

—¡Ya llegué!

Hiro se sentó apresuradamente a la mesa con el resto de su pequeña pero cariñosa familia. Había dormido muy bien, había soñado con Miguel, San Fransokyo, y que la pandilla de superhéroes le conocía; había despertado descansado, vigoroso y hasta optimista por una vez en la vida.

—¡Buenos días, Hiro! —Contestó tía Cass.

—¿Qué están desayunando?

—Tamales que consiguió tía Cass. ¿Quieres un plato?— Ofreció Tadashi.

—¡Sí, por favor!

Miguel por su lado estaba admirado de la rapidez con la que su familia parecía haberse adaptado a las costumbres de San Fransokyo: le habían llevado a comer a la elegante plaza comercial local (misma a donde había visitado el acuario con Hiro), dentro de la cual se encontraba un restaurante que habían encontrado con Cass, y al que la americana había dado su visto bueno. Al parecer le apasionaba la cocina y la pastelería, y Miguel ya podía saborear en los "pancakes" de su boca (¿Así se decían en San Fransokyo?) la mucha razón que ella tenía. Nada que ver con Santa Cecilia, pero nada mal tampoco.

Y el hecho de que fuera tan diferente era lo que le dejaba un sabor extra a esperanza en la boca. Que su familia tradicional hubiera aceptado las costumbres de una turista gringa y le llevasen ahí para hacerle sentir un poco mejor le daba esperanza. Al parecer, no sólo Hiro y él habían pasado las vacaciones ocupados intercambiando tradiciones y sufriendo de choques culturales.

Ouch, le hubiera gustado ver cómo sucedía ese proceso entre sus familiares y los Hamada, pero ni hablar. Se lo había perdido en favor de reparar la máquina.

¿A su mamá y a su papá les agradaría Hiro como les agradaba la señorita Cass?

Hiro experimentaba una sensación similar. Quedarse en casa comiendo tamales y atole de arroz que tía Cass había conseguido fuera temprano, a la mexicana, no era su idea de un desayuno familiar... y aquí estaba a pesar de todo. Escuchando a su tía compartir curiosidades sobre el atole mexicano de manera muy alegre. Hablando de querer llevarse paquetitos de maizena para el café. Preguntándole a Tadashi si sería posible que su nuera le ayudara a crear una fórmula parecida a ese polvo para usar en su café una vez que se le terminara.

Hiro se llevó un pedazo de tamal de dulce a la boca mientras meditaba sobre esa palabra. ¿Cómo se sentiría Tadashi cada vez que tía Cass llamaba "nuera" a Honey Lemon, una persona tan especial para él?

¿Cómo se sentiría él si usara "nuero"?

Si había algo que tenían en común en ese intercambio cultural, era la pregunta que les estaban haciendo sus familiares: _"¿Y cómo te ha ido con tu amigo?"_

Llevaban demasiado tiempo separados y extrañándose como para que eso tuviera una respuesta corta. Por fin podían soltarse a hablar con confianza sobre un tema que por fin dominaban, tras una tortuosa semana de estarse poniendo de acuerdo en las cosas más mínimas cuando de personalidad se trataba. ¡Y pensar que hace unos días no sabían distinguir a su amigo de entre el revoltijo de emociones que sentían!

—Hiro es una persona bastante inteligente y creativa, ¡Y no es para nada aburrido! Es una especie de científico loco pero ¡De la vida real! Y uno bueno, ¡sus inventos siempre intentan ayudar a la gente! —Empezó Miguel, separado de Hiro a varios cientos de metros de distancia.

—Miguel es tan entusiasta que a veces me cuesta seguirle el paso. De verdad quiere ser músico y... entre nosotros, creo que tiene el talento y la perseverancia que requiere alcanzar esa meta. —Inició Hiro su propia respuesta, sin saber que el moreno estaba en las mismas.

—A veces Hiro se saca de quicio muy fácil, pero creo que es porque tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza que se desespera cuando algo no le sale como él quisiera.

—Miguel tiene de paciencia lo que yo tengo de cantante. Se avienta a hacer las cosas sin pensarlas, pero creo que es porque es demasiado apasionado. ¡Y a veces se pasa de crédulo!

—Me contó que una vez, cuando era más pequeño, le hizo unas botitas a su gato para que pudiera volar y asustó a Tadashi con eso sin querer. ¡A él y a su hermano les encanta crear cosas juntos!

—Me contó que de pequeño se escondía para tocar música en sus ratos libres y el resto de su tiempo lo dividía en su familia y la zapatería. Creo que es de las personas más trabajadoras y familiares que he conocido.

—¿Cuando estamos juntos? ¡Bueno, me enseña cosas nuevas! Me habla de San Fransokyo, de su familia, del café que tiene su vida... ¡Se trajo su proyecto de tesis a México! ¡Su hermano hizo a un robot enfermera! Te escanea así, con los ojos, ¡y te puede decir de qué estás enfermo!

—Pues me cuenta de todo. Me habla un poco de Santa Cecilia que no es tan aburrido como parecería a simple vista, de los mariachis, del día de muertos... ¿Sabían que en México se recuerda a los muertos con ofrendas? Y por supuesto, música. Mi celular va a explotar si sigue pasándome canciones.

—¡Estoy feliz de poder ser su amigo! ¡Creo que a ustedes les caería muy bien también.

—La verdad no pensé que fuéramos a llevarnos tan bien. Pero es un muy buen amigo, de verdad. Creo que también les agradaría.

Enrique y Tadashi sentían como que se les había abierto un agujero en el cerebro por donde les estaba empezando a salir la verborrea hasta por los codos, invadiéndoles las ganas locas de volverlo a tapar con cemento del bueno para que se callaran de una vez.

_Pero no._

Luisa y Cass, cada una por su lado, seguían haciendo más preguntas y siguiendo con entusiasmo la charla de los muchachos a quienes no habían casi visto durante sus vacaciones, felices de ponerse al corriente de sus amistades y ser partícipes en esa etapa de su vida. Y así no había quien los parara.

Acabado el desayuno después de la sobremesa más larga de su existencia, y con su tiempo libre de vuelta y renovados ánimos, los muchachos regresaron a su estrategia de cómo pedirle perdón al otro. ¿Pero cómo?

Miguel pensó en comprarle unas flores, pero desistió al darse cuenta de que eso era definitivamente algo inapropiado para una persona como Hiro. Quizás para alguien más, o como una disculpa genérica, pero Hiro no era del tipo de persona genérica a quien contentas con flores. Necesitaba algo más de... pues... que fuera a funcionar específicamente con él.

Hiro empezó a trazar un plan que le dejara toparse con Miguel de modo completamente accidental para poder empezar a disculparse, pero lo desechó a los tres renglones. Quizá funcionara con otro tipo de persona, pero Miguel no era ingenuo ni de los que se negaran a hablar como para acorralarlo. Además, si de verdad le incomodaba, no era del tipo de persona que se quedara tranquila y pasivamente parado esperando su destino, no: iba a correr si la cosa no le parecía. Tenía que pensar algo más acorde a Miguel, y hecho específicamente para él.

Y así, cayó el atardecer una vez más, y el destino decidió ocuparse de ello.

Empezó sutil y natural, como el movimiento de dos estrellas antes de alinearse. Hiro, invadido de la nostalgia de verse lejos de su amigo, decidió salir un momento al balcón ubicado detrás del cuarto de lavado para practicar en paz acordes de guitarra con ayuda de la aplicación que se había descargado para celular. Ahí no podía molestar a nadie con el sonido, y tenía aire fresco que respirar, además de una preciosa vista de la zona citadina para inspirarse.

Balcón que colindaba con el de los Rivera, separados únicamente por una barda baja de cristal y decorada con algunas plantas.

—Miguel, m'ijo, no seas malito. ¿Puedes por favor sacar mi guayabera nueva de la secadora? Me la quiero probar.

—¡Sí papá!

Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, y ésta se apropió del hijo del matrimonio Rivera cuando, al recuperar la prenda de su padre, escuchó unos acordes de guitarra sintetizada venir del exterior. Le bastó el asomarse a la ventana para llevarse el infarto de su vida al descubrir a Hiro ensayando acordes en su celular.

 _¿Cómo, por qué, a qué horas, cuándo?_ ES QUE JESÚS, MARÍA Y JOSÉ _, EL CHINO ESTÁ **AFUERA** Y ADEMÁS ESTÁ PROBANDO A **TOCAR LA GUITARRA** EN EL CELULAR ALKJFALKSDFASDGHSDG._

ABORTE LA MISIÓN, SOLDADO.

Miguel retrocedió con tanta violencia que cayó al suelo, y de ahí se arrastró hasta quedar acurrucado a un lado de la lavadora, aferrando la guayabera como si fuera un escudo de protección ante situaciones incómodas y bochornosas. ¿Hiro? ¿Ensayando? ¿Entonces siguió con las clases por su cuenta? ¿Estaba mejorando? Pinche genio, qué comerá que todo lo aprende rápido.

No, borren eso, eso no era lo importante, ¿Hiro accesible en su balcón? ¿Le podrá hablar? Ay no, qué miedo. No, espérate, sí le tiene que hablar. O mejor no.

O sí.

Ya no sabe.

Maldita sea, Miguel, hablando se entiende la gente. Deja de gatear por el piso, no vas a encontrar tu dignidad ahí y menos te vas a esconder disimuladamente haciendo eso. Párate derechito. Bueno, no, viéndolo mejor, la dignidad está sobrevalorada cuando estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Seguirá gateando por el piso, MUCHAS GRACIAS, porque su cerebro haciendo "aksldjflskdfjd" es una razón de suficiente peso para él. Nada más que sin ensuciar la guayabera porque si no a su papá le va a dar un infarto, y si lo castigan en su cuarto sin salir pues ya ni disculparse va a poder. Mejor se la echa a la cabeza, sí. O sea, arrugada ya estaba, su papá de todos modos la iba a tener que planchar.

... Acaba de salir del cuarto de lavado, arrastrándose por el piso cual rambo con la guayabera a la cabeza.

Si tenía dignidad, ya no la tiene.

El amor, o Hiro, o ambos, le hacen cometer puras pendejadas. Mejor ya ni regresa, ya pa' qué, no sabe ni con qué acercarse y además, Hiro se ve ocupado. Oye sí, a lo mejor no es tan mala idea, y puede regresar después... NO MALDITA SEA, ESTO YA DURÓ MUCHO. Concéntrate chingada madre. ¡SÉ UN HOMBRE, MIGUEL RIVERA! ¡ENCARA TUS MIEDOS Y AL CHINO BONITO!

Se quiere morir.

Esto es peor que la novela de las seis, ya ni se acuerda por qué se pelearon, seguro fue una estupidez, qué pendejos los dos. No, pero a lo mejor para Hiro sí tuvo más importancia, o a lo mejor se acuerda más, pinche memoria de prodigio ha de tener ese muchacho. ¿Y qué le dice o qué de qué, para qué o qué? ¿Se verá muy ridículo si se esconde abajo de la mesa mientras se disculpa? ¿Y si le ofrece su guitarra como ofrenda de paz? ¿Y si aún no es momento? ¿Y si es como la novela de las seis, y se lleva una cachetada guajolotera mientras le llaman por su nombre completo? ¿Y si llueve? ¿Y si...?

'Pérate, no, hubo una buena idea en medio de ese torrente.

La guitarra. ¡La guitarra!

Hiro está ensayando guitarra, y Miguel tiene una guitarra. Acercarse de la nada quizá no lo puede hacer, pero si llega con aires de galán de película antigua y le presta su guitarra, puede que suceda... eh... algo. No sabe qué, esa parte de su plan no estaba del todo estructurada aún. Pero sobre la marcha uno va improvisando. Sí.

Segundos después, Enrique vio a su muy alterado hijo entrar dando brincos y en pánico como si el diablo estuviera correteándolo,

—¡Aquíestátuguayaberapapávoyalbalcón!

—.... ¿Gracias? Y... ¿está bien?

Qué mosca le picó al muchacho ahora, no sabría, porque segundos después el chiquillo ya había desaparecido.

Pubertad.

Miguel retrocedió en dirección a su cuarto y tomó su guitarra, con todo y correa. Se paró frente al espejo, mentalizándose, ensayando su cara de galán que o conquistaba a Hiro o le daba la suficiente risa como para romper el momento incómodo, y contó hasta tres. Cinco. Diez. Ni uno más.

Bueno once y ya.

ESTÁ NERVIOSO, MALDITA SEA, ENTIÉNDANLO.

Guitarra en las manos, se dirigió al cuarto de lavado y se asomó a través de la puerta de cristal una segunda vez. Hiro seguía en el balcón. El mexicano tomó un hondo respiro, se persignó y cruzó la puerta.

El ruido llamó la atención de Hiro, quien de inmediato dio un respingo de alarma y frenó lo que estaba haciendo, haciendo un pobre intento de esconder su celular y volteó la cabeza para ver quién acababa de llegar. Se le cayó el alma al piso y se le fue el color del rostro al comprobar que era Miguel.

A Miguel se le olvidó su plan, completo con todo y sonrisa de galán de cine de oro mexicano, en cuanto vio la cara de Hiro. ¿Cómo diablos le hacía Pedro Infante para que no se le olvidaran sus diálogos cuando se ponía nervioso? Si él en frente de una sola persona ya sentía que se le estaba olvidando hasta su nombre.

Hubo un momento de silencio, muy incómodo.

—¿...Hola? —Inició Hiro, con una sonrisa nerviosa y sin saber qué hacer con sus manos. Alternaba entre mirar a Miguel y huir de su mirada, cruzarse de brazos, jugar con sus dedos, meterse las manos en los bolsillos, juguetear con su celular, sin saber de qué modo podía verse más natural.

—... Hola. —Contestó Miguel con su propia sonrisa nerviosa, aferrando la guitarra como aferraba su vida.

Por fuera quizás estén callados, pero por dentro sus cerebros son un grito constante, un meme materializado de bob esponja en llamas.

—Yo eh... te escuché tocar, y me preguntaba si... ¿no te serviría más ésto para practicar? Y, bueno, de... de paso la puedes afinar y... ajá. —Continuó el moreno intentando escucharse casual, intentando verse casual, mientras le pasaba la dichosa guitarra por encima de la barda con dedos temblorosos.

—Eh... ¡Oh! O-oh, sí, claro. Muchas gracias. —Hiro tragó saliva, se levantó apresuradamente y tomó la guitarra entre sus manos, para luego colgársela. El pensamiento de tener entre sus manos una de las más preciadas posesiones de Miguel no hacía si no tensarlo aún más. Ahora sentía que DE VERDAD tenía que decir algo.

...Pero su cerebro estaba en blanco y vacío, como el día en que planificaba su admisión a la universidad.

—¡Sí! Eh... de nada.

—Sí...

—Ajá...

—Y, y yo la afino.

—¡Sí! Eh... gracias.

—Ah... de nada.

—Sí.

Otro silencio incómodo se instaló entre los dos, mientras cada uno tomaba asiento en sus respectivas mesas de sus respectivos balcones con sus respectivos pánicos internalizados.

Hiro pensó desesperadamente en algo que decir, ahora que tenía la guitarra prestada de Miguel en sus manos, debería de haber alguna entrada, ¿no? Después de todo el mexicano estaba haciéndole las cosas más fáciles...

Pues no. No iba a ser tan fácil.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero solo logró boquear como un pez fuera del agua. Después empezó a marcar acordes sencillos (y auch, vaya que lastimaba los dedos cuando no estabas habituado a usar una guitarra), con la vaga esperanza de que estos le dieran ideas a su nuevo cerebro potenciado por música y... sirvieron para cortar el silencio tenso, pero aún no se le ocurría nada que decir. Tenía los nervios anudados en la garganta y su ágil cerebro estaba a punto de explotar, había tantas cosas que quería decirle y no parecía que ninguna de ellas fuera a bastarle para lo que quería.

Marcó aún más acordes. Se machucó los dedos con las cuerdas, tenía que tener más cuidado.

Preguntarle del clima. No, qué estúpido, si lo último que le dijo fue con la intención de arrojar su corazón a la basura, preguntarle "y hace calor, ¿verdad?" es pasarse de subnormal inútil que no socializa ni en defensa propia, y eso HASTA ÉL lo sabía. Con eso no llegaba a ningún lado.

¿Pedirle perdón directamente? Muy súbito, y mientras más se alargaba el silencio, menos indicado parecía el iniciar con algo tan intenso. Aaaaagh. _SORRYMASEN_ , MIGUEL, NO SE LE OCURRE NADA.

Los acordes se violentaron y traspapelaron un poco más.

Poco a poco se dio cuenta de que esto no era tan fácil como pensaba.

El problema es que todo esté tiempo pensó que la cosa solo era romper el hielo y ya estaba... eso ya lo podía hacer fácilmente con lo que había aprendido de su Miguel interno. Pero no, no era esa la cuestión... ahora caía que su problema era que tenía que volver a construir entre ellos lo que con tanta saña destruyeron el día anterior.

Y _nada_ se construye en una frase.

Las cuerdas empezaron a quedársele marcadas en la yema de los dedos. A lo mejor y sangraba si seguía así.

Era más difícil. Y mucho más al no tratarse de una máquina, si no de una persona... y encima de Miguel. Lo conocía, pero tenía miedo de volverlo a lastimar. ¿Y si fingía una emergencia y salía corriendo? No, Hamada, estuviste todo el día buscando una oportunidad de halarle, ahora no lo tires a la basura. Agh, ayúdenlo, está bien que tiene algunos conocimientos de Miguel dentro suyo, pero tampoco tantos para salir ileso de esta.

Miguel notó, por el rabillo del ojo, que Hiro empezaba a desesperarse y a darle vueltas al asunto. Notó que sus nudillos y sus uñas se ponían blancos de la fuerza que usaba al marcar acordes, que profería maldiciones por lo bajo cada vez que se machucaba los dedos con las cuerdas en su distracción, y que poco faltaba para que su cabeza empezara a echar humo, casi podía ver el hámster en su cabeza dando vueltas de tanto correr.

 _Same_ , Chapitas.

Hablaría el primero si no estuviera en las mismas. ¿Qué le dice? ¿"Perdón no lo vuelvo a hacer"? ¿"Hola, cómo estás"? ¿"Y cómo va la tesis"? (No, no, por favor, eso no, ya se lo deben preguntar mucho...) ¿"Te gusta el pan"?

Miró alrededor suyo usando alguna idea, moviendo una de sus piernas en un tic nervioso mientras se desparramaba en su silla como Hiro lo haría.

Sus padres le dijeron que dependía de cómo era la otra persona. Que el mismo método no funciona para dos personas. Así que, ¿cómo hacer esto específicamente con Hiro? Sabe cómo lo logró Tadashi hacer, pero él no sabe lo bastante de física para aventarse algo sobre Schrödinger, universos paralelos y robots... porQUE NO ES TADASHI, SI NO MIGUEL. Aunque, nota mental: investigar más al respecto. Suena hasta interesante.

Pero no lo va a investigar ahora. Vamos, cerebro, sí se puede. Necesita un plan. Uno bueno. ¿Cómo había hecho para comunicarse con Hiro todas estas vacaciones? Lo que antes le salía natural ahora no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Miró de reojo a su amigo. Notó que, mientras más intensificaba el modo en que sus manos recorrían las cuerdas, más dispuesto parecía a decir algo. Sin embargo y a juzgar por el modo en que sacaba la lengua entre los labios, y las expresiones de dolor que se veían en su rostro, su falta de práctica y lo poco acostumbrado que estaban sus manos a la posición de los dedos lo lastimaban y le obligaban a bajar la velocidad o frenarse, a pesar de sus esfuerzos. Tomando en cuenta que Hiro tenía problemas momentáneos para concentrarse sin música, parecía como si estuviera intentando apoyarse de la misma para agarrar valor.

...Espérate. Estaba casi seguro de que eso era lo que estaba pasando aquí. Por eso Hiro gesticulaba pero parecía que no podía hablar.

¿...Y si la clave estaba en hablarle con música ahora mismo...?

...

Eso era.

... Necesita a papá Héctor. Está a punto de hacer una locura.

—¡V... voy por una plumilla para ti! —Se excusó tras lo cual se metió casi corriendo a su departamento, buscando el cuarto de sus padres, sin detenerse a ver la mirada de extrañeza que le lanzó Hiro.

... Hiro de inmediato aprovechó para concentrarse en el ensayo. Vamos, es un maldito genio, puede con esto aún si la velocidad de revoluciones por minuto con que su cerebro solía innovar es menos de la normal desde que está mezclado con Miguel. Tiene la teoría de que, si es capaz de sacar estos acordes, mágicamente encontrará el valor para hablarle. Porque "el poder de la música y la magia de la amistad" o alguna estupidez así tenía que funcionar.

Ya no sabe qué más hacer. Se le acaban las ideas, los argumentos y la metodologíaaaaaa cada vez que se aparece frente a mí tu anatomíaaaaa porque este amor ya no entiende de consejos ni razones, se alimenta de pretextos y le faltan pantaloneeees. Este amor no me permite estar en pieeee porque ya hasta me ha quebrado los taloneeees aunque me levante volveré a caeeeer si te acercas nada es útil para esta inútil bruta ciega sordomuda torpe traste y testaruda, es todo lo que he sidooo por tí me he convertido en una cosa que no hace otra cosa más que amarteeeeeAUCH.

Se pilló los dedos en las cuerdas. Se lo merece por bruto, ciego, sordomudo, torpe, traste, testarudo.

Shakira por favor no le estorbes ahorita que necesita ideas.

El moreno por su parte lidiaba con el problema opuesto: su cerebro iba tan rápido que sentía que su cuerpo se quedaba atrás. No, hacía años que no usaba plumillas para tocar la guitarra ( _SORRYMASEN_ , HIRO), pero estaba a punto de hacer una locura y necesitaba valor.

Necesitaba que papá Héctor le diera ánimos y su bendición. Cosa difícil en verano, sin altares, y con su tatarabuelo más muerto que sus ganas de vivir el día que se peleó con Chapitas, pero... para su buena suerte, su papá tenía betún de zapatos blanco y negro. Y él ya no estaba en su cuarto.

... Esto probablemente no debiera untarse en la cara porque le iban a dar cinco tipos diferentes de cáncer, pero tiene una emergencia, nada de sentido común, y es malo con esto de las prioridades.

Además, el característico maquillaje de calaverita que su papá Héctor le aplicó en la tierra de los muertos era un modo para sentirse seguro antes de presentaciones en especial difíciles, era como tener a su tatarabuelo a su lado dándole ánimos.

Y ahora lo necesita _más que nunca._

_Aquí estoy, y vas a verme brillar,_

_Aquí estoy,_

_En cada vela_

_En...cen..._

_...Di..._

_...Da..._

_..._

_..._

_..._

...Que funcione, por favor.

* * *

Miguel llevaba una eternidad buscando la plumilla, cosa que a Hiro no le molestaba porque podía tener una buena vista de las luces de la ciudad que comenzaban a encenderse desde el balcón. La brisa de la playa le calmaba y le hacía sentirse mejor, y además le permitía concentrarse en sus acordes.

Se rindió. Es inútil. No se puede avanzar en diez minutos de ensayo lo que Miguel había avanzado en años de práctica, de ningún modo. A lo mejor nunca logra arrancar su cerebro por sí mismo. A lo mejor iba a tener que seguir dependiendo de Miguel para estas cosas, como el inútil que era.

El recuerdo de las manos morenas de Miguel ajustando la posición de sus dedos sobre la guitarra con paciencia y diciéndole que no se desesperara vino a su mente.

....Con redobladas ganas siguió practicando.

Ni se dio cuenta del momento en que el moreno, nervioso y pintado de calaverita, vestido con unos jeans, playera sin mangas blanca y sudadera roja (que se había amarrado a la cintura porque hacía demasiado calor para ponérsela encima, le iba a dar rabia si lo hacía) se mentalizaba para salir a "escenario", respirando pausadamente y con el celular en las manos listo para reproducir un karaoke. Tenía su "pintura de guerra" en la cara y hasta se había vestido lo más similar que pudo a ese día en que tocó frente a una multitud de esqueletos en el mundo de los muertos.

Curioso, que podía tocar frente a un montón de fantasmas en un concurso de talentos del cual dependía su vida, pero le estaba costando el doble cantar en frente del chico que le gustaba.

Ay, papá Héctor, mamá Imelda, mamá Coco, papá Julio, tía Rosita, tía Victoria, tíos Óscar y Felipe... ahora sí denle su bendición, donde quiera que estén.

Salió sigilosamente al balcón. Su japonesito estaba demasiado concentrado en los acordes de la guitarra como para notar su presencia, y se permitió contemplarlo tocar en silencio y con perseverancia por unos segundos con una tenue sonrisa.

Quería reconciliarse con esta persona tan increíble. Ésto sólo lo reafirmaba.

Tomó aire y aferró su celular. Ahora o nunca.

— _ **Ka...nashiki Jorōna.** (Llorona afligida) _—Cantó tímidamente.

Hiro pausó y lo miró. Miguel, pintado de calavera, cantaba la _llorona_ en _japonés_...

Sintió que se le caía la quijada al suelo.

¿Qué rayos?

_— **...Sora no gotoku aoki.** (Tan azul como el cielo)_

Miguel le sonrió y lo animó a seguir tocando con un gesto. Hiro reaccionó y, con torpeza, tocó de acompañamiento.

Qué importa que le duelan los dedos.

— _ **Kanashiki Jorōna... sora no... gotoku aoki...** (Llorona afligida, tan azul como el cielo)_ —Cantó Miguel.

Está loco. Un poquitito loco. Le está cantando a Hiro en su idioma.

Pero que lo aspen si la letra no les queda _perfecta_ después de lo que pasaron.

— _ **Inochi sae oshiku wa nai... anata no tame nara.** (Ni siquiera mi vida importa si es por tu bien)_—Cantó con sinceridad.

Hiro se sonrojó.

Miguel encontró ánimos reanimados al ver las chapitas de su rostro, y le dio play al karaoke del celular.

— _ **Anata no tame nara!** (¡Si es por tu bien!)_ —Cantó con más entusiasmo, disfrutando la cara de sorpresa de Hiro.

_Gracias, papá Héctor, está funcionando._

— _ **Takaki matsu no ki no ue de, anata wo sagasu no** (Te busque desde lo alto de la copa de un pino)_ —Cantó, haciendo como que lo buscaba.

A Hiro se le escapó una sonrisa, rodó los ojos y se puso de pie para seguir el ritmo.

—Same, dude. —Contestó el japonés.

Miguel sonrió. Estaba funcionando.

— _ **Takaki matsu no ki no ue de, anata wo sagasu no!** (Te busque desde lo alto de la copa de un pino)_ —Cantó el moreno, retrocediendo un poco.

Haciéndole con las manos la señal de "ven".

Hiro le sonrió socarronamente.

Dentro de ambos departamentos, los adultos escucharon el escándalo.

—¿Mmm? —Cass puso atención al sonido.

—Oye Enrique, ¿Miguel no está cantando en el balcón? —Preguntó Luisa. Eso no era español...

—Miguel canta hasta cuando va a cagar, Luisa. —Se encogió de hombros su esposo, dejando que ella fuera a investigar mientras él seguía arreglando el reguero de cajas de grasa de zapatos que había aparecido mágicamente en su habitación. Debió ser Coco. Ay, esta niña.

— _ **Matsu no ki sae namida wo kobosu, naku Hiro wo mite!** (¡Incluso el pino lloró cuando vio a Hiro llorando!)_ —Siguió Miguel, con una mirada de culpa, y a Hiro le dio un mini infarto ahí.

No estaba cantando nada más. No sé la estaba dedicando nada más.

— _ **Matsu no ki sae namida wo kobosu, naku Migueru wo mite...** (Incluso el pino lloró cuando vio a Miguel llorando...) _—Contestó Hiro.

Porque ahora captaba que Miguel le estaba hablando mientras le cantaba. Estaba adaptando la llorona para él. _Por eso estaba en japonés._

Miguel bajó la mirada con culpa desde el otro lado de la barrera. Tomándose el brazo con sumisión.

Hiro sonrió con ternura, parecía un cachorrito regañado. Con la guitarra aún en brazos, zapateó al ritmo del solo instrumental a modo de respuesta.

Miguel lo miró con asombro: primero sus pies que zapateaban, luego subió su ojos a sus rodillas que subían y bajaban, su cadera que se movía como le había enseñado, sus brazos que estaban rojos de tanto tratar de seguirle el ritmo a la guitarra, y luego su cara.

Hiro se frenó. Le guiñó el ojo y extendió la mano, haciendo la seña de "ven" con los dedos.

—¿Bailas, Estrellita?

Miguel sintió una sonrisa aliviada aparecer en su rostro.

—Sí, Chapitas. Sí bailo.

Miguel puso las manos a su espalda y zapateó a la par, luciéndose con giros y gritos de mariachi que provocaron que Hiro soltara una risa ahogada.

—No lo haces tan mal.

—Tú tampoco para ser gringuito.

Ni siquiera notaron que Luisa y tía Cass los miraban desde la ventana del cuarto de lavado.

Una, preguntándose desde cuándo su hijo sabía japonés. La otra, preguntándose desde cuándo su sobrino bailaba y tocaba la guitarra.

— _ **Kokoro kanashimi ni michiafure, hitori taeshinobu.** (Mi corazón se desborda de tristeza, y la soporto yo solo)_ —Canto Miguel, colocando las manos en su pecho, acercándose bailando a la barda que lo separaba del genio.

Quien le lanzó una mirada de dolor. Sabía lo que se sentía.

— _ **Kokoro kanashimi ni michiafure, hitori taeshinobu.** (Mi corazón se desborda de tristeza, y la soporto yo solo) —_Continuó Miguel, apretando la barda, pensando en saltar para reunirse con Hiro, como solía saltar su ventana para entrar a su cuarto, pero...

Nnnno. Mejor no...

El valor se le fue y soltó el riel, alejándose ante la mirada decepcionada del genio.

— _ **Anata wo moi naita kinou, aa, kyou mo namida...** (Ayer pensé en ti y lloré, ¡Ah! Hoy también estoy en lágrimas...) —_Cantó el moreno, sincerándose con Hiro.

O eso suponía, a juzgar por la mirada grande y triste de borreguito que parecía estarle dirigiendo.

Hiro se enterneció y sintió un no sé qué, no se sabe, revolotear en su estómago al verlo así en esa frase. Sí, él también había llorado por Miguel ayer, era bueno saber que no estaba solo.

Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, o no se llamaba Hiro Hamada. No ahora que la música le estaba dando valor. Se echó la guitarra a la espalda. Total, aún tenían la de fondo en el celular del moreno.

Gracias, Estrellita, ya hiciste mucho. Ahora le tocaba a él.

Tomó aire y se sacudió la pena que podría sentir.

_YOLO._

— _ **Anata wo moi naita kinou...** (Ayer pensé en ti y lloré...)_ —Cantó el moreno una vez más.

— _ **Aa! kyou mo namida!** (¡Ah! ¡Hoy también estoy en lágrimas!)_ —Interrumpió Hiro al saltarse la barda en un solo movimiento de parkour para aterrizar en el balcón vecino, frente a Miguel, quién retrocedió un paso de la sorpresa.

—¡¿Hiro?! —Soltó un chillido el mexicano, retrocediendo un paso de la sorpresa.

 _— **Kanashiki Jorōna Jorōna...** (Afligida llorona, llorona, tan azul como el cielo)_ —Cantó Hiro, ofreciéndole la mano con una pequeña sonrisa. Pidiendo permiso.

Pidiéndole un baile.

Animándole con la cabeza a seguir cantando.

Miguel pareció titubear, mirándolo con una mezcla de duda y miedo. Como si Hiro fuera a retirar la mano en cualquier momento.

 _— **...Sora no gotoku aoki...** (tan azul como el cielo...) _—Animó el japonés, aguardando su respuesta.

Miguel lo miró, y sonrió aliviado de ver Hiro estaba reaccionando y que su pequeño plan había funcionado. Ya podía sentir menos culpa si el lado de las disculpas era al menos mutuo.

 _— **Kanashiki, Jorōna Jorōna...** (Afligida llorona, llorona...) _—Cantó Hiro, y entonces sintió que Miguel finalmente tomaba su mano, aceptando su invitación a bailar.

Se sonrojó un poquito nada más.

 _— **...Sora no gotoku aoki.** (Tan azul como el cielo) _—Le contestó el moreno cantando.

No pudieron evitar sonreír.

Hiro le enroscó y desenroscó entre sus brazos cual pasó de baile. A diferencia de la vez en el malecón, esta vez Miguel le siguió el juego y se permitió disfrutar del baile entre risitas. No sólo porque extraño un poco el contacto con Hiro, si no porque simplemente era... divertido.

Se divertía mucho con Hiro. Bailando o cantando, o paseando o lo que fuera.

¿Mamá Imelda se habría divertido bailando y cantando con papá Héctor, también? ¿A esto se refería ella?

— _ **Inochi sae oshiku wa nai, anata no tame nara!** (¡Ni siquiera mi vida importa si es por tu bien!) —_Cantaron a coro.

Hiro estaba que no se creía su buena suerte. Miguel había tomado la iniciativa, no jodas, no jodas.

Su inteligencia social y su moral a lo mejor no eran muy altas, pero hasta él se podía dar cuenta del esfuerzo que Miguel puso de su parte para que esto se diera, no lo iba a echar a perder. El mejor modo que tenía de agradecerle era aceptando sus esfuerzos.

Tomó los pocos conocimientos que tenía de baile gracias a Miguel para ello, y empezó a zapatear con su improvisada pareja.

Miguel se rió y le siguió el paso con un pequeño jarabe de parejas.

 _— **Inochi sae oshiku wa nai, anata no tame nara!** (¡Ni siquiera mi vida importa si es por tu bien!)_ _—_ Cantó Hiro.

— _ **Anata no tame nara...** (Si es por tu bien...)_ —Respondió Miguel.

— _ **Anata no tame nara!** (¡Si es por tu bien!)_ —Finalizaron a coro.

Hiro no pudo resistir. Dejando que su Miguel interno tomara posesión temporal de su cuerpo, cargó a Miguel en sus brazos para poder girar con él en una especie de reminiscente recuerdo dulce de los primeros días.

Y Miguel se dejó hacer.

— _ **¡Ay, ay, ay aaaaaaaay!**_ —Terminó por cantar el japonés, provocando que Miguel finalizara con un grito de mariachi de parte que desembocó en una risita cuando Hiro volvió a dejarle en el suelo finalizada la canción.

Miguel no se la creía. ¡Había funcionado, HABÍA FUNCIONADO! ¡QUÉ HERMOSO, QUÉ **HERMOSO** ERA ESTO **CARAAAAAAAYYYYY**! ¡Así, sí dan ganas de solucionar las cosas!

—Ya zapateas más _chido_. —Sonrió el moreno, dándole un codazo a su amigo.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo siempre.

—¡Se vale soñar! —Se rió Miguel, contagiando brevemente a Hiro.

El japonés entonces metió sus manos a los bolsillos de sus bermudas, una sonrisa nerviosa pero aliviada aún en su rostro. Miró al suelo, luego levantó la mirada en dirección a su amigo, y se encogió de hombros.

—Así que.. ¿listo para hablar, Estrellita? —Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa el japonés.

—...Cuando tú lo estés, Chapitas.

_—...Calaverita._

Miguel parpadeó y miró al mitad japonés. Oh. Ooooh... ese apodo... no le había salido nada mal, a comparación del primero que básicamente lo sacó a las apuradas (si bien terminó cogiéndole cariño de todos modos). Le sonrió de medio lado. Nada mal... nada mal.

—Ya vas mejorando... flaquito.

Hiro calló por un momento, intentando buscar algún otro apodo con qué contestarle. Pero una vez más, no dio con ninguno. Esa parte de picardía se había mantenido íntegra e intacta dentro del cerebro del mexicano.

—... Maldita sea.

—¡Gané! —Celebró Miguel con un chasquido de dedos muy típico de Hiro.

—Se me va a ocurrir otro eventualmente, Miguel.

—¡Te tomó casi una semana entera pensar en un segundo apodo para mí, chinito! Creo que eso no va a suceder en estas vacaciones. Pero sigue participando, arrocito quemado. ¡Me lo debes para la próxima, gringuito! —Remató Miguel con una serie de apodos sucesivos.

—¿Qué tienen los mexicanos con el diminutivo?

—No eres lo bastante alto como para que no lo use contigo.

—¡Oye! ¡Soy más alto que tú!

—De todos modos quiero quitarme ésta pintura de la cara si vamos a charlar.

—¿Qué te echaste en la cara, ahora que lo pienso?

—...Betún de zapatos.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Miguel, eso es tóxico!

—¡No había otra cosa!

—Está bien, mira... ¿qué tal si primero te limpias... TODO ESO, de la cara, y hablamos esta noche? Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo si quieres. —Ofreció Hiro. No lo iba a admitir, pero había extrañado el ver a Miguel asomarse a través de su ventana y quería que pasara una vez más.

Eso y le preocupaba que le diera cáncer de piel o algo así.

—¡Trato!

Luisa y Cass seguían mirando la acaramelada escena a través de la ventana, con cierta estupefacción.

Ahí había algo. Algo que, por la distracción que les proveyeron las vacaciones y la diversión, no vieron germinar, y que ahora había aparecido frente a sus caras en plena flor.

Tan pronto notaron que los chicos hacían el ademán de volver a entrar en sus respectivos departamentos, ambas mujeres optaron por la retirada estratégica. Necesitaban replantear todo lo que sabían hasta ahora.

No fue ninguna sorpresa para ninguna cuando más tarde, ese mismo día, ambos muchachos manifestaron su deseo de pasar la noche juntos como "celebración" al hecho de haberse reconciliado. Y después de las charlas de la noche anterior, y del alivio que tanto Tadashi como Enrique parecieron manifestar, no pudieron ni cuestionar sus razones, ni decirles que no.

* * *

Más tarde, esa noche, y ya con los pijamas puestos, bañados y con el aliento oliendo a menta después de lavarse los dientes tras una buena cena en compañía de los Hamada, Miguel se encontraba recostado al lado del japonés en la cama del mismo, juzgando el silencio el apodo que Hiro le había asignado en su celular.

Sí, se los habían intercambiado. Mientras Hiro revisaba las canciones, imágenes, memes y fotografías que el mexicano tenía en su celular para enviárselas vía whatsapp, el cantautor hacía lo mismo con el celular de Hiro, y de paso aprovechaba para metichear sus mensajes.

—¿...Por qué me tienes como "minion idol"?

—Eres pequeño, irritante, y cantas.

El mexicano rodó los ojos antes de cambiar su apodo en el celular ajeno a ☆Calaverita☆. Luego mostró el mismo a su amigo, para demostrar orgulloso su obra de arte.

—Arreglado, de nada.

—... Se ve adecuado para tí.

Hiro se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Miguel regresó al celular del japonés. Al menos, hasta queHiro recibió un mensaje que... venía de su propio celular... ¿El cual Hiro tenía en las manos...?

**☆Calaverita☆**

_Lo siento. OTL_

[Enviado ahora.]

El mariachi de inmediato volteó a ver a su acompañante, quien tenía la mirada clavada sin ver en whatsapp, delatándose solo. Miguel no pudo evitar sonreír un poco... típico de Hiro, ponerse así de nervioso a la hora de enfrentar los problemas. Definitivamente no estaba acostumbrado a no estar en control de una situación, o a no saber cómo resolverla... sobre todo si era algo incómodo y no divertido para él.

No lo culpa.

Hiro se saltó grados. Eso, la pérdida de sus padres, y su nivel de genialidad, debieron de hacer estragos en su moral y su inteligencia social al punto de enfrascarse en peleas ilegales de bot por dinero, mentiras cochinas a las espaldas de su tía, y de tener a Tadashi como única ancla moral en el camino. Miguel sabe que tuvo que afrontar pérdidas, villanos, héroes y amenazas a su integridad antes de que siquiera empezara a reconsiderar sus pasos. Él mismo tuvo que taladrar a base de un accidente empático, paciencia, amistad, y confianza simplemente para poder trabajar más a gusto en equipo con él. Que Hiro terminara aprendiendo algunos trucos del mexicano y añadiese más cosas a su personalidad hasta que estuvo satisfecho con los cambios fue un cambio no esperado. Se preguntó brevemente qué cosas habría aprendido él mismo de Hiro. Y es que ahora, hasta cariño le tenía a esos fallos en la personalidad del asiático, porque quería decir que siempre habría nuevos retos a los que afrontarse.

—Me tienes justo al lado, Hiro.

—Ya lo sé. De algún modo tenía que empezar.

—¿Por qué un mensaje?

—...Tienes la mala costumbre de no poner atención a otros cuando te enfrascas en algo. Un mensaje te iba a hacer prestarme atención y hablarme sin incomodarte.

Uh. Eso no lo había notado. Al parecer no fue el único que aprendió a leerlo. Miró el celular, suspiró y apagó la pantalla, para recargarse en la almohada y mirar el techo.

—...Es chistoso. Yo te toqué la canción porque... esperaba que te ayudara a acercarte.

—...Funcionó.

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio antes de que ambos se reacomodaran en sus camas hasta mirarse frente a frente.

—...Yo también lo siento. —Continuó la disculpa el moreno. Dios, qué liberador se sentía decir esas palabras. —La mitad de las cosas que te dije, eh... no las decía de corazón, sólo estaba siendo un imbécil.

—Descuida, que yo estaba igual. Tenía... miedo. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo, esquivándole la mirada.

—¿Miedo?

—Ajá... no sabía a dónde iba a terminar, no sabía si era lo correcto, no sabía si era verdad... probablemente no lo sea, Miguel. Y no quería lastimarte con promesas falsas.

Miguel se mordió el labio. Seguían teniendo "ese" problema de los sentimientos "falsos" metido en el medio.

Pero es que del miedo nacen las mentiras. Mientras no se dignaran a hablar de ello, iban a seguir tropezándose con la misma piedra, iban a seguir apilándose mentiras y escondiéndose cosas por miedo a enfrentar lo que más temían.

Si querían la verdad, había que aprender a encararla con valor. La verdad no se le muestra a los que se esconden. Se le muestra a los que la aceptan. Y... aún si era dolorosa, había que aceptarla.

Miguel tomó aire. Papá Héctor, dame fuerza.

—...Me parece que ya pasamos bastante tiempo pensando en eso. Te propongo algo. —Inició el moreno.

—¿Qué?

—Que no te importe.

—¡¿Qué?! —Hiro le miró con pánico.

—¡Que no te importe! ¡Fin! ¡Olvídalo! —Sonrió Miguel.

—¡Miguel!

—¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—¡Porque siento que estoy jugando contigo por un experimento imbécil que salió mal! Ya me siento lo bastante mal de que estemos mezclados por mi culpa. Mira, al inicio, te quería usar de conejillo de indias. Pero después resultó que eras una persona que vale bastante la pena y no quiero seguirla jodiendo. ¡Por eso me importa! Pero no, después de todos modos lo terminé echando a perder... ¡y no quiero otro malentendido que termine en algo así! Y... ¡San se acabó!

Hiro le dio la espalda, haciendo un berrinche pequeño. Awww. Así que eso era... Miguel no debería haberse enternecido de ese modo.

—... Sabes, Chapitas.

—¿Qué?

—... Para estar mezclados, somos muy malos comunicándonos.

—Y el pasto es verde y la lluvia es mojada.

Miguel terminó por darle la vuelta a Hiro, quien soltó un sonido de sorpresa al encontrarse encarando a Miguel de nuevo bajo la luz de la luna que se colaba por su ventana.

—...Escuché lo que te dijo Tadashi ayer.

Hiro palideció y se contorsionó como un gato, buscando escapar del agarre de Rivera.

—...Mira, la verdad, al principio no sabía cómo hablarte sobre esto. —Inició Miguel, sin soltarlo. Hiro le miró con los cachetes apretujados entre las manos morenas. —Pero... la verdad, con lo que me dijeron mis padres ayer y lo que tu hermano me dijo... supe que las cosas con nosotros iban a ser... Diferentes de lo que ellos tenían. Es decir... estamos intercambiados, sí, y por eso ahora pude llegar a ti con música, pero... sabes... ¡Sé que en realidad no te gusta tanto como a mi, no del día a día! Y sé que lo que quizás funcionó hoy para comunicarnos no funcione mañana, o cuando todo esté reparado... ¿verdad? Es decir, Tadashi y su novia seguro se hablan de un modo muy diferente que a mis padres no les funcionaría... y ninguna de esas dos cosas nos iba a funcionar a nosotros, porque, porque no hay dos modos exactos como en tu ciencia, ¿ves? porque las personas somos todas diferentes... ¡y, oye, tampoco nos van a funcionar de un mismo modo para toda la vida! Es decir, ahora lo de la guitarra nos sirvió porque estamos intercambiados, y sabía que me ibas a escuchar con música... y... ¿Entiendes?

—... _Fbhglr_. —El asiático terminó asintiendo con los cachetes aún siendo presionados por Miguel, aunque entendió la mitad de lo que el moreno estaba diciendo. Suponía que su amigo estaba con los pensamientos tan revueltos como él mismo lo estaba.

—Y, bueno, entiendo que tengas miedo. Yo también lo tengo. ¡Sé que no te conozco del todo y ahora entiendo que quizás haya cosas que no sean verdad que ambos pensamos que sí lo son! Pero... sigues siendo mi amigo. Quiero que sigamos siendo amigos, y... y si tu quieres... cuando las cosas empiecen a cambiar y volvamos a la normalidad... ¡aún si todo se rompe! Yo... yo quiero que sigamos descubriendo cosas uno del otro.

Hiro se quedó callado al notar que el moreno lo soltaba. Miguel ya no lo estaba mirando a los ojos. Se quedó un rato pensando en sus palabras. Más adelante, cuando todo acabara... ¿quién sabe cómo hablarían? ¿Y qué tal si seguían siendo amigos después del verano? ¿Cuántas cosas cambiarían?

...Ya entendía por donde iba Miguel.

Quería descubrirlo. Maldición, él también quería descubrir todas las cosas que cambiarían una vez se terminara el verano, para bien o para mal. Y estaba feliz de que Miguel también se sintiera de ese modo, porque quería descubrirlo a su lado, y crecer, y cambiar, y sufrir, y reír, y muchas cosas más.

¿Cuándo es que el moreno lo ablandó tanto?

—Sé que no soy la persona que esperas, ni busco serlo. Sé que tienes miedo de eso, pero yo, al menos de mi parte, me ha enseñado muchas cosas que no sabía y estos días han sido... divertidos. Muchísimo. Y si tengo que poner de mi parte para que sigamos siendo buenos amigos, entonces... lo voy a hacer. Sé que nos comunicamos de un modo diferente, y puede que cambie, pero lo quiero intentar. Pero sólo si tú quieres.

Miguel lo miró con grandes ojos castaños.

—Estoy harto de tener miedo. Estoy harto de mentir cuando tengo miedo. Quiero afrontar la verdad, no me importa si me duele. Quiero tener... huevos. ¡Quiero ser un superhéroe valiente como tú lo eres! ¿Y tú? 

Hiro le miró de vuelta y se perdió en ellos.

Sí, sigue enamorado de él. No, no sabe si esto va a durar. Y sí, le da miedo que no regresen a la normalidad, y sabe que van a tener muchas más discusiones y problemas por ello, pero... Miguel tiene razón.

Primero que nada, es su amigo. Confía en él. ¡Le cree del mundo de los muertos, le contó de sus superhéroes, le enseñó que la ciencia puede ser realmente apasionante y fantástica y dejó que Miguel le enseñara sobre su música favorita hasta que terminó escogiendo unas que a él también le gustaban! ¡Hiro le escucha! ¡A Miguel le gusta escucharlo!

Quiere tener muchos más de esos intercambios culturales con él, el resto de su vida. Quiere descubrir millones de cosas nuevas cada día con él. Duele pensar en que su amor se acabe o no sea verdadero, le duele pensar que quizás estuvo jugando a ser Dios y lo lastimó por pasarse con sus inventos, pero...

Ahí estaba el mexicano. Queriendo reparar todo aún así. "Con huevos".

Si su amistad se conserva genuina, aún si los sentimientos por él ya no llegasen a ser románticos... se daría por satisfecho. Se daría por satisfecho de conservar a su primer amor de verano como una gran amistad, como una genuina compañía en las buenas y en las malas, que le enseñe su mundo y le pregunte del suyo propio, que le traiga paz cuando tiene miedo y que pueda confiar en él incluso para los secretos más profundos.

—... Creo que ya te entendí, Miguel.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí.

—¿Tan rápido? ¿De verdad o me estás choreando? 

—Sólo hay un modo de descubrirlo.

—¿Ah, hay uno? ¿Cuál? —Preguntó el moreno confundido.

Hiro tomó aire. Uno. Dos. Tres.

—Abre tu conexión empática.

—... _Fbhglr_. —Ahora fue el mexicano el que intentó huir, pero Hiro le sostuvo de las mejillas esta vez para que no retrocediera.

—¡Oye, no se vale dar un discurso sentimental si te vas a echar para atrás!

—¡No me estoy echando para atrás! Sólo estaba... ¡tomando vuelo, sí!

—¿Para qué?

—Para... ¿ir al baño? Ajá.

—¡Miguel!

—¡Ya sé, ya voy! ¡Pero sólo si tú la abres también!

—A eso iba, maldición...

—A la una... a las dos...

Apretaron los ojos, a estas alturas ya sabiendo cómo se abría la dichosa "conexión empática" que compartían. Esa que les permitía sentir lo que el otro estaba sintiendo.

Hiro ya no tenía miedo a que todo se acabara. Su relación, su amor, lo que fuera. Era posible que todo se terminara muy pronto, ¿pero saben qué? Miguel tenía razón, y no importaba. Quería disfrutarlo mientras durara, y si se rompía, intentar repararlo hasta donde fuera posible, pero siempre sabiendo que era posible que no se diera. Porque siempre y cuando conservaran esa confianza y esa amistad... aún si ambos terminaran en brazos de otra persona, aún con lo mucho que le duele siquiera imaginarse a Miguel queriendo sinceramente a otra persona... sabe que podrían seguir tirando para adelante juntos. Como amigos.

Y tanto si encuentra a la persona indicada para él como si no, quiere estar ahí a su lado para apoyarlo y para dejarse apoyar. ¡Aún si se acababa, lo importante era vivirlo con todo lo que tuvieran!

La conexión empática se abrió.

Y se dieron cuenta de que habían llegado a la misma conclusión.

—¿...Entonces también me escuchaste hablar con mis padres, Chapitas? —Fue lo primero que preguntó Miguel.

—...La pared era muy delgada.

—...Te perdono si me perdonas lo de escucharte a ti y a Tadashi.

—Hecho.

Miguel se quedó un momento mirando a su amigo a los ojos. Sabiendo que Hiro estaba teniendo acceso a sus sentimientos. Sabiendo que Hiro le estaba dejando acceder a los suyos, con lo mucho que le costaba al cabrón abrirse a otras personas, al punto de que se necesitaba todo un show sólamente para que pudiera abrirse un poquito. Pero así era como le gustaba.

—Voy a cerrar ahora mi conexión. —Advirtió Miguel, sintiéndose en paz consigo mismo de estar por fin en la misma página que el chino. Logro desbloqueado. —Gracias por la oportunidad.

Pudo sentir que Hiro cerraba su conexión después, para después hundir su rostro en su almohada y quedar boca abajo. Miguel por otro lado, optó por quedarse mirando las estrellas fuera de la ventana.

Abrirse de ese modo era agotador, pero no era tan malo. Si estaba con Hiro, podía ser valiente. Si estaba con Hiro, sus miedos se hacían menos. Ya no iba a seguir corriendo. Ser valiente no era no tenerle miedo a las cosas, si no enfrentarlas de frente porque querías encontrar un modo de solucionarlas... y si Hiro no es suficiente razón para sacar fuerzas para enfrentarse a todo, entonces no sabe qué lo sea.

—...Si tenemos éxito arreglando esta máquina, Miguel, te juro que vamos a celebrarlo. —Escuchó que el otro decía, medio ahogado por su almohada.

—¿"Si" tenemos éxito? ¡VAMOS a tener éxito! ¿Quién te crees que soy, chino? —Se rió el mexicano.

—Un idiota.

Miguel le dio un almohadazo perezoso, a lo cual Hiro contestó con manotazos ciegos de su mano libre. Miguel interceptó su muñeca y por toda respuesta Hiro le enseñó el dedo del medio.

—¡La tuya! —Contestó Miguel con un bostezo. El sueño estaba empezando a invadirlo

—¿... Entonces me perdonas? —Preguntó el asiático, sólo para estar del todo seguro.

—Perdonado. ¿Y tú a mí?

—Perdonado.

Así si se podía dormir en paz.

Gracias, señores Rivera. Gracias, Coco. Gracias, Tadashi.

—... Gracias, Hiro.

—...Gracias a ti, Miguel.

Y buenas noches.

* * *

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  


* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

¡Este lo hizo Sara! Aunque por encargo mío. (?) No quería spoilearles la canción desde multimedia, así que le pedí que me hiciera una imagen que yo pudiera usar de portada de modo no spoileroso (me dañé la muñeca y no puedo dibujar)... hela aquí en todo su esplendor. :DDDD Para poder hacerla tuve que spoilearle como que la mitad del fanfic, eso si... gracias por el sacrificio, Sarita. OTL

Y les comparto éste que ella adelantó :'DDD porque pinchis spoilers 'eda. Le falta el título porque yo nunca me decidí por uno hasta que ya tenía todo el pinchi capítulo terminado, pero pues... supongo que más adelante ella se lo añadirá. Sorry, Sarita.

Otra de Sara! Ésta vez es "La Charla". En la mayoría de sus dibujos ella ha estado usando mariposas, pero les juro que hasta este capítulo ella no sabía la referencia que iban a tener. xD

Y otro que hizo Sarita, de cómo se imagina los eventos post-tesis!

¡Éste lo hizo Sofichan! ¿La ven en la marca de agua? ¡Es del capítulo de disonancia cognitiva! Creo que a varios les dolió ese :'DDDD

¡Este lo hizo Silvia Ramos! Akdfjkldfjfldkjf cuando lo vi me halagué mucho, de verdad. :'DDDDD

Éste lo hizo Liliana Martínez <3 Tadashi MVP de Tesis por favor. (?)




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me han pasado cosas muy extrañas en la vida, pero pocas tan extrañas como esta historia. Estaba mal colocado en la categoría de romance x'D así que al llegar al puesto #86, wattpad lo detectó y lo recolocó en la categoría de Fanfic. Me quede como "ah, ok", y no pensé más en eso.
> 
> Los cambios cuando una historia se re-coloca de categoría tardan un momento en reflejarse y hay estadísticas que se pierden en la transición, pero... de algún modo, luego de ese desmother, subió en popularidad incluso a pesar del súbito cambio de categoría. ¡¡¡KLSDJFLKAJFSDF!!!
> 
> Cuando las cosas se asienten del todo con este fanfic les mostraré los rankings como tal ÚNICAMENTE SI QUIEREN (los tengo en mi facebook para fangirlearme a gusto pero no se si hacerlos públicos aquí (?) pero... Sólo puedo decirles que muchas gracias por apoyar mi historia y espero que les esté gustando. :'DDD
> 
> Me han llegado muchos mensajes de muchas personas que me han dicho que la historia les ha ayudado a salir del paso con problemas amorosos o de relaciones en general (con amigos, con familia) que tenían. La verdad eso es algo que yo esperaba que pudiera pasarles y ahora estoy contenta de saber que a varios les esté dando resultado. ¡Espero poder seguir ayudando!
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	19. Cromatograma a blanco y negro

La excusa para dormir juntos no llegó jamás. No estaba, no existía, nunca hubo una, era un mito como las vitaminas y Santa Claus. Simplemente, ninguno de los dos pensó en sacar el colchón de invitados.

El amanecer del noveno día de vacaciones se expandió en tonos pastel, y encontró a los dos muchachos apretados en la cama individual y con las sábanas en el suelo al haberlas pateado en vista de los veintisiete grados que hacían afuera. Hiro babeaba su almohada con la boca completamente abierta y se había acomodado en una extraña pose que sugería que era el responsable de patear las sábanas por la noche.

Miguel, por otro lado, dormía dándole la espalda a Hiro y huyendo del calor que emitía su cuerpo al no aguantar ni la pijama que se había puesto para dormir. Pero de algún modo había logrado que sus dedos morenos terminaran dentro de la boca abierta del genio, resultado de haber confundido sus ronquidos nocturnos con un mosquito que manotear entre sueños en algún punto de la noche.

A pesar de sus desórdenes nocturnos, y del hecho de que los dedos de Miguel ahora estuvieran cubiertos de saliva con aroma a aliento, dormir juntos en la misma cama era justo lo que necesitaban para realmente descansar. Nunca antes habían dormido más a gusto que en ese día, y costaba más trabajo del normal respirar.

Hiro movió la cabeza y los dedos de Miguel chocaron con su lengua. Frunció el ceño entre sueños, los escupió y volvió a reacomodar su cuerpo, enredado sus piernas entre las de Miguel, quién se quejó en sueños por la interrupción. Buscando dónde reposar su mano al sentir el aire frío en sus dedos húmedos, terminó por abrazar a Hiro por la cintura y hundir su rostro en su pecho.

Jura que hoy no tiene clase, puede dormir más tiempo, por favor mamá Elena no me despiertes aúuuun.

El universitario abrió los ojos llenos de lagañas al sentir el apretón, y con una cara de sueño que no tenía ni Obama, bajó la mirada para ver la razón tanto de la presión como de la humedad en su espalda.

¿...Miguel lo estaba abrazando?

...

...Ay, es demasiado temprano para computar lo que está sucediendo, y MENOS después de la crisis existencial de ayer, con todo y conexión empática. Que el mexicano haga lo que quiera, le importa un cuerno, pero que le deje dormir cinco minutos más.

Se acomodó en su agarre para corresponder y abrazarlo de vuelta como si de un oso de felpa se tratara, hundiendo la cara de Miguel en su pecho a la par que escondía su rostro en su suave cabello de aroma a shampoo fresco.

Mucho mejor. Mucho más cómodo.

—Mmmmnnn... —Murmuró Miguel semi-despierto por el movimiento, acomodándose y escuchando el corazón de su amigo latir en su oído.

Bum bum. _Bum bum._ Bum bum.

Era el compás más bonito del mundo. e recuerda que Hiro está vivo y calientito a su lado. Una sonrisa cruzó sus labios, dejándose arrullar por el latido de su corazón.

—Hoy entro a las once a la universidad, tía, te lo juro. —Murmuró Hiro, suspirando contra el cabello de su amigo. Olía a limpio y era suave como la nostalgia que trae otoño.

—Cinco minutos más, mamá. —Replicó Miguel sin abrir los ojos, su oreja aún pegada al pecho de su amigo.

Quince segundos.

Veinte.

Treinta.

_Un minuto entero._

Ambos muchachos despertaron de un golpe, apartándose de un empujón como si les hubieran quemado al ser súbitamente conscientes de su situación.

—¡N-NADA! —Chilló Miguel, anticipándose a un "qué pasó" mientras se pegaba a la pared.

—¡A-aaaah! ¡Eh...! —Hiro se separó mirando a todos lados, buscando tanto una excusa como algo que le dijera qué había sucedido, con el pelo alborotado y esponjado cual diente de león.

Miró a Miguel. Miguel le miró a él.

—Uhm... —El moreno estaba sin palabras.

—...Okay, no voy a intentar negarlo, eso fue raro. ¡Pero no ha sido adrede! ¿Está bien? ¡S-sí, no fue adrede! —Empezó Hiro, con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras intentaba justificarse.

—Eh... eh... ¡Ah! ¡A-ajá! ¡Exacto! ¡Pfff, fue un... un accidente! —Concordó Miguel con el mismo tiempo de sonrisa nerviosa.

—¡Sí! ¡Eso no pasó!

—¡Sí, no pasó!

—¡Perfecto! ¡Las grandes mentes piensan igual!

—... ¿Me babeaste los dedos?

Hiro miró al moreno, quien mantenía su propia mano alejada de sí mismo. Una sustancia viscosa y transparente escurría por los mismos. En ese momento, Hiro recordó que solía dormir babeando la almohada, y se llevó una mano a la boca. Humedad. Saliva. Tenía que ser, sin duda.

—...¿Cómo diablos te las arreglaste para que te babeara? —Cuestionó, intrigado ante el hecho de cómo era que el Rivera pudo terminar con la mano tan cerca a su cara.

En lugar de contestar, Miguel lo miró con cara asco infinito.

—¡Uuuugh, Hiro! ¡Me babeaste los dedos, guácala! —El músico se encogió en su lugar, un escalofrío recorriendo su espina dorsal.

—¡Oye, fue un accidente! No es como si fuera sonámbulo y pudiera hacerte eso adrede.

—¡"Grandes mentes" tus calzones, Hiro, eeew!

—¡Sólo es un poco de saliva, no seas dramático!

—¡Pero es asqueroso! ¡Tienes mal aliento por las mañanas!

—¡No es cierto! ...¿O sí? —Sopló en su mano.

—¡Da igual, ahora necesito lavarme las manos! —Comentó el Rivera, buscando salir de la habitación en pos del baño mientras Hiro recapitulaba.

Entonces... la humedad que sintió en su playera... cuando Miguel lo abrazó... era...

El menor de los Hamada se sacó la playera al darse cuenta de que lo embarraron de saliva también poRQUE AAAGH QUÉ ASCOOO.

—¡Miguel, un momento, también me dejaste manchada mi camiseta, así que tuviste que empezar tu! —Contestó Hiro apretándole el hombro para evitar que saliera. Por qué o qué estaba logrando con ello, no sabía, pero no quería que él tuviera la última palabra si había más de por medio.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no empecé yo! ¿De quién es la saliva?

—¡Tú metiste la mano en mi boca!

—¡Pues tú te dormiste conmigo y te pegaste a mi por la noche! ¡Desperté y estabas abrazándome como a un oso de peluche!

—¡No es cierto! ¡Cuando yo me desperté tu ya estabas así! Además el que se duerme babeando y con la boca abierta eres tú, no me sorprendería que te movieras de noche.

—¡No babeo cuando duermo!

—¡Seas mentiroso, Chapitas! ¡Mi mano dice lo contrario!

—Vale, ¡pero tú sí te mueves en la noche! ¡Tus dedos no acabaron adentro de mi boca por arte de magia!

Salieron del cuarto, discutiendo, empujándose y manoteándose rumbo al baño. Tadashi, quién estaba terminando de afeitarse, ni hizo el esfuerzo de intentar entender lo que estaba sucediendo entre ambos. Babear el qué, meter la mano en la boca de quién, algo de dormir en la misma cama y amanecer abrazados, el por qué su hermano estaba sin camisa y los dedos de Miguel mojados, el ir juntos a todos lados si apenas ayer se habían peleado. Malentendido, discusión sobre quién dormía más horrible que el otro, lucha, o coqueteo descarado disfrazado de pelea porque su hermano no tenía habilidades sociales, se rendía.

Se. Rendía.

—Todo suyo. —Les dijo al prácticamente huir del lavabo, a donde se metieron con un breve "gracias Tadashi" antes de retomar su discusión de pareja casada y cerrar la puerta tras de sí, porque al parecer ahora resulta que iban juntos al baño también.

Si no acaban casados se va a sentir estafado por el destino.

—¡No, tú! —Replicó Hiro, salpicando a Miguel de agua entre risas.

—¡La tuya! —Contestó Miguel, correspondiendo a su gesto mientras intentaba lavarse las manos al mismo tiempo. —¡Y déjame espacio para lavarme las manos!

—¡Tú, Calaverita estrellada...! ¡Y tienes bastante espacio ahí!

—¡Quítate y muévete, Chapitas!

—¡¿Me quito o me muevo, por fin?!

—¡Los dos!

Miguel se retiró del lavabo para poder secarse las manos en paz, dejando que Hiro se ocupase de lavar la parte manchada de su camiseta y el hilillo de baba reseca que le caía por los costados de la boca.

—¡Miguel, no se pueden los dos!

—¡Aaaagh, Hiro, deja de alegar y de intensear por todo!

—¡Ah-ah! _Nope_. ¿Quién fue el que empezó?

Súbitamente Miguel se frenó en seco, dejando incluso de salpicar a Hiro y cerrando la llave del agua, cosa que preocupó al japonés. ¿Y ahora qué le había picado? Miguel no tenía su conexión empática abierta, no lo podía saber.

—Hiro. —Dijo, con los ojos abiertos como platos en algún punto indeterminado,

—¿Qué pasa?

—Intensear.

—... —Hiro lo miró con cara de que no entendía nada, esperando más pistas.

—¡Intensear! —Repitió Miguel, tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo un poco, lleno de entusiasmo.

—¿I-intensear el qué?

—¿No lo entiendes? ¡Tu máquina! ¡No teníamos que cambiar la programación porque en un inicio así estaba! Sólo teníamos que ajustar la intensidad con que actuaba... ¡Por el corto que hizo!

Hiro abrió los ojos como platos, una bombilla encendiéndose en su cerebro.

—Si regresamos a la programación anterior, y hacemos unos ajustes a los niveles de energía y la fuerza de los cambios... —Inició Hiro, una sonrisa empezando a aparecer en su rostro.

—...¡Podemos regresar a la normalidad! —Completó Miguel, brincando en su lugar del entusiasmo.

—¡Eres un genio, Miguel, no eras tan tonto! —Contestó Hiro, tomando de los hombros a su amigo y ahora sacudiéndolo a él de entusiasmo, para posteriormente tomar su mano y sacarlo del baño. —¡Vamos, vamos! ¡En ese caso, tenemos mucho que ajustar hoy! ¡Vamos a necesitar ir a la tienda de la otra vez...!

—¡Podemos desarmar unas cosas de radioshack!

—Yo digo que no hace falta, con las piezas que ya tenemos podemos modificar algunas cosas...

Por fin.

Luego de nueve días de vacaciones...

...Por fin había luz al final del tunel.

* * *

—¡Ya lo rompiste, tonto!

—Ay, cómo si no tuviéramos más reemplazos.

—¡Ten más cuidado, no seas tan brusco!

Tadashi se cuestionó por qué decidió no ir con tía Cass de compras si ya sabía que se iba a quedar solo con su hermano y miguel, con lo ruidosos que eran.

¿Por qué no sospechó? Fue obvio desde el momento en que le pidieron a Baymax por si llegaba a haber "algún accidente" ya que iban a estar "viendo una película" y "pasando el día juntos, por eso no queremos ir al centro comercial" en el cuarto de Hiro..

—Apriétale un poquito más. —Pidió Miguel, extendiéndole a Hiro un desarmador.

El Hamada menor escaneó la máquina con la mirada mientras Miguel revisaba el código, pero había al menos diez pequeños tornillos de donde elegir y ninguna indicación de parte del moreno.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí.

—¿Pero DÓNDE es ahí?

—"Ahí" es **AHÍ** , ¿estás viendo y no ves?

—Miguel, "ahí" no me dice nada, así que dime DÓNDE exactamente es AHÍ, porque no entiendo tus señas.

—¡Que ahí te esTOY DICIENDO, **HIRO**!

—¡Eso intento pero no sE TE ENTIENDE, **MIGUEL**!

—¡Dame tu mano! —Miguel tomó la mano de Hiro y con el índice, apuntó a un lugar en específico.

—¡Ah! —Exclamó Hiro al ver el lugar.

—¡Ahí, Hiro, ahí, **AHÍIII** , donde tienes el dedito!

—¡Pues tú que no apuntas bien!

Mujer que no la hace de pedo es hombre, pero hombre que la hace de pedo es Hiro. Por desgracia, Tadashi no opinaba lo mismo, y decidió que era un buen momento para ponerse los audífonos e irse lo más lejos posible del departamento para no tener que escuchar cómo se ponían creativos ahí adentro.

En doble sentido.

—Chicos, voy a la playa, no rompan nada. Devuelven a Baymax a su estación de carga cuando terminen.

—¡Sí Tadashi! —Contestó Miguel, mientras Hiro hacía ruidos de _pujido_ intentando apretar el tornillo a lo máximo que podía. Tadashi se retiró tan rápido como pudo, temiendo lo peor, porque a estas alturas ya no sabía si creerle a Hiro o a sus oídos que le decían que estaba sacando al hombre que tenía adentro y probablemente se llamara Miguel Rivera.

Pero de nuevo, no era para nada lo que él creía.

En realidad, Hiro y Miguel se habían pasado la mañana y la tarde disimuladamente corriendo de ida y vuelta a las varias tiendas de electrónica de la ciudad para conseguir las últimas piezas que requerían, vía estarse escapando por la ventana de Hiro. Ya se encontraban haciendo los ajustes finales a la programación y alistando medidas de seguridad y a Baymax en caso de que algo saliera mal (como, por ejemplo, que todo explotara de nuevo). Y por fin su concentración y sacrificio estaban rindiendo frutos, y estaban a punto de terminar las reparaciones y ajustes necesarios.

Si la teoría de Miguel era correcta, regresarían a la normalidad en breve. Estaban nerviosos, pero emocionados a la vez.

—¿Y a tu cosa esta aún no le pusiste nombre?

—¿A la máquina? —Preguntó un distraído Hiro, ajustando el código y revisándolo una última vez.

—Ajá. Dijiste que le ibas a buscar uno. "Máquina de empatía" es muy largo y no suena muy bien.

—Eh... pues sí había pensado en un nombres... pero no me gusta del todo.

—¿Cuál?

—... " _Psycobot_."

—... ¿Tu estrategia para nombrar las cosas es siempre ponerle " _bot_ " al final?

— _Nnnnnnoooo_ sí. Sí lo es.

Un minuto de silencio mientras trabajaban en honor a su muerta creatividad.

—En mi defensa, también pensé en " _A1_ " y " _Machempathy_ "

—...No, se oyen horrible. ¿Qué tal si le pones...eh... _zapato_? —Sugirió Miguel.

—¿Y eso es mejor? ¿Qué tal.. " _Madeem_ "? Porque es una Máquina de empatía...

—¿Pedro? ¿Marta? —A Miguel se le acababan las ideas.

—¿ _Kyo_ - _machine_? Creo que lo vi en un cómic. ¿ _Yeltic_? No, creo que eso es una marca, podría tener problemas de copyright...

—¡La FLDSNDFR como en la película!

—¡¿Cómo se pronuncia eso?!

—¿Querías rapidez o algo bueno?

—...¿Qué tal si le pongo... "Miguel"? —Hiro se removió en su asiento y evitó mirarlo a los ojos, sintiendo que las mejillas se le acaloraban más y más. Maldita piel clara. —Es decir. Porque me ayudaste mucho. Sí.

 _"_ _Pirqui_ _mi_ _iyidisti_ _michi"._

Eso era. Ahí. El pináculo de la homosexualidad. La cosa más gay que jamás vieron los gays más gays de gaylandia: querer ponerle el nombre de Miguel a uno de sus inventos. En manos de cualquier otra persona normal a lo mejor no era tan cursi, pero cuando eres un ingeniero, es el equivalente a tatuarte el nombre de alguien y dejar que te persiga el resto de tu vida. Excepto que el tatuaje al menos se borra, pero su invención iba a seguir ahí hasta que quedara obsoleta.

No sabe qué pasa con la música hoy que le alborotan al joto que tiene dentro.

Miguel sonrió un poquito, entendiendo que era el modo que tenía su amigo de decirle que le apreciaba mucho. Era seco, sarcástico, impaciente, lógico, testarudo, inteligente, tenía el cerebro de un ingeniero analítico y decir "te quiero" o dar abrazos le costaba un montón. A lo que más aprecio le tenía en este mundo era a los robots, a los héroes de acción y a la mecatrónica. Su modo de decir "te quiero" era ponerle su nombre a una de sus invenciones.

Pero... mientras no supieran los efectos secundarios, preferiría que no hiciera algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después.

—...Mmm... preferiría que te dieran crédito a ti, Hiro, te lo has ganado. Pero gracias. —Le sonrió Miguel. Hiro enrojeció hasta las orejas y asintió muy tiesamente. —Mejor después pensamos en un nombre y seguimos con esto cuando ya estemos de vuelta con nuestros cerebros, ¿te parece?

—Tra... trato.

Y entre charla y charla, y con el pasar de las horas y el trabajo en equipo para realizar los últimos ajustes la máquina quedó lista. Los muchachos se miraron entre sí. Revisaron por última vez los planos, pasearon sus ojos por la programación que ya conocían, revisaron las piezas, contemplaron la máquina aún sin nombre. Les sudaron las manos.

—...Está terminada.

—Lo está.

No sabían muy bien qué decir. Memorias de un apresurado y poco convencional verano juntos llegaron a sus mentes, haciéndoles morderse un labio de los nervios. Según sus cálculos, todo tendría que salir bien... pero, eso era lo que habían pensado la primera vez y todo se les había complicado.

Pero lo más terrorífico tenía que ser el hecho de que quizás estuvieran a punto de recibir respuestas a preguntas que no estaban del todo seguros querían que fueran contestadas.

Hiro volteó a ver a Miguel con ojos ansioso, sabiendo que ésta iba a ser la última vez que viera a esta versión de Miguel a la cual ya se había acostumbrado. Escondió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa que trataba de inyectarle confianza al moreno, pero que no le salía para nada convincente.

Nunca fue muy bueno para las despedidas.

—Y... ¡bueno! ¿qué esperamos?

El moreno lo miró. Por un lado, quería regresar a ser el mismo, y que le regresaran sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos... pero por otro lado, tenía algo de miedo. ¿Qué versión de Hiro iba a conocer, si esta iba a desaparecer? Tragó saliva. Intentó esconder su ansiedad.

—Me quiero despedir.

Hiro alzó una ceja. Luego se rió suavemente.

—Tonto, ¡no vamos a morir!... bueno, eso espero al menos. Pero ya tenemos a Baymax dentro con nosotros, así que si algo malo llega a pasar, ya sabes, sólo grita y él...

Pero Miguel volteó a verlo y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa.

—Fue un gusto conocerte, Hiro _Rivera._

Las rodillas de Hiro temblaron como sus dientes, pero no hacía nada de frío.

—...El gusto fue mío, Miguel... _Hamada._

Hubo un apretón de manos, y en cuanto se separaron, ambos tragaron saliva. Mordiéndose un labio, Miguel colocó su mano libre sobre el cristal que ya conocía muy bien de antes. Hiro activó algunos botones en la máquina, y su dedo flotó por un momento sobre el botón de iniciar, dudando a presionarlo. Acababa de tener la epifanía de que ahí, bajo su índice, se encontraba materializado en forma de un botón el efecto mariposa. Si lo presionaba, iba a cerrar una lista de posibles futuros para siempre, y se adentraría junto con el moreno en uno nuevo que quién sabe qué les deparaba.

Ya _nada_ volvería a ser lo mismo una vez lo presionara.

¿Pero cómo habrían sido las cosas de nunca haberlo hecho...? Tantas posibilidades que nunca descubriría.

Sintió un apretón en su hombro y volteó a ver al guitarrista, que le sonreía intentando calmarlo. Al parecer Miguel se había vuelto muy bueno en eso de detectar sus ataques de pánico incluso más anticipadamente de lo que el mismo Hiro podía descubrir.

—¡Todo va a estar bien! Además, dijimos que celebraríamos si teníamos éxito. ¡Y no vamos a celebrar nada si no presionas el botón!

—Sí, eh, ya iba.

Hiro miró el panel. Suspiró y miró a Miguel, no tenía caso ocultarle nada si de todos modos seguían conectados. Almenos, por los últimos breves instantes, ya que la cuenta regresiva empezaba.

—Bien, de acuerdo, lo admito. Estoy nervioso.

—Mmm... ¿Te pongo una canción y contamos hasta tres?

— _¿Qué es esto, Disney Channel?_

—Te ha funcionado en otras ocasiones Hiro, ni empieces. 

—...Bueno, pues... ¿qué hay que perder, ya?

Miguel sacó su reproductor. Dudó si poner "Cima del mundo" de nuevo, pero descartó la idea y dejó que el reproductor eligiera aleatoriamente. Sólo esperaba que no le fuera a humillar frente a Hiro o algo.

 **Rompecabezas*** de **Timbiriche** empezó a sonar.

LO QUE LE FALTABA. Que su reproductor le deje en evidencia con música delatora, pero ya no había tiempo para echarse atrás.

—Uno... dos... _tres_.

Hiro presionó el botón para luego colocar su mano sobre el cristal. El mexicano buscó con cierta timidez el meñique de la mano libre de Hiro con el propio, y entrelazó ambos dedos juntos para darle apoyo moral.

La palma de Hiro estaba sudando de nuevo... pero esta vez el mexicano no le reclamó por ello.

Un hormigueo empezó a recorrer sus cuerpos tan pronto la máquina empezó a activarse.

_El intercambio había iniciado._

Si funcionaba o no, no era el problema. Si no que un botón pudiera cambiar su futuro de modo permanente.

Uno que no se podía predecir bien del todo.

¿Qué cambiaría de ahora en adelante? ¿Cómo se llevarían con esta nueva persona que iban a conocer?

¿Qué pasaría con la Tesis fallida que terminó desembocando un amor de verano?

No había modo de saberlo... pero Miguel esperaba por el mejor resultado posible. Y Hiro, también.

Una a una, sus memorias parecieron regresar a su lugar original.

Con cada destello de la máquina, uno perdía algo que el otro recuperaba, y volvían a ser quienes eran antes del accidente. Tenían miedo de ver los resultados, a pesar de que ya los sabían, porque no sabían qué era lo que iba a afectar al otro.

¿Qué tipo de persona iban a conocer?

_¿Era mejor que la que estaban dejando atrás?_

Miedo y curiosidad.

...Y tampoco tenían el valor de saber a dónde iba a dar el cariño acumulado de nueve días.

—Chapitas. Cachetitos rojos. —Murmuró Miguel apretando los ojos, en un intento de aferrarse al pasado.

—Estrellita. Calaverita. —Murmuró Hiro, con las mismas expectativas. 

¿Cómo saber si era este el universo en donde les ataba un hilo rojo, y no uno de aquellos en donde ni siquiera existía?

_"¿Y cómo saben que es rojo si es invisible?"_

¿Y cómo saben que está ahí si es invisible?

El agarre de meñiques pasó a ser un agarre de manos.

...Podían sentir cómo empezaban a perder la conexión empática poco a poco.

—...Está funcionando.

—Sí...

Estaba funcionando demasiado bien.

Eran tontos. No se habían detenido a pensar en lo que pasaría una vez que funcionara. No detalladamente, al menos.

—Creo que vuelvo a ser yo.

—...Yo también.

Los muchachos empezaron a sentirse en su propia piel. Empezaba a olvidar el español y cómo se tocaba a la guitarra, y Miguel olvidaba el inglés avanzado, el japonés y el conocimiento de robótica.

El alivio que podrían haber sentido ahora se sentía como un extraño vacío que sólo podían llenar en el otro... ¿pero _quién_ era el otro en realidad?

Hiro aún sentía que estaba enamorado, y sólo estaba esperando a ver si ese sentimiento desaparecería igual.

No había mucho que hacer ya más que esperar los resultados de su vuelta a la normalidad, pues el destino estaba cementado.

Y el destino pedía...

¡Regresar a la casilla uno!

No. A veces no todo salía como a ellos les gustaría. A veces les daba mucho miedo, mucha incertidumbre. A veces, como ahora, la situación no solo se les escapaba por completo de su control si no que además no la podían retomar.

Pero una amistad es una amistad. Y ¿por qué no? Iba a ser hasta emocionante tener un nuevo comienzo después de semejante verano. Como un ensayo general antes de una gran presentación.

La conexión se rompió. El intercambio había finalizado.

Hiro se quedó un momento parado ahí. Probó a abrir sus sentimientos, pero Miguel no pareció recibirlos. Probó a buscar en su memoria algo que le uniera a Héctor Rivera, pero ahora el hombre era sólo una figura más en su vida y no alguien a quien deberle cariño filial. Miguel, por su parte, se alejó de Hiro y corrió a ver los planos que yacían en un lugar del cuarto. Los miró, los leyó, los re-leyó.

—...No entiendo nada. —Dijo, soltando un suspiro de alivio, que pronto se transformó en una risa de alivio. —No entiendo nada. ¡No entiendo nada!

Volteó a ver a Hiro con una sonrisa. El Hamada, menos confiado, solo le hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara un momento, mientras se concentraba e intentaba hacer uso de su conexión sin éxito. Ya no estaba ahí, al parecer sí había funcionado

Miguel solo corrió hacia él y lo abrazó, haciendo que Hiro soltara un chillido de sorpresa ante el súbito contacto físico. Yep, definitivamente estaban de vuelta a la normalidad.

—¡Hiro, gracias!

—Oh... uh... ¡D-de nada!

—¡Oh, espera, tengo que hacer esto bien!

—¿El qué?

Miguel se separó de su amigo y le sonrió, mostrando su hoyuelo y extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

—¡Hola! Soy Miguel Rivera.

Hiro miró su mano, luego al moreno. Su sonrisa se contagió, y terminó en una leve risa hasta que terminó negando con la cabeza. ¿En serio Miguel? ¿En serio?

—Hiro Hamada. —Contestó, y tomó la mano de Miguel en un saludo.

Y en ese momento sintieron un latido al fondo de su caja torácica, y el calor de la sangre subiendo a sus rostros para enrojecerles las mejillas, y miles de mariposas revoloteando en sus respectivos estómagos. Sensaciones ya muy familiares a estas alturas...

...Lo cual quería deciR QUE SEGUIAN ENAMORADOS. QUÉ. ¡Aguanten, paren el mundo que se quieren bajar!

—Eh... ah... Miguel. ¿Y si... y si traes tú guitarra para que así veas si recuerdas como se afinaba y las letras de otras canciones?

—¡Eh... yep! ¡Excelente idea, sí, voy por ella! ¡Ya mismo! ¡Ya estoy yendo!

Miguel huyó, retomando un muy necesitado espacio y comiéndose la cabeza.

Hiro aprovechó para quedarse sonriendo un rato y luego huir al baño a tener su crisis existencial a gusto.

Miguel optó por quedarse un rato abrazando su guitarra, tomándose una pausa y respirando. A ver. Le gusta Hiro. Le. Gusta. Hiro. Sigue siendo consciente del atractivo físico que posee, de su piel suavecita, su sonrisa, su nariz de botón, sus chapitas... sigue con ganas de besarlo incluso. ¿Y ora? ¿No se suponía que eso desapareciera? Lo peor de todo es que ahora ya no sabía si lo conocía lo suficiente o no. Físicamente le atraía, mentalmente, eh... ¿Ya no sabía si lo conocía? Sabía que era inteligente, valiente, y muy fuerte; y le tocó estar en sus zapatos por un largo tiempo para hacerse a una idea... pero no era lo mismo tener una versión diluida de Hiro a tenerlo... pues... ya, frente a él en todo su esplendor. A éste le daba igual la música y escuchaba puras estupideces. ¿Y si se caían gordos?

Olviden eso. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Hiro le dijo que es posible que sus sentimientos desaparecieran, pero aunque ya se había hecho a la idea de que así fuera, nunca se detuvo a pensar en lo que pasaría si no se iban. Mentirle y decirle que estaba todo bien no era opción, ya había aprendido la lección respecto a guardarse cosas importantes. Y ahora no tenía la inteligencia de Hiro para apoyarse.

Hiro se planteaba un mismo dilema en el baño, jugueteando con sus dedos y con la boca torcida de preocupación. ¿Le dice, no le dice? Según sus cálculos, podían ser sentimientos residuales, debería dejar pasar 24 horas y comprobar que el efecto en realidad se había quedado. Pero no podía pasar casualmente veinticuatro horas sin al menos avisarle, si es que a Miguel hasta le queda debiendo de lo mucho que lo ha ayudado. Su moral es mala, pero existente.

Miguel, "de por mientras", tomó la guitarra en sus manos y lo buscó con la mirada, pero no estaba. ¿Eh? ¿Salió?

—¿Hiro, dónde estás?

Al escucharlo, Hiro se tiró del pelo, y tomando aire decidió simplemente hacerlo. Si algo le había aprendido a Miguel estos últimos días fue a no pensar tanto las cosas. La puerta del baño se abrió de una patada voladora de un muy alterado Hamada.

—¡MIGUEL, CREO QUE COMETÍ UN ERROR! —Chilló.

—¡AAAAAH! —Miguel gritó de sorpresa, cubriéndose con su guitarra. Al verlo, y ofendido por el susto, le dio un coscorrón al japonés. —¡No me vuelvas a asustar así!

—¡Auch! ¡Oye! —Reclamó Hiro, y el sonido de Baymax inflándose volvió a llenar la habitación. —Yyyy no otra vez. No. Espera. Pero si... y si vamos... y luego... ¡Sí! ¡De hecho, esto es perfecto!

—¿El qué? —Cuestionó Miguel.

—¡Tú ven conmigo!

Hiro prácticamente lo arrastró en dirección a donde Baymax se estaba inflando, y Miguel apenas con trabajo lo siguió. Estaba emocionado de tener su cerebro rápido de vuelta, íntegro y sano, pues podía sentir las ideas yendo a mil por hora en el mismo.

Cuando el gran robot apareció frente a ellos, Hiro lo interrumpió casi de inmediato.

—Hola, soy...

—¡Baymax, sí, ya sabemos! ¡Y estamos bien, no nos duele nada! Es sólo que... ¡Necesitamos un escaneo, y sólo tú puedes ayudarnos!

—¿N... nnno, gracias? —Preguntó el moreno, quien se acababa de enterar de ello. —Es decir... yo eh, yo me siento muy bien, no me tienen que escanear nada.

—¡Miguel! ¿No entiendes? ¡Es el modo perfecto de saber si quedó alguna secuela del experimento y si hay algún modo de corregirla!

—Oh... ¡Oh! ¡Ya! ¡Es cierto, tu robot puede escanearnos la cabeza! No eres tan inútil, Hiro.

—¡Oye!

—¿Puedo ayudar en algo? —Preguntó el robot.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Escanéannos por favor, Baymax! —Pidió Hiro, enderezándose. Miguel, igualmente interesado, intentó copiar la pose de Hiro.

—...Escaneo completo. —El robot alzó un dedo, mientras los dos muchachos parecían estarse comiendo las uñas por el mismo motivo, aún sin saberlo. —La alteración de ondas cerebrales ya no se encuentra presente. Sin embargo, sigo detectando altos niveles de oxitocina, dopamina y serotonina en ambos.

... _Oh_.

* * *

Las primeras estrellas brillaban sobre el cielo para cuando el crepúsculo pilló a dos jóvenes sentados a la orilla del mar, disfrutando de sus últimas horas juntos antes de irse a casa. Uno, el más moreno, cavaba distraídamente un hueco sobre la arena que se llenaba paulatinamente de agua de mar cada vez que una ola les acariciaba. El otro, de rasgos asiáticos, le ayudaba de vez en cuando y tocaba la superficie del agua con los dedos cuando se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Escuchando el oleaje a la luz de la luna, Miguel decidió dejar de mirar a la playa por un segundo para mirar de reojo a su amigo, quien parecía estar evitando el mirarle y portaba una extraña e indescifrable mueca en su cara combinada con culpa. Hiro, por otro lado, estaba echándose la culpa de lo que había pasado.

¿Era realidad esto, o era que el experimento de nuevo se había ido por la borda? ¿Tenía cara con la que mirar a Miguel? Pero... si ni siquiera lo conocía tan bien como pensó al inicio... ¿O lo hacía? O... ¿O siempre lo hizo?

—... Es lo que me saco por tardarme tanto en encontrar una solución. Que, encima, ni siquiera la encontré yo, si no que se te ocurrió a ti. —Inició Hiro con un gruñido mientras que Miguel se ayudaba de una pequeña conchita para cavar con un poco más de profundidad.

—... No se me ocurrió del todo, técnicamente, estaba usando tu cerebro, así que fue tu idea.

—No... Miguel, ese es el problema.

—Bueno, queda claro que Arjona se te quedó grabado.

Hiro le dio un empujón con el hombro, y el mexicano lo salpicó con la punta de los dedos con agua marina.

—Es... mira, si tiras un vaso de agua al mar, no vas a poder recuperar esa misma agua de nuevo en el vaso, ¿sabes?—Decidió explicarse Hiro.

—Mhm.

—Pues así imagínate que nuestros cerebros son esa agua y ese océano, y la máquina es el vaso. No sólo hemos estado mezclados por nueve días, si no que aprendimos a movernos en memorias ajenas en estos nueve días, y ya no vamos a ser del todo nosotros nunca más. No como antes de accidente.

—... Chapitas.

—Calaverita.

—Flaco.

—Estrellita.

—Eres muy imbécil cuando te lo propones.

—¡¿A quién le dices imbécil, imbécil?!

—¡Eso pasa siempre! Conoces a gente nueva y aprendes cosas nuevas. Tú no habrías crecido igual que como te ves ahora que si hubieras crecido sin Tadashi. ¡La máquina no tuvo nada que ver en ello, tonto!

—¡¿Y si hubiera memorias que no puedo recuperar porque ya se mezclaron demasiado, qué?!

—¡Pues nada, se perdieron y ya, después hacemos nuevas! ¡Lo importante es que seguimos siendo amigos!

—... —Hiro calló y jugó a tocar las puntas de sus dedos desnudos. Una ola rompió y su orilla alcanzó a mojarlos apenas.

—...Aunque admito que ya no sé si me gustas. —Murmuró Miguel. —No te conozco tan bien como creía.

—Yo tampoco te conozco tan bien como creía.

—...

—... Pero quiero intentar lograrlo.

Hubo un momento de silencio bastante incómodo.

Miguel dejó la conchita a un lado y se quedó mirando el horizonte mientras que Hiro le robaba una ocasional mirada. Al final, el japonés hizo un puchero y, refunfuñando, se cruzó de piernas, tomó la cara de Miguel y le hizo encararlo, apretando sus cachetes de paso.

—¡¿Mp _hhhiro_?!

—¡Veinticuatro horas! —Pidió Hiro. —Sigo pensando que esto es culpa de la máquina, pero si es así, entonces no son más que memorias residuales y veinticuatro horas deberán de ser suficientes para que desaparezcan. Y entonces, cuando regresemos a casa...

—¿Mph?

Hiro titubeó. A estas alturas, ya no le importaba tanto el hecho de que fuera real o no... ahora era más su problema con saber si _quería_ estar enamorado o no, ahora que estaba de vuelto en su propio cuerpo, pero enfrentándose al hecho de que había cambiado y no era el mismo de siempre.

Por este tipo de cosas no se abre a los extraños, maldita sea.

Soltó a Miguel, quien procedió a sobarse los cachetes de dolor. Ouch.

—... Cuando regresemos a casa todo debería de haber vuelto a la normalidad.

Miguel se quedó con una de las manos en sus cachetes y sintió un shock algo parecido a como cuando Hiro le hizo añicos el corazón por primera vez. Bueno, dicen que la tercera es la vencida... pero no podía culpar a Hiro, tenía razón. Además, no estaba del todo seguro de quererlo a él o de querer la imagen que tenía de él.

Pero... bueno, ya habían llegado así de lejos. Tomó aire y dejó de frotarse las mejillas.

—¡...Confío en ti! —Le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

—...¿En... en serio?

—Hiro, tú ya me habías dicho que había la posibilidad de que no fuera real, y me preparé para ello. Si crees que necesitamos más tiempo para saberlo, entonces ¡confío en tí!

—¿Por qué? —Hiro levantó una ceja. Ni siquiera él confiaba en sí mismo, khé.

—¡Porque eres mi amigo y hasta ahora no me has dejado solo y cumpliste tu promesa de regresarnos a la normalidad! Así que no tengo razones para dudar de ti.

—No confíes tanto en mí, ni siquiera yo sé lo que puedo hacer.

—Tadashi me dijo que eras una buena persona y que no eras del tipo de dejar a la gente botada sólo porque no saben lo que sienten.

Hiro empezó a atragantarse con su propia saliva.

—¡¿Q-qué dijo mi hermano?! ¡¿Q-qué fue?!

—¡Sabes, me duele un poco pensar que todo esto no haya sido más que una ilusión! Pero eres una de las personas más leales que he conocido. —Continuó Miguel, ignorándolo a la vez que el genio se ponía rojo hasta las orejas, cuestionándose si sería viable enterrar la cara bajo la arena como un avestruz. —Así que, aún si todo se va después de veinticuatro horas, ¡jamás te guardaría rencor por esto! De todos modos yo supuse que esto pasaría, así que no me desanima tanto.

—Gra... gracias, Miguel. —Intentó respirar el otro, tosiendo y haciendo gala de su falta de elegancia y buenos modales.

—A ti. —Respondió el mexicano, dándole palmadas en la espalda para que escupiera lo que sea que se le hubiera quedado atorado del shock.

Aunque... era bonito pensar en conservar su amistad aún si los sentimientos se iban, pero aún no habían hablado aún de lo que pasaría si sus sentimientos se quedaban. Y Miguel no estaba seguro de querer sacar el tema, sabía lo sensible que era para Hiro. Sospechaba que no era muy bueno con esto... él tampoco lo era, para ser sincero.

Se fueron a las regaderas de la playa para terminar de quitarse el agua fría, y Miguel no pudo evitar admirar de reojo su piel pálida, su cabello mojado, sus pestañas largas y sus labios rojos. Yup. Definitivamente aún seguía enamorado de él. ¿Y ahora qué?

—... Hiro.

—¿Qué?

—... ¿Qué hacemos por el momento?

—¿A qué te refieres? Esperar, ¿pensé que eso quedó claro? —Rodó los ojos el otro, sacándose la arena del traje de baño porque agh, sentarse a la orilla del mar no es tan grato como uno podía pensar. Tenía al menos un kilo de arena entre piel y tela.

—No... bueno, sí, pero no. —Buscó un modo de explicarse al ver la cara de confusión que el otro le estaba mandando. —¿Hacemos como... como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Como si nunca nos hubieramos...? ¿Gus... gus.... eso?

Hiro miró al moreno, quien estaba evitando su mirada al sacarse el agua del pelo. Su piel de metal fundido y de canela se había vuelto más tostada a lo largo de las vacaciones, bajo el sol de la playa, y podía ver una ligera marca de bronceado a la altura de su cadera, donde el traje parecía haber bajado un poquito. Los lunares de su cara y aún mas, el de su boca, sus mejillas regordetas, sus labios rosados y su ombligo suave... yep, sigue enamorado de Miguel Rivera. Ahora entiende a qué se refiere.

Nnnnghhh al cuerno. Ya tuvo suficientes dudas estas vacaciones, si Miguel ya le dijo que quiere, y él igual... ¿no se valía actuar un poquito estúpido de vez en cuando? Miguel lo hacía todo el tiempo y estaban bien, ¿o no?

—Bueno... dado que es un plazo de veinticuatro horas... —Inició el genio, ya limpio de arena y empezando a colocarse sus sandalias para ir de vuelta a los departamentos, y Miguel lo miró.

—¿Ajá?

—...Por nuestras circunstancias... yo no nos echaría la culpa de _**nada** raro _que pase en este lapso muy _específico_ de tiempo. —Se le insinuó al moreno tan sutilmente como pudo, si bien el rubor que le llegaba hasta las orejas lo delataba.

Miguel lo miró extrañado, y luego sus mejillas se encendieron y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al entender lo que Hiro le estaba concediendo. Veinticuatro horas. Veinticuatro horas donde les estaba permitido hacer lo que quisieran, si no estaban "en su propio juicio". Veinticuatro horas que Hiro estaba concediendo.

Captó una sonrisita traviesa de medio lado en los labios de Hiro, y tuvo que tragar saliva y hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que sus hormonas no se apoderaran de su instinto en ese momento. Maldición, Hiro, que tiene quince, ¡si tan sólo dejara de ser tan antojado!

Una sonrisa agradecida y de alivio infinito cruzó por su cara.

—¿Quisieras... uhm... _salir_ conmigo mañana, Hiro? A... ¿celebrar que volvimos a la normalidad? Algo _tranquilo_...

—... —Hiro intentó no salir corriendo ante el hecho de que Miguel lo estaba invitando a salir. Esto es una cita.

Una _cita_.

Aquí y en la china, una **_c i t a_**.

No sabía si quería saltar y gritar de emoción, treparse por las paredes, jalarse el pelo o volver a su intento original de esconder la cabeza bajo la arena. Tomó aire.

—¡Claro, vamos mañana! ¿Por qué no?

Una.

_**C I T A.** _

Su _primera_ cita.

* * *

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  




* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

Primero Sara Nerm y Estrellita, que son las que me ayudaron con este capitulo. Se habría visto 200% menos cool sin ellas echandome la mano. Gracias de corazón!

LA REGUEEEEEEEEEEEE CON LA URL DE ESTRELLITA!! La de verdad es https://www.instagram.com/lalala20star/

Un fanart de Angela nav que me gusto mucho <3 el rosa es por las sakuras y el naranja por las cempasuchitl, ay mi corazón.

uno de Dani Suárez Cerón! En realidad creo que su fanart no va TAAAAAN dirigido a tesis, pero dijo que le puso chapitas por el fic, y me dio mucha ternura y lo quise mostrar sdkfjalsfj.

otro de Sarita post-Tesis!! Lo puso en su instagram <3 me encanta la guayabera de Miguel y que Hiro trae a Baymax en mochilita!

Un memecito de Lu-chan <3 YEP, MIGUEL YA TIENE APODO NUEVO! Pero no se preocupen, no va a reemplazar a "estrellita", solo lo añaden a su lista.

Jejejeje los creditos de este me dan mucha risa. La neta no sé quién lo hizo porque en facebook el crédito iba para Rosa Melfierro x'DDDDD Si no lo captan son muy inocentes. Un paso al frente por favor. Pero sí, ya casi terminan sus vacaciones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu. Y tengo algo importante que preguntarte al final, por favor no te saltes las notas por esta ocasión.)
> 
> ¡Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy! (Nota: un cromatograma es el resultado que se obtiene de una separación química vía cromatografía, lo pueden googlear) Ya me entusiasmaba escribir esta parte. Agradecimientos especiales a Sara y Estrella por ayudarme con las imágenes que iban a ir en este capítulo. :')
> 
> Ahora sí el notición: Ha habido ALGUNA gente que ha expresado su interés en adquirir tesis en forma de libro o cómic/doujinshi. NO TODOS, ACLARO, por lo cual me gustaría saber cuánta gente estaría interesada en adquirir el libro/comic. Ni Coco ni BH6 me pertenecen y no se me permite comercializar con sus historias, pero me parece que si es a pequeña escala es posible distribuir un pequeño fan comic o librito de modo similar a las japonesas que venden doujinshis... pero para esto necesitaría saber cuánta gente lo querría. Porque si son como 10 o algo así pues, a lo mejor no valdría tanto la pena (porque es un rollo y sale más caro para ustedes y para mí) y es más fácil que ustedes lo impriman y lo engargolen.
> 
> Les voy a dejar una pequeña encuesta para que me digan su opinión.
> 
> https://www.strawpoll.me/15731466
> 
> Ay dios, las notas de autor se hacen eternas conmigo, lo siento mucho.
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	20. Algo tranquilo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando veas una canción con un asterisco*, te recomiendo reproducirla en ese momento.
> 
> Cuando veas una canción con dos asteriscos**, te recomiendo reproducirla mientras la canción anterior sigue sonando.
> 
> ¡Que disfrutes la lectura!

—¡...MamáaaAAAaaaAAA, me salió un barroooOOO **OOOOOO**!

Lloriqueó Miguel frente al espejo del baño, acto seguido saliendo disparado en pos de su madre, superheroína del maquillaje.

—Te pasa por no lavarte bien la cara, ¿qué te dije? —Contestó ella, y Miguel calló mientras parpadeaba repetidamente. Porque el que calla, es culpable, como él en esos instantes.

Untarse betún de zapatos en la cara en plena pubertad no ha sido la mejor de sus ideas, hacerlo antes de tener una cita con Hiro mucho menos. De por sí ya estaba prieto, chaparro, narizón, orejón y feo; ese mega-barro a un costado de la aleta derecha de su nariz no estaba ayudando a su causa en lo absoluto.

Malditas hormonas, no le han dado ni tres pelos de barba, pero sí barros culeros, grandes y rojos, en medio de toda la cara, imposibles de tapar.

Y vello en lugares donde no lo quería, pero bueno, al menos ese Hiro no lo iba a ver.

...Cree. Espera.

Es demasiado joven como para ir a la farmacia del doctor Simi a hacer el ridículo.

—Exprímelo. —Fue el consejo de su padre, quién se estaba rasurando.

—No te lo vayas a apachurrar o te va a hacer marca. —Fue la contraindicación de Luisa, quien ya estaba buscando en su bolso de maquillaje algo con lo que ayudar a su hijo. —Por eso tu papá tiene cicatrices.

Miguel se quedó parado y mirando a ambos sin saber a quién hacerle caso.

Se había bañado, se había peinado, se había tardado una eternidad eligiendo qué ponerse, pasó quince minutos dándole brillo a sus mocasines cafés favoritos hasta verse reflejado en ellos, y hasta se había rasurado el vello que empezaba a salirle en las axilas y las piernas (llevaba rato frotando sus pantorrillas una contra la otra, se sentía chistoso) y le tenía que salir un barro.

Y EN PLENA NARIZ.

Bueno, quizás Hiro no lo fuera a notar.

—¡RODOLFO EL RENO! —Fue el comentario alegre de Socorro, con una risita.

—G-... gracias, hermanita... —Se lamentó Miguel.

¿Y si finge su propia muerte?

—¿Seguro no te echaste nada en la cara, Miguel? —Preguntó Luisa.

Miguel recordó el betún de zapatos.

—....Nope. Nada. —Mintió.

—Ni modo, a lo mejor no te lavaste bien o algo.

—¡Pero me lavé la cara!

—Es que te tocas mucho la cara, Miguel, y ahorita estás sudando más con el calor. —Le pidió Luisa, regresando con una pequeña cajita de correctores de muchos colores en la mano, con los cuales empezó a resanar el daño. —A tu edad basta con muy poquito para que se te dañe la piel. Ya no lo hagas o se va a empeorar.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? Hiro se va a reír.

—A Hiro seguro le ha pasado lo mismo, ni lo va a notar.

—Tú no lo conoces, es muy burlón.

—Pues entonces no vayas con él hoy y ya, pueden verse otro día.

—¡Nooo! —Miguel se alarmó tanto, que ambos padres le miraron con extrañeza. —Es... que... las vacaciones casi acaban... y... quedamos de aprovechar. ¡Sí! ¿Qué importa un barro? ¡Somos amigos de todos modos! Ja... ja. —Dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa, intentando escucharse convincente.

—Tranquilo, Miguel, no lo va a notar y si lo hace no pasa de un apodo. —Lo calmó Enrique al salir del baño. —A los hombres no les importan esas cosas.

* * *

—¡Aaaaaghhh! ¡Maldito mosquito del infierno! —Maldijo Hiro frente al espejo, intentando cubrir una inflamada y rojiza picadura en su barbilla con maquillaje que discretamente había tomado del bolso de la tía Cass. Y eso que había tenido especial cuidado de bañarse y tallarse todo para oler rico.

Pero no. Vino el mosquito y la cagó.

...Esta situación está fuera de su control, y no solo por el mosquito. A ver. Se había rasurado el inexistente vello que tenía en la cara y las axilas. Se tardó dos años en la ducha. Se tardó eligiendo lo que se iba a poner, e incluso maldijo no tener nada más apretado del área del trasero en su clóset, maldita la hora en que empacó puros atentados a la moda en su maleta.

 _Claramente_ está fuera de control.

Se retiró del espejo, pasando la mano por su cabello. Vamos. Él es más que esto. Sí. Tranquilo, Hiro, sólo es un amigo. Un... amigo muy apuesto con quien tienes una cita _dentro de poco oh god_ , sí, pero si te alteras ésta situación sólo va a empeorar.

Inhala, exhala. Juntó ambos manos como pensando.

...

_"Ese pelo de pomerania que tienes"._

El pelo. Sí. Claro.

Salió a las prisas de ahí, buscando a Tadashi. Si su hermano mayor comparte los genes que él tiene, y él se consiguió novia, es que claramente hay esperanza para él. Asomó la cabeza a su cuarto y lo encontró aún recostado en su cama.

—Tadashi. —Susurró, y el mayor se tapó la cara con la almohada. Hiro hizo una mueca, rodó los ojos y entró a su habitación dispuesto a encontrarlo él mismo, abriendo y cerrando cajones del armario en pos de un cepillo.

—¿Qué buscas, Hiro? —Gruñó el mayor desde su cama. Lo que fuera por callar a su hermano menor y dormir otro rato.

—¿Dónde tienes tu cepillo para el pelo...?

—El cajón del escritorio.

El Hamada menor se alejó del armario y se concentró en el escritorio, encontrando lo que buscaba. Se plantó frente al espejo de Tadashi y trató de dominar su cabello, esponjado por la humedad en el ambiente.

Ahora parecía un león, genial. Removió los contenidos del cajón en pos de la cera para peinar que sabía que guardaba el mayor, y frotándose un poco en los dedos, el menor de los Hamada intentó acomodar de mejor modo su cabello para que no estuviera tan esponjado.

—¿Para qué lo quieres? Tú nunca te peinas. —Murmuró Tadashi, medio dormido.

—Dude, ya me invitó a salir, no lo quiero asustar en la primera cita. —Terminó confesando Hiro con la lengua ligeramente de fuera y de modo ausente, más concentrado en su cabello que en sus palabras. Y no notó su confesión hasta que escuchó un ruido de sábanas volando. Al voltear, encontró a su hermano sentado en la cama con cara de sorpresa. Una que lentamente se transformaba en una sonrisa. Recapituló lo dicho, y tragó saliva.

Yyyyy eso le pasa por distraerse a media pregunta.

—... Tú no oíste nada.

—¿Te pidieron una cita?

—¡No oíste nada!

—Fue Miguel, ¿Verdad?

—¡Tadashi! —Las mejillas de Hiro se colorearon de tal tono de rojo que terminaron por delatarlo.

—¡Sí fue Miguel, ja! ¡Lo sabía!

— **¡TADASHI!**

—¡Asegúrate de llevarle un regalo! ¡Y no vayan a comer nada con cebolla o ajo! Y si lo haces, no lo vayas a besar.

—¡Bas...! ¿Un rega...? ¡No, qué digo, basta! ¡No te incumbe! —Hiro guardó todo apresuradamente en el cajón, y emprendió la retirada del cuarto de su hermano. Maldita sea, Tadashi, deja de avergonzarlo. Es decir, igual le iba a tomar la palabra, sí, pero que quede claro que le ofendía muchísimo hacerlo.

—Tengo colonia en el escritorio, Romeo. Por si quieres.

—...

Hiro regresó brevemente sobre sus pasos, tomó el frasquito, miró mal a Tadashi por una última ocasión y salió de ahí con menos orgullo propio del que tenía cuando entró, a la par que aplicaba el líquido en las áreas de su cuerpo donde había visto a su hermano aplicarlo.

Ya casi estaba listo para ir por Miguel. Ahora sólo tenía que salir por la ventana, esquivar a tía Cass, pasar por el lado de Baymax que está en el cuarto de lavado ayudando con la ropa yyyy...Baymax.

Baymax, _Baymax_.

 _B a y m a x_.

...Baymax, el que tiene _condones_ guarda-...

Nnnope, no acaba de pensar en eso, no señor. ¡No los necesita! ¡Es un ridículo, Miguel no es así!... O supone que no es así, es decir, acaban de regresar a la normalidad... ¡No, qué asco llevárselos en su primera cita, ni siquiera son novios aún! ¡¿Qué tan pretencioso tienes que ser, Hamada?! ¡¿POR QUIÉN TOMAS A MIGUE--?! ...ok, sí, pero prevenir no estaba de más, es decir, no estaba diciendo que IBA a suceder, pero es que si LLEGABA a suceder y no estaban listos, Tadashi y los padres de Miguel lo iban a colgar de los... ¡Pues decía que no y ya! ¡¿Qué no tiene control de impulsos?! ¡¿Qué es, un animal?!

...Sí, y TAN BUEN control de impulsos tiene, que bien que ya se restregó contra el "celular" del moreno, sí. Mejor ser responsable por si acaso. El problema es que ser responsable se siente como que estaba siendo un pervertido. No había ni a cuál irle, ¡maldito Tadashi, que pise un lego! TODO era su culpa y punto.

Hiro, llévatelos.

Hiro, no te los lleves y ahórrate el malentendido si Miguel los encuentra.

Hiro, no.

Hiro sí.

Hiro.

Hiro.

HIRO.

—¡Baymax!

—¿Qué sucede, Hiro?

_Hiro, estás loco._

—De... casualidad... yo, eh... ah... —Tomó aire. —Nnnno le vayas a decir a nadie, pero... ¿Tienes... c-... co-... co...?

YA DILO MALDITA SEA, LOCO YA ESTÁS, SÓLO PROLONGAS TU SUFRIMIENTO. Hiro tomó aire y, dándose una patada mental, se decidió a soltarlo.

—¿C... condones...? _—_ La palabra le salió atropellada.

Ya está, el mundo había explotado con su locura. Agh, si así de vergonzoso es pedírselos a Baymax, no quiere imaginarse pidiéndolos en una farmacia.

—Sí, ¿deseas que te despache unos en tu talla?

—Sí... por fav-... espera, ¿sabes mi talla? —Khé.

—Mi sistema está capacitado para recopilar la mayor cantidad de datos de un paciente a fin de proveerles de un cuidado más completo y personalizado.

Hiro estará loco, pero Tadashi no se queda atrás en sus ideas raras.

—...¿De casualidad también tienes la talla de Miguel?

... Aunque sí, definitivamente está más loco que Tadashi.

—Sí, aquí la tengo.

...Un poquito loco.

—... ¿Podrías entonces darme uno en cad... no, dos en cada talla? Por si se... Rompen...

—¡En seguida, Hiro! Felicidades por iniciar tu vida sexual de modo responsable.

—Baja la voz antes de que me arrepienta.

Un _poquitito_ loco.

...Iba a pedirle prestado a tía Cass su traductor.

* * *

Pocos momentos más tarde, el timbre del departamento de Miguel sonaba, y le hizo levantarse de un brinco con un sonoro "¡yo voy!" para abrir.

Del otro lado, un Hiro vestido con una camiseta roja de mangas negras (que, Miguel notó en seguida, tenía el cuello de v lo suficientemente bajo como para dejarle espiar sus clavículas, el traductor de tía Cass que seguramente debió haberle pedido prestado, y el collar que hacía juego con el propio), bermudas caqui, brazaletes negros de "chico malo" y alpargatas también negras lo esperaba con una sonrisa y las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello despeinado de un modo que parecía adrede, sostenido únicamente por unas gafas de sol que al parecer Hiro pensaba usar en caso de que hiciera mucho calor.

El mexicano tragó saliva y sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco en su caja torácica. Sabía que Hiro era apuesto, pero a veces lo olvidaba un poco.

Hiro no se sentía menos mesmerizado, Miguel presumía todo su encanto tradicional: una guayabera con bordados étnicos, tradicionales de México, shorts de mezclilla y mocasines marrones. Sus audífonos de bolita colgaban de su cuello. No necesitaba nada más que eso y su piel dorada para verse bien.

— _¿Ready,_ calaverita _?_ —Díganle por favor que se vio cool. Por favor. Porque no sabe lo que está haciendo.

... Bueno, la mirada de admiración y enamoramiento de su amigo bastaba para él.

—... Casi. —Respondió Miguel con una sonrisa. —Pasa un momento y siéntate.

Ligeramente confundido, Hiro asintió y entró a la casa, escaneando los alrededores. Los padres no estaban a la vista, ni la hermana más pequeña, pero había una suave melodía reproduciendo en la sala, desde el celular de Miguel. La televisión de la sala estaba prendida, pero puesta en mute.

**_Vienes a mi casa a oír mis discos viejos,_ **

**_La televisión prendida viendo mi reflejo,_ **

Hiro tomó asiento sobre el sofá, frente al televisor. Poco después sintió que el moreno se sentaba justo a su lado, sacándole un sonrojo por la cercanía.

No ayudaba el hecho de tener su mano tan cerca. O de que Miguel al parecer estuviera moviendo su pierna al ritmo de la canción. Podía sentir su pantorrilla lustrosa y suave frotándose contra él.

—Sólo explícame de nuevo qué se puede y qué no. —Preguntó Miguel.

—¿Poder de qué?

—Eh... no sé... por ejemplo... ¿Ésto?

Miguel le tomó de la mano y Hiro enrojeció hasta las orejas.

**_Me coges de la mano, en serie polaroid,_ **

**_Te sientas a mi lado..._ **

C-claro. Lo que se podía y lo que no. L-los límites. Espacio personal... le hervía la cabeza.

—P-pues... pues. —Inició el genio.

Un brazo moreno se enroscó levemente alrededor de su cintura y unos labios rojizos rozaron su oído. Hiro se sintió derretir un poquito.

_**...Me abrazas.** _

—Yo... digo que nada pase de besos en las mejillas. ¿E-es buen límite? —Susurró el mexicano en su oído, tímidamente.

—...¡S-sí, perfecto, yup! —Contestó el mitad japonés, medio ahogado.

El moreno sonrió dulcemente, se apartó dándole un beso en la mejilla, y se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado.

**_...Agarras y me dejas._ **

_**Siento que me quieres hoy,** _

_**Creo que mañana ya no.** _

Hiro se pateó por haber traído condones. Al parecer Miguel sí era del tipo de persona pura y sentimental (¡No quería pasar de besos en las mejillas!) que creyó al inicio, y él mismo, pues... Era demasiado tímido para pasar a más. Tomarse de las manos ya era mucho para él... When le atinas a la primera, pero dudas de tu propio conocimiento, y la cagas al corregir. ¿No te jode? Ahora va a tener que pasear los condones por todos lados.

—¡Ya nos vamos, mamá!

—¡No regresen muy tarde, Miguel!

Salieron de ahí. Les quedaban unas cuantas horas de libertad de las veinticuatro, de demostrarse con soltura días de cariño apilados con completo consentimiento y libertad. Y después... y después...

¿Qué seguiría después si los efectos se iban?

¿O si se quedaban?

_**Quiero que me quieras hoy,** _

**_Quiero que mañana_ **

_**Sea igual que hoy.** _

Su primera parada fueron las hamburguesas del McDonald's de la ya familiar plaza comercial, porque total, ya que habían acordado que besos no, el consejo de Tadashi de no comer cosas demasiado condimentadas no aplicaba, y Hiro no dejaba de chingar con que quería unas. "Quiero unas hamburguesas", "¿No sabes dónde venden hamburguesas?", "Hiro, llevamos quince minutos afuera, ahorita encontramos unas", "no me vengas con tus ahoritas, necesito respuestas, no _ahoritas_ ".

—¡Están hechas de carne de cosa! —Alegó Miguel, quien a pesar de todo había pedido un combo y le robaba papas a Hiro para desquitarse.

No eran los más románticos del mundo.

—Miguel, concedo que no sean hamburguesas muy sanas, ¿pero de verdad te creíste ese _hoax_?

—¿ _Hoax_?

—Engaño. No, las hamburguesas del McDonald's no están hechas de vacas mutantes, si a eso te refieres. Es mentira. —Concluyó Hiro, y le robó una de sus papas al moreno como desquite. —Y ya deja mis papas. —Hiro le dio una pisada suavecita por debajo de la mesa. Miguel procedió a pisarle los pies a Hiro también.

Salieron del restaurante a curiosear algunas tiendas para bajar la comida, tras lo cual la segunda parada fueron los raspados que visitaron el segundo día de vacaciones. Miguel se llenó de nostalgia al pedir el suyo de grosella.

_**Juntos aquí estamos en el cuarto de en medio,** _

_**Solos otra vez los dos fingiendo.** _

—Entonces... para la pregunta número veintiocho. —Hiro carraspeó y enfocó a Miguel con la cámara de su celular. Estaban jugando a las "treinta y seis preguntas para enamorar", porque por supuesto que era una tontería y no iban a funcionar y no homo no homo no homo. —Y ahora el famoso cantautor Miguel Rivera...

—¡Pfffft!—Miguel soltó una risita ante la cámara, intentando taparse la cara ante sus palabras.

—...Le dirá a su compañero, genio extraordinario HIRO HAMADA, qué es lo que más te ha, perdón, le ha gustado de él.

—Veamos, es una pregunta difícil, señor presentador... ¿Lo que más me ha gustado de Hiro...? Mmmmmnomejortúprimero. —Miguel agachó la cabeza, rojo de vergüenza.

—¡Pero yo pregunté antes! —Dijo Hiro. Ésta vez era él quien le robaba probadas al raspado de Miguel, con la punta de su popote. —¡Se supone que yo soy el presentador y tú el entrevistado!

—¡Sí, pero es vergonzoso contestar eso cuando me estás mirando!

—¿Qué importa que mire?

—¡No sé, sólo se siente vergonzoso, sigue siendo muy personal! ¡Tú primero!

—¡Ya, bueno! Ppppfffft, pan comido, que penoso eres. Veamos, pues, lo que más me gusta de ti es.... eh... ehm...

Hiro se sintió enrojecer, comprendiendo de golpe los nervios a los que Miguel se refería. El moreno lo miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad e interés, mientras que su cerebro lentamente volvía a transformarse en el metafórico unicornio que daba vueltas y gritaba "wiii". Necesitaba calmarse. De algún modo.

Negándose a perder un reto y decidiendo "aprovechar el bug" del "todo se puede hoy", le tomó la mano a su amigo por debajo de la mesa.

_**Me coges de la mano, en serie polaroid,** _

_**Oyendo ella es mi disco, de niña,** _

El músico jadeó y lo miró con sorpresa.

—Me... pareció que eras una persona muy amable. Tenías paciencia conmigo, y me seguías el paso. Eres muy apasionado y no dejas que nada te detenga. Fue uhm. Interesante. Encontrar a alguien así.

Hiro le apretó la mano, y Miguel calló un momento.

—... ymecalmamuchoestarcontigo. No sé por qué.

_**No entiendo, si quieres más,** _

_**Agarras y me dejas sin hablar.** _

—Yo uh. Eh... uhm. Me... me gusta que... te entregas a las cosas, Hiro. Piensas rápido, me gusta tu sentido del humor. Eres uh, muy listo, divertido y curioso. Me... me siento muy cómodo cuando estoy contigo.

El tono de rojo en la cara de ambos apenas y era humanamente posible.

Hiro cortó la grabación y se pusieron en marcha.

**_Siento que me quieres hoy,_ **

_**Creo que mañana ya no,** _

Quizá fueron las 36 preguntas, la libertad que se permitían en el contacto físico solo por hoy, la tensión sexual acumulada, los residuos de la máquina de empatía o todas las anteriores.

Pero podían sentir claramente cómo se estaban enamorando un poquito más que antes, que el día o la hora anterior. Más que mariposas en el estómago, era una calma en medio del caos, una batería que les recargaba luego de una semana agotadora.

O al menos, hasta que mañana llegara.

Ojalá nunca llegara.

_**No quiero que me quieras hoy,** _

_**Quiero que mañana** _

_**Sea igual que hoy.** _

Su tercer parada no estaba en ningún lado: solo se dedicaron a caminar por el malecón. Simplemente disfrutando la compañía del otro, la libertad de poder tomarse de la mano cuando las distracciones alrededor de las personas eran las suficientes. Disfrutar del anochecer y de la aparición de las primeras estrellas en el cielo.

Poco después, las estrellas empezaron a ocultarse detrás de varias nubes. Empezaba a nublarse y amenazaba lluvia, por lo que era mejor mantenerse cerca de lugares techados por si empezaba a caer agua de la nada (aunque, con el calor, dudaban que les fuera a afectar en algo).

Cosa que funcionó hasta que Hiro preguntó a Miguel por el vendedor de adornos para celular que escribía tu nombre en un cereal, para luego embotellarlo y dejar que te lo llevarás de recuerdo.

La respuesta de Miguel fue preguntarle si quería uno, y lo siguiente que supo fue que el mexicano ya estaba pidiéndole al vendedor un arroz embotellado con el nombre de Hiro y un frijol con el suyo propio.

—Mira Hiro, hasta tenían arroz. ¡Sólo tenías que pedirlo! ¿Lo pongo en tu celular?

—Gracias, pero eh... yo puedo.

Abochornado y con tal de quedar a juego, Hiro compro un yin y un yang separables y a juego a otro vendedor y le ofreció una de ellas a su amigo.

—Para tu collar. Y así nos quedamos a mano.

Miguel eligió quedarse el yang y, para sorpresa del japonés, reveló que también estaba usando su collar ese día, escondido bajo su camiseta bordada.

—¿Lo traías todo este tiempo?

—No podía dejarlo en casa. —Sonrió Miguel, para luego frotarse el brazo. —Después de todo es... es uhm. E-es nuestra... primera... ci... ci...

— **¡PINCHES PUTOS** **ASQUEROSOOOOOS** **!**

Miguel se interrumpió en seco y miró con sorpresa la dirección de donde vino el sonido. Un intolerante, ugh, típico. Hiro había enrojecido hasta las orejas de vergüenza, balbuceando cosas en inglés mientras intentaba desesperadamente pensar en español, y se le estaba olvidando.

Miguel miró en la dirección en que había ido el otro muchacho y, haciendo un cono con sus manos, contestó:

— **¡MÉTETE EN LO QUE TE IMPORTA, IMBÉCIL CARA DE VACA!**

Tomó la mano de Hiro y al grito de _"¡_ _Córrele_ _güey!"_ Hiro se vió súbitamente arrastrado a la carrera por el malecón, huyendo del muchacho y sus amenazas de golpearlos.

Su adrenalina se activó. En serio, tenía que dejar de encontrar este tipo de situaciones riesgosas entretenidas.

—¡Por aquí, Miguel! —Indicó Hiro tomándole de la mano para luego dar una vuelta brusca en un lado. Luego en otro. Luego en otro.

Miguel se estaba riendo, huyendo del muchacho mientras iba de la mano con Hiro.

Un poquito de parkour más tarde, lograron terminar en la playa, escondidos tras unas rocas entre risitas y escuchando cómo el muchacho seguía de largo.

**Y se soltó a llover.***

— _Shit!_ —Se quejó Hiro en un susurro, buscando a dónde correr. No podían regresar al malecón a menos que buscaran pelea, y no le apetecía un altercado en tierras que no eran las suyas. 

—¡Acá! —Miguel le volvió a tomar la mano y, corriendo y jadeando, buscó refugio para ambos bajo una palapa alejada del mar, con una hamaca roja bajo ella. Se quedaron recobrando un poco el aliento. Luego se les salió una risita.

La risita se transformó en risas.

Las risas en risotadas.

Las risotadas en una auténtica carcajada que debió durar unos buenos diez minutos.

—¡SU CARA, HIRO, SU CARA CUANDO LE AVENTASTE EL BOTE DE BASURA!

—¡SÍ, SÍ LA VI!

—¿Por qué no haces parkour más seguido?

—Cuando me persiguen imbéciles sí que lo hago. ¿Te enseño?

—¡Vas!

Hiro intentó enseñarle algunos movimientos (fallidos) de parkour bajo la palapa. El moreno no logró aprender más que lo básico, pero menos lograron sacar algunas fotografías bastante buenas de ello.

La lluvia seguía y seguía, al igual que sus carcajadas. Miguel casi podía jurar que sentía que le salian abdominales de tanto reírse.

Hiro se recostó en la hamaca, necesitado de un descanso de tantas risas.

—¿No quieres recostarte? Te ves demasiado cansado para estar parado.

—¡No manches, no cabemos, Chapis!

—Si cabemos en una cama individual, créeme que cabemos aquí.

—...Si digo que no me vas a hacer un súplex, ¿Verdad?

Hiro le sonrió con superioridad. Miguel rodó los ojos ante su afirmativa y, luchando un poco por distribuirse, terminaron los dos en la hamaca. Sus risas se fueron apagando conforme se iban relajando.

Se estaba bastante tranquilos ahí, escuchando las gotas de lluvia.

—Al final te lograste broncear un poco, Chapitas. Sin quemarte.

—Y eso que nos la pasamos encerrados nueve días.

—Ja, sí...

Momento de silencio incómodo. Nueve días reparando una máquina. Apenas pudieron usar el décimo para relajarse al fin... apenas. Ya casi no les quedaba tiempo para... ¿nada, en realidad? y ambos sabían muy bien lo propensos que eran (tanto de modo personal como cuando los juntabas en un equipo) a tomar decisiones apresuradas cuando empezaban a sentir la aplastante presión sobre ellos.

—¿...Cuándo regresas a México? —Preguntó Hiro sin atreverse a mirarlo a la cara.

Miguel no lo culpaba. Sintió la boca seca al responder.

—Pues... —El mexicano empezó a contar con los dedos. Sentía la boca seca, y pegó más su sien a la de Hiro. —Mi mamá me dijo que ibamos a estar catorce días... así que...

Hiro terminó las cuentas en su mente antes de que Miguel siquiera alzara dos dedos, pero la angustia le carcomía el corazón y quería quedarse un rato más pegado al mexicano.

—Eh... ¿Entonces... te quedan cuatro días, contando hoy? Y al quinto te vas...

—... Hoy es el décimo así que... sí. Y me voy el catorce.

—Oh. ¡Qué coincidencia! nosotros también nos vamos el catorce.

—¡Ah! ¿En serio? ¿A qué hora?

—Nuestro avión sale por la tarde. ¿El de ustedes?

—Nosotros nos vamos en un autobús por la noche, para viajar todo el camino y dormir.

—Oh, ¿van en autobús?

—Sí.

_**Vienes a mi casa a oír mis discos viejos,** _

_**Regresan los 80s cuando vienes,** _

Miguel colocó música en su celular. Era agradable escuchar la lluvia cayendo, con sus cuerpos lado a lado.

—... Hueles rico. —Comentó Miguel, y Hiro enrojeció.

—Eeeeeh... sí, ha de ser el shampoo... creo.

—Hiro, ningún shampoo huele a loción de hombre.

—... Tu también hueles a--

Pero Miguel lo estaba mirando a los ojos.

—... lo sé.

**_Me dejas con mis ojos en tus ojos..._ **

Hiro no era alguien que sostuviera la mirada por largos ratos, pero era imposible no perderse en los ojos de Miguel. "Yo también me arreglé para verte" parecía decirle.

Entendía el sentimiento de querer verte atractivo ante la persona que te gusta. No había ocasión más especial.

—Hiro, ¿la leyenda del hilo rojo aplica a encontrar a tus mejores amigos de toda la vida, también? ¿O tiene que ser algo romántico a fuerzas?

—Eh... no sé. Aunque yo digo que sí se puede. ¿Por qué?

—Porque eres el amigo más cercano que he tenido y. Uh. Bueno... no me gustaría perderte. Si... hubiera un hilo rojo entre ambos... me sentiría mucho más tranquilo.

Hiro dudó un segundo. Su corazón, desbocado ante la idea de ser el mejor amigo de alguien. Y que además fuera de Miguel. El Big Hero 6... los apreciaba mucho, pero algo así como un mejor, mejor amigo... como tal... no tenía... Hasta ahora.

De un movimiento rápido y con decisión, empezó a deshilachar un pedazo de la hamaca.

_**Siento que me quieres hoy,** _

**_Creo que mañana ya no,_ **

—Dame tu collar, Miguel.

—¿Eh? ¿Para qué o qué? —Preguntó Miguel, no obstante ya se estaba quitando el collar y dándoselo a su amigo. Pinche Hiro, más tardaba él en pedirle algo que Miguel en obedecer sin cuestionarlo.

—Tú confía en mí.

Miguel le cedió su collar, y curioseó un poco lo que el otro parecía hacer. Los deshizo, sacando todos los dijes. Dividió el hilo rojo en dos, y ahí fue donde empezó a introducir los dijes de nueva cuenta, tomando los anteriores hilos negros, cediéndole a Miguel el suyo y guardando el que le correspondía a él en el bolsillo para qu eno estorbara.

Su perfil perlado de sudor, con la boca ligeramente abierta, las gafas sosteniendo sus mechones, y las largas pestañas dirigidas a los collares le robaron el aliento al moreno por un momento. Tenía una piel muy suave, y sonrojada de calor, y unos dedos gruesos muy hábiles y acostumbrados a trabajar con piezas pequeñas hilando y enganchando con destreza.

Instantes más tarde, los pendientes de ambos collares (junto con su más reciente adquisición, el yin y el yang) estrenaban sendos hilos rojos.

—¡Tarán! —Los presentó Hiro con satisfacción, tendiéndole a Miguel su collar. —¿Qué tal? ahora tenemos un hilo rojo de por medio. No más preocupaciones, Hiro Hamada salva el día de nuevo. —Sonrió con ego, colocándose su collar de nuevo.

Miguel miró el suyo. Se lo colocó. Lo miró de nuevo, miró a Hiro.

Y lo abrazó con una risita, logrando sacarle un nuevo sonrojo al japonés.

—Gracias, Hiro.

—De... de nada.

_**Quiero que me quieras hoy,** _

_**¡Quiero que mañana** _

_**Sea igual que hoy!** _

Hiro estaba seguro de que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. El sentimiento de amor aún seguía entre ambos.

Intentando recordarse a si mismo que tenían permiso por el día para jotear todo lo que quisieran, tragó saliva, agarró valor, y puso su mano sobre la que Miguel había usado para enredarle. Disfrutando los preciosos momentos de tregua que tenían para acariciar sus nudillos.

—Oye, Hiro.

—¿Mmm?

Miguel tomó aire. El ambiente húmedo y el calor hacían que su piel se pegara a la de Hiro. La lluvia había espantado a los turistas. Estaban completamente solos.

—Fu... fuiste mi primer beso. —Ahora era el turno de Miguel de enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—... Tútambiénfuisteelmío. —Confesó Hiro.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿en serio?

—Sí.

—No es cierto.

—Es cierto.

—No es cierto.

—¡No lo voy a repetir, estrellita!

—¡Pero eres mayor que yo!

—¿Y eso qué?

—No sé... ¿Experiencia?

Hiro lo miró con cara de aburrimiento.

—Uy, sí. Mucha accion. Viva viva, estudiar robótica en la universidad sin horas de sueño y con un montón de gente que salvar en San Fransokyo como héroe.

—... Entonces te robé tu primer beso.

—Es decir.. fue común acuerdo, no fue realmente como si lo robaras. Además, yo me he concentrado en mis estudios, experiencia en rechazar gente tengo mucha, si a eso te refieres. Si no eras tú creo que no iba a suceder hasta dentro de varios años.

Silencio.

—¿No... e-estás molesto?

—¿...Por qué lo estaría? —Hiro lo miró confundido. Miguel, conflictuado. 

—D... ¿De que fuera... pues... yo...?

—Eh... fue... impresionante, pero... predecible. —El mayor se sonrojó y carraspeó, pasándose la mano por el pelo. —No sé por qué habría de molestarme de que fueras tú.

Miguel escondió su cara en el hombro pálido de Hiro. Estaba ligeramente bronceado, lo que le hacía tener el color del azucar que se empieza a dorar para formar el caramelo. Y empezó a soltar todo lo que no sabía que se estaba guardando.

**_Siento que me quieres hoy,_ **

**_Creo que mañana ya no._ **

—P-porque cuando te di ese beso, yo uh, en serio pensé que había comprometido nuestra amistad y... y ¡Ay, arrocito! si te soy sincero, me gustaría un segundo beso, a-ahora, como recuerdo, antes que todo desaparezca o eso que me dijiste, como... como recuerdo de la única vez que he estado enamorado de alguien, pero... pero...

Hiro enrojeció.

**_¡Quiero que me quieras hoy!_ **

**_¡Quiero que mañana...! [Sea igual que hoy]_ **

—¡P-pero si te soy sincero, Hiro! No quiero volver a pelearme contigo. No quiero perder tu amistad.

—M-Miguel...

—Por mi no habría ningún problema, no te odié por todas la veces que antes me rechazaste. Pero creo que tú aún tienes miedo de que arruinemos algo si lo hacemos, o de que todo sea un invento, y si es así, prefiero que no pase nada. A-además de todos modos me salió un barro en la mañana y no sería buen momento...

—Miguel...

—A lo que voy es que... me aguanto lo que sea, hasta un malentendido, ¡pero no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder! Por... por eso te puse la regla al inicio, d-de que nada de besos en los labios. Porque... porque me daba miedo que...

—¡Miguel...!

—¡Lo siento mucho Hiro, sigo enamorado de ti y...!

PAREN AL MORENO QUE LO ESTÁ PONIENDO MUY ROJO.

—¡Miguel, maldita sea!

Un zape regresó al moreno a la realidad, y le obligó a cerrar la boca de balbuceos y levantar su mirada de donde la estaba escondiendo, en el hombro de su amigo. Su celular cayó de sus manos y empezó a reproducir **piel morena de Thalía**** , con la lluvia de fondo.

—¡Auch! ¡¿Qué, Hiro?!

Su amigo se colocó encima suyo, le sostuvo las manos, y antes de que el cantante pudiera completar su oración, Hiro se acercó y le plantó un beso tan desesperado en los labios, que Miguel no pudo evitar abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

**_Es la magia de tu cuerpo_ **

_**O el perfume de tu aliento** _

_**Es el fuego de tu hoguera** _

_**Que me tiene prisionera** _

Los cálidos labios de Hiro aún tenían el sabor del raspado en ellos, junto con un ligero toque a sal marina que parecía prender en llamas sus labios. El peso de su cuerpo y sus manos ásperas sobre sus muñecas le impedían escapar, hechizándolo y esclavizándolo a su merced.

—Se valen los besos, Miguel. —Susurró contra sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió al moreno.

_**El veneno dulce de tu encanto** _

**_Es la llama que me va quemando_ **

**_Es la miel de tu ternura_ **

_**La razón de mi locura** _

Cerró los ojos y se dejó enloquecer por la ternura de Hiro, enredando sus dedos entre los ajenos y sintiéndose quemar al corresponder su beso.

Hiro movió sus labios a la par que él, distribuyendo pequeños besos dulces y salados, embriagantes, intoxicantes por su boca.

_**No soy nada** _

**_Sin la luz de tu mirada_ **

_**Sin el eco de tu risa** _

_**Que se cuela en mi ventana** _

Hiro se perdió cuando Miguel le correspondió y se refugió en su tacto.

Todas esas dulces memorias de verano, esos paseos, su mirada, su risa, su cuerpo ágil colándose por el marco de su ventana... todo le había hecho desearlo hasta llegar a este punto.

Y lo tenía por fin. Nunca más quería dejarlo ir _._

_**Eres dueño del calor** _

_**Sobre mi almohada** _

_**De mis noches de nostalgia** _

_**De mis sueños y esperanzas** _

Tanto tiempo soñándolo, anhelándolo, extrañándolo por las noches y queriendo tenerlo entre sus brazos...

No volverá cuerdo a San Fransokyo. No sería fácil simplemente retomar su vida sin el moreno a su lado, prácticamente Miguel Rivera era dueño de su existencia ahora.

Y por fin podía besarlo. Podía sentir sus dedos de guitarrista enroscarse de placer.

**_Eres piel morena_ **

_**Canto de pasión y arena** _

**_Eres piel morena_ **

**_Noche bajo las estrellas_ **

—Hiro... —Cantó su estrellita bajo el cielo lleno de las mismas, a la orilla de la playa, en un suspiro para tomar aire.—Hi... Hiro~...

—No te preocupes. No es nuestra culpa... es... la máquina.

—... S-sí. De acuerdo. —Miguel se le lanzó de nuevo a sus labios entreabiertos con un pequeño gemido que le erizó la piel al asiático. Estaban sudando.

_**No podía dejar de besarlo.** _

**_Eres piel morena_ **

**_Playa, sol y palmeras_ **

_**Eres piel morena** _

**_Sueño de mi primavera_ **

El cantante se acomodó más bajo su cuerpo y Hiro le soltó las muñecas. Miguel enredó sus dedos en el cabello del mayor. Todo verano, piel bronceada, ojos brillantes y labios jadeantes, gimoteos entonados y labios enrojecidos.

Como un sueño.

El mexicano volvió a atraerlo hacia sí y empezaron a morderse los labios.

_**Son tus besos** _

**_Dulce fruta que me embriaga_ **

**_Que se lleva mis tristezas_ **

**_Y devuelve al fin la calma_ **

T-total... D-dijo que quería besos...

_Beso._

...Y a-además la culpa era de la máquina...

_Mordisco._

_._..¿Ve...v-v e r d a d ~ . . . ? ~ ♡

_Beso, lametón, chupeteo._

No ayudaba en _nada_ el hecho de que los deliciosos labios veraniegos de Miguel fueran tan adictivos para él... era como si el mundo desapareciera cuando lo besaba.

_**Prisionera de tu amor en la alborada** _

**_De tus besos, tus caricias_ **

_**Que se quedan en el alma** _

Adiós a la vida normal. Luego de tantos amaneceres y anocheceres juntos esa ya no existía. No les pidan imposibles.

Eso quedó sellado al momento que el sabor de la saliva ajena se les grabó hasta el alma.

_**Eres piel morena** _

**_Canto de pasión y arena_ **

_**Eres piel morena** _

_**Noche bajo las estrellas** _

—Hiro... estás sudando.

Si no paraban iban a tener otro incidente con los _"celulares"_.

Pero Hiro le metió la lengua y Miguel la chupeteó, arañando la espalda ajena con un jadeo ahogado.

Hiro siseó y mordisqueó sus labios delgados, enrojeciéndolos más.

**_Eres piel morena_ **

_**Playa, sol y palmeras** _

_**Eres piel morena** _

_**Sueño de mi primavera** _

Se volvieron a separar un instante para tomar aire, frente con frente.

—También te pusiste colonia... _Hueles bien_. —Ronroneó Hiro, medio perdido en el aroma, las pupilas dilatadas y ojos entrecerrados de Miguel. Sus lunares, su carne cálida y arrebolada.

Miguel se sonrojó.

—... _¿M-me besas otra vez?_ —Pidió al mayor. 

**_Son tus besos_ **

_**Dulce fruta que me embriaga** _

_**Que se lleva mis tristezas** _

_**Y devuelve al fin la calma** _

Hiro le mordió los labios y le lamió la lengua con dulzura. Miguel se dejó hacer, emitiendo ruiditos y suspiros.

No eran exactamente como el otro esperaba que fueran... y eso es justo lo que querían y necesitaban, _y les estaba gustando,_ y no entendían qué estaba pasando pero, fuera lo que fuera, les tenía embriagados de besos.

— _ **P-prisionero... de tu amor en la a-alborada... de tus besos tus caricias.... que se quedan en el a-alma...**_ —Jadeó Miguel, cantando antes de que Hiro le cerrara la boca al tenerla ocupada. Porque el genio iba con la intención de dejarle estudiar su boca por mucho, _mucho_ más tiempo. 

Chupetón. Lamida. Besos pequeños, besos tronados. Besos con una sonrisa, besos que interrumpían gemidos pequeños. Hiro succionando su lunar, dios, le _encantaba_ cuando el mitad japonés hacía eso. A cambio, Miguel se puso a tararear entre besos. Y por supuesto, Hiro se encargó de hacerlo desafinar.

...Desafinar _un poquito_. ~♡

_**Piel morena eres cumbia, sol y arena** _

_**Piel morena, mi delirio y mi condena** _

_**Es la magia de tu cuerpo, o el perfume de tu aliento** _

_**Es el fuego de tu hoguera, que me tiene prisionera** _

_**¡Ay caramba!** _

Quiere a este moreno que se mueve como el mismísimo fuego solar. De novio. De amante. De esposo. Como sea y donde sea, pero lo quiere. Lo quiere en todos los sentidos hasta la locura. No lo quiere compartir con nadie más.

—Te... t-te quiero. —Susurró Hiro con sentimiento, rozando los labios hinchados y rojos de Miguel con los propios, abrazándolo y tomándose un respiro. Tenían el pelo y las ropas desordenados, y eso sólo le hacía quererlo aún más. —Yo qué cuernos sé si dure hasta mañana, ahora mismo _te quiero._

—Y yo... c-creo que te... t-te... _a-... a-amo_. —Confesó Miguel, mordiéndose el labio y mirándolo con duda. Tomando sus manos entre las suyas. Temiendo un rechazo.

Hiro calló.

_**Piel morena eres cumbia, sol y arena** _

**_Piel morena, mi delirio y mi condena_ **

_**Eres suave como el viento, eres dulce pensamiento** _

_**Eres sol de mis trigales, eres miel de mis cañales** _

—...amoooordido un perr-... —Empezó a corregir Miguel con miedo. 

—... Yo también. —Hiro intervino con la voz se le quebraba, y su amigo le miró con estrellas en los ojos.

Mordiéndose el labio, Miguel se incorporó en la hamaca con Hiro sobre su regazo. Besó su mejilla y rodeó con sus brazos su cuerpo, y Hiro aspiró su dulce aroma y escuchó su respiración agitada, la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Sintió su cara hervir con esa dulzura, esa suavidad mexicana.

**_Son tus besos_ **

**_Dulce fruta que me embriaga_ **

_**Que se lleva mis tristezas** _

_**Y devuelve al fin la calma** _

Miguel sintió cómo Hiro empezaba a depositar varios delicados besos sobre su lunar más prominente antes de robar sus labios de nuevo, y se dejó hacer.

Algo había en el japonés que le daba paz, que le despertaba sentimientos que no había conocido antes.

_**Prisionera de tu amor en la alborada** _

_**De tus besos, tus caricias** _

**_Que se quedan en el alma_ **

El mero contacto con él le daban ganas de cantar, de bailar, de hacer todo con tal de ser bendecido con su atención por un momento. A lo mejor por eso seguía besándolo.

Y era capaz de seguir haciéndolo toda la noche y hasta que amaneciera.

Al parecer el hambre de afecto existía y _"la traía atrasada"_.

_**Eres piel morena, canto de pasión y arena** _

_**Eres piel morena, noche bajo las estrellas** _

_**Eres piel morena, playa, sol y palmeras** _

_**Eres piel morena, sueño de mi primavera** _

Ronroneó cuando Hiro simplemente lo abrazó, y correspondió, hundiendo su cara en su cuello de agradable aroma a colonia. No sabía cuántos besos llevaban, pero estaba seguro de que Hiro se había llevado todas sus primeras decenas. Ambos tenían que recuperar el aliento.

 _Su_ Hiro.

Bendita playa, bendita lluvia, bendita noche que se aliaron todas juntas para darles privacidad en un sueño hecho realidad.

_**Eres piel morena, porque sólo a tu lado soy feliz** _

_**Eres piel morena, tengo tantas cosas para ti** _

_**Eres piel morena, voy fundiéndome en tu hoguera lentamente** _

_**Eres piel morena, tú me tienes prisionera** _

No quería que Hiro regresara a San Fransokyo. No quería decir adiós. Quería quedarse siempre bajo la lluvia de una playa solitaria, bajo las estrellas ocultas por las nubes, besándole.

Quería seguir creciendo y creando memorias a su lado. Dudaba que fuera cosa de la máquina.

Por fin parecieron llenar su cuota de besos que se habían quedado a deber, tras haberse memorizado sus bocas a la perfección, y pararon por un momento.

—Besas _muy_ bien. —Soltó Miguel con una risita enamorada, como si no acabaran de pasarse los últimos minutos besándose. Hiro por toda respuesta le dio un zape.

—Shhh, rompes el momento. —Lo regañó un sonrojado y apenado Hiro para luego recargarse levemente contra él, meciéndose levemente en aquella hamaca roja. Dos corazones palpitando. Sus collares a juego presionando contra el pecho ajeno.

Miguel le tomó la mano.

—De verdad... de verdad creo que te amo. Es... es loco, no te conozco de hace tanto tiempo... pero he pasado tanto tiempo conociéndote a fondo que... siento como si te hubiera estado esperando toda mi vida.

La canción podría haber terminado. Pero sus sentimientos no. El sabor de la boca ajena perduraba en sus lenguas.

Los besos no están tan mal...

Hiro por otro lado ya estaba empezando a sonrojarse y a instalar su modo automático de defensa "erizo hecho bola", método que consistía en hacer sus sentimientos bolita junto con su existencia entera, y evitar al enemigo vía no moverse hasta que se fuera o el tema cambiara.

...INCLUSO TRAJO CONDONES, AAAGGGHHH YA MÁTENLO. NO LOS VA A USAR. NO.

Miguel se le acercó, a pesar de todo. Porque qué es la delicadeza. Y además seguía en su nube, relamiéndose los labios discretamente, emocionado y enternecido por la perspectiva de haber pasado un momento tan bello con su _crush_.

—¿Te gustó? —Preguntó Miguel con una sonrisa boba, la cabeza aún dándole vueltas porque wow. _Wow_. —Porque... a mí me encantó.

Ya entendía todas esas canciones cursis de amor. Así se sentía. Así exactamente.

—N-no soy bueno con las muestras de afecto. —Intentó excusarse Hiro, acto seguido enrojeciendo y tratando de recostarse en la hamaca para esconder la cara.

—¡¿Ah?! —Miguel lo miró incrédulo. ¿Que no era bueno? ¡Pero si él era quien había empezado! Bueno, si, quizá lo había iniciado porque Miguel estaba en sus cinco minutos de pánico, pero aún así...—¡Chapitas! Oye... ¡Oye, no te escondas!

Miguel se recostó a su lado, intentando verle la cara, pero Hiro era obstinado y no se dejaba.

—Nope. Vuelva mañana u otro día, hoy ya cerramos la tienda.

...Chapitas pendejo.

Mañana ya no iba a ser lo mismo.

—... ¿Al menos te gustó?—Preguntó el mexicano frunciendo el ceño ligeramente preocupado.

—...Fuemejordeloqueimaginé. —Balbuceó Hamada, escondiéndose aún más de lo humanamente posible en la hamaca. A este paso la red se le iba a quedar marcada en la cara, e iba a regresar a casa con cara de waffle, sí señor, pero no le importaba.

Se destensó un poco al sentir los labios de Miguel presionando ligeramente con uno de sus hombros. Sintió su peso sobre su espalda, acorralándolo del mismo modo que él había hecho antes con él. Más y más besos siguieron a ese, y poco a poco Hiro empezó a desenroscarse de su posición de yoga del "erizo defensivo" para dejarse hacer.

Besos bajo la lluvia. ¿Qué más podía pedirle al mundo?

Y esperaba sinceramente que, así como Miguel le quería hoy... le siguiera queriendo mañana.

_Que mañana fuera igual que hoy._

* * *

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  




* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

p>

¡Ahora sí los fanarts! Recuerden que pueden enviármelos a mi twitter (Eruxxa), a mi página de facebook (Axureé Rheeid, me encuentran con el logotipo de Baymax calaverita que uso siempre), etiquetándome en instagram (eruxxa_dierr) y mandándome mensaje por wattpad también. Tengo un tumblr pero casi no lo reviso. xD

¡Fuímonos! (?) Este es un final alternativo que Estrella se imaginó para esta escena xD completo con Miguel saliendo corriendo. Sí, le tome prestada la idea. (?)

Ya no hace ni falta que la presente pero la fabulosa Sarita Nerm hizo otro dibujo!!! <3 este es muy curioso porque cuando empezó a hacerlo ella no sabía de qué iba el capítulo, sólo unas cosas que yo le había dicho de que "fuera a blanco y negro" y tuviera piezas de un rompecabezas, pero cuando lo terminó y leyó el capítulo se quedó flipando de haberle atinado a varias cosas como la luna, el agua, el querer separarse y no querer hacerlo al mismo tiempo... pídanle la historia entera a ella dlkfjasldfkjsd la cuenta mil veces mejor que yo.

Lu chan se avento esta PRECIOSIDAD de dibujo estilo acuarela <3 del momento en que estos dos regresan a la normalidad.

Dari Suárez Cerón es la autora de este bonito y triste fanart. De disonancia cognitiva. Chale ese a varios les dolió :'DDDDD

Sussy Vargas se aventó este!!! No malpiensen xD es del capítulo pasado, cuando se estaban limpiando la arena. <3

¡Éste lo hizo Andrea González! Dice que le mama cuando Tadashi piensa cosas que no. (?) Miren su playera. x'D

¡Éste lo hizo Sire Contreras! a que es lindo <3 son ellos recostados en la cama de Hiro, hechos bola porque duermen horrible. ¿Lo recuerdan?

Sinceramente olvide quien me mando este meme, perdon ;_; olvide apuntarlo y fue de los primeros asi que ya perdí el nombre orz díganme en los comentarios por favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu.
> 
> Quiero dedicarle éste capítulo en especial a:
> 
> Sara Nerm
> 
> Estrella
> 
> Infinite Silence
> 
> Ureshi Universe
> 
> Nana
> 
> Tuve una semana muy estresante y algunos bajones depresivos mayores. Si te gusto el capítulo de hoy, es gracias a ellas que pude terminar de escribirlo para que tu lo leas ahora. Me dedicaron unos minutos de su tiempo para hacerme sentir mejor, con todas sus ocupaciones. ¡Muchas gracias por hacer un esfuerzo por entenderme y portarse amables y dulces conmigo! ¡Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo cuando más las necesitaba! <3
> 
> Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy. Ya la traían atrasada. (?) "Algo tranquilo" LOL SÍ CÓMO NO. Espero valiera la pena la espera.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo!
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, les dejo la playlist como la llevamos hasta ahora y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	21. I n t e r l u d i o 02 . - Amor

—¿Y si me dice que no? —Preguntó Tadashi, dando vueltas y más vueltas alrededor de la habitación que compartía con su hermano mientras Hiro le miraba con desaprobación y aburrimiento desde su estación de trabajo, con fideos de ramen instantáneo a medio comer colgando de su boca.

¿Sería posible que su hermano ya tuviera diecinueve años y dos citas bajo la manga, y _aún_ pensara que Honey Lemon le iba a decir que no? Lleva toda la semana pensando en eso como si fuera el fin del mundo. Si escucha eso una vez más va a vomitar un poquito.

—Pues si te dice que no, es no y ya. —Simplificó encogiéndose de hombros. —Pero apuesto una NAS enclosure a que te va a decir que sí. Y son más o menos 1200 dólares ahí, así que...

—Hiro, por favor.

—Dude, eres buen partido. Eres sentimental, altruista, y el más grande nerd que jamás haya pisado esos laboratorios, Honey no te va a decir que no. Y si te dice que no, pues ya tienes una NAS enclosure gratis y me comeré mis palabras con un plato de fideos.

Hiro rodó los ojos y regresó a su computadora, donde los ajustes de las ruedas de gogo se habían quedado a medio realizar.

—... Gracias, ¿creo?

—¡Vivirás! Sólo estás pasando por una etapa sentimental, de nada. —Sonrió de medio lado el menor mientras removía su improvisada comida para llegar a las partes con más saborizantes artificiales del fondo. —Puedes preguntarle a Baymax, él te va a decir más y verás que tengo razón. Ahora si me disculpas, tengo trabajo... —Comentó con la boca llena.

Tadashi alzó una ceja. Cómo se notaba que su hermanito jamás había estado enamorado. Una cosa era la teoría, y otra muy diferente la práctica, cuando sentías que te golpeaban en el cuerpo con veinte tipos diferentes de síntomas preciosos, cuando empezabas a olvidar las cosas más sencillas, cuando empezabas a pensar en una persona en específico.

Tomó el respaldo de la silla de Hiro y le dio vuelta, encarándolo. Hiro lo miró con ojos grandes de sorpresa.

—¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado, Hiro?

Hiro se empezó a atragantar.

—¿Q...? ¡¡No!! —Contestó casi ofendido. —¡¿De dónde ha salido esa pregunta?!

—Hablas tan frío del amor que casi me das pena.

AY, NO OTRA VEZ. Hiro echó la cabeza hacia atrás con hartazgo y volvió a girar en su silla para escapar del agarre de Tadashi.

—¡No es frialdad! ¡Es usar la cabeza! Hay temas mucho más interesantes de los cuales preocuparse en esta vida que saber quién gusta de quién y cuánto durará el efecto hasta que pase la reacción química... ¡Es mucha flojera, Tadashi! No tengo tiempo para eso ahora mismo.

—Auch.

— _No offense._

— _None taken._ Pero un día te veré enamorado, arrastrándote y angustiándote por ello, y entonces te vas a acordar de mi.

Hiro dejó salir un resoplido, como si la mera idea de arrastrarse detrás de alguien y reducir su dignidad por ello le pareciera absurda.

—Ok, está bien, supongamos que me sucede. Pero ahora mismo no tengo tiempo para eso. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, no me puedo distraer por una chica que apenas conocer.

—¿Tiempo? —Tadashi se rió un poco. Su hermano era un genio, pero la seguridad con que hablaba de su ingenuidad en el tema era chistosa. —Hiro, créeme, uno termina sacando horas de donde no se sabe sólo por ver a otra persona.

—Oh, claro. Escucha, aprecio mucho la amistad que me han brindado, pero no por ello me he dejado de dedicar a lo que me gusta ni está en mis planes hacerlo. Las novias consumen mucho tiempo y toda la vida quieren salir a pasear. —Se quejó Hiro.

—El amor no pide permiso, Hiro. El amor llega y tumba la puerta de una patada.

—Pero las relaciones se deciden. Y, en todo caso, a mi puerta sigue sin llegarme el recibo.

—Me es difícil de creer eso de tu parte.

—Escucha, si alguna vez empiezo a hacer estupideces por alguna chica, y no me haces entrar en razón, entonces tú serás el que me está dejando morir solo.

—Quizá, si te tomaras el tiempo de realmente conocer a alguien Hiro... de adentrarte en su mundo y dejar que entren al tuyo...

—Eso sería aburrimiento mortal para ambas partes.

—¡No necesariamente!

—Mira, si tanto así quieres sobrinos, te prometo crear varios robot niño si llego a los treinta sigo soltero, y esos serán tus sobrinos, ¿te parece?

Tadashi rodó los ojos y frotó el cabello desordenado de su hermano con una mano.

—Vale, hecho. —Tadashi tomó un hondo respiro, tomando su cartera de su mucho más prolijo lado de la habitación. —Ahora mejor me voy que no quiero hacer esperar a Honey. Deséame suerte.

—Vale, suerte con Honey... ¡sólo no me pidas consejo a mi por whatsapp!

—Sí, ya vi que eso no funciona.

Hiro regreso a su computadora y su vaso de fideos instantáneos. Amor. Por favor. Como si una serie de respuestas químicas fueran a condicionar y doblegar su comportamiento tan fácilmente. Tadashi porque era un suavecito, pero Hiro sentía que iba a hacer falta un acontecimiento más fuerte para obligarlo a caer... cosa que aún no sucedía y dudaba que fuera a pasar, pues le juró lealtad a su fiel computadora.

Ahora... ¿Cómo incrementar las revoluciones por segundo en el traje de Gogo...?

—Pero ahí sigue la leyenda del hilo rojo, Hiro.

Hiro se dio un topetazo contra la mesa. Tadashi no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente. 

—...Tadashi, es una leyenda. La gente no va por ahí con hilos invisibles atados a los dedos.

—Quizá, pero el amor sí existe, hermanito. Es lo que mueve al mundo todos los días.

—No digo que no lo haga, sólo que de las personas depende decidir qué tanto va a moverlos. Y a mi me da mucha flojera levantarme de mi asiento...

—Nunca digas nunca, Hiro. Podría ser que encuentres a tu alma gemela uno de estos días.

—Ya déjame trabajar y ve con Honey que se te va a hacer tarde.

—Está bien, pero no lo olvides Hiro... si algún día te llegas a enamorar, y estoy seguro que lo vas a hacer... aquí voy a estar para ayudarte cuando tengas problemas.

—Sí, gracias, pero si no te vas ahora te vas a tener que ayudar a ti mismo a hacer que la decepción de Honey se pase, así que, ¡shoo!

Tadashi sonrió y se fue, dejando a Hiro solo con sus pensamientos. Amor... no tenía tiempo para eso, ni le interesaba hacer tiempo para ello y estar buscando cómo integrar a una persona a su vida. Amigos, sí, aunque incluso a ellos les dejaba de lado ocasionalmente por enfocarse demasiado en sus proyectos. Pero la idea de una tercer persona, una mujer, interrumpiendo en su vida como si se sintiera la dueña de la misma y tocando y tomando las cosas de su laboratorio...

Le hacía sentir náuseas, no mariposas. No le gustaba que tocaran sus planos, modelos, ni mucho menos que se metieran con sus ideas. En lo que a él respectaba, podía esperar por mucho más tiempo.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu.
> 
> Esta semana no hubo actualización de tesis porque sigo trabajando en ese capítulo y los que siguen, ya que van a estar un poco más complicados y necesito tiempo para hacer investigación. Pero para no dejarlos sin nada, decidí subir este pequeño drabble pedorro de eventos pre-Tesis, donde Hiro y Tadashi comparten lo que es el amor para ellos con 15 y 19 años de edad, pasados los eventos de BH6.
> 
> Hiro tiene mil ocupaciones en la cabeza y no le importa, cree que será una fecha muy lejana y que puede elegir en qué momento enamorarse... ya que ahora mismo "no tiene tiempo para eso". Tadashi sabe que el amor te cae como un cubetazo: a la cara y sin avisar. Está un poco preocupado por el modo que tiene Hiro de ver las cosas, pero sabe que no cambiará su opinión hasta que le pase de primera mano.
> 
> Es súper cortito porque es más un regalito ya que no quería dejarlos sin nada, y también para aminorar un poco el golpe de los últimos episodios. xD
> 
> ¡Espero tener listo el capítulo formal que sigue de tesis para la siguiente semana! <3
> 
> Axu cambio y fuera.


	22. El ojo del huracán

Dos mujeres caminaban lado a lado en el malecón esa tarde, cargadas de bolsas de compras y manteniendo una conversación sobre diferencias culturales parcialmente quebrada por la barrera del idioma.

Una era americana, alta y de pelo corto castaño, teñido a modo de esconder las canas delatoras que empezaban a asomar aquí y allá, hablaba inglés fluido y sabía una que otra palabra de español. La otra era una mexicana más bajita, morena de piel y de pelo, el cual mantenía amarrado en una trenza lechera para evitar el calor, hablaba español y se defendía un poco en el inglés, pero no lo bastante para seguir de modo fluido lo que su compañera le decía.

Estarían a media conversación cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia les agarraron desprevenidas y, en un apuro por regresar pronto a casa, decidieron tomar un atajo por el malecón.

Al menos hasta que un rayo especialmente brillante y ruidoso llamó su atención, y les hizo voltear de último minuto en dirección a la playa desierta.

A tía Luisa casi se le cae la quijada al suelo. Tía Cass tuvo una sensación similar.

Su hijito. Miguel.

Su sobrino. Hiro.

_Juntos_.

En una hamaca.

_Besándose_ _apasionadamente_.

Cass tuvo que parpadear varias veces, entre los nervios, para convencerse de que no era todo una alucinación, pues a su sobrino le creía disfrutando del día... o eso le había dicho Tadashi. Y... bueno, no se había equivocado en ello, suponía.

Ciertamente lo estaba disfrutando.

Luisa por otro lado se tapó la boca con la palma de la mano, en su cabeza la voz de Miguel sonaba una y otra vez diciéndole "ya me voy" como hizo por la mañana, a lo que ella pensaba era un paseo inocente entre amigos que se están viendo por últimas veces.

...Sin imaginarse a qué iba a ver al muchacho.

_Pero no._

Los muchachos estaban ambos compartiendo una hamaca bajo una palapa, apenas ligeramente mojados por la humedad de la lluvia, del mar y del ambiente que compartían.

Que compartían con los ojos cerrados.

_Acariciándose_.

_Besándose_.

Hiro parecía aprisionar a Miguel con el peso de su cuerpo y tenía sus manos agarradas, pero Miguel no estaba resistiéndose a nada. De hecho, el agarre de Hiro era bastante delicado.

_Sutil._

_Amoroso._

Tanto parecían estarlo disfrutando que ni siquiera habían notado los truenos que a ellas les habían hecho voltear, perdidos en su propio mundo.

Era como si hubieran esperado desesperadamente por ello durante mucho tiempo.

_Porque no se separaban y evidentemente llevaban un buen rato en esto desde antes que ellas llegaran._

_..._

A ver.

Luisa... tenía sus sospechas. Pero (hasta ahora) no sólo no tenía nada confirmado, si no que tampoco pensaba tener razón al respecto. Ahora que resultaba que la tenía, no sabía qué hacer. No tenía mucha experiencia en ver a una pareja queriéndose de ese modo en público, mucho menos una pareja homosexual.

_Mucho menos si era su propio hijo._

En Santa Cecilia era rarísimo de ver, ella nunca supo de ningún caso de homosexualidad... O no se había fijado. Nunca le gustó mucho el chisme y el inmiscuirse en los asuntos privados de sus vecinos, y ahora pensaba si quizá no habría estado mal de su parte no haber mínimo preguntado qué se hacía en estos casos. Porque mucho intentaba ahora comprender la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos, aunque fuera sólo porque era _su angelito_ quién estaba envuelto en esto (¡Miguel, por dios, que te quiero mucho, pero deja de hacer esos desfiguros en público!).

...Pero nada.

Sólo encontró matrimonios y tradiciones heterosexuales interponiéndose en su camino de intentar entender lo que su _único_ _hijo varón_ estaba haciendo _con otro hombre._ Con Abel no había pasado, con los gemelos no había pasado, y ciertamente con gran parte de los hombres Rivera no había pasado.Y ella, primeriza absoluta, no sabía cómo apoyarlo o qué hacer, y se asustó de encontrarse a sí misma terriblemente falta de preparación.

Y sintió _miedo_.

No, Luisa, no. No entres en pánico. Esto se puede solucionar. A ver, recuerda.

Escrutó en sus memorias, pero solo encontró películas y novelas donde un hombre y una mujer se quieren. No un hombre con otro hombre. En Santa Cecilia no se hablaba mucho de eso en público.

Rascó en sus tradiciones, pero en todo Santa Cecilia no encontró rastro de virgen o santo o rito o cura alguno que alguna vez mencionara algo al respecto.

Buscó en su educación, pero aunque ella terminó la escuela técnica y recibió clases de educación sexual cuando era más joven que Miguel, pero ahí tampoco le hablaron de ello y además, de eso hacía ya varios años.

¿Fue falta de atención de su parte? El pánico ante lo nuevo y desconocido afectando a su familia sólo se acrecentó por su falta de conocimiento.

Tía Cass... Tía Cass era otro caso.

Ella no tuvo problemas entendiendo lo que sucedía, pero sí estaba teniendo problemas entendiendo en qué momento había sucedido y peor, por qué no lo notó si Hiro era de su propia familia.

¿Hiro era gay?

No lo había visto venir hasta el día de hoy.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Hiro escondiendo esto de ella? ¿Por qué? ¿Tenía miedo? ¿No confiaba en ella? ¿Quizá Hiro tampoco sabía? ¿En qué momento pasó?

Súbitamente estaba mirando los últimos diez días bajo una nueva luz. Las escapadas de su sobrino, las sonrisitas a Miguel, el baile zapateado, las fotos y las salidas juntos. Las risitas de Tadashi cada vez que estaban juntos.

Hiro estaba _enamorado_.

Nunca le había visto enamorado antes.

¿Por qué no le había dicho...? ¿Se lo estaba escondiendo porque no confiaba en que ella fuera a entenderle...?

¿... O era acaso por el tipo de chico que lo había enamorado, que no quería decir nada?

Al inicio ella pensó que Miguel era buena persona, pero ahora y viendo que su sobrino le estaba escondiendo las cosas, reconsideró su posición y dejó tomar un paso atrás, repasando lo poco que sabía del Rivera menor... que no era mucho porque, ahora que lo notaba, casi no lo había visto... porque Hiro lo había monopolizado por completo.

Rayos, ya visto así, era muy obvio, ¿cómo no lo notó?

A lo mejor era muy preocupona, pero no quería que Hiro pasara por un momento difícil sin ayuda otra vez. Sabía que tendía a _encerrarse_ cuando lo hacía... le picaron los dedos de querer comer algo, una dona o lo que fuera, para calmar su preocupación. Como no tenía, se contuvo en morderse las uñas y sólo miró disimuladamente en dirección a Luisa. No conocerá a Miguel, pero sí a su madre.

La señora Luisa, a juzgar por su cara de shock, no sabía de nada de esto, y Cass se preocupó un poco.

Ella sabía algo, no mucho, acerca de cómo era su nueva amiga: las tradiciones de los Rivera eran su bandera. Su familia, su más preciado tesoro. Y sus hijos, su orgullo y joyas de la corona. Pero hoy, justo hoy, Hiro había tomado su traductor, se había ido con Miguel, y ahora que los habían atrapado juntos Cass no podía hablarle a Luisa en palabras que pudieran entenderse.

_¿Qué le correspondía hacer si su sobrino estaba metiéndose con su hijo?_

Volteó a verlos de nuevo. Parecían estar compartiendo un momento muy dulce juntos, reacomodándose, tomando aire, y jura que jamás, _jamás_ , vio los ojos de su sobrino brillar de ese modo antes, ni le vio sonreír de ese modo. Parecía como si todas sus preocupaciones se hubieran desvanecido por un momento a su alrededor.

Retomaron la marcha.

Un silencio muy largo y muy incómodo se instaló entre ellas mientras pensaban a todo lo que podían dar, y se hicieron de la vista gorda hasta llegar a los departamentos. No había nada que hablar al respecto, pero sí había demasiadas cosas que pensar al respecto.

—¡WELL! Eh... uh... I see you... tomorrow. Good bye! —Se hizo la disimulada Luisa, antes de desaparecer tras su puerta.

Cass sólo atinó a despedirse con un gesto de su mano y una sonrisa un tanto fingida, agradeciendo la amabilidad que su amiga había tenido para despedirse en inglés a pesar de estar claramente consternada por lo que acababa de ver, y se metió a su departamento.

—...Tadashi...—Llamó Cass, una vez dentro.

—¿Enrique?—Llamó Luisa, ingresando a su habitación.

— **Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo importante.** —Ambas pronunciaron a continuación.

* * *

_**Me hablas, preguntas** _

_**Si nos podemos ver después** _

_**Razones me sobran** _

**_Pero aunque quiera no lo sé_ _  
_**

Tadashi estaba asaltando el refrigerador con Baymax siguiéndole, con su característico andar de pingüino. No hacía mucho había comprado paletas heladas, y gracias a que el enano de Hiro estaba enamorado y distraído, milagrosamente habían persistido intactas. En cuanto su tía llegó, sacó la cabeza del congelador, con una de ellas colgando de su boca.

—¡Bienvenida tí...!

_Uy_.

Esa mirada.

Miró a Baymax, quien sacó otra paleta del congelador y la ofreció a la mujer. Ella la tomó y de inmediato la llevó a su boca.

—Hablar con sus seres queridos sobre asuntos que le preocupan es bueno para su salud mental. —Recomendó el robot. Tadashi casi quiere golpearlo.

—¿Que sucede, tía? —Preguntó Tadashi. Cass se preguntó por dónde podría empezar.

—Tadashi... ¿Has notado raro a Hiro últimamente? —Ella lo miró.

—¿Raro?

—Sí... ¿no has notado algo extraño?

Por un lado, podía ser que ella se refiriera al evidente enamoramiento de su hermano. Por otro lado, Hiro no había dejado de actuar erráticamente incluso si el moreno no estaba cerca, quejándose del calor, encerrándose a escuchar música, tocando guitarras imaginarias en el aire, entusiasmándose por los museos...

—Creo que vas a tener que especificar un poco más, tía, ¿Raro bueno o raro malo? Hablamos de Hiro. Es todo menos normal.

—Ay, cariño, no hables así de tu hermano.

—Te aseguro que no le molesta. De hecho creo que le enorgullece.

—Sí... Sí, tienes razón. —La mujer dio un mordisco angustiado a su paleta, y Tadashi la miró con preocupación al no verla reírse de su chiste.

Ella tomó asiento en la mesa de la cocina y su sobrino la imitó. Ok, quizás esto era un poco serio. Tragó saliva, y se animó a preguntar.

—...¿Pasa... algo con Hiro?

_**Siempre hay algo más** _

_**Que a simple vista no se ve** _

Por fin su tía habló luego de una pausa.

—Cuando Luisa y yo veníamos de regreso, empezó a llover y nos apuntamos a llegar. Cuando pasamos por la playa, nos encontramos a Hiro y a su amigo a la orilla del mar, abajo de una palapa...

Ella calló por un momento, pensativa. Tadashi esperó a que siguiera, pero al no haber respuesta, tuvo que instarla a continuar.

—¿Ajá?

—Se... eh. Uhm. Se estaban besando en una hamaca.

Tadashi abrió mucho los ojos.

AH, NO. SU TÍA LOS VIÓ Y ÉL NO.

QUÉ ESTAFA, ÉL LES HABÍA ESTADO ANIMANDO DESDE EL INICIO.

—¿Y esa cara, Tadashi?

—¿Eh? Ah, eh... —El mayor se dió cuenta del problema. Oh... rayos.

_Su_ _tía_ _los vio, y_ _él_ _no_.

Miró a su tutora, no sabiendo si le correspondía sacar a Hiro del clóset para ella... pero es que tampoco era como si tuviera las de ganar en ocultarlo.

—... ¿Sabías algo, Tadashi?

De hecho, _ya estaba perdiendo._

—Ah... bueno... sobre eso... tía Cass...

_**¿Será que hay algo más** _

_**que a simple vista no...?** _

—Luisa, ¿Estás segura que eran ellos?

—Estoy segura Enrique. Cass iba conmigo y puso una cara... sí que era su sobrino.

—Pero es que... Miguel no _se ve_ gay. —Fue el único comentario de Enrique, mientras intentaba procesar lo que su esposa le había dicho.

Enrique intentaba reconciliar lo poco que sabía de homosexualidad con la imagen que se había construído de su hijo por tantos años. Su cerebro estaba haciendo un esfuerzo para llenar los espacios en blanco y comprender una situación novedosa que le rebasaba, tanto como su esposa estaba pasando por lo mismo.

Santa Cecilia. Donde la ley de pueblo chico infierno grande aplicaba, dificultando la apertura de la gente a ser demasiado abiertos con su vida privada. No eran las mejores condiciones para abrirse a la educación sexual y la homosexualidad en general, y era fácil caer en estereotipos.

Según el matrimonio Rivera, lo poco que sabían de homosexualidad se limitaba a travestismo, afeminación, manerismos, colores pastel, y coqueteo descarado con personas del mismo sexo.

Pero Miguel jugaba fútbol, le hacía calzón chino a Abel, se quedaba dormido cuando Coco le pedía jugar a las muñecas, le gustaba practicar lucha libre, usaba ropa de varón de colores "masculinos", cantaba rancheras, y era tímido con cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver con el romance.

—Esto... no cambia a Miguel, ¿O si? Es decir, ¿Tenemos que estar preparados para algo? —Reflexionó ella.

—No, claro que no. Bueno, no creo. Espero que no. No sé. Ya me metiste la duda.

—Me pidió maquillaje en la mañana.

—Sí, pero ayer vio el partido conmigo.

No era como si... Se _viera_ gay.

Pero besó a un chico.

¿Entonces era o no...?

¿Es, pero no se le nota...? Eso... ¿Eso se podía?

_**Te asusta la idea** _

_**De lo que pueda suceder** _

El dilema de querer encajar un concepto de su hijo dentro de otro que no parecía quedarle, la duda de estar mal y no saber en qué por la falta de conocimiento al respecto. Ese momento cuando no sabes si estás siendo buen padre o no.

Ay Miguel. Crece un poco más lento, que mamá y papá no pueden seguirte el paso como antes.

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le preguntamos o que él nos diga? ¿No tenemos algún familiar o conocido a quien preguntar? —Se angustió Luisa.

—Nunca me pregunté si alguien en la familia nos podría ayudar con esto. ¿En tu lado de la familia no hay nadie? —Propuso Enrique.

—No sé. No que yo recuerde...

—¿Y si le preguntamos a Cass?

—¡No! ¡¿Qué va a pensar?! No la conocemos de tanto tiempo, no tiene por qué saber de nuestros problemas familiares.

—¡Pero es su sobrino!

—¡Precisamente porque es su sobrino, Enrique! Ya pasó por mucho, no es justo que le echemos más encima.

—Luisa, de todos modos se va a entender con él tarde o temprano, tranquilíizate.

Silencio mientras ambos padres intentaban ordenar una marejada de nuevas dudas en sus cabezas, unas que nunca antes en su vida se habían planteado porque no creyeron que habría necesidad alguna.

_**Decirte quisiera** _

_**Algo que te haga sentir bien** _

—Tía Cass. Yo... no siento que deba de ser yo el que te diga eso. Creo que deberías preguntarle a él y no a mí. — Inició el mayor, saliendo en defensa de su hermano menor. —De todos modos, a mí no me importa a quién quiera mi hermano. A mí me importa que sea feliz.

—Ah, Tadashi, no me malinterpretes. —Pidió la mujer mayor, negando con la cabeza. —No me preocupa si le gustan los chicos o las chicas, ¡me preocupa que sea Miguel específicamente!

—¿Por qué? ¿Le hizo algo?—Preguntó Tadashi, listo para brincar contra Miguel.

—No, Miguel no. De hecho no veía a Hiro sonreír de ese modo desde... siempre. Es la primera vez que le voy sonreír de ese modo, ¡Estoy segura!

—Pues si se quieren, y es sincero, y está feliz... ¿Cuál es el problema?

—La familia Rivera.

Oh.

—¿Qué hay con los Rivera?

—De lo poco que he tenido el gusto de conocerlos... son personas muy amables, pero... también muy tradicionales. Además regresan a Santa Cecilia en unos días... mucho me temo que tendremos que prepararnos para que a Hiro se le rompa el corazón.

_Oh._

Tadashi se sintió un tonto por olvidarse de ello. Es que, la historia de amor de su hermano era tan bonita... que por un momento olvidó que todo lo demás existía.

_**Pero es que hay algo más** _

_**Que a simple vista no se ve** _

_**¿Será que hay algo más,** _

_**que a simple vista no se ve?** _

—Ni siquiera sé si deberíamos ser nosotros los que saquen el tema, o Miguel, Enrique. Ni siquiera sé cómo vamos a hacer con la familia si preguntan. ¡Y mi suegra! Sabes que ella es un poco más especial para eso...

—Deja eso, una vez que regresemos a Santa Cecilia vamos a tener tiempo, no te preocupes. Lo que me preocupa es el fregadazo que se a a meter Miguel.

—¿De qué hablas?—Luisa lo miró.

Enrique se pasó una mano por la cara y hasta su cabello, señal de que empezaba a preocuparse.

—Los Hamada son diferentes, por lo que les he llegado a conocer. Tienen su propio negocio, viven en una ciudad grande, ese tal Hiro es un genio... ¿Entiendes?

—No mucho.

—La gente así, que vive en ciudades tan grandes, todo el tiempo va a las carreras, está ocupada... no tienen tiempo para recordar cómo se quiere a otra persona. Por eso todo el tiempo están rompiéndole el corazón a alguien. Es un cariño de usar y tirar que Miguel no conoce.

—...Hiro va a lastimar a Miguel... —Sentenció mamá Luisa.

Ay. Su hijo.

_**Pero siento que hay en mí** _

_**Algo que esta cambiando** _

_**No se ve, p** _ _**ero siento que hay en mí** _

_**Algo que esta cambiando** _

Miguel estaba aprendiendo a sacarle a Hiro todos los besos que se podían. Al parecer a su amigo le tomaba un poco de tiempo encontrar un ritmo que le pareciera, pero una vez encarrerado podía darle tantos besos como pudiera.

Lo cual era un logro, considerando que ninguno de los dos era fan de dichas muestras de afecto hasta esas vacaciones.

De hecho, Hiro era como un erizo. O un gato arisco. Siseaba, se iba a esconder, y se lamía las heridas de su orgullo en secreto... así que era una especie de privilegio que le dejara verle en este estado, y darle la suficiente confianza como para sentir que podía corresponderle ahí mismo.

_**No pienses que olvido** _

_**Lo que me ha dado tu querer** _

Besarle los hombros repetidamente mientras el mitad japonés estaba tumbado de espaldas por ejemplo, era una excelente forma de relajarlo (a juzgar por los suspiros disimulados que el asiático soltaba), y Miguel se sentía morir de probar la sal de su cuerpo de un modo tan indirecto y que se le había antojado desde la vez que bailó con él en el malecón.

Sentía que a los dos les suavizaba el carácter.

Héctor no era tan menso... ahora lo entendía.

El amor era bonito.

Hiro era bonito.

_**Lo llevo conmigo** _

_**Así me puedo sentir bien** _

Hiro finalmente se dió la vuelta para encarar a Miguel y le hizo sentarse sobre su vientre para luego atraerlo a sí y poderle abrazar. No había nada de erótico en el gesto, solo quería quedarse pegado a él un poco más. El peso del cuerpo de Rivera sobre él, su olor y la temperatura de su piel eran mejor que las flores de Bach.

Tras dudar un poco, acercó una mano para acariciarle el cabello. Miguel suspiró de gusto, por lo cual se decidió a hacerlo más, hasta finalmente dejarse llevar.

Uhm.

No le importaría mucho tener esto el resto de su vida.

El amor no era tan estúpido ni bullshit quita-tiempo ni basura inútil, quizá. Sí.

Quizá sí valía la pena dedicarle algo de tiempo.

Sí.

_**Pero es que hay algo más** _

_**Que a simple vista no se ve** _

_**¿Será que hay algo más...** _

_**que a simple vista no se ve?** _

—¿Te llevo a casa, Chapitas? —Preguntó Miguel, con el rostro hundido en el cuello de Hiro. —Está anocheciendo.

—Uuugh... cinco minutos más... estrellita. —Protestó el asiático. —No quiero ir.

— _Tenemos_ que ir, flaco.

—No jodas, calavera.

—Hiro, tu tía se va a preocupar.

—Tiene otro sobrino. Y un gato en casa.

—Chino.

— _Fine_. Pero me tendrás que sacar de aquí.

Si no han intentado arrastrar a un chino testarudo, flojo y dramático, más pesado que ustedes y con menos voluntad, fuera de una hamaca que tampoco querían dejar en primer lugar, no han vivido.

Seas huevón, Hiro.

—Thank you.

...

Miguel sintió que por alguna razón, ese gracias abarcaba más de lo que su amigo le quería dejar ver.

Había algo diferente entre ellos. Algo sólido. _Casi palpable._

_**Pero siento que hay en mí** _

_**Algo que esta cambiando** _

—Entonces... ¿Tu crees que no sea posible que Hiro esté con Miguel?

—Bueno... ¡No creo que sea imposible! Sólo que... ¿hubiera estado bien que empezara con algo más sencillo, si iba a empezar con esto? —Empezó tía Cass, ya resignada al hecho de que seguramente fueran a romperle el corazón a Hiro.

—¿Por qué no hablamos con los Rivera?

—Porque de todos modos sólo quedan unos cuántos días de vacaciones, Tadashi, ¿qué les vamos a decir?

—Que... eh... bueno...

El mayor intentó barajar opciones, pero se dio cuenta de que, a menos que su hermano por algún milagro del señor decidiera qué quería hacer antes de que regresaran todos a casa, sería imposible una solución que tuviera contentos a todos. Y, considerando que ni siquiera había salido aún del clóset, pedirle una resolución inmediata que culminara en "salir del closet, enfrentarme a su familia, y de algún modo convencer a todos de que mantener el contacto a distancia es posible" en una relación adolescente que inició durante unas vacaciones pasajeras, eeeh... era bastante poco realista.

Tía Cass tenía razón, era mucho pedir a un par de adolescentes. Suspiró. Vaya. Le hubiera gustado que su hermanito tuviera un inicio menos turbulento, también.

—¿Podemos al menos dejarlo disfrutar lo que le queda de días con Miguel?

—Pues, no veo por qué no, ¡yo estoy bastante a favor! Sólo que no sé qué hacer con los Rivera... ¿Debería de decirles?

—...Creo que no podemos hablar por Hiro. Sólo podemos estar ahí para él, tía.

—...Tienes razón. —Concedió la mayor, frotando sus manos entre sí de los nervios. —...¡Bueno, será sólo temporal! Cuando regresemos a San Fransokyo tarde o temprano se le pasará y seguro que encuentra a otra persona. ¡No tiene sentido hacer una tormenta enorme en un vaso de agua!

—Sí, no, claro... —Concedió el mayor, a pesar de todo no estando tan seguro. Le dolía un poco pensar en esa resolución.

—Mañana mismo hablo con él. Haré un plan para que salgamos los tres, y entonces le podré abordar. —Tadashi tragó saliva ante la idea que acababa de tener la alegre mujer, sin saber si debía detenerla o qué. Cass sería incapaz de hacer daño a Hiro, después de todo... pero sus ideas no siempre eran las mejores. —Bueno, creo que esto amerita unas alitas picantes. ¿Me ayudas a prepararlas?

—...P-por supuesto. Traeré a Baymax para que nos ayude en la cocina.

—Muchas gracias, Tadashi. Y, uhm... ¡Cuidaremos de Hiro! Verás que todo sale bien.

Ni ella se lo creía. Pero no había mucho que hacer, más que prepararse para el inminente corazón roto de su sobrino y estar ahí para él con muchos abrazos, amor de familia, y alitas picantes.

_**No se ve...**_

_**Pero siento que hay en mí** _

_**Algo que esta cambiando** _

—Podemos hablar con los Hamada. Yo creo que Cass entendería...

—Aún así van a tener que regresar a San Fransokyo, Luisa, Cass no decide por su sobrino.

—Bueno, a Hiro casi no lo conozco. Pero no parece un mal chico... creo. Es decir, es hombre, pero...

La señora Rivera se mordió el labio. Al final, suspiró.

—No, no va a funcionar. Creo que hablaré con Miguel mañana, entonces.

Su esposo colocó una mano en su hombro, para luego dirigirle una mirada de consuelo.

—¡Hey, arriba esos ánimos! Nosotros sobrevivimos, Miguel vivirá. Ya verás que encontramos qué hacer. Y él más. Por ahora sólo podemos darle nuestro apoyo y... bueno, supongo que empezar a buscar algo sobre los gays, no sé. Vamos a ver.

Luisa sonrió una sonrisa chueca y torcida como las que su hijo solía hacer, y abrazó a su esposo.

—¿Qué hice para merecerte?

—El secreto está en el bigote Luisa.

La señora rió y se separó de su esposo, yendo a la cocina.

—No, ya nada, arruinaste el momento.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Voy a hacer la comida!

—¡Luisa!

—Enrique~

—¡Estábamos teniendo un momento!

—"Istíbimis tinindi in miminti". —Rió la señora. Su esposo era dulce. Estaba preocupada por su hijo, pero agradecía que intentara distraerla del problema.

Ya bastante tenía con asumir la sexualidad de su hijo y sentir que, a pesar de los años, seguía sin conocerlo del todo. Como para encima ahora preocuparse por el hecho de que tenía que explicarle que el amor no era como lo pintan.

_**Que más quisiera yo** _

_**Que ser feliz y darte amor, amor** _

_**Que más quisiera yo** _

_**Vivir feliz y darte amor, amor** _

Dicen que lo peor de la ignorancia es que, a medida que se prolonga, adquiere confianza.

Ambos muchachos caminaron de vuelta a casa una vez que la lluvia hubo parado, con el paso confiado del que no sabe la tormenta que se avecina. Hubo un pequeño roce de manos en el camino de vuelta.

Dos.

Tres.

—...Sabes que puedes tomarme la mano si quieres, ¿verdad, Chapitas? 

Al final, sus meñiques se entrelazaron.

Si tan sólo pudieran quedarse así un momento más... un momento más...

Nunca antes Hiro había esperado con tanto ahínco el estar en lo incorrecto. Que ojalá mañana, Miguel llegara a su puerta y le dijera que seguía sintiendo lo mismo, que sí era amor, que no fue una falla de la máquina ni un residuo sentimental que estaba desapareciendo.

Nunca antes Miguel deseó con tantas fuerzas que un deseo imposible se le hiciera realidad. Que no fuera un error ni una confusión, que mañana Hiro le dijera que ahora sí, despues de una semana y pico de traerlo por la calle de la amargura, llegara y le dijera que sí quería esto.

¡No pedían nada más!

Apretó más el meñique de Rivera entre el propio, sintiendo como si muchas flores emergieran de ese punto cálido que tenían en contacto.

_**Siempre hay algo más** _

_**Que a simple vista no se ve** _

_**Pero siento que hay en mí** _

_**Algo que esta cambiando** _

Los adultos escucharon el sonido de pasos de alguien que se acercaba a casa. Tan disimuladamente como pudieron, y tras asomarse y comprobar que, en efecto, eran los muchachos, se apresuraron a las salas y guardaron silencio, quedando atentos a sus palabras.

Los muchachos no tenían ni idea de lo mucho que había cambiado la situación familiar. No sabían que esa última cita que tuvieron bien podría ser su último momento de libertad.

—¿Te divertiste? —Preguntó Hiro, jugueteando nerviosamente con el arroz que decoraba su celular.

—¡Bastante! ¡Deberíamos volver a hacer algo así algún día!

Sus tutores se sintieron morir.

Tadashi se dio un facepalm, apenas conteniendo las ganas de pedirle a los chicos que guardaran silencio.

Sus obviedades ya no eran tan divertidas cuando la situación en que estaban se volvía delicada.

—Entonces... mañana.

—¡Sí! ¡Mañana!

¿Mañana qué o qué? Los adultos estaban confundidos. Ah, no. No se iban a ver mañana si eso era lo que planeaban. Aún había mucho que hablar con ellos.

Miguel titubeó un momento. Al final, y parándose de puntillas, le robó un beso rápido a Hiro en los labios, haciendo a ambos enrojecer como tomates. Fue apenas un beso de piquito, un roce inocente, nada que ver con lo que tuvieron hace un momento. Pero bastó para que los que tenían duda retrocedieran hasta el sofá.

Tadashi estaba tentado a comerse las uñas.

—Entonces... ¡N-nos vemos! —Chilló el moreno, dejando a Hiro para meterse a su departamento con los cachetes completamente rojos, mientras que el mitad japonés se quedó parado ahí con una expresión bobalicona, antes de regresar a su propio departamento con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y cara de ensueño.

**No se ve, pero siento que hay en mí**

**Algo que esta cambiando**

Miguel lanzó un chillido al ver que sus padres estaban acomodados en los sillones. El color rojo aún estaba en sus mejillas, los labios de Hiro aún perduraban con su tacto fantasma sobre los propios.

—¡M-mamá, papá! ¿E-estaban ahí? —Por favor, que no hayan visto nada.

—Eh... ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste, mijo! Tu papá y yo estábamos... eh...

—Estábamos preparando la comida y nos sentamos un ratito a descansar. ¿Tienes hambre? —Enrique intentó salvar a su esposa.

Miguel suspiró con alivio. Al parecer, no habían visto nada.

—Eh... ¡Claro! Un poco. —Asintió, y los tres Rivera procedieron a encaminarse a la cocina. Miguel titubeó un poco. —Me... estaba preguntando, uhm... Hiro y yo, nos gustaría vernos de nuevo mañana...

No, ahí era momento de intervenir.

—Ay... lo siento mucho, Miguel, pero mañana... no se va a poder.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Tenemos pensado salir mañana, mijo, y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras para pasar tiempo en familia. Puedes ver a Hiro más en la tarde.

—Ah... eh... pero...

—Miguel. —Advirtió su padre con la mirada.

—... Está bien.

—...Gracias, m'ijo. —Sonrió Luisa. —Ahora ayúdame a poner la mesa, ¿sí?

Quizá fuera la imaginación de Miguel. Quizá fuera que aún quería pasar más tiempo con Hiro y cualquier cosa que no le dejara, se sentía como una carga. Quizá fuera el clima, pero... qué raro... sus padres... parecían haber cambiado un poco su comportamiento. ¿Era su imaginación?

—¡Hiro! Ya llegaste. —Saludó su tía en cuanto puso un pie en la casa. Curiosamente, Tadashi no parecía tan entusiasmado de verlo. De hecho, parecía evitar su mirada y concentrarse en la cocina con ayuda de Baymax.

—...Sí. ¿Están cocinando?

—Alitas picantes, ¡tus favoritas! ¿Quieres venir a ayudarnos?

Algo iba mal, tía Cass no solía hacerlas más que en ocasiones especiales.

—... Seguro. Yo les ayudo. —El jovencito se acercó a la cocina para ayudar a embadurnar las charolas que irían en el horno, notando que Tadashi parecía estarle evitando. Por otro lado, su tía (alegre como siempre) estaba haciendo la plática.

—¡Hiro! Estaba hablando con Tadashi y parece que cerca de aquí hay unas ruinas que llaman bastante la atención. ¡Vamos a ir los tres, mañana! ¿Qué te parece?

—... Uh... yo... bueno, en realidad estaba pensando en ir a ver a Miguel mañana...

Tía Cass le puso cara de perrito.

—... Pero supongo que nos podemos ver más tarde, sí. Vamos mañana a... ¿las... ruinas...? —¿Pasaba algo? Su familia estaba actuando algo rara.

Algo muy extraña.

...

...

...

Bueno... adultos. Meh. Seguro no era nada grave. Hora de avisarle a Miguel que sería mejor verse después.

* * *

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  




¡Éste lo hizo Sarita! Es para "Algo tranquilo", ¡me gustó muchísimo cómo le quedó, y los colores y el hilo rojo y aaaaah!

Ana Luz se aventó a este Hiro y Miguel. <3 Vestidos como ella los imaginó. ¿Ven los collares de aguacatito?

¡Y éste lo hizo Fernanda Ackerman! Lo completó para la Higuel week, pero cuando vi los apodos le pregunté medio discretamente si era fanart, y si quería que lo metiera aquí. Me dijo que sí <3 kjdfalskjfdfhjsdfhsd aquí es un evento mas post-tesis, donde se reencuentran después de estar mucho tiempo separados, uno por giras y el otro por superheroe. Qué bonito!

Por último les dejo el dibujito que hice para la week. <3 No tiene que ver con Tesis porque se me hizo imposible conseguir parque de diversiones para éstos dos, pero me hubiera gustado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu. Espero te gustara el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> La Higuel week se me atravesó en el medio, pero al final sí que pude completarlo. Éste capítulo es más corto de lo normal porque, como ya vieron, está centrado en sus familias.
> 
> Les dije que veríamos más de sus familias. Yo les dije, yo les advertí. ¿Creían que chispas en la hora dorada era lo más hardcore que les podía pasar?
> 
> ...
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	23. Agridulce despedida

Hiro era un gran partidario de remolonear en la cama antes de levantarse, y más aún luego de tener sueños que eran de su gusto personal. Esta noche, pudo soñar y revivir en su memoria los muchos besos que le había dado a Miguel el día de ayer, por supuesto.

Sin embargo la mañana del día once de sus vacaciones se sorprendió a sí mismo al levantarse aventando las cobijas a un lado tan pronto reconoció su entorno y sus ojos se posaron sobre la olvidada máquina de empatía que descansaba sobre su escritorio. Una sola palabra era la responsable de dicho cambio.

_Miguel._

Tenía que mandarle un mensaje.

**Chapitas**

_En línea ahora._

Nos veremos hoy?

_8:08 am_

Chin 🙃

Ahorita no joven

Tengo que salir con mi familia

Y ando desayunando

Más al ratito?

_8:15 am_

Ratito...

Dame una hora! (」°ロ°)」

A qué hora nos vemos?

_8:17 am_

Tú dime!

Yo llego a casa por la tarde

_8:18 am_

Mmm...

( ||| –_– )

Te mando mensaje cuando llegue

_8:20 am_

Ok!

Nos vemos entonces! 👋

_8:20 am_

Minutos más tarde y que el camión rumbo a Tulum les recogiera, el día con la familia empezó para ambos adolescentes.

Todo iba sobre perlas, con las explicaciones de los guías sobre los diferentes lugares, manteniéndose apartados de otros grupos turísticos, y la vista preciosa, cuando Miguel empezó a darse cuenta de que algo raro ocurría con sus padres.

Ya lo sospechaba desde que empezaron con sus peticiones raras, pero ahora que estaba aplastando en el aire el mosquito número cinco del día se volvió sospechoso. (Salir a las ruinas de Tulum un día después de que lloviera, con los mosquitos vueltos locos, no había sido la idea más brillante del matrimonio Rivera, pero fue la reservación que alcanzaron a hacer y al menos los guías estaban siendo considerados con el tiempo).

A Miguel le hubiera gustado aprovechar el tiempo para detenerse a pensar en Hiro y comprobar si seguía enamorado o no, pero...

—Miguel, cuida tu hermana un momento en lo que reviso esto.

—¡Migueeeel! ¡Canta el ay ay ay!

—En público no, Miguel.

—Miguel, se desconfiguró mi celular de aquí, tú qué le sabes y que tienes un amigo ingeniero, ¿Lo puedes volver a configurar?

—Ay, es que no le entiendo al inglés de acá... ¿Le puedes traducir?

No había tiempo para estar de enamorado si sus papás lo distraían tanto.

Papás que, por cierto, se estaban yendo por el camino incorrecto por tercera vez. Sí, aquí había algo raro. El moreno se apresuró a ir en su auxilio antes de que salieran de área indicada para turistas y el guía les llamara la atención. No había modo ni tiempo para pensar en Hiro si estaba más al pendiente de ellos y su hermana.

—¡Mamá, por ahí no te metas que está prohibido y además lleno de mosquitos! —Advirtió Miguel, mirando a su pobre hermana manotear con desesperación al estar atrapada en brazos de su madre. Luisa pareció reaccionar y regresó sobre sus pasos.

—Ay, si m'ijo, gracias.

—Y por ahí tampoco se puede pasar mamá, está vallado...

—¡Aaaah! ¿Sí, verdad? Ya ves Enrique, por qué no me avisas...

—¿Qué? Ah, aaah sí Luisa, está vallado, no te vayas por ahí.

—¡Por ahí no, papá!

—Ah sí, sí, eso mismo decía yo, que por aquí no...

Sus papás parecían más distraídos de lo normal, no iban poniendo gran atención ni a las ruinas ni al guía ni a los lugares a dónde se metían, retrasando un poco al grupo para la gran vergüenza de su hijo. Por suerte estaba él para defender a Coco y a sí mismo del ataque de los mosquitos mayas chupasangre, pero no dejaba de ser extraño.

Amén del hecho de que por alguna razón su mamá le pidió su opinión en maquillaje en la mañana (campo en el cual el estaba completamente en blanco) y que su padre miró mal al chico que le intentaba ofrecer un folleto de Tulum y hacerle plática.

Están raros, sí.

La cosa no se hizo evidente hasta que les dieron un tiempo libre para poder explorar a sus anchas el lugar y sus padres se encaminaron al mirador de las ruinas de Tulum, a un costado del mar. Miguel estaba picoteado por los mosquitos, agotado de correr tras sus padres todo el día, el mar se veía revuelto de la lluvia de ayer y no aconsejaban bajar a la playa, hacía calor, estaba lleno de turistas y el ambiente húmedo lo envolvía como una desagradable sábana pegajosa que hacía que su piel quedara cubierta de un sudor a medio secar que olía mal y era igual de pegajoso.

Asco. No estaba del mejor humor.

Mató un mosquito más y se rascó desesperadamente otra picadura reciente. Una señora le dio un bolsazo accidental y ni siquiera se disculpó. Un niño empezó a hacer berrinche más atrás.

Uuuugh quería irse, tomar una larga ducha, tocar su guitarra para olvidar los sonidos de la gente a su alrededor, untarse algo para los piquetes, dejar de preocuparse porque su familia acabara accidentalmente en Tijuana por no fijarse en el camino y recargar sus energías dormitando hablando de cualquier estupidez con Hiro al lado y musiquita de fondo, pues el menor de los Hamada tenía un efecto de batería extra en él a estas alturas de su vida.

—Oye m'ijo. —Lo sacó Luisa de sus pensamientos por décima vez en el día antes de que pudiera perderse en su ensoñación.

Miguel respiro y se armó de la paciencia que el accidente con Hiro le había enseñado a tener. Si puede con el chino, puede con esto.

—Mándeme, mamá. —Contestó con una sonrisa dulce, pero rascándose como perro. Putos mosquitos.

—Nada, es que me di cuenta que ya ni te pregunté si se divirtieron ayer tú y Hiro, ¿qué hicieron ya que se fueron de paseo? —Preguntó ella, intentando sacar el tema mientras se recargaba en el barandal. Enrique, quien estaba un poco detrás de su esposa explicándole a Socorro algo de las civilizaciones antiguas mientras la niña moría de aburrimiento, los miró con interés.

"Qué hicieron" preguntó su señora madre.

"Qué hicieron", haciendo que la memoria de Hiro comiéndole la boca regresara a él en el peor de los momentos.

_"Qué hicieron"._

_S e . Q u i e r e . M o r i r ._

—... A-ah... pues... ¡Bien! —Respondió, colorado hasta las orejas. Borren eso, esa no era la pregunta que le hicieron, que pendejo. —Digo... este... ¿qué hicimos? pues...

Miguel empezó a atorarse con sus propias palabras (y saliva) respondiendo cosas que no le habían preguntado, sintiendo cómo le subían los colores al rostro.

_"Se valen los besos, Miguel"_ dijeron un par de labios finos y enrojecidos a escasos centímetros de los suyos, acompañados de unos ojos entrecerrados que le miraban con la intensidad del más profundo infinito y que, como dos agujeros negros, le atraían a su centro por mera atracción gravitacional.

Y estaba por completo a su merced mientras le sostenían las muñecas en un agarre firme para que no se pudiera escapar de sus besos hambrientos...

...Se le iba a parar. Se le iba a parar e iba a ser culpa del pinche San Frasokeño aquel. O se le iba a salir el corazón del pecho. O el alma. Rápido, piensa en otra cosa que no sea el pendejo de Hiro y sus ojos profundos Miguel, ¡no se te puede parar en frente de tus papás!

Y del dios maya de la lluvia, supone, porque capaz le manda otro aguacero.

Deja a ese, ¡de tu hermanita! ¡Tienes que poner el ejemplo, pobrecita Socorro!

Se forzó a inventarse otra cosa y dejar de pensar en el inventor, jalando ligeramente del cuello de su playera para dejar entrar el aire, y echándose aire con el sombrero de paja que había traído para protegerse de los rayos inclementes del sol. Súbitamente hacía más calor que antes.

—P-pues... fuimos a comer... y ehm... ¡paseamos un rato por el malecón! antes de que nos agarrara la lluvia. Y... y luego eh... ¡Platicamos mucho! Estuvo eh, muy divertido, sí.

Nota mental: inventarse algo más creíble para la próxima.

...Bueno, técnicamente dijo la verdad, sólo que no entera. Entonces no era como si eh... le estuviera mintiendo a su familia o algo así, ¿verdad? Porque a este punto de su existencia ya está fastidiado de mentiras y dudas y cosas que puede que no sean ciertas.

Su madre asintió, al parecer satisfecha con su respuesta. Pero en realidad, muy adentro de su corazón, estaba repasando en su mente una y otra vez el recuerdo de su hijito peleado con Hiro, ciertamente herido de mal de amores, de aquella vez que andaba encerrado en su habitación, tristón, cabizbajo, y buscando refugio en sus padres.

Uno como padre lo que menos quiere es que sus hijos sufran.

—¿...Y van a seguir siendo amigos cuando nos regresemos a Santa Cecilia, m'ijo?

—¿Eh? —Miró a su mamá como si no se le hubiera pasado el pensamiento por la cabeza hasta ese momento.

—Sí, es que vimos que pues... te cae muy bien y lo ves mucho, pero como vive muy lejos, te queríamos preguntar si sabían cómo le iban a hacer, o si no iba a pasar de las vacaciones.

A pesar del tono dulce con el que la señora hablaba, las palabras se sintieron como un ladrillo que hubiera sido arrojado directamente a la cara de Miguel. Intentando no dejarse caer, carraspeó y asintió.

—Eh... b-bueno, es que hoy quería preguntarle eso justamente... porque antes... n-no se... me... ocurrió... —Contestó con un hilillo de voz, tomándose el brazo con culpa y mirando las puntas de sus pies como si fuera un regaño.

—Yo también quería saber eso. —Intervino Enrique como apoyo de su esposa y acercándose a ambos. Traía a Socorro en brazos, quien miró a su hermano con curiosidad. Incluso su hermana menor podía oler que estaba en aprietos.

—¿A-ah, sí? —Preguntó Miguel.

Su padre se acomodó triangulándolo con ayuda de Luisa contra el barandal, dejando al muchacho efectivamente entre ambos padres y contra el barandal. No había escapatoria.

—Sí. Hiro me pareció un muchachito algo ocupado, yendo a la universidad y siendo mayor que tú. —Continuó Enrique. —Su ritmo de vida parece más movido que el tuyo, m'ijo, ¿no sabes qué opine su familia sobre esto?

Sí. Sí que lo sabía, o al menos a medias, si de algo le sirvió estar intercambiado con Hiro todo ese tiempo. Pero la duda se sembró en su corazón después de lo que sus padres le habían dicho. ¿Era un estorbo para Hiro...? Pues... no podía ir a verlo, ¿verdad? probablemente sería muy difícil y... él estaba en la Universidad... no quería ser una carga.

Intentó distraerse improvisando un juego de marinero que se fue a la mar con su hermana más pequeña, en un intento de evitar mirar a sus padres a la cara y tener con qué llenar el silencio incómodo. Como la niña aún no podía cantar la letra entera, la dejó balbucear lo que ella quisiera.

—¡Bananero que se fue a la Mari Mari Mari! —Cantó Socorro.

—Bueno... —Inició Miguel. —No estoy... muy seguro, no he preguntado, pero... ¿en verdad importa tanto...? ¿Creen que sea muy... molesto? —Después de todo, sus padres tenían más tiempo casados que él tiempo de vida en la tierra.

Y ellos iniciaron su relación de modo normal. No como un... accidente. Accidente de revoltijo de emociones.

Tal vez Hiro nunca se hubiera enamorado de él si eso no hubiera pasado...

—¡Veriveriveri!

—No creo, m'ijo... Aunque sí toma en cuenta que Hiro tiene un ritmo de vida diferente al tuyo, diferentes amigos y diferentes asuntos que atender. —Contestó Enrique.

—¡Eeeeeeeeh veri veri veri!

Eso no ayudaba en nada. Miguel se preguntó si quizás sí estaba retrasando a Hiro. Ya habían tenido antes una discusión fuerte por algo parecido, pero... ¿Tenía algo que ofrecerle al chino, además de... bueno, amor incondicional, suponía? Santa Cecilia no parecía ser un lugar de gran atractivo para él, y la música le daba igual hasta que se conocieron...

Así como él.... O... como su amistad... o...

—¡Fondo de la Mari Mari Mari! —La niña se rió. Miguel no estaba riendo, pero le intentó sonreír.

—Ya hasta tuviste un malentendido con él antes, mi amor. —Contestó Luisa, al parecer leyéndole la mente y haciendo un pobre intento de consolarlo. —Si no se hace, vas a conocer más personas y más amistades, no te preocupes, no es el fin del mundo.

—S-sí... supongo, pero... es mi amigo...

—No tenemos nada en contra de eso, Miguel, te apoyamos. Sólo... te pedimos que tal vez... consideres que quizás...

—¿Ota ez? —Pidió Socorro, extendiendo las manitas.

—...Sería mejor que entablaras amistad con alguien más. Hiro no es mal chico, sólo es... _difícil,_ que lo vuelvas a ver.

Socorro miró a su hermano con confusión. Si Miguel mantenía la mirada baja, entonces, no iba a poder jugar con ella, ¿verdad?

—Yo... yo...

—...Miguel. —Su madre suspiró. —Miguel... ayer pasé por el malecón con Cass y los vi en una hamaca. Le conté a tu papá.

Miguel miró a su madre con tal cara de pánico.

Recordaba esa hamaca.

Incluso Socorro supo que el tiempo de juego había terminado, y se quedó callada, callada. Presintiendo un regaño.

—No nos... Tienes que decir nada que no quieras, y es normal que a tu edad uno pues... experimente cosas nuevas y quiera intentar, pero a largo plazo... la familia Hamada... Hiro en particular... No los conocemos mucho, nos vamos en unos días... —Intentó suavizar ella.

Enrique suspiró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Miguel.

—No queremos que te ilusiones mucho, m'ijo. Puede ser algo pasajero. Solo tómalo en cuenta, estas cosas pasan.

—... — Lo vieron besándose con Hiro.

Pasajero. Ilusiones. Experimentar. Accidente. Intercambio.

Falso.

Quedaban tres días.

Tres.

_...Fin._

—¿Miguel? —Preguntó Socorro, viéndolo con ojos de angustia. No tenía chocolates que ofrecer a su hermano para que se sintiera mejor.

—... Voy... voy por... ¡voy a explorar un segundo el... el bosquecito de allá, sí! —Se excusó el muchacho para luego escaparse por el primer espacio libre que se abrió entre ambos padres y correr, buscando a toda prisa un lugar donde estar solo y alejado de turistas. Que su hermana lo perdonara.

—¡Miguel! —Lo llamó Luisa en vano.

—Luisa, creo que necesita espacio. Dale un momento.

—¿Miguel? —Preguntó Socorro. —¿Va a estar bien?

—S-sí hija. Va a estar bien. ¿Vamos por un helado? —La distrajo Enrique.

Si no tenían la menor idea de cómo ayudar y apoyar a su hijo ahora, estarían aún más perdidos a su regreso a Santa Cecilia.

* * *

—Hiro, —le llamó la atención tía Cass, —pon atención y deja de estar en el celular. La señal ni siquiera es estable, ¿qué tanto miras?

Él lo sabía, y sin embargo, aquí estaba, en mitad de las ruinas de Tulum y revisando su chat cada media hora esperando ver un mensaje nuevo del moreno que no estaba conectado desde hacía una hora y media, con el tiempo pasando tortuosamente lento mientras revisaba una y otra vez los memes que Miguel le había mandado en el pasado, riéndose ligeramente.

Genio, le dicen.

Guardó el celular.

—Sí, lo siento mucho tía. Es que estaba revisando la aplicación del lugar. —Se justificó con una sonrisa, para luego seguir caminando, yendo ligeramente a su paso.

—Guarda eso, ya casi termina, intenta disfrutarlo.

—¡Sí, claro! —Prometió.

Diez minutos más tarde, volvía a ignorar al guía y a ver el celular.

Cass empezaba a preocuparse. Sabía perfectamente qué era lo que estaba pasando por la mente de su sobrino, y aunque estaba contenta ya que no le había visto antes así de feliz y pleno con la vida, empezaba a pensar cómo abordar el tema. La risita sutil de Hiro detrás suyo le hizo resoplar.

_Sí_ debió comprar ese manual de crianza adolescente, demonios.

—A todo esto... ¡Hiro! Te veo muy feliz, ¿hay algo en esa aplicación que sea de tanto interés?—Intentó iniciar con una sonrisa, y a Hiro se le borró la sonrisa, de inmediato volviendo a guardar su aparato para poner cara de inocencia. Tadashi sólo miró a ambos con cara de terror.

—¡O-oh, eso! No, eh... sólo estaba... eh... viendo memes pasados. Sí.

—¿Sin señal?

—¡Los tenía guardados! Es que estoy un poco aburrido. —Usó su sonrisa angelical para evitar meterse en un problema o hacer sospechar a su tía.

—Oh, ya veo... bueno, procura no hacer eso frente a otras personas, Hiro, ¡Ciertamente espero que ayer le pusieras atención a tu amigo!

—E-eeeh... yo... s-sí...

_Vaya si le puso atención a Miguel ayer, con o sin celulares de por medio._

—Fueron a pasear, ¿verdad? ¿a dónde fueron?

—A... a... a muchos lados...

Hiro tragó saliva ante el interrogatorio de su tía. No sentía un pánico así desde la vez que tuvo que ingresar a Baymax con poca carga a espaldas de su tía. Tadashi se rió de lo lindo cuando le dieron el alta del hospital y le contó.

...Tadashi.

¡Tadashi!

—¿Y les gustó el paseo?

—¡Este... eh... sí!

Hiro dejó que su tía se adelantara un poco y acto seguido volteó a ver a su hermano mayor con cara de esperanza, tanto así, que Tadashi retrocedió un paso. El mayor negó con la cabeza. El menor asintió. El mayor negó con más fuerza. El menor juntó sus manos en un ruego.

—Y ¿cómo se la pasaron ayer? ¡Dame detalles, Hiro! Así tal vez ya no estés tan aburrido.

El menor juntó sus manos en un ruego más desesperado. Tadashi rodó los ojos y terminó por asentir. Hiro decidió que no necesitaba nada más y tomó a su hermano del brazo.

—¡Sí, claro, con gusto! Pero eh, después te cuento tía Cass, ¿Sí? Es que... tengo que ir al baño y necesito que Tadashi me acompañe para cargar mi mochila. ¡Ahora venimos! ¡Estamos en contacto! ¡Dile al guía que ahora regresamos!

Corrió prácticamente arrastrando al Hamada mayor en dirección a los baños masculinos más cercanamente disponibles, y una vez dentro, se encerró dentro de uno de ellos.

—Diablos, eso estuvo tan cerca... —Se quejó Hiro, con su hermano escuchando tras la puerta.

Tadashi escaneó el lugar. No parecía haber nadie más, pero por si acaso, cambio el idioma de la conversación a japonés para asegurarse de que nadie los escuchara.

—¿Me perdí de algo sobre tu cita con Miguel ayer? —Trató de iniciar el tema.

—No... sí... bueno...

Tadashi nunca fue partidario de torturar a su hermano y no iba a empezar ahora. Decidiendo dejar de hacerse el tonto, se pinchó la nariz y habló.

—... Tía Cass me dijo que te vio ayer. Algo sobre una hamaca donde estabas con Miguel... haciendo... algo.

Hiro se alarmó, a juzgar por el súbito sonido de golpe seguido de un "auch" que salió del interior del baño. Luego, silencio.

—¿Hiro? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

—...Tadashi... L-lo besé. —Terminó confesando el menor a su hermano mayor. Después de todo, fue el único que le había estado apoyando todo este tiempo, a pesar del continuo rechazo de Hiro.

Tadashi abrió los ojos y, recargándose sobre la puerta del baño, se preguntó qué hacer. Tenía la vaga esperanza de que su tía sólo estuviera viendo cosas, pero... Un beso.

_Un beso._

Maldición, Hiro, decides hacer avances en el peor momento posible... era... tierno, y se arreglaba de que por fin estuviera saliendo de su coraza, pero...

Que no cunda el pánico. Hay la posibilidad de que decidiera que era sólo un amor de verano y ya, y entonces no tendría que preocuparse por el corazón roto que su tía estaba tratando de predecir. Sí, quizá fue un momento de calentura y él aquí sacando historias de amor verdadero que, aunque adorables, admite que sería un inconveniente enorme que llegara justo hoy, justo ahora...

Miguel quizá haya prometido cuidar de Hiro, y sabe que es un buen chico (aunque se encierren en el cuarto de Hiro a hacer vaya a saber otro qué marranadas pero bueno, la pubertad), pero no hay mucho que el mexicano pueda hacer para impedir una separación tan súbita...

—¿Y... cómo lo sentiste? —Preguntó, mitad enternecido, mitad preocupado.

—...Pues para empezar tenía aliento de hamburguesa.

—¿Qué? —Esa no era la respuesta que Tadashi esperara.

—Sí, bueno, es que no creí que fuera a pasar, así que comimos hamburguesas y, cuando pasó, pues... sí, quizá debí seguir tu consejo.

Tadashi empezó a cuestionar la inteligencia de su hermano.

¡Lado positivo, Tadashi! ¡Lado po-si-ti-vo!

—¡Entonces, no te gustó! —Sugirió un poco esperanzado.

—No me gustó... me encantó. —Respondió Hiro casi en un susurro.

Y allá fueron a dar las esperanzas de Tadashi, mientras su hermano menor se recargaba en la pared, dejando que una pequeña sonrisa saliera de entre sus labios ante el recuerdo de la textura y sensación cálida de sus labios presionando contra los propios, y contra sus hombros, aún sintiéndolos como mariposas delicadas que dejaban una huella de calor y afecto tras de sí al alzar el vuelo.

—No recuerdo otra sensación tan agradable como esa. Tenías razón, Tadashi, el amor no es tonto. Es... es bonito.

Qué ternura pero AY, NO, HIRO, AHORITA NO. Tadashi escuchó con creciente preocupación.

—Fue como si por un momento todo se solucionara y el mundo desapareciera... ni siquiera recordaba el incidente con la máquina que tuvimos.

—... Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Cuál incidente? —Preguntó Tadashi con extrañeza en la voz.

Hiro se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de que había abierto la boca más de lo necesario.

—Eh... no, nada. ¿Incidente? ¡Quise decir residente, sí!

—¿Qué incidente? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hiro...?

—¡Nada!

—¡Hiro!

—¡No fue nada, Tadashi!

_—¡Hiro!_ ¡Por respeto a Miguel aunque sea, dime la verdad!

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio, antes de escuchar que su hermano se recargaba sobre la puerta del baño. Casi podía tocar su nerviosismo.

Vaya, debe querer mucho a ese niño para estárselo pensando.

—... Al inicio de las vacaciones, hice una apuesta con Miguel, y si él perdía tenía que ayudarme haciendo de conejillo de indias con mi experimento.

Debe querer _mucho_ a ese niño para estárselo contando.

_—_ Perdí, pero se lo mostré de todos modos, y se ofreció para que lo probaramos juntos. Pero calculé mal el voltaje y... hubo un accidente. De algún modo, terminamos con las mentes parcialmente intercambiadas y... nuestras emociones y conocimientos un poco... mezclados...

Hubo un momento de silencio al otro lado de la puerta.

—Así que... ¿te _enamoraste_ de una persona... después de un incidente que afectó sus _emociones y pensamientos_?

—E-espera, ¡Tadashi! Sé lo que estás pensando y fue muy irresponsable de mi parte... ¡Pero te aseguro que tomé todas las medidas necesarias para asegurarme de que esto no fuera resultado del accide-...!

—¡Hiro! A la gente no la usas de conejillo de indias, y mucho menos después les haces algo así...

—¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Pero esta vez te juro, te prometo...! Miguel me ayudó a reparar la máquina, ya sé que fue mi culpa, pero te aseguro que es mucho, MUCHO más que un conejillo de indias.

—¿Te ayudó? Él no es ingeniero.

—Se quedó la mitad de mis conocimientos, tuvimos que trabajar en equipo, es una persona increíble que...

—Espera... ¿Entonces todas esas escapadas y salidas juntos...? ¡¿Lo escondiste todo este tiempo?!

Tadashi estaba en pánico. Entonces los ruidos raros, los intercambios sospechosos, las citas... ¡Estuvo malinterpretando eso tanto tiempo! Y Miguel... Miguel ahí, sin ayuda, siendo arrastrado, ¡pobre Miguel! ¡Ese no era modo de tratar a alguien, Hiro, menos a alguien que supuestamente quieres!

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Aprendí mi lección, te dejaré patearme el trasero cuando lleguemos a casa... ¡Puedes escanearme con Baymax incluso, si es que...!

—¿Miguel qué te dijo?

—...Le rompí el corazón tantas veces que no soportaría hacerlo un vez más.

—... ¡¿Es culpa o lástima entonces, Hiro?!

—¡No! ¡No no no no, no es nada de eso! ¡Te lo prometo, yo...!

—Basta. Hiro, por favor. —Tadashi se llevó una mano a la frente. Y él que creía que la cosa entera no era nada más que un enamoramiento normal adolescente... era más complicado de lo que esperaba.

A tía Cass le daría un infarto si supiera.

—¡Es de verdad! ¡Lo que siento es verdad, por favor, tienes que creerme! Bueno, no tienes que hacerlo pero... te pido que me creas...

Hubo un silencio.

—No voy a opinar hasta que te escanee llegando a casa, con Baymax.

Hiro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna ante las palabras frías de su hermano, pero se alivió de que al menos le diera una oportunidad de demostrar que decía la verdad.

—Oh... ¡O-oh, claro! ¡Puedes escanearnos el cerebro cuanto quieras, te prometo que saldremos limpios! De verdad gracias por la oportunidad, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer, te juro que...

—Pero eso no ayudaría en nada Hiro. En todo caso eso solo empeora las cosas.

El tono de voz de su hermano ya no era severo, si no preocupado.

—¿...Qué cosas?

—Hiro... Tía Cass y la señora Rivera los vieron besándose. Cómo has pasado tanto tiempo con Miguel, quizá no te hayas dado cuenta, pero ellos son una familia... muy tradicional. Para todo. Incluido el matrimonio y la homosexualidad... y tengo entendido que el pueblo de dónde vienen también es así.

—...

—...Es posible que una vez que regresen a Santa Cecilia, tengas que dejarlo ir. A tía Cass le preocupa que te rompan el corazón, porque no parece que sea solo un amor de verano... ¿Verdad?

—...

—Hiro, ¿Estás ahí? Hiro.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, y de ahí emergió su hermano menor, con la mirada baja y escondida tras sus mechones de cabello.

—... tengo que ir a pensar. Los alcanzo en el templo de los frescos.

—... ¿Quieres que distraiga a mi tía?

—... por favor.

Tadashi no se atrevió a detener a su hermano.

* * *

Una lugar tan pequeño y vigilado bajo un sol tan abrasador y espléndido, pocos espacios tiene que estén alejados de los turistas y los guías, haciendo especialmente difícil para alguien el encontrar un refugio donde lamer sus heridas emocionales en santa paz.

Hay veces en que no sabes si confías en ti mismo tras darte cuenta de que nadie más, ninguno de tus seres queridos, te tiene fe.

Sintiendo los rayos quemándole la nuca a pesar de traer puesto un sombrero que le protegiera contra el mismo, Hiro se refugió entre grupos de turistas hasta terminar camuflado en un bosquecillo un poco más atrás, cerca de las murallas, y era lo mejor que podía conseguir por el momento, donde procedió a patear algunas piedritas.

Primera vez que se enamora y, ya que empezaba a aceptarlo, ahora resula que es un acontecimiento grave e imposible que no puede seguir.

Pucha. No se vuelve a enamorar.

Poco después, el sonido de pasos acercándose a él le hizo voltear la mirada, y sus pupilas se dilataron tanto y su corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que a cualquiera que le hubiera visto le habría quedado claro que no le iba a resultar tan fácil desenamorarse.

Ahí, frente a él y acercándose, estaba Miguel. Usaba ropa veraniega y un sombrero de paja que dibujaba pecas de luz sobre sus adorables mejillas ruborizadas, ya no sabía si de calor o de verlo. Le miraba con sus preciosos ojos del color del cacao del que tanto le habían estado hablando durante el recorrido (y cuando su mirada se iluminaba de ese modo al _verlo a él_ , le parecía más valioso que el fruto que se usara de moneda en sus tiempos) y con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas tranquilizadoras.

Así debían sentirse los antiguos gobernantes mayas cuando se les acercaban las ofrendas más frondosas. Años y generaciones de ancestros para darle este regalo a él, envuelto en piel morena, una nariz ancha y respingada, y un coqueto lunar que adoraba.

El ángel de sus madrugadas había venido a salvarlo en el peor de sus momentos una vez más.

Sintiéndose sonrojar también, y por un momento olvidando todos sus problemas, se enderezó. Miguel le saludó con la mano. Pudo notar que conforme se acercaba una suave melodía parecía emerger de él.

—¿Miguel?

—¡Chapitas! No sabía que también habías venido aquí con tu familia.

—Yo... yo tampoco sabía que tú estabas aquí, estrellita. ¿Y esa música?

—Oh, fui a dar un paseo y no quería caminar solo. Tenemos unos momentos antes de que nuestro recorrido acabe, ¿Y ustedes?

—Creo que vamos a la mitad.

—¡Entonces qué bueno que traje esto! —Suspiró aliviado Miguel, buscando en sus bolsillos.

—¿Qué cosa?

_**Esta noche quiero obsequiarte algo** _

**_No se trata ni de flores, ni regalos_ **

—Te vi de lejos y pensé en traerte algo, un regalito para el calor. —Le dice el moreno para luego ofrecerle una paleta de caramelo de cereza que al parecer estaba escondiendo. A Hiro le recordaban a las que ofrecía Baymax. —Pero no le digas a nadie, que la comida no está permitida aquí.

—Oh... ¡Gracias! Hace calor, sí.

Miguel se fijó un momento en su amigo. Su piel sedosa y brillante como los duraznos resplandecía rojiza bajo el sol de verano en plena Riviera, su cabello oscuro se movía como hilos de la noche mecidos por la brisa marina, sus ojos oscuros, generalmente arrogantes, dulcificados instantáneamente y perdidos en algún punto del horizonte.

En ese momento, ahí, mirando a Hiro como quien mira una obra de arte, sintió su corazón latir suavemente al ritmo que marcaban sus cabellos salvajes en el viento, sus suspiros mezclándose con su aroma dulce, con su sudor que se le antojaba como el almíbar y la miel refrescándolo del calor del sol... epifanía similar a la que Hiro habría tenido al verle acercarse.

El moreno retiró la mirada y se dedicó a mirar con interés fingido las hojas de los árboles.

Seguían enamorados, todo este tiempo, su cariño fue genuino.

En el peor de los momentos. Eran unos malditos imbéciles, si tan solo se asfixiaran con la paleta todo se terminaría.

**_Voy a tratarte de explicar_ **

**_Hablarte con sinceridad_ **

**_Para que sepas lo que traigo yo entre manos_ **

...Pues nada. Al parecer ya no iba a ser necesario verse por la tarde. Podían solucionarlo de una vez, aquí y ahora.

Miguel tragó saliva al sentir la mirada de Hiro clavada sobre su ser como dos aceitunas negras, estudiándolo con esa curiosidad que el mayor parecía poseer de modo innato. porque era difícil de disimular una mirada tan cargada de fortaleza y vigor como la suya, que por muchas penas había pasado ya como para perder las ganas de seguir viviendo.

No le hacía sentirse indefenso, le hacía sentirse seguro. Y, en momentos como éste, le hacía sentirse como si a cualquier cosa le fuera a decir que sí a Chapitas.

Por eso era tan difícil explicarle que seguía sintiendo lo mismo por él.

—Y bueno... —Intentó empezar Hiro. Miguel sintió que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta.

_**Primero quiero agradecerte tanto** _

_**Me has amado** _

_**Me has llenado** _

_**Y me has cambiado** _

—Ya pasaron las veinticuatro horas que dijiste. —Continuó Miguel. Porque al mal paso darle prisa, no tenían tanto tiempo disponible, y su corazón iba a explotar si lo seguían postergando.

—Vaya unas veinticuatro horas, ¿verdad? —Intentó bromear Hiro, riendo y comiéndose sus sentimientos como se estaba comiendo la paleta. Era el dulce más amargo que recordara haber probado.

—¡Valieron la pena!

Siguió Miguel, y Hiro no sabe si lo adora por darle una esperanza, o si lo detesta porque uno está aquí intentando aniquilar las mariposas de su estómago, y llega Miguel y les da a comer néctar fresco de las flores de su corazón, de dulces regalados con ternura, para que vivan y revoloteen como nunca, las muy desgraciadas.

La música del celular de Miguel no ayudaba en nada.

_**Y ya te debes de enterar** _

_**Lo que yo pienso en realidad** _

_**Cuando por tonto a veces me quedo callado** _

—Perdón por hacerte esperar tanto por una respuesta, quería estar seguro. —Se decidió a iniciar Hiro.

—No, está bien. Te agradezco que tuvieras cuidado... así se evita un malentendido a tiempo... —Suspiró, pateó una piedrita. —Eres... eres.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta con la palabra.

—¿Un imbécil paranoico? —Intentó completar Hiro.

—N-no. Considerado. Preocupón. E-estabas preocupado por mí, pude ver eso...

—...No soy tan obvio, estrellita...

—Sí lo eres, Chapitas. Pero... me gustas más así. Porque... no hablas mucho de lo que te preocupa.

Maldita plenitud, maldita magia, maldita adaptación que ocurre entre dos personas cuando empiezan a entenderse por medio de las acciones y no de las palabras.

_**Quiero caminar de tu mano** _

_**Lo que me resta de camino** _

_**Que los cumpleaños que me faltan** _

_**Siempre los pases conmigo** _

—Vaya, Miguel Rivera viéndole el lado bueno a todo, qué novedad. —Comentó con una risita el mayor.

—¡Hiro, no lo eches a perder ¿¡Cómo no iba a valer la pena?! ¡Fue toda una aventura! Además tú me enseñaste que YOLO así que técnicamente fue tu culpa.

—No, TÚ me enseñaste que YOLO. —Protestó Hiro.

—Tú.

—¡Tú!

Hubo un pequeño momento de risitas mientras se codeaban y empujaban mutuamente. Era difícil meterse al tema cuando todo estaba tan bien entre ambos.

—Genio de San Fransokyo un mango. ¡Estás bien idiota! —Se rió Miguel.

—¡Uno aprende del mejor! —Devolvió el japonés con arrogancia.

—Yo he sido una excelente y muy positiva influenza en tu vida, _pus qué._

—Influenza. I N F L U E N Z A. Sí, ya vi, buenísima tu influenza. —Se burló.

—¡Influencia! _¡Influencia!_

—Influenza.

—¡Influ... infraestructocho! ¡¿Por qué intento justificarme contigo si estás peor?! —El mexicano se rió y le dió un nuevo empujón.

—¡Porque eres un idiota!

—¡Tú me aguantas! Pues ahora te chingas, me vas a tener que aguantar el resto de tu vida, ya no te vas a deshacer de mí.

—¡¿Y esa amenaza?! —Hiro fingió un shock.

—¡Te estoy haciendo un favor!

Las risas siguieron por un rato, hasta que finalmente empezaron a calmarse hasta cesar. Por un momento muy largo, no hubo más que silencio.

"El resto de tu vida".

Pero todo lo que toma... es el aleteo de una mariposa para cambiar el destino, y "el resto de tu vida", para siempre.

_**Te digo que no estoy jugando** _

_**Cuando te digo que** _

_**Te amo** _

Miguel abrió la boca.

—Ya no me gustas. —Mintió el moreno, evitando mirar al mitad japonés que trataba de proteger de su familia y de su "retraso tecnológico" a los ojos, porque si lo hacía se iba a quebrar. —Tenías razón.

Hiro estaba destinado a grandes cosas, y una de esas no era él.

Un aleteo de mariposa.

Cuatro dolorosas palabras para cambiar el destino.

Y Hiro siente que su corazón se quiebra y el sabor a cereza se le atora en la garganta junto con las lágrimas que lucha por mantener adentro. Así que, lo que él sentía era sincero... pero lo de Miguel no lo era.

Tadashi tenía razón.

_Auch._

Baymax no está cuando más lo necesitas, ni cura el alma de heridas como éstas.

Agradeció el haber esperado a ver los resultados finales antes de asumir que las cosas eran verdad, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que doliera horrible el haberse hecho ilusiones de a gratis... odia el amor.

...Odia el amor, pero no a Miguel.

_**Te amo**_

Su familia y la familia Rivera pasaron por su mente. El lado Hamada, pidiéndole que tuviera consideración de los valores más tradicionales del moreno, que considerara la familia que le crió y se preocupaba por él, que no se hiciera ilusiones de algo que inició de modo artificial, y que no esperase un cuento de hadas si dos personas tenían metas y objetivos demasiado diferentes para funcionar.

Los segundos, vinieron a sus memorias simplemente como "la familia de Miguel". Esos con quienes Miguel se había criado y con quienes había crecido, que eran parte de él y de su existencia y de las cosas que apreciaba y a quienes guardaba más cariño, que lo conocían de toda su vida y no de un par de semanas. A quienes les debía que el mexicano existiera en primer lugar. Su círculo familiar, que venía incluído dentro del paquete de Miguel... hubiera luchado por su aceptación, pero, si él no quería... si él no sentía lo mismo...

No podría romper eso sólo para quedarse con él.

No había caso en torturarlo a él y a su familia entera sólo por egoísmo suyo forzando algo que no estaba ahí (y que era su culpa que iniciara, en primer lugar, maldito accidente). No era modo de tratar a Miguel ni a sus seres queridos. Era mejor hacerse a un lado y sonreírle desde lejos como un buen amigo. No se va a meter en su camino.

Y si eso no es amor, no sabe qué lo sea.

_**Te amo**_

—A mí también se me ha pasado el efecto. —Mintió Hiro.

Sus propias mariposas de alas afiladas terminaron por cortar de tajo el destino que podría haberle unido con Miguel.

...Justo como Tadashi le enseñó que era posible... o imposible.

Y Miguel se queda con la paleta por un largo momento en su boca, esperando que el dulzor le calme el amargo sabor del dolor que siente adentro y que le está despedazando vivo, porque su corazón está hecho un desastre de pedazos de lo que solía ser, y se siente un venado herido por una flecha certera, y agradece infinitamente haber mentido porque de otro modo las palabras de Hiro hubieran sido aún más doloroso.

Le advirtieron. Hiro le advirtió que todo podía ser falso. Sus papás le advirtieron que los Hamada tenían un ritmo y estilo de vida muy diferente, digno de las grandes ciudades, donde no se hacen las cosas de corazón si no por interés de dinero, popularidad, o lo que sea, y donde ya no quedan casas y tienditas en el centro de las poblaciones, si no departamentos y oficinas enormes.

Sabía que Hiro era mayor, y con un intelecto muy superior, y era posible que tuviera preocupaciones más grandes que si un adolescente todo estúpido le tocaba dos o tres canciones y sentía su corazón latir cuando estaba con él. Tenía a su tía, a su hermano, y quizá muy pronto a Honey. Tenía sus proyectos de la universidad, una ciudad que le pedía que no tirara su trabajo no pagado como héroe porque necesitaban de su ayuda más de lo que Miguel lo necesitaba a él. Tenía unos padres difuntos a los que enorgullecer. Un futuro, alguien de éxito en la vida.

Y no quería quitarle todo eso, porque era importante para él y lo que le hacía ser Hiro en primer lugar. Si Hiro quería graduarse de la universidad, buscar ligues ocasionales (o una pareja estable, e igual de ocupada y exitosa) como hacen los citadinos, enfocarse en sus robots y en salvar a la humanidad y no perder el tiempo (valioso tiempo) con el romance cursi de un cantautor y su guitarra... Miguel lo entendería. Lo cedía. No iba a estorbarle en el camino de alcanzar sus sueños, al contrario, quería verlo triunfar haciendo lo que le gustaba. Sabía que sus valores no eran los mismos de Hiro. Fue lo que le gustó de él en primer lugar.

No se lo iba a quitar. Si dice amarlo, entonces tiene que empezar por demostrarlo sin esperar nada a cambio más que la felicidad de Hiro. Y eso iba a hacer.

_**¡Te amo!** _

Y si eso no es amor, no sabe qué lo sea.

_**Y quiero caminar de tu mano** _

_**Hasta que estemos muy viejitos** _

_**Y se que habrá unos días malos** _

_**Esperemos que poquito** _

—... A pesar de... todo lo que sucedió... ¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos? —Pidió Miguel, aunque desesperadamente, muerto de dolor quería otra cosa. No sabe ni cómo puede hablarle si se está muriendo por dentro —Yo... no quisiera perder el contacto. ¿Está bien si te llego a escribir cuando terminen las vacaciones?

—Por supuesto. —Contesta Hiro, porque total, ya qué cuesta torturarse un poco más y auto-friendzonearte con quien posiblemente podía ser el amor de tu vida porque te entendía mejor que nadie gracias a una experiencia que les cambió la vida a ambos. —Pero creo que hablarme al whatsapp sería más fácil.

—Seas mamón, Hiro. —Fingió una risa.

—Está bien, las cartas también valen, abuelo anticuado. Escríbeme hasta que ya seas muy viejo para hacerlo por los reumas, si quieres.

—¡Va!

La esperanza de Miguel era espaciar las cartas hasta que Hiro terminara por olvidarle por completo, y dejarlo ir para siempre.

Se quedaron un momento terminando sus dulces en silencio, intentando reparar su roto corazón con bromas y esconder las amargas lágrimas que estaban conteniendo con el sabor de cerezas.

Pero no se podía decir que estuvieran siendo masoquistas de a gratis, no. Les dolía imaginar partir caminos, que encontrasen a otras personas, y posiblemente hubiera días en que el dolor parezca ni siquiera valer la pena, pero si era lo que en verdad haría al otro feliz...

Que así fuera.

Si ahora se pueden aguantar una carrera contra reloj para verse clandestinamente y torturarse de a gratis por unos minutos, entonces todo estará bien.

Había decisiones que se tomaban juntos, pero en este caso, parecía muy claro que no se iba a poder lograr nada en el aspecto de pareja. Ya lo había dicho el señor Rivera... _"_ _con la familia, los amigos, la pareja y cualquier tipo de relación en tu vida, sólo la mitad del poder de decisión de lo que realmente crees tener."_

No iban a ser obstáculos en el camino del otro.

_**Si aún no me has entendido** _

_**Quiero que tus hermosos ojos** _

_**Los hereden nuestros niños** _

Compartieron una breve sonrisa mutua, y con eso sintieron su destino sellado. Miguel se permitió robarle una mirada cargada de ternura a su "mejor amigo" de modo discreto.

Le gustan mucho los ojos de Hiro. Su herencia japonesa hace que sean muy oscuros, como el manto de la noche en Santa Cecilia, salpicado de estrellas aquí y allá. Su pequeño fulgor castaño le recuerda a las noches de día de muertos de su ciudad, cuando en medio de la oscuridad encuentras una vela prendida, y sabe que si está viendo lo que más ama reflejado en sus ojos, es que ya no va a dejar de verlo nunca.

A Hiro le gustan mucho los ojos de Miguel. El castaño reflejado en ellos es como los atardeceres de San Fransokyo, como el café que prepara su tía, como el chocolate de las donas recién horneadas cuando sale de la universidad y llega a casa. La mirada de Miguel, con su dulzura, con su calidez, se siente como llegar a casa. Una casa que no es la suya, por mucho que muera porque así sea. Espera que quien sea que se quede con él sepa valorar eso del moreno.

Porque ellos mismos no iban a poder despertar al lado de esos ojos hermosos cada día.

Ni verlos en algún niño adoptado, o concebido por algún vientre generoso que les tuviera compasión.

_**Una vez un sabio me dijo: "muchacho** _

_**Cuando alguien te guste fíjate en sus manos** _

_**Pues con el paso del tiempo** _

_**Menos van a besarse** _

_**Y más van a tomarse de las manos."** _

La perspectiva de dejar ir a alguien que no te corresponde, (por sinceros que sean tus sentimientos), y saber que son capaces de seguir su vida sin ti, puede doler mucho.

Es decir: iban a llegar a casa, aplastarse sobre su cama, y llorar desconsoladamente.

Pero más doloroso sería someter a la otra persona a una vida infeliz por quedarse con alguien a quien no aman, así seas tú mismo. ¿Verdad?

Si bien no estaban del todo convencidos sobre haberle soltado una mentira al otro... si era lo mejor, entonces, no había nada que hacer, ¿Verdad?

¿Verdad...?

—¿Regresamos, entonces? —Preguntó Hiro.

—¡El último es un arroz quemado! —Exclamó Miguel, levantándose de golpe para empezar a correr de vuelta.

—¡¿QUÉ?! ¡OYE! —Hiro alcanzó a tomarlo de un hombro, efectivamente atrapando a Rivera en una llave para después intentar tomar ventaja. —¡JA! ¡Por tramposo!

Pero Miguel no se dejó tan fácil, y a manotazos empezó a corresponder con sus llaves de lucha libre, hasta que sus manos terminaron entrelazadas en una lucha de demostrar fuerza.

Las manos de Hiro eran grandes, de dedos gruesos, llenas de callos y cicatrices de un ingeniero. Las de Miguel eran más pequeñas, con los dedos igualmente gruesos, uñas cortas, y llenas de callos por tocar la guitarra y trabajar boleando y haciendo zapatos. El embone entre ambas no era perfecto, y no eran manos suaves de modelo de manicure, pero el agarre era único de ellos y los dedos contaban una historia que les parecía mutuamente fascinante.

Si tan sólo pudieran entrelazarlas una vez más... Pero no.

...Fue bonito mientras duró.

_**Quiero caminar de tu mano** _

_**Lo que me resta de camino** _

_**Que los cumpleaños que me faltan** _

_**Siempre los pases conmigo** _

—¡Ya güey! ¡Chapitas! ¡Tenemos que irnos, pendejo!

—¡¿Por qué esa necedad de echarme la culpa por lo que empiezas tú?!

—Is qui mi ichis li quilpi pir li qui impizis ti.

—Te voy a dejar aquí abandonado, bye. —Hiro se levantó y empezó a huir de Miguel con una risita.

—¡Regresa aquí! —Miguel se las arregló para levantarse e ir tras él. Eventualmente se emparejaron y caminaron juntos de vuelta.

Sin tomarse de las manos. Amigos, como antes. Amigos que prometen escribirse. Amigos que prometen quedarse contigo por el resto de sus vidas, porque en realidad, te consideran más que un amigo y quieren verte crecer fuerte y feliz aunque no sea con ellos.

_**Te digo que no estoy jugando** _

_**Cuando te digo que te amo** _

_**Te amo, te amo, te amo** _

...Dolía muchísimo. Dolía muchísimo pretender. Dolía muchísimo fingir una sonrisa por mantener la felicidad de alguien que te importaba.

Dolía muchísimo saberte el único obstáculo entre ellos y una vida plena que sabes que pueden y quieren tener sin ti. Y tener que hacerte a un lado, como un sacrificio que ocurre por el bien mayor, porque los quieres demasiado.

_Los quieres tanto como te duele aceptarlo. Muchísimo._

Quizá en su momento dieron batalla, pero ahora la habían perdido. Era hora de seguir adelante, y ceder al amor de su vida a manos del destino.

El hilo rojo no existía. No para ellos, no aquí, no en este universo...

Y lo aceptaban.

_**Tú, para mi eres lo primero** _

_**Siempre te lleno de besos** _

_**Pero ahora yo quiero** _

_**Describirte lo que siento** _

—¿A dónde tienes que ir? —Preguntó Miguel, sacándose la paleta de la boca brevemente. Sus labios estaban rojos por la misma.

—Al templo de frescos, ¿y tú? —Contestó el americano con un nudo en la garganta, luchando para no mirar los labios que tanto había disfrutado ayer.

—Mis papás me están esperando en la zona de turistas.

—Ew. Gente y multitudes. —Hiro se sacó la paleta para poder sacar la lengua en asco fingido, y Miguel se fijó en lo roja que estaba.

Fue un impulso, el moreno no lo pudo controlar. Tomó su propia paleta y, fingiendo un regaño, la depositó sobre la lengua de un sorprendido Hiro.

—Antisocial. —Se apresuró a justificar su movimiento. —¡Y termínate esa paleta antes de que te vean con ella! Te digo que está prohibido comer aquí.

Hiro tragó saliva y metió su propia paleta en la boca de Miguel, para luego robar la del moreno y quedarse con ella.

—Lo que se regala no se devuelve. ¡Nos vemos!

—¡Hiro! ¡Esa era mía!

—ERA.

—Ugh, pues me quedo la tuya.

Era el beso más indirecto que iban a poder tener.

_**Quiero caminar de tu mano** _

_**Lo que me resta de camino** _

_**Que los cumpleaños que me faltan** _

_**Siempre los pases conmigo** _

—Entonces... aquí nos despedimos.

—Apúrate, que los autobuses salen cada cierto tiempo, tu familia querrá irse rápido.

—Sí... voy. Nos... ¡Nos vemos, Hiro!

—Nos vemos, Miguel.

Un choque de puños.

—Balalalala. —Se rieron.

Y luego, dando media vuelta, tomaron caminos separados, en dirección a sus familias de toda la vida. Sólo habían intercambiado dulces con sabor a cereza, y un poco a la saliva ajena, pero sentían como si se hubieran arrancado un pedazo del alma.

_**Te digo que no estoy jugando** _

_**Cuando te digo que...** _

_**Te amo, te amo, te amo,** _

_**¡TE AMO!** _

Para cuando Hiro llegó al templo de los frescos, le costaba caminar y contener las lágrimas. Ya se quería ir. Es horroroso sufrir de tanta agonía y tener que esconderla en pleno espacio público.

Miguel estaba pasando por una tortura similar. Nada más llegar lo primero que hizo fue comprarse un chocolate y reunirse con sus padres.

Hiro dijo que lo de ayer eran dos adolescentes experimentando.

Miguel dijo que era curiosidad y no les había gustado.

Tadashi fue el único que no se lo creyó. Y el tema no salió más a flote.

_**Y quiero caminar de tu mano** _

_**¡Hasta que estemos muy viejitos!** _

_**Y se que habrá unos días malos** _

_**¡Esperemos que poquitos!** _

El resto del día sucedió como una fotografía vieja, de esas que no recuerdas del todo bien por estar ocupado en otras cosas. El sabor a cerezas perduraba en la lengua y en la memoria, la amargura del adiós calaba hasta el alma.

Se iban a llevar este momento a la tumba.

—No gracias, no tengo mucha hambre.

—¿Seguro Hiro? No vamos a volver...

—Sí, estoy lleno.

Y atesorarlo hasta que la muerte se los llevara.

—Miguel, tienes que acabarte la comida en tu plato.

—No, es que es mucho, ya estoy lleno.

—Abuelita se va a enojar.

_Abuelitapodríadejarloenpazunmomento._

—Mamáaaa, de verdad, estoy lleno...

—Está bien, pero luego no me llores que no tienes hambre.

**Si aún no me has entendido...**

**Quiero que tus hermosos ojos**

**Los hereden nuestros niños**

El viaje en autobús de vuelta a los departamentos fue tortuoso y largo. Miguel quería hacerse bolita en su habitación lo más pronto posible, o ir a la playa a hacerlo, o buscar esa hamaca del día de ayer.

Apretó su collar. Al menos le quedó un manojo de hilos tejidos de la misma como recuerdo de lo acontecido ayer sobre ella, de los preciosos ojos rasgados del asiático mirándolo con cariño entre besos.

Hiro sólo quería llegar a su cuarto, poner el aire acondicionado, y morirse lentamente ahí. Pero aún iba a tener que pasar el escaneo de Baymax y el regaño de Tadashi y uuuuughhhh. Ya mátenlo.

Al menos le queda el collar como recuerdo de lo que pudo haber sido pero no fue. De los ojos amables de Miguel, dulcificados por el afecto.

Con gusto se hubieran dado la vida entera. Ay.

**Si aún no me has entendido  
**

**¡Quiero que tus hermosos ojos**

**Los hereden nuestros niños!**

Con gusto se hubieran despertado cada mañana a su lado.

Con gusto hubieran visto esos ojos a lado.

Con gusto hubieran iniciado algo serio, aún si terminara como el sabor de las cerezas en la boca, o si siguiera como los hilos del destino.

Con gusto lo hubieran intentado, a pesar de todo.

Con gusto le habrían echado ganas.

Con gusto se hubieran apoyado en todo, como el equipo que habían aprendido a ser.

Con gusto...

Pero no si iban a ser un obstáculo. No si iban a hacerle daño al otro.

Qué pena.

**Dame tu mano, bebé**

**Dame tu mano, bebé**

**Dame tu mano, bebé**

**¡Dame tu mano, bebé!**

Qué pena soltarse de las manos.

* * *

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  23. **Algo está cambiando** \- Julieta Venegas _[El ojo del huracán]_  
  

  24. **Caminar de tu mano** \- Río Roma _[Agridulce despedida]_  
  




* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

Los primeros en la fila son de Sarita. Ya la conocen todos xD Del capítulo anterior "el ojo del huracán". TIENEN MUCHÍSIMO SIGNIFICADO DETRÁS DE ELLOS, pueden averiguar todo?

Sussy Vargas hizo esto dos! reconoces su ropa? es del capítulo "algo tranquilo"! (Que, bueno, considerando este... sí fue mucho más tranquilo)

Kutycorn también los dibujó! Hace mucho, sólo que no me di cuenta lkdjflsakdjfsd. Soy medio mensa. :'D Me gusta mucho la ropa que tienen y cómo está la guayabera de Miguel!

Andrea Vilches también ilustró "algo tranquilo"! Me alegr que les gustara tanto su primera cita a tantos. <3

Un momazo de Silvia Ramos. KDFHKSJDFHSADKJFH me halagan, chicos, pero nos quedan unos pocos capítulos :'D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axureé. Espero que te gustara (?) el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> ¡Lamento la tardanza! Quise experimentar con una canción que hablara sinceramente en medio de todas las mentiras dolorosas. Usualmente uso una canción feliz en capítulos felices, y una triste en los tristes... aquí las mezclé y tomó un tiempo antes que estuviera satisfecha. Supongo que salió algo interesante, ¿cómo lo percibieron?
> 
> El regalo que les tengo preparado es... que Tesis va a tener un epílogo. Esto porque no se me ocurrió qué más regalarles x'D además de REM y NREM... Así que pues... el regalo será el epílogo, creo :'DDDD
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, les dejo la playlist como la llevamos hasta ahora y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	24. Distancia

Lo primero que Miguel hizo al llegar a su habitación, fue cerrarla con llave.

Lo segundo, fue por fin empezar a llorar silenciosamente todo lo que estuvo guardando horas atrás, en la mañana, cuando le tocó escuchar a Hiro confirmar que ya no le tenía cariño alguno. Gruesas y amargas lágrimas que no supo ni cómo se había guardado hasta ese momento.

Se sacó la ropa más estorbosa con furia, buscando tanto quedar en ropa interior para poder estar más cómodo, como sacar un poco de la adrenalina que había acumulado al arrancarla con violencia y aventarla en cualquier lado, y tras prender el aire acondicionado, tomó su guitarra para luego tumbarse sobre su cama a derramar lágrimas silenciosas mientras soltaba algunos acordes al azar, con un suspiro que ahogó en la almohada.

Almohada que, bueno, ya casi no conservaba el olor de Hiro en ella (no mames Hiro, ¡lávate más seguido el cabello que duró un montón ese olor!), pero aún quedaba el consuelo de que seguía siendo de él ya que nunca se la regresó.

_Es su agonía y llora en calzones si quiere._

— _Que si Hirito se fuera con otro, lo seguiría por tierra y por mar, si por mar en un buque de guerra, si por tierra en un tren militar... Y si Hirito quisiera ser mi novio, si Hirito quisiera mío ser... Le compraría un traje de seda... para llevarlo a... tomar un café..._

Dejándose arrastrar temporalmente por el más lamentable patetismo, porque se vale tenerse lástima cuando te duele el corazón, se miró en el espejo a duras penas.

— _Y si acaso yo muriera lejos, y mi cadáver fueran a sepultar... Ay Hirito por Dios te lo ruego... que con tus ojos me vengas a llora—..._

Su barro lo saludó de vuelta.

 _Puto barro corta inspiración_ , ya tenía un punto blanco al medio y todo.

—Ugh... ¡Por ese tipo de cosas Hiro no se fija en ti, Miguel Rivera!

De mala gana se levantó dejando su instrumento de lado, buscó un pañuelo y, parándose frente al espejo, procedió a exprimirlo. Era la primera vez que hacía algo como esto, pero a juzgar por los hilos de asquerosa grasa amarilla que salían del mismo, brotando como si fueran listones de mantequilla, debía estar haciéndolo _genial_.

Ugh. Asco asco asco asco ascoooOOOOBFBDFIJD.

¡Por eso Hiro NO lo quiere!

Asqueado, procedió a usar el pañuelo para limpiar su cagadero, tras lo cual simplemente se quedó parado mirándose al espejo.

Despeinado, ojeroso, lloroso, sin dignidad ni ganas de vivir, tapándose un grano reventado con un pañuelo...

_Es su agonía y se exprime los barros en calzones y llorando si quiere._

—Papá Héctor, ya llévame contigo por favor.

Alguien intentó entrar a su cuarto y, al toparse con la puerta cerrada, optó por tocar en su lugar.

—Miguel, ¿puedo pasar? —Preguntó su madre al otro lado. _Oh, maldita sea_ , ¡déjenlo respirar!

—¡Eh... un... un segundo!

El moreno rápidamente tomó otro pañuelo para secar todo rastro de lágrimas, se volvió a poner su ropa para pretender un nivel de agotamiento normal en lugar de un nivel "me quiero morir", se miró al espejo para asegurarse de estar presentable y abrió la puerta con una sonrisa fingida y un mega hoyo en la nariz.

—¡Hola mami! ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Ay, Miguel! ¿Qué te pasó en la cara? —Exclamó su madre, tomándole de la barbilla para inspeccionar su rostro.

Nada, el meteorito Hiro Hamada 01 había hecho colisión en su psique emocional y estaba dejando marca, lo normal. Pero no iba a decirle eso a su madre, o le iba a sacar la chancla por cínico.

Maldita sea Hiro, terminaste por pegarle tu sentido del humor. Lo peor era que ni siquiera podía usarlo tan franca y abiertamente frente a su madre como el desvergonzado del asiático haría.

—Este... —El moreno se balanceó de nerviosismo en su lugar.

—¡Tu nariz! —Su madre le miró con cierta severidad en la mirada, a lo que el menor sólo ofreció una sonrisa de disculpa. Ella no se lo tragó. —¡Miguel! ¿Qué te dije?

—¡Mamá, es que ya se veía mucho!

—¡Nadie se fija, solo lo dañaste más!

—¡Sí se nota!

—Si te deja marca luego no chilles, te vas a acordar de mí cuando se te vea más.

—Ay ni pasa nada, mis compañeros del colegio todo el tiempo los exprimen.

—¿Y si tus compañeros se lanzan de un barranco tú te lanzas también? Ponte un _curita_ , están en el baño. ¡Y no vuelvas a hacer eso! Deja que se vayan solos.

—Ash, al rato voy.

—¡Al rato nada! ¡Ven acá! —La señora Luisa tomó a su hijo de una de sus orejas, y empezó a llevarlo en dirección al baño. —¡Y no me contestes con ese tono!

—¡Auch! ¡Ay, ay, ay ay ay aaayyyy perdón, perdón!

_Sí, éste no era el mejor de sus días._

—¡A la gente se le contesta bien, Miguel!

—¡Perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡Mami ya, auch, me vas a dejar las orejas más grandes de lo que ya las tengo!

Una vez llegaron al baño, la señora Rivera soltó a su hijo. Murmurando un "y no lo vuelvas a hacer" "grosero este" mientras su hijo se sobaba las orejas, empezó a buscar en el botiquín un curita pequeño entre las muchas opciones que había.

—Casi haces que se me olvide lo que te iba a decir.—Resopló, pescando un _curita_ pequeño y redondo con el índice y el anular. —Vamos a salir de nuevo por la noche, a cenar y ver una película.

—... ¿"Vamos..."?

—¿Pasa algo? 

—...Eh... bueno... es que... en realidad me gustaría quedarme en casa, mamá. —Pidió el menor con amabilidad ésta vez mientras ella colocaba el pequeño curita en su nariz. —Quiero practicar con la guitarra. Y... descansar un poco...

 _"En realidad quiero morirme en mi cama y encerrarme a llorar"_ pensó el moreno sin manifestarlo en voz alta, por miedo a un segundo jalón.

Movió la nariz como conejo para acomodar la bandita sobre su nariz, sin notar que su madre le miraba con alarma.

Ella no era tonta, podía ver el estado emocional de su hijo. Por mucho que Miguel dijera que "fue un experimento entre dos muchachos", ella vio a Miguel tomando la iniciativa para despedirse de su "amigo" con un beso inocente frente a su puerta.

Aunque ya se la esperaba, había un problema con esa decisión...

—....Cass me dijo que ellos también planeaban salir, y que Hiro tampoco quiso ir. Y tu papá no quiere que te quedes sólo en la casa.

Miguel dejó de mover la nariz.

Tenía que quedarse... ¿con Hiro...?

—...Te prometo que será divertido si vienes, Miguel. —Intentó nuevamente Luisa.

—... 

En el fondo, Miguel sabía que su mamá esperaba que los acompañara. Luisa esperaba que su hijo se la pusiera fácil y rechazara quedarse con Hiro. Esperaba que Miguel reconsiderara en favor de la familia, que ojalá en Santa Cecilia se olvidará de todo el asunto para no complicarles más la vida. Quizá hasta encontrara una buena muchacha, y...

Pero sólo quedaban tres días de vacaciones.

Y esa mirada de dolor y rebeldía era la misma que tenía el día que mamá Elena rompió su guitarra. Luisa no iba a tener tanta suerte.

—...Me quedo.

—... ¿Estás seguro, Miguel?

Luisa suspiró. Ay. Le dolía que su hijo aún se lo escondiera... todo el asunto entero era como si no confiara en ella. Pero suponía que tenía algo de razón. Además, tanto ella como él necesitaban tiempo para asimilarlo. Y Enrique. Y tendrían que charlar sobre algunas cosas con Coco...

—Sólo vamos a estar unos días más. Me... me quiero despedir, también. —Completó el mexicano.

Su madre entendió con sólo verle la mirada. No había qué hacer.

—...Les dejaremos comida en el refrigerador. No vayan a pedir nada a domicilio que no se vayan a comer, ya casi nos vamos y no podemos desperdiciar comida.

—...Gracias, mamá.

Luisa le dio un beso a su hijo en la mejilla y acto salido, salieron del baño. Ella caminó apresuradamente al teléfono para poder hablar con Cass, mientras que Miguel se encaminó de nuevo a su cuarto. Su corazón latía ante la perspectiva de ver a Hiro de nuevo, pero su mente...

—Oye mamá. —Preguntó, con la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta.

—¿Dime, Miguel?

—¿Qué piensan tú y mi papá de Hiro?

—... —La señora pensó por un momento. Sabía que era una pregunta delicada, pero era muy difícil de contestar si casi no había visto al muchacho, y el responsable de ello era Miguel, quien básicamente lo había acaparado para sí. —Hiro es... muy inteligente, esforzado... parece un buen chico. Te cuida y te procura, por eso le estoy agradecida. ¿Por qué?

Miguel se debatió sobre preguntar si lo aprobarían para ser su pareja. Si todas esas fantasías que se hizo en su cabeza habían sido factibles alguna vez, de Hiro visitando Santa Cecilia, quejándose de todo y de nada como siempre hacía hasta hartarlo, jugando con Dante, suplicando clemencia a la montaña de tamales de mamá Elena.

Pero después de lo acontecido ayer y hoy, el sentido común dictaminó que más prudente sería no hacerlo. Después de todo no tenía las grandes esperanzas de que se hiciera realidad en primer lugar, así que... ¿para qué remover aguas estancadas?

—N... nada más. —Y con eso, se metió a su cuarto para poder escuchar música a gusto.

Y llorar. Llorar mucho.

Se preguntó si papá Héctor y mamá Imelda habrían estado de acuerdo. Si les habrían dado su bendición, de haber estado vivos. Si quizás no volvería a ver a Hiro hasta después de muerto, como ocurrió con ellos.

Y si le consolarían en caso de que, una vez más, no sucediera.

* * *

Tadashi estaba convencido de que en cualquier momento los cerdos iban a volar.

Si Hiro se estaba dejando escanear y diagnosticar a fondo por Baymax para probar la veracidad de sus sentimientos, todo podía suceder en este mundo. Iba a comprar un billete de lotería.

—De nuevo, no detecto ningún tipo de irregularidad ni coincidencia en el cerebro de Hiro que encaje con el cerebro de Miguel Rivera. —Contestó Baymax con calma.

—En ese caso... —Inició Tadashi, pero su hermano lo interrumpió.

—¿Y mis ondas cerebrales coinciden con las que había antes del accidente? —Preguntó Hiro con voz cansada.

—Sí.

—¿El patrón de pensamientos?

—Sí.

—¿Coeficiente intelectual?

—Sí, de 190 a 200.

—¿Actividad cerebral, examen psicosométrico?

—Sí, con actitudes desafiantes propias de la adolescencia tardía... Y depresión.

—Vaya, qué misterio. —Comentó con sarcasmo antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama. Tadashi lo miró con preocupación, pues ese último diagnóstico no se lo esperaba.

¿Recuerdan lo que dijo sobre que esperaba que fuera que hoy fuera igual que ayer? Sí, bueno, ese deseo a una estrellita se quedó sólo en un deseo. La estrellita todo este tiempo fue un amor no correspondido, una ilusión pasajera que pudo disfrutar por unas cuantas gloriosas horas que se iba a llevar con él a la tumba.

Moraleja: no le pidan deseos a estrellitas.

Aún siendo ilusiones dulces. Una ilusión que, por cierto, recuerda muy bien.

Recuerda con claridad cada centímetro del interior de la boca de Miguel como recordaba los circuitos más básicos. Esa separación en sus dientes que recorrió con su lengua así como el moreno hizo con la suya, su lengua fina, su sabor, sus labios finos y delgados que carecían de un arco de cupido. Fue un beso húmedo, baboso, y bastante necesitado y caótico, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Lo quería de vuelta.

Cerró los ojos, el fantasma de los labios ajenos acariciando su memoria al punto de casi poder sentirlos una vez más, como un roce etéreo que sólo existía en sus recuerdos. La textura, la temperatura, el sabor y la presión de los mismos sobre sus propios labios y posteriormente sobre sus hombros cuando Miguel intentó sacarlo de su histeria interna, el cómo se humedecían e hinchaban al aumentar la intensidad de sus besos, el modo en que el moreno reaccionaba correspondiendo.

Su risita en medio del intercambio, el modo en que podía sentirlo sonreír en medio de los besos hasta que lo terminaba contagiando, sus mejillas rojas que irradiaban calor contra las propias hasta casi coincidir en temperaturas. Su modo de seguir chupando, mordiendo, jalando y re-chupeteando los labios de Hiro, su lengua, y su piel como si de un dulce se trataran.

—Recomiendo hablar con familiares y amigos cercanos para sentirte mejor.

—Después, Baymax. —Gruñó el menor de los Hamada al ser sacado de su ensoñación, bajo la mirada atenta y preocupada de su hermano quién parecía tratar de sacar algo en claro de la situación.

—Fuiste un buen paciente. Toma una paleta. —Interrumpió Baymax, como leyéndole la mente.

Era roja, de _cereza_.

—... Así estoy bien, gracias. No me gustan las paletas de cereza.

La vida apesta a veces y tu crush no te quiere.

—¿A _ti_ no te gusta la cereza? Pero siempre peleas los osos de gomita rojos. —Cuestionó Tadashi.

—Ya tienes lo que querías, Tadashi, ¿me podrías dejar solo un momento?

Baymax miró el dulce, luego al hermano menor de su creador.

—¿Una paleta de limón te ayudaría a sentirte mejor? —Preguntó el robot, y Hiro se tapó con la almohada.

—Estoy satisfecho con tu cuidado.

—Pero...

—Gracias, Baymax, es todo por hoy. —Terminó por intervenir Tadashi con una sonrisa dulce. El robot volteó a ver a su creador.

—Tadashi. —Cuestionó el robot, ladeando la cabeza. —Pero... Hiro aún no se ha recuperado. No es conveniente desactivarme ahora.

Hiro gruñó. Como si se fuera a recuperar de un momento para otro, buena esa.

—Yo me encargo. —Pidió el mayor con suavidad, para que Hiro no escuchara. —Hiciste un buen trabajo. ¿Podrías regresar a tu estación de carga y dejarnos solos por un momento?

Baymax pareció dudar, alternando su mirada entre uno y otro hermano. Finalmente, y con unos cuantos pasitos delicados y muy cuidadosamente calculados, terminó por hacerse a un lado y regresar así a su estación de carga.

Tadashi se recargó de la pared de brazos cruzados, pensando qué decir.

—Hiro... ¿Es por lo que dije ayer? —Preguntó con culpa. —Lo siento. Es sólo que... tienes que entender, es bastante difícil, y realmente no vale la pena...

_Tadashi no tenía ni idea._

—No es eso. —Gruñó Hiro. —Es otra cosa, sólo... —El rechazo de Miguel, su cortante "ya no me gustas" y el sabor del caramelo de cereza regresaron a su lengua. Se contuvo para no mostrar sus emociones y se hizo bolita en la cama, tapándose con la almohada. —¡Sólo no preguntes y ya!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—...Conocerás a más gente. Gente menos... _complicada_ , y más a tu alcance.

—No quiero nada. —Respondió Hiro, apretando la almohada y los dientes en un intento de callarlo.

Ya bastante humillación era verse derrotado por el estúpido mal de amores como para ahora terminar de partir su dignidad en dos frente a Tadashi, quien, para variar, ahora resulta que le había retirado _todo su apoyo_ y le estaba intentando aconsejar de relaciones nuevas.

¿Qué se creía, que una experiencia de ese tipo se iba a desaparecer tan fácil con la primer persona que se le cruzara por el frente? Miguel era más memorable que eso.

Aún le quedaba un poquito de orgullo. Tanto para defender su roto corazón, como para defender a Miguel de la mera insinuación de que le reemplazaran.

—...Sabes que es una carrera río arriba. Es menor, su familia es más tradicional... —Aventuró el mayor.

—Basta.

—No lo hago por herirte, es que tía Cass tiene un punto.

—Es en serio. 

—Su familia no te dejaría, y me preocuparía verte sufrir por algo así.

—Ya.

—Hiro, debe doler mucho ahora, pero te prometo que las cosas van a pasar y...

—Tadashi.

—...Es joven, Hiro, las cosas se le pasan rápido.

— **¡Ya déjame en paz!** —Pidió el genio levantándose y, resoplando, salió de su habitación en un berrinche para buscar paz en algún otro lado de la casa.

 _Por supuesto que su hermano lo siguió._ La culpa debía de estarlo comiendo vivo pero, sinceramente, Hiro no quería ni escucharlo. El rechazo de Miguel ya había dolido, pero que nada más llegar su hermano lo escaneara cual paciente para al final darle la razón y aún así insistir que no se podía y que no debía de hacerlo y que "es lo mejor", ya era crueldad.

—¡Hiro! —Llamó su tía desde la cocina, con el celular en la mano y el ceño fruncido. —¿Podrías venir un momento por favor?

Salvado por la campana. Probablemente sólo necesitara ayuda reinstalando alguna aplicación o reestableciendo la señal de su celular.

—¡Voy, tía! —Hiro se apresuró a escapar de las garras de Tadashi, a quien miró de mal modo antes de irse. El mayor tuvo que regresar sobre sus pasos y, tras dudar, terminó por regresar a su propia habitación con todo y Baymax mientras el menor se dirigía con Cass. —¿Qué sucede?

—Me acaba de llamar Luisa. Me preguntó si tendrías algún inconveniente en quedarte con Miguel, ya que él tampoco quiere salir con nosotros esta noche.

Hiro siguió sonriendo, pero quería tirarse por la ventana gritando.

—¡Oh! Ya, uh... supongo que... como niñera, sí.

—Hiro... si es mucho pedir no hay problema, yo le digo que no.

—¡N-no no no no, tía! Para nada. ¡Sí puedo! ¡No hay ningún problema!

 _Sí, sí hay problema_ , hay de hecho _muchos_ problemas, 99 como mínimo, hasta en la cara de duda de su tía podía verse que estaba dudando de pedirle semejante cosa.

Recordó brevemente lo que Tadashi le había dicho, sobre que su tía ya sabía, y sólo estaba teniendo compasión de su pobre alma.

Hiro quería un descanso.

Pero también quería pasar tiempo con Miguel.

Era como intentar hacer coexistir el agua y el aceite en un mismo espacio, así nada más no se puede.

—Hiro... sabes que si pasa algo, me lo puedes decir, ¿Verdad? —Yep, definitivamente sabía.

—¿P-pasar algo? Pfff, no, sí, ¡Claro! ¿Como qué podría esconder? ¡Te juro que no hay ningún problema!

—Hiro.

Él la miró a ella a los ojos. En ellos había preocupación maternal, pero una pequeña sonrisa.

—Puedes contarme lo que sea. Siempre que pueda estar ahí para ti, lo estaré.

—...Tía...

—En serio.

—... 

Sin decir nada, Hiro abrazó a su tía con fuerza, y ella le regresó el abrazo. Luego se separó. Sabía que ella estaba ofreciéndole ayuda para superar a Miguel si lo necesitaba... pero...

Aún no estaba listo para contarle, ni mucho menos para decirle adiós.

Y sólo quedaban tres días de vacaciones...

El tiempo es justo e incorrompible, pero muy cruel. Siempre avanza al mismo paso, nunca acelera ni aminora. Sin importar que tanto se le pidiera.

—Gracias tía Cass.

Iba a estirar esos tres días al máximo.

—En ese caso... pórtense bien, Hiro. Llamaré a Luisa para dejarle saber tu decisión.

—Oye... ¿Tía Cass?

—¿Dime!

—¿...Tú qué opinas de Miguel?

—Bueno, no le conozco muy bien, pero Luisa y Enrique me han hablado maravillas de su hijo. Es un niño muy bien portado y apasionado de la música, dicen que es un angelito. ¿Por qué?

—¡Curiosidad! —Sonrió.

Tía Cass río y jalo los cachetes de su sobrino hasta dejarlos rojo.

—Entonces ve a arreglar tu cuarto que ya va a venir y tienes que hacerle espacio, Hiro. ¡No quieres dar mala impresión!

Agradecido por la excusa para evitar una conversación incómoda con ella o con Tadashi, el mitad japonés corrió a su habitación.

* * *

—¡Portense bien! —Fueron las últimas palabras que salieron de Enrique antes de que todo mundo se pusiera en marcha, dejando solos al moreno y al japonés.

Muchachos quienes de inmediato y aún cargados con la mochila de Miguel, corrieron al cuarto de lavado para ver a sus familiares desaparecer en dirección a la ciudad, hasta perderse entre las farolas prendidas, los faros de los coches, los neones de los anuncios, el bullicio nocturno del turismo de noche.

Miguel no tenía mucho de haber llegado, y solo con mirarse mutuamente sus corazones ya estaban latiendo a un ritmo acelerado.

Era realmente difícil asimilar el hecho de que muy probablemente no volvieran a verse, cuando se sentían tan felices en el presente. No cuando se tenían uno frente al otro. Es decir... sí, en tres días se iría, cual maldición de la sirenita... ¡Pero ahora mismo estaban aquí, en físico y real! Podrían alzar una mano y tocarse la cara. Incluso Hiro tenía al cuello un traductor similar al que pendía del cuello de tía Cass. ¡Así era difícil entender el concepto de despedida!

Pero que no se sienta no quiere decir que no vaya a pasar. Lo mejor sería estirar al máximo esos momentos.

_Como amigos._

No deberían de estar haciendo esto. Deberían de estarse alejando, porque o si no, la caída iba a doler más... y sin embargo aquí estaban. ¡No se puede ser más estúpida, imbécilmente necio! Pero tampoco había modo de regañarlos: se habían vuelto inseparables en unos días. Miguel quería lo mejor para Hiro, Hiro quería lo mejor para Miguel. Por ello, no se van a estorbar en sus caminos mutuos, pero tampoco se les hacía fácil desgastar su vínculo de amistad.

Por mucho que sus familias intentaran ayudarles en un afán de protegerlos.

—Y... ¿Ahora qué quieres hacer? —Preguntó Hiro.

—...¡Pijamada, woo! —Fingió entusiasmo el mexicano lanzando los puños al aire, dandole una palmada en la espalda a Hiro para luego regresar al interior del departamento.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué edad tienes, trece? —Se rió el Hamada, a pesar de todo siguiéndolo al interior.

Cenaron de lo que había en el refrigerador. Le robaron unas paletas a Tadashi, por supuesto que tenía que suceder, "le estamos ayudando a terminárselas, que es diferente, porque ya no quedan vacaciones casi" se justificó el japonés cuando Miguel lo regañó. Se lavaron los dientes, descansaron un poco. Incluso activaron a Baymax para hablar con él un rato. Lo volvieron a desactivar al aburrirse.

_Se les estaban acabando las ideas con rapidez._

—Necesito darme un baño, estoy todo sudado y me estoy dando asco yo solo. —Pidió Hiro.

—¡¿Te vas a bañar?! —Miguel lo miró con ojos de shock, y exageró su sorpresa. Hiro por toda respuesta le dió un empujón con la cadera, pasando por su lado.

—¡Sí me baño, Miguel!

—Pero no muy seguido que digamos.

—¡E-ese es mi problema, déjame en paz! ¡Yo no te digo nada de que te pongas ropa sucia de tres días!

—¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!

—Tuve tus memorias, Estrellita.

—¡Puedo explicarlo!

—Dije, ¡me voy a bañar!

—¡Al menos déjame agua, me voy a meter después de ti!

A Hiro le tomó apenas diez minutos ducharse. Se intentó hacer el tonto un momento más en la ducha, pero tuvo que salir para dejarle espacio a Miguel. El moreno intentó aplicar la misma estrategia, pero apenas y logró ocupar quince minutos y eso tardándose y tallándose hasta lugares que no sabía que tenía.

Para cuando salió, a pesar de vestirse tan lentamente como pudo, apenas había gastado poco menos de media hora.Regresó al cuarto y Hiro ya estaba vestido y recostado sobre su cama, a oscuras cual murciélago y dejando que entrara la luz de la luna a través de su ventana.

Qué curioso, cómo uno termina temiéndole al tiempo al punto que no sabes si quieres que se detenga y nunca llegue a un final, o que acelere para que todo termine pronto.

—¿Puedo poner música? —Preguntó Miguel, tomando su celular y revisando sus canciones.

—No pongas música rara.

Miguel activó el modo aleatorio con una sonrisa socarrona sólo para sacarle canas verdes a Hiro, quien golpeó su cabeza repetidamente contra una almohada.

—¿Para qué me preguntas si vas a poner lo que quieras, entonces?

—¡Je, je! Para saber qué te irritaría más.

—Y hablando de irritaciones... ¿Te comieron los mosquitos, o te aventaron a los osos? —Se vengó Hiro, con una sonrisa y apuntando a los brazos enronchados de Miguel.

—¡D-déjame! ¡A tí también te tienen todo picoteado! —Protestó Miguel, cubriéndose los brazos mientras Hiro se acercaba. El japonés empezó a presionar varias de sus ronchas. —¡Quita los dedos, no toques! ¡Da comezón, Chapitas imbécil! ¡Aaaaagggh Hiro, déjame!

—Yo dejo de picarte si tú mejoras tu selección de música. —Se rió Hiro.

—¡¿Por qué eres tan rencoroso?! —Miguel tomó la almohada y empujó a su amigo lejos con ella, Hiro se la quitó y admiró con satisfacción su obra: Miguel retorciéndose como un gusano al que le hubieran echado sal. Sí. Éste debía ser su máximo aporte a la humanidad. —¡Aaaaagh ahora por tu culpa tengo comezón!

Y entonces Miguel empezó a lamerse las picaduras de los brazos compulsivamente, ocasionando que la mueca de triunfo de Hiro se transformara en una de extrañeza total.

—... ¿Te estás... _lamiendo_?

Miguel lo miró. Miró a otro, luego lo volvió a mirar con duda.

—... Eeeeh... ¿Sí? ¿Tú no lo haces?

—¡¿Por qué lo haría?! 

—La saliva calma la comezón de mosquitos, ¿no sabías?

—... ¿Lo hace? —Preguntó el genio, y su amigo músico asintió. Hiro sentía que acababa de descubrir un mundo nuevo.

Se quedó un momento sobre su cama mientras Miguel se lamía como perro, meditando en esta verdad del universo que le acababa de ser revelada. Entonces, cuando el mosquito le pico la barbilla, y Miguel lo beso... ooooh. Eso... explicaba tantas cosas...

Es decir, seguía queriendo un papel de investigación que avalara la teoría de Miguel antes de mandarlo a un manicomio, pero aún así.

—... Así que por eso ayer ya no me dio comezón... —Meditó en voz alta, y Miguel lo miró con curiosidad. Hiro procedió a enrojecer como un tomate. —¡No, nada, pensaba en voz alta!

—No, ahora me dices. —Preguntó Miguel con una sonrisita.

—¡No es nada!

—¡Dime o usaré medidas drásticas!

—¡Eres demasiado enano para que eso me intimide!

—¡¿Enano?! ¡Verás! 

Miguel buscó por un momento en youtube. Encontró lo que buscaba. Colocó el reproductor en un punto determinado y subió el volumen al máximo para luego acercarse a Hiro.

 _"¡DESPACITO, QUIERO RESPIRAR TU CUELLO DESPACITO!"_ Vociferó el celular.

Doscientas cincuenta y ocho mil canciones y Miguel tenía que ir y agarrar la más polémica y la que encendía más alarmas en el cerebro y la imaginación de Hiro.

—¡NO! —Chilló Hiro, tapándose con la almohada y tirándose sobre la cama hecho bolita. —¡Apaga eso!

—Entonces dime. —Sonrió Miguel.

_"¡DEJA QUE TE DIGA COSAS AL OÍDO, PARA QUE TE ACUERDES SI NO ESTÁS CONMIGO!"_

—¡No te voy a decir nada!

—¡Entonces espero que te guste Fonsi, Hiro! Estoy seguro de que tener mi cerebro _para naaaada_ debió afectar tu gusto musical a largo plazo, ¿verdad? —Dijo Miguel, colocándose a cuatro sobre su amigo y haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por enterrar el celular en la almohada.

Crueldad. _Crueldad animal._ Llamen a PETA.

_"¡DESPACITO, QUIERO DESNUDARTE A BESOS DESPACITO!"_

—¡Nonononononono!

—Puedo ponerla en _loop_ también.

_"¡FIRMO EN LAS PAREDES DE TU LABERINTO, Y HACER DE TU CUERPO TODO UN MANUSCRITO!"_

—¡ESTÁ BIEN, YA!

—Lo quito cuando hables entonces. —Se rió el menor. Era divertidísimo torturar a Hiro ahora que sabía con qué.

_"¡QUIERO VER BAILAR TU PELO QUIERO SER TU RITMO! ¡QUE LE ENSEÑES A MI BOCA TUS LUGARES FAVORITOS!"_

—¡NO QUIERO NADA! ¡ME RINDO! —Chilló Hiro. —¡Lo único que pensé fue que, el día que salimos, me picó un mosquito en la barbilla! Me dio comezón por la mañana, pero no cuando estábamos en la playa. ¡Ya sé por qué ahora! ¡Tu saliva debió aliviarlo un poco! ¡¿Contento?! ¡Apaga eso!

Miguel parpadeó y quitó el video.

... El beso.

—Oh. 

Dejó el celular a un lado, permitiendo así que retomara su marcha con la música normal. El irritante Despacito de Fonsi fue rápidamente reemplazado por el modo aleatorio, que terminó escogiendo ** _Agua,_ de _Jarabe de palo*_.**

...Encajaba mejor con la atmósfera a oscuras bajo la luna y las estrellas. El oleaje de fondo... las luces de las casas, autos y hoteles cercanos a la costa alumbrando.

Los tambores que sonaban como el latido de un corazón, la suave guitarra acústica.

_¿...Cómo era que siempre terminaban en situaciones así?_

—...¿Hablas de cuando nos besamos? —Preguntó Miguel en un susurro cómplice, aún a cuatro sobre Hiro, quien seguía recostado sobre la cama.

Él se quitó la almohada de la cara y lo miró. Asintió tras tragar saliva.

—Aliviaron un poco las picaduras por la saliva. —Murmuró Hiro. Titubeó. Habló: —... Es normal experimentar a nuestra edad, de todos modos. No me arrepiento de nada. —Rehuyó de su mirada.

Silencio.

**_¿Cómo quieres ser mi amigo_ **

**_Si por ti daría la vida?_ **

Miguel rió una risa suave. Hiro era más tímido que él a veces.

—¿Experimentar? Oye, besas bien. Date más crédito. —Se rió el moreno. —¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso de todos modos?

**_¿Si confundo tu sonrisa_ **

**_por camelo si me miras?_ **

—... ¿Busqué en internet y practiqué con una almohada? N-no me malentiendas, e-era curiosidad. ¡N-no homo!

—B-bueno... somos dos. ¡No homo! —Respondió Miguel.

—Da igual, no volverá a pasar.

—¡Sí! No lo hará. —Miguel se sentó con cuidado sobre el estómago de su mejor amigo.

Esto era diferente a los _celulares_ de antes.

—...

—...

**_Razón y piel_ **

**_Difícil mezcla._ **

—Oye, Hiro... —Inició Miguel, rascándose la mejilla y desviando la mirada.

—¿Qué?

—... N-no tienes que decir que sí, pero... eres la persona en quien más confío para estas cosas... S-si quisiera saber más de estas cosas... ¿Me ayudarías?

—... ¿Cosas como qué? —Preguntó el japonés, con sus pupilas expandiéndose.

**_Agua y sed_ **

**_Serio problema..._ **

—¿B-besos y así? ¡N-no homo! Sólo... es... m-mejor que con una almohada, ¿sabes?

—Eh... bueno, sí, te concedo ese punto, pero... ¿estás seguro? ¿Harías lo mismo... por mí?

Intercambiaron una mirada, y no hicieron falta más palabras.

Hiro se incorporó, con Miguel sobre su regazo. Estaban nerviosos, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón latiendo fuerte.

El beso lo inició el mexicano ésta vez, tomando a Hiro suavemente de las mejillas.

**_¿Cómo quieres ser mi amigo_ **

**_Si por ti me perdería?_ **

Deberían haber sabido que no iba a ser tan fácil dejarse ir, tras semejante verano que pasaron juntos. Si fuera fácil, _no estarían ahora así._

—Esto es un piquito. —Susurró Miguel contra los labios de Hiro, dando pequeños besos sobre los mismos.

—Y-yo... leí que tienes que usar las manos también. —Susurró Hiro.

—Hazlo. 

Con nervios y correspondiendo a los besos, el japonés levantó sus manos y acarició los dedos de Miguel que seguían en sus mejillas. Con tal delicadeza, que la luz que resbalaba por sus pieles les tuvo envidia.

**_¿Si confundo tus caricias_ **

**_por camelo si me mimas?_ **

El beso sabía a menta y sus pieles olían a limpio, a baño fresco. Sus cabellos seguían húmedos, y la temperatura era calurosa, pero agradable.

Recorrer la piel del mexicano con sus dedos, descubrió pronto, reaccionaba ahí por donde la tocara.

El suave vello de melocotón de Miguel se erizó al recorrer desde sus dedos hasta sus hombros desnudos. Podía sentir las pulsaciones de sus músculos y sangre bajo su tono canela.

**_Pasión y ley_ **

**_Difícil mezcla._ **

Miguel disfrutó del peso y la lentitud de sus manos recorriéndolo con delicadeza, mordiendo _suavecito_ el labio inferior de Hiro.

Y cuando el mayor le empujó para recostarle sobre la cama, aprisionándolo con su cuerpo y acariciando su piel... se sintió _natural_ abrir las piernas y los brazos para dejarle invadir su espacio personal.

**_Agua y sed_ **

**_Serio problema..._ **

El moreno besó el cuello aún fresco y pulsante de Hiro y le escuchó suspirar al contacto. Su piel tenuemente iluminada por las luces y resplandores que entraban tras la ventana.

¿Cómo podía lo _natural_ estar _mal_? Si se estaba tan _cómodo_ , tan _a gusto_ donde estaba ahora...

Pero no. Había que parar si querían conservar su amistad.

**_Cuando uno tiene sed_ **

**_Pero el agua no está cerca_ **

**_Cuando uno quiere beber_ **

**_Pero el agua no está cerca..._ **

—Hiro. —Ronroneó Miguel, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para separarse de él. —N-no demasiado lejos, ¿está bien?

El japonés apoyó su frente sobre la ajena, perdiéndose en el resplandor de sus ojos iluminados por la calle. Ambos cuerpos estaban hirviendo.

Quemaba.

 _Dolía_.

—Sí, lo siento.

**_¿Qué hacer?_ **

**_Tú lo sabes_ **

Se separaron ignorando las ganas locas de seguir adelante, tomarse de las manos, comerse a besos y no parar hasta el final. Sus tutores tenían razón. Eran unos chiquillos calenturientos desconsiderados de cómo sus acciones podían afectar al otro.

Con razón querían separarlos.

Con razón tuvieron que hablar con ellos.

Con razón.

Bastaba un fulgor nocturno, un olor atractivo, y una invitación inocente para que sus mentes volaran.

**_Conservar_ **

**_La distancia_ **

Pero no era justo. Era como usar su confianza a su conveniencia... para torturarse de a gratis por algo que ya sabían que no era correspondido. No.

Qué asco jugar de ese modo con alguien a quien dices querer.

—Perdón por eso. —Empezó Hiro. —Me dejé llevar.

—¡Tranquilo! —Lo intentó animar Miguel. —¡Es normal a nuestra edad! Pero deberías de hacer eso con alguien a quien de verdad quieras.

El moreno tenía una risa de lo más adorable...

_**Renunciar** _

**_A lo natural_ **

Hiro se tragó las palabras que gritaban que lo quería a él, porque Miguel no le quería de vuelta. La tumba que se cava, se acepta. Irónicamente, Miguel estaba pensando lo mismo.

No iban a usarse para aliviarse un corazón roto. No. Se merecían más cariño, más sinceridad y más confianza que eso. Era mejor poner distancia al medio.

Y así fue como cada uno terminó en un lado de la cama, Miguel relamiéndose los labios discretamente intentando recordar a Hiro en ellos, Hiro frotándose los dedos como si la memoria de su piel se hubiera pegado a ellos.

**_Y dejar_ **

**_Que el agua corra..._ **

—Se hace tarde. ¿Me ayudas a colocar el colchón de invitados para poder dormir? —Pidió Miguel.

—Sí, claro. Porque tú eres un enano, no lo vas a alcanzar. —Murmuró.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Eres un enano, calaverita!

—¡Oye, que tu tampoco eres muy alto!

Hiro emprendió la huida, yendo a por el inflable que se guardaba en el punto más alto del clóset. Miguel le aventó la almohada en protesta y Hiro sólo se burló mostrándole el dedo del medio.

**_¿Cómo vas a ser mi amigo?_ **

**_Cuando esta carta recibas_ **

**_Un mensaje hay entre líneas,_ **

**_¿Cómo quieres ser mi amigo?_ **

—¡Tú tienes pelos de estropajo!

—¡Si sigues así lo inflas tú solo, Miguel!

Al final lo terminaron inflando y acomodando con sábanas como si nada hubiera pasado... como si no les estuviera hirviendo aún la sangre.

Como si no se estuvieran muriendo de ganas por patear el inflable, compartir la cama y continuar bajo las sábanas lo que deseaban fuera su despedida.

Hay que aguantarse las ganas.

**_Cuando uno tiene sed_ **

_**Pero el agua no está cerca** _

_**Cuando uno quiere beber** _

**_Pero el agua no está cerca._ **

—Yo creo que mañana voy a pasar tiempo con mi familia. —Dijo Miguel, en un intento de poner distancia entre ambos. —Quiero disfrutar las vacaciones con ellos también.

—Entiendo el sentimiento. Extraño a tía Cass y Tadashi. —Asintió Hiro, tomando la oportunidad para distanciarse de su amigo.

Maldita sea con el amor. Con las ganas. Con la playa. Con los chicos bonitos que te muestran su alma y sus sentimientos para luego robarte el corazón, romperlo y no regresarlo. Con su propia estupidez humana. Con las hormonas.

Y hasta con el agua, porque era como si cada vez que se acercaran más hubiera un océano, lluvia, un cenote o algún cuerpo acuoso cerca. Hasta la regadera estaba en su contra. ¿Pero qué se espera de un verano en la playa? ¿Lugar donde además, el dios de la lluvia y el agua maya solía ser venerado? OBVIAMENTE iba a haber agua por montones.

Pero ninguna para beber.

—Buenas noches, Chapitas. Descansa y sueña con los angelitos. —Dijo Miguel con disimulo de espaldas a Hiro, cuando en realidad estaba mirando en su celular las fotografías del verano y aferrándose a memorias pasadas, y a la única cita que tuvieron donde se dieron licencia a hacer de todo. Hasta que los atraparon, claro.

—Uh... buenas noches, Estrellita. Tu, uhm... también sueña bonito. —Contestó Hiro con disimulo, con los audífonos puestos mientras escuchaba Tesis.mp3 una vez más, mirando videos y fotografías por su lado, porque no iba a poder superar a Miguel tan pronto y al cabo que torturarse le sale gratis.

Durmiendo en camas separadas, se preguntaron si eran felices con su vida. Con su familia. Con sus logros personal. Y... sí, ¡sí que lo eran! Tenían mascotas, amigos, familia, proyectos, sueños por realizar, sueños realizados, logros...

Pero sería aún mejor si pudieran tener al otro muchacho a su lado.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  23. **Algo está cambiando** \- Julieta Venegas _[El ojo del huracán]_  
  

  24. **Caminar de tu mano** \- Río Roma _[Agridulce despedida]_  
  

  25. **Agua** \- Jarabe de palo _[Distancia]_  
  




* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

¡Éstos son de Sarita! Me mama mucho cómo dibuja esta mujer, ains. Uno es del fanfic y el segundo es como ella se imagina post-tesis en base a Agridulce Despedida. LANETAMEDOLIO.

Éste lo hizo Ana Carolina Guillen <3 Yo la neta sí chillé cuando lo vi sldkflsdfkasf.

¡Éstos los hizo Estrella! dkfjalksfjsdflkjasd soy su mega fan ADFASDKFHSADFKHJAD. Hizo la hamaca, y y y y el escenario de Agridulce despedida, y y y la pelea de almohadas con los "celulares" que hizo eco a este capítulo AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Éstos son de Luisa Romo. Sí me dolió we :'DDDDD Ustedes me quieren matar de tristeza como venganza por el capítulo anterior, ¿verdad?

Éstos son unos llaveros que me mostró Luna Clavel en facebook. Los usa con su BFF, ellas los hicieron. <3

Éste ya ni me acuerdo dónde lo encontré, la autora decía que era un WIP pero pos... yolosubo. (?) Gracias Mersekberklha <3

Y los memes, porque nunca faltan los memes. MANDARON UN PUTERO DE MEMES, UN CHINGO, SIGUEN SALIENDO POR DONDE PATEO. No los puedo meter todos porque wattpad tiene límite de imágenes, pero los que alcancé a guardar los voy metiendo aquí :'DDD

Angie Velázquez se aventó estos dos con la rana René. Am sorry.

Blonss Rainbow, describiendo el terror. (?)

Infinite, compañera escritora, también me hizo dos. Uno sobre todo cuando me llegaban fanarts y me vio echa bolita retorciéndome de dolor y belleza. (?)

¡Éste lo mandó Kristal Potter!

¡Éste lo mandó Luisa Romo! (Ya wattpad me está mandando una advertencia, espero quepan todos...)

¡Romina Morante! :DDDD

¡Y por último, Soila Ranita! (el nombre... xD) que hizo un dibujo para el mundial pero inmediatamente después cayó mi fic. (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axureé. Espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Para mi no hay demostración de afecto más grande que retirarte cuando sabes que no hay consentimiento, o que las dos personas no están en la misma página. Respetar los deseos del otro, aún si estás completamente equivocado como en este caso, y ayudarles a seguir en su camino cuando ellos mismos pierden el rumbo aunque de verdad te duela, es que de verdad te importa la otra persona y respetas sus decisiones, aún si no te involucran.
> 
> *Toma aire*
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	25. 2000 metros

Misión:

Olvidar a Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera y todo lo relacionado al bonito mundo que te enseñó, para pasar un día feliz en compañía de tu familia.

Problema:

PPPFFFTTT JAAAA JA JA JA LOOOOOOOL, sí, cómo no.

No puedes pasar un día feliz con tu familia si te sientes vacío por dentro. Y no puedes aprender a lidiar con el sentimiento si no aprendes a decir adiós. Y el adiós viene con la distancia. Y para que la distancia funcione, tienes que respetarla o no va a funcionar. Pasar una última noche juntos y fajar apasionadamente bajo la luna con la excusa de no homo _no es poner distancia_. Es ser tarado y masoquista.

Por eso México no progresa.

¿Por qué pensaron que iba a ser tan fácil como solo dar un dramático adiós? Nunca es tan fácil, qué rayos, son subnormales. Esto siempre se veía más fácil en películas y cómics.

El problema no era que no quisieran dejarse ir.... El problema era que no podían rechazarse. Si Hiro pedía atención, así fuera del modo más subconsciente posible, Miguel se la daba. Si Miguel le ponía atención, Hiro la regresaba. No podían ni clavarse el visto sin sentir que herían los sentimientos de una persona muy querida. Podían pedir tiempo para contestar, pero no cancelar la conversación. Y ni querían hacerlo: les interesaba saber si el otro la estaba pasando bien en compañía de su familia.

Despedirse de alguien a quien procuras tanto es difícil.

Por eso no era del todo impresionante que, ahora que los padres de Miguel habían ido a recoger a su hijo, y ahora que los muchachos estaban (finalmente) separados, no solo no estuviera funcionando su gran idea, si no que además les estuviera afectando.

Miguel se chocó con un poste de luz y Hiro se cayó a media calle.

Pro tip: no mensajear a tu crush por la calle previene accidentes dignos de meme y que salgas en mil maneras de morir.

—¡Hiro! Ay, ¿Estás bien? ¡Por favor deja ese celular y trata de poner atención!

—¡Lo siento, tía Cass! Estoy bien, en serio.

Ella suspiró.

—Por favor trata de disfrutar el día. Pasado mañana regresamos a San Fransokyo y podrás estar en el celular todo lo que quieras, lo prometo. Pero ésto no se va a repetir.

Pre-ci-sa-men-te porque no se iba a repetir era que no podía dejar el celular, masculló Hiro entre dientes antes de seguirle el paso.

En una punta más alejada de la ciudad, Miguel pasaba por una situación similar.

—¡Última advertencia, Miguel Rivera! ¡Deja ese celular o nos regresamos hoy en lugar de pasado mañana!

—¡Perdón, perdón, perdón, no lo vuelvo a sacar en la calle!

—No, ¡Guárdalo del todo! Venimos acá a pasar tiempo en familia, tienes que convivir, no nos queda mucho tiempo aquí.

Eso de guardar el celular era sólo pedirle que fuera más discreto al usarlo.

No era el modo más cinematográfico de sufrir, uno con un chipote en la cabeza y el otro con un moretón en todo el trasero por ir mandando memes y mensajes de texto y voz... ciertamente no era como para que alguien se apiadara de ellos. Y todo porque, al ir recordando lo que había sucedido ayer y que ya no pudieron continuar, querían desesperadamente señales de vida del otro.

Pero es lo que hay cuando se está enamorado, joven y pendejo.

Miguel, por fortuna, estaba acompañando a sus padres a comprar souvenirs, lo que significaba que tan pronto como ingresaban a una tienda podía camuflarse entre los artículos, sacar el celular y mandar mensajes a Hiro, quien por su lado estaba tomando un descanso en un café en compañía de su hermano y su tía luego de varias compras en el centro comercial. Muy conveniente para responder sin parar, tras varias pausas cortas en las tiendas.

...Por este tipo de cosas es que no se pueden olvidar.

**⭐Calaverita⭐**

_Conectado_

Tía Cass sigue comprando souvenirs lol

Aunque ahorita estamos en un café descansando

Vamos a necesitar otra maleta si sigue así

Pero ya me quiero ir!

( ╯°□°)╯ ┻━━┻

_11:45 AM_

Descanse en piezas, Hiro Hamada 💀

Te entiendo, mis padres están igual.

¿Vas a llevarle algo a Mochi?

_11:46 AM_

Es un gato lol

Para qué voy a llevarle algo?

_11:47 AM_

¡Hey! Te quiere mucho 😡

Hasta yo tengo un llaverito tuyo

¡Mochi merece algo también! 😻

Yo le voy a llevar algo a Dante

_11:47 AM_

Mmmm...

No sé qué tan convencido estoy

Vas a tener que convencerme

Eso no me basta

(￣ヘ￣) 

_11:48 AM  
_

—Está bien, Hiro Hamada, estás siendo un imbécil. —Suspiró el mitad japonés, apretando discretamente el collar que había traído consigo, si bien escondido en sus bolsillos.

Ayer se había quedado pensando en todo. En lo que pasó ayer, en lo que iba a suceder hoy. Miguel cambió su vida, eso no se cuestionaba ni se reemplazaba (¿VERDAD, TADASHI?). Pero, por otro lado, su tía y su hermano tenían un punto: Miguel también tenía su vida, no podía simplemente esperar que estuviera ahí siempre. No quería que desviara sus planes, y ciertamente no los iba a desviar él.

Por eso, ayer se prometió que hoy sería el día que empezaría a olvidar a Miguel.

Hoy, frente al espejo, se había quitado el collar con hilo rojo que pendía permanentemente de su cuello desde aquella visita al cenote, lo había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y planeaba tirarlo al mar a la mínima oportunidad que se le presentara. Tiraría la decoración de su celular, el arroz con su nombre y que hacía juego con el de Miguel, también.

Después, borraría todos sus videos y fotos juntos, le regresaría todo lo que Miguel pudo dejar olvidado entre sus cosas, y llegando a San Fransokyo lo bloquearía de WhatsApp y sustituiría las piezas de la máquina por otras diferentes para que no quedará ni rastro de la ayuda que el mexicano le proporcionó al repararla.

Para pasado mañana, Miguel Rivera ya no estaría físicamente presente en su vida.

Y podría, por fin, dejarlo en paz.

**⭐Calaverita⭐**

_Conectado_

¿Convencerte?

Aaahmmmm... por favor.

_11:49 AM_

✔✔ 💅(￣ヘ￣ )

_11:49 AM_

Bien, velo de este modo:

¡Así sales libre de ahí antes!

🐱🐱🐱

(Y si no le compras algo tú se lo compro yo)

_11:50 AM_

Tentadora oferta...

Porque llevo aquí unas dos horas (ﾉಥ益ಥ)ﾉ

Pero tengo que pensarlo

Espera, mi tía me está llamando a ver algo

_11:51 AM_

Lo menos que necesitaba era que Miguel le comprara algo a Mochi que pudiera ver de modo constante. Ya le costaba un montón no pensar en él, no se iba a hacer las cosas más difíciles.

El dedo de Hiro cerró WhatsApp, fue a su galería de fotos y flotó sobre la opción para borrar fotografías en "batch" de manera inmediata, empezando a seleccionar todas aquellas donde el moreno apareciera. A contraluz, con rehiletes, corriendo, riendo, jugando, comiendo, una dormido que recuerda haberle tomado en algún punto únicamente para demostrar que sí se movía durante la noche, esas que tomaron cuando empezaron a preparar recetas mixtas en la cocina "a ver qué pasa"...

Luego vio el botón del bote de basura y su dedo flotó sobre el mismo, mientras apretaba los labios.

...Pero la preciosa sonrisa de Miguel captada en su pantalla le hizo titubear.

"

...No era tan difícil... vamos... solo es un tonto botón... Tadashi dijo que vas a estar bien... vas a concentrarte mejor en la Universidad... vas a conocer más gente... ¡No es el fin del mundo! Velo como algo que estás haciendo por él... no lo estás reemplazando ni desechando, ni estás deshonrando los recuerdos y las cosas que te enseñó... es un favor, es mejor para ambos... sí, eso, velo como el último favor que le puedes hacer... anda, anda, sólo son unos cuantos músculos...

Respiró profundamente. Pero seguía sin ser capaz de presionar el botón.

¡Maldita sea, Hiro! ¡Ni siquiera le gustas, no seas aferrado! ¡Te dijo que no, y no es no, y ya! ... es más, Miguel ni lo iba a notar... es lo mejor para ti, para tía Cass, para Tadashi... para todos... ¡Vamos, puedes hacerlo, idiota...! ¡Solo es un estúpido botón, nada del otro mundo!

¡PRESIÓNALO Y YA!

...

...

...No puede.

_No puede._

_¿...Por qué no puede decirle adiós?_

**Chapitas 🍙**

_Conectado_

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱🐱

_11:56 AM_

Ya regresé

No se decidía entre dos cosas

WTF con el spam de gatitos??? ლ(¯ロ¯"ლ)

_12:01 AM_

Es el frente de defensa "no seas qlero y cómprale  
algo a mochi"

Che codo :)

_12:02 AM_

Ni siquiera va a jugar con lo que le lleve!

Sólo le gusta comer y dormir!

_12:02 AM_

"Ni siquiera va a jugar con lo que le lleve!"

"Sólo le gusta comer y dormir!" ñi ñi ñi

_12:03 AM_

No hagas eso!

_12:03 AM_

"No hagas eso!"

_12:03 AM_

Ya no te voy a contestar!

_12:04 AM_

"Ya no te voy a contestar!"

_12: 04 AM_

Deja de copiarme!

_12:04 AM_

"Deja de copiarme!"

_12:04 AM_

Hiro Hamada es asombroso

Y Miguel Rivera es un imbécil

SICK BUUUUURN

🔥🔥🔥Q( ' ∇ ' Q )

_12:05 AM_

Miguel se quedó callado, mirando la pantalla de su celular por un buen espacio de tiempo.

...Sí, Hiro Hamada era _asombroso_.

Y sí, Miguel Rivera era un _imbécil_ por aún pensar que tenía una oportunidad con él.

No pudo borrar las fotos de Hiro porque siempre se quedaba viéndolas. No pudo borrar sus textos ni sus audios. Y aunque planeaba dejar en casa el collar... lo terminó llevando con él. Guardado en uno de sus bolsillos. Su miitad de aguacatito con hueso aún pendía del hilo rojo que Hiro le había dado, adornado con un hilo del lugar donde se habían besado. Era como si algo en Hiro... como si subconscientemente, no podía explicarlo... era como si sintiera que aún tenía una oportunidad con él, y no quisiera dejarla ir. No podía explicarlo, porque Hiro ya le había dicho que no, pero aún así...

En medio de su confusión había buscado en línea por un consejo y sólo encontró extraños diciéndole que no se "clavara" con un amor de verano, que mejor lo dejara ir y pensara en otras personas con el paso del tiempo. Y así era difícil sentir que podía ganárselo.

Pero ahí seguía.

Es, en definitiva, el más grande _imbécil_ e iluso de todos los tiempos.

**Chapitas 🍙**

_Conectado_

Hiro Hamada es asombroso

Y Miguel Rivera es un imbécil

_12:08 AM_

NO JODAS ( ಠ __ ಠ )

DE VERDAD LO DIJISTE?!

DEJA DE ARREMEDARME

ESTO ES EL COLMO

(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻

_12:09 AM_

...Un imbécil e iluso que quiso ser músico en una familia llena de gente que odiaba la música.

Bien.

Si no puede... tener a Hiro a su lado...

Lo mínimo que puede hacer es decirle la verdad.

Porque de otro modo, si no es sincero y lo deja salir... JAMÁS iban a ser realmente buenos amigos, ni él iba a poder quedarse en paz, escondiéndole algo tan grande. Y menos por un dilema familiar.

**⭐Calaverita⭐**

_Conectado_

Oye chapitas.

Nos prometimos decirnos la verdad.

¿Cierto?

_12:11 AM_

Hiro se congeló en su lugar al ver el mensaje, y de inmediato empezó a buscar un lugar más alejado de Tadashi y tía Cass. ¿Sería que Miguel lo había atrapado? ¿Sería que ya se había enterado de que le seguía queriendo...? ¿Quizás captó que ayer estaba actuando con más sentimiento? ¿Se puede hacer el tonto?

... Eso sería mentir.

Tomó aire. Rayos. Allá iba su plan de simplemente olvidarlo... pero, lo mínimo que le debía a Miguel por todo su tiempo, su cariño y su paciencia... era tratarlo con justicia.

**Chapitas 🍙**

_Conectado_

Sí.

Sí lo prometimos.

¿Pero quieres oírla de verdad?

_12:13 AM_

Miguel se quedó completamente confundido, mirando la pantalla de su celular, y metió reversa a su idea de escribirle. Si Hiro estaba usando puntos finales, es que iba en serio. Su idea era decir la verdad y pedirle una disculpa... pero ahora resulta que le sale con eso. ¿Sería que Hiro estaba siendo filosófico aquí, diciéndole que se lo pensara dos veces? ¿O es que quería decirle algo...?

**⭐Calaverita⭐**

_Conectado_

?

No te entiendo

¿A qué te refieres?

_12:14 AM_

Hay algo que tengo que decirte.

Es importante.

¿Puedo llamarte?

_12:14 AM_

¡Seguro!

¿Estás bien?

_12:15 AM_

¡Estoy bien!

Sólo quiero contarte algo importante.

¿Tienes privacidad?

_12:16 AM_

Mi mamá está cerca...

Pero sólo dame un segundo.

Ahora busco espacio y te llamo.

_12:17 AM_

Cuando Hiro y Tadashi eran más pequeños, justo después de la muerte de sus padres, tía Cass les contaba todo tipo de cuentos antes de ir a dormir. Está seguro de que en una de esas historias explicaban la diferencia entre querer y amar.

Querer a alguien es quererlo para ti. Si esa persona te hace feliz, querrás mantenerla a tu lado como tu fuente de felicidad. Les dices mentiras blancas sobre ti mismo para no dar mala impresión. Les encuentras virtudes, escondes sus defectos.

Amar a alguien es dejar que sean felices aún si su camino va por otro rumbo. Pero sin esconderse las cosas. Porque cuando las cosas duelen, pueden crecer juntos como personas. Encontrarles defectos que realmente odies, pero que te permitan crecer como persona al aceptarlos incondicionalmente.

—¡Tía Cass, voy al baño un momento!

—Mama, papá, ¡Voy a ver en este pasillo!

Por eso...tenía que esperar la llamada de Miguel. Por las memorias bonitas que tenía de él. Por los retos y las metas que le puso en el camino, tenía que serle sincero y dejar de mentir sobre su "amistad".

Para pasado mañana, Miguel Rivera quizá ya no estuviera físicamente presente en su vida.

Pero iba a darle la opción a él de alejarse hoy, si así lo deseaba.

Su teléfono empezó a sonar.

 _"¿Bueno? Ya estoy libre. ¿Qué pasó?"_ Escuchó al otro lado de la línea la voz de Miguel.

Ahora o nunca.

El corazón de ambos muchachos se aceleró de nervios y de miedo. Que no fueran a fallar ahora...

Nadie creía en ellos, ni en el cariño que se tenían.

Sus seres queridos no creían en ellos.

Desconocidos de internet no creían en ellos.

Ni siquiera ellos mismos se tenían fe en que sus sentimientos fueran los adecuados, lo más indicado, o que fueran a funcionar. Habían, por completo, perdido la fe en sí mismos a la par que el mundo que les rodeaba lo había hecho.

_Pero creían en el otro._

Creían en la promesa que se hicieron de decirse la verdad. Y aunque realmente sintieran que no tenían salida, y aunque de verdad lo vieran todo perdido para pasado mañana, querían sostener su palabra y decírselo antes de decir adiós.

—Te mentí. —Soltó Hiro de porrazo esperando que así fuera más fácil.

_"¡¿Qué?! ¿En qué?"_

—¡Y lo siento mucho! Sólo... ¡quería respetar tu decisión y lo que me dijiste...!

 _"¿De qué? ¿Qué pasó? Estabas bien hace unos minutos..."_ Alegó el moreno, pero Hiro no estaba escuchando.

—Es decir ¡Sé lo que me dijiste y lo entendí, sí! ¡Y lo voy a respetar aún, no me malentiendas! Pero lo que te quiero decir, es que... —El mayor empezó a caminar en círculos, con el celular pegado a la oreja. —...Si no me quieres ver después de esto está bien, yo entiendo. Sólo que no es justo para nadie tener un mejor amigo que oculta tal cosa... esto es una locura, qué voy a hacer, qué estoy haciendo, ¿qué me hiciste, Miguel?

_"¿Yo? Eh... ¿No sé? Estás hablando solo..."_

—No. Bueno, sí. Sí, claro...

Miguel alzó una ceja. Qué pedo con la novela que Hiro se estaba aventando de la nada. ¿Era una broma? No, se oía muy en serio. Solo había una cosa que al moreno se le ocurría que pudiera ser, pero... no, sería demasiado...

_"Hiro, eh... no entiendo nada. ¿De qué hablas?"_

—A lo que me refiero con que te mentí es... yo... UGH, ¡¿POR QUÉ ES TAN DIFÍCIL?!

El sonido de la cabeza de Hiro repetidamente golpeándose contra la pared al otro lado de la línea alarmó a Miguel.

_"Hiro, m-me estás asustando... ¿Qué pasa?"_

El genio dejó instantáneamente de golpearse, apretó los ojos y, aferrando el celular con fuerza, decidió que de todos modos hoy era un excelente día para morir joven. Abrió la boca.

_¡ T e_

_s i g o_

_a m a n d o !_

El moreno casi deja caer el celular, sintiendo la boca seca, abriendo mucho los ojos y los labios.

Hiro acababa de decir que aún le quería. Estaba seguro de lo que escuchó. Al otro lado de la línea, Hiro aguardaba con los ojos apretados.

Odia el amor.

—¿Me sigues amando? —Susurró Miguel, medio escondido entre souvenirs que no le interesaban, con el corazón latiendo tan fuertemente que podía sentirle bombear sangre en cada una de sus venas pulsantes. Los dedos le hormigueaban, una especie de felicidad se estaba instalando en su pecho.

No se sentía así desde la primera vez que su familia le permitió tocar y cantar frente a todos ellos.

 _"¡Ya sé que mentí! El efecto nunca pasó, fue de verdad lo que sentía, pero no quería decírtelo. ¡Y juro que en su momento parecía una buena idea! Por... por razones."_ Empezó a justificarse Hiro, decidiendo que una llamada desde el baño no era el mejor lugar para explicar su estupidez. _"Pero no pensé que fuera justo seguirlo ocultando. Y por eso, si me odias o quieres alejarte, y nunca volver a verme, ¡lo entenderé! ¡Prometo que nunca más te buscaré! Ya te he pedido demasiado en dos semanas de vacaciones, estoy loco, nada tiene ya ningún sentido, me rindo."_

—...Hiro. Si es una broma, te cuelgo.

_"No es una broma."_

—¿Seguro?

_"¡¿Qué ganaría con mentirte a este punto?! ¡Ya te he dicho, no volveré a buscarte si no quieres!"_

Hubo un momento de silencio durante el cual Hiro empezó a despedirse de su amistad, completamente seguro de que el mexicano iba a retroceder hasta la pared muerto del asco para cortar su amistad y no volverlo a ver jamás. Aunque, bueno, si hacía eso suponía que sería más fácil superarlo.

Luego de una eternidad, la voz melodiosa de Miguel se dejó oír.

—Yo también mentí.

quisiera hablar contigo.

 _Necesito_ verte, _por favor._

_Y o_

_t a m b i_

_é_

_n_

_t_

_e_

_a_

_m_

_o_

.

El destino no está predispuesto. No si se puede cambiar en un instante para crear una línea de tiempo enteramente nueva.

—... ¿También mentiste? —Preguntó Hiro, al otro lado de la línea, recogiendo su dignidad del suelo.

 _"¡Sí!"_ Contestó Miguel.

Hiro no se la creía. Eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día, le iba a explotar la cabeza. Felicidad, duda, incredulidad, alivio, sorpresa... ¡Nada tenía sentido! ¡Nada! ¡Desde el estúpido experimento hasta el día de hoy! ¡Desde su primer beso en la playa, su primera pelea, la hamaca y los besos de ayer, hasta hoy! ¡Nada, nada tenía pies ni cabeza!

¡Y era _perfecto_!

—Espera, espera. ¿Lo puedes repetir? ¿C-creo que no escuché bien? —Pidió el japonés, limpiando sus oídos.

_"¡Te sigo queriendo, te sigo... a-amando, te quiero ver otra vez!"_

Hiro sintió que una sonrisa boba de tonto enamorado se asomaba por su cara al escuchar esas palabras y se cacheteó para regresar a la normalidad.

—A-ah... no pues... sí escuché bien.

Sólo toma el tiempo que tarda una mariposa en aletear, o un corazón en latir. Una fracción de segundo para tomar una decisión con el tiempo encima.

 _"Voy a verte."_ Dijo Miguel con decisión al teléfono.

—¡¿Qué?! —Oye, no, que se espere. Apenas podía con la revelación de hace unos segundos y Miguel ya se estaba movilizando más rápido de lo que el pobre corazón roto, re-armado, reparado e infartado de Hiro podía reaccionar.

_"¡Voy a verte! ¡Quiero verte! Voy en camino, Chapitas, ¿Dónde estás?"_

—¡Espera, no seas impulsivo, dame un segun...!

_"¡No ni madres! ¡A mi no me vas a hacer esperar ni un segundo más, arroz quemado!"_

—¡Pero...!

_"¡Ya deja de pensar tanto las cosas, sólo hazlo!_

_"¡Miguel! ¡Vamos a otra tienda!"_ Se escuchó que llamaban al moreno al otro lado del celular.

 _"¡Aaaagh!"_ Se quejó el mexicano, y Hiro escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban. _"¿A-ahora mismo, papá?"_

_"Sí mijo, ahorita"_

—Hiro, ¿Estás bien? —Escuchó a Tadashi al otro lado. —¿Estás aquí? Tía Cass me mandó a ver si estabas bien.

Olvidaban la situación con sus familiares. Lo que les puso en éste lío en primer lugar.

En ese momento Hiro odió y entendió el ahorita más que nunca. Ese _ahorita_ quería decir que no, que no había ni un segundo que desperdiciar. Miguel tenía razón en ser impulsivo, es ahora o nunca. Pobre de su corazón que tiene que seguirle el paso a él y a Rivera.

—Miguel, gana tiempo, ¡voy en camino!

_"¡¿Qué le digo?!"_

—¡Inventa cualquier cosa, te llamo en unos segundos! —Colgó y salió del baño de un empujón. Su hermano bloqueaba el camino.

—¡Hiro, ahí estás! ¿Está todo bie...?

Pero el menor de los Hamada corrió, derrapó y deslizó por entre las piernas de Tadashi, huyendo de su plática. No tenía tiempo.

Con qué _"sólo hazlo",_ uh. Pues bien. Eso haría. Quiere al morenito de dedos musicales, labios suaves y lunar coqueto que apenas hace unos días le cantaba y le acariciaba, y ningún hermano mayor se le va a atravesar en el camino.

—¡Sí, lo siento, perdón, tengo que irme urgentemente! ¡Tengo que hacer algo! ¡Sigan sin mí!

—¡¿Hiro, a dónde vas?! —El mayor apenas pudo reaccionar, intentando acercarse a un Hiro que ya le sacaba mucha ventaja. El menor corrió por entre las mesas y tía Cass lo vio partir.

—¡¿Hiro?! ¡Espera! —Pidió ella.

—¡Voy a ver a Miguel! ¡Regreso en la tarde, tía! —Fue su única explicación antes de alejarse corriendo del restaurante.

Hiro, estás loco.

Tomó refugio detrás de un macetón y, recobrando el aire y la cordura, marcó el celular una vez más. Iba a necesitar escucharse calmado para esta siguiente llamada.

—Miguel, no creo que a Dante le vaya a gustar eso.

—Y... y... ¿Y qué hay de esto otro?

—Eso no es para perros... ¿no quieres ir a una tienda de mascotas mejor?

El celular de Miguel empezó a sonar insistentemente, y algo aliviado, el moreno contestó.

 _"¡Perdón por colgar!"_ Dijo Hiro del otro lado de la línea.

Quiere verlo quiere verlo quiere verlo quiere verlo.

—Mi papá está conmigo. —Susurró Miguel.

Piensa rápido piensa rápido piensa rápido piensa rápido.

_"¡Ponme en altavoz con tus papás!"_

—¡¿Qué?!

Lo extraña lo extraña lo extraña lo extraña.

_"¡Tú confía en mí!"_

**ESTÁS LOCO Y MIGUEL MÁS POR HACERTE CASO.**

—Ay... este... papá, es Hiro. —Dijo el menor.

—¿Hiro? —Hiro se frenó y tomó aire.

_"¡Señor, hola! ¡Perdone la molestia, es que me quedé afuera de mi departamento y creo que ayer confundí mis llaves con las de Miguel sin querer!"_

Miguel abrió los ojos e hizo su mejor esfuerzo por suprimir una sonrisa. No manches, si _eso_ no es amor entonces nada lo es. Pinche chino bonito. Es un ciego, debió darse cuenta que Hiro todavía lo quería desde lo que había sucedido el día de ayer. Ni siquiera porque pasaron gran parte de las vacaciones separados... Está bien tonto. De verdad.

—Sí, justo estaba pensando que las mías se veían diferentes, papá. —Hizo segunda Miguel.

—¿En serio? Ay, Hiro, qué mal, perdón. Éste muchacho que no se fija.

—¡Voy a arreglar ese asunto de una vez, entonces! ¡Urge!

_"¡Si se puede, sería de mucha ayuda!"_

—¿No puede abrir tu tía y ahorita en la tarde...?

SEÑOR, _"AHORITA"_ NO POR FAVOR.

_"Mi tía no está, me preguntaba si quizá Miguel pudiera venir..."_

—¡No hay problema, menso! ¡Ahora voy y se arregla rápido! Papá, ¿Puedo ir? Además ya me aburrí de ver ropa...—Empezó a prácticamente rogar Miguel.

El señor titubeó, pero Luisa no estaba por ningún lado para hacer de contrapeso o voz de la razón en su toma de decisiones... bueno, sí estaba, pero también había ofertas del 50% así que era como si no estuviera. Y el padre Rivera aún podía ser ingenuo e impulsivo, aún a su edad. Como su hijo. A veces se veía reflejado en él.

Enrique se rió un poco.

—Pues...ándale, ve. Total ya queda poquito tiempo. Pero atento al celular y avisas cuando llegues a los departamentos. ¡Marcas por cualquier cosa!

Miguel estaba que no cabía en sí de felicidad.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Yo te aviso! ¡Los quiero, papá, adiós! ¡Hiro, ya voy! —Prácticamente gritó al celular, echando a correr con tanta fuerza como sus piernas le permitieron.

_"¿Te dijeron que sí?"_

—¡Me dijeron que sí! ¡No mames no mames no mames, _eres un genio_! ¡Voy en camino! ¡Voy a verte! —Celebró, volando de felicidad por la calle.

Hiro no necesito nada más para retomar la marcha a zancadas con renovadas fuerzas.

Dos semanas de vacaciones habían anulado por completo el ejercicio físico que hacía a diario cuidando San Fransokyo, y sin duda iba a ser algo difícil reintegrarse al equipo de Big Hero 7 una vez volviera a casa, porque ahora mismo se estaba agotando y apenas había corrido cinco cuadras...

Pero aún con todo eso.

_Se sentía volar._

—¡¿Lo que dijiste fue en serio?! —Preguntó Hiro, aún procesando y mirando con cierta culpa el restaurante que acababa de dejar atrás.

—¡Es en serio, Chapitas, es en serio! —Afirmó Miguel al otro lado, atravesando diversos comercios. —¡Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero!

—¡P-para, aún lo estoy procesando! ¡Acabo de dejar a mi familia plantada en un restaurante y es tu culpa, Miguel! —Chilló al celular, con una mezcla de euforia, nervios, felicidad y adrenalina.

—¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Yo dejé a la mía en una tienda de ropa por TÚ culpa! —Respondió el moreno entre risas.

—¡Aaaaah, mi tía y Tadashi me van a matar, primero las peleas ilegales de bots y ahora estoy haciendo una locura! —Se quejó Hiro, esquivando un camino cerrado. —¡Voy a estar castigado de por vida, esto es muy mala idea!

—Hiro, ¡¿Sabes por qué sigues corriendo?!

—¡Ya no sé ni qué estoy haciendo, ilumíname!

—¡Porque estas cosas no se piensan, se siguen con el corazón y se hacen en el momento! ¡No lo cuestiones, sólo créelo y hazlo!

Hiro sintió como si Miguel terminara de destruir la última barrera de duda que quedaba en él. Muy bien. Muy bien, seguir a su corazón... ¡¿Ésto era seguir a su corazón?! ¡Era salvaje, espontáneo, peligroso, estúpido! ¡Lo van a castigar de por vida! ¿Él pensaba que podía reaccionar rápido en situaciones de emergencia y usar la cabeza como su mejor arma? Pues nada, Miguel acababa de tirar todo eso y sus defensas por la ventana.

¡Al cuerno con la lógica, los planes y las máquinas! ¡Al diablo con el sentido común y las cosas que no se pueden hacer! ¡A la chingada (como diría Miguel) con su brillante y dotado cerebro, incluso! ¡Déjenlo disfrutar de su libertad, correr con todas sus fuerzas para ver a alguien, enamorarse locamente hasta el punto de llorar, tomar decisiones de adolescente imbécil, romperse y quebrarse hacerse pedazos en el proceso si así lo quiere porque es muy su problema y a nadie más que a él debería de importarle si lo quiere besar o no!

¡Déjenlo disfrutar de su vida!

¡Le gustaba! ¡Le gustaba tanto ese subidón de adrenalina y rebeldía! ¡Le gustaba Miguel, le gustaba sentirse libre y amado! ¡A quién le importa el calendario!

—¡Está bien! ¡Voy a hacer exactamente eso, Estrellita!

—¡Así se habla Chapitas, carajoooo! —Gritó Miguel con Euforia y entusiasmo mientras daba un brinco por la calle para trepar a la parte posterior de un camión, viajando de mosca por un breve trayecto.

—¡¿Pero por qué me mentiste en las ruinas?! —Preguntó Hiro al celular, deteniéndose en un semáforo que desesperadamente esperó a que cambiara de color. —¡Eso dolió!

—¡Ya sé, y lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho! —Se disculpó el moreno, cortando camino a través de un callejón, sólo para encontrar que no había salida y, con una maldición, regresó sobre sus pasos. —¡El malentendido fue enteramente mi culpa, pero juro que tenía una buena razón! ¡Una buena razón y demasiada estupidez! ¡Perdón, perdón!

—Miguel, ¡no te estaba reclamando! —Respondió el chino, recobrando la marcha. Tuvo que aplicar parkour para no chocar con una pared, y poder seguir corriendo. —¡Sólo quería saber por qué! No es el primer error que cometemos, y no va a ser el último, ¡Eso no me importa ya, me lo dijiste el día de las bengalas! Al final vemos cómo lo arreglamos, no espero perfección. ¡Sólo que me expliques qué pasó!

Miguel abrió mucho los ojos. Lo recordaba. Lo recordaba bien. "Varias cosas las hice por mi propio pie, los dos hemo cometido errores. No hay nada que disculpar."

A veces toma un buen amigo, una persona muy cercana y muy querida, que te de un fregadazo cuando estás olvidando tus propios valores de vida para que regreses al camino de siempre. Sonrió un poco. Quería verlo, quería abrazarlo. Quería agradecerle por todo lo que había sucedido. Buenos y malos momentos.

No iba a dejar ir a Hiro tan fácil, no. Iba a hacer falta más que esto para separarlo de su vida.

—¡P-prefiero decirte en persona! ¡Pero te juro que todo lo que pensé, ya no me importa! ¡Sólo quiero verte!

Fuegos artificiales nacieron en su pecho.

—¡¿Por dónde vas?! —Preguntó jadeante Hiro, recobrando el aliento al darse cuenta que ya había llegado al malecón de la playa. Y ahí empezó a lamentar el no saberse las rutas de autobús.

—¡No sé pero yo voy camino a los depar--... auch! ¡Bajo! ¡Perdón, señora! —Gritó Miguel una disculpa, al bajar de un salto del camión antes de que fuera a alejarlo de su camino, maniobra que le costó empujar a una señora en el proceso antes de retomar su carrera. La señora sólo le gritó algo que no le importó.

Hiro se quedó pensando, haciendo cálculos rápidos en su cabeza. Entonces Miguel iba en camino a la playa también _. Ni de joda se va a esperar a verlo_ , él también tiene pies y puede correr _._

—¡Yo voy a seguir por la playa hasta que te encuentre! ¡Permiso, permiso, déjeme pasar!

—¡Hiro, nos vamos a cruzar y no nos vamos a encon-...!

—¡No va a pasar! ¡Nos aseguraremos de que eso no pase!

—¡...Tienes razón! ¡Ya no pasará! ¡Y si pasa, nos encontraremos, nos las arreglaremos!

Qué curioso, cómo puedes subestimar lo mucho que una persona puede crecer al lado de otra en solo dos semanas de un accidente científico. Y qué tan rápido se puede volver alguien especial para ti en ese mismo lapso de tiempo.

Ya no iban a permitir que sus familiares pusieran su opinión por encima sobre la locura que estaban a punto de hacer porque era suya. Suya de ellos. Suyas las experiencias, suyo el cariño.

—¡Miguel, estoy pasando por el parque donde te compre el globo de LED, me voy acercando! —Indicó Hiro, sintiendo como si con cada pisada que diera el mundo a su alrededor explotara en colores y recuerdos en sepia.

¿De verdad había transcurrido todo en tan poco tiempo?

Miguel experimentó una similar sensación de nostalgia. Pasando frente a los puestos donde tuvieron su primera cita. Donde fueron a comprar cosas para reparar la máquina... ¡Qué lejano se veía todo eso ahora! Y su primer pelea... qué estupidez.

—Por cierto, Hiro, ¡Nunca te dije! ¡Socorro se quedó con el aro! ¡Y... y le di las conchas de mar que juntamos para ella!

—¡¿Cuándo se las diste?!

—¡Cuando nos peleamos por una estupidez, no recuerdo ni por qué!

—Qué bueno porque a mi me da pesadillas recordarlo.

—Ay, dramático, ¡de peores hemos salido!

—Pero, ¿Qué pensó de las conchitas? ¿L-le gustaron?

—¡Le encantaron, las quiere pintar de regreso en casa! Y me robé tu almohada. Te dejé la mía, ¡fue un accidente!

—¡¿Te robaste mi almohada?! ¡Eso explica tantas cos...! ¡Rayos, olvidé comprarle algo a Socorro! ¡Y a tu familia!

—¡Yo también lo olvidé! ¡Agh, no importa, podemos ir de compras luego de vernos! Pero te golpeo si me llevas a ver ropa.

—¡Tranquilo! Te voy a llevar a ver zapatos.

—¡Hiro!

—¡Oye, no es mi culpa que a tu familia le gusten los zapatos!

—¡No vamos a ir a una zapatería, no manches!

Tantas memorias. ¿Cómo pretendían borrarlas de su celular? Jamás podrían quitarlas de sus mentes, ¿por qué no mejor vivir con ellas y celebrarlas?

Precisamente por esas cosas se gustaban tanto, porque podían ser unos locos, pero también una inquebrantable fuerza positiva a donde fuera que quisieran ir, un huracán de fuerza y de pasión que nada lo paraba y nada se interponía en su camino. Una tormenta, un mar revuelto. Correr a los gritos en el celular, con la adrenalina al tope, entre carcajadas, y reclamos.

Pero también podían ser la calma. La calma de una tarde lluviosa de besos a orillas del mar, la calma de una mano que busca el agarre de la otra en un océano inmenso y tranquilo. Un abrazo bajo el agua de un cenote quieto y prístino. Un sincero "lo siento". Una delicada declaración de amor. Una calma inmensa.

No sabían qué iba a pasar a partir de ahora.

Pero fuera lo que fuera, si pudieron con la discusión, y si podían con la presión de su familia...

Podían con la incertidumbre.

—¿Sabes, Miguel? —Habló al celular Hiro entre jadeos de cansancio, deteniéndose por un momento para sacar el collar que guardaba en su bolsillo, intentando colocárselo con una mano. —Hoy iba a borrar todo. Nuestras fotos, todo. Pero no pude. Incluso me traje el collar en los bolsillos para tirarlo al mar, y ahora lo traigo puesto. Tenía... miedo a perderte, supongo.

Miguel se detuvo al otro lado de la línea, tomando aire. Apresuradamente, decidió que quería hacer lo mismo, y empezó a colocar el suyo al cuello.

—Oh... ¿De verdad? Yo pensaba hacer lo mismo hoy.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, pero... sabes... creo que no se trata sobre perderte o no... es que no estaba listo para decir adiós y quería intentar de nuevo. Cuando... cuando la gente se va, no hay más remedio, pero, ¿para qué iba a adelantarlo sin haber intentado antes?

—... No me gusta perder gente. —Concedió Hiro. —Pero no nos quedan tantos días de vacaciones, ¿verdad?

—Sí. ¡Pero Hiro! Incluso si nos terminamos yendo, ¡Lo intentamos! ¡Eso es lo importante! Aún si todo termina un día, ¿qué importa si por ahora podemos hacer algo?

—¿Tu familia te enseñó eso también? —Preguntó Hiro al otro lado de la línea.

Miguel pensó en su tatarabuela. Mamá Imelda. Si ella no se rindió con su vida aún después de que papá Héctor la dejara, entonces ellos podían seguir. Si papá Héctor pudo volver con su hija, si tiene razón en que nada muere a menos que le olvide... entonces que muera en tiempo y forma, pero él no va a ser quien mate esos sentimientos.

—Mi familia ha perdido a varios integrantes, pero les recordamos con cariño. Así que, sí, diría que sí. No importa lo que venga, lo descubriremos en tiempo y forma. ¡Pero no te quieras adelantar! Yo lo hice y ya viste lo que pasó.

Hiro se rió.

Tadashi tenía razón, al final del día, con lo del Tao. ¿Quién mejor para nivelar a alguien con problemas para decir adiós como él, que Miguel? Era prácticamente su especialidad, y estaba perfectamente preparado para el duelo.

Vivió su vida solo, sintiendo que no encajaba. Con burlas de otros niños, moviéndose de colegios y saltando grados demasiado rápido para hacer amigos. Una tía ocupada con un café. Un hermano mayor que se volvió su único mundo y punto de referencia para absolutamente todo. Ahora, si Tadashi llegara a faltar en su vida...

...De algún modo, siente que Miguel podría incluso reparar eso. Tenía razón. No era de él rendirse antes de intentarlo.

El yin y el yang.

—Bueno, pues a seguir corriendo, Miguel.

—No voy a borrar esas fotos Hiro.

—Yo tampoco, ya no.

—¡Recuérdame!

—¡Miguel, no, no te pongas a cantar ahora, aún hay mucho que hacer!

Retomaron la marcha, esta vez, ambos acercándose por lados opuestos del malecón.

Ochocientos metros. Setecientos.

_Seiscientos._

—¡Chapitas, Chapitas!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Creo que te veo! ¡Creo que te veo! ¡Salta o algo! ¡Soy yo, soy yo!

Hiro saltó, y un pequeño punto moreno a la lejanía empezó a saltar también. Sintió claramente como algo dentro suyo vibraba de entusiasmo, de anticipación, de felicidad, y se encontró saltando en su lugar cinco veces más con tal de quemar toda la energía extra que tenía acumulada. ¿Pero era Miguel? Quería asegurarse antes de ir y tirar a esa persona al piso.

—¿Miguel? ¿Estás saltando?

—¡Sí, pendejo!

—¡Miguel!

Confirmado, es el moreno, no hay más que decir. Maldiciendo no haberse traído a Baymax para poder ir hacia él más rápido, echó a correr en su dirección.

Quinientos metros.

—¡Chapitas!

—¡Estrellita!

—¡Flaco!

—¡Calaverita!

Cuatrocientos metros.

—¡Miguel! ¡¿Tienes una camiseta blanca sin mangas?!

—¡Sí, sí la tengo! ¡¿Y tú vienes con una playera roja?!

—¡Sí, sí tengo una playera roja!

—¡Sí eres tú!

Demasiada gente estorbando. En el camino de Hiro, se atravesó un grupo de adolescentes, una señora con un cochecito de bebé, un puesto de esquites, uno de glorias... Una persona juzgándolo con la mirada.

Trescientos metros.

La memoria fugaz del muchacho que les gritó "pinches putos" regresó a su mente. El hecho de que en su momento no pudo reaccionar rápido. ¡Pero, ah no, no iba a pasar de nuevo! ¡No si Hiro Hamada podía evitarlo!

—¡Miguel, toma esa lateral! y vamos a la playa... ¡Hay menos gente cerca de las rocas!—Dio la instrucción Hiro.

—¡Voy volando! ¡ACK! ¡Perdón, señora! ¡Hiro, voy a colgar!

—¡Yo también!

 _"¡Señorita aunque te tardes más!"_ Gritó alguien ahogadamente detrás suyo, pero no le importó y colgó su llamada. Miguel localizó con rapidez la lateral que Hiro le indicó, corrió con sus piernas que pedían a gritos un descanso, y descendió con rapidez a la playa donde encontró acceso. Aterrizó sobre la arena caliente, que quemaba, y lamentó haberse puesto huaraches pues se colaba entre sus dedos y quemaba.

—¡Auch, auch, auch! ¡Caliente, caliente! —Se quejó, dando brinquitos en su lugar.

—¡ESTRELLITA! —Escuchó a lo lejos, obligándole a levantar la vista. A meras tres o cuatro cuadras (aproximadas) de distancia, podía ver el pelo revuelto de Hiro, su camiseta, sus shorts cargo de muchos bolsillos, sus converse de tela negra.

—¡CHAPITAS! —Gritó Miguel, sintiendo su mirada iluminarse. Hiro empezó a correr hacia él.

_Al cuerno la arena que quemaba._

Corrió hacia Hiro, sintiendo que sus piernas de nuevo le pedían misericordia por un descanso y que los pulmones se sentían como si fueran a estallar en cualquier momento.

Porque uno es un apasionado músico testarudo. Y el otro es un genio igualmente testarudo. Y en un mundo de puertas cerradas, aprendieron a tumbarlas y a transformar todos esos "no" que les decían, en "sí" que les complacieran. Y por supuesto que aplicaba también aquí. Ahora.

_Trescientos metros._

—¡MENTÍ! —Fue lo primero que gritó Hiro, llamando la atención de las pocas personas que iban en dirección opuesta, al mar. —¡TADASHI ME ESCANEÓ! ¡LOS RESULTADOS SALIERON BIEN! ¡TENÍAS RAZÓN, ERA DE VERDAD, SOY UN IMBÉCIL! ¡PENSÉ QUE TE ESTABA PROTEGIENDO!

_Doscientos metros._

—¡YO TAMBIÉN MENTÍ! —Contestó Miguel. —¡QUERÍA PROTEGERTE! ¡PERO EN VERDAD ESTABA CORRIENDO A LO ESTÚPIDO! ¡PERDONA EL MALENTENDIDO, SOY UN IDIOTA! ¡ESTOY FELIZ DE HABERTE CONOCIDO!

—¡ESTOY FELIZ DE HABERTE CONOCIDO!

_Cien metros._

Ochenta.

Sesenta.

Cuarenta.

Veinte.

Diez.

_Cinco._

—¡HIRO! —El menor brincó a los brazos de su amigo, efectivamente embistiéndolo con la fuerza de un elefante en estampida. Llevaba ya cientos de metros agarrando carrera, después de todo.

—¡MI... AKLDFJASD! —Chilló el asiático al terminar cayendo sobre la arena, y dio un grito aún más fuerte cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que quemaba. —¡Quítate, quítate!

Lo quiere mucho pero ahorita no.

—¡Hiro! ¡Te ex.... au! —Miguel se vio empujado por su amigo, quien se había levantado de un golpe y estaba dando saltos como chango en su lugar mientras se sacudía la arena caliente de encima.

Arena. Caliente. Sobre la cual él también cayó.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! —El menor soltó un grito de mariachi mientras se levantaba como un resorte, aliviando la quemadura que se había dado contra la misma. —¡Auch, auch, auch! ¡¿Por qué no quisiste ir al mar?! —Reclamó Miguel.

—¡Había mucha gente! ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué saltaste encima mío, Miguel?!

—¡Era el momento perfecto! Bueno, ya no tan perfecto, ¡pero lo era! En las películas siempre se ve más fácil.

—Miguel, las películas NO son la realidad.

—¡Ya vi!

Se tuvieron que ayudar mutuamente a quitarse la arena después. Ya no quemaba, pero ahora molestaba. Y raspaba: les quedaron unas cuantas rozaduras y raspones como resultado del entusiasmo del músico.

—Bueno... Esto puede funcionar. —Concluyó Hiro, tras inspeccionar su desastroso estado. —Podemos alegar que tuvimos una caída y nos tuvimos que quedar en casa.

—¿No habíamos quedado en que ya no íbamos a mentir más?

—Pedimos perdón, que es diferente.

—¡Hiro...! ¡...Está bien, estoy de acuerdo, pero por esta única vez y que quede claro que no me agrada del todo la idea!

Hiro sonrió con satisfacción y atrevimiento, antes de tronar sus dedos con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras el moreno rápidamente mandaba un mensaje por celular a su familia.

—Hiro Hamada salvando el día de nuevo. De nada Miguel. —El moreno le dio un pellizco. —¡Auch! ¡Ahí no, que me raspé! —Reclamó el asiático.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—... L-lamento haberte mentido... y... y haberte roto el corazón. —Murmuró Miguel, por fin decidiéndose a ver a Hiro. —Yo... yo pensé que era lo correcto decirte que no. Estuviste tanto tiempo diciéndome que era mentira, que... y... y además...

—Yo también lo siento. —Interrumpió Hiro con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa. —Yo te lastimé primero, varias veces. Me lo busqué de cierto modo. Es mi culpa que tuvieras miedo.

—... Somos un asco mintiendo, uh. —Se rió Miguel. —No duramos más de un día nunca.

—Prefiero que dure un día a que dure demasiados, a decir verdad. No me quejo.

—Quiero... quiero ser sincero contigo. —Pidió el moreno. —No sé si los hilos rojos existen, no sé si las almas predestinadas existen. No sé ni siquiera si soy el indicado para ti o estoy ocupando el lugar de alguien más, pero... eres especial para mi. Creo en tí. Confío en tí. Y... y sé que tú también haces eso conmigo, ¡Y-yo no necesito nada más para ser feliz! Y... y si me lo permites, y si... y si tú también eres feliz con eso, yo... yo...

El asiático lo tomó por la cintura antes de que Miguel pudiera reaccionar.

—"Ahorita" vemos eso, Miguel. —Interrumpió el genio, rodando los ojos para después besarlo, dejando al moreno con los ojos muy abiertos para luego separarse.

Miguel estaba rojo como un tomate.

—¿Ahora quién es el Chapitas, Miguel?

Hiro no pudo evitar reírse ante el súbito grito de mariachi que Miguel soltó segundos después, para luego reaccionar y lanzarse encima suyo, parándose de puntitas para comérselo a besos.

No se quejaba. No se quejaba de lo impulsivo que era.

Después irían a sanarse las heridas, por souvenirs, a hablar bien y a preocuparse de todo lo que aún no tenía solución. Juntos, por supuesto. Pero primero, ésto.

Valió la pena correr todo el camino.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  23. **Algo está cambiando** \- Julieta Venegas _[El ojo del huracán]_  
  

  24. **Caminar de tu mano** \- Río Roma _[Agridulce despedida]_  
  

  25. **Agua** \- Jarabe de palo _[Distancia]_  
  

  26. **Dime ven** \- Motel _[2000 metros]_  
  




* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

Aviso de una vez que **el último capítulo de Tesis va a tardar más tiempo en salir que uno normal.**

No mamen nomas puse DOS dibujos y wattpad ya me mandó una advertencia xD Los dos son de Sarita!! El primero es el del capítulo anterior, llenos de flores y espinas. El segundo es un cómic nuevo de una canción que ella encontró y que quedaba con el FANFIC ENTERO. Así que hizo una versión de cómo se imaginaba el final en base a ella. No puedo ponerlo entero acá, pero les recomiendo que se pasen a revolucion, a su instagram, o a su twitter para verlo entero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, soy Axureé! Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.
> 
> Perdón el retraso, me tomó un rato poner las imágenes todas juntas. Lamentablemente, y al igual que pasó en cromatograma, estas ocupan mucho espacio así que creo que sólo podré poner los dibujos que me llegaron a dedicar de tesis, y me tendré que saltar los memes por esta ocasión...porquememandaronunputeroynocabentodos. ;A;)/ send help Wattpad me regaño por exceso de imagenes.
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	26. Escrito en las estrellas

—¡Sí, tía, estoy aquí con Miguel!

—¿Le puedes dar saludos de mi parte?

—Ah, dice que te manda saludos.

Hiro usaba el teléfono mientras su amigo abría la puerta del departamento para dejarle pasar primero. El genio rodó los ojos porque no era una chica, pero dio las gracias con una leve reverencia de cabeza y entró de todos modos. Miguel le siguió, atento a la conversación para poder después él hablar con sus padres. No se sentían cómodos diciendo la verdad, ni mintiendo, pero estaban barajando posibilidades y escupiendo soluciones tan rápido como podían con la soga al cuello.

Así que... ésto era el famoso "clóset". El lugar donde te escondes por seguridad.

No era muy cómodo... y la idea de esconderse de su propia familia era difícil de digerir... pero al menos, se tenían uno al otro.

—Sí... le dejé mis llaves sin querer... sí, sus papás también saben que está conmigo.

—¡Lamento mucho la confusión, tía Cass!—Habló Miguel en voz alta para que se le escuchara tras el auricular y así reforzar la coartada de Hiro, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. A Hiro se le escapó una sonrisita.

—Ah, por cierto... nos caímos cuando veníamos para acá, así que quizás nos pongamos algo para los raspones. —Añadió el genio, dándose palmaditas imaginarias en la espalda por su buena idea.

—Creí que me habías aventado a la arena. —Preguntó Miguel con la boca torcida en confusión, mirándolo con una ceja más alzada que la otra en extrañeza.

Hiro casi se atraganta con su propia saliva

—¡M-Miguel! No lo escuches, tía, ¡está dramatizando! —Justificó Hiro con una sonrisa nerviosa, haciendo que Miguel rodara los ojos. —¿Eh? No, yo... yo creo que seguiremos buscando souvenirs por nuestra cuenta después, pueden quedarse allá, no me esperen.

—¡Oh, cierto! ¡Aún le quiero llevar algo a Mochi! —Volvió a interrumpir Miguel, prácticamente trepando a Hiro y por ende, meticheando la llamada.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué haces?!

—¡Dígale a Hiro que Mochi también se merece atención!

—¡Quítate, es mi llamada!

—¡Es que a mí no me hace caso y es bien tacaño con su gato!

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No es cierto! ¡Tía Cass, no lo escuches, está de enfadoso! —Protestó Hiro, alzando el celular para que no lo pudiera alcanzar y refugiándose del moreno.

—¡Tu tía ya me escuchó, ja! —El moreno le lanzó una mirada petulante por toda respuesta. Hiro le frunció el ceño y huyó a la cocina para poder seguir hablando en paz, dejando al mexicano a sus anchas en el departamento.

—No, no son heridas graves, con Baymax tenemos para estar bien y entonces saldremos un rato... ah, sí, vamos a avisar también a sus padres, ¡por supuesto!

Y es que, aunque era opcional, era mejor que la siguiente parada fuera el mundo exterior después de que se dieran un baño (Hiro tuvo que prestarle ropa a Miguel, pero no se quejaba, se veía bien usando su camiseta) para quitarse la arena y de que Baymax tratara sus raspones y músculos exhaustos. Aunque, claro, al menos ya no tendrían que correr casi dos kilómetros para verse.

Se gustaban. Sabían que se gustaban. Sabían que se habían gustado por un largo tiempo, ya era hora de poder coquetearse a gusto.

Los souvenirs para Mochi y Dante eran más una excusa conveniente que una necesidad. Solo... tenían que descansar un poco para recuperar energías antes de ponerse en camino. Estaban tan cansados luego de correr tanto tiempo...

Terminaron saliendo tres horas más tarde.

En su defensa, tomaron una pequeña siesta acurrucados en la cama de Hiro en lo que su cabello se secaba y los raspones cicatrizaban y se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Luego se tardaron cubriendo a Hiro de protector solar para que no se volviera a quemar.

—Bueno, al menos ya no duelen. —Habló Miguel en inglés, intentando practicar su idioma con Hiro e intentando ver el lado positivo al asunto mientras tomaba un sorbo a su agua de coco. —Y ya estamos aquí, así que, sigue siendo ganancia si lo ves por ese lado.

Hiro se acomodó la visera de la gorra que le había robado a Tadashi para limpiarse el sudor por millonésima vez y le robó un sorbo al coco de Miguel, quién lo inclinó en su dirección para facilitarle el acceso.

—¿Cómo se nos ocurre salir _por la tarde_? Hace un calor de los mil demonios. —Se quejó Hiro.

—Es Quintana Roo, aquí siempre hace calor.

—Y hay _muchos_ locales cerrados.

—¡Ay, Chapitas! ¡Pareces nuevo!

—¡Que yo no vivo aquí!

Quizá fuera lo improvisado del asunto, quizá fuera que estaban escondiéndose un poco del peso apremiante de sus familias (a quienes querían mucho, muchísimo, pero era simplemente doloroso que se metieran en sus asuntos personales), quizás fuera el hecho de que, simplemente, necesitaban una pausa.

Vacaciones de sus vacaciones.

Quizás solo les hacía falta salir por un helado, tomar agua de coco, comer mariscos en el mismo restaurante del primer dia, improvisar un juego de dominadas con unos chicos en el parque y un balón antes de retomar su camino (Hiro ganó 21 a 20 a Miguel, fue pura pinche suerte), y sacar miles de fotos por dónde pasaban.

Quizás recorrer con nostalgia algunos de los lugares que habían visitado a lo largo de su aventura les ayudara a lidiar con el duelo, al pasar por el proceso catártico de decir adiós a los lugares, y darles las gracias por los momentos que les permitieron compartir antes de irse pasado mañana. (¿Te acuerdas, Chapitas, cuando bailamos en el acuario casi vacío? ¿Te acuerdas, Estrellita, cuando bailamos en el malecón? ¿Te acuerdas?)

No fue como su última cite. No hubo tiempo extra arreglándose para salir más allá de bañarse para quitarse la sangre, la arena y el sudor. No hubo espinillas ni mosquitos que arruinaran la mañana. No hubo beso a la orilla del mar, no hubo momento en que se tomarán de la mano para caminar a la orilla del mar hablando de cursilerías, pero no importaba.

Era la cita perfecta, así improvisada, así de triste y de dulce. ¡Que la nostalgia era la reina de ese atardecer!

Por eso concluyeron del mejor modo que se les ocurrió. Una fogata al lado del mar.

Sólo hubo que comprar algunas cosas en las tiendas más cercanas, ir por un cambio de ropa (trajes de baño, por supuesto), escoger un punto solitario de la playa donde nadie los fuera a molestar, que Miguel fuera por su guitarra para amenizar el asunto, y por supuesto leer las instrucciones que venían en wikihow sobre cómo prender fogatas al aire libre, antes de que terminaran fundiendo toda la arena en vidrio.

—La verdad, siempre quise hacer una fogata en la playa con amigos. —Confesó Hiro ligeramente emocionado mientras cuidaba del fuego, revisando una y otra vez el tutorial que se había encontrado en línea sobre cómo prender fogatas. —¡Así que es bastante emocionante ya estar aquí!

—¿Y por qué no lo hiciste antes? —Preguntó Miguel con una sonrisa. Hiro se encogió de hombros.

—Primero que nada, me daba miedo.

—Hiro... te prometo que si pasa algo, voy a estar aqu-... —Empezó a decir Miguel, lo suficientemente apresurado para que su acento mexicano se mezclara con su inglés intermedio, pero un dedo se colocó sobre sus labios y le impidió seguir avanzando.

—¡Eeeeeeh! ¡Dije "daba"! ¡En pasado! —Apartó la vista, distrayéndose con unos leños.

Era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que se sentía más seguro si Miguel estaba por los alrededores de una fogata... una sensación agradable cuyo secreto se llevaría a la tumba.

Aunque no era tan secreto, sospechaba que Miguel ya tenía al menos una idea de ello, a juzgar por la pequeña sonrisa con hoyuelo incluído que decoró brevemente su rostro mexicano.

—Bien... pero si empiezas a sentirte incómodo sólo dime y la apagamos. —Dijo el moreno, y Hiro sonrió un poco.

—Bueno, igual no era la única razón. De niño no tenía muchos amigos, y realmente no he podido salir de San Fransokyo, ésta es la primera vez que salgo.

—Oh... sí recuerdo algo de eso. —Asintió el moreno, sentándose a un costado del fuego, dejando de lado su guitarra y acomodando las bolsitas de bombones y totis que habían comprado para que no le estorbaran. —Los niños son crueles, no te merecías que te molestaran por eso. —Hizo un puchero.

Hiro se encogió de hombros.

—Eh, a estas alturas no se puede hacer mucho al respecto. Por eso valoro mucho a Tadashi, me ayudó mucho todos esos años.

—Tadashi es muy buena persona. —Recordó Miguel, con una sonrisa leve.

—Sí, bueno, a veces es muy odioso... pero, en el fondo, es buena persona. —Ensartó uno de los bombones en una varilla para ponerlo a asar.

Sucede algo cuando evitamos tener conversaciones difíciles: las volvemos una catástrofe en nuestra cabeza. A veces, parece más sencillo simplemente esquivarlas, y no tenerlas... pero Miguel no podía seguir haciendo eso. Daba miedo encarar la realidad, sí... y una vez que iniciara, sería como si esa conversación entera ya no estuviera sólo en su cabeza, si no ahí, presente, con él.

Sí, había evitado el tema toda la tarde, desde el momento en que Hiro preguntó por primera vez "por qué me mentiste" y sólo pudo decirle que tenía una muy buena razón... pero ya era hora de sacarlo a relucir. Hizo una promesa, no la podía romper. Esa promesa y esa confianza valían el sacrificio de tener que tomar el paso incómodo.

Pero Hiro valía la pena.

—Hiro... ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta muy tonta?

—Dime. —Contestó distraído, mordiendo su bombón ya dorado, llenándose la boca de azúcar.

—¿Eres... feliz, con tu familia y con tus amigos?

Hiro parpadeó sorprendido.

—¡Claro que lo soy! ¿A qué viene eso?

Miguel tomó aire y respiró, distrayéndose tomando su propia guitarra para tocar unos cuantos acordes. Hiro, curioso, se acercó a su lado mientras mordisqueaba su postre, relamiendo el desastre que se quedaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

—...Mi... familia me dijo algunas cosas...

—¿... Qué te dijeron?

Esto empezaba a sentirse como uno de esos programas de "cuéntaselo a quien más confianza le tengas". Hiro cruzo los dedos y respiró ansiosamente, deseando que no fuera nada malo.

—Bueno... Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que mis papás son muy buenas personas. Sólo que, a veces... Tenemos malentendidos.

—Entiendo. —Asintió Hiro. —He visto a tus padres a través de tu mente, tranquilo. Son grandes personas.

Miguel suspiró aliviado de sacar eso del medio.

—B-bueno... me dijeron, eh... ¡No te vayas a reír! —Inició Miguel, y Hiro alzó una ceja. — M-me dijeron, y me estaba preguntando, bueno, que...

—¿Ajá...? —Esto sólo servía para subirle la ansiedad.

—Me dijeron que... tu vida es muy diferente a la mía. Que... la vida en las grandes ciudades tienen un ritmo diferente. ¡Y sí, sé que es verdad! ¡Tuve tu cerebro un tiempo! Y vaya si eres diferente... Eres muy impresionante, y único y... Diferente.

—Hay... ¿Algo con ello, o...?

—No... Sí... bueno, este...

Hiro se debatió. No entendía a dónde quería dar Miguel, pero bastaba verlo para entender que le ponía muy nervioso hacer esto. ¿Debería de dejarlo seguir a su ritmo? ¿O intentar ayudarlo sería una mejor opción? Lo conocía a estas alturas, pero a veces la decisión era ambigua.

Es imposible ponerte siempre de acuerdo con otra persona, por bien que le conozcas.

Hiro se estaba impacientando con su propia falta de iniciativa. Mejor si hace algo. O no. O bueno, sí.

Dos ansiosos no dan una.

Sin muchas ideas, hizo lo que a él le servía en estas situaciones y tomó la mano de Miguel en un intento de transmitirle apoyo y calma. Ni idea de si funcionara, y no se le ocurrían muchas razones para justificar su acción, pero, bueno, peor era no intentarlo al menos.

Cuando el moreno volteó, se encontró con Hiro enrojeciendo hasta las orejas y dedicándole una sonrisa tan chueca como nerviosa, como esperando que eso le ayudara en algo sin tener realmente idea de lo que estaba haciendo, y no pudo evitar reírse un poquito, mostrando su hoyuelo, ya más relajado.

Bueno, al menos eran dos nerviosos. Y al menos no está solo. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo si coincidían en sus pasos inseguros?

Hiro estaba _aquí_.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los del otro, y prosiguió.

—Mi familia me dijo... que considerara que tú eres de San Fransokyo, y yo de Santa Cecilia. —Comentó, su sonrisa entristeciéndose un poco. —Te... te lo voy a decir con hechos, ya que te gustan tanto. Hay... _mucha_ distancia de por medio entre ambos lugares, y las cosas donde tú vives, a las que ya estás acostumbrado... son muy diferentes a donde yo vivo.

Miguel se aclaró la garganta y apretó un poco los dedos de Hiro, con nerviosismo.

—Yo sé que en San Fransokyo la gente no se casa para quedarse con su familia toda la vida... Y Santa Cecilia es así. Tú vas a la universidad, tienes muchos amigos, eres un superhéroe, vives más acelerado... de donde yo vengo las cosas no son así, y ni siquiera estaría cerca tuyo para apoyarte en tus metas. Así que... Pensé que tal vez... Yo no sería tu mejor opción.

Hiro tragó saliva y buscó la mirada de Miguel, perdida en algún punto del horizonte. Aunque sonreía, era una sonrisa nublada por la melancolía. El mar y el crepitar del fuego ante ellos, con las primeras estrellas del crepúsculo, completaban mucho la escena. Le recordaban a aquella tarde cuando habían jugado con bengalas y se habían hecho daño por primera vez.

El músico continuó. Hiro escuchó. No dijo ni una palabra, simplemente lo escuchó.

—...Sé que no tengo mucho que ofrecerte. Sé que vivo muy lejos, y en un lugar muy diferente a tu hogar. Sé que las cosas de donde yo vengo, las cosas que se acostumbran en mi pueblo, no son las mismas que las que tú esperas en San Fransokyo. Sé que ya tenías una vida antes de mi, y no quisiera que ninguno de nosotros tomara decisiones difíciles por... Esto. No quisiera frenarte a ti ni tus metas por algo así. Me gustas por ser quien eres, ¡quisiera que alcances tu máximo potencial y tus sueños! Por... eso te mentí. Porque creo que sería más estorbo que ayuda para ti.

—¿... Por eso me dijiste que...?

—Que ya no me gustabas. —Miguel tragó saliva, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. —Pensé que así sería más fácil decir adiós... pero me equivoqué. Dolió peor haberte mentido. No debí haberlo hecho, lo siento. Pero... la verdad es que es cierto que no tengo nada que ofrecerte. Mis padres tienen razón.

Hiro frunció el ceño, viendo el crepitar del fuego.

—Bueno. En primer lugar... —Y entonces le soltó un zape a Miguel.

—¡Auch, oye!

—¡Eso es por haberme mentido, calaverita!

—¡D-dije que lo sentía! —Empezó a disculparse Miguel.

—¡¿Tienes idea de lo que dolió decir eso?!

—¡Ni me digas nada que tú hiciste lo mismo!

—¡No he terminado! —Lo regañó Hiro para luego darle otro zape.

—¡Auch, Hiro! ¡¿Y eso por qué fue?!

—¡Y ése fue por ser un idiota! ¡¿Nunca se te ocurrió preguntarme primero al respecto lo que yo quería de mi vida?!

—¡Oye, era un argumento bastante convincente! ¿O me vas a decir que no es verdad?

—Miguel, no dudo que le afecte a otras personas, ¡Pero a mí no! No vayas por ahí asumiendo cosas, tonto.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo de la distancia? ¡Tadashi ya ni siquiera vive conmigo y tía Cass, pero le seguimos viendo y teniendo cariño! No por no verlo lo queremos menos. Además, nada que un dispositivo mejorado para videollamadas no pueda mejorar. Tarde o temprano me mudaré algún día, no podría dejar que algo como la distancia me afectara.

—P-pero las costumbres...

—¡No todos los citadinos somos tan fríos como tus papás te dijeron! Lo de ir a la universidad me lo sugirió mi hermano, ¡pero sus metas no son las mías! Yo no soy Tadashi. Yo sólo quiero inventar cosas nuevas... no aburrirme... ¡Tuviste mi cerebro, sabes cómo soy!

—Y que lo digas... —Murmuró Miguel, sobándose el sitio del golpe.

Bastaba un cambio de mentes para darse cuenta que Tadashi y Hiro podían ser hermanos, pero pocas cosas tenían en común a pesar de ir a la misma universidad y compartir los mismos gustos.

—¡Exacto! Y nunca te has interpuesto para quitarme las cosas importantes para mí... ¡ _Dude_ , me ayudaste a probar y reparar la máquina cuando estabas en tu completo derecho de echarte para atrás!

—Eh... e-eh... —Miguel sentía que se le subían los colores al rostro.

—No he terminado. Lo que hiciste por mi fue bastante más ayuda de la que me han brindado incluso compañeros de la universidad a quienes veo a diario... ¡Me ayudaste más con la máquina que tía Cass! Y no porque ella no sepa de tecnología la quiero menos, ni creo que no me ofrezca nada. ¡¿Por qué haría eso contigo?! ¡Ni a Mochi le hago eso!

—Ah.. yo.. eh...... —Miguel súbitamente se sentía estúpido. —P-pero... ¿Allá no suelen saltar de pareja en pareja...?

Hiro suspiró.

—Otros, quizá... pero mi vida es mía. Yo decido con quién, cuándo y cómo compartirla... y... bueno... —Hiri rascó su nuca y evitó la mirada de Miguel. contigo sí lo haría.

Miguel sintió que el corazón le saltaba fuera del pecho, y tragó saliva.

—...La distancia no me importa, el ritmo de vida tampoco... Y no quiero que te culpes por las decisiones que yo u otros hayamos tomado si no son tu responsabilidad.

—... Hiro. Lamento haberte mentido. ¿Me perdonas?

—... Bueno...

Ay, ese momento incómodo dónde era su turno de decir la verdad. El mayor le dedicó una sonrisa sospechosamente nerviosa, rascándose la nuca.

—De hecho yo también te mentí porque creí que tu familia era más... tradicional... así que no estoy en una posición de regañarte.

—...Eh. ¿Qué? Tú... ¿Mentiste por eso?—El moreno removió sus pies en la arena. —¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Era por lo mismo que yo? Porque las costumbres no me importan tanto, tampoco...

—N-no, era por...

Hiro murmuró algo que Miguel no entendió.

—¿El que?

—La oskdjfafdf.

—¿La qué?

—La alsdfjasdlf.

—Hiro, no manches. —Miguel alzó una ceja. El mayor escondió la cara con timidez.

—...L-la homosexualidad. Yo... creí que tus padres no iban a aprobar que yo... y... b-bueno, ¿pensé que te iría mejor con una chica?  
Ñ  
Ahora fue el turno de Miguel de parpadear con extrañeza y sorpresa. A ver, ésto sí estaba interesante. Sobre todo porque él mismo tenía esa duda hasta hace poco que sus papás se acercaron.

El moreno hizo memoria. Regaño por no pasar tiempo con su familia pero buscar a Hiro, sí. Regaño por estar más al pendiente de Hiro que de la calle, sí. Advertencia de que su amigo tenía un diferente ritmo de vida, sí. Explicación de que no le iban a preguntar nada que no quisiera o no estuviera listo para contarles, sí.

Regaño porque era muy obvio que le gustaba alguien de su mismo sexo, _nope_. No aún.

Bueno... y aún si fuera así... ¿Qué? ¿No se enfrentó antes a ellos, cuando quería tocar musica y no le dejaban? ¡Esa SÍ que fue una resistencia! Después de eso, difícilmente podría decir que sus padres estaban impidiéndole salir con Hiro. Y no precisamente porque fuera un chico, si no porque tenía diferentes costumbres.

—Bueno, no puedo decir que toda mi familia sea igual en ese aspecto... n-nunca les pregunté su opinión al respecto y no creo que todos opinen lo mismo, pero... a mis papás lo que les preocupa es que me hagan daño, sea hombre o mujer. No les importa mucho quién sea, sólo que no me trate mal. En... en ese aspecto, mis papás me están apoyando mucho.

Hiro volteó a verlo, con confusión.

—Y... ¡Y de todos modos, si a alguien le molesta, es muy mi pedo si salgo con quién a mí me guste! ¡Ellos no son los que van a salir contigo! ¿No? Sería yo, y a mi me afecta, ¡así que mi familia no tiene nada que decidir por mí! Ya me enfrenté a ellos una vez por tocar guitarra así que no sería la primera vez que hiciera algo así.

Y dicho esto, Miguel tomó su guitarra y tocó algunos acordes rápidos. Hiro siempre se quedaba maravillado de la rapidez con que sus dedos tocaban los acordes.

—¡Y puedo hacerlo de nuevo por alguien a quien yo quiera! Si papá Héctor lo hizo, ¡Yo también! ¿Verdad? ¡Sigo siendo su familia, tengo su sangre en mis venas! Él entendería, se la pasó intentando regresar con quien amaba y nunca pudo hacerlo. ¡Y se arrepintió tanto, Hiro!

—Miguel... —Dijo Hiro, aunque en realidad no quería interrumpir nada, porque no sabía qué decir.

—¡Yo no tengo miedo! ¡Si me quieres, enfrentaría lo que se pusiera en el camino!

> _The rest of the world may follow the rules, but I must follow my heart._

Miguel volteó a ver a Hiro. Dos miradas oscuras, con el agua y el fuego de sus sueños y sus pesadillas más complementarias reflejadas en las mismas, apagaban el miedo y dejaban que creciera algo más en medio de ambas.

—...Te gusto. —Murmuró Hiro, aún teniendo problemas para creerlo.

Encontrándose. Entendiéndose.

Apoyándose.

—... Te gusto. —Murmuró Miguel.

> _A feeling close you can reach out and touch it_
> 
> _I never knew I could want something so much, but it's true_

—... ¿Conoces la leyenda de Hikoboshi y Orihime, Miguel? —Interrumpió Hiro.

—¿...Los _qué_? —Miguel no iba no a intentar pronunciar eso.

—Ugh, olvídalo... no venía a cuento de todos modos...

—¡No, no, no! A los que me refiero es que si... ¿Me la cuentas?

Una fogata era perfecta para contar leyendas, después de todo. Y no era como si Hiro pudiera sacar cómodamente ese lado con nadie más que con el muchacho que había pisado el mundo de los muertos y tenía una firme creencia en el mundo espiritual que le parecía encantadora.

—... Bueno, pero voy a necesitar que te acerques un poco. —Pidió Hiro, y antes de terminar su oración Miguel ya estaba a su lado. Hiro entonces procedió a alzar el dedo en dirección al cielo, y Miguel lo siguió con la mirada. —¿Ves esa estrella?

—Ajá... no sé a qué estás apuntando.

Hiro maldijo en japonés y tomó el índice de Miguel para guiarlo a un punto en el cielo. Sus corazones empezaron a latir más apresuradamente. Qué bueno que el mal sentido de orientación del moreno estuviera jugando a su favor ahora mismo, otorgándole excusas para mantener el contacto.

—Esa estrella, la brillante... y la que está justo encima de ella. Son Vega y Altair, en el relato se llaman Hikoboshi y Orihime.

—Creo que las veo. ¿Qué con ellas? —Miguel susurró e inclinó un poco la cabeza hasta recargarla contra el hombro del mitad japonés, haciendo como que buscaba en el cielo desde el mismo punto de vista de Hiro.

Hiro no se quitó.

—...Una princesa, llamada Orihime, gustaba mucho de tejer, y era muy buena en lo que hacía, pero estaba tan ocupada con su trabajo que no podía conocer a nadie con quien pasar el tiempo... y por eso vivía muy triste.

Sonaba familiar.

—...Así que un día su padre le presentó al campesino Hikoboshi, quien cuidaba de su ganado. Se enamoraron tan profundamente que terminaron descuidando sus labores, y el rey se enojó tanto que los separó a cada uno al lado de un río de estrellas que es la vía láctea.

De hecho, sonaba _tan_ familiar que a Miguel se le escapó una sonrisita.

—Orihime lloró tanto por volver a ver a su esposo... —Continuó Hiro. —...Que el rey se compadeció y les dejó verse una vez al año, el séptimo día del séptimo mes, a condición de que hubieran terminado su trabajo. La primera vez que intentaron verse no había un puente, así que unas cigüeñas se compadecieron de ella y crearon uno para que pudieran cruzar y verse. Así que, sólo se ven una vez al año... siempre y cuando no llueva. Si llueve, no se pueden ver hasta la siguiente ocasión.

Miguel hizo cuentas con la cabeza. Esperen un segundo... séptimo mes, eso...

El moreno se separó un poco de Hiro, con tal de poder verlo.

—Hiro...

—¿Hm?

—Es siete de Julio. Eso es en verano. En... _vacaciones de verano._

—Yeeeep.

—...Hiro. Es _hoy_.

El japonés asintió como si esto no fuera una gran noticia.

—Yep. Hoy es... el festival del Tanabata.

—¿Tanabata?

—Escribes un deseo en una hoja, lo cuelgas en un bambú... y después se pueden quemar en una hoguera o se echan a flotar a un río.

—No sé qué tan a favor estoy de la contaminación del océano vía aventar residuos al agua.

—Pues con fuego y ya, no hay problema.

—Hiro, no manches, te lo acabas de inventar.

—No, es en serio, sí es hoy.

—... No te creo, tus leyendas me recuerdan tanto a nosotros, que me da miedo. ¿Es adrede? Incluso la lluvia...

—Te _juro_ que no es adrede. —Dijo Hiro, dirigiendo sus largas pestañas en dirección al fuego, cuyo humo se alzaba en dirección a las estrellas. A la vía láctea.

Éste verano les había llovido tanto y tan intensamente. Pero por alguna fortuna, justo esa noche estaba despejada.

—...A mi también me contaron unas cuantas leyendas de aquí. —Continuó Miguel, viendo el crepitar del fuego. —¿Sabes lo que es la cosmovisión maya?

—Me hablaron un poco de ella en la zona arqueológica.

—Les gustaba mucho observar el cielo. Gracias a su observación de los astros, calcularon un calendario aún más exacto que el nuestro sólo con ver las estrellas y su movimiento. Eran tan avanzados que sus matemáticas eran precisas y usaban el número cero. Todos unos genios de las matemáticas y la ingeniería, ¿no te parece? Me recuerdan a alguien que yo conozco.

—Chistoso.

—Aunque es muy... curioso. Que se inspiraran en la vía láctea para hacer la mayoría de sus cálculos.

—... —Hiro no dijo nada. El apodo de Miguel era "estrellita" y no se lo podía sacar de la cabeza.

—En fin. Quizá no tenga mucho que ver, pero para ellos la misma vía láctea era más visible durante los meses de verano, con las lluvias de Chaac. Decían que era el árbol del mundo de donde todo nace. de cuyas ramas nacían las estrellas y cuyas raíces estaban conectadas al inframundo. Era la gran serpiente blanca. Toda una brújula que les dijo por dónde moverse, a donde ir.

—Estoy casi completamente seguro de que mezclaste cosas ahí, porque no te entendí nada, Miguel.

—¡A lo que voy es! ¿No crees que es genial que estemos en un lugar tan relacionado a la ciencia y a la magia, con un culto tan grande al dios del agua y la lluvia, en el momento preciso del año de acuerdo a su calendario?

—...Es curioso, sí. Que justamente nos hayamos encontrado aquí, ahora.

Fuego y agua. Yin y yang. Lógica y espiritualidad. Leyendas y hechos. Mentiras y verdades. Y volvían a lo mismo, una y otra y otra vez.

Hay un poquito de magia en la ciencia, y un poquito de ciencia en la magia.

¿Destino o coincidencia?

Sin decir mucho más, el moreno tomó su guitarra, a la par que Hiro pareció buscar algo entre los bombones, el carbón y los totis. Terminó sacando una ramita de bambú, un plumón y papeles de colores de entre las cosas que había traído, y ya estaba a punto de escribir algo cuando escuchó a un costado suyo el rasgueo de una guitarra.

— _ **Llevo**_ _ **tu voz**_ ** _en_** ** _mi voz_** _ **...**_ —Cantó, pegándose a Hiro como el primer día. — ** _Grabada con aerosol._**

Hiro no dijo nada, Sabía que Miguel se refería al cambio de mentes.

Además... le gustaba cuando cantaba. Le gustaba el sonido de su voz. Desde el primer día, cuando lo conoció, le gustó.

— _ **Tu**_ _ **beso**_ ** _fantasma pegado en mi labio inferior._** —El moreno tragó saliva. Recuerdos de verano. Esos amores que se suponen pasajeros, que con beso, una sonrisa, y unos momentos juntos se te quedan grabados.— ** _...Y el mapa de tu desnudez..._**

Un sueño húmedo que ninguno recordaba haber compartido pero que inconscientemente habían guardado, resultado de la necesidad de quererse y no poder actuar sobre ello.

Miguel cerró los ojos.

— _ **Llevo el prisma de tus ojos, en mi**_ ** _casco_** _ **de astronauta... y la tímida aurora de tus células.**_

Hiro lo miró. Cerró los ojos. Se preguntó si la experiencia de volar por San Fransokyo usando su traje de superhéroe, con todo y casco, sería la misma, o si ahora Miguel le estaría acompañando muy a su modo entremezclado en sus memorias.

Con sus ojos reflejados en el fulgor del sol, con su piel morena pegada a sus recuerdos.

— ** _Y todas las noches bajo la_** ** _vía láctea_** ** _,_** ** _parecen eternas si tú no estás..._** —El moreno abrió los ojos y se le acercó, sentándose a su lado. Hiro dejó por un momento el papel y el plumón.— _ **Y todas las noches desde mi**_ ** _ventana_** ** _, conjuro tu nombre_** ** _inmortal_** ** _._**

—...Me estás trayendo serenata. —Se dio cuenta Hiro. —Lo hiciste el primer día y lo estás haciendo ahora.

—Nos vamos pasado mañana, Chapitas. —Susurró Miguel. —Déjame consentirte por ahora. Puedes cerrar los ojos si quieres.

—...

Y así lo hizo. De nuevo, el sonido del mar. El crepitar de la fogata. El río de estrellas arriba suyo, el sonido de una guitarra y una voz aterciopelada que le susurraba una canción especial.

— **...** _ **Y a veces llora mi piel... Cuando se empaña de anhelo.**_ —Miguel se acercó a su oído, y el genio no hizo más que cerrar los ojos e inclinarse ligeramente, dándole acceso a su cuello.

El moreno simplemente apoyó su mejilla en el pequeño hueco que Hiro le había concedido. Olía fresco. Quizá habría sudado por el calor, pero el aroma del baño y de piel limpia aún estaba ahí. Sintió latir su corazón.

— _ **Se infla mi mente con tantos**_ _ **recuerdos**_ _ **...**_ —De una vida que no era la suya, y aún así, por un momento, por un pequeño accidente, se sintió como la propia. — ** _Que ya no me puedo dormir._**

Tanto así, que ya no lo podía sacar de su cabeza. Tanto así, que Hiro se había vuelto importante para él.

— _ **En la alfombra de tus sueños, soy el rayo vagabundo...**_ —Podía haber problemas. Habría problemas, habría muchos. Pero... — _ **Y desmaya y dolece...**_ _ **pero**_ _ **no se apaga**_ _ **.**_

Como las velas en día de muertos, que prendía para papá Héctor.

No se iba a rendir.

— ** _Y todas las noches bajo la..._**

— ** _Vía láctea_** _ **, parecen eternas si tú no estás.**_ —Cantó Hiro, con una pequeña sonrisa y sorprendiendo a Miguel.

El moreno sonrió y hundió más su rostro en el hombro y el cuello de Hiro, y el genio correspondió recargando su rostro contra su cabellera. Miguel lo dejó cantar.

— _ **Y todas las noches desde mi**_ ** _ventana_** _ **, conjuro tu nombre**_ _ **inmortal**_ _ **.**_ —Terminó Hiro.

—Oye, ¿Cuándo te aprendiste esa canción? —Rió Miguel.

—...Acabo de googlearla. —Hiro mostró su celular, y Miguel rodó los ojos para después sonreír.

—Entonces, ¿Cantas la parte que sigue conmigo?

—Pffff, se supone que me lleves serenata a mi, ¿yo por qué voy a hacer el trabajo? —Se rió Hiro encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndose un poquito del rogar.

—¿Por favoooor? —Miguel puso ojos de cachorro.

—Mmmm...—Hiro fingió pensárselo y al final sonrió. — _..._ ** _Llevo el prisma de tus_** ** _ojos_** _ **, en mi**_ _ **casco**_ ** _de astronauta..._**

— _ **Y la tímida aurora de tus células...**_ —Coreó Miguel, respirando contra el cuello de Hiro con una sonrisa tenue en los labios y los ojos cerrados.

Hiro miró a varios lados, tragando saliva. Se sentó firme y derecho de piernas cruzadas junto al fuego, no sabiendo cómo reaccionar, ni cómo quitarse la abochornada sonrisa de la cara ni el rojo de las mejillas.

No lo iba a negar: tembló un poquito ante el contacto. Tenía a Miguel cerca, muy cerca suyo, tarareando suavecito canciones sobre el cosmos y la vía láctea.

— ** _Vía láctea, vía láctea, vía láctea... si tú_** ** _no estás_** ** _..._**

Y lo miraba. Y así no se podía resistir a su encanto mexicano. Estuvo perdido desde el primer día, ¿Verdad?

Le gustaba cuando se ponía así. A veces podía ser increíblemente irritante, pero ahora, en momentos como éste, lo agradecía porque le llenaba de valor.

—Hiro. Hiro. Hiro.

—D-dime.

— _Estás rojo._

Hiro se tapó la cara con las manos dándole un empujón suave para apartarlo de su lado, mientras Miguel soltaba una risa susurrada y dejaba de tocar acordes en la guitarra.

—¿Vas a querer la canción en tu Spotify o en tu celular, Chapitas?

—Asdfghjkl. —Murmuró. —D-déjame escribir mi deseo del tanabata en paz. —El San Fransokeño esquivó su mirada y se escondió tras sus largos mechones de cabello, escribiendo algo en una de las hojas de papel.

Miguel intentó curiosear pero fue en vano. Hiro le dio su plumón, para luego proceder a enroscar un hilito rojo en su papel, a fin de poder colgarlo en el bambú.

A lo lejos, algunos fuegos artificiales empezaban a explotar en el cielo ya mayoritariamente nocturno. Quién sabía si habría fiesta, carnaval, o partido de fútbol.

—¿Y cómo le hago, o qué?

—Solo escribes un deseo en el papel, después lo colgamos del bambú y... ¿supongo que le prendemos fuego después? Tenemos una hoguera...

—¿Y si me lo quiero llevar de recuerdo?

—Nunca he hecho eso, supongo que se podría...

Miguel acercó a sí mismo una bolsa de Totis gigantes para poder concentrarse en qué pedir. Luego empezó a escribir un deseo en el papel, usando el dorso de su guitarra a modo de mesita. Hiro espió.

_—"Quiero que mi música le llegue a la gente"._

—¡Eh! ¡Lo viste! ¡No sé vale, déjame ver el tuyo! —Protestó Miguel, frustrado.

Hiro se rió y elevó su papel por encima de su cabeza, negando con la cabeza. Con un puchero, el mexicano se le acercó para intentar quitárselo. Hiro retrocedió. Miguel se volvió a acercar. Hiro se alejó un poco más. Miguel se encontró prácticamente trepando sobre un Hiro que no le daba tregua y les había alejado un poco de la fogata. Finalmente se le acercó de más y terminó tumbando a Hiro sobre la arena , quedando encima suyo. Acontecimiento que el moreno aprovechó para arrebatarle el papel y leerlo sentado sobre su cadera mientras Hiro reía por su insistencia.

En serio les pasaba mucho ésto, pero ya estaban tan cómodos con su presencia que por esta vez no les importó.

 _—"Quiero que mi tesis ayude a la gente"._ —Leyó Miguel en voz alta, y sonrió, mirando a Hiro aún tumbado en la arena y sonriéndole con su comillo desviado. —¡Oh, vamos, te irá bien! Creo que hiciste algo muy útil.

—Y yo creo que tu música ya llega a la gente, pero no te dije nada. —Levantó una ceja el genio, con su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

—Por cierto. —Dijo Miguel, retorciéndose un poco para alcanzar la bolsa de Totis.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Tú no vas a comer encima mío! ¡Largo de aquí! —Hiro protestó y se removió bajo su peso, pero el zapatero lo aprisionó enterrando sus pies en la arena, cargando la bolsa en una mano y riéndose.

—¡Eeeeeh! ¡Toro bravo, quieto, vamos a tener que limpiar después! ¡Ni sabes qué voy a hacer!

—Ah, sí, claro, tienes la bolsa en la mano de adorno, por supuesto, ¡Cómo no se me ocurrió...! ¡Fuera, quítate!

—¡Es una tradición mexicana que te quiero enseñar, Chapitas! —Se rió el moreno, totis volaban por todos lados.

—Sí, mira, sobre eso, _justo_ estaba pensando que aprendo mejor cuando estoy con los pies en la tierra y...

Miguel se las arregló para maniobrar entre no caer, no dejarlo levantarse, y sacar una de las frituras en forma de aro de su bolsa. Dejándola por ahí, tomó una de las manos de Hiro y como por arte de magia, el genio dejó de moverse, mirándolo con curiosidad y sorpresa. Khé.

—Hiro Hamada. —Empezó Miguel, sintiendo que se le subían los colores al rostro. En su mano izquierda sostenía la diestra de Hiro. En la diestra, la fritura. —Originalmente iba a escribir esto en mi papel del tanabata, pero decidí que sería mejor que yo lo hiciera una realidad y dejara de pedirle deseos a las estrellas. Porque... las estrellitas a veces fallan...

Alzó la mirada al cielo. " _..._ _ **Via láctea, vía láctea, vía láctea**_ _..._ " cantó Zoé en su cabeza. Suspiró.

—...Pero yo no te quiero fallar más. —Prosiguió.

_Espera, ¿¿¿Khé, kómo, kuál, kién???_

—Si la distancia no es un problema para ti, no lo será para mi... o, bueno, lo voy a intentar, pero lo voy a intentar chido. ¡Ejem! Este... y... sí, también prometo echarte la mano con mi familia, si quieres.... p-para que eventualmente podamos salir del clóset. ¡Estoy seguro que les caerás bien, no te preocupes! Y, este... ¿Qué más me habías dicho...? Bueno, tú entiendes a dónde voy, ¿verdad?

Hiro parpadeó, mirando como hipnotizado las mejillas rojas de Miguel. Oh, por Einstein, _no lo va a hacer._

—¡E-en fin! Sé que no te puedo ofrecer mucho, pero... lo que pueda, te lo daré de corazón, y...

_...Sí lo iba a hacer._

—M-me gustaría que, por el tiempo que esto dure... podamos crear bonitos recuerdos. Y si no dura, n-no te guardaré rencor, por el cariño que pueda llegar a tenerte. Eres una persona increíble que... me gustaría tener conmigo, a mi lado.

No. NO. SE LO IBA A PEDIR _APROPIADAMENTE_.

—Quiero apoyarte en lo que te propongas, y quedarme cuando todos los demás corran. Por eso... a-así que... si... si tú quieres, y si me lo permites... me gustaría pedirte que te quedaras a mi lado.

Miguel tomó aire, las mejillas calientes y el pulso temblándole. Muy para la desgracia de Hiro, quien estaba tan rojo que en cualquier momento fundiría la arena a su alrededor y la convertiría en vidrio.

—¡Hiro Hamada, Chapitas, Arroz Quemado! Quiero pedirte...

NO.

—¡Quiero preguntarte! Si...

NO NO NO NOOOOO.

—¿Qui.... quisieras...?

NOOOOOOOO.

 _ÉL QUERÍA PREGUNTAR PRIMERO POR SER EL MAYOR,_ MALDITO MEXICANO COPIÓN.

...Bueno, sí, se tardó un poquito. Pero sólo porque estaBA AGARRANDO VALOR. ¡Hasta se saltó escribir "deseo que Miguel Rivera sea bla bla bla algo cursi aquí" en su papel del Tanabata! Por exactamente las mismas razones que Miguel, ahora que lo piensa, hasta en eso coincidieron... pensó que sería cool llegar con la misma excusa de "no lo apunté porque sabía que lo iba a hacer una realidad", qué poca originalidad tiene, sí.

PERO DE TODOS MODOS _._

—¿Qui... quisieras... ser...?

**NO VA A PERMITIR ESTO.**

—¿Qui-quisieras ser mi n...?

—¿QuiereserminovioMiguel? —Interrumpió Hiro a media frase.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Eh. 

—...

—...

Hubo un momento de silencio.

...La sorpresa del músico se empezó a transformar en indignación. La de Hiro, en triunfo.

—... _¿Es_ _neta_ _, Hiro?_ —Miguel entornó los ojos.

Hiro le lanzó una sonrisa engreída de medio lado, completa con ojos entrecerrados y una ceja alzada en superioridad. Miguel se pinchó el puente de la nariz con irritación.

—...Llevo agarrando valor y pensando qué decir desde que atravesé la ciudad para verte _,_ y tú, en un segundo... ¡Y por puro orgullo, además...!

—¡Te quiero mucho, Miguel! —Hiro intentó sobornarlo con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia y disculpa, como las que le mandaba a su tía y a Tadashi cuando, más de joven, solía meterse en problemas graves que le ameritaban un castigo.

—¡Hiro!

—¡Mucho, mucho! 

Por toda respuesta, Miguel suspiró, rodó los ojos y lo miró con cara de puchero. La sonrisita que Hiro le mandó, con ese hueco entre sus dientes, terminó por ablandarlo y sacarle una risita. Sin más ceremonia, colocó el "anillo" en el dedo de Hiro.

—Yo también te quiero mucho. —Contestó. Hiro juró que sintió como si tocara el cielo.

—...¿Entonces eso es un sí?

—...Sí, Chapitas. Sí.

Los fuegos artificiales a la distancia tenían el color de la felicidad. Los que descansaban dentro de ellos, el de la satisfacción de haber alcanzado una meta. Días de cortejo, de drama, de tira y afloja habían valido la pena.

Miguel no pudo evitar inclinarse un poco para poder besar los labios de su ahora novio, como si con eso estuviera intentando compensar todas las lágrimas que pudo haberle provocado y el sufrimiento que tuvo que aguantarse por su culpa. Y, a juzgar por el modo en que le estaban correspondiendo, Hiro también lo agradecía.

El chico genio enredó sus dedos tiernamente en su cabello, atrayéndolo más a sí, dejándole explorar el hueco entre sus dientes frontales con la punta de su lengua, tomándose su tiempo para disfrutar del momento de intimidad y solitud con su novio mexicano.

Novio. Novio.

Se separaron con un leve sonido húmedo, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados. El suave oleaje de fondo junto con el crepitar de las llamas, las luces de los fuegos artificiales resplandeciendo en medio del ahora cielo nocturno, dos lenguas que se relamían un poco.

—... Hiro.

—¿Qué?

—...Tienes diecisiete, ¿verdad?

—¿Sí...? Uh... ¿No hay problema con eso, verdad?

—...No, no, es sólo que... ¿Y soy tu primer novio, _verdad_?

—Pues... sí, pero, es que no me interesaba estar con nadie antes. Y... y aún si no lo fueras, no deberías de sentirte mal de haber llegado después. Lo importante es que ahora quiero estar conti-... ¿Estás... sonriendo?

Su novio (¡¡¡NOVIO!!!) parecía el gato de Chesire, como si hubiera estado esperando su vida entera por este momento. Se alarmó.

—...Estás sonriendo. Esa sonrisa la conozco y me da miedo. Ooooh, no, no sé que traes entre manos, pero no. Deja de sonreír. ¡Deja de...! ... _No me gusta esa sonrisa, Miguel._

—... _¡Amigo sabes acabo de conocer, un gringo que aún es un niño!_

—No.—Dijo Hiro, de nuevo empujando a Miguel para poder incorporarse y alejarse de él. Éste cayó en la arena, pero siguió sonriendo y lo empezó a seguir, con pasos de baile amenizando el cumbión que se estaba aventando a capella.

— _¡Sabes tiene los diecisiete aún, es jovencito y ya es mi novio!_

—No, no, no. —Hiro se tapó los oídos con mas manos, pero Miguel hizo un cono con las manos para cantarle a los gritos.

— _¡Amo su inocencia, diecisiete años!_

—¡No! 

— _¡Amo su errores, diecisiete años!_

—¡Tú tienes quince, ni empieces!

— _¡Soy su primer novio, diecisiete años!_

—¡Ya no te quiero!

— _¡Su primer amoooor!_

—¡Basta!

Miguel lo tomó de las manos entre risas y empezó a bailar con él en la arena dándole vueltas y enroscándolo en sus brazos, si bien Hiro no estaba cooperando mucho.

— _¡Es callado, tímido, inocente y tiene la mirada!_

—¡Cállate tú! 

— _¡Le tomo la mano y siente algo extraño...!_

—¡Llevamos menos de cinco minutos de noviazgo, y ya te quiero terminar!

Miguel lo pegó a su cuerpo, sacándole un ruidito de sorpresa y sobresalto.

— _¡Lo abrazo, me abraza!_

—¡Suéltame! —Hiro se comió el aro de fritura en su dedo para luego le hacerle un gesto obsceno con el mismo.

—O bueno, no me abraza... _¡Y empieza a temblar! ¡A temblar de miedo diciéndome que nunca, había sentido sensación asíii, en su vidaaaa!_

Alguien. Orihime, Hikoboshi, Chaac, _quién sea._ Recuérdenle por qué carajo aceptó ser novio de Miguel Rivera.

— _¡Asíiii, en su viiii...!_ ¡¿Mnnn?!

Hiro le tomó la cara y lo calló con un beso profundo a esa boca de azúcar morena que Miguel correspondió luego de algunos segundos, dejándole flechado una vez más. Mucho mejor.

 _Mucho_ mejor.

Para cuando se separó Miguel estaba rojo, con cara de estar en las nubes, y se le había olvidado la letra de al menos veinte canciones diferentes. Para Hiro era todo un fenómeno pensar que alguien podría llegar a quererlo lo suficiente como para desatar esa reacción, mucho menos alguien a quien correspondía, pero... era bonito.

Le sonrió de medio lado, aún con sus manos sobre las mejillas de Miguel.

—Tía Cass me comentó que mañana todos vamos a ir al balneario. ¿Quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo esta noche? Nos podemos acabar los bombones.

—Eh... n-no sé si me den permiso, pero... sí, claro. Me encantaría. ¿Podríamos...?

—¿Hmmm?

—... ¿Podríamoscompartirlacama? Estábiensinoquieres.

—¡¿Eh?! —Hiro se puso de un tono de rojo muy encendido, haciendo honor a su apodo, uno que le borró la sonrisa presuntuosa del rostro. —¡E-eh, yo, sobre eso, aún no...! ¡U-uhm...!

—¡No de ese modo, Hiro! —Chilló Miguel, contagiándose del mismo tono de rojo al darse cuenta de a qué sonaba la insinuación. —¡M-me refería únicamente a dormir! ¡A d-o-r-m-i-r!

—¡Oh, eso! ¡S-sí, claro, ya sabía! —No, no sabía, es un malpensado y Miguel no tiene que saber eso. —¡Claro, claro! Si tú quieres, es decir...

—Eeeh... yo... ¡Sí, sí quiero!

—Y... podemos, eh... supongo, si vamos a compartir espacio...

—Uh... eh... Pero dijiste que...

—¡N-no me refiero a eso! ¡Yo decía de... eh...! B-bueno, te dan pesadillas a veces, ¿verdad? ¡Si te... abrazo, ya no habrá problema!

—¡A-ah! ¡Sí, eso, claro! —Miguel se pateó mentalmente, ESTA CONVERSACIÓN DABA PENA AJENA. —¡Sí, eso, eso exactamente! ¡Ayudaría mucho!

—¡Aaaah! bueno, entonces, yo eh... uh... ¡Yo le diré a tía Cass!

—¡Eh, sí! Y yo pediré permiso y... y... b-bueno, si, si pudieras soltarme...

—¡Ah, sí! —Hiro se alejó de él con una sonrisa nerviosa, sacando su celular para poder mandarle un mensaje a su tía y morir un poquito de vergüenza. Rayos, no está habituado a esto de tener novio. Primero se sincronizan y ahora se apenan, ¿de qué se trata, entonces?

...Pero estaba bien.

Retira lo de cortar con él. Se podría acostumbrar a esto.

**_...Y sé que_ ** **_ te vuelvo a encontrar _ ** **_._ **

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  23. **Algo está cambiando** \- Julieta Venegas _[El ojo del huracán]_  
  

  24. **Caminar de tu mano** \- Río Roma _[Agridulce despedida]_  
  

  25. **Agua** \- Jarabe de palo _[Distancia]_  
  

  26. **Dime ven** \- Motel _[2000 metros]_  
  

  27. **Vía láctea** \- Zoé _[Escrito en las estrellas]_  
  




* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

¡Quedan tres capítulos más antes del final! (Y el epílogo). Y recuerden que **el capítulo 25 (y último) va a tardar más tiempo en salir** en lo que lo tengo preparado. (Si no aviso a chingos en cada capitulo, capaz que algún despistado no se entera).

¡Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo a mis historias! :')

Sin más que decir, ¡Vamos a los fanarts y memes! (Los que alcancé a meter porque holy shit son un chingo askdfjsafjs los amo a todos ;A;)

¡Abrimos con los dibujos de Sarita! Para 2000 metros hizo estas piezas súper bonitas <3 <3 <3 creo que muchos recuperaron la fe en ellos en ese momento.

Jesse Gonzalez hizo esta, que la inspiró bastante. <3

Estrella dice que esta parte le dio mucha risa y a mi más su dibujo, pinchi Hiro exagerado JAJAJAJAJA.

¡Selma Mariana Martínez nos trae ésta preciosidad! Hasta los celulares encajaron perfecto dsfkjasfldkjsd.

Luna Clavel y Another Etcetera siguen la historia... me hicieron eso en el pizarron de su colegio y se me hizo muy tierno :') Gracias chicas!

HAY UN CHINGO DE MEMES SE PASARON DE VERGA X'DDDD pero voy a poner algunos de los que más risa me dieron porque no puedo con todos asklfjasdlkfjasd.

Blonss Rainbow no mames jajajaja

Nagisa Plisetsky se animó a leer el fic y me siento muy honrada de que le esté gustando y le dedique un meme :'DDDD

Me sigo cagando de risa con este que hizo Silvia Ramos x'DDDDD

Y Sarita representando al fandom entero cuando la publicacion de facebook se salió de control. (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, soy Axu! Espero que te gustara el capítulo de hoy. A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo. <3 La serenata es similar a la que Hiro se aguantó el primer día, pero ahora mucho más correspondida obviamente.
> 
> ¡Quedan tres capítulos más antes del final! (Y el epílogo). Y recuerden que el capítulo 25 (y último) va a tardar más tiempo en salir en lo que lo tengo preparado. (Si no aviso a chingos en cada capitulo, capaz que algún despistado no se entera).
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por su continuo apoyo a mis historias! :')
> 
> Sin más que decir, ¡nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	27. Amor de verano

La noche transcurrió sin mayores acontecimientos entre dos muchachos que buscaban alternar entre abrazarse, patearse y separarse de acuerdo a qué tanto se quisieran, o a qué tanto calor hiciera durante la noche. Hiro amaba el modo que tenía Miguel de pegarse a su cuerpo en cada abrazo apretado que el genio le daba (abrazos que aprendió de tía Cass), y Miguel adoraba que Hiro hundiera más su rostro en su cuerpo cuando le daba un abrazo al asfixiante estilo de mamá Elena.

Así se siente el amor correspondido. Cómo agua en un desierto.

Si acaso, antes de dormir habían pasado un buen tiempo compartiendo besos tiernos en la cara (explorando el terreno de la frente, la coronilla, las mejillas, la comisura de los labios, tomándose el tiempo que podían mientras no hubiera testigos), y promesas con los dedos entrelazados de hacer un plan por la mañana para superar la distancia.

...En un _balneario_.

...Con _ambas_ familias ocupando gran parte de su tiempo.

...Y _vigilándolos_.

Todos esos besos les habían alzado tanto el optimismo y los sueños dulces que olvidaron ese pequeño factor, pero ahora que estaban aquí presentes, la ansiedad empezaba a comérselos vivos, creciendo en el fondo de sus estómagos como un cuervo devora-entrañas. Hiro retorcía cualquier cosa que se pusiera en sus manos como si tratara de estrangularla, mientras que Miguel no podía ni juntar la fuerza suficiente para dejar salir un grito que le relajara, pues sentía que si abría la boca en absoluto iba a vomitar.

Presentación de la meta a corto plazo: "actuar normal y esconder tu relación y tu homosexualidad de tu familia, porque aunque es lo más bonito del mundo, tienes razones suficientes para pensar que no te vayan a apoyar".

Presentación de la meta a mediano o largo plazo: "patear el closet y presentar tu relación y tu homosexualidad a tu familia, porque es algo importante y bonito para ti que te gustaría compartir con ellos, y te duele esconderles algo tan especial sobre ti a tus seres queridos."

_Había un problema de coherencia ahí._

¿Por qué no pudieron simplemente decirle que no a sus familiares cuando se les ocurrió ir todos juntos a un parque acuático el último día de vacaciones? Pero noooo... querían quedar bien con los suegros.

—M'ijo, ¿estás seguro que vas a estar bien si pasas tiempo con Hiro? —Le preguntó Luisa a su hijo, con una ceja levantada al ver los músculos tensos de su hijo.

—¡C-claro mamá! —Tragó saliva Miguel.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Segurito!

Ella dudó de su respuesta, y con justa razón. Según lo que su esposo le contó ayer y la llamada que Miguel les había hecho, apenas habían salido ayer a buscar souvenirs y tontear en la playa. Cosa... no muy grata tomando en cuenta acontecimientos pasados en las ruinas, pero le había dado el beneficio de la duda. Pero... pero por mucho que Miguel insistiera que _todo estaba bien_ , incluso ella podía notar que no había dejado de tensar todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo.

El lado Hamada del paseo parecía tener un percance similar. Hiro constantemente tropezaba sobre sus propias mentiras, que empezaban a acumularse, haciéndole cada vez más difícil mantener las apariencias frente a su tía y de su hermano. Su tía le miraba con preocupación. Tadashi, con recelo.

—Hiro, se te olvida el bloqueador. —Llamó ella con un suspiro. Empezaba a dudar que su sobrino se estuviera tomando bien la inevitable separación de Miguel.

—Eh, qué. ¡Ah! Gracias, tía Cass.

—... Sabes, Hiro, cuando yo tengo problemas... —Inició, para el horror del menor de sus sobrinos, que se sintió expuesto y descubierto. Y que claramente podía ver a Tadashi intentando escuchar la conversación. —-...bueno, no, en realidad quizá _yo_ no, pero cuando _otra gente_ tiene problemas, sirve bastante que te alejes un poco de ellos para pensar, ¿sabes? No tienes que torturarte al respecto todo el tiempo.

—Ah... eh... ¿Ssssí? —¿Cómo se suponía que contestara a eso sin incitarla a seguir? Dicen que el amor lo vuelve a uno ciego, pero subestimaron la idiotez que le acompañaba. ¡Y justo cuando más necesitaba su cerebro!

—A lo que me refiero, Hiro, es... —Continuó tía Cass.

—Ay Miguel, no sé a quién engañas con eso, pero...

—No **tienes** que pasar tiempo con él si no quieres, te ves **muy nervioso** cuando lo miras. —Completaron ambas mujeres.

...

Presentación de la meta _más inmediata y urgente:_

"...Ya DEJA de mirar a tu novio secreto en frente de tus y SUS familiares, te vas a delatar solito si sigues así y apenas estabas haciendo progreso, sí güey, es tu novio, ¡PERO YA, QUE TIENEN MÁS COSAS DE LAS QUE PREOCUPARSE SI QUIEREN DURAR Y SI LOS DESCUBREN NO VAN A PODER HACERLO!"

—¡N-no, para nada es eso, tía! Es sólo que a Miguel, eh, le da miedo el agua. —Que Miguel le perdone confesar eso. —Así que... me pidió ayer que lo ayudara con eso, yep. Sólo, eh... vigilo.

—¡Oh, no, mamá! Es otra cosa. Es que... ¡Hi-Hiro es de hecho bastante tímido! Y ayer estaba algo nervioso de venir a un lugar tan en público en traje de baño, así que esperaba quizá ayudarle para que no estuviera tan nervioso. —Que Hiro le perdona por usar su pequeño problema social a su favor.

Era cansado. Estaban de vuelta con sus respectivas mentes, memorias y recuerdos, pero en realidad seguían mintiendo como si siguieran intercambiados.

Momentos después, y apenas escurriéndose con excusas que empezaban a acabárseles, ambas familias se dispusieron a disfrutar del día, Miguel y Hiro aprovechando la confusión general y sus justificaciones para quedarse juntos tanto como les fuera posible.

También era cansado estar a la caza de momentos robados al tiempo.

Socorro estaba feliz, salpicando agua por todos lados y con la supervisión de su madre en el chapoteadero. Enrique instruía a Cass en el fino arte paterno-mexicano de tomar una cerveza a orillas de la piscina mientras se habla del trabajo. Tadashi y Hiro huían de colegialas calientes que les preguntaban si eran coreanos o japoneses, coqueteando, pidiéndoles el número, y sin darles oportunidad a explicar que eran papas casadas . En el caso de Hiro, no podía ni siquiera decir eso sin delatarse ante su hermano (aunque sin querer, ellas habían vuelto la coartada de Miguel aún más fuerte a ojos de Luisa).

Por cierto, el mexicano no estaba haciendo nada más que tratar de relajar su tensión en la piscina mientras se burlaba de su pareja secreta (y su evidente ansiedad, sin querer, había vuelto aún más fuerte la coartada de Hiro a ojos de tía Cass), pero el genio se encargaba de mantenerlo distraído y ocupando su atención en otra cosa al huir a su lado en busca de protección y escondite.

—Solicito asilo político. —Pidió Hiro, nadando hacia Miguel mientras un grupo de chicas parecían debatirse entre seguirlo o no.

El moreno se rió y decidió aprovechar el bug para tomarle dell brazo y llevarlo a un lugar más tranquilo de la piscina.

—¿Huyes? Pensé que eras... un "gran admirador" de los héroes de San Fransokyo y su modo de enfrentar los problemas. —Se rió Miguel, manteniendo el secreto del inventor a salvo.

No tenía miedo de que le intentaran arrebatar a Hiro porque no lo iban a lograr. Su chinito era selectivo con sus amistades, y reaccionaba a la gente incómodamente afectiva como un erizo haría: se hacía bolita, sacaba las púas y fingía estar muerto. ¡Qué iba a ceder a una muchacha infectada de chinitofilia!

Además, Hiro ya le había dicho que quería estar _con él._ Y una vez que _sabía_ que _quería_ algo, era muy testarudo. Iba a ser difícil que un tercero se metiera.

—Los héroes de San Fransokyo no se enfrentan contra los civiles. —Alegó Hiro, enrojeciendo de vergüenza ante las bromas de Miguel. —Además, no sé qué tienen en México con los ojos rasgados... ¿de casualidad tú no sabrás, estrellita?

Mirada inculpadora de venganza. Miguel levantó las manos para defenderse.

—¡Aaaah no! ¡A mí no me mires! ¡Antes de t...! Uhm... ¡No ha habido nadie en mi vida! ¡Y menos de Asia! A-así que eso es problema de ellas.

—Eso fue casi tierno, pero creo que vomité un poquito en mi boca.

—Ándale, síguele, pero luego no te quejes cuando te la regrese, Chapitas.

A pesar de todo, estaba ligeramente orgulloso de ser con quien Hiro eligió compartir una relación. Ese orgulloso, tímido, altanero, dulce, burlón, sarcástico, ocurrente, inseguro, entusiasta, apasionado, decidido, inteligente chico lo había elegido a él en la noche del Tanabata, tanto como para quitarle la declaración de la boca con tal de usarla él porque "yo quería preguntarte primero".

Le había abrazado por la noche, le había apretado su llantita en el estómago, lo había babeado (no tan tierno), lo había pateado (MENOS tierno), se habían robado las sábanas uno al otro y ahora buscaba su protección.

¿De _qué_ iba a estar celoso?

Un murmullo de muchachas jóvenes a sus espaldas hizo que voltearan a la defensiva, esperando más problemas. Pero no. Era ahora Tadashi quien, en su intento de acercarse a Hiro y Miguel para mantenerlos vigilados, se había visto rodeado, y ahora trataba de huir del lugar del modo más amable posible. Las cicatrices que a Tadashi le habían quedado del accidente con el fuego lo ayudaban a espantar chicas, pero aquí al parecer más bien provocaba que algunas se le acercaran usándolo a su favor como tema de conversación.

Los chicos observaron sus poco fructíferos intentos de escape como quien mira fascinado un documental de Netflix sobre animales salvajes y sus métodos de caza. Era impresionante verlo a sus veintiún años acorralado por muchachas de no más de dieciséis, y uno que otro muchacho que intentaba hacerle la plática.

Todo un galán de balneario.

—¿...No deberíamos ayudar a Tadashi a escapar? —Preguntó Miguel.

—Eh... —Hiro dudó y lo miró. Tadashi le lanzó una mirada suplicante.

Era una _lástima_ que su hermano mayor hubiera elegido pasarse al lado de los "eres muy joven para saber lo que quieres, suelta a ese mexicano o verás" de último minuto. En serio. Una lástima. Lo hubiera ayudado.

—... Nah, se puede cuidar solo. —El mitad japonés empezó a nadar en otra dirección.

—¡Hiro! —Miguel lo siguió. —¡Es tu hermano!

—¡Les saca más edad de la que me saca a mí! Estará bien.

—¡¿Así como le voy a caer bien a tu familia?!

—¡ _Dude_ , déjalo sufrir un rato, me la debe!

—¡Hiro, es casi mi cuñado!... Solo que... aún no lo sabe, supongo...

—Eso sólo contribuye a mis argumentos, ¿lo ves?

—¡Pero aún así no es excusa!

—Sabes que sólo nos va a seguir si lo salvamos.

Eso los trajo de vuelta a la realidad: si querían conservar su relación, era mejor tener un plan para llevar su relación de vuelta con ellos a sus casas, a pesar de la distancia. Cosa que, por la noche, habían acordado hacer hoy.

Y ahí era donde sus admiradoras estorbaban un poco, porque ya era difícil esquivar a su familia, aún más si muchachas infectadas de fiebre amarilla no les dejaban preocuparse de sus asuntos en paz sin meterse dónde no las habían llamado.

Cierto. Necesitaban un lugar donde hablar con tranquilidad, chingada madre, no que Tadashi y un grupo de pubertas los siguieran a todos lados.

—¡Hiroooou! —Gritó una muchacha, buscándolo.

—¡Agh! —Hiro tomó a Miguel de los brazos, sacudiéndolo ligeramente. —¡Ayúdame a esconderme! ¡Así nunca vamos a avanzar!

—¡Aaaah! ¡¿Pero qué hago?!

—¡Yo que sé!

—Uh... uh... ¡Abajo del agua! —Sugirió el moreno, para luego ambos tomar aire y hundirse bajo el agua.

Hiro encontró un punto libre de gente y llevó a Miguel hasta allá, buceando. Porque era el único modo de pasar desapercibidos. Bucearon hasta que alcanzaron el lugar y emergieron para descubrir que se hallaban escondidos tras un tobogán, uno que les dejaba apenas pequeños centímetros de espacio libre entre ellos y la pared, pero que les ocultaba perfectamente. De ahí la falta de gente en el área.

—Oh, maldita sea. —Susurró el moreno colocando una mano sobre el plástico, quién seguía teniéndole miedo a estar encerrado en lugares llenos de agua. —Quizá ésta no fuera la mejor idea...

—Se... veía más espacioso a la distancia. —Admitió Hiro, prácticamente apachurrado contra Miguel.

—Esto me da claustrofobia. ¿Para qué venimos aquí?

—...Podemos salir si quieres.

Por toda respuesta, el moreno se asomó. Tadashi nadaba en círculos como un tiburón, buscándolos con la mirada. Miguel sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda y volvió a ocultarse.

—Nop, Tadashi ya está libre. —Se tensó. —Tendré que aguantarme un rato.

—Miguel... no importa si nos ve, pero no quiero que te estreses solo porque me intentabas ayudar.

—Estoy bien. —Mintió el moreno. Hiro lo miró con cara de que no le creía, pero Miguel no regresó su mirada.

O no lo hizo hasta que un par de manos pálidas se posaron sobre sus hombros, exigiendo su atención inmediata.

El genio, con la melena mojada cayendo alrededor suyo como si de una sirena se tratara, y con los reflejos de la luz del sol en el agua salpicando su rostro, se acercó a él. Más cerca, _más cerca_. Buscando permiso para un beso. Arrancándole un sonrojo, porque no estaba listo para tanta cercanía tan de pronto.

De golpe y negando con la cabeza, empujó a Hiro lejos de él y se echó hacia atrás con un ruido de susto, haciendo que su novio se sorprendiera ante el rechazo.

—¡No! —Murmuró Miguel.

—¿N-no quieres? Es... perd-...

—¡No es eso, flaco! Es que... Tadashi está ahí... —Miguel espió por el rabillo del ojo, escondiéndose aún más detrás del tobogán y por ende, encerrándose más. —N-nos va a ver. Le va a decir a alguien.

—No nos puede ver desde aquí.

—¿Y si nos ve qué te hago?

Hiro se mordió el labio, pensando en una solución.

—...Abajo del agua no lo hará.

El mariachi lo miró. Hiro le regresó la mirada. Miguel negó con pánico. Hiro asintió con entusiasmo. Miguel murmuró "no" y negó más fuerte. Hiro hizo el sonido de una gallina para burlarse de su novio.

Y a la cuenta de tres y un orgullo herido porque el músico no era _ningún gallina, pinches Hiro eso lo serás tú_ , se sumergieron una vez más, escondidos tras los toboganes de plástico.

**_Bésame_ **

_**Tan extraño es** _

**_Tienes el sabor_ **

_**De lo equivocado** _ _**.** _

El genio lo atrajo hacia sí en un santiamén para darle un beso escondido bajo la piscina donde ninguno de sus familiares podía verlos, su boca uniéndose a los frescos labios del moreno en medio del agua, quebrándose en una sonrisa al momento de sentir el íntimo contacto, de sentir que el moreno le buscaba de modo tembloroso, de saber que él también estaba cerrando los ojos para perderse en ese pequeño momento robado bajo el agua. Aún seguía sin creerse el hecho de que correspondiera a sus besos.

Miguel cerró los ojos, tomándolo de su esbelta cintura para atraerlo más a él, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su piel así como Hiro acariciaba sus hombros, haciéndole olvidar por un momento el mundo a su alrededor para buscar un poco más de ese sentimiento dentro de su contacto. Sintiéndose sonrojar cuando su novio correspondía. Se sentía tan bien poder relajarse por un momento de toda la tensión acumulada.

Se separaron y subieron a la superficie, tomando aire.

—¿V-ves? Te dije que nadie vería. —Dijo el mitad asiático, aún ruborizado pero satisfecho de su atrevimiento.

Miguel espió. Su cuñado seguía igual de perdido que antes. Los adultos escaneaban con la mirada, pero no parecían verlos. Las muchachas tampoco. Nadie en la piscina los había visto. Sí había funcionado.

Nadie vio nada.

—...Oye, Chapitas.

—¿Qué?

—... C-creo que se me cayó una moneda. ¿Echamos un vistazo? —Preguntó Miguel con una sonrisa torcida por los nervios. Hiro lo miró con una ceja alzada ante el repentino cambio de tema.

—¿Moneda...? Pero si no tienes bols-... —Miguel le dedicó una sonrisa tímida que le hizo abrir mucho los ojos al entender el mensaje. — _Ooooh_. Sí, ya... veo... uh... —Imposible resistirse a la ternura de esos ojos. —...Claro, busquémosla.

Es malo controlando sus impulsos y Miguel se deja arrastrar.

Y con eso, terminaron por hundirse una vez más bajo el agua, donde las burbujas de la exhalación ajena les hacían cosquillas en las mejillas y las pestañas al unirse una vez más para volver a besarse, en un momento que habían descubierto cómo robarle al tiempo y a sus familiares. Porque aquí, bajo el agua y tras los toboganes, por un momento, podían esconderse.

...Esto estaba mal, y sabían que estaba mal.

Pero, no les habían dejado alternativa. Querían mucho a sus familiares, pero también se querían mucho, y también querían vivir su vida y aprovechar el tiempo juntos.

_**Debe ser** _

**_Que desde hace un mes_ **

**_Todo entre los dos_ **

_**Se nos ha mezclado.** _

Emerger, volver a sumergirse, besarse. Emerger, sumergirse, besarse.

Maldita sea, Miguel aprende muy rápido a besar, se va a hacer adicto.

Si no fuera por ese accidente, no estarían en esta situación. De no haber intercambiado mentes, no estarían robándose besos a escondidas como dos tontos enamorados. El accidente no les forzó a enamorarse, pero sí había tenido bastante que ver en el hecho de permitirles cortar meses y meses de convivencia en unos cuantos días, hasta acostumbrarse a la presencia ajena al punto de empezar a extrañar su compañía simplemente porque hacía que los momentos supieran mejor al estar juntos.

Tampoco habrían descubierto lo mucho que se podía sacrificar (sin pensarlo, sin mirar atrás, a gusto y sin que te importase) por ver sonreír a otra persona. Lo mucho que duele una pelea, pero lo mucho que podían aprender de ellas. Lo satisfactorio que era resolverla. Lo bien que se sentía terminar con un malentendido.

El "clóset" era una cosa muy curiosa. Miguel creía que era un lugar a donde Los Gays™ se escondían para cuchichear en secreto lo que no querían que los heteros supieran. Hiro sabía que era gente que se escondía, pero siempre imaginó que se metían ahí por su propio pie, y que salían cuando les daba la gana por su voluntad y sin presiones.

Pues no. A ellos les agarró con la guardia baja, y muy pronto descubrieron que para nada era lo que creían No habían tenido ni tiempo de enamorarse y automáticamente ya se habían metido sin saber cómo ni a qué hora, simplemente porque les gustaba alguien de su otro sexo. Simplemente porque a gente importante para ellos no les parecía del todo, y su rechazo dolía lo suficiente como para no decir la verdad. ¡Ni siquiera pedían espacio para explorar su sexualidad, sólo pedían un poco de paz!

No era _justo._

...Pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro ahora.

_**Y ahora es como si recién te conociera.** _

**_Eres fresca y en el viento t_ ** _**e haces brisa cuando llegas.** _

La última vez que emergieron del agua en una brillante recreación de la Sirenita, acomodándose el cabello sobre el rostro con una sonrisa en los labios rojos a fuerza de tanto besarse, sonrisa que les costó contener para después darse empujones, salpicaduras y patadas leves bajo el agua, susurrando "ssshhh" para que el otro se callara.

Aunqueee mejor paraban de una vez. Se les podía ir la mano, y era mejor que no les fueran a descubrir jugueteando con más confianza de la prudente.

Miguel fue el primero en hablar, aclarándose la garganta.

—Nos van a atrapar si seguimos así. —Le recordó a Hiro. —A ti las chicas y a mí mis padres.

—Quizá... podríamos aprovechar para escabullirnos ahora, antes de que nos encuentren.

—Y sin encerrarnos. —Pidió Miguel.

—Y sin encerrarnos. —Confirmó Hiro, nadando hacia la orilla. —Ven, vamos a los vestidores.

—Espera, no. Ve tú primero, te sigo cuando ya estés adentro. Así no creerán que fuimos juntos.

Hiro apretó los labios, estudiando sus posibilidades, y asintió únicamente tras considerar que era de poco riesgo.

Sin decir mucho más, se dirigió a la orilla con tanta rapidez como pudo y, escabulléndose y camuflándose entre los niños, las familias y decoraciones del parque, se coló en los vestidores intentando parecer casual. Miguel salió de la piscina una vez que estuvo seguro de que Hiro estaba dentro y a salvo.

Para Miguel fue más fácil esconderse: su piel morena y baja estatura se camuflaba a la perfección en medio de todas esas familias mexicanas de vacaciones.

Fue un movimiento tan ridículamente sencillo que rayaba la elegancia. Nadie se dio ni cuenta de que esos dos muchachos se conocían más allá de ser unos simples extraños o conocidos que de casualidad habían entrado al mismo cuarto. Ni que se estaban escondiendo del mundo.

_**Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer** _

**_Amémonos a escondidas, nena._ **

_**Estemos dónde nadie esté.** _

Hiro escaneó el lugar para encontrar el lugar más a salvo para ambos y poder esconderse de los hombres a su alrededor. El lugar era parecido a un probador de tienda, así que bastaría con que encontrara un lugar vacío donde pudieran meterse y esconderse cerrando la puerta.

Cuando el moreno llegó, no lo miró, simplemente hizo como si no lo conociera, sentándose en una banca a descansar. El asiático por su parte se levantó y se estiró para llamar la atención de Miguel, hasta que estuvo seguro de que su novio le hubo visto. Se dirigió a un probador, mirándolo de reojo para que le siguiera, y entrecerró la puerta. Luego de hacerse pendejo por unos escasos segundos, Miguel lo siguió de modo casual, pretendiendo que el probador estaba vacío.

Fue como si nadie los hubiera visto, no eran más que aire para los hombres que platicaban animados en el lugar. Los hombres no eran como las mujeres, no se preocupaban de los asuntos de los demás para no causar una falsa impresión, y ciertamente no iban a estar preocupándose por dos muchachitos que no parecían conocerse, ni se iban a fijar a dónde se metían, ni se iban a quedar en un probador más tiempo del estrictamente necesario para cambiarse.

Nada más entrar él, Hiro se apresuró a cerrar la puerta, y recién ahí se recargaron contra la pared con un suspiro de alivio que no sabían que habían estado conteniendo. Las piernas les temblaban.

—Bien, podemos tachar eso de la lista. —Susurró Hiro.

—Gracias, diosito. —Susurró Miguel, persignándose.

**_Hagámos de nuestro amor_ **

**_El secreto más profundo_ **

_**Aunque lo cante todo el mundo** _

_**¡Y qué!** _

Hiro se sentó sobre el pequeño banquito de cemento disponible para poder recargar su cabeza contra la pared, buscando un muy necesario respiro. Miguel se sentó a su lado y pasó su mano por su cabello aún mojado.

Seguía siendo un nido de ratas, pfff. Pero era su nido de ratas.

—Estoy seguro de que alguien nos vio meternos. —Murmuró Hiro.

—¿Q-qué?

—No es tan fácil escabullirse en un balneario repleto de gente. Pero, si te sirve, dudo que fuera ninguno de nuestros familiares, así que no importa.

—¿Cómo que no importa? ¡Si nos vieron meternos juntos al vestidor...!

Hiro sonrió de medio lado.

—Que se imaginen lo que quieran.

Miguel enrojeció hasta las orejas y le dio un puñetazo leve en el hombro a su novio. NOVIO. Sigue sin acostumbrarse a esa palabra.

—Ya, Hiro, que no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que nos busquen. —Le susurró, intentando animarlo. Hiro emitió un quejido.

—Cinco minutos...

—Eh... no tenemos cinco minutos.

Pero no, el genio no cedía. Decidiendo que esto era un poco urgente, Miguel mandó al cuerno la lógica, porque era momento de tomar decisiones drásticas.

Se sentó sobre el regazo de su novio.

Debió ser como aventarle un balde de agua fría encima, porque de inmediato Hiro reaccionó y lo empujó completamente rojo, sacándole a Miguel una risita. La vieja confiable del exceso de confianza.

—¡Está bien, está bien! Ugh, odio que tengas razón. —Se quejó el mayor.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre ambos, mientras el genio se presionaba la frente en un intento de recordar los asuntos que habían quedado en resolver hoy.

Miguel se inclinó un poco en su dirección con curiosidad, echando rápidos vistazos a la puerta de vez en cuando.

**_¿Cómo ves_ **

**_lo que nos pasó?_ **

**_Aunque haga que no,_ **

_**Me está preocupando.** _

—... Bien. —Inició Hiro. —Ayer queríamos saber... cómo íbamos a solucionar esto a distancia. Y si nuestros planes de vida eran compatibles, ¿cierto?

—Bueno... ha-hay algo que... he estado... pensando... —Inició Miguel, pero dejó que su voz se perdiera.

—... Estoy escuchando. —Lo animó su novio. El moreno tragó saliva.

Miguel pensó en cómo decirle lo que quería decir. "Qué hacer si cortamos"

Y no sabía. No sabía cómo iniciarlo. A lo mejor un inicio más "normal" de su relación les habría ayudado. Es decir, quizá si no se hubieran intercambiado de cuerpos, terminando locamente enamorados en el proceso, podrían haber tenido más tiempo para preocuparse por el clóset y el cómo tener una relación normal que de otras cosas, (como por ejemplo, TRATAR DE RESOLVER TODO ESO EN UN MALDITO DÍA) ...pero... oh, bueno. No se puede todo en el mundo. Tampoco se quejaban de lo que les había tocado.

Era especial, a su manera.

Y por eso, era mejor que se conservara especial, y se preocuparan del destino del otro, tanto si duraban tiempo juntos como si no.

—Chapitas. Quiero que sepas que...en caso de que lo... nuestro... no funcione... no te voy a echar la culpa, ni te guardaré ningún resentimiento.—Inició el moreno, enredando sus dedos entre los de Hiro, quién súbitamente estaba más atento que antes. —No me gustaría que eso pasara, pero, si llega a ese punto... ¿Me prometes que lo dejaremos por lo sano? No... no quisiera que acabara en malos términos.

Hiro no dijo mucho, pero en su cabeza las estadísticas de rompimientos adolescentes y divorcio pasaron por su cabeza. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era cierto de que no había ninguna garantía de que esto fuera a funcionar. A veces, las cosas simplemente no se daban... y aunque esperaba que no fuera su caso, había que estar preparados para ese escenario también, si querían intentar algo.

No lo sabrás si no lo intentas, pero intentar algo no es ninguna garantía de que algo vaya a funcionar. Sólo es garantía de que diste tu mejor esfuerzo. Y su novio era de esos que no se rendían a la primera, ni se dejaban intimidar... lo cual terminaba por sacarlo a él de su concha de protección, y helos aquí ahora.

Tragando saliva, apretó la mano de Miguel entre sus dedos, acariciando sus nudillos.

—Yo tampoco... yo tampoco te voy a guardar resentimientos. Pero, me cuesta un poco decir adiós... —Admitió, jugando con sus dedos. —...Quizá me tome un poco más de tiempo. ¿No hay problema?

—Bueno, a mí también me tomaría más que un poco. —Sonrió nerviosamente el moreno. —Pero no quisiera que nos hiciéramos daño.

—No, eso no lo voy a hacer. —Apretó los labios, suspiró. Miguel colocó su mano sobre la suya, la apretó un poco. —Pero tienes razón. Si llega a ir para mal, sería mejor dejarlo. Prometo avisar.

—Entonces... ¿Lo damos todo hasta donde podamos, y lo frenamos cuando sea demasiado?

—De acuerdo. Lo frenamos si llega a hacernos daño.

Tragaron saliva. Al menos ya habían dejado ir lo más importante e incómodo.

**_Y a la vez_ **

**_Verte sonreír,_ **

**_Tu sonrisa en mil_ **

_**Siempre te distingue.** _

—Y, de lo demás... —Hiro carraspeó, intentando avanzar. —Miguel, yo ya te he dicho que a mí no me importa la distancia. Con Tadashi hablo todos los días, podría mandarte un dispositivo para videollamadas y estaríamos en contacto. No tenemos zonas horarias muy diferentes, así que es más fácil.

—La... música me quita algunas horas porque tengo que practicar, pero creo que podría hacer tiempo... ¡Sí, sí puedo!

—Yo también puedo hacer un espacio, debería de tener bastante tiempo disponible mientras termino la tesis, y luego mientras busco trabajo y... ahí nos arreglaremos sobre la marcha. Podría trabajar en México.

—Eh... no sé, Hiro... aunque... me encantaría verte de visita alguna vez en Santa Cecilia... no creo que en México encuentres tanto que hacer como hay en San Fransokyo, además la gente de allá te necesita... ¡Oh! ¿En San Fransokyo ofrecen carreras de música?

—¡¿Vas a ir a San Fransokyo a estudiar?! ¿No deberías tomar esa decisión más en base a calidad de la educación?

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Hiro! ¡Eres un genio de la robótica estudiando en una de las universidades más prestigiosas del mundo! ¡No me digas nada sobre calidad de la educación!

—Eeeeeh, bueno, técnicamente, que una universidad se destaque en un campo no quiere decir que todos los demás sean... No creo que haya lecciones sobre música de mariachis, y es... es tu sueño. ¡Y tu familia está en México!

Miguel se mordió el labio.

—Ya. Uhm... veré la diferencia de programas... ¡Pero de todos modos, si hay más nivel en tu universidad que en la mía, me voy para allá! ¡Nada que una beca no logre! Aunque me vas a tener que ayudar a estudiar.

—¿Y tu familia?

—Mi familia... ellos entenderán. Nosotros, uhm, estamos acostumbrados a despedir a los que se mueren. Que yo me mude no tiene por qué ser nada muy doloroso... ¡Además Benny y Manny pronto crecerán más y seguro que uno de ellos quiere quedarse con mi cuarto!

Hiro sonrió.

—Bueno, de cualquier modo podría inventar algo para que les llamaras todos los días si así lo quieres. Hace un tiempo que quería probar la famosa tecnología de holograma, de todos modos.

—Chapitas... ¿harías eso por mí? —Miguel estaba enternecido.

—Si te ayuda, por supuesto que sí.

Miguel lo abrazó. Hiro enrojeció y sintió una sonrisa boba colarse por su rostro. Vamos, Hamada, ¡Recupera la compostura!

—... ¡Ahem! Sí, bueno, no nos adelantemos... Te faltan unos años para la universidad. —Se rió Hiro.

—... Oh. Oh, eh.... ¡Puedo ver si hay intercambios académicos en mi preparatoria! —Se rió el moreno. —¡Sé que en semestres avanzados algunos hiciste se van! ¿Me darías tutorías en inglés y alojamiento un semestre? ¿Por favooooor? —Miguel puso ojos de borrego.

—Ah, no lo sé... —Hiro fingió meditar por un momento la idea, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Por favooooor? —Miguel empezaba a ponerse empalagoso, sacándole una risa al mayor.

Maldita sea, su cursilómetro va a explotar. El mayor carraspeó y empujó al mariachi con suavidad para retomar el espacio personal robado.

—Es decir.... sí, pero... uhm... —Se llevó una mano a la nuca, no sin cierta timidez. —Tendrías que compartir habitación conmigo. No creo vivir en un lugar muy grande para cuando llegues...

Se siente un inútil, Miguel le ofrece soluciones y él piensa en problemas.

Si bien le atraía la idea de tener algo de _privacidad_ con Miguel en un cuarto compartido sin nadie que les dijera qué hacer, era una idea tan grande de intimidad que podía aterrar un poco. Por fortuna, Miguel sonrió.

_**El placer de hacer exacto lo incorrecto.** _

**_La paródica alegría de oponernos ante el resto._ **

—¡Ya sabes que dicen! Ojos que no ven, chancla que no se siente. Y puedo aguantar tus patadas nocturnas y tus ronquidos de tren en bajada mejor que nadie.

.... _Essssspera. ¿Cómo que ronqui...?_

—¡Yo no ronco, tú roncas!

—¡Sí roncas, Hiro!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Que sí!

Hubo una breve pelea de manotazos entre ambos, brevemente interrumpida porque en ese momento un grupo de niños pareció entrar a los vestidores acompañados de un adulto. Sus risas les regresaron de golpe a la realidad.

—...Tampoco quisiera que nuestras familias salieran destruidas al medio... es decir... no podemos mentirles toda la vida. —Prosiguió Miguel. La familia era importante para él. Si Hiro quería ser su novio, tenía que estar entender que ese punto no era negociable.

Por fortuna, su pareja asintió, de acuerdo con él.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No me queda mucha familia, pero... no podría herirlos, tampoco.

—En mi caso, ni siquiera vino toda mi familia de viaje, así que no todos te conocen... Y no sé la opinión de todos en... sobre... bueno. Tener... de... pareja a... otro chico...

—Y no creo convencer a Tadashi y a tía Cass de que es algo que se puede sortear en poco tiempo...

—No, no. Es... es demasiado pedir.

Se mordieron los labios.

—... No es por preocuparte, estrellita, pero... definitivamente no vamos a poder solucionar eso en un día.

—... Nnnnnope. Esteee... tienes razón. Pero... tampoco podemos quedarnos escondidos toda la vida, con miedo... ¡no quiero tratarte así, al menos! —El mexicano suspiró. —Aaaay... ¿Ahora qué, Chapitas?

—Ugh... Necesitamos prioridades, o... al menos, un plan mejor que éste.

Hubo otro pequeño momento de silencio. Un día. Uno. Un sólo tiro que tenía que contar al máximo. Un sólo día para convencer, al menos a sus familiares más inmediatos, de que no era malo si decidían quedarse juntos. Para convencerlos de que no les intentaran separar.

—... Te sigo queriendo. Si nos separamos, no quiero que sea por un tercero. No quiero perderte tan fácil. No sin dar pelea. —Pidió Miguel, ligeramente desanimado. No era justo... si tan sólo su familia pudiera entender...

A su lado, Hiro soltó un suspiro de frustración. Casi podía sentir como su novio se rendía poco a poco, conforme su paciencia se agotaba y la imposibilidad de todo lo alcanzaba.

¿...O... era imposible de verdad?

Miguel parpadeó, sintiendo que tenía un momento Eureka. Quizá... había una salida. Una algo arriesgada, pero a estas alturas, tomaría lo que fuera.

**_Yo te diré_ **

_**Lo que podemos hacer** _

—... Oye, Hiro...

—¿Mmm?

—...¡Usemos la máquina de empatía! La hiciste para este tipo de situaciones, ¿verdad?

Tal como predijo, su novio le lanzó una mirada de pánico, soltando un gritito de angustia.

—¡¿La máquina?! ¡No! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco, Miguel?! ¡No la he vuelto a probar! ¡No sé si es segura del todo! ¡Podría volver todo aún peor!

—¡Pero podría volver todo mejor, también!

—¡Va a ser desastroso!

—¡Bien usada no tiene por qué hacer daño! Y eh... bueno, me consiguió novio, así que tampoco es tan malo si falla, ¿no? —Soltó una risita nerviosa. Hiro le lanzó una mirada que parecía capaz de asesinar dragones con solo verlos, y Miguel se tragó su chistesito junto con su miedo.

Hiro suspiró y se alborotó el pelo, levantándose para empezar a dar vueltas alrededor del reducido cubículo donde se encontraban.

—Miguel, no. Es... no. Es una locura, y eso viene de mi así que ya es decir bastante. Si fallo y nuestras familias terminan intercambiadas, no podré regresarles a todos a la normalidad en UN DÍA.

—Bueno... no he negado eso, ja ja... ja. —Admitió con una sonrisa nerviosa, tragando saliva. —Pero... realmente ya no tenemos más opciones, Hiro. N-no... no tenemos más tiempo.

—Estoy seguro que debe haber otra salida.

—¿En un día? —Miguel alzó una de sus cejas. Hiro se quedó callado.

—... Aaaagh, maldito cerebro inútil, ¡funciona!

El Hamada menor intentó golpear su frente con sus puños, en un intento de forzar a su masa cerebral a encontrar una solución en minutos. Pero Miguel, que ya sabía que Hiro tendía a exigirse más de lo humanamente posible, se apresuró a detener sus puños tomando sus manos entre las suyas, llamando así la atención de su novio, quien miró al mexicano con sorpresa. Miguel le sonrió con ternura, decidiendo depositar un pequeño y tierno beso en su frente que volvió un semáforo la piel blanca del rostro de Hiro.

**_Amémonos a escondidas, nena._ **

**_Estemos dónde nadie esté_ ** **_._ **

—Hiro... no tienes un cerebro inútil. Eres una de las personas más inteligentes y altruistas que he conocido. Inventaste algo que puede ayudar a la gente, ¿No crees que eso ya dice bastante?

El inventor evitó mirar a Miguel a los ojos, a pesar de que el moreno le miraba cargado de ternura. Lo ponía nervioso y ya no sabía qué hacer con su vida o con sus sentimientos.

—... Prometo que sólo la usaremos cuando sea estrictamente necesario. Ni más, ni menos. —Pidió Miguel. —No habrá accidentes esta vez.

— _Bold claim._ —Murmuró entre dientes, pero Miguel le soltó las manos y le tomó de los hombros, efectivamente sobresaltándolo.

—¡Tú has confiado en mí, y me enseñaste a confiar en ti, y hasta ahora lo he seguido haciendo! ¡Si es mi turno de hacer que confíes en ti mismo, lo haré!

Hiro sintió de nuevo que las mariposas le inundaban el estómago. Suspiró, y momentos después una pequeña y tímida sonrisa que dejaba ver la separación entre sus dientes cruzó por su rostro.

—Esta bien, Miguel. Confiaré en ti.

Miguel sonrió y por toda respuesta abrazó a Hiro, apretándolo contra su cuerpo. El genio parpadeó antes de corresponder a su abrazo con una pequeña sonrisa, enredando sus brazos contra la espalda desnuda de Miguel.

—Gracias, Chapitas.

—A ti.

Miguel empezó a depositar pequeños besos en la mejilla y de Hiro, a la par que dejaba que sus dedos recorrieran su pálido antebrazo como cuerdas en el mango de su guitarra blanca. El mayor, sin quejarse, simplemente se dejaba hacer, permitiéndose relajarse bajo el contacto de su novio.

Oooo al menos, _hasta_ que Miguel se separó para luego sentarse sobre su regazo, sacándole un ruido de sorpresa. Decir que se sobresaltó era poco.

— _De tu casa a la mía, cielito lindo, no hay más que un paso... ahora que estamos solos, cielito lindo, dame un abrazo..._ —Cantó el moreno en voz muy bajita contra el rostro de Hiro, completando así lo surrealista del asunto.

—Miguel, ¿qué...?

—Sssshhh, chino... nos van a atrapar si haces ruido. —Explicó Miguel con una risita, continuando su camino de besos por sus hombros y su cuello.

Hiro abrió mucho los ojos, se sonrojó y sintió una especie de tirón. No supo muy bien si en el corazón o en los pantalones, pero _fue_ un tirón.

**_Hagámos de nuestro amor_ **

_**El secreto más profundo** _

_**Aunque lo cante todo el mundo** _

_**¡Y qué!** _

La adrenalina corrió por sus venas pensando que podían atraparlos, o que en cualquier momento alguien podía entrar buscándolos y descubrirlos en una situación más que comprometedora, pero por alguna razón...

Eso sólo hacía que el atrevimiento de Miguel le gustara más.

— _Si tu boquita morena fuera de azúcar, fuera de azúcar..._ —Continuó Miguel, pintándolo de besos, dirigiéndose a sus labios, sus dedos empezando a recorrer la espalda de Hiro. — _Yo me pasaría, cielito lindo, chupa que chupa..._

Ya fue. Esa estrofa fue demasiado para él.

Incluso el moreno pareció percibir el cambio en la actitud de Hiro, pues parpadeó y soltó un ruidito de sorpresa al notar que Hamada le atraía más a él para luego atraparle los labios en un beso sonoro y tronado con igualdad de pasión, que hizo que Miguel echara los ojos hacia atrás para después cerrarlos, quedando con la cabeza en las nubes por unos segundos entre chupeteos.

Nota mental: a Hiro sí le gustó lo último que hizo. Eso, y puede captar indirectas. Guardado para futuras referencias.

En cuestión de un instante, el moreno había acorralado a su pareja contra la pared en medio de los besos, pero el genio también ayudaba al mantenerle sobre su regazo al abrazarle por la cintura, y no era como si hubieran usado camisetas para meterse antes a la piscina.

Vacaciones de verano. Cuerpos semi-desnudos, calientes y sudorosos, sabor a sal en los labios, piel bronceada de sol y mojada entre el mar y las piscinas hasta resplandecer, romances que tras dos semanas tienen que decidir si volverán a verse o se quedarán en nada más que un montón de coqueteos torpes y principiantes hilados en medio de un atardecer en la playa, al calor de las fogatas, con las olas arrullando el cantar de una guitarra.

Miguel hilaba los pensamientos de Hiro enredando y desenredando sus dedos en su cabello a la par que se ocupaba delicadamente de sus labios, mientras que Hiro empezaba a memorizar el resto de los lunares en el cuerpo de Miguel al tocarlos con las puntas de sus dedos como si se trataran de las más finas piezas de ingeniería.

— _Este lunar que tengo, cielito lindo, junto a la boca... No se lo doy a nadie, cielito lindo, que a ti te toca..._ —Jugueteó Miguel, dejando que Hiro capturara la pequeña marca entre sus labios con una risita y un suspiro.

Un hormigueo que le recorrió la espina dorsal, distribuyéndose hasta la punta de sus dedos. La punta de la lengua rosada de hiro, acariciando su colmillo desviado, incrementando sus escalofríos.

Hubieran seguido si no hubieran escuchado la voz de Tadashi entrando muy familiarmente al lugar.

—¿Hiro? ¿Miguel? ¿Alguno está por aquí?

—¡...! —Se separaron de inmediato después de sufrir un mini-infarto. Todo el color que pudieron sentir antes en sus caras desapareció como por arte de magia.

Se acabó el tiempo.

_**Nunca lo podrán saber,** _

**_Pongamos mucho cuidado_ **

**_En lo que hacemos_ **

**_Y delante de quién._ **

—¿Qué hacemos? —Susurró Miguel.

—No te preocupes. Saldré yo primero. —Susurró Hiro, dirigiéndose a la puerta. —Y tú quédate aquí hasta que nos vayamos y entonces sales. Así no sabrá que estábamos juntos.

—¿Y... si se mete a ver?

—Yo lo llevo fuera, sólo sal con precaución.

—E-está bien. Te veo después.

Un último beso robado, muy pequeño, apenas un piquito. Y Hiro ya estaba saliendo, manteniendo a Miguel tan oculto como podía, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Tadashi? ¿Te escuché o lo imaginé?

—¡Hiro! Así que aquí estabas. ¡Te busqué por todos lados cuando ya no estabas en la piscina!

—Ya no tengo doce años, Tadashi. —Rodó los ojos y fingió demencia, saliendo del vestidor para intencionalmente guiar a Tadashi lejos de donde Miguel se escondía.

El mexicano se quedó "haciéndose pendejo" por un glorioso lapso de cantar en su cabeza dos canciones de Pedro Infante, una de Negrete, y dos señores que tocaron a la puerta preguntando si estaba ocupado. Tras lo cual salió y se escabulló entre la gente para ir a donde su papá se encontraba, en calidad de bulto de cemento, cuidando de las mil y una bolsas que habían dejado a su cargo mientras Luisa, Cass y Coco disfrutaban de las piscinas.

—¡Hola, papá! —Tomó su celular y se tumbó sobre una silla. —¿Disfrutando del sol?

—Tu mamá y Cass me dejaron encargadas sus bolsas.

—Oooh... Y... ¿por qué no vas un momento a la piscina? Yo me quedo a cuidar.

—No, estoy bien m'ijo, ando descansando aquí un rato.

—Bueeeeno...

**_Es solo cuestión de ver_ **

_**Y hablando como si nada** _

**_Que nos escapemos te propondré_ **

Miguel buscó entre sus pertenencias, Miguel se colocó un par de anteojos de sol. Después, en un rápido y discreto movimiento de ojos, escrutinó la piscina ante él, debidamente escondido tras el cristal oscurecido. Tía Cass y Luisa enseñaban a Socorro a nadar en la parte menos profunda, mientras que su novio y Tadashi se salpicaban agua en una especie de competencia, y Tadashi iba ganando. Una pequeña sonrisa misteriosa se formó entre sus labios, admirando a su malhumorada pareja que gritaba maldiciones en inglés.

Tras gafas oscuras, ni quien lo note.

—Oye Miguel, ¿Y cómo te fue ayer con tu amiguito?

Oh por todos los cielos.

El moreno empezó a simular que se untaba protector solar.

—Bien, papá. Ya le compré recuerditos hasta a mamá Elena... —Notó que Hiro estaba distrayéndose con sus acciones. No sin cierta travesura, Miguel se hizo el que no se daba cuenta y empezó a deslizar el producto aún más lentamente por su cuerpo, con una sonrisa coqueta de medio lado. —...la verdad casi ni nos dió tiempo de nada más, fuimos de tienda en tienda. ¡Y le conseguí algo a Dante! ¿Y a ustedes, cómo les fue?

Ja, al pendejo de Hiro se le estaba cayendo la baba. No sabía muy bien qué le veía de atractivo, pero era demasiado entretenido para no aprovecharse de ello.

Recorrió su pecho, su cintura, y sus caderas. Notó que Hiro se colocaba los googles de natación con tal de esconder el hecho de que se lo estaba comiendo con la mirada.

Para cuando llegó a sus piernas, Tadashi aprovechó la inactividad de su hermano para tumbarlas en la piscina con un tackleo que sacó un grito de Hiro. Lo vio emerger molesto y gritarle algo a su hermano mayor en inglés, mientras Tadashi sólo se reía y lo salpicaba.

—Ah pues bien, tu mamá se entretuvo mucho en tiendas de ropa. Ahí me dejaste morir solo, Miguel. —Fingió regañarlo su padre.

—¡Papáaa, se estaban tardando una eternidad! Así nunca iba a encontrar algo para Dante.

—Dante no lo iba a notar.

—¡Él es parte de la familia también! ¡Ahora va a tener un collar con su nombre!

Ahora Hiro trataba de hundir a su hermano en la piscina. El pináculo de la madurez. Miguel se aguantó una risita como pudo.

—Pero qué bueno, hijo. Tu mamá estaba preocupada, pero ya ves cómo es ella.

—¿...Preocupada de qué? —Ay no.

_**Yo te diré** _

**_Lo que podemos hacer_ **

_**Amémonos a escondidas, nena.** _

**_Estemos dónde nadie esté._ **

—Sí, pensaba que querías verte a escondidas con Hiro. —Se río Enrique, mientras Miguel se tensaba y trataba de no ahogarse con su propio oxígeno. —Le expliqué que fue un problemita de llaves nada más, y cuando le dijiste que ibas a aprovechar para ver otras tiendas sin andar solo por lugares desconocidos, ya se calmó.

Miguel quería aventarse al agua. "Verse a escondidas con Hiro", sí, tú, claro. ¿A QUIÉN en su sano juicio se le OCURRIRÍA irse a escondidas con él?

¿O pedirle que fuera su novio con un anillo de totis? (Aún si, técnicamente, fue Hiro quien le quitó las palabras de la boca).

A él no, claro. Nunca. Ja ja ja... ja.

—A-ah... qué bueno... —Tragó saliva. Bendito Hiro y sus excusas tangibles.

Tomó su celular y abrió el chat con su novio. Haciéndose un recado mental de que tenía que cambiarle el pseudónimo a algo más cursi que lo irritarse más, empezó a grabar su conversación con su padre.

Se sentía como un espía en una película. O bueno, eso se dijo a sí mismo para sentirse menos mal del hecho de estar grabando esto en secreto. ¿Qué le dijo a Hiro de dejar de mentirle a sus familiares y de que ya no quería cometer errores? Sí, bueno. No era tan fácil. Iba a ser un proceso gradual.

—Aunque... ¿Le cae mal Hiro o algo así?

—No, para nada, le cae muy bien y le agrada que te haya cuidado todas las vacaciones. Sólo estaba un poquito alterada porque a ese chico probablemente no lo volvieras a ver luego de vacaciones y pensó que no estaba bien que pasaran tanto tiempo juntos, más después de lo que le contaste. Como si... te fueran a dar ideas raras, o algo así.

Ay, maldición.

—¡E-eso fue...! D-de todos modos, ya nos... vamos mañana... así que tampoco es como si...

—Sí, no te preocupes, le dije eso. Es que tu mamá se preocupa mucho, Miguel, todavía te ve como su bebé. A veces nos cuesta un poquito entender que ya crecieron. Yo le dije que no se preocupara, que tú ya estabas grande, que te tuviera fe, y que harías lo correcto cuando tuvieras la decisión ante ti. Y se calmó.

... Sus padres confiaban en que dejara ir a Hiro por su propia cuenta.

Ja. Ja ja. S-sí, claro... hacer lo correcto... Ja.

...

QUE ESTRÉS, MALDICIÓN.

Desde la piscina, Hiro lo miró. Miguel alzó un poco el celular, para mandarle la indirecta de que revisara sus mensajes. Hiro empezó a buscar un modo de salir de la piscina.

—Y, b-bueno... sí, ja ja, hay que ser... responsables y eso... —Tragó saliva. Por mucho que intentara mentir al respecto, o mandar un "sí, yo sé que no se puede hacer nada" falso para tranquilizarlo, no podía sin sentir que estaba traicionando todo lo que estaba luchando por mantener junto con su novio. —¿En... serio te dijo todo eso mi mamá?

—No con esas palabras, pero sí. Le preocupaba que fueras a hacer algo muy salvaje, como escaparte con él o escondernos las cosas... por lo de la guitarra de la última vez. Pero yo sé que tú entiendes la situación ahora. Confío en tí para tomar una decisión o decirnos las cosas cuando tengas un problema.

B-bueno... en su defensa, no estaba del _todo_ equivocado, ni _todo_ era mentira. Era verdad que no pensaba _esconderlo_ para siempre... pero todo lo demás, ehm, no. Hiro y él quizá necesitaran tiempo para acoplarse, pero de ahí a separarse por completo... y llamarlo "ideas raras"... ¿Por qué no los dejaban intentar, en primer lugar? Sí, quizá fuera más cómodo dejarlo todo de lado, pero ¿y si quería intentarlo?

—Si... ya. Gracias por tirar paro, papá.

—De nada, Miguel.

**_Hagámos de nuestro amor_ **

_**El secreto más profundo** _

**_Aunque lo cante todo el mundo_ **

**_¡Y qué!_ **

Mandó el mensaje. Por detrás de las gafas de sol, vió que Hiro se dirigía a una mesa vecina a la suya para desplomarse sobre una silla, dónde revisó su móvil y tomó sus audífonos para escuchar su mensaje de voz.

Al verlo fruncir las cejas, supo que lo había escuchado. No eran buenas noticias. Lo vio escribir mientras pensaba, evidente por el modo en que su chat cambió su estado a "escribiendo", pero antes de que pudiera mandar su mensaje, tía Cass llegó.

—Hiro, ¿No has visto el protector solar? —Preguntó ella, buscando entre las cosas que sus sobrinos habían arrumbado por todos lados. Miguel fingió demencia, escuchando de incógnito.

—Aquí está, tía. —Contestó el menor, lanzándole una mirada a Miguel, quién asintió para darle a entender que estaba escuchando.

—¡Ah, gracias!

—...Oye, tía. —Inició Hiro, conteniendo un grito silencioso. —Uhm... Tadashi... tiene a Honey Lemon, ¿verdad? Tú... ¿Esperas que yo también tenga una... novia...?

Cass se congeló por un momento en su lugar. Oh. Oh bien, aquí iba. Sabía que si esperaba el suficiente tiempo, su sobrino terminaría por decirle... ¡Sí! Es decir, se le notaba hasta el último pelo, en especial desde que al parecer había iniciado contacto cercano con Miguel (vamos, Hiro, por favor). Pero lo importante era que Hiro lo asumiera primero, de acuerdo al consejo en línea que recibió en aquel grupo de facebook de madres.

—Bueno, no. Yo sólo espero que tú seas feliz, Hiro. Si tienes novia, si eliges estar solo, si elijes tener un novio... siempre y cuando no dañes a nadie en el proceso, claro está. Yo te eduqué para ser respetuoso.

Hiro apretó los labios y miró a Miguel. Miguel miró de reojo a su papá. Ehm... definan "dañar".

—Ya, sí. Y si... bueno. ¿Y si me llegara a interesar alguien que...? —Se llevó una mano a la nuca, buscando las palabras mientras miraba al cielo pidiendo ayuda de algún agente todopoderoso externo. — ¿...Que a lo mejor no voy a ver tan seguido...?

Cass apretó la botella de bloqueador en su mano, ya sabiendo quién era ese hipotético "alguien".

—Bueno, Hiro, esa es tu vida y yo no me opongo...

Hiro y Miguel chocaron manos internamente.

—...Sólo que... bueno, supongo que lo entenderás cuando seas mayor, pero... hay algunas personas en nuestra vida que se cruzan con nosotros y, aunque al inicio parecen perfectas, realmente no lo son. A veces tienen otros planes, tienen otras vidas, otro tipo de personas a su alrededor... en estas ocasiones tenemos que aprender a decir adiós. Haz como tú veas, sólo que... no te vayas a ilusionar demasiado, ¿Está bien? Y si todo termina mal, Tadashi y yo estaremos ahí para ti.

Yyyy eso les pasa por celebrar anticipadamente.

—Yo, personalmente... te aconsejaría que si te encuentras a una persona así, reconsideraras. ¡Hay muchas personas a tu alrededor que podrían ser una pareja potencial si les dieras una oportunidad! Sólo tienes que abrirte a la gente, te sorprenderías.

No, gracias.

—Por ejemplo, tus amiguitos ésta del instituto, también van a la Universidad y los conoces de antes. O tu amiguita que era más cercana a tu edad, eh... ¿Carmen, se llamaba? Tenía un nombre curioso.

¿KARMI? NO, GRACIAS. YA TUVO SUFICIENTE BULLYING CUANDO ERA NIÑO.

—¿Y el señor Krei no tenía un sobrino, o un hijo que...?

¿¿¿KREI??? NO, GRACIAS x2.

—¡Ah, ya entendí! —Apretó los labios. Así que Miguel no entraba en las opciones. —Pero entonces, alguien con quien me lleve mejor pero quizá... sea un poco más difícil de...

Cass lo miró con ternura.

—Si es quien creo que es...

Tía Cass lanzó una mirada de reojo a Miguel, quien agradeció más que nunca tener puestos los lentes de sol. Ambos muchachos sintieron que un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda. ¿Tanto se les notaba...? Qué idiotas, claro que se les notaba. ¡O no habrían tenido que esconderse tanto para ir a los vestidores!

Maldita sea. Listos o no, aquí va. Va a salir del clóset, pero únicamente con su tía. Al menos, por el momento. Lo tomará como el equivalente LGBT a "probar el agua a ver si está de buena temperatura".

—Bueno... ¿S... sí? Es... Sé que dijiste que es difícil, ¡Pero esto es diferente...! —Intentó iniciar Hiro, pero la mirada parcialmente triste y la sonrisa melancólica de su tía bastaron para cerrarle la boca.

—No te diré nada respecto a de quién enamorarte, Hiro. Aunque... me dolería mucho que te rompieran el corazón. Pero solo te pido que no te hagas ilusiones, por favor, y consideres otras opciones más a tu alcance. Eso es... un poco... difícil. Tendrías que tomar en cuenta también a su familia y... muchos otros factores, como la distancia...

—¿Y si puedo hacerlo menos difícil?

—...Es que... bueno, no dudo que seas muy inteligente, pero las personas no son como robots. Si fuera así de sencillo... —Ella suspiró, y acarició una de las mejillas de su sobrino. —Bueno, estás muy joven y lleno de ilusión. Lo entenderás cuando seas mayor. Pero entiende que pase lo que pase, voy a estar ahí para ti.

O sea, que no le tenía ni tantita fe, ¿no? No tenía problema con que le gustaran los chicos, pero sí con que fuera Miguel el elegido. Hiro intentó no verse demasiado decepcionado.

—... Gracias, tía Cass.

—A ti por decirme, Hiro.

Ella lo abrazó en un abrazo algo apretado, pero él torcía la boca secretamente. Nope. Definitivamente no le había ido mejor que a Miguel.

_**Nunca lo podrán saber,** _

**_Pongamos mucho cuidado_ **

_**En lo que hacemos** _

**_Y delante de quién._ **

—Voy a nadar un rato. ¿Necesitas algo más? —Ofreció ella.

SÍ, SU APOYO SERÍA UN BUEN INICIO. Pero no, si por el momento no lo tenía, lo mejor era callarse eso.

—No tía, gracias. Estoy bien. —Respondió Hiro. Ella sonrió y regresó a la piscina, dejando a ambos chicos solos para pensar.

Como pensaban. De vuelta a la casilla uno.

_**Es solo cuestión de ver** _

Aún si ambos lados, el de Cass y el de Enrique, tenían algo de razón, en el fondo Hiro y el ya habían considerado varias de las cosas que ya les habían dicho... incluso sabían que era posible que no duraran para siempre. ¡Y por eso precisamente era que ayer por la noche habían hablado al respecto! ¡Y hoy, en los vestidores!

Querían intentarlo, y ahí estaba el problema según sus familiares.

Luisa, Enrique, Cass e inclusive ahora Tadashi... todos ya estaban listos para rendirse, listos para tachar sus enamoramientos respectivos como un "juego de niños que posiblemente acabe mal si no intervenimos pronto", y, según su juicio de adultos, los menores deberían de "hacer lo correcto" y darse por vencidos también. Dejarlo todo como un amor de verano, encontrar a otra persona "más adecuada" en sus tierras respectivas. Era un consejo bastante sensible y adecuado, pero...

¿Y si no querían? ¿Y si querían intentarlo?

Ni Hiro ni Miguel eran del tipo de persona que se rendía fácilmente y, si actuaban en equipo, menos aún. Sus debilidades se compensaban mutuamente, y su cabezonería (o tenacidad, según el cristal con que se mire) se multiplicaba cuando estaban juntos. Si Hiro sentía que ya no podía seguir, Miguel lo empujaba y le daba ánimos. Si Miguel empezaba a sentir que los problemas se acumulaban, Hiro le daba opciones y soluciones.

Para sus familiares, habían sido otros tiempos. Otras situaciones. Otras personas. Y esperaban que ellos siguieran el mismo camino... porque era lo que todo mundo hacía, y un método comprobado para que no te rompieran el corazón y tener una vida feliz. Ante el riesgo de que los chicos fallaran, como adultos responsables, ¿quién en su sano juicio recomendaría una relación a distancia a sus propios seres queridos? ¿Quién en su sano juicio recomendaría un todo o nada a sus seres queridos más jóvenes e inexpertos, habiendo opciones más cómodas?

No podían culparlos. Pero tampoco estaban de acuerdo. Si iban a ir por el todo o nada, y aún si fallaban en su cometido, al menos querían la satisfacción de haberlo intentado, y de que sus familiares, esas personas tan importantes para ellos por estar presentes en las buenas y en las malas, los entendieran y al menos supieran que había alguien especial en su vida que quería decirles hola.

_**Y hablando como si nada...** _

Miguel se arrimó un poco más cerca a Hiro, disimuladamente.

—¿Escuchaste, Miguel? —Preguntó Hiro, mirando en dirección a la piscina.

—Todo. ¿Y tú? —Preguntó Miguel, imitando su modo de disimular.

—También.

—... ¿Tenemos opción?

—¿Tú que crees?

—Que no.

—Pues crees bien.

Suspiraron. Querían compartir su vida con la del otro, familiares incluídos.

—En serio... en serio eres bienvenido a Santa Cecilia cuando tu quieras. Pero quisiera que pudieras venir... como más que un amigo.

—Yo quisiera... —Suspiró. —...Verte del mismo modo andando por las calles de San Fransokyo, Miguel. Es... es curioso. Me gustaría que tía Cass te hiciera sentir en casa tanto como hace sentir bienvenida a Honey Lemon. A tus padres. A tu familia... Nunca había sentido algo así.

Miguel sonrió, sabiendo que al menos ya no era el único que había estado fantaseando con las figuras de los Hamada paseándose por el pueblo de Santa Cecilia y conviviendo en Santa Paz.

No había de otra.

_**¡...Que nos escapemos te propondré!** _

—¿La usamos?

—...La usamos.

Iban a usar la máquina de empatía. No había otro modo de hacerles ver su punto de vista. Ésto era una emergencia para ellos.

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  23. **Algo está cambiando** \- Julieta Venegas _[El ojo del huracán]_  
  

  24. **Caminar de tu mano** \- Río Roma _[Agridulce despedida]_  
  

  25. **Agua** \- Jarabe de palo _[Distancia]_  
  

  26. **Dime ven** \- Motel _[2000 metros]_  
  

  27. **Vía láctea** \- Zoé _[Escrito en las estrellas]_  
  

  28. **Yo te diré** \- Miranda _[Amor de verano]_  
  




* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

Saritaaaaaaa hizo este <3 para "escrito en las estrellas", y la verdad me gustó mucho <3 Intencionalmente lo hizo para que coincidieran varios de los detalles con el primero que ella hizo.

Roxana Ake me mandó este... A ACUARELAS. AMO LAS ACUARELAS COMO NO TIENEN IDEA, SON MI FAVORITO. Y usó café para los recuerdos en sepia, y todo se vuelve de color y asdkfjlskdfjasldfj. ;A; Cómo es que hacen cosas tan bonitas, no sé.

¡Y ella también hizo éste! ¿Ven el anillo de Totis en la mano de Hiro? ME SUPER MEGA MAMA. Y el hecho de que tengan las estrellas reflejadas en ellos igual, ay. Ésto ya no lo puse en el capítulo, pero si consideramos que la materia no se crea ni se destruye, sólo se transforma, en teoría todos nosotros alguna vez fuimos polvo de estrellas... y polvo de estrellas volveremos a ser una vez que el planeta muera. ¡Perfecto para decir que lo que estos morros pasaron estaba "escrito en las estrellas"!

Finalmente... Sarita hizo un dibujo NSFW, post-tesis, que... por obvias razones... no puedo linkear aquí (?) pero lo pueden ver en su Twitter :') Ya usa privatter.

Y finalmente, los memes.

Éste lo mandó Esteban Cruz. Ay, gracias, me halaga mucho que sí estén disfrutando la música de cada capítulo. x'DDDD

Y finalmente... ÉSTE DE SILVIA RAMOS.

Los que lean "cempasúchitl rojo" sabrán por qué. (?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Holaaaa! Soy Axureé.
> 
> ¡Lamento mucho el retraso de Tesis el fin de semana! No me convencía cómo estaba quedando, en cuanto a narración... pero por fin estoy satisfecha.
> 
> MIÉRCOLES A LAS DOS DE LA TARDE, SÍ SEÑOR, ENTRE SEMANA. GANANDO COMO SIEMPRE.
> 
> Es posible que el siguiente capítulo también se retrase un poco. Como ven, éste y el que sigue son capítulos donde estoy haciéndolo lo mejor que puedo en cuanto a investigación y demás. Aún si ésta canción valió verga parcialmente (?) peropueslointenté. Valgo madre más seguido ahora que el fanfic se está acabando.
> 
> Miguel y Hiro se están viendo a escondidas, pero no quieren que sea así. Quieren compartir esto con sus seres queridos, pero no les tienen fe... por lo cual van a optar por medidas más extremas, al ser una situación urgente, para poner el juego a su favor. Para ambos, muy a su modo, la familia es súper importante... supuse que sería un punto muy importante para ambos el tener el apoyo de sus familiares, un punto que ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ni olvidar.
> 
> Lo bueno es que estos niños no están solos, se tienen el uno al otro para tratar de alcanzar esa meta en común y cumplir su sueño. :') A ver si se les hace...
> 
> Creo que todos los que alguna vez han estado dentro del clóset y han tenido seres queridos que no lo salen han experimentado esa sensación dolorosa... de querer decirles la verdad y ser aceptados por quienes son, pero saber que quizá pueda ser más difícil de lo que se creía al inicio.
> 
> De hecho, por eso mismo, llegó un momento en que hasta la canción que elegí (ésta) no me convencía del todo, y sentía que podía encontrar otra mejor, pero... al final no encontré ninguna, y fui por esta. O todas las que encontré se enfocaban únicamente en los amantes (lo cual está chido, pero pues, no tanto cuando quieres que tus familias les den la bienvenida también, porque después de todo la familia es parte de tu mundo), o muy ardidas y pesimistas, o muy en plan "que nos valga madre lo que diga el mundo" (Me dueles, río roma, todo iba bien con "Eres la persona correcta en el momento equivocado" hasta esa frase (?)) Lo cual, eh... no aplica aquí. No están mandando a sus familias a la verga, están intentando decirles que son importantes, y por eso, quieren compartirles algo importante.
> 
> Ésta fue la que más cercanamente se pegaba al feeling.
> 
> Pinshis cantantes mexicanos, valen vrga, compondré mi propia canción. (?) (Nocierto, si saben de alguna canción en español, por algún mexicano, que hable metafóricamente sobre estarse escondiendo, pero querer echarle ganas para presentar al novio con la familia aunque estos no estén de acuerdo y salir del clóset tomados de la nada mientras we are the champions suena de fondo, pasenme las recomendaciones :'DDDD Y si no la encuentran, pues ya entienden mi dilema. (?))
> 
> MÉXICO, MÁS CANTANTES LGBT, POR FAVOR. MENOS CANCIONES SOBRE ENAMORARSE PERDIDAMENTE Y MÁS CANCIONES SOBRE CÓMO LLEVAR UNA RELACIÓN, POR FAVOR.
> 
> Ya me desquité. (?)
> 
> Los que lean "cempasúchitl rojo" sabrán QUE Los capítulos se estrenaron seguidos, y los dos tenían el mismo esqueleto pero con resultados... variantes. (Conste que yo no lo planee, eso sí fue una coincidencia xD). De hecho en parte por eso no hubo como que mucha gente preocupada por el capítulo de tesis, porque cempasúchitl siempre hace que la gente explote.
> 
> Si son muy sensibles a NOTPs o amores no correspondidos, o a mucho drama, no les recomiendo que lean el fanfic. :') Siempre he dicho que Tesis es más light que esa madre. Por eso Infinite me apodó mertiolatito, porque "ardo pero curo después". ¡Pero disfruto mucho el apoyo, los memes y el fanart que me mandan de ambas historias! EN SERIO MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, CHICOS. ;A;
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	28. Tesis (I parte)

De vuelta en casa, por aquello del atardecer, los menores se encontraron con pared: Se habían acabado las excusas para estar juntos, y por tanto, llevar su plan a cabo.

Bueno, sí pero no: excusas para pedir que les dejaran pasar la noche juntos sobraban... ¿Pero creíbles y plausibles? Ya no tantas. Era la primera señal de que se les acababa el tiempo.

Por la ocasión, se aferraron como un marinero a un barco que se hunde a alegar que ya era la última noche que podían pasar juntos. Que querían ver una película. Que Miguel le quedó a deber una asesoría de guitarra. Que tenían que revisar que no se llevaran las cosas del otro sin querer, como pasó con las llaves. Que, que, que...

Pero no. Dos horas con dieciocho minutos y ochenta y cuatro "porfa" de parte de Miguel más tarde, lo máximo que consiguieron que que les dijeran que, si acaso, podían hacer pijamada en la noche. Lo cual era ganancia, porque eso quería decir que por la noche podían pedir el colchón de invitados como la vez pasada, y tan pronto terminara la cena, sólo tenían que cerrar la puerta con cerrojo , hacerlo a un lado y compartir la cama. El crimen perfecto, sí. Pero...

Era inútil si no podían poner en marcha su plan desde ahora.

Por lo cual, a partir de ahora, sólo podían usar sus ingenios combinados para ponerse de acuerdo y saltar los obstáculos y las restricciones que les limitaban el movimiento.

Por suerte, ambos tenían conocimiento de calle. Y ya estaban más que acostumbrados a trabajar en equipo.

**Estrellita 💀♥️**

_En línea_

Ya casi salen

En cuanto se vayan, voy a tu ventana

Toco tres cortos y dos largos

Y te ayudo a salir obvio

Socorro va a estar conmigo 🐣

Me la encargaron, no había de otra 😶

**5:38 PM**

Me compré 4 bolsas de

panditas con 2 dólares!!!

Es el mejor negocio de mi vida!!!

( / °v° )/⭐

**5:38 PM**

Hiro no manches 😒

Está chido y todo pero

¡Pon atención!

**5:39 PM**

Sí, lo siento, el entusiasmo

Yo ya tomé el traductor de tía Cass

Ella está viendo una película en la sala

Y Tadashi está hablando con Honey

No creo que se den cuenta

Te pidieron que cuidaras de tu hermana?

**5:39 PM**

Sí

No había de otra

Pero creo que estamos cubiertos

**5:39 PM**

Me puedo llevar mis panditas? 🙏

Dí que sí🙏🙏🙏

**5:40 pm**

....

Llévatelos, pues! 🐼

**5:40 pm**

❤️

**5:40 pm**

❤️

**5:40 pm**

Estaban nerviosos.

Éste era el plan donde habían encontrado una brecha: Los padres de Miguel volverían a la agencia a regresar el auto que pidieron prestado para el parque acuático. Durante ese periodo de tiempo, él y Socorro iban a estar solos en casa. Tendrían una media hora para tranquilamente revisar la máquina con la que ya estaban familiarizados, prepararla para sus familiares, luego, de algún modo, reunirlos a todos en un lugar donde no hubiera consecuencias graves.

Con el tiempo tan contado, Hiro no podía arriesgarse a que uno de sus familiares se encontrara en el lugar y la hora equivocados. Por lo que se aseguró de colocarles puras tentaciones en el camino. A tía Cass, sus películas de terror en blanco y negro favoritas. Tadashi fue más sencillo, sólo tuvo que decirle a Honey Lemon que acababan de llegar y Tadashi estaba libre para que le llamara y le pidiera los detalles del día.

Hiro rogaba porque no hubiera un cambio de mentes a medio camino. Miguel lo tranquilizaba, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien.

—Ya nos vamos, m'ijo. Cuidas a Socorro. No nos tardamos, regresamos en media hora.

Miguel abrió la ventana de su cuarto nada más oír la primera frase, y fue a despedirse de sus padres a la sala.

Primera vez que Miguel iba a hacer un esfuerzo por ser tan puntual como fuera posible. Por Hiro. Por ambos.

—¡Sí mamá, sí papá! Yo cuido a Coco.

Tras recibir dos besos en la mejilla, Miguel se asomó al balcón para despedirse de sus padres, moviendo la mano para decirles adiós.

Y en cuanto los perdió de vista, de un movimiento rápido tocó tres veces rápidas y dos pausadas sobre la ventana de Hiro.

—Chapitas, ya...

Más tardó en decir eso que su novio en abrir apresuradamente la ventana, con una pesada mochila sobre la espalda.

—Dice Hiro que no está. —Bromeó mientras saltaba el alféizar con ayuda de Miguel.

—Ah, qué bueno que no vine, entonces. —Contestó burlón el mexicano.

Cerraron la ventana tan rápido como pudieron, e ingresaron apresuradamente a la habitación de Miguel por medio de la ventana que el moreno había dejado previamente abierta.

No les tomó ni un minuto.

—En marcha. —Murmuró Hiro, dejando caer la mochila sobre la cama, sacando apresuradamente las cosas mientras Miguel cerraba la ventana y corría las cortinas.

Ah, qué nostalgia. Traía recuerdos de los primeros días.

Acomodaron a máquina sobre el escritorio de Miguel, tras lo cual ajustaron el nuevo medidor de corriente para que la máquina no volviera a explotar ni a dejar de funcionar por bajas o altas inesperadas.

—Vamos a tener que hacer una prueba, Estrellita. Coloca tu mano aquí.

—¿Y ésta vez no voy a explotar? —Bromeó Miguel, colocando su mano sobre la esfera de todos modos, y Hiro rodó los ojos.

—No, ésta vez no. — _O eso esperaba._ —Recuerda lo que te dije el primer día. Es una máquina que crea un puente emocional donde dos personas que son opuestas se puedan entender. A éste puente le llamo "conexión empática".

—Chino.

—¿Qué?

—Te ayudé a reconstruirla cuando te la echaste al plato. Ya sé que voy a sentir lo que tú sientes y tú lo que yo siento. ¿No era más fácil explicarlo así?

—Bueno, sí, pero a los investigadores de la universidad les impresionan más las palabras complicadas.

—Pfff.

—Mi tesis básicamente son cuatrocientas o quinientas páginas amontonando algo sencillo en muchos capítulos y anexos desordenados porque así parece que sé de lo que hablo. —Explicó Hiro, colocando su mano sobre el cristal y revisando por última vez los controles.

—¿Por qué tantas?

—Todo para despistar a los decanos y posibles inversores. ¡Es difícil escribir a nivel universitario! Un consejo, invierte en un buen diccionario de sinónimos. Tengo la vaga esperanza de que las palabras les confundan lo suficiente como para que me pongan un "sobresaliente" por error.

Miguel se rió y le hizo cosquillas brevemente a Hiro, quién soltó un quejido, se rió, y le dio un manotazo para que lo dejara en paz. Miguel respondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Hiro, ya eres inteligente, no tienes que despistar a nadie.

—...¿Crees que vaya a resultar?

—Ahorita no estoy para que me pongas nervioso, Chapitas.

—Es que, poner a tanta gente a compartir un solo cristal... ¿Y si quitan la mano, y si se amontonan?

—Ya sé, ya sé. Tienes miedo, pero son como los taxistas, le hablas a uno y vienen los demás en bola a ver el chisme, así que no hay de otra que juntarlos a todos de una vez...

—No estoy seguro de que pueda con tanta gente al mismo tiempo... mejor no, Miguel, no estoy seguro de...

Ahí iba Hiro de nuevo a dudar de sí mismo. Miguel suspiró. Si bien la autoestima de Hiro era bastante buena en varias ocasiones, cuando se trataba de depender únicamente de ella para salir de una situación grave tendía a dudar. Nada podía romperle más el corazón que el que su novio fuera un genio y aún así, a veces, siguiera dudando de su propia capacidad para resolver problemas en las cosas que le importaban.

—Hiro, ¿para qué construiste la máquina? —Preguntó con dulzura.

—... Para... ayudar gente con sus emociones, e incorporarla a Baymax, pero...

—No. No me refiero a eso... me refiero a... ¿ _Por quién_ la construiste?

—...

Hiro calló por un momento, para luego mirarlo con una mirada difícil de descifrar. Pero Miguel sólo respondió con una sonrisa y un gesto afectuoso.

—Tranquilo. Tuve tu cerebro, tuve tus memorias, y sé tus razones... y me pareció muy noble de tu parte. Y porque es importante para tí, sé que le has puesto empeño y quieres que funcione. Así que te voy a ayudar a que funcione. ¿Está bien?

—...Gracias. —Murmuró Hiro, apenas un susurro que fue casi inaudible. Y, buscando la mano de Miguel entre la suya, enredó su meñique con el de él. —... Temía que... que pensaras que... o que fueras a decirme algo... yo...

—Inicié una batalla legal por avalar la autoría de Héctor Rivera en base a una noche de muertos después de robar una guitarra, soy la persona menos indicada para decirte si estás loco o no. Y, de todos modos, me sigue pareciendo una decisión muy acertada de tu parte. Ya verás que ayuda a un montón de gente.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio entre ambos.

—Uhm... —Hiro tragó saliva y respiró hondo. —Bueno. Voy a... voy a prenderla ahora.

—Adelante. Sólo déjame....

Miguel apagó la luz y regresar a él. Hiro se encontraba extrañamente relajado después de su pequeño momento de intimidad. Quizás las cosas no funcionaran como él quería, y se tuvieran que separar a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos. Quizá no eran suficiente. Quizá sí lo serían.

Fuera lo que fuera, calaba. Calaba tan hondo, que tuvieron que entrelazar sus manos por un momento.

—Ven aquí, que te enseño a prenderla por si algún día yo no puedo hacerlo y tú sí.

—¿Seguro que no es que quieres sentarte más cerca mío, nada más?

—¡Sssssh!

Colocando la máquina sobre el suelo y sentándose a su lado, tomó la mano morena de Miguel, y empezó a guiar sus dedos salpicados de pecas por el proceso de prender la máquina para ponerla en marcha.

Era un momento agradable.

Las luces de colores regresaron al cuarto y el aura fascinante del primer día regresó a ellos, que con sus manos sobre el cristal se dedicaron por un momento simplemente a admirar los colores sobre las paredes, el techo, el suelo, sus pieles.

Era como pintar con luz.

—...Así es como debe de funcionar. Perfecto. —Murmuró Hiro con un dejo de entusiasmo casi sin abrir los labios, una sonrisa tenue reflejada en sus labios.

La conexión empática se sentía justo como cuando habían estado intercambiados. Claro, ahora que funcionaba bien y no estaba explotando, era mucho más agradable.

Miguel pudo sentir como sus propios sentimientos se abrían y se mostraban a flor de piel, y como otros, que sabía que no eran los suyos pero que podía reconocer como ajenos, se mostraban a él. Los mismos que acababan de decirse. Fue como atinar y dar en el blanco a todos y cada uno de ellos.

Lo bueno de la máquina era que sólo dejaba al otro ver lo que tú estuvieras dispuesto más urgentemente a mostrarle. Dependiendo de qué tan abierto estuvieras a ellos, podrían ver más, o ver sólo lo inmediato.

Por ejemplo...

—Así que... ahora encuentras las ciencias interesantes, ¿Eh? —Se rió Hiro, mirándolo con una ceja alzada. Miguel enrojeció al darse cuenta que eso también había quedado al descubierto. DEMASIADA CONFIANZA, DEMASIADA.

—¿Eh? ¡Oh, eso! Yo, uh.. eh... ¡M-metiche! —Se defendió, y Hiro solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—No me dijiste nada de Ingeniería del Sonido, Miguel.

—¡P-puedo explicarlo! Yo eh... ¡Aún no es nada seguro!

—Claro que le puedo pedir a Tadashi que te explique sobre los planes curriculares, estará encantado...

—¡Hiro, eres cruel!

—Creo que te gustará cómo abordan esa carrera en mi universidad. Oh, y sí, el campus queda cerca del mío, pero yo ya me habré graduado para ese entonces, por si querías reconsiderar... aunque puedo conseguir un empleo _cerca_ de la facultad de música, si estás interesado en ello.

Miguel miró a su novio con las mejillas como un semáforo. Hiro tenía la sonrisa más arrogante del mundo plasmada en su cara.

—¡Entonces... tú dime a qué hora descargaste todas esas canciones románticas en español! ¡Ja!

Ahora fue el turno de Hiro de enrojecer y esconderse tras su largo flequillo, permitiendo que un nuevo sentimiento aflorara entre los que habían quedado al descubierto.

Miguel sonrió como el gato de Chesire, dirigiéndole una mirada burlona a Hiro.

—Te gustooo...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Miguel, eres mi novio, deja de decir algo tan obvio de ese modo vergonzoso!

— _Te gustooo..._

—¡Yo también te gusto y no estoy actuando así!

—Sí pero a mí no me da pena, te gustooo...

—¡No tienes tres años!

—Me vale madre, _te gustooo_...

Hiro, irritado y avergonzado, miró a otro lado, y Miguel se rió, dándole un codazo.

—No te creas, Chapitas. Te ves lindo cuando te enojas.

—Me voy a ver _precioso_ si continúas con eso. —Gruñó.

Miguel recargó su cara sobre el hombro de Hiro, paseando su mirada pícara por su cara de erizo enojado. Le daba mucha ternura cuando se ponía de ese modo, y las luces de colores y el hecho de estar compartiendo sus sentimientos juntos completaba la escena.

Había sido un largo camino. Pero ahora, viéndolo de éste modo, supo que había valido la pena.

Hiro debió de adivinar sus intenciones, porque le vio suavizar su expresión y relajarse bajo su toque, y sintió claramente cómo al parecer estaba tratando de contener las ganas de abrazarlo.

— _Same._ —Fue lo único que susurró el genio.

Miguel se acercó a su rostro. Lentamente, le robó un beso en la mejilla.

Dos.

Tres.

Hiro suspiró en hastío y volteó a verlo, finalmente cediendo para buscar los labios de Miguel, queriendo un beso. No tenía nada de malo demostrarse afecto, ¿Verdad?

La máquina le dejó saber que era perfecto, a juzgar por la felicidad ajena que sentía desbordar en el pecho, y por el modo en que los labios de Miguel dibujaban una sonrisa mientras le correspondía al beso.

Oh. Oh, bien. Lo hará más seguido.

Una especie de sentimiento, mitad ternura mitad "ah, está contento estando conmigo" le contagiaba la misma sonrisa a él. Hace unos días enfrentaba su miedo al fuego en forma de bengalas solo para ver a Miguel sonreír con las chispas. Ahora sabía que no eran las bengalas, si no que era _él_ _mismo_ quien le hacía sonreír.

Y a juzgar por lo que sentía a través de la máquina de empatía, Miguel correspondía el sentimiento, porque soltó una risita y continuó besando a Hiro aún con la mano sobre el cristal.

Habían pasado tantos días aguantando y escondiendo los besos que querían darle al otro, que ahora que podían hacerlo a escondidas no se cansaban de los mismos.

... No. No tres. _Más_.

Hubo atracción desde el primer día, enmascarada con justificaciones y excusas. El apego y el afecto, sin embargo, se fueron construyendo a lo largo de dos semanas, asistidos por una máquina que les forzó a tumbar sus barreras y trabajar en equipo desde antes, a conocer sus defectos y sus virtudes, y aprender a vivir con ellas.

Vale, quizá la máquina no era tan mala.

Los besos, los abrazos, las cosquillas y las bromas... no son lo que hace a una relación. Esas son meras recompensas que se cobran después de todo el trabajo duro que se invierte en conocer a una persona que no es perfecta, que no está ahí exclusivamente para ti, si no que ya tenía su propia vida y simplemente decidió invitarte a ella. De tropiezo en tropiezo, de malentendido en pelea, del conjunto de varios esfuerzos que hacen dos personas diferentes por entenderse la una a la otra y aceptarse con todo y defectos, es de donde nace el cariño.

Así es como los besos se hacen dulces. Antes de eso, no. Antes de eso, nada.

Fuera destino o casualidad, no se podía lograr nada si no ponían ambos de su parte.

Un tercer sentimiento, una confusión muy simplista que pasó a convertirse en alegría incondicional al entrar en contacto con dicho amor, llegó a ellos.

Pero la fuente no era ninguno de ellos.

Se separaron con cierta extrañeza para ver qué sucedía, oh, sorpresa, la pequeña Socorro les miraba con curiosidad y una sonrisa, la cabeza ladeada y ambas manitas sobre el cristal de la máquina. La curiosidad, la intriga, y sin embargo la incondicional felicidad de haber presenciado algo realmente lindo de primera mano, venían de ella.

—¡COCO! —Gritó Miguel con una sonrisa nerviosa, separándose de inmediato de la máquina a la par que su novio, quien tenía la misma cara de pánico que él. —¡¿De-desde cuándo estás ahí?!

—¡Endejaste la puerta abierta!

Simultáneamente voltearon a ver la puerta, luego a Socorro. La niña quizá no había entendido nada, pero sí que había echado un vistazo a sus sentimientos y ahora les miraba con la infantil curiosidad del "¿son novios?, a ver bésense" que uno suele tener cuando el sentido común y de la privacidad aún no se han desarrollado del todo.

—E-escucha, yo eh... puedo explicarlo... —Inició Miguel. —Sólo... sólo no le digas a mamá y papá. ¡Por favor!

—¿Poqué? —Preguntó confundida.

Ah, no jodas, están de vacaciones y ya tiene que justificar su respuesta.

—Porque... se pueden enojar mucho con Hiro y conmigo. —Miguel miró a su novio titubeante, quien se encogió de hombros porque, pues, ¿qué se hace en estos casos?

—¿Poqué?

—Porque... ellos no... ellos... bueno, preferirían que nosotros no... hiciéramos... éstas cosas...

—¿Poqué?

—...Porque... Hiro se va mañana, y es un chico, como yo.

Socorro miró a Hiro y se acercó a él. El genio se tensó, intentando recordar cómo era que antes lidiaba con la niña. De lo que recordaba, atinó a sonreírle a la pequeña, nervioso.

—Ho... hola, Socorro. Yo eh... uhm... Sí.

La niña lo estaba mirando con nada de disimulo y toda la intensidad del mundo. ¿Pues qué se supone que haga? Le había pillado in fraganti besando a su hermano, y además, había meticheado sus sentimientos al poner la manita sobre el cristal.

Socorro por fin decidió desviar la mirada para mirar a Miguel, apuntando a Hiro con el dedo antes de recordar que Enrique le había dicho que eso no se hacía, en su lugar optando por bajar la manita, volverla a subir y tratar de apuntarle con toda la mano o con el puño, dudando.

—¿Migue, es tu noviooo?

Un escalofrío corrió por la espalda de Miguel al escucharla. ¿Había necesidad de alargar tanto la o? Miró a Hiro y se preguntó si el japonés preferiría que lo escondiera, o que dijera de frente y orgulloso "sí, somos novios".

La jeta de pánico de Hiro servía de poco y nada en esta situación.

—Eh... uhm... yo... ay, ¿Nos... das un momento, Coquito...? —Se disculpó Miguel con una sonrisa.

—Mmnnn... Sí. —Dudo la niña, ya parcialmente distraída con la máquina apagada.

Miguel la desconectó para que no presentarse amenaza alguna para su hermanita y entonces tomó a su novio del hombro, para darle la vuelta y poder conversar con él en privado y a los cuchicheos.

—¿Ahora qué le digo? ¡Tiene tres años!

—...Bueno... —Habló Hiro, llevándose una mano a la frente. —...Creo que los niños pueden entender este tipo de cosas cuando se las explican... pero no estoy seguro de la veracidad de ese experimento.

—¿...Quieres que le diga la verdad entonces? ¿Que eres mi novio? —Preguntó Miguel.

Hiro carraspeó. ¿Estaba listo para esto? Era sólo la pequeña Socorro, sí... pero seguía siendo un "presentarme como tu pareja ante tus familiares" de todos modos.

—Es... una teoría, no sé.

—Hiro. —Pidió Miguel. El nipón se mordió el labio y terminó suspirando.

—... Sí, me gustaría.

Miguel sonrió muy levemente. Bien, eso despejaba su duda.

—Ok, bien. ¡Funciona para mí! Aunque... no sabría como expli... —Una bombilla se iluminó en su cerebro, recordando algo. —Baymax. ¡Baymax!

Hiro abrió mucho los ojos. ¡Cierto, Baymax! ¡El programa que Tadashi le había instalado!

—... Voy por él, esperenme aquí.

Tropezándose con sus propios pies de la urgencia, Hiro se dirigió a la esquina donde descansaba el robot para poder prenderlo, mientras que Miguel hablaba con Socorro intentando convencerla de no decirle nada a sus papás, que en poco le explicarían todo con gran detalle, interrumpiéndose sólo cuando el robot estuvo completamente inflado y bajó de su estación de carga con un cuidadoso pasito.

Bueno. Aquí iban.

—Baymax, ¿cuentas con algún protocolo que explique la homosexualidad a niños menores de cuatro años? —Preguntó Hiro antes de que el enfermero robótico tuviera tiempo a ofrecer sus servicios. —Necesitamos explicárselo a Socorro, pero no sabemos muy bien cómo...

—¡Por favor, Baymax! —Rogó Miguel. —¡La podemos confundir más sin tu ayuda!

Baymax parpadeó, mirando a los dos jovencitos como parte de su reconocimiento facial. Después miró a la pequeña Socorro, que le devolvió la mirada inclinando su cara en confusión, y con pequeños pasos se dirigió a donde ella estaba.

La niña ya habría olvidado todo de no haber tenido acceso a los sentimientos de su hermano y de Hiro vía la máquina.

—Hola, Socorro. Soy Baymax.

—¡Holaaaa! —Saludó ella. Era incapaz de pronunciar su nombre, por lo cual empezó por inventarle uno nuevo. —¡Balala!

¿Por qué le decía balala? ¿En qué momento los había escuchado? ¿Baymax había interactuado de es emodo con ella? No sabían y por el momento era irrelevante: Hiro y Miguel estaban más concentrados en la interacción entre niña y robot. Todo un choque cultural, el encuentro de sus dos mundos sucedía una vez más ante sus ojos... excepto que ésta vez, la cosa estaba fuera de su control, por si la cosa no les había quedado claro con aquel "balala".

—¡Balala! ¿Miguel tiene novio?

Tragaron saliva. Hiro se preguntó mentalmente si quizá esto de usar a Baymax, alias Balala, hubiera sido mejor idea de probarlo antes.

—Sí, Socorro.

—¿Eso se puede?

—Sí. Así como hay niños que les gustan las niñas, hay niños que les gustan otros niños. Y hay niñas que les gustan otras niñas.

—Entonces... ¿Se van a casar? ¿Como mi mamá y mi papá?

—Si es que ellos así lo deciden, y cuando lo decidan, sí, es posible que se casen. —Hiro casi se muere de un infarto al escuchar al robot, mientras que Miguel ya no sabía dónde esconder la cara.

—Entonces... ¿Hiro es mi tío?

—En un futuro, podría serlo, si tu hermano elige casarse con él. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Pues... pues a mí me gustan los dinosaurios.

¿Qué clase de conclusión era esa? Baymax la dejó seguir, animándola con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

—¡Si a Miguel le gustan los niños, a mi me gustan los dinosaurios...! Y.... y y ya el se casa... ¡Y yo ya no tengo que hacerlo...! Y... Y dinosaurios. Me gustan más los dinosaurios que las bodas. Y entons pus, pus está bien.

—¡Coco! —Reclamó Miguel, mientras que Hiro se debatía entre volver a respirar, o esconder la cara de vergüenza bajo las cobijas y no salir en 3 años o hasta que el casero lo pateara fuera del departamento rentado.

Bueno, al menos los aceptaba. O eso parecía, porque lo siguiente que la niña hizo fue correr hacia donde Hiro estaba, lo abrazó de las rodillas (haciendo que el mayor se extrañara muchísimo, porque no sabía muy bien qué hacer ante la súbita muestra de afecto) y con una gran sonrisa dijo...

—¡Tío Hiro!

Los muchachos sintieron que el corazón se le atoraba en la garganta. No sólo porque... se... escuchaba bonito. Si no porque...

Era la familia de Miguel. Aceptándolo... de cierto modo.

—Pequeña Socorro, Hiro sería tu cuñado, no tu tío. —Corrigió Baymax con suavidad. Pero la niña le miró con grandes ojos cafés de confusión.

—¡Se oye feo! —Para Socorro, "cuñado" era una palabra difícil de pronunciar, por lo cual ya entraba dentro de las cosas que no le agradaban en la vida.

Hiro se hincó un poco para abrazar a Socorro de vuelta, para así también poder bajar la cabeza y ver si así, escondiéndose un poquito, podía evitar que se notara que luchaba contra unas poquitas lágrimas. Vaya... no sabía que eso era lo que se sentía que te aceptaran dentro de otra familia. Y eso que había sido la hermana menor, nada más... Miguel se hincó tras notar que los hombros de su flaquito temblaban suavemente.

—¿Hiro... estás bien? —Preguntó con suavidad, colocando una mano sobre su hombro tembloroso. El mayor asintió con la cabeza.

No sabía qué le pasaba, pero... era como si no hubiera sido consciente de la gran tensión que sentía hasta éste momento, en que la pequeña Coco le permitió dejar salir un poco de la misma. Es curioso, cuando las cosas se te van apilando durante un transcurso de dos semanas, una sobre otra, no te das cuenta de lo mucho que te pesan hasta que se te permite liberar la tensión de golpe.

—Estoy bien. Ahora estoy bien. —Murmuró. —Sólo... necesito un momento. Gracias, Socorro.

Miguel sonrió ligeramente.

—Yo también quiero que mi familia sea parte de la tuya, Hiro. —Le susurró el músico.

—Y yo quiero ser un buen cuñado. Podemos hacer ésto, sí. —Contestó el genio.

Pero no tenían tanto tiempo, en realidad. Tan pronto como Hiro se recuperó de su pequeño percance, tuvo que levantarse y hubieron de explicar a la niña, con ayuda de Baymax, el por qué estaban tan agradecidos con ella por haberlos aceptado. Quizá no explicarían a detalle lo que era salir del clóset, pero sí le dijeron que había gente para la que era algo difícil de escuchar que te gustaban las personas de tu mismo sexo, y no había otro modo de hacerlo más que poco a poco y con apoyo familiar.

Socorro no entendía muy bien por qué había gente que se enojaba por las cosas que a tí te gustaban y les dijo que era tonto y no hicieran caso a esas personas. Nunca se sintieron más respaldados en su vida que cuando esa pequeñita de tres años les dijo aquello.

Tres años y ya era más inteligente que varios adultos en su vida.

—¿Enteronces le van a decir a mis papás? —Preguntó la niña.

—Sí. Pero, vamos a necesitar tu ayuda, Coco, para que acepten a Hiro como si fuera parte de nuestra familia. —Pidió Miguel, ocasionando que las mejillas de su pareja se colorearan ligeramente de carmín.

—¡¿Qué hago?! —Preguntó la niña, a partes iguales entusiasmada de sentirse importante y aterrada de fallar en algo que ni sabía qué era pero ya le estaba dando miedo.

¿Y si no aceptaban a Hiro por su culpa? Ella quería un tío. Hiro le caía bien, le decía dónde Miguel guardaba sus dulces y la ayudaba a construir castillos de arena y juntar conchitas de mar. El tío Berto no hacía eso, la tía Gloria la llevaba de compras aburridas, y el primo Abel siempre terminaba durmiéndose. No no no. Era importante que Hiro se integrara con su familia. ¡Hasta le podía pintar en el árbol genealógico o algo! Pero tenía que poner atención, sí. No quería fallarle a Miguel.

—Escucha muy bien, Coco. Lo que tienes que hacer es...

Los chicos se pusieron a susurrar y a cuchichearle cosas. Y los ojos de la niña brillaron.

¡Sí, sí podía hacer eso!

* * *

Por la tarde, los tres menores anunciaron que tenían una sorpresa preparada para sus familiares, una que les gustaría presentarles a todos juntos en la sala. Coco con entusiasmo, Hiro y Miguel con el estómago hecho un nudo, y eso que el mexicano se había echado la guitarra encima.

Coco esperaba pacientemente donde le indicaron, porque era una niña buena. Eso, y porque Hiro le dio un paquete de panditas que al parecer había comprado con antelación. Así sí se comportaba.

Todo, mientras Hiro y Miguel sentaban a sus familiares en los sofás del departamento que los Hamada habían rentado, con el invento del genio colocado ante ellos y el traductor de Cass ayudando a la comunicación.

—¿Y qué querían mostrarnos, chicos? —Preguntó Enrique.

Los menores titubearon. Ambos con pánico escénico.

—Uhm... uh... bueno...

—... nosotros, eh...

Tadashi, intrigado pero de su lado, les indico que respiraran. Hiro miró a su hermano mayor, luego a Miguel, quien parecía congelado en su lugar. hizo caso, pero Miguel...

—¡Aaaaaaaaay! —Alarmando a medio mundo, soltó un grito de mariachi y dio un zapatazo en el pelo antes de tomar su guitarra y empezar a marcar acordes, los de una canción cuya composición musical _serviría para darles fuerza_ _._

Mago de Oz, no les falles ahora.

Hiro lo miró con intriga, pero sonrió un poco y se decidió a proseguir.

—¡Señores Rivera, tía, Tadashi! Sabemos que hemos estado algo ausentes todas las vacaciones, y... antes de regresar a casa, nos gustaría decirles el por qué.

Casa ladeó la cabeza con intriga. El matrimonio Rivera se miró entre sí, preguntándose si habría sucedido algo.

Tadashi empezó a abrir los ojos en pánico. No se atreverían... ¿O sí?

_**Si acaso tú no ves** _

_**Más allá de tu nariz** _

_**Y no oyes a una flor reír.** _

—¡Así que tomen asiento y pónganse cómodos! —Sonrió Miguel, intentando controlar su nerviosismo. Era más fácil controlar el pánico escénico con dos presentadores, pero las consecuencias de un fallo seguían sobre él como una espada de Damocles. —¡Porque les vamos a contar una historia algo increíble!

—Ay, Miguel, siempre tan dramático. —Se rió Luisa, a pesar de todo acomodándose junto con su esposo en el sofá.

Bueno, tenían su atención.

Ahora seguía la historia.

La historia de dos universos completamente opuestos que, dadas las circunstancias ideales en el mundo paralelo ideal, el aleteo indicado de una mariposa, la tesis correcta en el momento indicado y, por qué no, hasta un poquito de magia de las estrellas y leyendas místicas y esotéricas de antiguos dioses, habían logrado juntarse en un medio que parecía encajar, dar vueltas, revolverse, retozar, caerse y volverse a levantar.

Su historia de chispas en la hora dorada, de bailas al compás y al destiempo, de serenatas entre dos desconocidos que aprendían uno del otro, de entropías y disonancias, de paletas de cereza que sabían tan amargas como eran dulces, de que dos mil metros pueden ser una distancia menor a la que se coloca entre dos personas que se rechazan, de una lista de canciones que ahora les seguía a donde fueran junto con sus memorias hiladas entre las letras, de mariposas que seguían la física y ojos de huracanes que no se veían con las pupilas, si no que se sentían en el alma antes de que destruyeran todo a su paso.

Habían aprendido tanto, tanto con la tesis de Hiro. Una tesis sobre un amor de verano.

Y esperaban que esa historia fuera digna de escucharse y de ser creída, por loca e inverosímil que podía resultarles a sus familiares.

_**Si no puedes hablar** _

_**Sin tener que oír tu voz** _

_**Utilizando el corazón** _

—Bueno. Cuando nosotros llegamos de vacaciones... —Inició Hiro, apuntando con la mano a Tadashi y a Cass. —Y ellos no me van a dejar mentir... empaqué mi proyecto de tesis conmigo. Uhm. Quería terminarlo durante las vacaciones, para poder graduarme lo antes posible...

"Terminarlo", ja, OILO.

La vida no es como uno dice que va a ser. Ahora lo entendía, y si bien hace dos semanas hubiera refunfuñado algo sobre que sus planes estaban hechos, ahora comprendía que la vida y el amor eran eso que sucedía mientras él intentaba pobremente demostrar tener control sobre el tiempo.

—... Pero ya no pude.

Por supuesto que no la terminó, se distrajo con un morenito. A pesar de todo, Tadashi y Cass alzaron un poco sus cejas de sorpresa mientras los Rivera, sin contexto, sólo asentían y escuchaban.

—Es... es una máquina de empatía. Ustedes ya conocen a Baymax, es un asistente médico portátil, pero una de sus fallas, ¡y completamente justificable al ser un robot...! —Aclaró, al ver que Tadashi ponía cara de perrito haciendo berrinche. —...Es que no puede entender las emociones humanas, así que... reacciones de estrés, de tristeza, o de otro tipo de fuentes que puedan alterar el tratamiento o acelerar una muerte... no las detecta si no hasta que ya están presentes haciendo cambios irreversibles en una persona. No las puede predecir.

Miró de reojo a su hermano mayor.

Su enemigo no había sido el fuego, ni la explosión que le había dejado cicatrices en gran parte de su cuerpo y que por poco lo había matado. Si no que...

—Hiro quiso decir que Baymax no puede prevenir pacientes agresivos o alterados que se hagan daño a sí mismos. ¡Puede tratarlos! pero no los ve venir. Y si es un ataque muy fuerte, bueno... —Aclaró Miguel al ver la cara de confusión en sus padres. Ellos de inmediato asintieron, sabiendo a dónde quería llegar el Rivera menor. Hiro agradeció mentalmente que hiciera de su traductor.

Prevención de muertes innecesarias.

El enemigo número uno de Tadashi, y que se veía venir desde hace tiempo pero que nadie pudo detectar hasta que corrió al interior del edificio de conferencias, había sido su propia impulsividad de ayudar, aún cuando él era de los menos indicados para hacerlo. Tadashi no lo sabía, pero había sido gran parte de la inspiración detrás de su proyecto.

Quería prevenir ese tipo de muertes impulsivas e innecesarias.

No iba a arriesgarse a perder a más familia por eso.

Quizá Tadashi no lo comprendiera ahora. Quizá ni lo entendiera si se lo intentaba explicar. Y era muy malo para expresarse emocionalmente, al contrario que Miguel... pero. Quería intentarlo. No quería que nadie más pasara por lo mismo.

—...P-por eso, yo uhm. Quise crear una máquina de empatía como mi proyecto de tesis, que...más tarde se pudiera integrar a Baymax.

_**Amigo Sancho escúchame** _

_**No todo tiene aquí un porqué** _

_**Un camino lo hacen los pies** _

Miguel tuvo que contener el impulso de tomarle la mano. Él sabía. Él sabía por qué hizo esa máquina en primer lugar.

Y no porque le hubiera dicho... Simplemente, porque esa máquina seguía siendo parte de Hiro, y tener la mitad de su cerebro por un tiempo y comprender su funcionamiento, leer sus notas, tener sus memorias... le había enseñado a escuchar su voz silenciosa.

Esa que no habla con los labios, si no desde el corazón. Y el corazón de Hiro era muy directo, y muy callado, pero muy especial.

Y en el proceso, había descubierto que él también tenía una voz similar dentro suyo. Una que se preocupaba por su familia. Una que quería ayudar. Una que no medía las consecuencias cuando se trataba de ayudar a alguien que le importaba...

No necesitaba explicaciones ni respuestas, si sentía que el camino iba a valer la pena. Como ahora, que alzaba la voz para defender las explicaciones de Hiro, a ver si de ese modo podían hacerlo llegar a sus padres también.

—Hiro ya me dijo cómo funciona su máquina. —Aclaró. —Dos o más personas la activan y en ese periodo de tiempo, pueden sentir todo lo que el otro sienta. ¿No es genial? ¡Facilita la comunicación sin palabras! ¡Es como lo que yo hago con mi música, mamá, papá!

No hubo problema con los padres de Miguel, ni mucho menos con tía Cass, que escuchaba maravillada cómo su sobrino más joven trascendía en un espíritu elevado de nobleza o algo así. Pero de todos modos, ahí estaba, la primera mirada de escepticismo y de resistencia a creerles, reflejada en los ojos de quien mejor conocía su historia a medios, y por tanto, podía juzgarla más fácil.

_Tadashi._

Tadashi no les creía.

Pues bien... No tenía que hacerlo, eventualmente le demostrarían que era sincero. Y con eso... Que empezara el camino más duro, entonces.

_**Hay un mundo por descubrir** _

_**Y una vida que arrancar** _

_**De brazos del guión final** _

La narración continuó por el accidente que tuvieron, accidente donde habían quedado parcialmente intercambiados, y por supuesto, eso estuvo mucho más grave y desató respuestas más graves de parte de sus familiares. Tadashi fue el primero en acomodar tremendo facepalm en toda su cara, como si pensara que los chicos lo estaban arruinando todo al decir aquello, alarmando a todo mundo.

—¡Pero Miguel, por qué no nos dijiste nada! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Entonces siguen estando así?! —Fue la voz severa del señor Rivera.

—¡No papá, ya no! ¡Eso quedó arreglado!

—¡M'ijo, te pudo haber pasado algo, tienes que ser más consciente! ¡Nos vamos a ir al hospital! —Continuó su mamá, que se echaba aire en un intento de prevenir un desmayo.

—¡Mamá, Baymax nos hizo un diagnóstico, Hiro y yo estamos bien!

—¡Qué Baymax ni qué ocho cuartos, Miguel! ¡A la próxima nos tienes que avisar!

—P-pe... —Empezó a discutir Miguel.

—¡Señora, fue mi culpa, Miguel no tuvo nada que ver! —Saltó a defenderlo Hiro, al ver que Miguel empezaba a tambalearse. El moreno le agradeció, pero a la discusión entró entonces tía Cass.

—¡Exactamente eso es lo que a mí me preocupaba! ¡Hiro, eso no se hace! Está bien que ayudaras a Miguel, pero hubiera estado mejor si no hubiera habido necesidad... ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado! ¡Pensé que lo habías entendido la última vez!

—¡Lo sé, lo lamento, fui un idiota! ¡Miguel me hizo entender eso, pero, al final arreglamos todo!

—¡No importa, sigue siendo grave! ¿Tienes idea del daño que pudiste causar?

Eso era golpe bajo, considerando que había pasado dos semanas echándose la culpa por lo mismo.

—Es... yo... uhm... es que en el momento no... —Suspiró. Su tía tenía razón. ¿Cómo iba a alegar ahí...?

Pero Miguel entonces tomó el relevo al verlo fuera de combate.

—¡Señora Cass, yo me ofrecí aún cuando Hiro me dijo que ya no lo hiciera, y no me arrepiento de nada! ¡Tiene usted un sobrino maravilloso, muy inteligente, muy considerado del prójimo, aún si a veces es un cabezota! ¡Y eso lo sé, porque en el accidente quedamos parcialmente intercambiados, y con mucha paciencia me enseñó muchísimas cosas, y me escuchó cuando quería que me escuchara, y me gritó cuando necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera!

Todo mundo se quedó callado.

Miguel sintió que el calor le subía a las mejillas. Hiro le sonrió, él le sonrió de vuelta. Hacían buen equipo, cuando querían.

No dejaría que le arrancaran a Miguel con otro malentendido, no después de todo eso que pasaron. Al inicio, se lamentaban por no poder cambiar el pasado. Eventualmente, aprendieron del camino nuevo que trazaron a partir del incidente. Después, tras regresar a sus cuerpos, aprendieron que no podían cambiar el pasado, pero sí que podían aprender de él y usarlo sobre la marcha para resolver los conflictos que se les fueron presentando, conflictos que les costó lágrimas y sudor superar, y aún si a veces creían que todo estaba perdido, y que les costaba demasiado, y aún si a veces estaban muy idiotas para resolverlos... a pesar de que quisieron rendirse a veces.

Siguieron adelante. Y siguieron cayéndose y levantándose hasta que les empezó a salir con menos esfuerzo, hasta que sus malentendidos duraron menos, hasta que empezaron a aprender a lidiar con el otro cuando no podían hablar o escucharse, a confiar. Y terminaron agradeciendo. Agradeciendo el pasado, y cada una de las cosas que sucedieron en la secuencia en que se habían dado, porque de otro modo todo ésto no les estaría siendo posible.

Porque Miguel no quería irse, y porque Hiro también quería quedarse a su lado.

No puedes cambiar el pasado, pero, ¿para qué lo cambiarías? Si dejas que el tiempo pase y haga su daño, puedes aprender de él, y disfrutar de las nuevas puertas que te puede abrir al hacerlo, en lugar de llorar por las que ya se han cerrado.

_**A veces siento al despertar...** _

_**...Que el sueño es la realidad.** _

Hiro espió por el rabillo del ojo, la sonrisa radiante de la pequeña niña a la que hace apenas unos cuantos días le había tomado cariño con los sentimientos prestados de Miguel. ¡No, no fueron falsos! ¡Fueron prestados, únicamente se prestaron el uno al otro hasta que descubrieron cómo era querer, reír, vivir, pensar en los zapatos del otro! ¡Hasta que descubrieron cómo se amaba al prójimo desde otro punto de vista!

Hiro tomó un paso al frente. Por todo eso... por todo eso, era que estaba ahora haciendo ésto. Aquí. ahora. Enfrentándose a su propia familia... no para demostrar tener razón, si no sólo porque quería hacerles entender. Con palabras y no con discusiones.

—Señores Rivera. Su hijo es... la persona más cálida, generosa y empática que he conocido en mi vida. Sin él, todo esto no habría sido posible. Sí, admito que cometí muchos errores, pero fue gracias a él que supe cómo corregirlos, aprender de ellos y mejorarlos. Me enseñó a superarme, me enseñó a pasar barreras que no sabía cómo pasar antes, a caminar en sus zapatos... y no les puedo agradecer lo suficiente por decidir hacer éste viaje y así poder conocer a una persona maravillosa. Tienen un excelente hijo.

Miguel sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían.

Hiro creía que Miguel era lo mejor que le había pasado en su vida. Miguel creía que era Hiro lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida. Se tenían fe, querían estar juntos y seguirse teniendo fe. Era un sueño por el que peleaban juntos... no que sabían que valía la pena, que iba a costar hacer realidad, pero que bien que lo valía.

Aquellos que no han tenido un sueño que han deseado con todas sus ganas hacerlo realidad, al punto de aguantar impasibles hasta la marea más ingrata, hasta el odio más doloroso, hasta la agonía más absoluta, hasta verlo hacerse realidad... no sabían de la gran, dolorosa, bella, enorme experiencia que se perdían.

¡Y por eso y mucho más, iban a seguir adelante!

_**¡Bebe, danza, sueña!** _

_**¡Siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti!** _

_**¡Vive, escucha y habla!** _

_**¡Usando para ello el corazón!** _

—Esos días... esos días que siguieron, fueron... fueron algo difíciles de explicar. —Intentó iniciar Hiro, rindiéndose al darse cuenta de que no había un modo de englobar todo lo maravilloso que fueron esos momentos que pasaron juntos. —Por lo que... ¡Y si nos permiten, por supuesto! Nos... nos gustaría explicarles con más que con palabras.

—Queremos decirles algo importante. Pero... necesitamos... nos gustaría que... —Continuó Miguel. Y, tragando saliva...

Muy lentamente, dirigiendo su mano en dirección a la tela que cubría el objeto sobre la mesita de la sala...

La tomó del borde...

...Y la retiró.

La máquina de empatía se mostró ante ellos una vez más.

—Nos... nos gustaría pedirles que... por favor. Colocaran su mano sobre el cristal. —Continuó Hiro. —El procedimiento ya lo revisamos, ya lo corregimos. Es completamente indoloro e inofensivo, y en cualquier momento pueden retirar la mano, Sólo nos gustaría que nos... uhm... "escucharan", por así decirlo..

—No... no tienen que mostrarnos nada, si no quieren. Pero... realmente nos gustaría que escucharan el latido de nuestro corazón. Es... es algo importante que tenemos que decirles.

Qué miedo daba salir del clóset. Y tanto, que se tomaron de las manos inconscientemente, para darse ánimos mutuamente.

Por desgracia, ellos lo notaron.

_**¡Siente que la lluvia** _

_**Besa tu cara cuando haces el amor!** _

_**¡Grita con el alma!** _

_**¡Grita tan alto que de tu vida tú seas, amigo,** _

_**El único actor!** _

—Miguel... —La voz de Luisa y su mirada clavada en sus manos les hizo regresar a la realidad.

—...¡Hiro! —Fue la expresión de Tadashi, al ver sus manos unidas. Y oh. Oh no.

Lo habían arruinado.

Se separaron tan rápido como pudieron, pero ya era algo tarde, y les iba a tocar ofrecer explicaciones... bueno, esto no era exactamente lo que habían visualizado, pero... suponían que se tendrían que conformar con ello.

—¡Podemos explicarlo! —Intentó interceptar Hiro. —Sucede que... uhm... bueno...

—E-eh... Somos... Hiro y yo, eh... q-queríamos decirles... —Titubeó Miguel.

—...¿Son... pareja? —Preguntó Tadashi, con tanta suavidad como pudo, y es que las caras de pánico alrededor suyo no eran para menos.

Los muchachos tragaron saliva y, una vez más, se tomaron de la mano.

Fue como si les hubieran dicho el equivalente a "quiero hacer el reto suicida para un video de YouTube".

_**Sí acaso tu opinión** _

_**Cabe en un sí o un no** _

_**Y no sabes rectificar** _

—Ah, bueno... no es que sea... malo, _malo_ , pero... —Inició Cass, intentando ignorar el hecho de que el matrimonio Rivera a un lado suyo tenía los ojos clavados en su sobrino como si hubiera llegado a quitarles a su hijo precioso. —Ya lo... uhm... ¿Sí lo pensaron bien...?

Y ahí estaba. La resistencia que estaban esperando. Sabían que tenían que enfrentarla juntos de una vez, porque si no lo solucionaban ahora, después los agarrarían separados, y... ya no habría oportunidad de volverse a juntar para aguantar un segundo embiste.

Tenía que ser ahora o nunca.

—Chicos.. no es que yo quiera ser escéptico, para nada, pero... ¿No se conocen de hace dos semanas...? —Preguntó Luisa, con preocupación.

—Entendemos que sean jóvenes, pero... es algo apresurado. —Afirmó Enrique.

Ésa era la cosa... su historia era diferente a otras, quizá. Pero seguía siendo verdadera. ¿Cómo hacerles entender?

—Es... es por eso que... —Hiro tragó saliva. —Tuvimos la idea de... bueno, en realidad Miguel lo sugirió, y pareció buena. Queríamos que... usaran la máquina para que...

— _No._

Ese había sido Tadashi. Lo miraron sintiendo que el alma se les caía a los pies.

El mayor parecía estar en una encrucijada, como si estuviera planteándose una decisión bastante difícil. Por un lado... su hermano se veía realmente feliz al lado de Miguel, a juzgar por lo que había visto éstos últimos días y por lo que Hiro acababa de confirmar. En ese aspecto, el mexicano le hacía bien.

Pero.

Pero también estaban insistiendo en probar con otras personas una máquina que, admitían ellos, ya había tenido una falla en una ocasión. Hiro también acababa de admitir que el que tuvo la idea de usarla fue Miguel, y para impulsivo, Hiro se bastaba y se sobraba solo. En cierto modo, empezaba a temer que quizá Miguel le ayudara a mejorar en algunas àreas, pero le empeorara en otras. Que... bueno, sí, eso mismo le sucedía a él con Honey, porque nadie en ésta vida es perfecto, pero.

Es su hermano menor. En el fondo, no deseaba nada más que verlo con la persona ideal para él. Y Miguel ya se iba al día siguiente y su último recurso era sugerir... ésto. Y si iban a estar con éstas, al menos preferiría que no arrastraran a más gente a probar cosas que podían ser potencialmente peligrosas. Si Hiro estaba demasiado enamorado para ponerle un alto a Miguel, o si no se ponían un alto ellos, se los iba a poner él.

—Lo siento, Hiro, pero como tu hermano mayor, y sobre todo como alguien que estudió la misma carrera que tú, no puedo permitir que hagas a tía Cass y a los señores Rivera usar una máquina que ya causó un accidente una vez y que reparaste en dos semanas con... lo que encontraste a la mano, porque muchas tiendas de robótica por aquí no he visto.

—¡Pero Tadashi...!

Tenía que ponerse firme.

El escepticismo de su tía y de los padres de Miguel detrás de él crecieron al escuchar su punto. Lamentaba mucho hacer ésto, pero... alguien tenía que hacerlo.

—...Lo siento, Miguel. Pero si de verdad conoces a mi hermano menor, entenderás que no voy a permitir que haga daño a la gente como Alistair Krei hizo con pruebas irresponsables.

Eso les caló. A Hiro más que a Miguel, pero el moreno no tardó en reconsiderar las cosas un poco, preguntándose si acaso estaba... "viviendo su momento".

¿Eran... como Alistair Krei y Ernesto de la Cruz?

¿Héctor y Tadashi estarían decepcionados de ellos?

Miguel y Hiro parecieron retroceder ante las palabras suaves pero firmes, y la mirada pesarosa pero inamoviblemente severa de Tadashi ante ellos.

En un instante, el mayor se había vuelto completamente en su contra...

_**Si puedes definir** _

_**El odio o el amor** _

_**¡Amigo, que desilusión!** _

—... Ésto es diferente. —Contestó Hiro, más por contestar que por estar convencido de ello, y debió de notarse porque débilmente buscó la mano de Miguel, como ahora hacía cada vez que empezaba a sentirse inseguro de sí mismo.

—¿Cómo, Hiro? Te escucho, ¿ _Cómo_ es diferente?

—Nosotros.... nosotros ya hicimos pruebas, ¡Y salieron bien! —Trató de defenderlo Miguel. ¡Confiaba en el invento de su amigo, ésto era diferente! No lo estaban haciendo por idiotas únicamente, ¡Es que les habían acorralado contra la pared, era una emergencia, se quedaban sin opciones y sin tiempo...!

Y... quizás empezaba a sonar parecido a Ernesto...

—Pruebas. En ustedes mismos. —Prosiguió Tadashi. Los muchachos sintieron que los hombros les temblaban. Socorro, desde una esquina, les miraba preocupada mientras Tadashi pasaba una mano por su cara, intentando no verse demasiado frustrado. —Y no sólo eso. Pruebas de una máquina de empatía. Y aún si los resultados salen limpios, ¿No es hacer trampa? No pueden simplemente saltarse meses de conocerse uno al otro y declarar que es... amor. Chicos, así no funcionan las relaciones normales. Así no.

Así no.

...

No siempre se puede ser un héroe. En algunas historias de otras personas, te toca ser el villano.

Pero Tadashi estaba convencido de que en este caso, los menores sólo terminarían haciéndose daño... y tenía que hacer algo para intervenir antes que se convirtieran en los propios villanos de sus historias, y antes de que...

—¡NO! —Contestó Miguel, tomando la mano de Hiro con más firmeza y haciendo a Tadashi retroceder un poco por la sorpresa.

Sus padres reconocieron esa mirada. Esa mirada que fue la misma de aquel día en que rompieron su guitarra. Decisión, enojo, impulsividad. Su hijo seguía ahí, a pesar de todo, y ya empezaban a temer un poco por sus malas decisiones.

—¡Ésto es diferente! —Insistió Miguel a pesar de todo.

—Ay, Miguel... —Suspiraron sus padres, mientras Tadashi sólo atinaba a frotarse una sien.

Se veía plasamdo en todas sus caras: " _eso no es amor, eso es un capricho nada más, ya déjate de tonterías._ "

A pesar de que nadie le creyera, a pesar de que sólo vieran a un adolescente irresponsable más haciendo decisiones impulsivas... él creía en lo que sentía su corazón, y creía en el agarre de la mano de Hiro, y no necesitaba creer en nada más para seguir adelante.

Y Hiro lo miró, por un momento sin comprender de dónde rayos sacaba fuerzas el mexicano para portarse tan audaz... al menos, hasta que notó que la mano le sudaba y que no dejaba de acariciarle los dedos.

De él.

Miguel estaba sacando fuerzas de él.

Estaba haciendo ésto _por él._

Hiro acarició sus dedos, recordándole que estaba ahí. Si Miguel puede, él también. ¡Él también! Además, no estaban solos, Socorro seguía de su lado, ¡Estarían bien!

_**No todo es blanco o negro: es gris** _

_**Todo depende del matiz** _

_**Busca y aprende a distinguir** _

—¡La única razón por la cual estamos haciendo ésto es porque nos están dejando sin opciones! ¡Son nuestra familia, pero siguen dudando de las cosas que son realmente importantes para nosotros y que queremos compartirles! ¡Estamos buscando opciones!

—¡Hay otros modos! —Insistió Tadashi. —¡No voy a dejar que permitas que Hiro tome decisiones cuestionables, seas quien seas!

—¡Soy su novio, a toda honra! ¡Y llevo realmente creo que su invento funciona y ayuda personas del modo que él quería en primer lugar! ¡No es Alistair Krei, es Hiro Hamada, y yo creo en él!

—Entiende, Miguel, no es una decisión muy responsable...

—¡No pensamos separarnos!

Hiro estaba dividido. No sabía de qué lado ponerse. Por un lado, Tadashi tenía un punto, y estaba aterrorizado de transformarse en alguien como Alistair. Por otro lado... Miguel lo estaba defendiendo con todo lo que tenía.

¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Había algo así?

Al final, resulta que éste tipo de situaciones no eran ni buenas ni malas, si no una mezcla de ambas. Y cuando vives en un mundo tan lleno de matices morales... ¿Cómo sabes qué decisión es la correcta?

... Suspiró, y frotó la espalda de Miguel.

—¡Hiro! —Lo regañó Tadashi, al entender de qué lado se había puesto su hermano. —¡Hiro, piénsalo por favor!

—Ya lo pensé, Tadashi.

**_La luna puede calentar_ **

**_Y el sol tus noches acunar_ **

**_¡Los árboles mueren de pie!_ **

—Hiro, no vayas a hacer cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir sólo por un amor de verano, de verdad. Si te gustan los chicos no tengo problema con ello, pero están tomando unas decisiones muy drásticas que...

—No soy una mala persona por construir algo que puede ayudar. He probado ésta máquina varias veces... de hecho ahora funciona aún mejor que antes. El error que tenía sólo era una falla de diseño en mi parte, y ya fue corregido.

—¡No me refiero a eso! ¿En serio vas a forzarnos a...?

—¿Así como nos están _forzando_ a separarnos? Tadashi, ¿No estás haciendo lo mismo que no quieres que yo haga?

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio.

—¿Por qué si lo haces tú, está bien, pero si lo hago yo, entonces es malo? Oye, sé un poco justo aquí y al menos déjame defender lo que me importa del mismo modo que tú haces.

Mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas, dicen.

Se habían tambaleado por un momento ahí, pues no esperaban que Tadashi fuera a ser el villano final de su historia, pero... podían aguantar.

Podían aguantar, así como Miguel, todo lleno de luz y de calor del sol, acostumbrado a un estilo de vida diurno, aguantó las desveladas y el ritmo de investigación de Hiro. Y así como Hiro aguantó las noches de calor insoportable al lado de Miguel, luna tras luna del verano más caluroso de su existencia, trabajando con alguien que no conocía en un país que tampoco conocía, hasta que terminó en una fogata al lado del mar, desarrollando una calidez en el corazón por Miguel y su aura de sol noche tras noche, una que tampoco había conocido hasta ese momento. 

No querían hacerle daño a ninguno de los presentes, eso jamás. ¡Eran su familia! No cortarían lazos fácilmente, no a menos que fuese una situación muy extrema. Por el momento, sólo querían hacerles ver que en realidad estaban muy felices juntos... y quizás también hacerles ver que a veces, sólo a veces, en su intento de hacer todo bien... terminaban lastimando a la gente también.

Y por eso.

Miguel hizo una señal a Socorro, aprovechando que Hiro los tenía distraídos.

**_He visto un manantial llorar..._ **

**_...Al ver sus aguas ir al mar_ **

La pequeña, contenta de ver que era su turno para intervenir, avanzó desde donde estaba todo mundo, corriendo y llamando la atención de los adultos de la sala con un grito de guerra.

—¡COOOOOOOOOCOOOOOOOOOO! —Gritó para luego dar un fuerte empujón a cada uno de los adultos en las pantorrillas, impulsándolos hacia adelante y por ende obligándolos a colocar las manos sobre la máquina. Completamente encimadas, pero con que un dedo tocara el cristal, era suficiente.

Tadashi, al ver ésto, reaccionó rápido y se quitó del camino de la pequeña, pero Hiro tomó el brazo de su hermano y lo obligó a colocar la mano sobre el cristal al tenerlo distraído con Socorro. La mirada de shock y de traición total que Tadashi le lanzó, como si acabara de apuñalarlo por la espalda, le dolió, pero...

No en vano los habían mandado llamar a la sala.

Sí, ya sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era moralmente cuestionable. Pero no era un villano, ni se iba a convertir en uno. Sólo estaba enamorado, desesperado, y falto de opciones, pero era sincero. Y quería que lo supiera.

—¡Ya, Miguel! —Chilló Hiro con urgencia, pero su novio ya había activado la máquina desde antes que le diera la orden, y ambos muchachos colocaron un dedo sobre el cristal, en el espacio que había quedado libre, pues todos se amontonaban ahí.

Y las emociones empezaron a fluir como un manantial de sinceridad, para perderse en un océano colectivo de sentires.

_**¡Bebe, danza, sueña!** _

_**¡Siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti!** _

_**¡Vive, escucha y habla!** _

_**¡Usando para ello el corazón!** _

Tenía mucho tiempo que Luisa y Enrique no recordaban su primer beso, o el nacimiento de Coco, o los primeros pasos de Miguel, o el día de su boda, cuya fotografía seguía colgada en su habitación en casa.

Tenía mucho tiempo que Cass no recordaba esos amores olvidados y frustrados que no se dieron, las noches en que ella y su hermana se contaban secretos al llegar de la escuela, la primera vez que le ofrecieron una flor.

Tadashi recordó el primer momento en que empezó a caer por Honey, la vez que la rubia le llevó de la mano y completamente entusiasmada al parque de diversiones, cuando Wasabi, Hiro, Gogo y Fred todos convenientemente habían cancelado al mismo tiempo para después seguirlos y asegurarse de que todo les iba a salir bien.

Y todas esas emociones tan familiares... sorpresa, felicidad, dulzura, enamoramiento. La idea de incondicionalmente querer que alguien sea feliz, la dicha que te produce saber que te desean lo mismo, el miedo a no lograrlo, la recompensa enorme de pasar los obstáculos y vivirlo juntos...

_Lo sintieron._

Lo sintieron en Hiro y en Miguel.

De algún modo, se las habían arreglado para ello.

Y aquí estaban, abriéndose a ellos, cosa que necesitaba de un enorme valor para hacerse, simplemente porque querían que sus familias les escucharan. Que ésto era sincero. Que confiaran en ellos y, de ser posible, les apoyaran con ello.

Para el diálogo no se necesitan palabras si se escucha desde el corazón.

_**¡Siente que la lluvia** _

_**Besa tu cara cuando haces el amor!** _

_**¡Grita con el alma!** _

_**¡Grita tan alto que de tu vida tú seas, amigo,** _

_**El único actor!** _

—¡Hiro, Miguel! —La niña, feliz, corrió hacia ellos con una sonrisa pintada en los labios. —¿Lo hice bien?

—¡Coco! —Exclamaron ambos al mismo tiempo, por un momento llenándose de ternura, mas sin apartar sus manos del cristal.

—¡Lo hiciste perfecto, Coco! —Afirmó Miguel.

—Eres la mejor, Socorro. —Le sonrió Hiro.

Ella sonrió y corrió a abrazarlos, y ellos bajaron la guardia y le acariciaron la cabecita con la mano que tenían libre, porque sí que ésta niña les había hecho un paro cuando las cosas empezaban a ponerse difíciles. Su indicación fue muy clara: empujarlos hacia la máquina si le hacían una señal. Señal que sólo guardaron por si empezaban a verse en grandes apuros.

Abrirse a la niña ocasionó que aún más emociones fluyeran en dirección a la máquina, pues era la consecuencia de sincerarse ante una persona que les apoyaba incondicionalmente y que había venido simplemente a felicitarlos.

A felicitar la firme decisión que habían tomado y que, había quedado claro, no iban a ceder ni un ápice ante nadie. Era suya, su relación, su historia. Podían compartirla con otros, pero nunca cederla ni eliminarla porque a alguien no le pareciera.

**_¡Bebe, danza, sueña!_ **

**_¡Siente que el viento ha sido hecho para ti!_ **

**_¡Vive, escucha y habla!_ **

**_¡Usando para ello el corazón!_ **

**_¡Siente que la lluvia besa tu cara_ **

**_Cuando haces el amor!_ **

No hacía falta nada más para que sus tutores y padres comprendieran que, en efecto, sus sentimientos eran sinceros. Después de todo, espejeaban sus propias historias de amor, si bien con un ligero toque diferente. Y que no pensaban retroceder, pero también odiaban mucho la idea de que les intentaran convencer de que estaba mal, cuando sólo estaban buscando consejos para poder seguir adelante.

Sí... no se los habían puesto nada fácil.

Fuese o no un romance poco convencional, adolescente, y durase lo que fuera que durase... eran sentimientos sinceros y puros. Quizá no siempre fueran a tomar las más brillantes decisiones, pero ¿quién no la riega sobre la marcha? ¡Incluso Luisa y Enrique admitían que a veces tomaban decisiones equivocadas! como ahora.

No, su historia de amor no iba a ser fácil. Y quizás era bastante diferente a como cada uno de ellos las había vivido: Cass, sin culminar. Luisa y Enrique, juntos en un mismo pueblo, sin tecnología de por medio. Tadashi y Honey, en San Fransokyo, tras años de amistad que dieron pie a algo más. Hiro y Miguel ya estaban haciendo su propia historia, y habían decidido seguir con ella.

Así que ese beso en la hamaca... no se iba a quedar en sólo un recuerdo por curiosidad de un verano olvidado.

Y si eso querían, y si su inicio había sido diferente, eso no les hacía peor pareja. ¡Mucho menos si incluso estaban compartiendo un poco de su privacidad, únicamente para garantizarse uno al otro un poco de felicidad y esperanza para el futuro!

Estaban bien. Iban a estar en buenas manos.

Tadashi pudo sentir como, poco a poco, uno a uno de los involucrados en aquella máquina empezaban a retroceder. Parecía que llegaban a una conclusión de, "está bien, pues, te voy a apoyar", antes de retirar su mano. Primero, Cass. Después Enrique, y luego con algo de trabajo Luisa le siguió.

Ésto llamó la atención de los menores, que les miraron aguardando. Esperando.

Tadashi era el último.

Los miró, titubeó, y terminó por sonreír y apartar la mano.

**_¡Grita con el alma!_ **

**_¡Grita tan alto que de tu vida tú seas, amigo,_ **

**_ EL ÚNICO ACTOR! _ **

Ya estaban grandecitos. Hiro ya no necesitaba su ayuda. Ya podía cuidar de sí mismo y de otra persona.

Mamá y papá estarían orgullosos de él.

Hiro y Miguel habían ganado. Sonrieron y apagaron la máquina con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Sus manos dejaron una pequeña marca de sudor detrás, como recuerdo de la tensión y la ansiedad que habían pasado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio incómodo.

—Bueno... sólo puedo decir que... bienvenido a la familia Rivera, Hiro. —Sonrió la señora Luisa, colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Hiro. —Te encargo mucho a Miguel.

—Te doy mi bendición, Hiro. Pero ya no hagan cosas arriesgadas como ésta, ¿Está bien? —Pidió Enrique. —Agradezco que aclararan las cosas y que tomaran nuestros sentimientos en cuenta, pero... aún así.

Hiro sintió que se atragantaba con sus sentimientos y sus palabras al mismo tiempo.

—¡G-gracias, señora Luisa! No los defraudaré. ¡Y no volverá a suceder, señor Enrique!

Nada de medidas drásticas a menos que fueran realmente drásticas, claro. En cuyo caso mejor no prometía nada.

—Y bienvenido a la familia Hamada, Miguel. ¡Gracias por cuidar de mi sobrino! —Soltó tía Cass, soltándose a abrazar a Miguel de un modo asfixiante que le hizo recordar que lo mismo le esperaba de vuelta en casa con mamá Elena.

—¡Mmmmn! ¡Mmmmm! ¡S-señorita Cass, no puedo respirar!

Socorro se rió mientras Tadashi apartaba con delicadeza a Miguel de una muy apenada Cass, que no cesaba de pedir disculpas. ¡Ahora su familia era más grande!

Durante unos minutos, todo fue un bullicio. Cass le preguntaba a Miguel algunas cosas sobre Hiro, Luisa y enrique preguntaban a Hiro sobre Miguel. Consejos, preguntas, felicitaciones, compromisos a mantener el contacto. Y de pronto...

—Hiro, Miguel.

Voltearon. Y ahí estaba Tadashi, luciendo completamente apenado. Ay, Dios. El abismo entre ellos y él se sentía tan grande ahora mismo...

—¿Podríamos hablar en privado, más tarde, ésta noche quizá? Los invito a ir a comer. O por una pizza. O lo que sea.

El mayor carraspeó. Hiro y Miguel se miraron. Lo miraron, terminaron asintiendo.

Era hora de reparar pequeños lazos rotos.

* * *

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  23. **Algo está cambiando** \- Julieta Venegas _[El ojo del huracán]_  
  

  24. **Caminar de tu mano** \- Río Roma _[Agridulce despedida]_  
  

  25. **Agua** \- Jarabe de palo _[Distancia]_  
  

  26. **Dime ven** \- Motel _[2000 metros]_  
  

  27. **Vía láctea** \- Zoé _[Escrito en las estrellas]_  
  

  28. **Yo te diré** \- Miranda _[Amor de verano]_  
  

  29. **Molinos de viento** \- Mago de Oz _[Tesis (I parte)]_  
  




* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

¡Éste lo hizo Sarita! Me gusta mucho que el splash me recuerda mucho a los cenotes sagrados mayas y sus trajes de baño son del color de su secreto mejor guardado... héroe de San Fransokyo vs puente de pétalos!

Ariadne López también dibujó el beso bajo el agua! Los ven sonrojaditos? awwww <3

Millaray Marchant se lo aventó a tradicional! Confieso que al inicio pensé que en lugar de pétalos, Miguel tenía bolillos en su traje de baño, y entré en crisis existencial chilanga porque ahora solo faltaba que metieran su traje de baño en un bolillo. (?)

Estrellitaaaaaaa!! <3 <3 <3 Waigu de mi vida y de mi amoooorrrrr dibujo a Hiro de antojado. <3 <3 <3 se le esta cayendo la baba, literal.

Seguro recuerdan éste... Tekla Roxana Aké terminó haciendo la segunda parte también! <3 <3 <3 Con Hiro. Me mama que usara café para los recuerdos en sepia. <3

EDITADOPORPENDEJA. Nayla Flint hizo esto Y NO LO VIIIII YA SABÍA YO QUE AL MENOS UNO SE ME IBA A PASAR, LO SIENTO MUCHO SDFJASDLKFJ. Para compensar lo voy a postear dos veces, aquí y en el que sigue. ;A;

Soila Ranita Sad (x'D!) me tiene intrigada con una cosa que me dijo está haciendo... qué sera? no sé pero ese anillo de totis esta poca madre. <3 Miguel el romeo, le decían. Si yo uso un anillo de totis quedo en ridículo. (?)

Estrella se aventó estos memes de Tesis x'DDDDD

Se nos van integrando nuevos lectores! Dani Doblas hizo ésto sobre Agridulce despedida. A varios les sigue doliendo ese capítulo... pero era necesario para que 2000 metros y escrito en las estrellas pudieran existir!

Y Areli Torres nos mandó este meme!!! Referente a que este fanfic ya casi termina... ay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu. Y espero que te gustara la primera parte de éste capítulo.
> 
> Síp, leíste bien... la primera.
> 
> Calculé mal, y éste capítulo quedó muy largo, así que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes para darle tiempo a todo a que sucediera con calma. Y está bien, porque al menos voy a poder extenderme un poco más en la parte de Tadashi. (No quería incluírlo a las apuradas).
> 
> Recuerden que después de la segunda parte de éste capítulo, Tesis va a entrar en una pequeña pausa, para que me de tiempo a preparar el capítulo final y el epílogo.
> 
> Por cierto, ahora es un MUY buen momento de mandar los últimos fanarts los que hayan sido de sus capítulos favoritos, no importa si son del inicio, del medio o del final (memes no porque si no nunca acabo), porque les estoy haciendo una sorpresita con los mismos... Tienen hasta el día antes de la publicación del capítulo 25 para mandarlos :DDD (que yo calculo va a ser a más tardar durante inicios o MEDIADOS de septiembre, así ya muy tardado...)
> 
> Muchas, muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo, nuevamente! Recuerden mis redes sociales si quieren mandar fanart antes de la deadline :'D
> 
> En facebook estoy como Eruxa Dierr y tengo mi imagen de wattpad de foto de perfil (pa que no la confundan con mi cuenta de rol, que esta igual (?)).
> 
> En Instagram soy Eruxxa_Dierr también, porque qué es la imaginación...
> 
> En Twitter soy Eruxxa porque límite de caracteres.
> 
> En tumblr y youtube, soy AxureeRheeid, y mi página de facebook también se llama Axureé Rheeid.
> 
> "Pero tú eres eruxa o eres axuree?" La respuesta es ambos, eruxa es axureé escrito al revés, lo pongo como eruxa cuando sin querer use la otra cuenta en una bobada de cuya contraseña ya no me acuerdo.
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	29. Difícil de explicar (II parte)

Hiro, Tadashi y Miguel optaron por declinar la invitación a cenar de sus tutores, optando mejor por irse todos juntos a las pizzas que más cercanas les quedaron (al parecer, Tadashi era fan de ellas).

En parte para no perder tiempo, y en parte, porque una vez más, había comenzado a llover y en algún lado debían de refugiarse hasta que la lluvia pasara. Las gotitas que habían quedado atrapadas en el cabello de los tres resplandecían bajo las luces del local como diamantes en la vitrina de una joyería iluminada.

Debían de comer fuera porque se iban mañana, y ya les habían advertido las cabezas de familia que era mejor mantener el refrigerador limpio y sin restos de comida. Y debían de comer fuera _ahora_ , porque precisamente aún quedaban por empacar algunas cosas y terminar las maletas, y era mejor que no fuera demasiado tarde para que los Hamada no perdieran el avión ni los Rivera el autobús de vuelta.

El mero pensamiento le revolvía el estómago a Miguel.

Era doloroso pensar que mañana, a ésta misma hora, ya no se encontraría a un lado de la playa con Chapitas.

Era difícil pensar que ya no iba a verlo repasar los estantes de las tiendas de electrónica en busca de un reemplazo adecuado o de algo para desarmar mientras Miguel le decía que se estuviera quieto con la jerga de científico loco porque el dueño iba a pensar que se iban a robar algo.

Era desesperante pensar que el tacto que tan genuino se podía sentir ahora, ya no iba a estar mañana, que ya no iba a escucharle tocar la guitarra a un costado suyo, suavecito, casi al oído.

...Que así de fácil como lo estaba viendo ahora, que bastaba levantar la vista y le tendría sonriendo frente a él, así de fácil mañana ya les separarían, no dos mil metros, si no _casi tres mil kilómetros de distancia_.

Por más que levantara la vista, él no iba a estar ahí. Y todo en menos de veinticuatro horas.

No quería ni dormir esa noche, para exprimir el máximo de las últimas horas que les quedarán juntos al menos. Ahora entendía por qué sus padres, y la tía de Hiro, y su hermano, estaban tan preocupados por ambos.

Y hablando del hermano de Hiro...

Se encontraba compartiendo mesa con ambos. El silencio en el ambiente era en exceso pesado, y la tensión, similar a la de saltar en paracaídas.

O a la que se hizo cuando Hiro y él se pelearon y no hallaban como disculparse.

Hiro tosió y carraspeó. Miguel exhaló. Tadashi tragó saliva. Sabían que tarde o temprano alguno de ellos debía hablar, pero no estaban seguros de quién cedería primero. Postergarlo era una agonía, pero soltarlo significaba que ya no había marcha atrás.

¡Cualquiera de las dos opciones era para ponerte los nervios de punta!

Miguel sintió que las manos le sudaban a pesar del aire acondicionado. Hiro se veía más pálido de lo usual.

—Entonces... —Titubeó Tadashi.

Los dos menores se tensaron y Hiro, por reflejo, buscó la mano de Miguel para relajarse. En medio de su nerviosismo, Miguel pensó que tendría que darle a Hiro para que se llevara con él a San Fransokyo cuando no pudiera tomar de su mano.

Ya está, había iniciado.

—Les debo una disculpa, y también una explicación. —Empezó Tadashi, bajando un poco la cabeza.

Asintieron sin moverse más allá de lo estrictamente necesario. El mayor sonrió con dolo al ver esto, pues era señal del miedo que debían sentir de que volviera a traicionar su confianza.

Ay.

A veces, uno se equivoca cuando intenta hacer lo que cree que es correcto, y la paga alto.

—Entonces... se quieren mucho, y no era consecuencia del cambio de mentes. ¿Verdad?

—Cambio _parcial_. —Corrigió Hiro. Luego carraspeó. —Pero, sí, es... es genuino.

—¿Cómo lo supieron?

—Pero... pero la máquina, ¿No te...? —Inició Miguel, pero Tadashi solo les dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Sí, sí lo sentí. Pero me gustaría escucharlo de ustedes.

Los menores se miraron entre sí, y luego al mayor, como esperando alguna trampa de su parte. Pero Tadashi seguía ahí, mirándolos apaciblemente.

—Hey... no he perdido la fe en ustedes.

Miguel bajó la mirada para entretenerse con un pepperoni y Hiro apretó el sobrecito de catsup entre sus dedos con nerviosismo. La memoria de Tadashi diciendo aquello, era una que ellos ya habían visto antes, y apretaba sus corazones de sentimiento.

Miguel, porque sabía el significado de esas palabras para Hiro. Hiro, porque a pesar de todos estos años, y sus equivocaciones, Tadashi seguía ahí apoyándolo.

Tenían que poner de su parte, también, si esto iba a avanzar.

—Bueno... Ehm... ¡M-Miguel sabe!

—¡¿Eh, yo?! ¡P-pero fue tu invento...!

—¡Sí, pero tú fuiste el primero que se dio cuenta!

—¡Pero tú hiciste las pruebas!

Ban vien.

—¿Y... y si me dicen _los dos_? —Ofreció Tadashi ganándose una mirada de pánico de ambos.

No le importó, porque de otro modo iban a enraizar aquí en lo que se ponían de acuerdo. Ahora entendía al Hiro pre-vacaciones de verano, que rodaba los ojos y salía del cuarto cuando Tadashi tenía discusiones de casados con Honey.

A trompicones, ambos muchachos empezaron a turnarse para contarle la historia entera, cada uno añadiendo detalles que el otro no recordaba.

Era casi divertido, cómo tantas cosas podían cambiar en tan sólo dos semanas... claro, con esfuerzo constante y cooperación.

Tadashi era un buen hermano mayor. Verlos contando su historia, tomándose de la mano por los nervios, interrumpiéndose entre sí y esperando por la reacción del mayor le llenaba de sentimiento, por lo cual para hacerles entrar en confianza no interrumpió más que para hacer alguna pregunta ocasional, tomar otro pedazo de pizza o reírse de sus ocurrencias.

Poco a poco, los muchachos empezaron a expresarse más abiertamente, a tener menos, a confesar más. Incluso llegaron a robarse rebanadas entre ellos a modo de jugueteo frente al mayor. Y Tadashi siguió sonriendo dulcemente.

No sólo recordaba cuando Honey Lemon y él apenas iniciaban, si no que le llenaba de calidez ver a Hiro tan feliz con otra persona. Y, por si fuera poco, ver que esa persona también se sintiera feliz a su lado, y reconociera lo especial que era su hermano menor.

No podía haber mejor sensación que saber que alguien cuidaba y miraba con sendos ojos de amor sincero y puro a su familia. Había que ser ciego para no ver cómo se iluminaban los ojos de los dos muchachos al hablar uno del otro.

 _Y el miedo ciega a veces_.

Tadashi sonrió y suspiró.

—Suena a que pasaron por toda una aventura. Ahora entiendo por qué la ventana del cuarto de Hiro parecía abierta gran parte de tiempo.

Comentario casual hecho con auténtica uña de gato que raspa. Casi se atragantaron con su refresco, y Tadashi entendió por qué no habían querido decir nada antes, al verse pillados in fraganti.

—Entonces... ¿no estás molesto? —Preguntó Hiro, escéptico.

—No, para nada.

—En ese caso... ¿por qué antes te portaste así?

Yyyy aquí iban.

Tadashi suspiró y ahora él fue quien empezó a remover los hielos y el refresco que quedaban en el interior de su vaso, moviéndolo en círculos, puesto que no había pedido popote.

—Eso... es un poco difícil de explicar.

—¡Tenemos tiempo! —Se apresuró a decir Miguel. Y es que cada segundo que pudiera pasar al lado de Hiro y no al lado de su maleta, contaba.

—¿Eh? ¡Eh, sí! ¡Sí tenemos tiempo! —Confirmó Hiro.

Tadashi dejó salir una risita al notar el obvio entusiasmo y urgencia del moreno. Al parecer, Hiro sí estaría en buenas manos...

—Bueno...antes de explicarles, les quisiera pedir que, por favor... recuerden que antes no tenía todos los detalles como los tengo ahora, así que tomé algunas decisiones equivocadas. ¿Podrían tener eso en cuenta a lo largo de mi relato?

Tadashi les dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa. Miguel asintió, Hiro frunció el ceño. Miguel le dio un codazo a Hiro. Hiro terminó rodando los ojos, y asintiendo.

Tadashi cerró los ojos con alivio, dejándose sostener por un momento por ese breve instante de paz antes de abrir los labios para explicarse.

—Hiro. Desde... la muerte de nuestros padres, las cosas se volvieron un poco duras para ti. —Inició con un suspiro. —A pesar de que eras muy pequeño, noté que te afectó bastante.

Miguel se preguntó si debería de estar escuchando ésta conversación. Pero el modo en que Hiro elevó su mirada, poniendo atención... y el modo en que apretó su mano morena entre sus dedos pálidos, le dejaron saber que estaba en el lugar correcto en el momento acertado.

—Te volviste un poco más retraído, ya no sonreías tanto... y, debido a que te saltabas tantos grados, tampoco era como si pudieras hacer muchos amigos. Así que me alegré mucho de que le encontraras gusto a los robots y la tecnología. Con ello aún podíamos compartir algo juntos, como hermanos, aún viviendo con tía Cass. Para mi significaba mucho verte sonreír de nuevo, sanando poco a poco.

Tadashi miró a su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Pero siempre has sido una persona demasiado creativa para su propio bien. Terminábamos todo el tiempo en salas de hospitales, ¿recuerdas?

Hiro parpadeó un poco. Sí, recordaba...

Recordaba cuando lo molestaban demasiado en la escuela por, literalmente, pasarse de listo, y llegaba a casa intentando sorber por la nariz como si eso mágicamente fuera a hacer que nadie notara el enorme moretón que tenía en la cara. Recordó que con el tiempo empezó a volverse más arisco e indiferente a ese tipo de personas, a alejarse.

Recordó uno que otro experimento fallido que provocó sustos en Tadashi y su tía, como con el prototipo de cohete que intentó armar con un carrito del supermercado, o la segunda versión de las botitas voladoras de Mochi que le costaron tres puntos en la oreja y un regaño bien merecido.

Le dirigió a Tadashi una sonrisa de disculpa e inocencia.

—Sí, recuerdo eso...

—También nos hiciste terminar detenidos en una ocasión.

SÍ, ESO TAMBIÉN LO RECORDABA. Vaya una incomodidad en medio de una pizzería. Hiro se hizo bolita en su asiento, de nuevo colocándose en modo puercoespín.

—¡Fue UNA vez!

—Tus escapadas nocturnas no lo fueron.

—¡Tadashi!

Miguel mostró una sonrisa nerviosa que dejó al descubierto su colmillo desviado, como intentando excusar a su novio en su lugar. "Perdónalo, Diosito, es que no sabe lo que hace" parecía intentar decir con la mirada. Pero Tadashi no estaba molesto... lejos de ello, se rió al ver esto.

—Tranquilos, no lo digo como acusación... es sólo que... era muy evidente que no había muchas personas en quienes pudieras apoyarte en ese tiempo. Y yo no quería fallarte como tu hermano mayor, no quería que perdieras el camino del bien. Si... alguna vez llegué a equivocarme, que estoy seguro debí hacerlo... lo siento mucho.

—No fue tu culpa. —Murmuró Hiro, mirando su plato como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. —Ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo.

Miguel acarició sus dedos.

—Lo sé.

La mirada de amargura de Tadashi de no tener a Honey al lado para que ella pudiera darle un apoyo similar delataba que, al menos para él, regresar a San Fransokyo no sería tan malo.

Curioso, cómo un mismo avión podía beneficiar tanto a gente como Tadashi, que añoraban regresar a su antigua vida, y perjudicar tanto a gente como Hiro, que aún estaban empezando una nueva etapa en la propia. Unos pierden, otros ganan, incluso en la miseria más extrema.

—Así que... cuando empecé a ver que te estabas enamorando... y tomando en cuenta que la última vez juraste que no tenías tiempo para eso... —Tadashi le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a Hiro, quien infló los cachetes.

—Sabía que me lo sacarías en cara un día.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Miguel con curiosidad. —¿Puedo saber?

—¡No! —Negó Hiro. —¡Tadashi, ni una palabra! —Su hermano mayor sonrió. —¡Tadashi!

—Perdónalo, Miguel. Hiro, aquí presente, alguna vez me dijo que no tenía tiempo para el amor y mucho menos para una relación.

— _¡Tadashi!_ —A Hiro empezaban a subírsele los colores al rostro.

—También me dijo que no creía en la leyenda del hilo rojo, que le daba pereza, y que me daría sobrinos robots para que ya no insistiera con el tema.

—¡Miguel no tenía que saber _eso_! —Chilló el menor, soltando la mano de Miguel momentáneamente para taparse la cara, roja hasta el cuello y las orejas, con ambas manos, una mueca de disgusto dejando ver la separación de sus dientes.

—Así que robots... —Se rió levemente Miguel. —Creo que eso se llama _karma_ , Chapitas.

—¡Déjenme los dos!

Miguel sonrió, Tadashi hizo su mejor esfuerzo por contener una risa y carraspeó, para continuar. Hiro se atrevió a espiar por entre sus dedos.

—Bueno. Al inicio, pensaba que por fin te habías enamorado, y por supuesto, no sabía nada del accidente con tu máquina... Sólo sabía que estabas buscando pasar mucho tiempo con Miguel, con excusas muy malas, y me dio mucha ternura verte así. Pensé que por fin habías encontrado a alguien... no negaré que además ustedes no me ayudaban mucho a pensar otra cosa.

Sacó su celular y les mostró la foto que les había tomado en el auto cuando iban de vuelta de pasar tiempo en el cenote. Luego empezó a scrollear por el resto de evidencia multimedia que tenía de ambos.

Ahora ambos enrojecieron.

—¡¿C-cuándo tomaste eso?! —Preguntó Hiro.

—Se quedaron así todo el camino de regreso cuando fuimos al cenote, tuve un tiempo muy largo para tomar una foto.

—... ¿Me pueden pasar la foto? —Pidió Miguel con timidez.

—¡M I G U E L!

Tadashi soltó una risotada y regresó a su posición inicial para pasarle la foto a Miguel vía whatsapp, mientras Hiro le soltaba un codazo a su novio, quien se encogía de hombros con una sonrisa de fingida inocencia que pretendía pedirle una disculpa.

—El punto es... cuando me dijiste que todo inició por un accidente donde sus mentes quedaron intercambiadas... bueno. Lo primero que sentí, fue que regresé temporalmente a la época en que terminabas en el hospital por todo. Y me preocupé mucho por ti.

Suspiró. Miguel volvió a tomar la mano de Hiro, y notó que ahora estaba sudando de ansiedad.

—Hiro, si el cuerpo se lastima... si los músculos se desgarran, los huesos se quiebran y la piel se corta, para eso están los hospitales. Hay suturas, hay terapias. Pero cuando una mente queda mezclada y fragmentada al punto que le es difícil saber qué le pertenece y qué no... eso ya era un poco más complicado de curar... y pensar que tú estabas en esa situación, y yo no sabía nada. Que no me había dado cuenta de nada. Sentí que, por un momento, te había fallado. Y que le falle a mamá y papá en cuidarte.

—Tadashi...

El mayor se frotó los brazos para quitarse la carne de gallina.

—También temí que en realidad no hubieras encontrado el amor... si no que, quizás, tanto tú como Miguel estaban a la merced de los restos de un accidente de laboratorio. ¿Sabes cuántos de esos suceden a diario en la universidad, aún con protocolos de seguridad? Y que no te importara... pensé que había fallado también en crear consciencia en ti de lo peligroso que pudo haber sido...

Bueno, viéndolo desde ese punto de vista... quizá si fue un poco estúpido en el momento.

Pero sólo un poco.

—Y cuando tú, Miguel, llegaste siguiéndole la corriente a Hiro, diciendo que estaría bien que todos probáramos esa misma máquina que a ustedes les tomó tiempo arreglar... sí, por un momento, pensé que se habían vuelto locos y no eran la mejor influencia uno para el otro. Alguien tenía que ponerles un freno, antes de que ocurriera otro accidente y... ahora con más gente.

... Bueno, no, bastante estúpido, por supuesto que alguien con un corazón tan grande como Tadashi se iba a angustiar.

Sí había sido un poquito irresponsable.

—Lo que quiero decir es... lo siento.

—N-no. Yo lo siento. Nosotros, uh... —Dijo Hiro, tragando saliva.

—Sí, lo sentimos. —Apoyó Miguel, bajando la mirada. —En plural. Te hicimos preocuparte. No debimos... perdón, Tadashi.

El mayor suspiró, y les sonrió.

—Ya está todo bien. Sólo... tengan más cuidado de ahora en adelante... Sólo... estoy contento de que se hayan encontrado. Un pequeño consejo...

Miguel alzó la mirada, y Hiro empezó a poner atención a sus palabras.

—El amor es asegurarte de que estás en una posición ideal como para anteponer a otra persona sobre tí... sabiendo que ellos también harán lo mismo por tí. Es una decisión que se toma todos los días. Amar es una decisión que se toma todos los días, y dejar de hacerlo, también.

El mayor volvió a hacer girar los hielos dentro de su vaso. Dentro, dos se habían pegado tan fuertemente, que con sólo verlos le quedó claro que ya no iba a poder separarlos.

—En el caso de ustedes, por la distancia, muchos les van a decir que es bastante difícil, que no va a funcionar... pero, saben, es difícil para todos, sólo que de diferentes modos. Y no voy a negar que va a ser duro. Va a ser duro, y les va a costar mucho... pero si de verdad se mantienen fuertes como se mantuvieron fuertes frente a nosotros, con el tiempo se hará más fácil y más natural, hasta amarse que les salga sin esfuerzo. Como aprender un idioma nuevo. Puede durar para siempre, pero sólo si se toman el esfuerzo de que lo haga.

Sonrió cuando les vio apretarse de las manos.

—Sólo... cuiden uno del otro. Es todo.

—...Gracias, Tadashi. —Sonrió dulcemente Miguel. En su pecho, una sensación similar a cuando mamá Coco recuperó la memoria y le habló de su papá Héctor se había instalado. —...Gracias.

Hiro no dijo nada, se estaba esforzando en que no se le notara el sentimiento que le había dado.

Tadashi dijo... dijo que los aprobaba...

Tadashi los aprobaba.

* * *

Las maletas estaban listas y empacadas.

La máquina de empatía estaba lista y empacada.

Los artículos de higiene personal estaban listos y empacados.

La última maleta de ropa yacía abierta para poder guardar su pijama por la mañana.

Ahora, si tan sólo Miguel se apresurara en llegar temprano por una vez en la vida para poder iniciar su última pijamada... eso sería fabuloso...

Unos toquidos sobre su ventana le sacaron una sonrisa mucho antes de lo que le hicieron voltear al llamar su atención. Ahí estaba el moreno, con una sonrisa también en el rostro, ligeramente húmedo por la lluvia que PARA VARIAR, SEGUÍA CAYENDO, y la guitarra en la espalda. Le saludó agitando la mano como si fuera un niño pequeño.

—¡Ya llegó Miguel, tía Cass! —Anunció Hiro, para después ir y abrirle la ventana, pero antes de dejarlo pasar, se recargó en el alfeizar y apoyó su barbilla en su mano. —Estás empapado como una rata ahogada. ¿Tú alguna vez entrarás por la puerta, o puntual, como una persona normal? Ya no tienes que esconderte, lo sabes, ¿no?

Qué bonito se oía eso, "ya no tienes que esconderte".

Miguel soltó una risita y se sentó en el borde, de espaldas a la habitación de Hiro y de frente al bendito mar que tantas cosas les había hecho pasar.

—¡Soy mexicano, mi especialidad es saltar muros de gringos!

—¡Pffff! —Hiro soltó una risotada, escondiendo la cara en su mano para poder reírse a gusto. Tadashi le haría caras si supiera que se estaba riendo de esto, pero Miguel no.

—¡Es la verdad! —Continuó el moreno con una sonrisa aún más ancha. —Si no lo hago, se altera el orden del universo y tu presidente implota.

Con un movimiento suave y limpio, dejó que la guitarra entrara a la habitación antes que él. Se sacudió el pelo, y las gotas centellearon bajo la luz de la luna. Hiro le miró con una sonrisa entre divertida y fascinada con cada uno de sus movimientos.

—¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y se puede saber qué orden se alteraría si eso pasara? —Preguntó Hiro aún entre risas, dejándole espacio para dejarlo pasar.

Miguel brincó al interior, y se dejó caer sobre la cama de Hiro, estirándose como Pepita y revolcándose como Dante. La cama no era lo más cómodo del mundo, pero tenía el olor de Hiro en toda ella, y su novio estaba cerrando la ventana mientras le miraba con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa, y la luz de la luna le daba en todo el rostro. No necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

—No sé. —Confesó, mirando al genio con ojos brillantes. —Estoy muy enamorado para tener interés en cambiarlo.

Hiro iba a hacer un comentario respecto a que Miguel estaba arruinando su cama y humedeciéndola toda, pero al escucharlo sólo pudo guardar silencio con cierta sorpresa. Luego, poco a poco, enrojeció una vez más, escondiendo su cara entre sus manos.

—¡Maldita sea, Miguel! ¡Avisa si vas a decir algo así! —Protestó. No estaba acostumbrado al romanticismo del moreno.

No le molestaba, pero... a veces, cuando lo hacía tan de pronto... era demasiado. No podía cambiar de pensamiento tan rápido como él, tenía que haber una atmósfera.

Miguel, por otro lado, sonrió un poco. Se acercó a él, pero Hiro se dio vuelta para no verlo, apenado. Le dio la vuelta, pero Hiro gruñó y lo siguió evitando.

—Eres como un erizo cuando te apenas, Chapitas.

—Cállate.

Su novio se hundió aún más con la cara en las manos, y Miguel pensó en algún modo de llamar su atención. Es decir, sí, podría hacerlo de un modo que Hiro simplemente le escuchara pero... ¿Dónde estaba el romanticismo en eso?

... Una idea vino a su cabeza. De puntillas para no alarmar a Hiro, se acercó a la puerta, y se aseguró de cerrarla con llave, tras lo cual tomó su guitarra.

_Nada de Tadashis interrumpiendo esta vez, por favor._

Con un rasgueo de las cuerdas, llamó la atención de Hiro, quien le miraba con curiosidad.

— ** _Bésame... bésame mu... cho..._ **—Empezó a cantar despacito, acercándose a Hiro. — _ **Como si fuera esta noche la última vez...**_

Pudo notar que su novio abría un poco los ojos en sorpresa al escuchar ese verso. La atmósfera había cambiado, una vez más, con sólo una frase...

Miguel recordó que les habían dicho que no iba a ser fácil. Pero... ¿tenía que doler tanto la separación?

— _ **Bésame... bésame mucho...**_ —Ronroneó cerrando los ojos. Hiro se quedó mirándolo por un momento, admirando su perfil bajo la luna. — _ **Que tengo miedo a perderte... perderte después.**_

El destello de una lágrima terminó por delatarlo.

Hiro frunció el ceño. Con un gesto suave, apartó la guitarra de las manos morenas y, apoyándola sobre la pared, se acercó a él, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla.

—No pienses en eso. —Pidió.

—No puedo. —Murmuró Miguel. —Te voy a extrañar muchísimo.

—Lo vamos a hacer funcionar.

—Ya lo sé. Pero _aún así_ duele.

Hiro se mordió el labio, pensando en algo qué hacer. Finalmente, y tras pensarlo lo que se le antojó una eternidad, colocó una de sus manos sobre la cintura de Miguel, y con la libre agarró su mano. Acción que hizo que Miguel se sonrojara, y que también hizo a Hiro sentirse como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo a la época de los bailes de palacio, donde era amor a primera danza.

Aunque fuera un cuarto rentado al lado de la playa, el mar, y la lluvia.

— _ **...Quiero tenerte muy cerca...**_ —Susurró el canto Miguel, finalmente tomando el hombro de Hiro con su mano que había quedado en el aire. — _ **Mirarme en tus ojos, verte junto a mí...**_

Un paso. Dos pasos. Atrás, al frente, una vuelta.

Un pequeño vals improvisado que Hiro había iniciado.

...Al final... sí le había agarrado el gusto al baile...

— _ **...Piensa que tal vez mañana... yo ya estaré lejos. Muy lejos... de ti.**_

Hiro pegó su frente a la Miguel, y éste, en un suspiro, lo soltó para de inmediato echarle los brazos al cuello, si bien quedaba un poco de puntitas por ello. Hiro correspondió abrazándole de la cintura como no queriendo dejarlo ir, internamente su cerebro por fin registrando la "atmósfera" que tanto buscaba como excusa.

Qué importaba si estaba de puntitas y no podía alcanzar a su nocio... podía seguir bailando aún así. Despacio. Pegaditos. En un pedacito de tiempo eterno, que hacía que el mundo dejara de existir por un momento.

Así, sí podía bailar.

— _ **Bésame... bésame mucho...**_

Hiro decidió que le iba a tomar la palabra, porque antes de que Miguel lo pudiera registrar, empezó a sentir sus labios sobre su frente. Después, sus mejillas. Sus labios.

Y Hiro le acercó a la cama, y empezó a bajar poco a poco su camino de besos por su cuello húmedo, y le apretó un poco más contra su cuerpo. Miguel se mordió los labios y se aferró a él, sin estar seguro de qué era lo que su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo, entre la nostalgia, el deseo, y la promesa de volver a verse algún día.

Hiro tampoco sabía bien qué era lo que estaba haciendo, cuando terminó sentando a Miguel en la cama, para después él acomodarse sobre su regazo moreno.

— _ **Como si fuera esta noche... la última... vez...**_ —Jadeó el moreno, abrazando a su novio para luego, poco a poco, dejarse caer con él sobre la cama. Como en cámara lenta. Muy despacio, muy suave. Tomándose su tiempo

Hiro quedó encima suyo.

_Bueno, demasiada atmósfera, quizá._

Pudo sentir claramente cómo su novio bajaba un poco el cuello de su camisa blanca sin mangas para luego dejarle un chupetón en el cuello.

—Hiro... n-no... mis papás lo van a notar... mi ropa de mañana no tapa eso. —Pidió. Y es que el cuello de su pobre prenda no cubría mucho de la clavícula.

—Llévate mi camisa y déjame la tuya, entonces. —Solucionó él, sin dejar de depositar marcas en su piel que tenían a Miguel lanzando suspiros.

—A-así, ¿sin más? ¿Seguro? —Preguntó Miguel medio ido, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera desordenada de Hiro para poder verlo a los ojos, aún si ambos los tenían entrecerrados. Era como un leoncito, su leoncito.

—...No sé cuándo nos volvamos a ver. —Suspiró resignándose, buscando el tacto de su mano con una ligera sonrisa triste. —No tenemos que cambiar camisetas, pero... si me permites, llevarme algo tuyo a San Fransokyo para recordarte haría todo más fácil.

—... Está bien. Cambiemos camisetas y pijamas, entonces. —Sonrió Miguel, depositando un beso rápido sobre la nariz de su chinito.

—...Gracias. —Susurró Hiro.

—A tí. —Sonrió Miguel.

Y retomó el canto. 

— _ **...La... última... vez...**_ —Volvió a cantar Miguel. Pero en esta ocasión, sacándose la camiseta mientras mantenía contacto visual, con una sonrisa tierna y ojos entrecerrados en la mirada.

Hiro sintió cómo su pareja le llamaba con su voz como las sirenas llaman a los marinos. El contacto visual, y el hecho de que estuviera quitándose la camiseta bajo la luz de la luna no mejoraba nada ésto. De hecho, ver el collar tintineando bajo la noche sobre su pecho desnudo... sí, empezaba a sentir que el pantalón le estaba apretando.

 _Apretando_. Sí. A él. A él, que no tenía que lidiar con éste tipo de cosas antes de conocer a Miguel.

Tragando saliva, probó a colocar sus manos sobre el vientre del moreno, retirándolas de inmediato como si quemaran. A juzgar por la reacción que Miguel tuvo de hacerse bolita al contacto brevemente, al no estar acostumbrado a la sensación, sí se podía hacer ésto.

—...¿Seguro...? —Preguntó Hiro.

Hiro tragó saliva. No pensó que llegaría tan lejos, y menos con alguien dos años menor qué es, ahora qué hace, la culpa se lo comía vivo porque _no jodas, tiene_ _quince_ _años, Hiro no seas cerdo,_ él no sabe lo que hace, pero tú por ser mayor tienes la responsabilidad de controlarte _y ya hasta le dejaste marcas en el cuello..._

—...B-Baymax, no está, uh... sólo... s-sólo no demasiado lejos, no... no estoy listo para... todo eso. Pero... sí. No sé cuándo voy a verte otra vez.

Ah. Ah, bueno.

Se frenó por un momento y Miguel aguardó su siguiente movimiento. Después, con timidez y con el sonrojo a lo máximo, Hiro se quitó su camiseta, para el asombro (y el bochorno) de ambos, que no sabían muy bien cómo proseguir a partir de ahora. Pero no había tiempo de hacer planes, sólo de actuar con el corazón.

Hiro se tapó el pecho, pero no su collar de aguacate que aún colgaba de su cuello. Todas las vacaciones se las había pasado en traje de baño, pero por alguna razón, ahora era increíblemente consciente de su piel.

—...¿Cómo te sientes...? —Preguntó Miguel, ligeramente preocupado al verlo.

—... No sé describirlo. Es... difícil de explicar —Admitió. —Puedes... ¿Puedes seguir cantando...?

— _ **...Bésame... bésame mucho...**_

Fue un poco difícil retomar el ritmo al inicio, pero por suerte la voz de Miguel les tranquilizaba lo suficiente. Las camisetas terminaron abandonadas por ahí, pero cuando Hiro se acomodó encima de Miguel, con su pecho al descubierto y las marcas también, pudo sentir claramente que el moreno estaba igual o peor que él en los pantalones, ay, la magia de las hormonas.

Por suerte bastaron unos cuantos besos para olvidar aquello. Para volver a tocarlo, si bien muy poco, pues no sabían qué estaban haciendo.

No hasta que Miguel elevó su cadera y empezó a frotarse contra el mitad japonés por encima de sus pantalones, y súbitamente fue como entendieron qué era lo que podían hacer.

— _ **Que tengo miedo a perderte... perderte después.**_

Ah, ya. Así iba a ser, entonces.

Miguel volvió a abrir las piernas, dejando que Hiro se acomodara encima suyo. Arañó su espalda, pero teniendo buen cuidado de que fuera únicamente en un área que él pudiera tapar después.

Era fácil, en realidad, al menos mientras tenían los shorts que traían de pijama aún puestos porque ni de broma pensaban quitárselos. Ya después los aventarían en la ropa sucia y limpiarían su desastre en el baño, por el momento no importaba.

Así que... así se sentía la fricción.

Al diablo lo de los celulares.

— _ **Quiero tenerte muy cerca, mirarme en tus ojos, verme junto a ti.**_

Miguel estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por entonar, pero la voz empezó a quebrársele ante el movimiento que estaban haciendo. La fuerza que su novio tenía como héroe realmente se sentía, con cada vez que le empujaba la cadera como si no fuera más que una muñeca a su merced.

Sin saber qué más hacer, apoyó su frente contra la de Hiro, sosteniendo sus mejillas y sonriéndole mientras él se mordía los labios y hacía los sonidos más adorables que no creyó escuchar jamás.

— _ **Piensa que tal vez mañana, yo ya estaré lejos, muy lejos... de ti.**_

Hiro se mordió el labio. No sabía qué decir, no sabía qué pensar. Estaba medio muerto entre la vergüenza, el placer, el amor, las ganas de ir más allá y la culpa que le decía que no continuara porque de por sí esto no estaba muy bien.

Pero, claro, eran principiantes.

No iban a durar mucho como para torturarse con ello toda la vida.

**— _Bésame... bésame mucho... cómo si fuera esta noche la última vez..._**

Ya casi. _Ya casi._

Miguel se adelantó, era más joven. definitivamente empezó a sentir un cosquilleo subir por su entrepierna, cosquilleo que le hacía sacar fuerzas de no se sabía DÓNDE, para moverse a la par. Y, a juzgar por cómo Hiro empezaba a tener problemas para respirar o mantener los ojos abiertos, él también.

—Hiro, no aguanto.

—Está bien, yo tampoco.

Miguel se mordió los labios y se arqueó un poco, colocando ambas manos sobre su boca para no gritar y alarmar a alguien, acción que no duró porque de inmediato Hiro empezó a besarlo para sellar sus sonidos... con sus labios suaves, dulces, que le chupeteaban.

Listo, hasta ahí fue que aguantó.

Así que así se sentía un orgasmo. Húmedo, caliente, y atrapado entre su ropa. Pero, a pesar de todo, Hiro aún no llegaba, y se seguía moviendo, y podía sentir miles de pequeños escalofríos surgir de su entrepierna sensible, distribuyéndose a lo largo de su espalda.

—Te... te amo, Hiro. —Susurró, ligeramente avergonzado.

Hiro sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda. Ése era su punto débil.

— _ **Bésame... bésame mucho...**_

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo moviéndose así, pero el suficiente para que Miguel recuperara la compostura, porque después de un rato ahora le miraba con una sonrisa tierna.

—Miguel... no puedo...

Hiro terminó cerrando con un beso, sintiendo claramente cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría el pubis hasta la punta de su miembro escondido, para terminar haciendo un desastre en sus bóxers, cuya humedad terminó percibiendo.

Y ya estaba, así era como las cosas terminaban.

Hiro se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo de Miguel, pero éste, juguetón, le dio un empujoncito para que rodara a su lado en la cama, y así repegarse a él en un abrazo que Hiro no rechazó.

—.... _Wow._ —Susurró Miguel, aún disfrutando de la calidez del momento. —Acabamos de...

—...Sí.

—¿Y tú también...?

—...La ONU me va a matar. —Murmuró el genio contra el oído de Miguel, haciéndole rodar los ojos.

—La ONU no está aquí con nosotros, Chapitas. —Gruñó Miguel, empezando a detestar su edad un poquito. Si bien la voz de mamá Elena lo estaba regañando en su cabeza por ser un escuincle calenturiento sin recato alguno, tomó la almohada y golpeó a Hiro con ella de todos modos. —Además, también eres menor de edad. No está mal.

—¿Aún somos vírgenes? —Preguntó Hiro con sincera curiosidad.

Bueno, esa pregunta sí era difícil.

—...Bueno... ¿sí...? Eh... no sé... ¿yo digo que sí...? —Miguel sintió que su cabeza explotaba. —Hay que limpiarnos, como sea.

Hiro gruñó. Miguel protestó. Hiro protestó de vuelta. Miguel le empujó al baño y no lo dejó entrar hasta que regresó. Miguel entonces tomó turno.

Todo por una camiseta.

Todo porque ya no se iban a ver mañana.

Todo porque el tiempo se les había acabado, y querían disfrutarlo al máximo para poder aguantar lo que se les vendría a futuro. Los retos, la distancia... todo. La pijama de Miguel terminó en la maleta de Hiro, y la de Hiro, a un costado, para que Miguel se la pudiera llevar mañana.

Juntando fuerzas para decirse adiós, con la promesa de volverse a ver algún día.

_**Que tengo miedo a perderte.** _

_**Perderte...** _

_**...después.** _

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  23. **Algo está cambiando** \- Julieta Venegas _[El ojo del huracán]_  
  

  24. **Caminar de tu mano** \- Río Roma _[Agridulce despedida]_  
  

  25. **Agua** \- Jarabe de palo _[Distancia]_  
  

  26. **Dime ven** \- Motel _[2000 metros]_  
  

  27. **Vía láctea** \- Zoé _[Escrito en las estrellas]_  
  

  28. **Yo te diré** \- Miranda _[Amor de verano]_  
  

  29. **Molinos de viento** \- Mago de Oz _[Tesis (I parte)]_  
  

  30. **Bésame mucho** \- Natalia Díaz _[Difícil de explicar (II parte)]_  
  




* * *

F a n a r t s

* * *

¡Abrimos con Sarita, por supuesto! ¿Ya quedó más claro lo de Tadashi para todos? Y ayyy Coquito bebé hermosa. Best hermana ever.

DaSilvr mandó ésta parodia. Me gusta un chingo x'D ES DE ESE MOMENTO, WEY, está en comentarios por si se les antoja verlo.

TatsuHam hizo éste dibujo de su momento en la hamaca! Se ven súper enamorados, ¿A que sí? <3

También me mandaron un CHINGO de memes que tienen que ver con Tadashi, el pedo es que... no puedo meterlos todos otra vez x'DDDD pero haré el esfuerzo de meter varios!

Silvia X'DDDD

Monse Mendoza!

Y Rossana Ackerman!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu. Espero que te haya gustado el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. (Se salieron con la suya parcialmente con ese lime, cabrones. No fue del todo lemon, pero, se salieron parcialmente con la suya).
> 
> Como ya había avisado antes, va a pasar algo de tiempo antes de que actualice con el último capítulo, porque necesito algunas cosas para tenerlo listo. Y, también, es la última franja de tiempo disponible para que pueda yo publicar fanart de ésta historia, antes de cerrarla :') en caso de que hayan querido hacer un fanart de su parte favorita de tesis pero lo tenían en pendientes, éste es el momento.
> 
> Muchas gracias por su apoyo, de verdad :')
> 
> Recuerden mis redes sociales si quieren mandar fanart antes de la deadline :'D
> 
> En facebook estoy como Eruxa Dierr y tengo mi imagen de wattpad de foto de perfil (pa que no la confundan con mi cuenta de rol, que esta igual (?)).
> 
> En Instagram soy Eruxxa_Dierr también, porque qué es la imaginación...
> 
> En Twitter soy Eruxxa porque límite de caracteres.
> 
> En tumblr y youtube, soy AxureeRheeid, y mi página de facebook también se llama Axureé Rheeid.
> 
> ¡Sin más por el momento, vemos en el próximo capítulo!
> 
> ¡Axu cambio y fuera!


	30. Adiós, Chapitas y Estrellita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Soy Axu. Bienvenido al último capítulo de Tesis de un Amor de Verano. Por fin la aventura llega a su fin.
> 
> Cuando veas un video, te recomiendo reproducirlo hasta el fin antes de continuar con tu lectura. Ésta vez, no hace falta dejarlo corriendo mientras lees.
> 
> Disfruta la lectura. Gracias por todo.

...En unas horas se iban.

Hiro fue el primero en despertar esa mañana. O más bien, luchaba en hacerlo, porque sentía una pesadez similar a cargar piedras con sus pestañas que le rogaban otros cinco minutos. Le costaba abrir los párpados una barbaridad, incluso bostezó y se frotó un ojo en lo que su cerebro adormilado procesaba el lugar en dónde estaba, con el pelo apuntando en todas direcciones.

Lo primero que registró frente a él en la cama fue una espalda morena y desnuda, cubierta de lunares, subiendo y bajando lentamente al ritmo de una respiración pausada y tranquila. Visión que le hizo sonreír, despertando en su pecho el deseo de acurrucarse contra su piel.

_Miguel._

...Qué rápido se iban dos semanas de vacaciones... y él que pensaba que se iba a aburrir de la playa a los tres días.

Dirigió una segunda mirada al mapa dérmico de constelaciones de lunares frente a él, viendo cómo cada una de esas estrellas de melanina subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración del mexicano. Era como observar el movimiento de los astros, y le hacía sentirse como un cosmonauta, explorando estrellas y planetas, en la piel de su... novio.

_Novio._

Esa palabra le hacía sentirse raro. Pero... no era una mala sensación. Sólo despertaba en su pecho una especie de calorcito al encontrar que sus vidas ya estaban unidas de algún modo, en una especie de nuevo intermedio, similar al que había ocurrido con la máquina de empatía... pero más genuino, y menos forzado.

Con curiosidad casi infantil, alzó un dedo, jugando a unir lunares con sus yemas, recordando que ya tenía tiempo que quería hacerlo. Llamó a dos lunares que estaban separados al centro por su columna vertebral, Vega y Altair. No, Hikoboshi y Orihime.

_...Hiro y Miguel._

Ese que estaba más al lado izquierdo de su torso iba a ser el que llevara su nombre, definitivamente. Porque estaría más cerca del corazón de su pareja de ese modo, independientemente de la distancia que los separara.

... Quitó su mano para esconder su cara entre sus dedos al darse cuenta de la enorme, ENORME cursilería que acababa de pensar. O por las mañanas es más estúpido de lo normal, o tanto tiempo sin enamorarse lo afectó y ahora sufría el equivalente emocional a una presa que se desbordaba, porque, vamos, era su primera relación y ya estaba haciendo todo lo que Tadashi le había dicho que le pasaría.

_Bas vien, Hiro._

Nada como humillarse solito nada más despertar, ese sabor a ansiedad por la mañana que por tantas vergüenzas le había hecho pasar.

¿Cómo se consiguió novio?

Avergonzado de sí mismo, se hizo bolita en su lado de la cama y frunció las cejas para poder dejar que la ansiedad se lo comiera a gusto. Miguel por supuesto que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente, sin inmutarse en lo más absoluto, porque él qué iba a saber de la crisis que estaba teniendo ahora mismo el imbécil de su novio al que le ENCANTABA ahogarse en vasos de agua como si le pagaran por ello.

...Crisis que instó a Hiro a seguir mirándolo, porque no es PARA NADA espeluznante mirar a alguien mientras duerme para luego darle explicaciones.

_¿Pero qué le pasa hoy, el amor le frió el cerebro o que?_

Dudó respecto a buscar su afecto. Sí, lo quería, pero ahora acababa de darse cuenta que aún no estaba del todo cómodo con la idea de ser el primero en actuar de un modo que dejara su corazón vulnerable, por muy bonitos que fueran los sentimientos revoloteando en su pecho. A Miguel le salía más fácil, pero a él... aún le daba algo de... vergüenza.

Las mejillas se le encendieron y miró a todos lados nerviosamente. Ésto era peor que la primera vez que hizo un vuelo de prueba con Baymax.

No es que tuviera nada de malo buscar un abrazo, pero era... algo vergonzoso cuando empezabas a pensarlo demasiado.

Ok, plan ingenioso: activaba la máquina sin que Miguel se diera cuenta y le pedía prestada su desvergüenza mexicana. Sí, sí, claro, sí, era el mejor plan de la historia.

_No, Hiro, no seas idiota, hazlo así nada más y ya, pedazo de gallina._

Era una estupidez de su parte, Miguel ni siquiera estaba despierto. Se mordió los labios, lo miró de reojo. Se acercó, retrocedió. Y finalmente y con un alargado y silencioso grito interno de pánico en su cerebro, cedió y se pegó un poco más al moreno en un abrazo que hizo que su ritmo cardiaco se acelerara más de lo que jamás se había acelerado en los días anteriores.

... AaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAA ** _AAAAAAAAAAAA._** VA A TERMINAR EN EL HOSPITAL CON TAQUICARDIA, Y LE VA A TENER QUE DAR EXPLICACIONES A CASS Y A TADASHI, Y EL VIAJE SE VA A RETRASA- bueno a lo mejor no era tan malo morirse si el viaje se retrasaba, suponía, PERO AÚN ASÍ IBA A SER SÚPER VERGONZOSO, QUÉ PENA, QUÉ CLASE DE ESTÚPIDO ACABA EN EL HOSPITAL POR ALGO TAN TONT-...

La recompensa a su valor fue inmediata: Miguel estaba suave y _calientito_.

Ah pues ya, vale, borren el grito interno, no era tan difícil. Ésto nunca ocurrió, gente, se cancela el ataque de ansiedad.

Hiro soltó un suspiro al sentir su calor y la suavidad de su espalda contra su pecho y su mejilla. Se acomodó aún más cerca para pegar su oído a la misma, y pudo escuchar su respiración y el latido de su corazón. Muy suave. Constante. Hipnótico. Rítmico como todo lo que Miguel representaba.

Cerró los ojos, perdiéndose brevemente en el sonido de su respiración y del suave bombeo de sangre cálida a través de su cuerpo, dejando que le conectara a su pareja y se llevara todas sus preocupaciones. Incluso terminó dibujando una sonrisa tenue en el rostro tranquilo de Hiro.

Ésto era mucho, mucho mejor que tomarle la mano cuando se ponía nervioso.

Se sentía como en casa.

Escuchó a su novio soltar un suspiro al sentirlo pegar su oreja a él, y sintió sus músculos moverse para apegarse a su contacto entre sueños, cosa que le hizo sonreír ligeramente mostrando brevemente la separación de sus dientes para luego volver a relajarse.

Poco a poco, sus nervios ante el estrés interno de tener la iniciativa con sus sentimientos se fueron calmando, con ese efecto relajante que Rivera parecía tener en él aún en el quinto sueño. ¿Por qué había estado tan asustado? Si éste era el premio por superar su timidez, iba a hacerlo más seguido.

O lo haría si... Miguel no... se fuera en unas horas...

...

...

...

_...No quería dejarlo ir..._

Se pegó un poco más a Miguel, apretando los ojos. ¿Y si se aferraba a él como hacía Mochi con sus garritas en los suéteres de su tía cuando lo tenían que bañar? Hasta parecía que hablaba.

...No, sólo estaba siendo un iluso. Nunca funcionaría. Si lo hiciera, Mochi nunca habría recibido un baño en su vida, y además...

Además...

La verdad era que... amén del hecho de que su tía y su hermano se alarmarían si les dijera que no quería irse a casa... en realidad...

... ** _Sí_** extrañaba San Fransokyo.

Listo. Lo había dicho. Lo confesó.

Dos semanas en México, por dulces y divertidas y caóticas que hubieran sido, no superaban toda una vida en San Fransokyo, la ciudad, su casa.

La Universidad, sus amigos, el olor a café todas las mañanas antes de ir a clase, Mochi, el laboratorio en el garaje, los cerezos en la primavera, las estúpidas modas que de repente todo mundo seguía en el campus, las hamburguesas y los dangos y el ramen instantáneo, las máquinas expendedoras que tenía que patear para que le dieran lo que les había pedido en primer lugar, patear traseros de villanos, salvar vidas, visitar a Honey Lemon y Tadashi y que le ofrecieran una taza de té con miel y limón, volar por la ciudad con Baymax cuando estaba tranquila, las luces nocturnas de los edificios por la noche...

Era su _hogar._ Llevaba dos semanas lejos de él, por supuesto que lo echaba de menos.

Sólo... le dolía no poder llevarse a Miguel.

Por un momento se preguntó incluso si podría llevarselo. Se imaginó al moreno pasando por todos los lugares donde Hiro había pasado, e interactuando con el entorno poco familiar.

Tomándose un café en el Lucky Cat, haciéndole arrumacos a Mochi, improvisando una melodía en los barrotes metálicos de alguna reja descuidada, aspirando el aroma de los cerezos, preguntándole a Hiro si podía usar una yukata para el tanabata o si mejor se llevaba ropa más mexicana, regañándolo por su mala alimentación, deseándole suerte antes de una misión, visitar a su hermano y su cuñada junto con él, disfrutar de sobrevolar el paisaje nocturno de noche, mientras lo abrazaba...

Le gustaría que así fuera.

No esperaba, al inicio de aquellas vacaciones, que un pedacito de su corazón se fuera a quedar en México una vez concluyeran, en manos de alguien con quien había aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo. Nunca creyó que algo así le pudiera suceder a él, algo lo suficientemente intenso como para sentirse vacío sin ello, y sin embargo, había sucedido. Y era una experiencia tan hermosa, nueva, cálida... e increíblemente dolorosa, ahora que debía de dejarlo atrás aún con toda esa lucha.

Era una batalla que no se podía ganar. No ahora.

Se quedó un rato así, solo pegado a su pareja, con los ojos cerrados para poder concentrarse en su presencia física que tanto le calmaba mientras el cruel reloj seguía avanzando impasible. Cada segundo que se le resbalaba de entre las manos le conducía un paso más cerca a la desesperación. Cada segundo que pasaba abrazado a Miguel, la desesperación perdía, y se llenaba de una inmensa calma.

Pero no iba a durar para siempre, no.

Hiro, siendo un genio... ya sabía. Sabía a lo que se estaba exponiendo al entregarse a Miguel, pero aún así lo hizo, y ahora, hermoso como todo había sido, también dolía y le hacía pedazos el alma. El tiempo lastimaba de un modo que no creyó pudiera hacerlo, sin hacer nada más que avanzar.

Abrió un poco los ojos y, agarrando valor del pensamiento de no saber cuándo lo iba a volver a ver, empezó a distribuir besos por cada uno de sus lunares, recordando su deseo escondido de mapear su piel entera a punta de los mismos, como si con eso mantuviera una vaga esperanza de no olvidarlo.

Primero, muy tímidos. Apenas un roce, porque todavía se estaba acostumbrando a ésto de demostrar afecto y vulnerabilidad al chico que le había cambiado la vida y le había llevado de la mano. Después, y tras comprobar que el otro no despertaba (bendito sueño de piedra parecía tener), aplicó un poco más de peso en los labios, los dejo apoyados más tiempo, dejó que sus besos tronaran un poco más sobre la suave piel y que hicieran más ruido. Tenía un lunar aquí, uno allí, otro más pálido y casi escondido cerca de la nuca...

Lo quería _muchísimo_.

Ahí, recién, Miguel se empezó a remover con un escalofrío, despertando de a poco mientras se frotaba los ojos. Hiro lo vio moverse y estirarse, pero no retrocedió, y permaneció sin soltarlo. Vio el cielo de su piel moverse a la par que las colinas de sus músculos bronceados de sol. Vio la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana bailar y cobrar vida en sus curvas, en su respiración, en su voz.

El mexicano pronto se encontró con que estaba atrapado en algo que aún no captaba eran los brazos de Hiro, y aún algo dormido, se alejó de su abrazos para poder moverse y despertar a gusto.

Hiro lo dejó en libertad para ello, soltándolo hasta que Miguel estuvo boca arriba y se estiró (y el genio aprovechó para contemplar el modo perfecto en que el cuerpo de Miguel se movía bajo la piel) con un bostezo que después cubrió con su mano para entonces mirarlo.

—Aaaayyy... chale, qué _pinshi_ hueva. —Murmuró el dulce y delicado príncipe cancela.

Los ojos de Miguel se mostraban entrecerrados, con la cara de más absoluto sueño que Hamada hubiera visto en él. El pelo revuelto, un bostezo que cubrió con su mano, sus iris cálidos y adormilados recibiéndolo como el café de la mañana. _Su sonrisa perezosa con hoyuelo._

A quién le importa el léxico que maneje al despertar, lo sigue queriendo igual.

Sintió que su corazón volvía a palpitar con fuerza, y que el tiempo volvía a dejar de existir, y que su pecho ya no sentía el frío del miedo si no el tranquilo sol de la calma, y tragó saliva mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban de amor al paso que marcaban las mariposas de su estómago.

_¿Cómo tuvo tanta suerte de encontrarlo?_

—¿...Buenos días a ti también? —Saludó Hiro tras dudar un poco, con una sonrisa tímida. El menor sonrió ante el dulce despertar y se talló los ojos.

—Buenos días. —Contestó el mexicano. Luego se estiró un poco. —¿Me estabas abrazando, Hiro?

No lo había preguntado con maldad, pero al ver que el rostro de Hiro hacía honor a su apodo al encenderse en diez tonos de rojo delator, cada uno más intenso que el anterior, Miguel se rió un poco y no pudo evitar hacerle un cariñito con la mano en el cabello. Cariñito que Hiro respondió buscando más su contacto, aún avergonzado, despertando en el moreno un inmenso sentimiento de.. ¿Cómo explicarlo? No quería que terminara nunca. Podría vivir su vida entera mirando esa carita.

Ay, juraba no volverse a burlar de las novelas de amor. Le gustó eso de despertar en un abrazo y que lo primero que sus ojos vieran al abrirse fuera a Hiro deseándole los buenos días con una sonrisita delatora del afecto que había tratado de esconder, buscando su contacto, sonrojándose en su presencia ante la vergüenza de admitir que quería sus apapachos.

—Eh... eh... no, bueno, eh... en realidad sólo... —Balbuceó el mayor. —B-bueno, un poco.

—¿Y por qué paraste? —Replicó con una sonrisa, pausando los mimos y acomodándose para poder encararlo mejor mientras que su sonrojado novio le sonreía con complicidad.

—B-bueno, te estabas despertando y no quería un codazo. Dijiste algo de que tenías hueva.

Las neuronas se le mueren y entra en modo cursi cuando Miguel lo mira de ese modo tan bonito y sonrojado de pena, confirmado.

—Eh...En mi defensa, no estaba consciente. —Se defendió el mexicano.

—Pues por eso, Miguel. —Rió el genio.

—Chistoso... ¿qué hora es? —Inquirió Miguel al notar que aún no había luz del sol. Hiro pareció agradecer el cambio de tema antes que tener que confesar que también lo había estado besando.

—Las seis y... —Hiro escuadriñó el reloj. —... Y algo.

—... Ay no _manches_ , es muy temprano para que estemos conscientes. —Se quejó el mexicano con una risita. —¿Qué haces despierto a ésta hora?

—...Me desperté solo.

—...Ajá, ¿y la verdadera razón?

Antes de que Hiro pudiera protestar, Miguel se acercó hasta acurrucarse contra su pecho y abrazarlo, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Éste sencillo acto bastó para que el genio se quedara quieto y lampareado en su lugar, sintiendo nuevamente la cara caliente como una tetera puesta al fuego, olvidándose de la pregunta, de la hora, y casi casi de quién era él.

A ver, concéntrate Hamada. Es tu novio, es normal que te abrace, no es nada del otro mundo. Ya no tienes que actuar como adolescente enamorado con un crush, te corresponden, ¡puedes disfrutar del afect...!

_N O V I O._

Ay, Miguel le corresponde y tuvo éxito en ésto de encontrar pareja; _se muere_.

—Estás calientito... —Murmuró Miguel con una sonrisa que lo derritió, frotando su rostro en el pecho de Hiro y enroscándose en él.

Ajflaksdjfalsfjsadflavidaesbellapuedemorirenpaz.

—Eh... eh. Sí. —Contestó el genio haciendo gala de su gran inteligencia.

—...Eres bastante adorable cuando no computas. ¿Podrías levantarte temprano más seguido?

—¿Qué? Eh... n-no a lo de levantarme temprano. —O sea, una cosa era declarar amor eterno y otra prometerle levantarse temprano el resto de su vida, _Miguel cámate pofavo_. —Y... ¿a-adorable? claro que no. Sólo estoy, eh... cansado.

—Me gustas de todos modos. Te portas muy tierno cuando tienes sueño.

Hiro volvió a sentir que se le subían los colores al rostro. Con cuidado, colocó una de sus manos sobre el cabello de Miguel, quien suspiró y buscó más de su contacto.

—... ¿Deverdadsoytierno?

—Mhm. —Asintió Miguel. —Y estás calientito.

—Hacen treinta grados afuera, estoy pegajoso.

—Las gomitas también se derriten al sol y no por eso son menos dulces.

LSDKFLAÑSDKFSÑFLKSDFKASD. NO ES JUSTO, EL MORENO ES MÁS AVISPADO QUE ÉL CUANDO ACABA DE DESPERTAR.

Hiro balbuceó de nervios ante el piropo, sintiendo que nuevamente todas sus defensas y fuerzas se iban a la.... isla más lejana, para no volver hasta el siguiente año, y Miguel lo debió notar porque sonrió de ternura al ver a su novio convertido en, efectivamente, una gomita derretida de amor.

—Necesitas relajarte, ¿no quieres...?

El moreno pareció hacer una pausa, mirando a su novio como si acabara de darse cuenta de algo que podía hacer. Una segunda sonrisa, más traviesa que la anterior, empezó a asomarse por su rostro.

_Planeaba algo._

—Oh, no. Esa sonrisa tuya significa problemas. —Hiro intentó meter reversa.

—¿Cuál sonrisa, Chapitas? No sé de qué hablas. —Miguel se hizo el inocente.

—Esa. Esa ahí, justo ahora. _Nope_. I'm outta here.

—Oh, vamos, sólo te iba a hacer una pregunta inocente.

—Lo que sea que fuera, la respuesta es n...

—¿Seguuuuro que va a ser "no"...? ¿Absolutamente...?

—....¿Qué ibas a preguntar, entonces? —Hiro desconfiaba, pero... pues, también había que aprovechar el bug. ¿No?

—Oh, nada, sólo si no querrías dormir un... _" r a t i t o "_ más.

ESA PALABRA.

—¡Aaagh, lo sabía!

Hiro torció la boca y se llevó las manos al rostro en un puchero que lo sacó de la zona de ternura y lo llevó directamente a "Teodiomuchitolandia y ojalá pises un lego". A juzgar por la risita que su novio intentaba esconder sin éxito, era lo que estaba intentando lograr, porque el músico sabía perfECTAMENTE LO MUCHO QUE ESA PALABRA LO ANTAGONIZABA, MALDITO MIGUEL.

¿Se vería muy mal si lo empujaba fuera de la cama ahora, o bastaría con darle un almohadazo?

Hiro se pellizcó el puente de la nariz y Miguel soltó una nueva risita. A ver. Contaría hasta diez. Uno....

—¿Te enfadó?

QUINCE.

—...Te dije que no entiendo tus _ratitos_ , Miguel.

—Ooooh jo jo jo, sí te enfadó, genial.

**MIL.**

El genio gruñó y se hizo bolita en la cama, robándose las sábanas y dejando de mirarlo en medio de su dignidad herida.

—Me gustabas más dormido. —Se quejó.

—Hiro está e-no-ja-do. —Canturreó Miguel.

—¡Deja de reírte! —Hiro bufó. —¡¿Cómo que un _ratito_?! ¡Ni siquiera es una unidad de tiempo válida!

—Ay, chillón, no me digas que no entendiste. Te pregunté si no querías dormir otro poco. —Rió.

—¡Hmph...! —El genio apartó la mirada.

Estaba haciendo berrinche, sí, pero únicamente porque dos podían jugar a ese juego.

No cuestionen su madurez mental.

Miguel, al darse cuenta de aquello, sonrió divertido. Le encantaba cuando Hiro se ponía en modo puercoespín exasperado. Era una persona bastante amable, tímida y agradable, pero cuando hacía esos pequeños berrinchitos en venganza cuando le jugaban bromas ligeras, le fascinaba todavía más.

Por supuesto que no se lo iba a decir, claro que no. El punto era disfrutarlos en secreto y evitar que Hiro le diera un chanclazo por hacerlo adrede.

Prieto pero no pendejo.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—Hmph...

—¡Pero si yo te quiero, Hiro! Mucho, mucho.

—Hmmm...

—Y dicen que si amas algo, déjalo dormir. Así que si lo piensas sólo te estaba dando cariño.

—Hmmmmm...

—Ándale, Chapitas...

—¡Hmmmmmmmm...!

—¿Por favorcito y meper donas? ¿Si te he fallado te pido perdón de la única forma que sé?

Con memes, claro.

Hiro sufrió otro cortocircuito, pues una vez más Miguel se le acercó con miles de mimos mientras le miraba con dulzura y gentileza, sabiendo lo que el contacto provocaba en él. _No jodas, eso es trampa._

Miguel subió una de sus manos para acariciar con gentileza el rostro de su novio. Le gustaba el tacto de su piel bajo sus dedos, aún si estaba sudando por el calor. Le gustaba su ceño fruncido. Le gustaba su cercanía. Le gustaba mucho, todo él.

...Bien, ya habían sido suficientes jueguecitos y memes malos por un día. Así no se valía, cuando quería jugarle una broma a Hiro él no tenía que hacer más que respirar para flecharlo de nuevo y meter reversa en sus jueguecitos pesados. ¿Cómo le hacía?

Para sorpresa de Hiro, la mirada de Miguel se ablandó de pronto, su tacto se hizo más agradable y cariñoso, y se acercó a él para robarle un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo al genio sonrojar ligeramente.

—Oye, Hiro... fuera de broma... Olvida lo de dormir, ¿pero podemos quedarnos juntos un rato más? —Pidió Miguel en un susurro. —Tenemos poco tiempo para estar juntos... no quiero dormir. O se va a pasar más rápido.

Miguel continuó acariciando su rostro, mientras que Hiro inclinó un poco la cabeza buscando su contacto tierno y afectuoso. Luego el músico deslizó sus dedos morenos por detrás de su oreja, peinando sus mechones rebeldes y apartándolos del medio.

Ah... si Miguel le acariciaba el cabello de ese modo, ¿Cómo le iba a decir que no? Él también quería más de aquello.

Hiro cerró los ojos para después abrazar a Miguel un poco más cercanamente a él, sintiendo sus músculos y espinazo bajo sus manos, arrancándole un suspiro al moreno quien procedió a enredar sus piernas entre las de su novio, y sus dedos aún más en su cabello, para proceder a repartir pequeños besos por su rostro y su cuello.

Luego se quedaron en silencio por un rato. No realmente durmiéndose, pero sí fundiéndose hasta perderse en el otro.

— ** _...Y sin embargo sigues... unido a mi existencia..._** —Lo arrulló Miguel entre besos. — ** _...Y si vivo cien años, cien años pienso en ti..._**

Hiro respondió con un beso pequeño en el cuello ajeno. Miguel suspiró y siguió acurrucado en su calor y su compañía.

...Tenían cosas que hacer.

Tenían que bañarse, empacar las pijamas y las camisetas como habían quedado (Miguel estaba casi seguro de que Hiro llevaba más ropa robada en su maleta de la que confesó haberle "tomado prestada" en un inicio, pero lo iba a dejar pasar porque él mismo estaba igual), integrar a la ropa sucia la ropa interior que arruinaron ayer, y que habían terminado descartando en el suelo en favor de un par fresco para cada uno antes de ir a dormir...

...Tenían que...

**_Mi corazón late por ti_ **

**_Dentro de mí_ **

**_Y siempre busco la verdad_ **

**_Mi corazón nunca dejó_ **

**_Tu corazón..._ **

Pero cuando las yemas de los dedos de Miguel acariciaban y se enredaban de ese modo en el cabello de Hiro, y cuando Hiro recorría con sus dedos el arco de la sedosa espalda de Miguel, era tan fácil olvidarse del mundo...

Hiro cerró los ojos a la par que su novio lo hacía. Perdiéndose, ambos. Perdiéndose en los recuerdos de un verano sempiterno, que nunca moriría mientras viviera en sus memorias.

El moreno separó brevemente su manos de Hiro, buscando su guitarra a un costado de la cama porque qué romántico sería tocarle un poco de música. Pero no, el japonés decidió que era más romántico no quedarse solo y que ya estaba muy a gusto como estaban antes y lo volvió a atraer hacia él, así que nada de guitarra.

**_I won't be leaving your side_ **

**_We're gonna dance through the night_ **

**_I'm gonna reach for the stars!_ **

**_¿Bailamos? Let the rhythm take you over_ **

**_¡Bailamos!_ **

**_Te quiero, amor mío_ **

—No te vayas. —Se quejó Hiro de un modo casi infantil, aferrándose a Miguel y manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

—Aquí estoy, sólo quiero mi guitarra. Ahorita te sigo dando mimos.

—¿Para qué quieres la guitarra si ya estás cantando bien sin ella?

—Hiro, no seas muégano.

—No sé qué es eso pero tú también, por si acaso.

—Que estás de chicle y empalagoso, déjame ir.

—¿Qué? No jodas, tú empezaste con ésto así que ni me digas nada. Ahora le sigues.

—Y lo haré, sólo quiero mi guitarra. —Miguel volvió a tratar de moverse.

—No, sin guitarra. —Hiro siguió negándose a soltarlo.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—¡Porque sí!

—...

—...

—¿Estás... haciendo berrinche otra vez?

Hiro no respondió. Optó en su lugar por abrazar aún más a un confundido Miguel (porque ahora sí su intención no era hacerle enfadar), en plan boa constrictor. Si quería ir por su guitarra tendría que pasar por encima de su frío y tieso cadáver.

**_Que el amor es temporal,_ **

**_Que todo te puede pasar_ **

**_Y de repente, estás muy solo._ **

**_Afuera_ **

**_Afuera tú no existes, solo adentro_ **

**_Afuera_ **

**_Afuera no te cuido, sólo adentro_ **

—... Estás haciendo berrinche. ¿Es en serio?

—¿Berrinches, yo? No, es tu imaginación.

—¡Chapitas, es solo mi guitarra!

—Va a estorbar.

—No, no va a estorbar, sólo quiero darte serenata.

—Sin ella puedes igual.

—¿...Estás... celoso de mi guit...?

—¡Claro que no!

—¡¿Entonces?!

—No es nada. Soy una persona seria, madura y responsable.

Miguel lo miró con cara de que no le creía.

 _—Hiro_.

—Seria, madura y responsable, dije.

**_Tengo miedo de tus ojos,_ **

**_Tengo miedo de hablar,_ **

**_Tengo miedo de quererte besar._ **

**_Me digo no seas tonto_ **

**_No seas tan escéptico_ **

**_No trates de escapar..._ **

Miguel empezó a sospechar que algo más estaba sucediendo cuando notó que Hiro le acercaba un poco más, le abrazaba con más fuerza, escondía su rostro en su cuerpo, se pegaba como si algo fuera a ocurrir de un momento a otro.

Frunció el ceño con preocupación y se olvidó de la guitarra por un momento. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ahora estaba actuando extraño.

—Hiro... ¿Estás bien?

—... No es nada importante.

—Dime, no pasa nada.

—Ehm... oh, oye, ¿N-no querías dormir otro _ratito_?

—No, te dije que no hace poco.

—Ah, cierto.

—Y ahora además quiero saber qué te pasa, porque me estás apretando _bastante_.

—... —Hiro no contestó, pero Miguel pudo ver que esquivaba su mirada casi con vergüenza.

Un deje de preocupación se reflejó en sus ojos. ¿Tendría que ver con lo que acababa de decirle?

—... ¿Hiro...? Oye... si no quieres que toque la guitarra o te incomoda está bien, no me voy a enojar...

—No es eso. Es...que... agh... —Suspiró. —...No quiero arruinar nada.

—¿Qué cosa?

**_Te encontré de madrugada_ **

**_Cuando menos lo esperaba_ **

**_Cuando no buscaba nada te encontré._ **

**_Pregunté con la mirada_ **

**_Tu sonrisa me invitaba_ **

**_¿Para qué tantas palabras? ¿Para qué?_ **

—...Yo... —Comenzó Hiro, con sus manos sobre el estómago de Miguel. —Es que... no quiero que te vayas. No aún. Y... por eso... preferiría que no me soltaras. Pero tampoco quiero que pienses en eso. Lo acabo de arruinar, ¿verdad?

El músico abrió mucho los ojos. Su novio se aferró a él con sus manos pálidas, como en un intento desesperado por memorizar su cuerpo y llevarse su calor con él mientras aún le tuviera cerca. No quería que Miguel le dejara de abrazar por una guitarra.

Miguel reconsideró.

La guitarra se la iba a llevar con él a Santa Cecilia, _pero a Hiro no se lo podía llevar._

—...Oh...

—... Miguel... —Le miró con grandes ojos asustados.

—...Entiendo.

**_Y eres tú, solo tú._ **

**_El que me lleva a la luna, el que calma mi locura_ **

**_El que me quema la piel._ **

**_Y eres tú, siempre tú._ **

**_Ángel de la madrugada,_ **

**_El tatuaje de mi alma, para siempre te encontré._ **

Miguel se volvió a repegar a su novio, quien gustoso recibió su contacto. Si seguían así pronto iban a convertirse en un solo ser... aunque, no era como si le molestara la idea.

No iba a mentir: extrañaba muchísimo Santa Cecilia, y casi sentía culpa de ello.

Pero, es que allá estaba su casa. La comida de abuelita, el tianguis todos los viernes, la plaza del mariachi, sus primos y sus tíos, la escuela con las clases de la maestrita y sus bancos de madera, Dante, Pepita, la zapatería con el montón de zapatos atorados en el techo que Abel seguía sin rescatar...

Sí, extrañaba muchísimo Santa Cecilia. Quería regresar a casa, aún si a veces sentía que no quería irse nunca.

...Pero allá no iba a estar Hiro, y no podía llevárselo con él. Por mucho que ya hubiera fantaseado con su novio conociendo Santa Cecilia, eso no iba a pasar.

No quería que Hiro se fuera, ni quería apartarse de su lado. Pero ya se lo esperaba, y no había mucho que hacer al respecto.

**_Altanero, precioso y orgulloso_ **

**_No permite lo quieran consolar_ **

**_Dicen que alguien ya vino y se fue_ **

**_Dicen que pasa las noches llorando por él._ **

Los adioses siempre duelen.

—...Supongo que no necesito la guitarra por hoy.

Hiro no contestó, pero el suspiro de alivio lo delató. Después, simplemente siguió haciendo formas geométricas y dibujando pensamientos abstractos sobre la piel desnuda de Miguel.

**_¿Dónde estás?_ **

**_Que te he venido a buscar_ **

**_¿Dónde estás?_ **

**_Que nos debemos la despedida..._ **

**_...Te necesito abrazar._ **

—... Tienes muchos lunares.

—... ¿Me lo tomo como un cumplido o...?

—M-m-me gustan mucho. —Titubeó el mayor. —Son... S-son bonitos. Me... me recuerdan a las estrellas del cielo.

Miguel sintió que quedaba flechado de nuevo.

—Un día podríamos conseguir una pluma y trazar constelaciones.

—De hecho, eh... esoestabahaciendoantesdequedespertaras. No con tinta, pero...

—Espera, ¿qué? —Miguel lo miró con sorpresa. Hiro volvía a ser un tomate.

—Eh. Ehm, bueno, uh, yo... N-no usé nada de tinta, eso lo juro. Eh... eh. A... b-be... uhm. Bessss... ooooohmm...

—¿... " _Besos_ "?

—... Eeeeajáaaa...

—Ay... Chapitas... —El corazón de Miguel volvió a dar otro vuelco, y volvió a abrazarlo. ¿Qué hizo para ser tan afortunado de tenerlo?

—...¿No estás enojado ni es un poco raro?

—¡No, qué va! ¡Para nada lo es, para nada!

**¿Sabes una cosa?**

**Que yo te quiero**

**Qué sin ti me muero, si estás lejos.**

Hubo un momento de silencio solo quebrantado por el momento en que Tadashi tocó a su puerta, despertándolos de su ensoñación brevemente.

—¿Hiro?

Los dos menores se levantaron a la velocidad de la luz. Miguel revisó el despertador, que ahora marcaba casi las seis y media de la mañana. Maldito tiempo cruel que no hace más que ir hacia adelante.

—¡Ya me desperté! ¿Qué pasó?

—Mi tía me pidió que los despertara para irnos a desayunar.

—Pero... no son ni las siete. —Señaló Hiro. —¿Qué va a haber abierto a éstas horas?

—... Bueno... nada, pero... como Miguel aún está contigo... pensé que les serviría...

La frase quedó flotando en el aire.

Hiro cruzó miradas con Miguel y el moreno tragó saliva. No tenían que ser muy inteligentes para entender que Tadashi había querido darles suficiente tiempo a solas para despedirse.

—... Gracias, Tadashi. —Dijo Miguel a la puerta.

—...De nada. Y... suerte...

Escucharon los pasos del mayor alejándose. La manos de la pareja se entrelazaron.

**_Chiflado tú me vuelves_ **

**_Y eso está un poco loco_ **

**_Tu mente que despega_ **

**_Tú siempre con ideas_ **

—... Creo que tu hermano nos apoya. —Bromeó Miguel para romper la tensión.

—¿Tadashi? —Hiro contuvo una risa. —Lleva esperando años a que me pasara algo así para restregarlo en mi cara.

—Bueno, pero... me conviene a mí, ¿supongo?

Hiro le dio un codazo. Miguel lo contestó. Se empujaron mutuamente como dos cachorros jugueteando, hasta que Miguel decidió inmovilizar a su novio de las muñecas, tirándose con él sobre la cama mientras Hiro protestaba que eso era trampa.

Miguel contestó apoyando su frente sobre la de Hiro, quien sintió tanto su rostro como el del mexicano hervir.

—...Te quiero mucho.

**_Eres_ **

**_Cuando despierto, lo primero, eso eres_ **

**_Lo que a mi vida le hace falta si no vienes_ **

**_Lo único precioso que en mi mente habita hoy_ **

Hiro respondió frotando su nariz contra la de Miguel, muerto de vergüenza. Miguel sintió un escalofrío recorrerlo, y soltó las muñecas de su novio para tomarle de las manos en su lugar, frotando su nariz de vuelta.

Poco a poco, se fueron acercando más y más. Poquito a poquito cerraron más los ojos. Chocaron sus alimentos, hubo un roce de labios. Hiro embonó sus dedos entre los de Miguel, y se dejó llevar.

Hicieron contacto. Y eso era un beso.

Y se dejaron llevar...

**_Cuando dices siento siento que eres todo_ **

**_Cuando dices vida yo estaré contigo_ **

**_Tomas de mi mano y por dentro lloro_ **

**_Aunque sea mentira me haces sentir vivo_ **

**_Aunque es falso el aire siento que respiro_ **

Se separaron luego de algunos momentos.

—¿Puedes cantar? —Preguntó el genio en un susurro, con una mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación.

—¿P-para qué?

—Eh... bueno... uhm... t-tienesbonitavoz. Y... y se siente más como tú.

—...

Miguel, rojo como un tomate y quien nunca en su vida había sufrido de pánico escénico, tarareó un poco con voz de ratón que tuvo que aclararse para evitar que los nervios lo traicionaran, antes de reanudar dicho tarareo.

Hiro empezó a besarlo mientras lo hacía, arrancándole escalofríos y suspiros.

Los brazos de Miguel cedieron y no le quedó más que recostarse a un costado de Hiro. Éste le atrajo más a sí para continuar con su derrame de besos en sus labios.

Que después empezaron a ser chupeteados.

Después integraron pequeñas lamidas.

Y así era imposible cantar ninguna cosa, pero el mexicano no se iba a quejar, porsuclaroqueno.

Al meeeeeenooooos hasta que Hiro empezó a ponerse aún más demandante, y le atrajo más a él aún en plena cama, afianzándolo por la cintura y apretando al punto que Miguel pudo sentir sus dedos hundiéndose en su carne.

Ok, a lo mejor ahora sí se iba a quejar un poquito, no quería, pero Hiro, no mames.

**_Ésta noche es mi pasión estar aquí_ **

**_¡Qué alegría!_ **

**_Pues la música es mi lengua_ **

**_Y el mundo es mi familia_ **

Había un problemita con eso de no meterle al japonés el pie cuando empezaba a salirse de control.

Y es que, una vez que Hiro se emocionaba con algo, había muy pocos modos de frenarlo, y Miguel básicamente acababa de meterle nitro con su pequeño canto a juzgar por el modo en que prácticamente se estaban comiendo las bocas recostados en la cama.

No le tomó mucho hacer la conexión de que Hiro estaba aprendiendo a pedirle que cantara cada vez que quería llevar los toqueteos un poco más allá, así como había adquirido la costumbre de tomarle la mano para enfrentar los nervios o cualquier otra cosa.

Y el mexicano no estaba listo para arruinar otro par de ropa a interior. ¡Ni siquiera el de ayer computaba aún en su cerebro!

—Hiro... e-estás mordiéndome muy fuerte.

—...Lo siento.

**_Chiquitita no hay que llorar_ **

**_Las estrellas brillan por ti allá en lo alto_ **

Dejó de morderlo con tanta insistencia, pero de todos modos no bajó el ritmo de sus besos, y dichos besos eran precisamente el "área de oportunidad" de Miguel, porque una vez que empezaban el moreno ya tenía problemas para pensar con la cabeza de arriba, y empezaba a hacerlo con la de abajo.

Pinche Hiro. Pero no, luego dicen que el caliente es él. Quién lo viera al japonés, si los calladitos son los más peligrosos.

—... _P-pérate_ , Chapitas, no...

Hiro lo abrazó aún besándolo.

Sabía por qué lo hacía. Porque lo iba a extrañar.

Para ser justos, Hiro le advirtió. Le dijo el día que fueron al balneario, lo repitió el día del intercambio, lo había demostrado hoy y hasta Miguel mismo lo comprobó durante todo el tiempo que estuvieron intercambiados: que para el genio las despedidas eran un poco más...

Difíciles de aceptar. Duras.

Que le costaban un poquito más de esfuerzo, y que le tuviera paciencia.

Y Miguel lo sabía, y lo había aceptado y así había prometido quererlo. No era que su novio superhéroe no pudiera con ellas, no, si es que él era asombroso y podía con todo. Pero, al parecer... le tomaba más tiempo asimilarlas, y de ahí que estuviera tan roto y buscando consuelo en él.

**_Yo te quiero con limón y sal,_ **

**_Yo te quiero tal y como estás_ **

**_No hace falta cambiarte nada._ **

No podía culparlo. Lo quería con todos sus defectos y temores. Hiro no quería admitir lo mucho que ésto le dolía para no lastimarlo, pero era precisamente ahí donde Miguel quería ayudar, porque estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

P-pero... no mames, Hiro. ¡Hay modos de decir adiós!

¡Y FAJAR NO ES UN MODO DE HACERL-...! Bueno, técnicamente sí es un modo de hacerlo, ¡PERO NO UNO QUE FUERA PURO Y SANTO!

Ay virgencita, ¿en dónde se vino a meter con éste pinche chino?

NO LE CONTESTEN LA PREGUNTA, NO QUIERE ALBURES JUSTO AHORA QUE TIENE A HIRO ENCIMA SUYO, GRACIAS.

**_Anata wo moi naita kinou, aa, kyou mo namida._ **

**_(Ayer pensé en ti y lloré y hoy también lloro)_ **

**_Kanashiki Jorōna Jorōna, sora no gotoku aoki_ **

**_kanashiki Jorōna Jorōna, sora no gotoku aoki_ **

**_(Triste llorona, azul como el cielo)_ **

**_Inochi sae oshiku wa nai anata no tame nara,_ **

**_(Ni siquiera mi vida importa, si se trata de ti)_ **

A Miguel se le escapó su primer gemido cuando sintió que descendía a su cuello, buscando dejarle aún más marcas. También notó que su novio estaba, sin querer y un poco ansiosamente, buscando empujarlo con el peso de su cuerpo, hundiéndolo más en el colchón.

Miguel una vez más trato de (semi) intentar luchar por usar el poco sentido común que le iba quedando..

—... Hiro... T-tenemos cosas que hacer... v-vamos a salir... n-no tenemos tiempo... —Miguel intentó regresarlo a la realidad con un suspiro.

—Que nos esperen. —Contestó el mayor, atrapando sus labios y sacándole un suspiro al moreno con una mordida suave en los mismos.

—Hiro... n-no quiero llegar tan lejos, no estoy listo... —Jadeó Miguel, buscando aire.

—E-espera, no iba por eso. Y sabes que no haré nada que no quieras... pero... ¿p-puedo hacer ésto, al menos? ¿Por favor?

Hiro lo estaba pidiendo de buen modo, deteniendo su avance hasta que Miguel recuperaba el aliento. Es decir, por supuesto que al moreno no le importaba, pero alguien tenía que ser el _responsable_ aquí.

Hiro chupeteó su lengua y le arrancó un gemido y un escalofrío de placer que le hizo arquear ligeramente su espalda.

 _Adiós responsabilidad y sentido común_.

—A-ayyy...

El moreno se apartó y se tapó la boca con alarma. ¿Ese sonido lo había hecho él? Ahora el que estaba enrojeciendo como un tomate era él.

—¡...! ¿Te lastimé? —Hiro se apartó breve pero rápidamente. No era su intención hacerle daño.

Miguel jadeó y miró a su novio. Curiosamente, en su mirada vio más preocupación y alarma que calentura, o sea que no había registrado del todo lo que había causado en el cuerpo del moreno.

Supo que era su oportunidad. Si decía que no ahora, Hiro de verdad frenaría y entonces a ninguno de los dos los regañarían por estar besuqueándose desde temprano en lugar de ocupar el tiempo en algo más productivo para no salir corriendo a última hora... ¡Ahora o nunca, quítatelo de encima!

¡No, no, pendejo, deja de ver su mirada de culpa y de perrito triste y de preocupación porque vas a volver a caer!

Firme como el roble, Miguel. ¡Mamá Elena te educó mejor que ésto! ¡USA LA SANGRE AZTECA, EL VALOR DEL FILO DE OBSIDIANA!

—N-no, no fue nada. Tú síguele.

_Por eso México no pinches progresa, pinches Miguel._

**_Tú y yo tenemos un problema_ **

**_¿Quién decide si te marchas o si vienes y te quedas?_ **

**_¿Quién escribe el final de la novela?_ **

Hiro parpadeó, lo miró confundido, y después, y con un poco más de cuidado, retomó su tarea de repartir besos en su cuello, haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara hasta el pecho y apretara las piernas y los labios en un intento de no abrir ninguna.

No chingues, ¿cómo le hacía Hiro para empezar pero aún así controlar hasta dónde quería llegar? ¿La tenía de plástico o qué?

—¿Seguro? —Preguntó el mayor. Los dos años que le llevaba a Miguel le hacían sentirse raro a veces.

Miguel ya no supo ni qué contestar que no pudiera usarse en su contra después. Se le iba a terminar parando. Al menos pon un poquito de esfuerzo en frenarlo, Miguel, ¡Que los van a ver en cualquier momento!

RECAPACITA, MENSO.

—P-pero no tenemos mucho tiempo —Avisó en un suspiro. —Va... vamos a ir a desayunar...

—Bueno... aún no abren en ningún lado, es muy temprano.

—¿Ta-... Tadashi nos va a oír? —Intentó de nuevo.

—Que nos oiga, a mí me tocó aguantarlo con Honey Lemon.

—ASKDJFASDKFJ HIRO.

El susodicho sólo se rió.

—Además no será por mucho tiempo, vivirá.

—¡Hiro, no chingues...!

Pero Hiro lo miró a los ojos.

Tantas canciones, tantos recuerdos, tantos obstáculos, tantos miedos conquistados, tantas memorias reflejados en ellos...

Tanto afecto.

Si Hiro le dijera a Miguel que estaba "viviendo su momento" seguro se llevaría un guitarrazo, pero era verdad. Era la primera vez que se sentía así con alguien. Y, para Miguel, la situación era parecida. Una extraña mezcla de paz, resignación y nostalgia, que de algún modo parecía volver sus últimas horas juntos aún más especiales.

**_Siento que me quieres hoy_ **

**_Creo que mañana ya no_ **

**_No quiero que me quieras hoy_ **

**_Quiero que mañana sea igual que hoy_ **

—...¿Por favor...? —Pidió Hamada, chocando la punta de su nariz con la de su novio en un tierno beso de esquimal.

A Miguel se le acabaron las excusas en ese momento, derretido de ternura ante la inexperiencia de Hiro y sus ganas de intentarlo de todos modos.

Llevó uno de sus dedos morenos a la mejilla de Hiro, quien sonrió, cerró los ojos, y casi suspiró suavemente.

Bueno, lo intentó.

—...Está bien. Por una vez no pasa nada. —Sonrió Miguel.

Hiro sonrió de un modo lo bastante entusiasta, y asintió la cabeza con tal rapidez, que se le escapó una risita y entendió que era la decisión correcta.

Después de todo, él tenía razón... no iba a ser por mucho tiempo más, porque no les _quedaba_ mucho tiempo más. Y después de hoy definitivamente quién sabe cuándo volvería a suceder.

(Sonaba a un montón de excusas para justificarse).

¡Pero nada de sobrepasarse, aún así!

**_Eres piel morena, canto de pasión y arena_ **

**_Eres piel morena, noche bajo las estrellas_ **

**_Son tus besos dulce fruta que me embriaga_ **

**_Que se lleva mis tristezas y_ ** **_devuelve al fin la calma_ **

**_Prisionera de tu amor en la alborada_ **

**_De tus besos, tus caricias, que se quedan en el alma_ **

—¡Sí! —Hiro se le acercó apresuradamente, ansioso por empezar de nuevo.

—¡Quieeeto! —Lo controló Miguel con una risita. —Déjame acomodarme, se me está durmiendo la pierna.

—Oh. Sí, claro. ¡Yo espero!

Eso no se escuchó para nada ansioso, _claro que no._

Primero, se acomodaron bastante bien lado a lado en la cama, para no acalambrarse y estar cómodos. Después Miguel abrió sus brazos y le indicó a su pareja con una mirada nerviosa y el corazón golpeando en el pecho que se acercara. Hiro, tragando saliva, hizo eso mismo.

Sus piernas se entrelazaron, sus caderas se juntaron y sus pechos quedaron separados por centímetros.

Miguel suspiró y ésta vez, el inició el beso, entregándose por completo una vez más, pero eligiendo empezar desde cero. Para luego irlos escalando en unos más rápidos, más húmedos, más demandantes.

No era sólo pasión, era ternura, era tristeza, eran dos vidas entrelazadas.

Porque Hiro era una cosa, pero Hiro con la boquita húmeda, roja, los ojos cerrados, sus suspiros al oído... la cara ruborizada, el peso de su cuerpo contra el suyo, la suavidad de sus labios y la frescura de su lengua que no dejaba de toquetearlo con más y más confianza...

Aaaay... virgencita chula, eso era hacer trampa.

**_No se ve_ **

**_Pero siento que hay en mi algo que está cambiando_ **

La única razón por la cuál no se sobrepasaron, fue cuando los labios les empezaron a doler y tuvieron que parar antes de que empezaran a sangrar.

Entre leves masajes y pequeños quejos, ambos se dedicaron a, por fin, poner en orden la ropa tirada en los alrededores.

Lo cual se traducía como "hacer bola todo y meterlo a la maleta para poder seguir pegado a mi novio", pero la intención era lo que contaba.

Sus miradas se toparon con el desastre que dejaron en la noche anterior, cuando habían aventado su ropa interior en cualquier rincón para ponerse un par limpio, y sintieron sus rostros enrojecer como un semáforo, mientras que sus ojos con timidez escaneaban otros rincones, buscando dónde refugiarse de la evidencia de su falta de control e higiene.

...No podrían volver a ver esos bóxers suyos con la misma cara nunca más. Un eterno recuerdo de que, efectivamente, las hormonas les habían ganado anoche.

Pero les había gustado. Con todo e imperfecciones, y con la vergüenza que estaban pasando ahora... estuvo bien. No se arrepentían de nada.

Pero nada de intercambiar ropa interior. Asco. Había límites, también.

**¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo!**

**Y quiero caminar de tu mano**

**Hasta que estemos muy viejitos**

**Y sé que habrá unos días malos, esperemos que poquitos.**

Fue muy rápido, gracias al método adolescente de arreglar sin realmente arreglar. Hiro se sentó en la cama, a un lado de Miguel, quien finalmente pudo tomar su guitarra entre las manos y empezó a balancear sus pies en el borde.

Miguel abrió los ojos y miró a su novio. Pero su mirada... era triste.

—...Al menos los vamos a acompañar al aeropuerto, ¿Verdad? —Intentó sonreír Miguel, pero no le salió muy bien.

Para Hiro fue como un balde de agua fría escuchar esas palabras salir de sus labios, pero intentó disimularlo.

—Ah... Sí. Yo, uhm... ¡al menos tenemos eso! —Se esforzó por sonreír, pero era más difícil de lo que creyó en un inicio.

**_Razón y piel_ **

**_Difícil mezcla_ **

**_Agua y sed_ **

**_Serio problema_ **

Eso es lo malo de enamorarse, nada vuelve a ser lo mismo. Las canciones no vuelven a ser las mismas nunca más, los lugares se te quedan grabados, las frases te acompañan a donde vas. Una voz se transforma en un eco que rebota hacia ti en el momento menos esperado.

Los recuerdos te envuelven. Te elevan. Te olvidas de la mortalidad de tu existencia por un bello fantasma hecho de besos, una fotocopia que con cada día que pasa se vuelve más y más borroso, pero que en esencia sigue ahí.

Pero era eso mismo lo que valía la pena, ¿Verdad? La experiencia. Tanto positiva como negativa.

_El primer amor._

Tantos universos disponibles para ambos, y en éste pudieron coincidir.

**_Dime que me crees, dime qué me crees_ **

**_Dime qué quieres volverme a ver_ **

**_Sin importar lo que vendrá_ **

**_¡Dime ven, ven, dime, ven, ven dime!_ **

Hiro, sin decir nada, se sentó a un lado de Miguel. Contempló al mexicano sin estar muy seguro de qué decirle, mientras el otro daba acordes con la guitarra con una cara de relajación total. La música sí que tenía un efecto poderoso en él.

No es bueno en éstas cosas. ¿Qué es un novio y cómo se cuida, qué comen, cada cuánto tiempo se sacan al baño? Solo quiere asegurarse de que Miguel está bien.

Por fortuna, Miguel se recargó en su hombro con una sonrisa tenue, tiñendo levemente las mejillas de Hamada de rosa. El genio tosió, se rascó la nuca, y formuló su pregunta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—...¿Estás... bien? —Se aventuró a preguntar el genio.

—Hmmm... —Miguel pareció reflexionar. Luego lo miró con grandes ojos castaños. —No lo sé. ¿Tú sí?

—¡No! Bueno, sí, pero no por... es decir, ya sabíamos, pero tú, eh, yo estaba... me preguntaba si tú estarías bien porque... bueno... ¡Yo pregunté primero!

Miguel se rió.

**_Y todas las noches bajo la Vía Láctea_ **

**_Parecen eternas si tú no estás_ **

**_Y todas las noches desde mi ventana_ **

**_Conjuro tu nombre inmortal._ **

—Ay, Hiro... bueno... Me duele un poco saber que ya no vamos a estar juntos. Me gustaría un poco más de tiempo... es doloroso pero, si no lo puedo evitar, quiero verlo del lado positivo. Lo poco que logramos estar juntos estuvo bien y además, no es como si no nos fuéramos a volver a ver, ¿Cierto?

Hiro lo miró de reojo y percibió un dejo de tristeza y nostalgia en la mirada de Miguel.

Pues, sí, era un buen intento de anteponerse a la situación. Pero la tristeza es la tristeza, y a veces no atiende razones: sólo existe. A veces no necesitas ni siquiera de dichas razones, solo un abrazo y un respiro.

Hiro miró a la pared del frente. Como si le costara encarar al mexicano.

**_Yo te diré lo que podemos hacer_ **

**_Amémos a escondidas, nena_ **

**_Estemos dónde nadie esté_ **

—... Te voy a extrañar.

Miguel suspiró.

—Yo también.

—¿...Vendrás a verme algún día? —Preguntó Miguel.

—...Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. ¿Y tú?

—Prometo hacer lo mismo. Quiero verte de nuevo, en el futuro.

—Yo también quisiera volver a verte algún día.

**_Amigo Sancho, escúchame_ **

**_No todo tiene aquí un por qué_ **

**_Un camino lo hacen los pies_ **

—Te... te quiero. —Murmuró Hiro, sintiendo que las mejillas se le llenaban de carmín una vez más.

—Yo también te quiero. —Susurró Miguel sintiendo que el mismo sonrojo subía a él, para posteriormente refugiar su herido corazón adolescente detrás de los acordes de su guitarra. —Gracias por aparecer en mi vida.

—Gracias por aparecer en la mía.

**_Bésame, bésame mucho_ **

**_Como si fuera ésta noche la última vez_ **

No importaba que tantas veces lo dijeran, seguía sintiéndose lindo. Y ahora, más aún. Sin embargo, Hiro sintió que, de algún modo, no bastaba con ésto que estaba diciendo. Cerró los ojos, buscando un modo de expresarlo más adecuadamente.

Uno que Miguel pudiera entender.

Hiro repasó las fotos que había en su celular a un costado de Miguel.

Pronto no quedaría nada...

—...Necesitamos una última antes de irnos. O menos, como cinco. —Rió Miguel, colocándose a un lado de Hiro y extendiendo su télefono a fin de enfocar la cámara y activarlo para que tomara muchas seguidas. —A ver...

—Uhm... ¿Qué cara pongo? ¿Sonrío? —Tímidamente, Hiro hizo la señal de la paz con los dedos en V, sin saber qué más hacer.

—¡Tú confía en mí! Ahora... a la una, a las dos...

Miguel le robó un beso y activo la cámara para sacar fotos en ráfaga. Hiro, sorprendido, tardó un momento en reaccionar al sentir sus labios suaves posados sobre los propios con una leve sonrisa, pero pronto reaccionó y enroscó sus brazos alrededor de Miguel, atrayéndolo más y correspondiéndole. Por supuesto, el momento entero quedó grabado en ráfaga.

Una fotografía más. Un momento más.

Y otro. Y otro. Y otro, dentro de ese beso para recordar.

Siempre uno más, uno más, que no se acabara nunca, por favor.

Nunca.

...

_Te voy a echar de menos._

* * *

En serio, llevarse una maleta entera extra para souvenirs nunca hace falta, y es demasiado. Pero no iba a haber poder humano que convenciera a tía Cass de tal hecho, y al menos Hiro lo agradeció momentáneamente mientras las maletas eran documentadas.

El mitad japonés sintió que el corazón se le desangraba un poquito cuando vio a su tía formarse en el control de seguridad del aeropuerto y a Tadashi asegurarse de que Baymax estuviera desactivado y no pudiera inflarse de súbito dentro de su maletita. Al ver su cara de pánico, Miguel volteó, y sintió el mismo pesar en su estómago.

Ya eran las horas de la tarde, no había más tiempo que ganarle al reloj.

—S-supongo que vas a documentar tu máquina de empatía para que no se la roben, ¿Verdad? —Preguntó el moreno, tragando saliva.

—Creo que, uhm, sí. Vamos a-... vamos a uh... es la máquina de ahí. —Hiro respondió con la voz desmayada. Hacía calor, pero los dientes le castañeteaban.

Los menores se dirigieron a la máquina que se encargaba de emplasticar las maletas que iban a ser documentadas para ir en la parte baja del avión, fuera del alcance de sus pasajeros. Pero era más una excusa para estar juntos los pocos minutos que les quedaban, ya que los Rivera no podrían acompañarlos hasta la puerta. El estadounidense pagó una pequeña cantidad y la máquina se puso a hacer su trabajo.

Cada pequeño segundo que pasaba mientras el equipaje de hiro era envuelto en capas de plástico no les bastaba.

—¿Regresarás a México algún día? —Preguntó Miguel.

—¡Sí! B-bueno, en cuanto ahorre lo suficiente... Pero sí, ¡Lo prometo!

—Yo... yo voy a estudiar tan duro como pueda para ganar ese intercambio. Debe de haber un modo, ¡El que sea!

—Y... y yo te ayudaré a estudiar. Para algo debe servir este cerebro.

Tadashi tenía razón, el conocimiento se podía usar para lograr grandes cosas.

—A-además, aún tengo que sacarte fotos con tu maquillaje de calavera. ¡No puedo creer que se me haya pasado la oportunidad de sobornarte con eso!

—... Sí, yo también te quiero, señor "Chinito zapateando la Bikina" en youtube. —Se rió Miguel. Luego suspiró. —... Te voy a extrañar mucho, Hiro.

—Y yo... —Hiro ya no le pudo contestar porque una voz los interrumpió desde el altavoz.

_Passengers from the 1130 flight from American Airlines going to San Fransokyo, your flight will arrive at gate 7._

_Pasajeros del vuelo 1130 de American Airlines con destino a la ciudad de San Fransokyo, su vuelto llegará en la puerta 7._

Dieron un respingo y se miraron, tragando saliva. No iban a tener tiempo de quedarse juntos mucho más tiempo.

—...¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Hiro apretó el borde de la camiseta que traía puesta y que no era suya, si no de Miguel. Los recuerdos del verano se agolpaban en su maleta, el desayuno se le revolvía en el estómago de pura ansiedad, sus últimos minutos juntos se les escapaban como agua de mar entre los dedos.

—Dime.

—... Cuando nos peleamos, yo... bueno. Me... me gustaba mirar nuestras fotos. —Confesó Hiro. —Y... me dolió un poco, no encontrar ninguna de un beso. —Empezó a sonrojarse. —Sé que nos tomamos una antes de venir, pero... me preguntaba si... tú...

—...Con una condición. —Interrumpió Miguel.

—¿Cuál?

—...Que me pases el video después.

—... ¿V-video...?

Pero Miguel no pudo aclararle que era exactamente lo que le había pasado por la cabeza, porque ya podían escuchar a sus familiares charlando a lo lejos, y llamándolos para que se acercaran. Cosa que, a regañadientes, ambos menores tuvieron que hacer.

—Préstame tu celular. —Pidió Miguel, arrebatándoselo antes de esperar respuesta.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Ya verás.

Hiro le miró con ansiedad, mientras se acercaban a sus familiares. Miguel parecía estar abriendo la cámara. Poco después, vio que el menor se acercaba a Tadashi y le decía algo.

Le picaban las manos de nervios, sentía el corazón en la garganta de lo fuerte que latía, y temía que en cualquier momento se le aflojaran los intestinos de la ansiedad y le hicieran querer correr al baño por una falsa alarma. Miguel, ¿qué haces? ¿que no ves que nos quedan pocos minutos juntos? ¡ _Ahorita_ no es momento de perder el momento con el celular y yendo a ver a Tadashi para decirle quién sabe que cosa!

Ven conmigo...

Regresa...

No me dejes solo...

—Son bienvenidos a su casa en Santa Cecilia cuando gusten. —Dijo Luisa, sacando a Hiro de su ensoñación.

—¡Ay, muchas gracias! —Contestó Cass. —¡Nos encantaría poder ir algún día a Santa Cecilia! Y ustedes saben que tienen un hogar en San Fransokyo. ¿Verdad, Hiro?

—Ah, eh... eh, sí. —Contestó confundido. —Sí, son bienvenidos en San Fransokyo.

—Muchas gracias. —Respondió Enrique con educación.

—¡Gasas! —Dijo Coco. —¿Balalala?

—Balalala ya está en su maletita, Coco. —Sonrió Hiro.

—Oh... ¡Dile a Balalala que, que dije que adiós!

—Sí, yo le digo de tu parte.

—¡Tadashi, Miguel! ¿Qué hacen? ¡Vengan aquí a despedirse! —Llamó Cass.

—¡Ya vamos, tía! —La tranquilizó Tadashi, acercándose.

Hiro notó que tenía su celular en la mano, pero dejó de prestar atención a lo que hacía con él tan pronto como tuvo a Miguel frente a él de nuevo, con una ligera sonrisa. Sus manos morenas se extendieron para tomarle de ambas manos con la firmeza no de alguien que está enamorado, pero de alguien que quería estar ahí para él. Ésto calmó su ansiedad de inmediato.

Miguel suspiró.

Un pequeño universo aparte, paralelo a los adultos que intercambiaban contactos y se despedían, se formó entre los dos muchachos.

—Yo... uhm... bueno... —Empezó Hiro. —¿M-me... me acompañas al control?

—¡C-claro, Hiro! Si fuera por mi te acompañaría hasta la puerta. O hasta al avión, si me dejaran. O, bueno, San Fransokyo, ya que estamos hablando de imposibles. Aunque necesitaría una visa, y esa no la tengo, y tarda en sacarse... aunque supongo que la voy a tener que sacar pronto. ¿Crees que hagan preguntas muy difíciles?

Miguel parloteaba lleno de energía, como solía hacerlo siempre, mientras ambos muchachos caminaban de la mano en dirección al control de seguridad. Donde Cass y Tadashi ya estaban arreglando sus cosas para irse, con Tadashi, al parecer, filmando por petición de Miguel.

Donde tendrían que decirse adiós definitivamente.

Dos dedos entrelazados que en verdad no querían separarse. Un hilo rojo que podía expandirse a lo largo de 3000 kilómetros sin romperse, pero lastimando en el proceso a dos corazones.

Venía algo nuevo y emocionante, sí. Pero con una prueba más difícil que todas las que habían tenido que superar hasta ahora. Miguel se prometió ser fuerte, como Hiro le había enseñado indirectamente durante su intercambio de mentes y su tiempo juntos. Hiro se prometió tener convicción, como Miguel le había enseñado indirectamente a su vez.

Amar a distancia requería del trabajo de ambos.

—Te voy a escribir todos los días. ¡Todos! —Prometió Miguel. —¡Haré que la distancia no signifique nada!

—Te voy a contestar. Te voy a mandar fotos. ¡Y avísame cuando hagas el examen de ingreso, yo te ayudo a estudiar! Ya verás que pasas.

—Nos vamos a volver a ver, lo prometo.

—¡Nos volveremos a ver!

—Boletos y documentación, por favor. —Pedía amablemente la señorita del puesto de seguridad. Tía Cass se formó en la fila para comprobar junto con Tadashi sus boletos y los de sus sobrinos.

—Ya, Miguel, Hiro se tiene que ir. Despídete, córrele. —Dijo Enrique, en un intento mixto por consolarlo y que entendiera que no había más que seguir adelante.

Segundos. Sólo les quedaban segundos.

Hubo un breve silencio.

Miguel se acercó a él de golpe para darle un abrazo y sintiendo como una lágrima solitaria resbalaba por su mejilla.

—Te voy a extrañar muchísimo, Chapitas... Que te vaya bien.

—Y yo a ti, estrellita. Que te vaya bien.

Se separó y no le sorprendió que los ojos de su novio estuvieran tan húmedos como los propios.

—... Otro y ya. —Pidió Hiro, ésta vez él iniciando el abrazo, sacándole una risita amarga a Miguel.

Y entonces Hiro le robó un beso.

Frente a _todo_ el aeropuerto.

Y frente a sus familias que simplemente se hicieron los occisos, y Tadashi que estaba grabando y abrió mucho los ojos, y las señoras o señores que seguramente se fueron a quejar de los homosexuales que hacían desfiguros en un lugar público donde había niños presentes, y hasta la señorita que pedía los boletos, que a pesar de haber contemplado ésta misma escena tantas veces a lo largo de años de trabajo, al parecer seguía conmoviéndola a pesar de todo.

Un beso de sabor a cerezas.

Uno que Miguel no dudó en corresponder, abrazándolo y estrechándolo más contra sí, tratando de fundirse con su pareja en los pocos segundos que quedaban. Quería transmitirle su música, quería convertirse en sus notas, que el ritmo de sus labios se pudiera reproducir una y otra vez en sus memorias, siempre tan fresco como el primer día.

Hiro se pegó a él, irónicamente, mientras más le besaba menos preparado se sentía para decir adiós. Quería que Miguel y su ritmo se volvieran el mismísimo tiempo, y entonces Hiro podría a su vez ser el espacio, infinito y omnipresente a su lado, y quedarse siempre juntos sin importar a dónde se movieran.

Quizá, si no lo dejaba ir, sus partículas se fundieran en un entrelazamiento cuántico. Y de ese modo siempre estarían completos y en sintonía uno con el otro, sin importar la distancia.

Pero cuando se separaron, seguían siendo mortales con lágrimas regulares.

—...Creo que... ya tienes que pasar. —Susurró Miguel, soltando su mano de a poco, pero negándose a dejarla ir del todo. Es que... era tan difícil...

—...Ya voy. Ya voy.

—...Boletos y documentación, por favor. —Pidió la señorita, carraspeando para llamar la atención de tía Cass.

—Oh, sí. Aquí tiene. —Ofreció ella. Sus boletos junto con los de sus pasaportes.

Hiro empezó a tomar distancia, pero sus dos meñiques seguían unidos.

—Le... le pedí a tu hermano que grabara. —Inició Miguel.

El nudo en la garganta se hacía más grande, con la vaga esperanza de que quizá, mientras se mantuviera charlando, Hiro no se tendría que ir.

—¿Pediste eso?

—Q-quería que tuvieras un recuerdo. ¿Te molesta?

—¡No, para nada!

—Ya pueden pasar. —Llamó la señorita una vez más.

Hiro sintió que Tadashi le ponía una mano en el hombro y le hacía una seña con la cabeza. Lo volteo a ver. En algún momento, su hermano había parado de grabar y había venido a apresurarlos.

Segundos. Sólo segundos.

—... Nos tenemos que ir ya, Hiro. —Indicó Tadashi.

—¡Y-ya voy! sólo estoy... ah... ¡Miguel, gracias por todo! ¡Te llamo cuando llegue!

Hiro se alejaba. No dejaba ir su mano.

—Sí. Yo... buen viaje. ¡Buen viaje a todos! ¡Esperaré tu llamada!

Miguel extendió su brazo lo más que pudo.

—¡Q-que llegues bien, Hiro!

—¡Tú t-también, Miguel!

...

...Sus meñiques se separaron. Su tiempo juntos había llegado oficialmente a su fin.

Un millón con doscientos nueve mil seiscientos segundos disponibles en dos semanas. Parecían bastantes, pero eran finitos, y cuando ya no quedaba ni uno, no parecían realmente tantos.

La familia Hamada accedió al control de seguridad.

Miguel se quedó ahí un momento, parándose de puntitas mirando cómo revisaban a su novio, cómo éste le mandaba miraditas de vez en cuando, como si con los ojos pudiera mantenerse aún conectado a él a pesar de aún no poder tocarlo. Inspeccionaron su equipaje de mano, que no tuviera armas escondidas en el cuerpo o en la ropa (¡Y pensar que esa camiseta que abrazaba su torso de verdad era _suya_! ¡Suya! ¡La había adquirido en Santa Cecilia años atrás, y ahora estaba con Hiro y volaría a San Fransokyo con él! ¡Cómo se moría por ser su camiseta ahora mismo, qué no daría a cambio por tomar su lugar!), y al final le hicieron pasar por el detector de metal sin más ceremonia.

El mexicano se quedó ahí, con el corazón queriendo salirse de su cuerpo para acompañar a su enamorado, mirando cómo la melena greñuda de Hiro se movía cuando volteaba de cuando en cuando a verlo con anhelo, cómo alzaba la mano una y otra vez para despedirse veinte veces más mientras que Miguel correspondía a su gesto en un intento de alcanzarlo, en un anhelo vacío de entrelazar sus dedos con los de él una vez más, mientras su familia aguardaba con infinita paciencia y la multitud empezaba a acumularse en el mismo control de seguridad.

—¡Recuerda que me tienes que llamar, Hiro! —Pidió a todo pulmón, sintiendo que le caían gruesas lágrimas desde los ojos hasta el suelo. —¡Llámame cuando llegues! ¡Por favor!

Hiro contestó algo que no alcanzó a escuchar bien, pero supuso que eso era un sí. ¡Ay, ahora Hiro estaba demasiado lejos para poder oírlo claramente! Aquel balde de agua fría le hizo darse cuenta de que la distancia entre ambos no hacía si no incrementar a cada paso, y terminó de apuñalar su roto corazón.

Pronto, la melena de Hiro empezó a perderse entre en la gente, más pronto de lo que el moreno pudo registrar, forzando a ambos muchachos a mover la cabeza y dar saltitos en un intento de robarse hasta los últimos momentos, hasta las últimas miradas. Escudriñó. Cada vez se le veía menos. Y menos. Y no podía saltar tan alto. Y sacaría su celular para verle por última vez encima de la gente, si no quisiera desperdiciar valiosos momentos en configurarlo y arriesgarse a perder su figura. Figura que se perdía, se perdía entre esa marea de gente. Y se veía menos... y menos...

...Y menos...

...Y Hiro terminó por desaparecer del todo.

Miguel se dió cuenta con horror de que ya no podía verlo en lo absoluto, ni escuchar su voz ni distinguir su pelo, por más que escudriñara y brincara. Por más que se parara de puntillas. Por más que escaneara a la gente... por más que rogó al cielo por un último vistazo que no quería que terminara nunca... ya no estaba.

Se había ido.

Lo único que quedó de él fueron recuerdos inmortales del verano materializados en souvenirs, un sabor a gomitas y a cerezas en los labios (¡tan dulce y tan amargo al mismo tiempo!), una camiseta que no era suya y que le tapaba las marcas que traía en el cuello decorado con un collar a juego con el ajeno, como recuerdos de que todo había realmente ocurrido, enseñanzas y conocimientos que no podría haber descubierto sin él, un calor ausente en las manos, unos ojos húmedos de lágrimas que no dejaban de resbalar por sus mejillas, un corazón hecho pedazos.

...Y un eco en los altavoces que decía...

_Passengers from the 1130 flight from American Airlines going to San Fransokyo, your flight will arrive at gate 7._

_Pasajeros del vuelo 1130 de American Airlines con destino a la ciudad de San Fransokyo, su vuelto llegará a la puerta 7._

Súbitamente... por un momento...

_...El mundo cesó de existir._

—... Miguel. Miguel. —Lo llamó su padre como en un eco lejano, tomándolo ligeramente del hombro para hacerlo reaccionar en medio de su dolor. —M'ijo, tenemos que ir a la estación de autobuses.

—... Ya... ya voy. —Parpadeó, saliendo de su trance y tratando inútilmente de limpiarse las lágrimas, preguntándose si Hiro realmente había existido.

Y, si había existido, por qué desapareció tan pronto.

Ni el abrazo de sus padres, ni un "ya, m'ijo, tranquilo... al rato le llamas..." lo pudo consolar.

Sólo su collar, las marcas ocultas de su cuello, y el olor de la camiseta que no era suya le decían que Hiro Hamada no había sido un hermoso sueño.

Dolía.

En una escala del uno al diez...

—Miguel, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Socorro, caminando a su lado.

Por toda respuesta, Miguel cargó a su hermanita y la abrazó con fuerza, para poder llorar a gusto y así morderse la lengua para no gritar del inmenso dolor que sentía atorado en su alma.

... _Once_. En una escala del uno al diez, _once_.

Ella no entendía muy bien lo que sucedía, pero presintió que quizás la despedida hubiera sido más definitiva de lo que pensó en un inicio, y sintió tristeza. Se dedicó a abrazar a su hermano y acariciarle el pelo como solía hacer cuando alguna de sus muñecas enfermaba y tenía que jugar a mandarlas al médico.

De algún modo y refugiado en la pequeña Socorro, Miguel se despegó del aeropuerto y se dejó llevar como un fantasma deambulante a través de Cancún, con sus padres haciendo algunas últimas paradas para comprar souvenirs de última hora antes de buscar un último taxi que les llevara a la estación. Y aún así, sobraba tiempo.

Se suponía que se iban mucho más tarde, pero por el tiempo de check out tendrían que estar un buen rato atorados en la estación.

Rumbo a la estación de autobuses, Miguel sintió que todo a su alrededor no era más que un sueño. El mundo era gris y sin vida, y lo único de valor en él eran los lugares por donde Hiro y el habrían caminado juntos y tocado las cosas. Recuerdos que regresaban a él en un torrente de mariposas cuando, al mirar el paisaje a través de la ventana del taxi, pequeños flashazos y memorias despertaban en él a través de un cartel de publicidad para ingresar al acuario, o al pasar y ver el malecón, o el mar, o un vendedor de hamacas tejidas en la banqueta, o el supermercado y las varias tiendas a donde habían ido a cometer sus andadas.  
  


Ni siquiera registró el momento en que llegaron. Sólo sabía que la luz del atardecer ya bañaba la estación.

La hora dorada.

La de su primer beso...

—¿Miguel? ¿No quieres un sándwich?

La voz de su madre lo sacó de su ensimismamiento por un segundo, haciéndolo parpadear y volteando a verla.

—Tu mamá empacó para todo el escuadrón 201 y su descendencia.

—Enrique. —Le advirtió Luisa, con voz de "ahora no es el momento.

—Y la descendencia de su descendencia.

—¡Enrique!

—Con todo y bisnietos. ¡Auch, Luisa! ¿Por qué me zapeas?

—¡Por exagerado!

—¡Yo quiero un _changüis_! —Pidió Socorro.

—Yo... yo estoy bien, mamá. Gracias. —Sonrió Miguel con desgana. Luego llevó su mirada por milésima vez al reloj y suspiró.

Hiro debía de estar abordando ya. Ya casi era la hora de salida de su vuelo.

Estúpidos puertos de seguridad, le hubiera gustado acompañarlo hasta las puertas de abordaje. Pero no... "sólo pasajeros con boleto".

Si tan sólo hubiera un modo de pasar los últimos angustiantes momentos con él...

Si tan s—....

...

... _Espera_.

... No _tenían_ por qué dejarlo de éste modo.

Miguel alzó su cabeza gacha y sintió cómo una loca idea surgía en su cerebro. Podría ser... quizá... ¿Debería intentarlo?

Luchando por poner en práctica el tipo de pensamiento rápido e improvisado al que se había acostumbrado durante el intercambio, trató de poner sus ideas en orden. Claro que no podía frenar el avión, eso era imposible. Pero _aún_ le quedaba una última carta que podía jugar si quería impedir que su último recuerdo de Hiro fuera uno de lágrimas.

Tenía que apurarse. Aún tenía unos escasos segundos antes de que el vuelo de Hiro despegara, si no estaba calculando mal.

—¡Mamá! ¿Me haces un favor? ¡Urge!—Pidió el moreno, levantándose de golpe y llamando la atención de sus padres mientras se acomodaba la guitarra y sacaba su móvil del bolsillo, tecleando apresuradamente quién sabe qué cosas.

—¿Ahora qué te pasa, Miguel? Si ya casi nos vamos... —Preguntó Luisa, pero por toda respuesta Miguel le extendió el teléfono, que mostraba la pantalla de "llamando".

—¡Será rápido! Sólo... ¡¿Podrías apuntarme con la cámara?!

Por Diosito, por Chaac, por quien sea... esperaba de verdad que Hiro aún no hubiera activado el modo avión en su celular.

* * *

Hiro Hamada estaba seguro de haber dejado la mitad de su alma al otro lado de aquel control de seguridad, pero no le quedó de otra que seguirse moviendo. Aunque a éstas alturas, se sentía más como si se estuviera arrastrando.

Y pensar que hace unos días no podía esperar por volver a San Fransokyo y liberarse del infierno vacacional de 35º a la sombra.

Es decir, sí quería regresar a casa, pero con su novio. Cosa imposible.

Se dejó caer en su asiento del avión sintiéndose como un hombre derrotado, con la mirada apagada de melancolía aún cuando su hermano le había cedido el asiento a un costado de la ventana. Apenas y tuvo las fuerzas para espiar el exterior y llenar sus ojos con el cielo azul, las palmeras, y los grandes edificios modernos que podía ver a la distancia mientras el resto de los pasajeros abordaban.

Y sí, era muy bonito, pero... no era lo mismo si no estaba Miguel presente con su música. Su voz. Su calor. Sus abrazos, sus besos, la increíble calma que le transmitía con tan solo tomarle la mano, su modo de hacerle recargar sus energías aún tras el más agotador día de intentos fallidos de programación... A la playa de su corazón le hacía falta Miguel para estar completa.

Tanto luchar por conservar un amor de verano para que al final terminasen separados de todos modos.

Es su noviazgo y se pone cursi y tristón si quiere.

El celular sonó y tuvo que dejar de sentirse mal por sí mismo un momento, porque es que uno no se puede angustiar a gusto si el culo le está vibrando de notificaciones.

**Videollamada entrante -- Estrellita**

_SDFKLJASDLHSFJSADFMIGUELSABECOMOLEERMENTESCONTESTA_.

Contestó tan rápido que está seguro que se dejó la coordinación en algún lado por ahí. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver al otro lado de la pantalla el dulce rostro mexicano de su novio. Ya lo extrañaba mucho y apenas se habían separado.

Maldita adolescencia, le transformó en un cursi básico como cualquiera.

—¡Miguel! ¡Hola! —Sonrió.

—¡Hiro! ¡Hola!

—M'ijo, apártate tantito que estás en toda la pantalla. —Dijo Luisa, al parecer sosteniendo el celular.

—¡Ah, sí sí! —El moreno retrocedió un poco para no estar tan cerca de la cámara, quedando en medio de lo que parecía ser la estación de autobuses mientras la multitud le miraba con curiosidad.

Hiro alzó una ceja divertido y entretenido al notar que el moreno traía la guitarra con él, mientras que Tadashi... espiaba por encima de su hombro, comiendo botanas que el avión le había ofrecido.

Porque, ¿qué buen hermano mayor no metichea las conversaciones privadas y cursis de su hermano menor?

—¿Qué pasa, Miguel? En unos momentos arranca el avión y deberé colgar.

—Sí, ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Tadashi ruidosamente.

—¡Me llamó a mí, no seas fisgón! —Protestó Hiro, intentando sacar de cuadro a su hermano mientras éste reía.

—Es que... ¿Estás en el avión?

—Sí, bueno, aún no despegamos, pero cuando lo hagamos deberé de colgar, lo siento... la wifi...

Miguel entró en pánico. Maldita sea, tendría que apurarse o terminaría rapeando en lugar de cantarle.

—¡Está bien, sólo será un momento! ¡Yo... eh...! ¡Ay, al grano! ¡Lo que intento decir es que, cuando te vi irte, me sentí muy mal! Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¡No quiero que nos vayamos tristes, Hiro! ¡No quiero que sea ese el último recuerdo del verano!

El corazón de Hiro se encogió un poquito.

Pero antes de poder responder, Miguel rasgueó las cuerdas.

—¡Hiro! ¡Chapitas! Pensé que sería lo más adecuado para despedirnos con una sonrisa. Y aunque sé que se oirá un poco rara mi versión... porquemivozestámuymalparaésto...

—¡Tu voz está bonita, m'ijo! ¡Wooo!—Lo animó Luisa, haciendo enrojecer a Miguel y sacándole una risita a Hiro.

—G-gracias mamá... ¡E-en fin! ¡Tómalo como una versión de mí para ti!

—¿El qué? —El corazón de Hiro ya no se encogió. Ahora, latía aceleradamente de emoción al querer descubrir lo que el moreno le quería cantar.

—¿Tu novio te va a llevar serenata? Awww. —Sonrió Tadashi, dándole un leve codazo cómplice que hizo a Hiro enrojecer.

—¡Tadashi! —Regañó Hiro.

—¡Chapitas! —Llamó Miguel.

— _Chapitas._ —Siguió Tadashi.

—¡Tía Cass! —Llamó Hiro para acusarlo.

—¡Tía Cass! —Se intentó defender Tadashi.

Pero entonces Miguel empezó a tocar en su guitarra y los ojos de Hiro se abrieron de sorpresa. En un segundo, se le olvidó su tía, el avión, la distancia, Tadashi. Se llenaron de lágrimas que luchó por no dejar caer. Reconocía esas notas.

_Reconocería su canción favorita en cualquier lado._

_**Inmortales**_.

—¿Te está cantando en medio de toda la estación de autobuses? —Preguntó Tadashi, asomándose a ver el celular de su hermano, extrañado de oír la voz en inglés de Miguel.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Cass, quien también se asomó al celular de Hiro, eliminando la poca o nula privacidad que al menor de los Hamada le quedaba.

Pero a Hiro no le importaba.

Todo lo que podía ver, en la pantalla, era a Miguel bailando suavemente en medio de una estaci{on de autobuses que le veía cantar y bailar ante un celular, filmándole, unos incluso echando porras, la voz de Coco riendo de fondo, algunos policías y personal de venta de boletos confundidos ante la escena.

Pero a Miguel tampoco le importaba.

Sólo le importaba que Hiro partiera con una sonrisa.

—¡Te está cantando en inglés! —Reafirmó Tadashi, con una sonrisa ancha. —¡EN INGLÉS!

—¡Te oí la primera vez, déjame oír! —Contestó Hiro con entusiasmo, tapándole la boca a su hermano y empujándolo a un lado sin quitar ni la sonrisa ni los ojos de la pantalla.

Miguel simplemente sonrió al ver su gesto a través de la videollamada.

¡Haría que fuera el mejor atardecer de todos!

Ninguna de sus memorias del verano fue falsa.

Ninguno de sus sentimientos fue inventado.

¡Y podían continuar juntos a partir de ahora!

Por la fuerza que me das...

Por el amor que aún te tengo...

Éste adiós...

**¡SÓLO SERÁ UN "HASTA PRONTO"!**

Adiós, Chapitas.

Adiós, Estrellita.

Adiós.

_Y nuestros hilos se volverán a encontrar algún día._

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  23. **Algo está cambiando** \- Julieta Venegas _[El ojo del huracán]_  
  

  24. **Caminar de tu mano** \- Río Roma _[Agridulce despedida]_  
  

  25. **Agua** \- Jarabe de palo _[Distancia]_  
  

  26. **Dime ven** \- Motel _[2000 metros]_  
  

  27. **Vía láctea** \- Zoé _[Escrito en las estrellas]_  
  

  28. **Yo te diré** \- Miranda _[Amor de verano]_  
  

  29. **Molinos de viento** \- Mago de Oz _[Tesis (I parte)]_  
  

  30. **Bésame mucho** \- Natalia Díaz _[Difícil de explicar (II parte)]_  
  

  31. **Remember me** \- Miguel ft. Natalia Lafourcade _[Adiós Chapitas y Estrellita]_  
  

  32. **Immortals** \- Fall Out Boy _[Adiós Chapitas y Estrellita]_  
  




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, soy Axu! Espero disfrutaras del capítulo final de Tesis de un Amor de Verano.
> 
> ¡¡¡MUGHAS GRACIAS A ESTRELLA Y A TATSU POR AYUDARME CON LAS IMÁGENES DEL FINAL!!! ;A; Éstas mujeres son ángeles <3 <3 <3 Me hubiera gustado invitar a más gente a participar, pero pues, no hubo tiempo y ya no quería retrasar más el final. Aún así, fue todo muy lindo y y y y ;____; voy a chillar. No puedo creer que por fin esté acabado.
> 
> DESPEDIDA.
> 
> Si estás leyendo ésto posterior a Abril de 2019, quizá no lo sepas, pero éste fanfic fue un viaje de principio a fin, y me gustaría despedirme apropiadamente de los que me acompañaron hasta aquí :') puedes saltarte todo lo de abajo si quieres.
> 
> Yo quería una historia de amor acerca de dos personas que ya cargaban defectos, virtudes, familias, y trasfondos socio-culturales, geográficos, y espirituales antes de toparse. Dos individuos diferentes que simplemente se conocieron de casualidad, como nos suele suceder a nosotros.
> 
> Tú ya eres tu propia persona, así como lo es todo el que te rodea. Cada quien tiene un camino recorrido y nos dirigimos a nuestras metas a diferentes pasos y cargando nuestros propios fantasmas.
> 
> Por ello, creo que el amor es un acto incondicional de compañía, reciprocidad, y respeto por lo que cada uno ha logrado. No se trata de cambiar a la gente, de recompensas, o de "salvar" personas. Sólo eres el protagonista de tu historia, y un personaje secundario, un capítulo, en el resto de la gente. Así que aprende de otros lo bueno y ayúdales a desechar lo malo, respeta su individualidad y celébralos por ello. Así como no debes aceptar que alguien te trate como a un adorno, trofeo o complemento en su vida, o como un juguete roto sólo porque tienes defectos y cosas que no les parecen, no debes de ver ni tratar al resto de éste modo.
> 
> No estamos aquí buscando a nuestra "media naranja". Somos personas, somos plenos, estamos completos. No es derecho de nadie el forzarnos a "curar" lo que creen que está mal con nosotros si no estamos de acuerdo, ni es tu derecho esperar que alguien te lea la mente y se sobre-esfuerce en girar alrededor tuyo para hacer tu vida más cómoda sólo porque existes, como si fuéramos el protagonista de su universo. No hay persona perfecta, pero sí diferente. Individuos únicos en su tipo cuya compañía elegimos día a día cuando se trata de amor.
> 
> El Higuel es una ship a la que le debo mucho.
> 
> Tesis nació en el cuarto de un hospital (como los partos de verdad lol) al tiempo que yo agonizaba de influenza y pulmonía. No sabía en lo que me metía, pero quería intentarlo de todos modos. Y fue una experiencia para mi tanto como para ti. Un viaje muy largo que no puedo creer que por fin haya terminado.
> 
> Si lees ésto en Abril de 2019, entonces probablemente te habrá tocado parte del mame de actualizaciones semanales, spam, wattpad cayéndose porque no podía cargar el capítulo de modo simultáneo para tanta gente, y memes. El desmadre de "ya llegué"s que se armaba en el primer párrafo de una actualización. Sé que incluso hubo gente usando traductores para leer la historia en otros idiomas, porque nunca pude traducirla al inglés pero aún así querían saber cuál era todo el alboroto. (Perdón por eso, por cierto :'DDDD está cabrón traducirlo al inglés sin mucha ayuda y con poca disponibilidad de tiempo OTL si alguien me ayuda no me enojo (?)).
> 
> PERO.
> 
> Tanto si llegaste aquí en Abril, como si llegaste posterior a ésta fecha... Muchas gracias por venir aquí y leer mi historia antes de juzgarla por la portada, la ship, la narración, la caracterización, o lo que fuera, incluso la mismísima escritora si no te caigo o caía muy bien. :')
> 
> Espero que mi historia te inspire a continuar la tuya propia. Te dirán que no se puede, o que no sirves para ello, o que no lo sabes hacer, pero tú síguele de todos modos. Tú eres el protagonista de tu vida. Tú decides quién quieres que aparezca en la misma para acompañarte en tu travesía. Tú tienes la pluma narrativa ahora, y desde siempre la has tenido.
> 
> ¡Gracias por el viaje y por hacerme volver a escribir!
> 
> Nos vemos en el epílogo, y en el resto de mis historias.
> 
> Axureé, cambio y fuera.


	31. Epílogo

Hiro contempló con fascinación la publicación impresa ante él. Abrió su encuadernado azul marino. Lo volvió a cerrar. La contraportada de la primera página era una perfecta calca de la impresión en letras doradas de la portada.

El fruto de meses de esfuerzo por fin estaba en sus manos.

A un costado suyo, Tadashi colocó una mano en su hombro con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—Te dije que las impresiones salían muy bien ahí. —Afirmó su hermano. —Y bien, ¿qué se siente tener tu nombre impreso en tu primera publicación?

Hiro se hizo el desentendido, aún si era imposible borrarle la sonrisa de la cara.

—Los neurotransmisores de Hiro están elevados. —Indicó Baymax. —La felicidad es buena para mejorar tu estado de ánimo y las defensas de tu sistema inmunológico.

—Nada que ver, chicos, sólo es una tesis. —Respondió el genio, aún con una sonrisa.

—Hey, no cualquiera crea un nuevo sistema completo para robots. —Lo animó su hermano. —Y de aquí sólo vendrán más y mejores cosas, puedes estar orgulloso de ti mismo.

—¿Pero era necesario imprimir una copia para cada uno?

—¿Bromeas? No me hubieran dejado tranquilo si no te hubiera convencido, están muy emocionados por ti.

Hiro sonrió levemente para luego dirigir una nueva mirada a la publicación en cuestión. Por inercia levantó sus dedos para pasarlos por encima de la letras doradas de la portada. No podía creer lo próximo que estaba a graduarse.

Tadashi fue quien le dio un aventón de vuelta a casa en su pequeño auto de segunda mano. Quería pasarse un rato para saludar a su tía y comprar algunas de las golosinas preferidas de Honey Lemon antes de regresar a su propio departamento.

Aunque no habían salido tan tarde, el horario era traicionero y, para cuando llegaron al Lucky cat, ya se estaba oscureciendo en medio del crepúsculo, y su tía estaba encendiendo las luces del café.

—¿Cuándo es tu examen de defensa? ¿Diciembre, verdad? —Preguntó el mayor, estacionando el auto fuera del Lucky Cat.

Un escalofrío recorrió a Hiro de los pies a la cabeza, y los dientes le castañetearon levemente.

—¡Brrrr! Ugh, no me lo recuerdes... ¡Me dan escalofríos de sólo pensar en ello!

Tadashi se rió y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad para bajar del auto y dirigirse al café. Hiro le imitó, si bien con un paso más nervioso, notando que las palabras de Tadashi le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

—Te irá bien, tu proyecto es convincente. El doctor Allan está bastante emocionado y te tiene mucha fe.

—Bueno, al menos _uno_ de nosotros dos me tiene fe.

—¡Hiro! De verdad, estará bien, tranquilo. Además nosotros te estamos apoyando, y estoy seguro de que Miguel también lo hace.

La mención del nombre de su novio hizo que Hiro frenara en seco, quedándose ligeramente detrás de su hermano quién, al no notarlo, simplemente entró al Lucky Cat a saludar a su tía sin notarlo.

Miguel...

¿...Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya lejos de él?

Hiro levantó la mirada al cielo con añoranza, topándose con las nubes aborregadas del frío de octubre por encima de él.

Curioso. Aún con un cielo tan frío y la decoración de Halloween por los alrededores, era fácil recordar el caluroso verano de hace meses atrás como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, desde en momento en que le vio por primera vez hasta el día en que tuvo que decirle adiós. Cada uno de sus besos, cada uno de sus abrazos, cada uno de sus lunares, de sus risas, de sus canciones...

Y ahí, a la luz del atardecer, en medio de los millones de puntos de luz que era la ciudad, la hora dorada del crepúsculo que tanto le recordaba a la playa, a Miguel, a la Riviera, a noches estrelladas acompañado de sus cantos, de su sonrisa con hoyuelo colándose a través de una ventana, bengalas de colores, tropiezos, acuarios, torpes pasos de baile, programaciones en conjunto, hamaca, lluvia, besos escondidos, el pulso tranquilizador de su mano entre la suya siendo capaz de calmarlo de cualquier nervio.

Recordándole que era fuerte.

**_¿Quién dice que no duelen_ **

**_Las huellas en la arena...?_ **

El verano más precioso de su vida se había ido. Y la luna, que estuvo vigilando y guardando su secreto, ahora era uno de los mil recuerdos tangibles que la quedaban del mismo.

¿Quizá Miguel pudiera verla también? Quería pensar que sí, porque era reconfortante para sentir que 3000 kilómetros de distancia no eran tantos, y que quizá, si cerraba los ojos, podría regresar el tiempo atrás y sentir su mano una vez más.

Sí, estaba en casa. Pero le extrañaba.

Ni el peso de todas las tesis impresas que llevaba con él podría igualar al de la añoranza que cargaba en su corazón. Y la prueba era que en la página de la dedicatoria podías fácilmente encontrar a Miguel entre todos los nombres.

**_Tu huella el mar se la llevó,_ **

**_Pero la luna sigue ahí._ **

**_...Pero esa luna es mi condena..._ **

Recordándose que tenía que ser fuerte si quería volver a ver a su ahora novio a larga distancia, tomó aire y se decidió, por fin, a entrar al café.

—¡Oh, Hiro, ahí estabas! —Exclamó con entusiasmo su tía al verle entrar. —¡Tadashi me dijo que ya fueron a recoger tus tesis! ¿Puedo verlas?

—Uhm, seguro. Pero no son nada impresionante. —Sonrió el genio ligeramente avergonzado, dejando los tomos sobre el mostrador de la cocina.

—¡Oh vaya! Se ve pesado, ¿Cómo has logrado cargarlas tú solo? ¿Eres Ironman o algo así? —Rió Cass mientras contaba de uno en uno cada uno de los diez tomos.

Hiro sintió que se atragantaba con el aire y eso que no había tomado nada. Tadashi por otro lado, por poco terminó tirando su charola de pan, así que tuvo que disimular.

—Eh... ah, eso, es que eh... ¡tu comida me ha hecho más fuerte! ¡Sí, es eso, muchas gracias tía! —Titubeó Hiro, no queriendo revelar su identidad secreta como superhéroe.

Casa rió y negó con la cabeza. Estos chicos de ahora...

—¡Oh, es verdad! Tenemos que empacar una de éstas para Miguel. Llamó hace un momento pero le dije que no estabas, quizá te interese devolverle pronto la llamada.

—¿Llamó? ¿Pasó algo? —Era imposible no reaccionar al nombre de su pareja, o no escuchar su voz en su cabeza a la mera mención de haber recibido una llamada.

UNA LLAMADA QUE NO PUDO ATENDER, AGH.

...Vaya... realmente le echaba de menos... ¿Verdad?

**_Despacio en la mañana_ **

**_A gritos por la noche_ **

**_Las voces vivas del recuerdo se disfrazan de intuición_ **

**_Y en una voz tu voz se esconde_ **

**_Y en una voz tu voz se esconde_ **

—No lo creo, se veía muy tranquilo. Creo que sólo quería felicitarte.

Haciendo una nota mental de regresarle pronto la llamada, Hiro asintió y se dedicó a pasar un poco de tiempo con su familia, hablándoles sobre la tesis, los tomos impresos, y ayudando a separar un tomo de otro. Incluso pudieron cenar juntos, y hasta Cass empacó un poco de comida para que Tadashi pudiera llevarse a casa y compartir con Honey Lemon.

No fue hasta que su hermano se hubo ido a su departamento y que su tía y él hubieran recogido la cocina que pudo, por fin, retirarse a su habitación para buscar iniciar una videollamada con su novio.

Esperaba que no estuviera dormido ya.

Tomó su celular y optó por comunicarse por WhatsApp con él. El teléfono llamó dos veces y luego, para su sorpresa, se encontró con la cara de la señora Luisa en pantalla, rodeada de un alboroto de fiesta y música tradicionales alrededor de ella y miles de luces de colores, papel picado y gente bailando a su alrededor, varios de los cuales reconoció como miembros de la familia Rivera.

Pero eso no contestaba su duda: ¿qué hacía ella con el teléfono de Miguel?

—¡Bueno, hola! ¡Ay, eres Hiro! ¡Hola, Hiro! —Gritó para hacerse escuchar en medio de la algarabía general.

La cara de Enrique se asomó para verlo también.

—¡Ah, Hiro, hola! ¿Cómo estás?

—M-muy buenas noches señores Rivera. Ehm... ¡Estoy bien, gracias! Oiga, ¿y Mi-...?

—¡Ay qué bueno Hiro! —Contestó Luisa.

—Ssssí, gracias... —Cómo cuesta hablar con los Rivera. —Llamé porque... bueno primero espero que estén todos bien allá y--...

—¡Ay sí todo bien acá, gracias por preguntar, Hiro, qué dulce! —Luisa interrumpió.

—Miguel también te manda saludos. —Interceptó Enrique.

—Eh... esquemitíamedijoqu-.... —Hiro intentó rapear su diálogo a ver si así podía soltar una frase completa.

—¡También me saludas a tu tía! —Pues no, no se iba a salir con la suya. —¡Muchos abrazos también! Ah, ¿qué te dijo?

POR FIN.

—¡Sí, mi tía! Eh... me dijo que Miguel había llamado. ¿Está todo bien?

—¡Ay, sí, no te preocupes! Sólo quería desearte suerte con las tesis e invitarte a ver su presentación ésta noche. ¡Y llegaste justo a tiempo, mira!

Fue en ese bendito momento en que Luisa volteó el teléfono que Hiro entendió a lo que ella se refería. Ante él parecía extenderse una plaza que vagamente creyó ver en las memorias de Miguel como la plaza del mariachi, excepto que la estatua presente era la de su tatarabuelo Héctor Rivera. Había gente bailando, y en el kiosko al centro, una banda de mariachi acompañaba a Miguel en su canción, con una voz que se notaba ya estaba empezando a pasar por la pubertad.

**_Y yo sé que tal vez_ **

**_Tú nunca escuches mi canción, yo sé_ **

**_Y yo sé que tal vez_ **

**_Te siga usando así_ **

**_Robándote en mi inspiración_ **

Lucía su reluciente traje rojo de mariachi con detalles dorados y un maquillaje de calavera que le sentaba más que bien. Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente enternecido, aún si no entendía del todo lo que él estaba cantando.

Quizá si no hubiera tanto ruido y si el moreno invirtiera en un celular de mejor calidad PODRÍA ENTENDER MÁS, ¿VERDAD?

Nota mental: mejorar los electrónicos de Miguel tan pronto llegara a San Fransokyo a estudiar. Lo saca tanto de quicio como sus "ratitos".

_—Dirás que es raro lo que me pasó..._

—¡Así se hace m'ijooooo! ¡Woooo! —Animó Luisa mientras Enrique aplaudía. De fondo, la pequeña Coco bailaba con su primo Abel entre risas.

Hiro no dijo nada. Estaba enternecido por la escena.

_—Parece que anoche te encontré en mis sueños... las palabras que dije se volvieron canción, versos que tuyos son y el recuerdo nos dio..._

Y la letra de la canción sólo le recordaba a aquel verano que habían pasado juntos.

_—¡Una melodía bella que el alma tocó! Con el ritmo que vibra, ¡en nuestro interior!_

El genio sonrió ligeramente y se acomodó para poder disfrutar de la voz de Miguel, poniéndose cómodo sobre su cama mientras los padres de Miguel le daban ánimo y lo animaban a seguir, mientras él se perdía en la letra de su canción y en los recuerdos que le llegaban como llegan las olas a la orilla de la playa.

Era casi como estar de nuevo con el en la Riviera. Casi como si de nuevo pudiera extender su mano y tomar la ajena con ese simple gesto.

_—¡Amor verdadero nos une por siempre, en el latido de mi corazón!_

...Qué bueno que le dejaban disfrutar del espectáculo a él también. De verdad.

Ayudaba a que fuera menos doloroso extrañarlo.

**_Mientras siga viendo tu cara_ **

**_En la cara de la luna_ **

**_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz_ **

**_Entre las olas entre la espuma..._ **

La melodía continuó por algún tiempo, pero al acercarse a su final, Enrique interrumpió el momento brevemente.

—Ahorita que termine su canción viene para acá, Hiro, y lo vas a poder saludar. —Comentó él.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad? Pero, uh, ¿No estará demasiado cansado?

—¡No, qué va! Si lleva todo el día queriendo verte.

El corazón de Hiro latió ligeramente más fuerte al enterarse de ésto.

Con paciencia, esperó a que el acto de Miguel terminara y a que el moreno se despidiera de todos para poder verlo. Incluso le vio bajar apresuradamente por las escaleras del quiosco y escabullirse entre las personas para poder regresar a dónde estaban sus padres.

—¡Mamá, papá! ¿Cómo estuve? —Preguntó con las mejillas rojas y los dientes temblorosos por el esfuerzo, la temperatura y la adrenalina.

—¡Precioso como siempre, mi tamalito de dulce! —Felicitó Luisa, abrazando a su hijo y dándole un beso en la mejilla que hizo que el muchacho sonriera.

—A mí también me gustó mucho, estrellita. —Sonó la voz electrónica de Hiro a través del teléfono.

Miguel abrió mucho los ojos y volteó a ver a su padre. Ahí, entre sus manos, estaba un celular con el precioso y sonriente rostro de Hiro en videollamada, saludándole con su característica sonrisa de medio lado.

La persona en quien había pensado mientras cantaba una canción con una sutil dedicatoria le había escuchado.

**_Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_ **

**_Porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti, de ti_ **

**_Me hable de ti..._ **

La expresión de asombro de Miguel pronto se transformó en una de felicidad, corriendo hacia el aparato tan pronto su mamá le dio una palmadita en la espalda para animarlo a saludar.

—¡Hiro! —Gritó, y tomó el celular que su padre le ofrecía. Una sonrisa dulcemente nostálgica delataba lo mucho que le había extrañado. —¡Oh, Hiro! ¡Sí llamaste! ¿Me viste cantar? Ay, espero que te gustara...

—¿Bromeas? A mí siempre me gustan tus presentaciones y lo sabes. Tan pronto como me enteré que llamaste hice lo posible por comunicarme. Tu mamá me dejó ver todo, eres un excelente cantante.

Miguel dejó salir una risita nerviosa, sintiéndose halagado.

—¿Cómo te fue con las tesis, Hiro? Tú tía me mencionó algo de que ya las ibas a imprimir hace días.

—¡Oh, sí! Aquí están. Pedí una copia para ustedes, como Miguel me pidió. —Sonrió Hiro, mostrando uno de los tomos por la cámara. —Quizá cuando Miguel venga a San Fransokyo de intercambio escolar podría entregársela en persona.

Para sorpresa de Hiro, los ojos de Miguel se abrieron mucho y su sonrisa cambió a shock, como recordando algo que casi había olvidado. El asiático alzó una ceja extrañado, pero su novio tomó el celular de las manos de su padre y se adelantó antes de él poder preguntar algo al respecto:

—A-ah... ¡Mamá, papá! Este... perdón pero, tengo que hablar con Hiro en... ¡a solas! —Preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa. —¡Hay muchas cosas que quiero contarle y ahora ya no voy a presentar más! Así que si me perdonan, eh... ¡Los veo después!

Extrañado, Hiro no intervino, permitiendo que el mexicano le llevara a través de luces de colores y un ambiente festivo en dirección a un rincón un poco más aislado. Un ladrido llamó la atención de ambos, pero no era más que Dante, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad en dirección a ambos para acompañar a Miguel.

—¡Oh! ¡Mira, Hiro, Dante también viene! —Sonrió Miguel, acomodándose en un banco solitario y lejos del bullicio general, al lado de un alegre Dante.

—¿Qué está comiendo? Tiene algo en el hocico. —Preguntó Hiro.

—Pan dulce, le gusta mucho. —Contestó Miguel, dando algunas caricias al perro y enfocando la cámara en su dirección, a lo cual Dante ladró alegremente. —Creo que alguien debió de darle un garibaldi, tiene chochitos, mira.

—¿Garibaldi?

—¡Es como un panqué, pero con dulcecitos!

—¡Miguel, lo vas a enfermar!

—¡Ahora te oyes como Baymax! ¡Tranquilo, no le pasa nada! —Se rió el moreno. Luego se quedó un rato rascando las orejitas de Dante. —...Oye, Hiro. Necesito decirte algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —Hiro se incorporó un poco sobre la cama. El súbito tono de preocupación de Miguel lo había puesto sobre alerta.

Miguel se mordió los labios. Oh, Hiro lo iba a matar como dijera ésto. Pero no tenía alternativa, peor sería seguir evitando decirle, por mucho que quisiera hacerlo.

**_La vida se me esconde_ **

**_Detrás de una promesa sin cumplir_ **

Con dedos temblorosos, enfocó la cámara hacia el mismo. Era lo más cerca que podía tener a una conversación frente a frente con su pareja. Dante, como sintiendo su preocupación, ladró y torpemente brincó para recostarse sobre la banca, al lado de Miguel, y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus piernas.

—Apliqué a todas las becas e intercambios que pude como me dijiste, pero... Ay, me vas a matar. —Murmuró.

—¿Qué sucede? Miguel, ¿qué pasa?

—...No me aceptaron para el intercambio a San Fransokyo... escogieron a otra persona. Y la beca que me sí me aceptó requiere que me quede en México hasta finalizar la preparatoria...

Hiro se quedó boqueando por un momento, procesando la noticia.

—...Lo siento mucho Hiro... no pude cumplir nuestra promesa.

La preparatoria de Miguel tenía una beca de intercambio bastante buena para alumnos que ya habían decidido, desde temprana edad, a qué querían dedicarse por el resto de su vida. Aplicabas al inicio de la prepa, se te preparaba un tiempo en el idioma y materias específicas, y al final viajabas a otro país un semestre entero, a especializarte más en el área de tu elección.

Durante meses Hiro y sus amigos hicieron de tutor a larga distancia de Miguel. Mejoraron sus calificaciones de física, matemáticas, química, informática y biología, mientras que Miguel y la familia Rivera se encargaron de sus propias calificaciones en el área de humanidades. Buscó sobre Historia con sus abuelos y los encargados del ahora museo de Héctor Rivera, sobre Literatura con su prima Rosa, y él mismo se encargó de mejorar su puntaje en música con tutoría de los mariachis de Santa Cecilia, para mejorar lo más posible sus habilidades musicales.

**_De donde nace alguna inspiración_ **

**_De donde nace otra canción_ **

**_Y ya no sé bien quién se esconde_ **

**_Yo ya no sé lo que se esconde_ **

Pasaron, a su vez, meses y meses de mejorar su inglés en todos los ámbitos, elevándolo a un nivel que fuera más que suficiente para pasar el examen de aptitudes y conocimientos, y estaban tan seguros de que podrían, quizá, con algo de suerte, volver a verse cuando Miguel tuviera dieciséis o diecisiete años...

Estaba tan cerca...

—¿Por... por qué no te aceptaron? ¿Te dijeron...?

—...S-sí, pero... Aquí es donde te vas a enojar conmigo, Hiro...

—¿Por qué me enojaría si no fue tu culpa?

—Es que... a la preparatoria no le gustó que yo quisiera estudiar música. —Murmuró. —Querían que me dedicara a una carrera más científica, más de ciencias... que si cambiaba mi especialidad quizá podría ir. Y...

—... Y no quisiste.

—... L-la música es mi vida. No puedo imaginarme haciendo otra cosa. Así que... les dije que no podía y... Eligieron a alguien con una carrera más científica. Yo... lo siento mucho, Hiro.

**_Y yo sé que tal vez_ **

**_Tú nunca escuches mi canción, yo sé..._ **

El moreno parpadeó intentando contener las lágrimas, sintiendo una culpa muy pesada que empezaba a asentarse aún más en su pecho, prefiriendo desviar la cámara para que le grabara lo menos posible, mientras Dante se dedicaba a lamerle la mano libre..

Su novio era un genio de la robótica, y sus amigos, grandes científicos próximos a graduarse y a contribuir con grandes descubrimientos en el mundo. Pero el mismo amor que le tenían ellos a sus carreras, era el amor que Miguel le tenía a la música. Y, como antaño con su familia, le aterraba la perspectiva de que su sueño resultase ser un estorbo en otras cosas que quería cumplir.

Las ciencias eran fantásticas, y no les quitaba mérito en absoluto. Pero él prefería otra cosa para él mismo. Lastimosamente, no era la que más le acercaba a otro de sus sueños.

Ahora se sentía un tonto iluso por preferir la música por encima de la ciencia, que se oía mucho más importante.

Hiro debía de estar muy decepcionado, y Miguel ya no estaba seguro de si había tomado la decisión correcta.

Al otro lado de la línea, Hiro resopló.

—¡Pero claro que no fue tu culpa! ¿Por qué me pides perdón? ¡No es tu culpa que no aprecien tu talento!

—¿Hiro? —Miguel levantó la cabeza. —¿No estás enojado...?

**_Y yo sé que tal vez_ **

**_Te siga usando a ti_ **

**_Robándote en mi inspiración_ **

—¿Por qué? Ellos son los que le dieron más importancia a las ciencias que a las artes, eso ya no fue tu culpa.

—Pero... no quise hacer cosas importantes y, por eso ya no voy a poder verde...

—¡No! —Hiro se alarmó, incorporándose. —Oye, ¡no! La música y la ciencia son diferentes, pero lo que tú haces también es digno de pasión. A mí me gusta que luches por tu sueño, no me gustaría que te forzaras a hacer algo sólo por mí.

Miguel suspiró, ligeramente aliviado de que su novio no estuviera molesto. Dante gimoteó brevemente y limpió las lágrimas de Miguel con la lengua mientras su novio le sonreía y trataba de tranquilizarlo.

—¡No te preocupes por el viaje a San Fransokyo! Es decir, sí es... triste, pero... ¡No es tu culpa! Encontraremos otra solución, no todo está perdido.

—Pero... sólo podía aplicar a esa beca éste semestre, Hiro...

—¡No importa, tendremos más opciones! Te dieron una beca para seguir estudiando música allá, ¿cierto?

—S-sí...

—¡Pues ya está! Tú ocúpate de subir tu nivel de música. Y yo investigaré por éste lado si alguna escuela podría aceptarte durante preparatoria o antes de que entres a la universidad. ¡Podrías venir becado aquí a estudiar música! ¿Quién necesita de la tonta preparatoria? ¡Nosotros no!

Miguel sonrió ligeramente, terminando de limpiarse las lágrimas mientras que Dante volvía a ladrar alegremente y a mover la cola.

Adoraba a su novio.

Quizá no pudiera verlo en físico por ahora, pero... mientras tanto, podría seguirle viendo a larga distancia, y hablándole y... recordándolo. Recordándolo como lo más bonito que pudo haberle sucedido durante ese verano.

**_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la Luna_ **

**_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz_ **

**_Entre las olas, entre la espuma_ **

**_Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_ **

**_Porque cada canción me hablé de ti, de ti,_ **

**_¡De ti!_ **

—Tienes razón. Podemos seguir adelante. —Sonrió Miguel. —Muchas gracias, Chapis... pensé que estarías realmente molesto.

—¡Para nada, estrellita! Estoy contento de que al menos puedas estudiar en México, ¡realmente tienes talento y mereces desarrollarlo!

Miguel se sonrojó un poco. Una tímida sonrisa subió a su rostro.

—Y... y y y ¡Qué tal tú, eh! ¡Que ya imprimiste tus tesis, el gran descubrimiento de la humanidad que va a revolucionar el mundo! ¿Guardaste mi copia?

—Aksldhfasdlsdlfksdf. —Contestó Hiro, su rostro rápidamente subiendo en tonos de rojo. —¡N-no es tan buena! ¡Y sí, guardé tu copia! ¡P-pero estás exagerando!

—¡¿Bromeas?! ¡Estás instalando un sistema revolucionario, Hiro! ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

Hiro optó por la confiable y milenaria práctica de hacerse bolita en la cama y esconder su rostro tras su almohada mientras Miguel le llenaba de afecto, justo como en los viejos tiempos.

—Je, ahora recuerdo por qué te apodé "Chapitas".

—¡MIGUEL, YA!

—¡Pero si te ves adorable de ese modo!

—¡Basta!

—¿Y cuándo es tu defensa?

—¡Ahora no te voy a decir por pesado!

Miguel rió. Era justo como los primeros días, cuando le conoció y le cantó por primera vez, y Hiro se sonrojó completamente.

**_¡Ay, mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la Luna!_ **

**_Mientras siga escuchando tu voz_ **

**_Entre las olas y entre la espuma_ **

**_Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación_ **

**_Porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti,_ **

**_¡De ti!_ **

Era fácil recordar su tiempo juntos cuando Hiro se portaba así de adorable.

La playa, la arena, el mar, la espuma, las carreras a través del clima húmedo y cálido buscando dónde conseguir los dispositivos electrónicos que necesitaba.

La añoranza ya no pesaba tanto cuando eso pasaba.

Hiro siguió hecho un ovillo sobre su cama, efectivamente activando su modo puercoespín mientras le miraba feíto en medio del rojo semáforo que parecía haberse apoderado de su rostro. El moreno simplemente se rió con su evidente berrinche.

— ** _Yo seguiré buscando o seguiré escapando... Tal vez de ti, tal vez de mí._** ** _~_** —Cantó.

Hiro le miró con una ceja alzada, poniendo atención a su performance pero a la vez juzgándolo de un modo que muy claramente decía "TU MÚSICA NO ME VA A HACER SALIR DE MI BATICUEVA DE COBIJAS, RIVERA" mientras que Miguel simplemente le sonreía con dulzura.

Hay que aplacar a la bestia de pelos de pomerania, sí.

— ** _Yo seguiré buscándole una explicación, a esta canción... También_** ** _~_**

Ok, Hiro admitía que sí estaba empezando a salir de su montón de cobijas. No sólo porque la voz de Miguel es divina a sus oídos y MALDITA SEA, SE APROVECHABA MUCHO DE ESO PARA CONQUISTARLO, pero también porque la letra estaba llamando su atención.

Miguel por su parte se levantó y empezó a dar vueltas con el teléfono, cantándole mientras, al parecer, bailaba.

Dante se bajó del banco meneando la cola y ladró felizmente, siguiendo a su dueño alrededor de las calles de Santa Cecilia mientras cantaba.

— ** _Mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna, Mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas entre la espuma_** ** _~_** ** _Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti... ¡De ti_** ** _~_** ** _!_**

Hiro sonrió y simplemente se dejó querer, permitiendo que Miguel le dedicara una serenata improvisada bajo la luz de la misma luna que les había estado acompañando durante el verano. Justo como el día en que se habían hecho novios.

¿Qué importaba si tardaban un buen tiempo antes de volverse a ver?

— ** _¡Ay mientras siga viendo tu cara en la cara de la luna! ¡Mientras siga escuchando tu voz entre las olas y entre la espuma!_**

Tenían sueños, paciencia y trabajo duro que hacer para cumplirlos.

Y, si era por ello, valía la pena. Porque sólo quería verle feliz y realizado, porque era del modo en que más se había enamorado de Miguel.

Siendo él mismo.

— ** _Mientras tenga que cambiar la radio de estación, porque cada canción me hable de ti, de ti, de ti_** ** _~_**

**_Me hable de ti_ **

**_Me hable de ti_ **

**_De ti..._ **

**_...Me hable de ti._ **

* * *

* * *

P l a y l i s t

  1. **Movimiento naranja** \- Yuawi. _[Prólogo]_  
  

  2. **Cien años** \- Pedro Infante. _[Serenata a lo desconocido]_  
  

  3. **Cima del mundo** \- Rodrigo Dávila. _[Intercambio cultural]_  
  

  4. **Mentira -** La ley. _[Mentiras blancas]  
  
_
  5. **Bailamos** _-_ Enrique Iglesias _[Al compás, a destiempo]  
  
_
  6. **Afuera** _-_ Caifanes _[Tadashi]  
  
_
  7. **Hoy tengo miedo** \- Fobia _[Aprender de ti]  
  
_
  8. **La Bikina** \- Mariachi Vargas _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  9. **El corrido de Miguel Rivera** \- El Bronco _[Entropía Amnésica]  
  
_
  10. **Sabes una cosa** \- Luis Miguel _[El hilo rojo del Tao]  
  
_
  11. **Strangers like me** \- Phil Collins _[NREM]  
  
_
  12. **Despacito (cover)** \- Boyce Avenue _[REM]  
  
_
  13. **Un poco loco** \- Luis Ángel Gómez Jaramillo, Gael García Bernal _[Chispas en la hora dorada]_  
  

  14. **Eres** \- Café Tacuba _[Chispas en la hora dorada]  
_
  15. I N T E R L U D I O 0 1 . - **La cumbia del Mole** \- Lila Downs _[Sazón]_

  16. **Mientes tan bien** \- Sin Bandera _[Disonancia cognitiva]_  
  

  17. **Chiquitita** \- ABBA _[Crecer]_  
  

  18. **Con limón y sal** \- Julieta Venegas _[La charla]_  
  

  19. **La llorona** \- Matsuyuki Yasuko 松雪泰子 _[Valentía]_  
  

  20. **Rompecabezas** \- Timbiriche _[Cromatograma a blanco y negro]_  
  

  21. **Siento que…** \- Jumbo _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  22. **Piel morena** \- Thalía _[Algo tranquilo]_  
  

  23. **Algo está cambiando** \- Julieta Venegas _[El ojo del huracán]_  
  

  24. **Caminar de tu mano** \- Río Roma _[Agridulce despedida]_  
  

  25. **Agua** \- Jarabe de palo _[Distancia]_  
  

  26. **Dime ven** \- Motel _[2000 metros]_  
  

  27. **Vía láctea** \- Zoé _[Escrito en las estrellas]_  
  

  28. **Yo te diré** \- Miranda _[Amor de verano]_  
  

  29. **Molinos de viento** \- Mago de Oz _[Tesis (I parte)]_  
  

  30. **Bésame mucho** \- Natalia Díaz _[Difícil de explicar (II parte)]_  
  

  31. **Remember me** \- Miguel ft. Natalia Lafourcade _[Adiós Chapitas y Estrellita]_  
  

  32. **Immortals** \- Fall Out Boy _[Adiós Chapitas y Estrellita]_  
  

  33. **Caraluna** \- Bacilos _[Epílogo]_



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Ya por fin aquí está, les traje el epílogo de TDUADV con motivo de una ocasión muy especial.
> 
> ¡Feliz cumpleaños Sarita! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Con ésta historia te conocí a ti y conocí a Estrella, gracias a ésta historia las pude presentar, y gracias a ésta historia pude verte progresar como artista hasta que has llegado lejos, a donde estás ahora. ¡Vas avanzando perfecto! No te rindas nunca. Aún si te toma algo de tiempo, como a estos morros, al final valdrá todo la pena.
> 
> ¡Estoy muy contenta de que seas mi amiga! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Con ésto, me despido de ustedes y Tesis queda finalmente completo. De mi parte ya no debo más nada de ésta historia.
> 
> ¡Los veo próximamente en el final del Cempasúchitl Rojo y lo que resta de No Romo!
> 
> Axu, cambio y fuera.


	32. EXTRA: Siete veranos más tarde

— ** _¡ M I G U E L !_** —Llamó la voz enojada de Hiro fuera del baño, resonando como el rugido de un tiranosaurio rex emperrado.

Miguel pausó la secadora prestada por el hotel con un respingo, y rogó por su alma a la velocidad de cinco padres nuestros por minutos. Casi podía oler el regaño que se le venía encima, _y olía a chino emputado._

—¡Alsdkjfaskdhsa! ¿S-sí mi arrocito?

—¡TE HE DICHO MILES DE VECES QUE DETESTO QUE PONGAS LA TOALLA MOJADA SOBRE LA CAMA, PORQUE SE HUMEDECE TODO! —Rugió desde el exterior.

—¡...A-ay! ¿Hice eso? ¡Lo siento, Chapis, fue un descuido! ¡No vuelve a pasar! E-es que las prisas... —Se disculpó sinceramente el moreno desde el interior, tragando saliva.

El suspiro resignado de Hiro se dejó oír, junto con un refunfuño leve, a la par que el ruido de sus pasos dando vuelta por la habitación le seguían. A Miguel le recordó a la película de Jurassic Park cuando el protagonista rogaba porque algún dinosaurio perdiera interés en su persona.

—Cómo sea, la voy a dejar sobre la silla. ¡Y ten más cuidado la próxima vez!

—¡Lo haré! ¡Telojuroteloprometoporlavirgencita!

El moreno tragó saliva y se miró al espejo, con el cabello a medio secar. Su reflejo le devolvió una mirada cargada de nervios y espanto, pálido como si hubiera visto a un fantasma.

Cualquier otro día, la toalla mojada le habría dado igual y sus promesas habrían sido vacías, incluso se habría entretenido un poco haciendo a Hiro enojar un poco más. Pero no hoy. Hoy genuinamente estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo, sólo que no contaba con que los nervios le traicionaran al punto de empezar a olvidar cosas que podían irritar, poco a poco, a su novio.

Y éste día _en particular,_ prefería tener a Hiro del mejor humor posible a lo largo del día.

Dió un vistazo al collar que colgaba de su cuello, escondido bajo la ropa, y no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos a través de las cuentas. Una fina capa de sudor nervioso los cubrió, y, no queriendo arruinarlos, optó por volver a dejarlos donde estaban y abrir el grifo para echarse agua en la cara, dejando salir un largo suspiro.

A pesar de tener ya 22 años, sentía tantos nervios acumulados como cuando era un adolescente, la vez que la tesis de su novio (¡qué lejana se sentía ahora!) les explotó en la cara y les intercambio parcialmente las memorias por un tiempo limitado.

Ahora, nada les estaba explotando en la cara, pero no podía evitar sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, y ni siquiera el collar que aun conservaba como recuerdo de aquella ocasión podía ayudarle a calmar sus nervios.

Hiro y él tenían una buena vida. Vivían juntos en San Fransokyo desde hace un buen tiempo, ambos tenían buenas carreras, y para su séptimo aniversario de noviazgo (no contaba ese breve periodo de descanso que se habían tomado cuando cortaron brevemente), Miguel prácticamente había rogado ir a la Riviera Maya, en lugar de visitar Santa Cecilia como solían hacer otros años. Hiro, extrañado pero gratamente sorprendido, había accedido.

Habrían rentado también uno de los departamentos donde se habían conocido, si no fuera porque, en primer lugar, sólo iban a estar una semana y no dos (de la cual llevaban ya cuatro días), y en segundo lugar, porque luego de 7 años el edificio de segunda mano claramente ya estaba resintiendo el paso del tiempo, mientras que los hoteles más modernos no cesaban de ofrecer lujo tras lujo si de servicios se trataba. Sobre todo, seguridad y privacidad, muy valiosos para una pareja de famosos que prefería estar alejada de paparazzis y posibles fans enloquecidos.

Y Miguel quería que éste viaje fuera especial.

Pensaba pedirle su mano a Hiro. ****

Idealmente, le habría gustado pedir su mano frente a su familia y amigos, como señal de respeto por tía Cass y Tadashi. Pero los nervios de que Hiro se fuera a sentir acorralado en una situación comprometedora en público le hicieron descartar la idea en favor de un plan un poco más privado, alejado y sólo para ellos dos, en caso de que su novio fuera a decirle que no. Sólo quería que estuviera cómodo con tomar una decisión.

(Si lo rechazaba, al menos iba a ser sólo con desconocidos mirando).

Y quizá fuera su plan, o quizá fuera la posibilidad del rechazo, pero se sentía morir de nervios. De hecho, el mero pensamiento hizo que salpicara su rostro con más agua fría en un intento de disipar los nervios acumulados y el rojo que amenazaba con asentarse en sus mejillas pensando en la carita de asobro de Hiro al ver el anillo.

¡VALOR, MIGUEL! ¡POR LA GLORIA DEL IMPERIO MEXICA, DONDE SE POSAN ÁGUILAS Y JAGUARES, DONDE NADIE TEME A LA MUERTE EN GUERRA A FILO DE OBSIDIANAAAAGH!

Se golpeó el meñique contra la llave del agua.

—¿Uh... Estrellita? ¿Todo bien ahí adentro? —Preguntó Hiro, consternado por el chillido de puerco agonizante que había soltado su novio, y que para nada tenía que ver con las águilas, ni los jaguares, ni la obsidiana que dizque le corrían por la sangre.

Puto museo de antropología, los antepasados nomás le suben a uno las esperanzas de a mentis.

—¡¿E-eh?! ¡A-ah, sí, perfecto, perfectísimo, sólo estaba, uhm...! ¡M-me estoy eh... es éste pelo que no se seca, sí! —Miguel tomó apresuradamente la secadora con el meñique aún entumido, sólo para colocarla accidentalmente en máxima potencia y dispararla directo a su cabeza, esponjando su cabello al estilo afro. —¡Agh, no!

—Ehm... ¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda? —Preguntó Hiro, consternado de que su salud mental fuera a comprometer la física.

—¡No no no estoy bien! ¡Qué tan difícil puede ser secar el cabello, pfff!

Dijo, mientras se tropezaba con el cable de la secadora y se aferraba del lavabo para no caer al suelo junto con el resto de su autoestima y dignidad y su nuevo afro, por que no necesita empezar a hacer el ridículo y demorarse aún más en salir del mentado baño.

...Bueno, el rídiculo ya lo había hecho, pero al menos disminuirlo un poquito y salir a tiempo, por favor Jesusito.

—¡El punto es que, en un momento más salgo, Chapis! —Afirmó, buscando un modo de aplacar su esponjado cabello.

—Uh, ¿Bien entonces...? Si me necesitas estoy aquí afuera, casi termino.

Hiro alzó una ceja. _¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo su novio en el baño?_

Bah, seguro no era nada. Miguel era aseado y bien arreglado, solía demorarse más tiempo del usual alistando su cabello, su ropa, y su higiene personal. Después de todo, la carrera de su novio no había hecho si no escalar con el paso de los años hasta ser una estrella internacionalmente reconocida, con su propio canal de youtube y su propia línea de ropa, entre ambos eran propietarios de algunos negocios, cadenas, y marcas. Era obvio que tenía que verse bien, fuera a donde fuera. Sí, debía de estar siendo especialmente cuidadoso con su cuidado.

(Miguel encerrado en el baño, intentando aplacar su cabello con pomada para el pelo).

Lo cual le recordaba, ¿Lo que había elegido para vestir sería una elección lo suficientemente buena?

....

No, no lo era. Pero esperaba que colara. Y si no, espera que su novio lindo y adorado le tenga paciencia.

Antes de poder pensar en mucho más, Miguel salió del baño y a juzgar por la mirada que le lanzó, no, no había hecho una buena elección en guardarropa.

_—Chapitas._

Hiro optó por hacerse el tonto y actuar como si absolutamente todo estuviera bien, porque ya era tarde para acobardarse, y de todos modos, Hiro Hamada no era un gallina.

Si se iba a ganar un botazo, iba a valer la pena.

—¿Mande?

—...Te dije que el código de vestimenta era formal, ¿Verdad?

—...Sí.

Miguel parpadeó, pero Hiro siguió inmutable. Presente pero sin estar presente. Haciendo contacto visual en un intento de hacer la situación entera más presentable.

—...Y... ¿aún estás alistándote...? —Preguntó Miguel.

—...No, ya estoy.

—...

—... ¿Ya nos vamos?

Miguel se pinchó el entrecejo los dedos.

—Hiro. _Hiro_.

—... ¿Algún problema? —Yup, se iba a ganar un botazo.

—... Hiro, estás usando una playera con un smoking _estampado_ encima.

Bastó el peso de las palabras de Miguel para desatar un berrinche de Hamada intentando defender sus malos gustos en moda de su más pulcro y cuidado novio.

—¡Pero es un smoking! —Se quejó Hiro.

—¡Y dice "Cancún sabroso"!

—¡Detalles! No importará.

—¡Chapitas, sí importa!

—¡Ni quién se vaya a dar cuenta!

—¡Cualquiera que tenga ojos lo va a notar!

—¡¿Por qué no me puedo ir así, para empezar?! ¡Es más fresco!

—¡Porque es un código de vestimenta, Hiro!

—¡Los códigos son para ñoños, puedo ganar el argumento contra el restaurante!

—¡Hiro, cámbiate!

—Pero Migueeeel, hace calooor... —se quejó. —Y es lo más formal que tengo para treinta grados de bochorno...

—¡Hiro!

—Por favooooooor...

—¡Que no! ¡Agh, no, ojos de cachorro no!

—Amas mis ojos de cachorro.

—¡Chantajista!

—Pero así me quieres.

Una media hora de discusión después, donde el mexicano tuvo que ayudar a su berrinchudo novio a elegir vestimenta acorde a la ocasión que no le fuera a cansar, lograron ponerse en camino rumbo al restaurante donde tenían una reservación de una mesa en la playa.

Su guardaespaldas y el de Miguel venían escoltándolos para que su caminata al atardecer fuera lo más tranquila posible, pero poco o nada había que hacer ante el chillido ocasional que se escuchaba a la distancia cuando alguien les reconocía y se acercaba apresuradamente a pedirles un autógrafo, ya fuese al gran científico que había revolucionado la Inteligencia Artificial a través de un prototipo de empatía artificial, o al gran músico internacionalmente conocido. A Hiro intentaban sacarle horas de charla sobre ciencia, a Miguel, balbuceos y besos que amablemente declinaba tanto como Hiro rechazaba las pláticas.

Para Hiro, el flash ocasional y las constantes interrupciones resultaban molestas, teniendo que soportarlas como héroe y ahora como pareja de una celebridad. Pero poco o nada había que hacer ante los mismos.

Lo que le sorprendió fue que Miguel parecía empezar a sentirse irritado por los mismos, siendo que generalmente era muy bueno evitando prestarles atención.

—¿No pueden irse a tomar fotos a otro lado? —Escuchó al moreno quejarse.

Hiro sonrió. ÉSTA ERA SU OPORTUNIDAD DE BRILLAR. Rápido, piensa un piropo.

De preferencia uno bueno.

—Que miren. Yo también querría tomarte fotos con lo guapo que te ves.

Miguel terminó por enrojecer aún más, y Hiro se dio una imaginaria palmadita en la espalda, porque ese piropo le había quedado buenísimo.

—Eres un adulador, Hiro.

Con nostalgia, Miguel miró a la distancia en la dirección en que debían de encontrarse los departamentos de aquella vez pasada, hace siete veranos atrás, dónde se habían conocido por primera vez.

El moreno añoraba un poco los años en que las cosas eran más simples. Cuando no había nadie siguiéndoles a lo largo y ancho de la playa, cuando no requerían guardaespaldas ni seguridad en un hotel, mientras descubrían y disfrutaban del sabor de su primer y único amor de verano. En un par de departamentos rentados, y no en un hotel de lujo de la zona hotelera.

Pero, no había más que seguir adelante... y con ello, seguir adelante en su plan.

Aceleró el paso para llegar con su pareja a la playa privada, donde tenían su mesa reservada, finalmente a salvo del molesto flash fotográfico de los paparazzis. Con la única compañía de uno al lado del otro, y la marea que les arrullaba suavemente, y dos copas de champaña que les sirvieron. Un piano y un violín de fondo, el callado susurro de otros comensales que, un poco más alejados, disfrutaban de su cena.

...Y Miguel con su bolsa de Totis escondida en la bolsa del pantalón.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Por qué se la había hecho tanto de pedo a Hiro por su camiseta? Si él estaba peor, peleando por su derecho a ingresar frituras económicas de chicharrón a un restaurante elegante, todo para concretar una... una... pedida de mano, en un intento súper cursi pero súper infantil (ahora que lo pensaba) de imitar lo que había intentado hacer años atrás. Y ni siquiera era chicharrón del bueno, si no del que era pura harina engordadora de la más económica en un restaurante donde servían caviar y langosta y esas cosas, no mames Rivera, ¿Dónde está tu honor, basura?

(LOL, HONOR, CUÁL HONOR, QUÉ ES ESO.)

¿Y si se raja? ¿Será muy tarde para meter reversa y no decirle nada? ¿"Ja ja Hiro qué crees te invité a un restaurante elegante en nuestro aniversario en un viaje a la misma playa donde nos conocimos nada más porque se oía fregón, te juro que no era nada raro"? ¡¿Y qué cuernos hace con los Totis, cómo se los come discretamente?! ¡¿Con cuchillo y tenedor para hacerse el fifí o algo así?!

Las piernas le temblaron por debajo de la mesa mientras Hiro inspeccionó el menú con ojos escrutinadores y refunfuñando algo de la corbata de lacito. Definitivamente, él y su pareja nunca serán de manteles largos.

Y ya que iba a empezar con crisis existenciales, de una vez se dejaba llevar como gorda en tobogán, porque pues ya que estaban... ¿Sería buena idea casarse? ¿Estaba listo para ésto? ¿Y si Hiro le decía que no? Ahora que lo pensaba, según él buscó un lugar privado, pero seguía habiendo gente alrededor y qué tal que eso bastaba para poner a Hiro nervioso... más ahora que todo mundo estaba vuelto loco con el tema del consentimiento explícito y que era de mal gusto pedir éstas cosas en público... pero, ay, es que se le olvidaba a veces y le daban ganas de consentir a Hiro en público con serenatas o cosas así. Y Hiro no se había quejado en el pasado, ¿pero y si se quejaba ahora? ¿Se tenía que pedir pre-permiso para pedirle su mano a alguien que conocías de hace años?

No mames, odia el siglo XXI, cero estrellas de cinco, pésimo servicio donde todos lloran por todo y nunca puedes hacer nada sin consentimiento previo porque entonces ya eres un culero, y pre-consentimiento para el consentimiento, y no quiere hacer llorar a Hiro ni ser un tóxico y es mucho estrés y déjenlo morirse solo y soltero mejor, se va a atragantar aquí con sus totis y que se lo lleven en ambulancia y se muera y ya. No, pérate, eso ya está muy radical.

Maldita sea, ahora estaba el triple de nervioso... ¿Por qué no pensaba en éstas cosas antes de meterse al fuego?

—¿Miguel? —Llamó su atención Hiro.

—¡Mande!

—¿Sí me escuchaste?

—Este, eh... depende, ¿va a haber examen de lo que me dijiste?

—... Bueno, te hice una pregunta. ¿Cuenta como examen? —Hiro se rió, debatiéndose entre sacar provecho del despiste de Miguel, o ser una buena persona y ejemplo a seguir y no hacerlo, continuando con su pregunta original sobre si era época de sargazo en la playa.

—Ay... yo... L-lo siento mucho, Hiro, la verdad no escuché... ¿Me puedes repetir la pregunta?

SE UNA BUENA PERSONA, HIRO. PREGUNTA DEL SARGAZO, COMO PLANEABAS.

—Que si estabas planeando todo esto para pedir mi mano o algo así, porque ya te habías tardado. —Rió.

Hiro, eres una mala persona.

Por supuesto, mientras Hamada se partía de risa internamente y se daba imaginarias palmadas en la espalda por su (en su opinión) buen chiste, Miguel sintió que se le iba todo el color de la cara y que se fusionaba con su silla, porque no mames, NO MAMES, CASI SE DA CUENTA.

¿...O s-se dio cuenta? ¡No! Iba a optar por negarlo a menos que se le demostrara lo contrario, con pruebas en su cara. Eso haría, como clásico interrogatorio policial, simplemente negarlo todo y distraer su atención con cualquier pendejada hasta que llegara la hora del anillo.

Ésto le pasa por intentar hacerla de jamón con la sorpresa, mejor se apura a darle el anillo, y pronto, antes de que Hiro se de cuenta. Eso, o antes de que se derrita en su propio sudor presa de los nervios, el smoking, y el calor, porque qué perro asco declararte sudando más que puerco rostizado.

—¡N-noooo! ¡¿Qué te dio esa idea, Hiro?! ¡Para nada, ja, ja! ¡E-es decir, no lo digo de mal plan, sólo que...! ¡Digo que la idea... y... y sí que hace calor hoy! ¡¿Verdad?!

Como el mal mentiroso que era, intento sonreír y aparentar normalidad, apoyando su mano sobre la mesa. El manotazo y los nervios hicieron que sin querer catapultara una cuchara por los aires, que salió volando y le pegó en un ojo al moreno antes de caer sobre el suelo, llamando la atención de medio restaurante y haciendo que Hiro alzara una ceja.

—¡Auch! —Se quejó Miguel, manteniendo el ojo cerrado.

—¿Estás.... bien? —Preguntó Hiro, ahora menos seguro de la cordura del moreno, y crecientemente preocupado por su salud mental y ocular.

—¡Sísísísísísísísí estoy perfecto! Es el, ehm, calor, ¡Fue un lapsus de juicio! Ja ja ja... —DISIMULA, PENDEJO, DISIMULA.

Hiro se hizo ligeramente para atrás al ver la sonrisa alterada de Miguel, como temiendo que la locura fuera contagiosa. Un mesero aprovechó la confusión para llevarse la cuchara y reemplazarla con una nueva.

—Ooo... kay... pero sigo insistiendo que las camisetas eran mejor idea. El smoking y el calor te están haciendo enloquecer.

—¡Y dale con las cami...! ¡Que no, Hiro, es código formal!

—¿Y tu ojo morado también es parte del código formal? —Alzó una ceja el Hamada.

—¿Ojo morado?

—Aquí. Tienes la marca de la cuchara. Del lado contrario a tu lunar. —Hiro señaló, auxiliándose de apuntarle con el dedo y apuntar a su propia cara, el área general donde Miguel se había hecho daño. —De hecho creo que te va a dejar un moretón, eso se ve doloroso.

Miguel se sintió ligeramente apenado por un momento, tratando de ver su reflejo en el cuchillo. Obviamente no vio nada, pero no pudo evitar sentir alivio momentáneo al darse cuenta de que su novio le acababa de dar la excusa PERFECTA para poder ir al baño, re-acomodar sus pensamientos, y luego regresar con un plan al menos ligeramente mejor estructurado. Esperaba.

—¡Oh, eh, sí! ¡Sí, tienes razón! ¡E-es más, de hecho iré ahora mismo al baño a pensar!

Hiro parpadeó.

—¿...A... _p e n s a r_? ¿Vas a ir al baño _a pensar_? —El asiático entornó los ojos.

Ésto estaba siendo más desastroso que su primera cita. El músico rápidamente se corrigió, mientras se levantaba ligeramente apresurado para evitar que Hiro tuviera oportunidad a hacerle más preguntas.

—¡S-sí! ¡A pensar! ¡Digo, no, no a pensar! ¡Voy a, este, bueno, a verme el ojo, sí, eso! ¡No a pensar, pfff, quién hace eso! ¡Al baño a pensar, ja ja ja!

—.... ¿¿¿¿¿...????? —Hiro estaba _very_ confundido.

—¡Y-y-y... y así! ¡Ahora vengo! ¡S-si viene el camarero, yo quiero lo mismo que tú ordenes!

—Está.... ¿bien...? ¡Si no te gusta lo que pido no es mi culpa!

Miguel desapareció entre la multitud, prácticamente corriendo al baño.

Llegó, cerró apresuradamente la puerta, y abrió el grifo para proceder a echarse agua fría en la cara y dejar que el resto de dignidad que le quedaba se fuera por el drenaje del elegante lavabo de mármol. Sólo ahí se atrevió a levantar la vista para toparse cara a cara con su propia imagen patética y devastada, con la marca de una cuchara bajo el ojo derecho QUE ESTABA DOLIENDO Y PALPITANDO AHORA MISMO, AUCH.

Se lo merece por torpe.

Dirigió una mano temblorosa al bolsillo de su pantalón, donde las frituras estaban aguardando. La sacó lentamente y luego la miró con cara de angustia. Estaba a medio llenar, ya no tenía mucho contenido, pero entre los totis podía ver un simple anillo grueso de oro blanco. Dos resplandecientes diamantes blancos yacían al centro, unidos entre sí por una línea, de modo que simulaban la cara de Baymax con joyas en lugar de ojos.

—Muy bien, Miguel. —Se empezó a mentalizar frente al espejo, rogando internamente porque nadie fuera a entrar y le viera hablando solo como un loco. —Ésta es tu noche. Ahora o nunca. No seas rajón y todo va a salir bien. Si te dice que no, pues... pues ni modo. Lo vas a seguir queriendo igual y... y luego lo solucionan.

¿Eso cuenta como tener un plan B? Lo iba a contar cómo tener un plan B, no era bueno para éstas cosas. Rayos, si un paparazzi lo viera ahora, casi cagándose del miedo ante una bolsa de frituras, su fama de conquistador carismático que siempre tiene una respuesta para todo se iría por el excusado.

—Y... y si te dice que sí... entonces... entonces...

Y entonces, ni idea.

Era claro que, para algunas cosas, era imposible adelantarse.

Sintió los nervios subirle por la garganta, y se vio forzado a amortiguarlos colocando una mano sobre sus clavículas. Debajo de la ropa, volvió a sentir el borde de cada uno de los dijes del collar que aún guardaba y que constantemente le recordaba por qué valía la pena tener paciencia y seguir intentando.

Guardó las frituras de nuevo en su pantalón, se reacomodó un poco la ropa, se echó aire. Y salió nuevamente al restaurante, en dirección a la mesa donde Hiro le esperaba.

Pudo notar que a Hiro ya le habían servido su copa con champaña, mientras que la de Miguel seguía vacía a la distancia. Hiro parecía estar hablando con el mesero, apuntando a cosas del menú, quizá ya le estarían tomando la orden.

A pesar de tener el pelo aún algo desordenado, y el corbatín torcido, y de no estar usando calcetines porque se quejó de calor, tenía que admitir que seguía queriendo a ese hombre como nunca quiso a nadie en toda su vida. Miguel no pudo evitar suspirar de melancolía, recordando con nostalgia la primera vez que le había visto en aquel balconcito, con sus familias de fondo, y el sol brillante sobre el mar, el aire salado moviéndole los cabellos, su mirada despierta, su facha relajada. Incluso en ese breve momento, recuerda haber sentido un chispazo, uno que en su momento había optado por ignorar, pero que por suerte, el destino insistió en empujar.

Hiro Hamada era el tipo de persona que, fuera en un hotel lujoso o en unos departamentos rentados, hacía que cada momento a su lado valiera la pena. Era el tipo de hombre que quería conservar a su lado el resto de su vida, a quien ofrecerle un anillo, a quien hacerle el almuerzo cada día. Aún si en el momento en que le conoció Miguel era demasiado joven para entenderlo.

Daba igual dónde le propusiera matrimonio, a qué hora, o en qué tipo de circunstancia, siempre y cuando se tratara de él.

Se sentó a su lado con una sonrisa leve tan pronto el camarero se fue.

—Hola de nuevo. —Le saludó Miguel, con un breve beso en la mejilla.

—Te pedí crema de queso brie con uvas, así que si no te gusta, pues muy tarde. —Saludó Hiro a su manera de vuelta, recibiendo su beso. —¿Ya estás mejor?

—¡Sí! Era el calor.

—¿Seguro? ¿No quieres regresar a descansar al hotel o algo así?

—¡No, no! Para nada. —Tragó saliva.

—¿No quieres tomar algo? Podría servirte champaña como a mí.

Ay, qué lindo, su novio se preocupaba por él... si tan sólo Hiro supiera la que le esperab-...

Un destello plateado de oro blanco en su copa vacía logró captar la atención del músico por un momento. Sospechoso, pero la sonrisa nerviosa de Hiro de algún modo le da la sensación de que no le conviene mirar su vaso ahora. En su lugar, mira a Hiro intentando aparentar inocencia.

El modo en que su novio apretaba la servilleta de nervios ya era bastante sospechoso emparejado con el resplandor plateado de su vaso, pero resulta ser el combo perfecto para la histeria cuando se da cuenta que Hiro, de modo subconsciente, empieza a subir una mano rumbo a su cuello, ahí donde sabe que guarda su propio collar complementario al propio, debajo de la ropa. Su sonrisa nerviosa, el leve temblor de su pierna, y el modo en que parece estarse conteniendo para no tomarle la mano (maña suya que adquirió para calmar sus nervios cada vez que se ponía nervioso) hacen que Miguel sienta la gota de sudor frío resbalar por su nuca. Una mezcla de emoción, nervios, incredulidad y estupefacción le inundan poco a poco.

Sabe de anillos de compromiso colocados en copas... ¿Podría acaso ser que...?

Repentinamente siente que su objetivo ha cambiado. Si es lo que cree, no cree estar listo para voltear a ver su copa de champaña.

—N-.... n-no, gracias, quizás en un momento más. Sólo voy a tomarme un respiro. —Dijo el mexicano, rechazando la oferta y evitando todo tipo de contacto visual con nada que no fuera Hiro y ESPECIALMENTE ESA MALDITA COPA.

Es consciente de estar empujando los límites de su aparente pendejez a límites insospechados, rogando porque su novio le creyera demasiado subnormal para darse cuenta del anillo, pero ruega porque le crean de todos modos.

—Oh... —Contesta Hiro, pareciendo decepcionado. Pero rápidamente le sonríe de nuevo. —Bueno, está bien. Sólo descansa un momento, te veías realmente mal.

—¡Sí, claro! —A HUEVO, TRIUNFÓ EL MAL.

El mitad japonés le miró con intensidad unos momentos más, pero en un momento en que se distrajo contemplando la belleza del mar, Miguel aprovechó para robar un rápido vistazo a su copa, y la visión hace que las rodillas le tiemblen y se sienta casi desmayar de nuevo.

Ahí, descansando en el fondo del vaso, alcanzó a ver los borrosos detalles de un anillo de compromiso platinado, confirmando su teoría de hace un momento.

Es hora de enTRAR EN PÁNICO Y **NO EN LA DISCO,** ** _SEÑORES._**

Pinche Hiro. Piiiiiinche Hiro. Por un lado, Miguel estaba aliviado de saber que al menos ya sabía que sus posibilidades de rechazo eran mínimas a éstas alturas, por el otro, chale, qué feo, se acaba de arruinar la sorpresa. Por el otro lado, NO MAMES, HIRO LE QUERÍA PEDIR MATRIMONIO AAAAAAAKEMOSION y por el último lado _no mames, Hiro le quería pedir matrimonio_ , y se le había adelantado por _muy poquito_. Crisis existencial era decir poco, ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera ahora?

Como la iluminación a Buda, tuvo un pequeño flashback a aquella vez que se le había declarado en la playa, a la luz de la luna, sólo para que Hiro le arrebatara su pequeña confesión y la hiciera propia por puro orgullo.

¿Sería demasiado cruel devolver el golpe y cobrar venganza siete años más tarde? Quizá fuera demasi-...

—Oye, Estrellita... quisiera hacer un brindis. —Interrumpió Hiro, tomando la copa de champaña entre sus dedos en un arrancón de valor.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHNOMAMESYAEMPEZÓ.

YNOESTAPREPARADOPARAÉSTO.

LE DIJO ESTRELLITA, VA EN SERIO, PAREN TODOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOGH QUE SE MUERE.

—¿Ah, sí? —Contestó en un hilillo de voz el mexicano, con la pobre ardilla de su cerebro trabajando a todo lo que daba mientras pensaba en un modo de improvisar. —¿Y eso?

Evita a TODA costa el contacto visual con la copa, Miguel Rivera, y discretamente dirige tu mano en dirección a los totis en tu bolsillo. Pasaste demasiado tiempo mandando hacer su anillo de Baymax como para que ahora te lo tire por la borda. Quería venganza, siete años más tarde, pero la quería.

De pura suerte Hiro no notó su cara de estreñimiento supremo. A lo mejor porque el mitad japonés estaba demasiado ocupado mirando su champaña y teniendo problemas en hacer contacto visual, con sus ya muy características chapitas inundando sus mejillas de carmín mientras Miguel, lenta y dolorosamente, agonizaba por sacar sus humildes totis de seis pesos en medio de la elegancia del restaurante, sin hacer ruido ni llamar la atención de nadie, suprimiendo silenciosos chillidos de cerdo en agonía.

Porfisnohagasruidoporfisporfisporfisporfis.

—Si, bueno... —Hiro carraspeó, mirando el burbujeante líquido perdido en los recuerdos y sus frenéticas búsquedas de google de "qué decir a la hora de pedirle matrimonio a tu novio", que por el momento parecía haber olvidado. —Éstos pasados seis... ya siete años... wow, cómo pasa el tiempo, ¿verdad?

—¡Sí! ¡Muy rápido! ¿Por qué?—Miguel estaba muriéndose. Por un lado, no quería perder detalle de lo que Hiro le quería decir... por el otro lado, sí sí sí a huevo lo que digas, pero tú síguele hablando para que no se escuchen los totis.

Hiro suspiró, luego tomó aire y valor para continuar.

—Hace siete años que nos conocimos aquí. Sé que mi comportamiento no fue el mejor al inicio, pero en muy pocos días me demostraste que realmente eras una persona que valía la pena. Y, bueno, mi perspectiva de muchas cosas que creía haber dado por sentadas... simplemente cambió de repente. De cierto modo, agradezco que todo haya ocurrido como ocurrió.

El moreno no pudo evitar un apretón de emoción, con lo cual ocasión una pequeña pausa cuando la bolsa de los totis crujió bajo la presión de sus dedos, llamando la atención de Hiro y haciéndole levantar la cara de su copa en curiosidad. Miguel maldijo por lo bajo mientras su novio escaneaba el lugar.

—... ¿Oíste eso?

—¡Debió ser en la cocina! —Tosió. —E-este... ¿Y lo que estabas diciendo...?

—A-ah... ¡Sí, claro!

Hiro enrojeció y regresó su mirada a la copa. Miguel aprovechó el bug para sacar la bolsa entera y, cuidadosamente, remover en su interior buscando el anillo. Guácala, qué perro asco, tiene los bolsillos llenos de migajas de harina, pero bueno... lo que uno hace por amor. ¡Agh!

Su plan original era darle la bolsa a Hiro y que lo encontrara por sí solo, pero, en vista de las circunstancias, había que acelerar la cosa.

—Eres... eres una persona increíble. Fuerte, cariñoso, piadoso. Tienes un talento y una paciencia envidiables, y a veces aún no puedo creer que seas mi novio. Sé que pasamos por muchas cosas para estar donde hoy estamos... todo el problema que hubo con la disquera, con los laboratorios, las mudanzas... hubo veces donde sentí que se me iban las fuerzas, pero viendo cómo no te rendías, me daba fuerzas para no rendirme tampoco... me enseñaste a ser mejor persona, me dejaste muchas cosas buenas y, francamente, no sé qué habría hecho sin ti... ni dónde estaría ahora.

—Ay... Hiro...

—... Y... y ahora... —El mayor tragó saliva. —Es por eso que estaba empezando a preguntarme sobre el futuro. ¿Sabes? Sobre lo que nos espera a partir de ahora.

Los ojos de Miguel se abrieron.

—Miguel... quisiera proponerte un brindis. Por.... por el futuro, y por siete años juntos.

Miguel sonrió ligeramente. Maldita sea, a Hiro le había quedado hermoso... pero...

AHORA O NUNCA, MIGUEL, AHORA O NUNCA. NO TE ATREVAS A TOCAR ESA COPA.

—A-ah... sobre eso, uhm, Hiro...

El Hamada recién entonces se atrevió a mirar al mexicano a la cara. Excepto que, en lugar de ver su dulce y moreno rostro angelical, recibió en toda la cara el penetrante olor a frituras de harina, seguido por el crujido de la bolsa de plástico y una visión HD de los anillos de Totis que Miguel le había mostrado la primera vez que le pidió ser su novio, y que ahora le ofrecía a modo de ofrenda, arrodillado sobre un pie.

La cosa por sí sola ya bastaba para consternarlo, pero lo que llamó aún más su atención, y que le hizo abrir aún más los ojos, fue un resplandeciente anillo de oro blanco con ojitos de Baymax que parecía mirarle en medio de la bolsa.

—¡¿...?!

—...Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. Uh... ¿T-te casarías conmigo?

El cerebro de Hamada cesó de responder temporalmente, atorado entre la respuesta que quería dar y el montón de miradas curiosas que parecían depositarse sobre la tierna pareja y su menos tierno paquetito de totis.

Ésto... lo había visualizado ligeramente diferente en su mente, sí, pero fuera de eso...

MIGUELACABADEPEDIRLEMATRIMONIOOOOOOOOOOOO.

—E.... e-es... ¿es para mi? —Preguntó en un hilillo de voz, refiriéndose al anillo que resplandecía en la bolsa, como si no pudiera ver la carota de Baymax en el mismo.

—S-sí, Chapitas, sí. M-me la debías desde hace siete años. A-ahora yo quería preguntarte.

Hiro no tardó en hacer memoria.

—... ¿Es por la vez que te quité las palabras de la boca?

—... Bueno, sí.

—... ¿Y-ya sabías que te lo iba a pedir? —Los nervios parecieron atacar súbitamente a Hiro.

—No... sólo... sólo me di cuenta y me quería apresurar. Pero, en realidad, quería preguntarte desde.... desde hace mucho tiempo. Sólo... sólo quería estar seguro.

Hamada no supo qué responder. Suponía que debería de, al menos y como mínimo, hacer berrinche de que su propuesta matrimonial que tantas horas le había costado ante el espejo no pudiera culminar como él quería, pero no estaba precisamente molesto.

Al contrario, un sentimiento muy cálido estaba inundando su pecho.

Tragando saliva, y con una mano temblorosa, rescató el diminuto anillo del interior de la bolsa, mirándolo como embelesado mientras se lo colocaba en los dedos a la par que el mexicano guardaba las frituras con una tímida sonrisa, mientras trataba de limpiar el sudor de sus manos contra el pantalón de la forma más discreta posible.

—Y... ¿q-qué dices, Chapitas?

—... —Hiro le miró con una sonrisa. —¿Por qué no revisas tu copa? Creo que ya sabes que ahí encontrarás mi respuesta.

A Miguel se le escapó una sonrisa. Ésta vez, sin miedo, hizo que sus dedos fueran en la dirección general de la copa, rescatándola y sacando de su interior un pequeño anillo. Oro blanco, con una muy pequeña y linda calaverita justo al centro, con dos diamantes negros por ojos.

Sin titubear, Miguel se lo colocó con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Es eso un sí, Chapitas?

—... Sí, Estrellita. _Sí._ ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola chicos! Éste capítulo es parte de una actividad especial que se organizó en un grupo Higuel. <3 Nuestro equipo decidió hacer la pedida de mano de TDUADV, siete años más tarde y pues, aquí está ;w; cuenta como un semi epílogo. <3
> 
> Los integrantes en sus respectivos facebook son:
> 
> Mitafdd Zaza
> 
> Chxcxlate Blanco
> 
> Dari Suarez Ceron
> 
> Andy Dev
> 
> Tecla Aké
> 
> Angie Velasquez
> 
> Fernanda Rosas
> 
> Quienes aportaron con ideas y sus bellos dibujos para que éste capítulo pudiera ser posible. ¡Muchas gracias a todas, chicas! <3 <3 <3 asegúrense de ir a buscarlas si quieren ver más de su material :') lo recomiendo mucho. <3
> 
> Axureé cambio y fuera. <3 <3 <3


End file.
